The Place Where We Belong
by clearwaterangel
Summary: After Caspian's coronation, the Pevensies are haunted by the idea of having to return to England, but is there a possibility that things will be different this time? After all, Narnia is where they belong. Suspian, PeterxOC, EdmundxOC, LucyxOC. Mainly movie-verse but may incorporate elements from the books. Rated T just to be safe. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Troublesome Start

**Disclaimer: I am not an heir to C.S Lewis, so sadly, I do not own anything other than the plot and my original characters. Also, English is not my native language, so please be patient with me :D**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Troublesome Start**

Happiness and celebration were filling the air of the grand ballroom at the Telmarine castle. Excited chatting and light conversation vibrated around the high-ceilinged room, the cheerful notes of music humming in the background. The whole combination created a warm, agreeable murmur, very inviting and unobtrusive. The newly crowned king was being pulled around the room by people wanting to talk to him and congratulate him, and he was doing his best to please them all, offering polite answers and kind smiles in an effort to make everyone feel appreciated, even if this meant that he was the only person in the ball who wasn't enjoying the party celebrating his own coronation.

Peter was standing near the refreshments table, sipping from his goblet every so often. His ocean-blue eyes scanned the room lazily, stopping on his siblings and some other guests every now and then. He smiled welcomingly when someone approached him with some friendly chatter and amicable questions, which often turned into some light conversation. Once he was left alone again, his eyes would continue to roam around the room, the king enjoying the quietness of his thoughts. However much Peter liked to participate in the social rounds inherent to grand events, he also enjoyed watching everything from a certain distance, taking a moment to relax, to forget the pathos of a sovereign and catch a glimpse of the interactions between guests, some of which could be greatly entertaining in their hilarity. Peter smiled as he took a sip of his drink, having just seen a poor man spilling his wine on a lady's dress and then making things worse by trying to wipe off the stain. The glint of an imposing golden crown then caught his eye, his smile widening at the current misfortune of newest king of Narnia, who was talking to some old, balding men. Peter snorted at the look in Caspian's face, whose boredom at the speaker's rant was evident despite his indulgent expression, the vacancy in his eyes indicating that his mind was anywhere but following the conversation.

Moments later, after a faun had left Peter to himself once more, he again caught sight of Caspian, this time on one of the farthest corners of the ballroom, smiling kindly to a woman, and Peter guessed she was some noblewoman. A group of other men snatched him away almost as soon as he had curtsied to the woman and after short minutes talking to them, he was led away once more, this time relaxing a bit, as his new companions seemed to be close friends. Peter spent his time watching the Telmarine king being dragged randomly along the room, prompting memories of the times when he and his siblings ruled Narnia, and when he as High King was requested by everyone in the room. He had missed those times – not that he would admit that out loud – when he held a good part of the spotlight during all sorts of events. Memories of that awful year in England made their way to his mind next, the angst and the frustration he felt back then, a slight frown tainting his otherwise calm expression. The moment he realised they were back in Narnia had been wonderful. This had been their true home for years, the place where they had all thrived and had been allowed to be themselves. Finally, after months of feeling powerless and of being treated like a worthless underage boy, he was back to the place where his actions had a meaning, where his past was still remembered and acclaimed. He shook his head at this thought. No, it was not right to have such thoughts. It was Caspian people were praising and talking about, he was their king and it was him who meant the most to Narnia now. He sighed again, acknowledging his damaged pride and envy of the Telmarine, although it was a good sort of envy, for he wished Caspian no wrong.

Edmund was leaning casually against a wall, partially hidden on the shadow of a pillar. He had never enjoyed the shower of attention from guests, knowing that hardly anything during social events was said or done sincerely; he preferred to watch everything and everyone from afar, enjoying the company of his thoughts together with some good wine. His eyes darted expertly among his family members, making sure Lucy was not getting herself into trouble – like that time when she hid under a table and fell asleep there, sending them all into a panic, especially Peter, who was on the verge of sending an expedition mission after her around Cair Paravel. He smiled at Susan, who was talking graciously with some other women and laughing frequently. A small string of pity was strung in his heart when he saw Caspian trying to break free from a small group of people, a tired look on his face. For a moment he thought of intervening to save his friend from the grasp of the boring noblemen, but he knew Caspian was perfectly capable of charmingly weaving his way out. He then looked around for his brother and found him staring vacantly at the crowd, more specifically at Caspian's back, a light frown pulling his eyebrows together. With a sigh, Edmund gulped the last sip of his wine and trotted towards his brother, gracefully avoiding the crowd, grabbing a pitcher of wine before slipping beside the Magnificent King.

"Hey Pete" he said, bumping his brother's arm with his elbow to call his attention.

"Oh, hi Ed" Peter answered, slightly startled by his sudden appearance.

"You seemed in deep thought" the Just King pointed out, taking a sip from his wine.

"Oh, did I?" Peter replied, the subtle grimness of his tone not escaping Ed's notice.

"Poor Caspian has been led around all night" Ed commented, looking sideways at Peter, registering his reaction. The Magnificent King's lips twisted into a small smile.

"I feel for him but I most certainly do not envy him. He is resisting quite well, though, poor sod must be begging for a chair and some drink" Peter remarked with a chuckle.

"I sort of miss those times, you know, when we would be twirled around by people" Ed said, casually taking a sip.

"What are you talking about, Ed? You always managed to sneak away from harassing guests" Peter said, lifting an eyebrow and smirking.

"Not always! You were just too busy to see! I had to bear these awful old ladies who would comment on how they would love to be a few years younger to properly admire such handsome kings. Believe me Pete, the wink I got from one of them continues to haunt me, I still have nightmares!" Edmund defended, shuddering. Peter winced and admitted his brother had a fair point, breaking into a loud chuckle at Edmund's disgusted shudder.

"Those ladies were indeed quite- _jolly_ to put it nicely" he said, the ghost of his laugh still on his voice.

"You bet, and they had jolly hands too, mind you" Ed added with a wince. "Anyhow, this is Caspian's era; he deserves the attention after everything he has done. We can only look from the back row and enjoy our time here while it lasts" Edmund then said seriously, looking at the crowd ahead. Peter didn't answer, his smile vanishing quickly behind his cup as he took a long sip of wine. He knew Ed was right and he knew Caspian had the makings of a great king, but he couldn't help feeling like he had been pushed aside, that his place had been taken away by Caspian, that he had been forgotten.

"Come on Pete, it's time we accept reality" Edmund said in a low voice, patting his brother's shoulder. The eldest King of Old nodded slowly and sighed again, his gaze falling on Caspian once more.

"He will need our help, at least a little longer" he said, gesturing with his head at Caspian's general direction.

"I agree, good intentions and honesty count a great deal, but not everyone is content with the new state of things and that always means trouble" Ed said, frowning slightly.

Caspian excused himself from a company of particularly annoying noblemen and scanned the room for an available bottle of wine and a glass, quickly spotting a refreshments table nearby. Pouring himself a large glass of his favourite sweet wine, he was grateful for having been able to reach the table without being dragged into another tedious chat, and he had only stopped a few times to curtsy at some noblewomen. He gulped his wine with a contented sigh – he had been parched after all that talking – and turned to look at the ballroom full of people, the glimpse of a blood red dress catching his eye, his gaze meeting Susan as she spoke to a couple of elderly ladies. She looked very beautiful. The crimson colour of her dress blended in perfectly with her natural beauty, highlighting her pale skin and crystal blue eyes. She was breath-taking, unique in her effortless beauty and even more in her passionate character, and he allowed himself to stare at her for a little longer than it would be polite, taking in the little details he had not noticed before. Truth be told, he had frequently stolen glances at her, yet this was the first time he could leisurely gaze at her, the tensions of battle and impending threats of the past weeks often requiring him to cut his glances short and focus on the matters at hand. Susan's gentle laugh pulled an unconscious smile to his lips, and he must have look rather foolish as one of the ladies in Susan's company murmured something to her and pointed in his direction causing her to turn and look at him. She smiled gently and he inclined his head courteously in return, giving a few steps in her direction when a plump man grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the side with such force that his drink spilled everywhere. He sent Susan a sorrowful look as he offered an awkward smile to the apologising noble, biting a curse at him for his awful timing. At least Susan seemed to have enjoyed his little scene, a spark of laughter widening her smile before she once again turned her attention at the two ladies.

The same situation went on and on again, every time Caspian intended to talk to Susan someone would cut his way and lead him elsewhere. He was cursing his luck under his breath when someone touched his arm lightly and he groaned, not at all in the mood to hear another foul talk about politics.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Caspian, is this a bad moment?" said a sweet, high-pitched voice slightly tinted with disappointment. For the umpteenth time in the evening, Caspian wanted to slap himself.

"Oh, Lucy, please forgive me, I had been haunted and pestered by a flock of obnoxious men all evening" he apologised, his posture relaxing a bit at the little queen's giggle.

"Oh, I know, that's why I thought I had to save you. No one should have to deal with them for so long" she said with a big smile. For the first time in the evening he laughed sincerely, imagining how awful he must have looked for her to feel the need to save him. "I appreciate your thoughtful care, My Queen. No babbling nobleman can compare to the grace of your company" he said in a mock formal tone that had the little queen giggling loudly.

"Then let's dance!" she proposed excitedly, pulling him towards the centre of the room, where some other couples were twirling to the chords. The slow melody then gave way to a very lively tune and Caspian spun Lucy around, twirling her a tad more than what the dance called for, causing the girl to be giddy with laughter. They danced merrily for a while, Lucy squealing loudly every time Caspian twirled her and drop her in extravagant fashion, both bursting into laughter right away. The music slowed down to a softer rhythm and Caspian held her close, his hand pressing her upper-back gently while hers held his forearm, as he was too tall for her to reach his shoulder. As they danced, the Valiant Queen noticed that Caspian shot small glances at Susan, averting his gaze a few seconds later. As he once again stole a glance at her sister, Lucy giggled, causing him to look down at her.

"What is it, Lucy?" he asked, meeting her sparkling blue eyes.

"Oh Caspian, you think I haven't noticed how you are stealing glances at Susan when you think no one is looking?" she giggled, amused by his surprise and sheepishness.

"I-she-I-I was just-um- making sure she was alright, yes" he stuttered, the light uncertain tone in his voice eliciting another giggle from Lucy.

"Sure you were, but just so you know, Peter is already in his sister-surveillance mode, so she's covered" Lucy told him with a grin, pointing to where Peter was. Caspian raised his eyebrows at this and followed her gaze, a smile creeping up his features as Lucy's words turned out to be true. Peter's glare was stuck to Susan's current companion, looking like a strategist analysing his opponent. Caspian's smile tensed when he recognised the man in question, the son of a Telmarine lord and a known ladies' man.

"Go ask her for a dance!" Lucy chirped excitedly, earning an unsure look from Caspian.

"You think? I mean, I could not possibly leave you on your own" he said, grinning at her.

"Oh, stop being adorable and go. If I know Susan, she is just being polite and I'm certain she'd much rather dance with you" Lucy insisted, prodding him impatiently. He looked at the little queen and then at Susan, clearly hesitating.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea, Lucy" he said in a low voice, looking at Susan smiling at something the man had said. Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed, taking his hand in hers and pulling him towards her sister.

"Lucy, what are you doing?!" he whispered vigorously.

"Helping you" she replied, smirking a way which had Caspian thinking that she truly was Edmund's sister.

"Queen Lucy, King Caspian, what an honour" Susan's companion greeted as soon as they were close enough. Caspian was happy to notice that the man did not seem pleased at their interruption.

"Lord Hiriam" he addressed with a cold smile. "How is Arine? Or was it Miria? I'm afraid I have not kept track" he enquired, enjoying how the lord's jaw tensed before breaking into a rehearsed smile.

"It is unfortunate that our conversation must end so soon, yet Her Majesty has promised me this next dance" Hiriam said with a slight air of victory.

"I beg your pardon?" Susan said, looking surprised. Caspian suppressed a loud snort at Hiriam's deflated expression.

"I was about to ask you, My Queen" Hiriam added through his fake smile.

"You will have to forgive my sister, My Lord. You see, it is customary for the eldest king and queen of Narnia to share this particular dance. It is one of the great dances of the evening and one all guests have been looking forward to" Lucy intervened, grabbing the man's arm and steering him away, discretely giving them a thumbs up a few paces away. Caspian and Susan chuckled at Lucy's antics, both visibly relieved.

"Well, it seems we must keep up with tradition, however new. Would you honour me with this dance, Your Grace?" he asked, bowing elegantly and holding out his hand.

"I would certainly do" Susan answered, sliding her palm into his.

"You seem relieved, My Queen" Caspian commented a few minutes later, noticing she seemed more relaxed.

"Oh, I am. I don't mind the social rounds so much, but the diplomacy required is exhausting" Susan confessed, sighing tiredly. "I was so grateful when you and Lucy arrived" she added, smiling warmly. Caspian couldn't help but smile as well, just as he did every time she smiled at him, always kindly and tenderly.

"It pleases me to hear that, Your Grace" Caspian replied, sliding his hand off her back to hold her hand as required for the next step in the dance.

"Ah, Caspian please, drop the titles, you called me Susan in the battlefield and it was just fine" she told him sternly. Caspian nodded accommodatingly and they spent the rest of the dance in a comfortable silence, sharing a couple more dances before curtsying to one another.

"Would you mind terribly if we went over to get something to drink? I haven't been able to drink anything until now" Susan asked softly, almost apologetically.

"Certainly, My- _Susan_ " he said, cringing internally at his mistake and bad cover up, yet Susan did not seem to notice. As they walked over to the table holding the refreshments, a man blocked their way, eliciting a quiet groan from both royals.

"King Caspian, I was afraid I had lost you forever to the crowd. I would love to hear your opinion on my project of decorating the outer walls of the castle with scenes of your victory in the Telmarine Battle and of your momentous meeting with the Kings and Queens of Old. I was thinking marble or granite would be perfect and…" the overexcited noble burst out and Caspian had to pinch himself to keep himself from growling in irritation. Susan noticed this and as the man ranted on, she decided to get them out of this situation. Praying for her aptitudes as an actress to be believable, she let out a shaky whimper and leaned some of her weight on Caspian's side, touching her forehead lightly with her fingers. Her act succeeded in catching the men's attention and Caspian immediately wrapped an arm around her waist, the other fanning her face while he frantically asked her what was wrong. She would have laughed at the hilarity of the scene, but focused on keeping her act together.

"Oh, it really is nothing, my pressure must have dropped a little, I just need some fresh air" she said in a faint whisper.

"Oh, of course, of course" Susan heard the middle-aged man say as he moved out of their way. Caspian then guided her towards the glass door that led to the terrace, leaving the man behind, standing like a pillar and not really knowing what to do. As soon as she they were out of sight, she stood straight again and exhaled loudly, looking up at a very baffled-looking Caspian, who appeared at loss by her sudden outburst of vitality. He blinked several times and opened his mouth to speak, stopping as she laughed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Caspian. I'm fine, I promise, I'm fine, I just pretended to feel faint so he would to let us go" she revealed, biting her tongue sheepishly. It took a short moment for Caspian to register what had just happened and his handsome features broke into a large smile followed by a throaty laugh, a warm feeling spreading on his chest.

"You certainly fooled me and I bet Lord Tumar is still dumbfounded. He is a good man, he just has a tendency towards excessive and excited blabbering" Caspian commented, chuckling softly.

"Good then, at least that gives us some time to catch a break from the diplomatic smiling, my cheeks are sore" Susan joked, rubbing her cheeks. The glass door was then thrown open again and a copper-blond head popped out.

"Oh, thank Aslan I found you, there is an overexcited nobleman saying you nearly passed out" Lucy said, her frown melting into an expression of relief. Susan smiled at the sincere concern in her sister's eyes and reassured her sister on her perfect health, explaining why she had had to put up that little act.

"Oh, right. Well, I better get back inside before this reaches Peter and he starts fancying himself a doctor again" the young queen commented with a loud sigh, sharing a look with Susan.

"Oh, god, anything but Dr Peter-stein!" Susan exclaimed jokingly, making Lucy laugh. "Oh and Lu? Could you bring us some drinks? I'm afraid that if either of us goes inside, we won't make it back" Susan asked, smiling pleadingly at Lucy.

"Alright, but only because I am in a very good mood" Lucy replied jokingly, and the king and queen laughed.

"Isn't she always in a good mood?" Caspian asked, looking at the girl's retreating back, and both started laughing again. Lucy returned a moment later holding two cups and a bottle of wine, mumbling something about it reminding her how she would sneak out with some wine when she was 16, back in their previous reign.

Peter's gaze hardened when he caught a glimpse of Caspian helping Susan through the terrace doors. He was well aware of the looks the Telmarine had been giving his sister and he knew Caspian was not the only. Certainly, Susan was a beautiful young woman and he could not pretend otherwise, but there was something unsettling in how most men looked at her, a gaze so full of lust it was repulsive. He could not help remembering how Rabadash had looked at her, the way his eyes roamed over Susan with a sort of hunger, and how his obsession had made him kidnap her and force her into marrying him. Peter pressed his eyes shut to get rid of the memories. As if reading his mind, Ed patted his back. The Just King had seen Caspian and Susan going outside and was waiting for his brother to make a comment about it.

"Pete" he said in a soothing tone. "If there is anyone perfectly trustworthy to be alone with Susan, that's Caspian" he added with a reassuring nod. Peter clicked his tongue and groaned slightly before murmuring something incomprehensible, yet not enough for Edmund not to make out most of it.

"Yes, I have seen how he looks at her, but really, Pete, he wouldn't try anything improper, he's a decent lad" Ed retorted, raising his eyebrows at Peter. Peter looked at him and sighed.

"Fine" he grunted and Ed knew the he had won this argument. A fit of giggles caused him to look away from his brother and he caught a group of girls looking at them, twittering and gesturing in their direction, whispering behind their hands.

"Alright, my cue to leave, your fan club is here" he groaned, pouring himself some more wine. "Why don't you ask one of them to dance, you know, distract yourself a bit, this is a party after all" Ed suggested, patting Peter on the back. Out of nothing better to do, Peter decided to heed his brother's advice, acknowledging the girls with a courtly nod.

"You should join us, Ed" the Magnificent King invited.

"Oh no, you know I don't like the attention. Girls are not my idea of an interesting party, _yet_. You go, I'll be around keeping an eye on Lucy" Ed replied, and Peter rolled his eyes, straightening his coat and stepping closer to the giggling group of ladies.

In the terrace, the Telmarine king and the Narnian queen were leaning on the stone railing, cups and bottle between them. Caspian had taken off his crown and placed it on his far side, turning his back to it. Susan observed the whole scene curiously, intrigued by his actions.

"You don't seem to like it very much" she remarked casually. Caspian looked at her with an expression of genuine surprise for a split second before offering her a small smile.

"Well, it is rather bulky" Caspian said simply, taking the extremely ornamented golden crown in his hands. "It's not so much that I find it hideous, but for me it is heavy with the thoughts and memories of those before me. It's like it has the extra burden of the past, a past that has tainted so many reigns before, and it is not what I want for this new era" Caspian explained, gazing at his own reflection in one of the gems. He fought the urge to scream at just how alike he looked to all those kings whose names and portraits he had been forced to remember, he looked so…so...so Telmarine! Yet, one thing he was certain of: he was not going to be like them, no, he was already a far different and better person than they were. A soft hand on his shoulders pulled him out of these thoughts, a pair of grey-blue eyes meeting his gaze as he turned his head round.

"You will give it a new meaning, Caspian. You are a different, you have a good heart and you have everything your predecessors lacked, that is enough for you to get rid of the horrible ghost you feel in this crown, for you have it by right and not by greed for power. You are leading Narnia into a radiant new era, you love your people and they love you back, that alone makes you a far better king than any of those who sat on the throne before you. I am convinced that with time that burden will become much lighter until one day it disappears" Susan stated, her gaze never leaving his. Her gentle voice was calming, soothing, touching his heart and ridding it of the sourness his previous thoughts had poured on it. He felt warmth spreading on his chest, bringing serenity to his soul. "And if you still think it is too troublesome, you can always give it to Peter, he will _love_ the attention" Susan joked, and he chuckled, slightly guilty about laughing at Peter's expense. Yet, her harmless joke had given him an idea, one which would rattle more than a few of the snooty lords of his Council. Oh, this would be fun.

Susan watched as Caspian's expression lit up with laughter before relaxing once more, glad she had cheered him up a little. Nevertheless, despite his casual nonchalance he noticed a look she had seen on Peter so many times in the past, whenever he would feel overwhelmed. They had been so young when they became the sovereigns of a vast kingdom and it had been particularly hard for Peter to appear wise and fair in spite of his insecurity of inexperience. And now she could see the same look in Caspian's eyes.

"For all it's worth, I think you already are a great king. You were doing great back there, talking to everyone, making them everyone feel special. You were giving them each your full attention and it shows how much you care for them" she mused, making a small gesture towards the room full of people. "It is all very daunting, especially at the beginning, and to say we were intimidated would be an understatement. We had never been around royalty, we were never trained to reign, and all of a sudden we find ourselves being expected to rule a country, we were terrified! Yet we chose to trust Aslan and did what we thought was best for Narnia, and so will you, Caspian. You have the resolve to do great things and the courage to stand up to your beliefs. It may not seem so right now, but you will get used to this responsibility" she added, her clear blue eyes vibrating with confidence in his abilities, her hand squeezing his shoulder gently. Her words made him feel important, but above all, he felt cared for, a feeling he had been sorely missing for a very long time. With her characteristic kindness and warmth, she had been hoping to infuse some courage into him, someone she had known only for a few weeks, a simple action that carried so much meaning to him. He stepped a little closer, still looking into her eyes, and slowly took her hand from his shoulder, kissing it gently.

"Thank you, My Queen" he said just above a whisper, smiling timidly. Susan could feel her cheeks starting to blush and hoped Caspian would not notice in the faint light of twilight.

"Anyway," she said after a moment, feeling the need to say something. "If you ever need some advice, we'll be glad to help" she stated with a smile, taking a sip of her wine. She imagined sitting with Caspian in the cosy room he had chosen as his study, sharing laughs as they went over paperwork, and Susan could feel her cheeks burning up again.

"Is everything alright?" Caspian's accented voice enquired, deepening Susan's blush as she nodded, biting a curse behind her apologetic smile.

Their chat soon evolved into another topic, conversation flowing comfortably between them, peppered with their chuckles at the antics of several guests. They were both visibly relaxed and having a good time, unhindered by diplomacy and courtesy. Caspian had been going over the details of some childhood anecdote when he noticed Susan was giggling quietly.

"Your Highness?" he wondered in confusion, eliciting a loud chortle from the queen.

"Oh, forgive me, Caspian, I have only just noticed how strong your habit of calling us by title is. It is amusing after everything we have gone through" Susan explained, chortling mirthfully and causing Caspian to chuckle as well.

"It really is mostly out of habit, but there is also the fact that you are the Kings and Queens of Old, you are a legend" he argued.

"A legend? Oh, wait till Peter and his swollen ego hear about this." Susan badgered, once again sharing a laugh with Caspian at Peter's expense. "But really, forget who we are, or were, we are just four nosy children who stumbled through a wardrobe" Susan added with a playful smile.

"You are much more important than what you give yourself the credit, Your High- _Susan_ ," Caspian replied, catching his slip of the tongue in time to correct it. "I would not have gotten this far without your help. The four of you have been great allies. No, more than that, you have been great friends" he said sincerely. Susan smiled to him, very touched by his words. Friends. Other than Professor Cornelius Caspian had never had many people he could sincerely rely on and call his true friends. How different things were at present, now he had the Pevensies, he had the Narnians, he had his people. A grin stretched across his lips whenever he thought about how quickly Edmund had become his best friend, whereas Lucy adopted him as another brother almost immediately, a feeling he was glad to reciprocate. Peter, well, Peter was different. They had had a difficult start and they were still prone to heated arguments, but it seemed that at last they were beginning to get along. Susan had become a source of encouragement and comfort when doubt took the best of him, her kindness heightening rather than softening her strength and stoic determination. He admired her drive and her permanent concern for others regardless of the situation, as well as her strong sense of humanity which allowed her to be compassionate even for her enemies and made him feel fortunate to be considered her friend. _And yet, if only she could be more than just a friend…_ Caspian opened his eyes wide, realising he had been mute for several minutes and risked a glance at Susan, who was staring contently at the vastness ahead. He cleared his throat and took a sip of his drink admonishing himself for that ridiculous last thought.

An enjoyable silence settled between them as they witnessed how the last light of day was swallowed by the velvety darkness of night, stars scattered generously across it. As if coming out of a slumber, Susan looked up, suddenly remembering she had interrupted Caspian earlier on and had hijacked their conversation into another direction. Caspian seemed to have forgotten it as well, furrowing his brows as he tried to remember.

"Oh, yes, I remember" Caspian said after a moment. "I have been toying with the idea of rebuilding Cair Paravel for a few days now and I wanted to know your thoughts about it. I have noticed that you do not seem very comfortable in this castle and I understand that it is foreign for you. Cair Paravel is your home and it deserves to be brought back to its former glory" he spoke, his whole expression lit up. Susan looked at him in honest surprise for a moment, at loss of words. She felt genuinely touched by his concern and kindness, yet she felt that a small matter needed clarification.

"It is such a considerate thought, Caspian, but I can assure you we are comfortable here; it may not seem so sometimes, but I think it is just a matter of us growing familiar with it. I'm sorry if Peter makes it look like an awful arrangement, but he does not like to get lost. The idea of rebuilding Cair is a beautiful gesture and one which means a lot to us, but it would not be fair to spend resources on the ruins of an old palace when there are so many more important matters at hand" Susan argued, allowing a glimpse of the adult Queen of Old.

"Certainly, yet to me Cair Paravel is a symbol of Old Narnia, to build it back to its past splendour is not only a tribute to you and the Narnians, but also as proof of the union of both cultures, Telmarine and Narnian, to evidence that both can coexist" Caspian parried, yet his voice was laced with the warmth of someone talking about a particularly pleasant dream, and Susan could not help smiling, not quite surprised at the deeper meaning behind his intentions. "You know, I have always imagined how it looked like. I remember spending hours picturing the grand palace towering over the sea, imagining its shapes and colours before running to the Professor's study and asking him to show me the drawings he had found in his books. I could spend and indeed did spend whole afternoons listening to his stories, about the Great Battle and how you all fought and defeated the White Witch. The Professor has many books in which the great parties at Cair Paravel are described, but the references to the palace are pretty much restricted to it being majestic and large. The Professor had this beautiful sketch and I used to close my eyes and imagine I was there, dancing with the fauns and dryads, running around the apple orchards. So you see, I have a special love for Cair Paravel as the site of my childish fantasies and make-believe adventures, and it is not hard for me to imagine just how much it means to you all since it was your home" Caspian told, turning to look at Susan with a small smile. Susan opened her eyes as he stopped talking, not having realised she had closed her eyes halfway through Caspian's tale, allowing herself to be enveloped in the peaceful feeling emanating from his storytelling.

"The way you speak about Cair, about the stories you were told, it makes me wish I had met the young Caspian, it makes me wish you had lived all those moments with us, all the parties, all the summers and the winters. We used to love running around the orchards in the snow or during spring and fall, laughing ourselves silly by falling on piles of fresh snow or spoiling our appetite by eating countless apples. Lucy insisted on collecting the cores of every apple we ate and then dutifully planted them back, although she sometimes made more holes than she had apples and there would be people tripping all over the orchard for days afterwards. Edmund twisted his ankle on one once and spent the following week limping around Cair against the physician's orders, demanding that Lucy be prevented from carrying out any gardening unless under the surveillance of a trained professional" Susan was forced to interrupt her tale by a constricting feeling in her throat, exhaling a shaky breath as tears blurred her sight. Closing her eyes, she gathered herself and brushed away her tears, looking at Caspian with a sad smile. "I am sorry, Caspian, I guess nostalgia got the best of me. You must think me silly, especially since I should be enjoying everything, while it lasts" she apologised, battling a new batch of tears which threatened to fall at her last remark. Her heart was painfully squeezed at the thought of returning to England, where they would have to witness the cruel remains of war. She felt Caspian's warm hands wrap around hers and squeeze them softly, and she smiled gratefully at him, thankful for his small gesture.

Caspian could not think of any words of comfort and cursed himself for not thinking of anything better than holding her hands. Truth was, her statement had caught him completely off guard. He had never considered the possibility of them leaving, and for a second his breath got caught in his throat at the thought of them being gone, leaving him alone once more. He refused to belief they would go through that fate again. No, Aslan would never allow that. Narnia was their home, a home they came back to after 1300 years of absence and the place where they belonged, how could they ever leave again? He shook his head to get rid of such awful thoughts.

"Aslan won't let you leave" he said, squeezing her hands tightly. She nodded and gave him a teary smile and he wished nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and embrace her tightly, prevented from doing so only by his chivalry. Susan took a deep breath before taking a sip of her drink. Caspian was right. There was no certainty that they would have to leave this time and she trusted Aslan would allow them to stay. With renewed determination, she decided not to allow her fears prevent her from enjoying her time in Narnia.

A knock on the glass caused them to turn around and they saw Lucy waving at them, beckoning them to get closer.

"Did I interrupt anything?" she asked with a grin, raising her eyebrows suggestively, enjoying Caspian's visible awkwardness and Susan's light blush. "Anyway, the Narnian faun lyrics will begin soon and I thought you would like to dance. Also, you have to come see Peter" Lucy said with a giggle and Susan knew this meant Peter was making a fool of himself. Noting Caspian had perked up at the mention of the faun tunes, Susan grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the ballroom.

"Come, it is time you learnt a Narnian dance or two"

Once inside, Lucy quickly pulled them by the hand and led them closer to where Peter stood.

"Oh boy" Susan murmured, shading her eyes with her hands and rubbing her forehead. Not far from them in one of the corners, Peter was teaching Narnian steps to a pretty girl, his hands in places Susan knew they shouldn't be. The Magnificent King was pulling the girl close to him, a little closer than propriety allowed although not too close for it to be compromising, yet from a certain distance it did look less than appropriate. Luckily, most of the guests were too tipsy to notice, but Peter should know better.

"I think he has had a few glasses too many, he's been all flirty for some time" Lucy commented with a grimace.

"Surely His Highness has the best of intentions" Caspian argued feebly in Peter's defence, both queens looking at him in disbelief.

"His Flirty-ness more like" Lucy giggled.

"Oh don't defend him, he has clearly got the _wrong_ intentions" Susan objected, frowning in disapproval at her brother. At that very moment, Peter closed the distance between him and his companion to whisper something in the girl's ear, sending her into a furious blush. Susan groaned at the tasteless scene before her while Lucy wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Oh please..." Susan breathed as Peter used his closeness to steal a kiss from the girl, and Caspian coughed, hoping to cover his chuckle at the whole situation.

"Bleurgh!" Lucy whispered, sticking her tongue out.

"This, ladies and gentleman, is truly kingly behaviour" a slightly nasal voice commented mordantly behind them and they all turned to acknowledge Edmund as he came to stand next to Caspian.

"I'll have a talk with him lat- oh god, he just winked at her" Susan noted, looking away from the scene, quite revolted. She then stormed towards the eldest Pevensie, a scolding burning in her lips.

'Oh-o, that has done it" Lucy commented, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Finally this got interesting" Edmund said with a malevolent smile, and Caspian thought his friend was enjoying the whole thing a bit too much.

"I don't see why it is so bad, His Majesty-"

"Peter" Edmund corrected, earning an irritated look from the Telmarine.

" _Peter_ appears to be sweet on the girl, perhaps being a tad too flirty, but I do not see what the harm is" Caspian argued, taking a sip of wine.

"It's not that simple" Ed replied gravely, growing very serious all of a sudden, a fact that did not escape Caspian's notice.

"I do not believe Peter has anything dishonourable in mind" Caspian replied, frowning at Ed's incredulous look. The Just King proceeded to cover Lucy's ears, eliciting a loud protest from the young girl, which he ignored.

"Please, you cannot possibly be so naïve. Of course he's got something dishonourable in mind! This is not the Magnificent King from the books, Caspian. What you see here is young Peter, a rather _randy_ young Peter, whose title does not keep him from growing all hot and bothered at the sight of pretty girls batting their eyelashes at him" Edmund exclaimed. "But that is not the issue. Even if Peter were to genuinely fall in love with this or any other girl, it would not be worth the heartbreak if we end up leaving like last time" the young king added a moment later, his expression devoid of all its previous mirth. Caspian looked at his friend and agreed he had a point, feeling a stab in his chest for the second time that evening at the thought of their departure.

"Peter!" Susan hissed, practically yanking him away from his charming dancing partner. "Excuse us" she apologised with a smile, giving Peter a pointed glare. "I promise I'll return him in a jiffy" _or whatever is left of him_ , Susan thought bitterly, dragging Peter by the arm.

"What is wrong with you!" Susan chided, pulling him around an empty corner.

"Seriously, Su, I do not need you lecturing me just because I was having a bit of a good time. I am entitled to have some fun, damn it" Peter retorted, growing upset and Susan smelled some alcohol in his breath.

"How many drinks have you had, Peter? You reek of alcohol" Susan asked disapprovingly.

"What does it matter?" Peter replied, exhaling loudly at the disappointed look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Su, I didn't mean to be a jerk" he apologised, having the decency to look abashed.

"Well, I am glad to see that you are sober enough to realise this" Susan said coldly, her expression softening a moment later. "Look, there is nothing wrong with you enjoying the party, even flirting a little here and there, but you have to admit this was way beyond that line" she noted, looking intently at him.

"Well, perhaps a little over the line, yes" Peter agreed, a hint of mischief in his smile. "You _kissed_ her, Peter! You can't just go making girls hope for a future with you, when _we_ are not sure we _have_ a future here! This girl may be just a party conquest, but it could have become something much more serious. Have you thought of what would happen if she ever demanded a more formal attachment to you or threatened scandal? And if not her then her parents, who in all likeness must have seen your less than proper exchange!" the Gentle Queen whispered furiously, fuming at Peter's negligence. The thought of leaving and the fervency of her speech appeared to have struck Peter, sobering him up and bringing a serious expression to his handsome features.

"You are right, as you often are" Peter admitted, offering his sister a small smile. "I will take care of this mess, alright?" he added, placing a kiss on Susan's forehead before walking away, looking for his previous companion.

A few weeks later, the joy of the end of conflict and the excitement of the coronation had faded into daily life and the inhabitants of Narnia were gradually getting used to the new changes in the realm. The five monarchs had quickly resumed their duties and could be seen holding audiences, heading meetings with the Council, organising reconstruction operations, carrying out intercultural gatherings between Narnians and Telmarines, drafting new laws, reviewing old ones and, overall, working on encouraging the cooperation between the different inhabitants of the land. However, there remained a lot to be done before a harmonious union could be achieved.

The day had started out with a gloomy weather, the sky grey with a thick mass of clouds, winds whistling around the corners of the castle and the narrow streets of Telmartown, while every now and then, gusts of wind and rain tapped the windows. Caspian and the Pevensies were having breakfast when they were interrupted by disturbing news delivered by an alarmed faun.

"Your Majesties, my apologies, but you are urgently needed in town" he said, trying to catch his breath. Caspian, Edmund and Peter rose to their feet immediately, their half-eaten plates completely forgotten as they called for their horses to be brought, the three of them riding towards the city a few minutes later. A loud cacophony of yells and jeering welcomed them as they approached the main square, where a crowd Narnians and Telmarines were gathered, each side shouting at the other. At the centre of the crowd, two louder voices could be heard, a couple of self-entitled representatives bellowing their demands and throwing accusations to one another, their yells inciting the crowds into heated reactions.

"We only want some land to live decently!" a faun yelled to a Telmarine.

"Those lands are ours! You have no right to invade them!" the man spat back, fierceness accentuating his features. In the heat of the arguments, no one had noticed the three kings, who observed the whole situation from the side, the height disparity allowing them to see over the crowd.

"Oh, for goodness' sake!" Edmund groaned irritably and dismounted his horse, pushing his way through the crowd and disappearing from view.

"What is he doing?!" Peter murmured, trying not to lose sight of his brother's head, but failing almost immediately.

"I don't know. He is getting closer to the fountain, I think he is trying to step over- oh, I know!" Caspian told, immediately dismounting his horse, followed by Peter, both kings having a fair idea of what Edmund had in mind. The Just King forced his way through the mass of people and had managed to reach the centre of the square, where a tall fountain rose over three stone steps. Still unnoticed by the bellowing crowd, he stood on the edge of the fountain, being careful on his steps as the rain had made the stone slippery. Taking a large breath, he let out a piercing whistle, succeeding attracting the attention of the crowd, who started elbowing and tapping each other, pointing to the young king. The yelling and hollering continued for a small moment after this, yet silence was finally achieved. Peter and Caspian then joined Edmund at the fountain, choosing to remain on the steps.

"Much better. Now please, let's calm down and have a _civilised_ conversation" Edmund said, clearing his throat.

"My King, what we ask is only fair" the arguing faun conveyed, bowing to Edmund. "We only want to build our homes and bring our trades closer to the city"

"Of course the boy will favour you, Narnian, he is part of your lot!" came a yell from the Telmarine mob. Caspian decided it was time to intervene and stepped forward.

"Both sides are going to be listened, unbiased and with equal attention, in order for a mutually favourable solution to be found" he spoke in a conciliatory tone.

"Your Highness can't let those _creatures_ come and demand rights!" a Telmarine exclaimed.

"Narnians, like all us Telmarines and our ancestors before us, belong to this land and are entitled to the same rights. We were all born in Narnia and that makes us all Narnians, with disregard of ancestry. As such, both races deserve to be treated with respect" Caspian replied sternly. "Now, for the sake of negotiation, I ask you to choose your representatives, whom we will hear at the castle" he added, his grave voice carrying effortlessly across the square. The small square buzzed with the murmurs of the crowd, some whispered exclamations heard occasionally.

"I suggest you all return to your work and activities and I trust you to remain civil in the meantime, violence and hostility are not the solution" Peter intervened, his voice serious and impressively commanding.

"He means us!" came an exclamation among the Telmarines.

"Do not tell us that, tell them, _they_ are the beasts!" another voice was heard.

"I meant _everyone_ , Narnian or Telmarine" Peter replied raising his voice only slightly, his tone calm and regal, yet husky and imposing, reverberating in the small square. The crowd finally started to thin out moments later, the villagers spreading out into the different streets and alleys which soon hummed with gossip. The kings got back on their horses and returned to the castle, followed by the previously badgering man and faun, who had been wordlessly chosen as representatives of each side.

Back in the castle, Caspian asked for Susan and Lucy to be called to the smallest of the audience rooms, the three kings having considered it less daunting and more welcoming to the two villagers. Allowing Peter to go ahead, Caspian slowed his step, motioning Ed to do the same. He had noted his friend had remained very quiet during the ride back and had a hint of the cause of such behaviour.

"You alright?" He asked casually.

"I'm fine" Edmund answered flatly, looking at the corridor ahead of them.

"They have called me 'boy' many times before, you know" Caspian said, throwing a side glance at his friend. Edmund tensed for an instant before relaxing and rolling his eyes at Caspian, yet said nothing.

"Just don't make too much out of it, that man clearly wanted to irk you" Caspian said with a shrug.

"I know. I'm fine, really" Edmund stated. "For the past year I've had to get used to being ignored and looked down at because of my age, so I believe I can handle one man calling me 'boy'. I can tell you it is much easier when you are back in a place where your name appears in history books" Edmund remarked nonchalantly. Caspian patted his friend in the back and chuckled, admittedly surprised at Ed's wisdom.

"Sometimes I forget you were an adult once"

Susan joined the three kings a short moment later, taking a sit next to Peter.

"Where is Lucy" the Magnificent King asked.

"She preferred not to come, you know she doesn't like conflict audiences" Susan explained.

"Alright, then let's begin" Caspian said, gesturing for the guard to open the door and let the men in.

"Well, I think I speak for all of us when I say I am grateful you have agreed to do this in a diplomatic way" Susan told, her soft voice visibly soothing some of their guests' tension. Caspian's lips pursed into a small smile, amazed at her natural warmth and her ability to be naturally welcoming.

"Very well, faun, what is your name?" Peter asked, his tone approachable despite his serious and imposing posture.

"My name is Garr, Your Majesty" the faun said, bowing to his king.

"And you, sir?" Peter asked, keeping his tone as friendly as with the faun.

"Farrian" the man answered simply, bowing his head briefly. Raising an eyebrow, Caspian noticed the man's missing acknowledgement to Peter but brushed it off as a lack of habit. Guess having five monarchs all of a sudden does take some getting used to.

"Alright then, please Garr, tell us what is your claim" Susan said delicately, smiling encouragingly.

"Your Grace, we only ask for some land where we can live decently. We only want a place to build our homes, plant our food and carry on our crafts" Garr explained.

"Very well. Farrian, tell us about your concerns on this matter" Edmund spoke, piercing the man with his brown glare.

"We don't want these-these- _savages_ invading our lands! We have worked hard to own our homes and some have been in our families for centuries!" Farrian spoke, his strident voice resonating in the small room.

"I remind you, Farrian, that the Kings and Queens of Old are your sovereigns in the same degree as I am, and for this they deserve the same respect. I will ask you to mind the way you address them" Caspian stated, the look on his eyes betraying that however small, his warning must be heeded. The man froze on the spot and fidgeted, but said nothing. "Alright. The issue at hand is that Narnians are in their right to wish for lands where they can live and work, whether these be in the city or elsewhere, so some lands must be shared" Caspian said, looking at Peter, Edmund and Susan.

"But Your Highness, you can't take our lands from us!" Farrian argued desperately.

"Calm, Farrian, we are not going to take your lands or any belonging to your fellow workers and city inhabitants. I am witness that many among you have inherited them from your ancestors and I know well you all work hard. The lands I propose to divide have long been neglected by their noble owners – and I can personally account for this fact – and it is my idea to reach an agreement with the proprietors whereby the lands would be willingly bequeathed or bought by us, if Their Majesties agree to it. There are also some lands belonging to the royal family which I am glad to dispose of for their use by the Narnians" Caspian suggested, turning to look at the Pevensies and listen to their thoughts on the matter.

"I find this idea to be fair to both sides" Peter voiced.

"I also agree to this being the best course of action, at least for the time being, since we must consult experts and devise more viable long-term solutions to the new flux of inhabitants to Telmartown and other cities" Edmund agreed, his characteristic practicality already in motion.

"I think it is a sensible solution which provides relief to the Narnians while at the same time reassures the Telmarine population on their rights to their property. However, the process of relocation and reconstruction needs to be carried out in a peaceful environment and, if possible, with the cooperation of both Narnians and Telmarines. Houses will need to be built and the terrain will need to be prepared to welcome buildings and farming. This is by far a tough task and all help is welcome. I would like to have your word, gentlemen, that such conditions will be met" Susan spoke next, addressing the faun and the man.

"For our part, we Narnians only wish to live in peace and harmony. We are willing to leave the past behind and start anew in our relationship with the Telmarines" the faun affirmed. The Telmarine man hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"I cannot speak for all my fellow Telmarines, for there are some who remain prejudiced towards the forest folk. Nevertheless, I am witness that most of the inhabitants of Telmartown and its surroundings are curious about the Narnians and are likely to be willing to establish a peaceful coexistence" he said, offering his hand for the faun to shake. The Narnian stared at the man, lost at the intent of the gesture.

"It is a peace offering, Garr. You return it by shaking his hand" Susan explained.

"Oh, so this is how Tumnus must have looked like" Ed whispered, leaning closer to Peter, who chuckled quietly. The faun did as told and the tension in the room eased perceptibly.

"Garr and Farrian, you may go back to your people and tell them about what has been decided in this room" Caspian directed, the four monarchs rising to their feet, signalling the end of the audience.

Once the men were gone, Susan spoke again.

"Well, I think it is correct so say that this went well" she commented.

"There are Telmarines who don't like change and won't be willing to change their habitudes, whether we like it or not" Caspian explained sourly.

"I believe that sooner or later they will come round. If there are Telmarines willing to give Narnians and chance and if their relationship prospers, I don't see why it wouldn't be possible" Susan replied, seeing the trouble in his eyes.

"It went much better than I thought it would, I was expecting them to jump at each other" Edmund confessed, a small smirk forming on the corners of his lips.

"For a moment I feared that too" Caspian agreed, and both shared a knowing look.

"So what about the owners of the lands you promised to the Narnians?" Peter enquired with a frown.

"Ah, yes. That may prove to be problematic" Caspian said, sinking lower on his chair and exhaling loudly. "They belong to some wealthy aristocrats. The twist is that, although they appear to be the rightful owners to all of their lands, in truth they are entitled only to some of them. The rest has been acquired throughout the years, not always in the most honest of ways, and mostly as payments for some dirty deeds" Caspian explained with a dark expression.

"What?! Caspian, you are giving them a reason to upraise!" Peter voiced in a slight yet noticeable accusing tone.

"And what do you suggest?! We cannot simply strip the working families out of their land or leave the Narnians to do what they can with what they can find!" Caspian burst, his temper rising at Peter's judgement.

"I just think there must be another way" Peter replied, his voice raising an octave.

"Only if you cut the forest or have them live on the outskirts of the city, either way would result in isolating them!" Caspian replied hotly, standing up from his chair.

"But the lords have the means to start another war!" Peter responded, almost shouting, raising from his chair, facing Caspian.

"Alright, that is enough! You are fighting like those two in the square and this is neither the example we want to set nor the way to deal with this" Edmund intervened, pushing the men apart and placing himself between them.

"I think Caspian's idea is good. If the lords don't seem to care about those lands and the Narnians will give them a better use, we'll discuss the matter with the noblemen and reach an agreement. It is not as if we would be taking the land by force since the lords will be given the choice" Susan intervened, her cold glare letting the eldest kings know this was the end to their argument. Caspian took a deep breath and excused himself, his boots clicking against the marble as he left. Edmund followed him, knowing he was still livid.

"Very well handled, Peter, very mature" Susan reproached disapprovingly. Peter rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm not in the mood for being lectured, Su" he said and rose from his chair, leaving the room an instant later.

Soon enough, the news had spread around the city. Reactions were varied among the nobility and although there was a surprising number among them who appeared willing to cooperate, many others had been particularly vocal in their disagreement, livid at the thought of losing some of their patrimony, and requested private audiences or a meeting of the Council. Lucy refused vehemently to participate of a discussion that would most certainly result in conflict before any progress could be made, so the four remaining monarchs sat in the throne room, where four additional majestic thrones had been added for the Kings and Queens of Old. Rows of chairs had been placed in front of them in a semicircle, where the noblemen took their places, some sitting, some standing, fierce and outraged.

"Majesty, you can't take the lands from us! They have been in our families for generations!" one of the lords protested.

"Yes, why do we have to share them with the-the- _Narnians_ , why can't they find lands of their own!" another one argued.

"Or stay in the forest as they have done until now!" a third joined in.

"Gentlemen, please, let's remain civil and keep our voices down" Caspian said, raising his hands so as to mollify the three men. It did not help that his irritation towards the men in front of him was growing with each word they uttered; soon enough he would be the one who would need mollifying.

"Nobody will take any land by force, so rest assured. We only wish to count with your goodwill and cooperation so as to strike a deal that would be favourable to both sides. The Narnians, like any hardworking Telmarine, have the right to a place where they can live and work decently" Caspian said, his tone firm despite being quite nervous, waiting for chaos to ensue any moment.

"Why it's us who have to lend our lands!" a lord yelled, losing whatever composure he had left.

"The reason is simple: you have the land to spare. You have to agree, My Lords, that some of you have more lands than you can manage and that these may be put to a better use than their present state, which in the vast majority of cases is resumed to neglected gardens and overgrown bush" Caspian said reasonably, the room buzzing with murmuring as the noblemen began muttering among themselves, some of them agreeing, others still upset.

"This is unbelievable! We are being coerced into giving our lands to these- whatever they are!" a slim lord said, a livid expression in his dark eyes.

" _Narnians_ , Lord Haren, they are _Narnians_. As per the lands, it is of my knowledge that several lands, quite vast I may add, which are currently under your care were given to you by Miraz as retribution for your participation in her- _that_ scandal years ago" Caspian told, his dark chocolate eyes piercing the man with a sharp cold look, lividness mixing with contempt while a vile taste dripped on his tongue when he mentioned his uncle.

"Who?" Edmund whispered to Peter, who shook his head, knowing as much as his brother on the subject.

"The lands in question were my father's personal training grounds before his death, and so it was easier for Miraz to use them in his – how to call them – _negotiations,_ for there was no one to claim them. In this particular case, Lord Haren, I am revoking Miraz's decision to dispose of those lands" Caspian explained, facing the thin man with a stony expression.

"This is preposterous! Those lands were given to me due to my long years of honest service to the crown! Your Majesty has no right!" the man vociferated, held by the two men standing closer to him in a feeble effort to make him regain his seat. Caspian contained the urge to laugh at the irony of Haren talking about honest service.

"Oh, but I do. I am only restoring what is rightfully mine, Lord Haren. Therefore, as of this moment, the lands adjoining your property from the west and those closest to the castle, as well as half of your property on the outskirts of the city are no longer under your legal ownership by royal decree" Caspian said, his tone changing into a cold tone. The man opened his eyes wide, burning Caspian with his intense glare but chose to seethe in silence.

"As per the rest of you, Your Lordships, it is our most humble wish that you agree to share some of your lands with the Narnians, as it is only fair. Both the forest folk and Telmarine folk are Narnian-born and, as such, should enjoy the same right to a dignified living" Susan intervened, addressing the group of gentlemen before her with the gentle smile to which she owed her title.

"I will yield up 2/3 of my property on the north bank of the river crossing the city. For quite some time now I have had no purpose for them and the costs of maintaining them have become quite encumbering, I think they will be in better hands with the Narnians" a plump noble said warmly, bowing his head at Susan and offering Caspian a smile.

"Your offer is most kind, Lord Sarian. Your generosity and selflessness are an example to be followed and are most greatly appreciated in these difficult times" Caspian replied, his words sincere but pointedly arranged to take a jab at the rest of the noblemen in the room.

The rocky dialogue with the lords carried on for several hours. Currently, there was silence in the room. Caspian had been cold and sharp in his replies to the group of opposing lords, who insisted that they were all being trapped and forced into giving up their land. Caspian knew this was a fruitless discussion, for these men would never accept the changes brought by not just one but five new monarchs. They made a point on antagonising him because they had enjoyed an advantaged position during Miraz's time as Lord Protector and his short reign; they were not going to change, not now and not in a million years.

"If I may, Your Highness, before we continue with the discussion at hand, there is a question which has been a matter of concern for many among us. I must ask, My King, whose authority are we to heed? You have to agree that the occurrence of five monarch is most uncommon" one man asked, appearing to be very pleased with himself for bringing such a matter up and causing his fellow lords to start murmuring again, many nodding in agreement.

"Ah, Lord Bartrian, your question is very pertinent, as per usual" Caspian said with a stiff diplomatic smile. Edmund glanced at his best friend, having caught the evident sarcasm in his tone. "Narnia is a wonderful land, have you had the opportunity to meet the Talking Animals yet? A true wonder, I must tell you, and they are certainly not common. The fauns, centaurs, giants, dwarves and all the forest folk are most extraordinary in their uniqueness, and this is because Narnia is extraordinary, unique and uncommon. Certainly, anywhere else the fact of having five rulers would be uncommon, but not here, not in Narnia, for everything around us _is_ uncommon. I believe you wish to know if any of us reigns supreme above the others. The answer is simple, no. The five of us rule on equal terms, influence, duty and responsibility. Furthermore, the Kings and Queens of Old deserve as much respect as any past Telmarine sovereign. Does this answer your question, or should I develop anything further, my Lord?" Caspian explained, gritting his teeth into what was supposed to resemble a pleasant smile.

"And yet Your Grace was named High King of Narnia on your coronation" the man argued feebly.

"It is a matter of tradition, Your Lordship. It is a tradition among Narnian sovereigns for the eldest to be styled as High King or Queen; thus, King Caspian, as the oldest of us five, was crowned High King of Narnia, just as my brother was during the Golden Age" Susan explained, the kindness of her explanation managing to enrapture a number of lords and get the attention of even the most obstinate among them.

"If I understand well, this means King Peter is no longer High King?" another lord spoke timidly, genuine curiosity and confusion evident in his voice.

"No. Old Narnian law states that once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia" Edmund intervened, this being his area of expertise. "This means that once a sovereign has been named, crowned and styled as High King or Queen, their title remains with them forever to be transmitted to their descendants. In this particular case, given that the High King of Old is still alive and ruling alongside the new High King, the law allows both to be styled as High King, even if this does not give them precedence over one another or over the other sovereigns" he explained.

"Was it not more practical to have just one king?" the plump Lord Sarian enquired, visibly interested.

"It is not a matter of practicality, my good lord. The ancient scriptures, written before time was created, establish that Narnia must not be ruled by just one, but by several" Edmund replied. The room then fell quiet once more, the silence disrupted only by the quiet whispering of the group of noblemen. Then, one by one, an unexpected majority of lords chose to imitate Lord Sarian, agreeing to sell or bestow part of their lands to the Narnians, and many among them appeared excited and curious about the Narnians and their culture, much to Caspian's surprise and delight.

Once the hearing was over, Caspian left without a word, leaving the three other monarchs in a puzzled state. He walked fast, grateful for the fact that he had not encountered any servants on his path. After a few turns he finally pushed through a set of glass doors and into a small inner court, just big enough to contain a slim fountain and some bushes. Caspian sat on the fountain's stone edge, reaching into the cool crystalline water and splashing his face. As if the encounter with Miraz's supporters was not bad enough, his exchange with Haren had made his blood boil. The whole event had left him with a vile taste on his mouth and he felt disgusted at his own attitude. He was conscious of their stupidity and knew they would do and say anything to oppose him and yet he had let his temper get out of hand. How could he pretend not to care for what they were saying, to ignore their clear wish to be as uncooperative as possible?! _They are Telmarines, adapting to change is not in their habits_. No matter how much he tried to wrap his mind around this fact, anger and disgust got the better hand and he wanted to scream in rage at how these men's attitude stalled a whole population. Yet, not all Telmarines were like that, among them there were good people genuinely willing to befriend the Narnians, learn from them and exchange customs; to him they were a source of hope, the tiny beam of light in this post-war chaos. He did not feel capable of handling this, he simply didn't know what to do! He feared an uprising, or worse, a civil war, just like Peter had said before. As much as he hated to accept it, the Magnificent King was right on this. He couldn't change the way things were in Narnia if he wasn't strong in his decisions, yet it felt like such a heavy burden to carry, and he wasn't ready. He couldn't help but groan, his hands covering his face, a small grunt of despair escaping his throat.

Muffled steps on the grass alerted him of the presence of another person and he looked up, meeting the golden haired king carrying an unreadable expression on his sea-blue eyes. Exhaling a long breath, Peter sat on the stone edge, a few inches away from Caspian. He said nothing for a moment, looking ahead and searching for the best words to start a conversation.

"You handled the situation back there very well, I would have lost my temper much sooner; those men are certainly nasty" he said, choosing a friendly approach.

"They are vile, repulsive, selfish and greedy, not that I could expect anything from Miraz's henchmen. At least Sopespian is gone, he was the worst of them, a true snake under human form" Caspian said bitterly. Peter nodded in agreement. "Everything is so difficult when they are involved. They make a point on being unhelpful and putting up as much resistance as they can; all they do is put obstacles in my way, expecting me to fall. Today I only just managed to keep them at bay because were caught by surprise, but they are vicious and I'm sure that as soon as they've had more time to think, they will strike back, they always do, and by Aslan I don't know if I will be able to stifle them then" Caspian said miserably, dropping his head into his hands again. Peter looked at him, taken aback by Caspian's sudden outburst. For a moment, the two men stayed in silence.

"If it is of any comfort, the Golden Age was not at all golden at the beginning and we had more than our fair share of trouble. We were clueless about pretty much everything that needed to be done. After the White Witch was defeated, there were several groups among the Narnians wanting things to continue as they were, that is, they wanted us to grant them the same privileges the White Witch had granted them. They were opposed to every change we implemented on principle, even those benefiting them, and refused every proposal we made. They would not even consider them; they repelled everything that differed from what the White Witch had given them until then. It was infuriating" Peter told, his gaze lost in the sky.

"But you had Aslan with you, and the Narnians loved you, they still do" Caspian said, looking ahead as Peter was doing.

"One thing you have to know is that Aslan comes and goes according to his own will and time. He left on the day of our coronation, so we had to face the opposition on our own. My personal worst were the Ettinsmoor giants, I get a migraine just by thinking about them. They were such a handful, extremely violent, stupid and short tempered so talks lasted for ages, with the added detail that just one or two spoke our language, and not very well at that" Peter said with a small chuckle. "And the Narnians love you too, Caspian. You are already a legend: the Telmarine who saved them and freed them after 1300 years of hiding" Peter said, looking at the Telmarine at his side. "Dealing with the opposition is a trying and exhausting matter, yes, but it is something you eventually get accustomed to. Our role as sovereigns is to make sure that the needs of greater population are covered and that their rights are respected, whatever the matter. Once you are certain that your decision is fair, the opposition of a selfish minority will not mean anything, just keep in mind that what is fair will not always please them. Every great king has had to deal with a bunch of idiots whose only aim in life is find stuff to complain about, it is an occupational hazard" Peter commented, and Caspian knew he spoke from experience.

"I do believe that most Telmarines will learn to live peacefully with the Narnians, and even establish a friendly and supportive relationship. What troubles me is the possibility of rebellion among Miraz's supporters, because unless I start bribing them like Miraz did, there is nothing I can do to convince them to help" Caspian replied, his voice tired, having thought about the topic thoroughly and repeatedly.

"Then don't. Why waste time on people who do not want to be convinced? You are the king, Caspian, you cannot go around trying to please everyone. Every ruler has an opposition, the key is what you make of it; either you give them more importance than they deserve or you ignore them and prevent them from distracting you from those who really need you, from the bigger picture" Peter encouraged, and once more Caspian had the feeling that his fellow king was speaking from experience.

"Thank you, I appreciate your wise and encouraging words" Caspian said sincerely, offering Peter a small smile. Peter pattered his shoulder gingerly and somewhat awkwardly followed by a small rather uncomfortable silence between the two, both feeling the need to say something.

"I am sorry to ask, but, why are you trying to help me now, Peter? It's not that I don't appreciate it, it's just that- I mean, never mind" Caspian enquired shyly, uncertain of how Peter would react and not wanting him to misunderstand the intention behind his question and take offense. The Magnificent King sighed and looked away, his frown deepening.

"I know I have behaved quite badly towards you from the beginning and that I'm probably still quite irritating at times, and I am truly sorry for that. I still have trouble admitting that this second time in Narnia has been tough on me. I know it was wrong to expect a great reception, yet I arrived here hoping to be the great hero from the past who came back to save Narnia once more and be the one who gathered the Narnians, give them the courage to get out from hiding. Yet the next thing I know is that you had already done that, you had even secured some weapons and had crafted something of a strategy against Miraz. Then it became clear that the way I used to do things in the Golden Age was not going to work this time if only by the fact that I have no clue on anything Telmarine related. That is an area where the advantage is undeniably yours, being a Telmarine yourself, thus making you a better king for this new Narnia. I still have problems accepting that this is not my time and that leadership belongs to someone else now. I do not doubt that you have it in you to become a great monarch, you have proven that already. I suppose I just need time to get to terms with the idea. Hopefully I'll still be able to help you with my experience, since it is all I have left to offer" Peter admitted, opening up to Caspian. This moment of honestly allowed the Telmarine King to see Peter in a new light. He was a good man, one with insecurities and flaws which he tried to hide behind the pathos of the legendary King of Old, a role he felt obliged to perform not to disappoint everyone's expectations. Perhaps for the first time after the conflict had ended, Caspian saw Peter as a young man, burdened by responsibilities that were beyond his years.

"I did and do not want to take anybody's place, Peter. It is true that I was raised to reign over the Telmarines, but I am much ignorant of Narnian laws and traditions; I do not know what the Narnians are expecting of me and I hope not to disappoint them. You and your siblings, you are much of Narnia's Kings and Queens as I am. I-I do not feel capable of fulfilling the expectations placed on me, not alone, and this is why I need the four of you by my side. You say you believe that I will become a great king, well, at least that makes one of us" Caspian stated, choosing to speak honestly, just as Peter had done.

"Caspian, please, we were scared out our wits at the thought of having to oversee of a whole country. For weeks I could barely take care of my family, how could I look after thousands of people?! But we managed, and I like to think that we did something good. Anyway, as long as we are still here we will help with anything you need" Peter said, sadness creeping up his heart at the thought of leaving again.

"That is the point, Peter. As much as I'm flattered by your words, I do not want you to feel like you're here just to give me advice. You are more than just a source of information, you are not books! You are the Kings and Queens of Old, and together we rule in equality. I do not wish just for your experience, I want you all to reign by my side, not above or below me. Your place as High King is still here, unoccupied. I only took the throne that belonged to me by birth right, but yours is still there, waiting for you to sit on it" Caspian spoke, fiercely trying to prove his point. Peter looked at him, genuinely moved by his passionate speech. The Magnificent King drew a long breath and exhaled, looking down at his shoes.

"It is not that simple. We don't know if we are staying, Caspian. We don't know if we are going to stay long enough to give some meaning to those thrones. What's the point of sitting on them now only for them to be vacant once again" Peter replied, dropping his voice, his tone filled with a hint of hopelessness. Silence danced between the two men, both looking away.

"I prefer to believe that this time you are staying for real" Caspian replied after a moment, surprising Peter with his certainty. The Magnificent King could not help to smile, infected by the Telmarine's optimism.

"Anyway, on an unrelated topic, I was hoping I could ask you something" he said, his voice calm and casual, and Caspian nodded. "Earlier on, you mentioned a scandal involving a person, a woman I believe. Is it someone important?" Peter added curiously.

"Ah, that. I'm afraid it is something personal. That person is someone important to me, and I promise you I will tell you, all of you, everything about it once I have sorted some things out, but for now I'd rather not talk about it" Caspian told him with a sad smile. Peter nodded in understanding and did not ask any further, yet his curiosity was piqued. Who could this woman – if indeed a woman – be and why was she so important to Caspian? He let the matter drop and give the man the space he deserved, but made a mental note to ask him again in a few days and maybe try to get some answers.

"Thank you, Peter, I am glad we had this conversation" Caspian said frankly, extending his hand for his fellow king to take. He then excused himself and left, leaving Peter to stare at his back as he retreated, the matter of the mysterious woman still in his head.

The lords' riposte did not take long to arrive, for an urgent meeting of the Council was called two days later at first light. Caspian and Ed were in a huff because of the early wake up call, having spent most of the previous night discussing the day's events and thus not getting much sleep. The four of them tacitly agreed not to bother waking Lucy up, knowing she would refuse to participate once more. Additionally, it would be a crime to wake her up so early. The weather appeared to mirror their spirits, the morning greeting them with a pale greyish light, a wispy silver mist hovering on the ground. Susan seemed to be the only one who did not mind the early start much, yet the prospect of having another round of angry men snapping at them and among themselves was a most unappealing way to start the day.

They dragged themselves to the Council room, greeted the few lords who were already there and took their places, muscles tightened by the coldness of the room. Noticing Susan rubbing her hands together, Caspian asked a servant to light some fires and put a coal heater at Susan's feet.

"They call upon us and don't even arrive on time!" Ed commented, not bothering to hide his irritation. Nearly fifteen minutes had gone by and more than half the chairs of the Council were still empty. The few lords who had arrived on time were among those Caspian felt most friendly about, for they had tried to put a stop to Miraz's corruption and abuse despite being reduced to a minority.

"They are doing it on purpose" Caspian said, trying to repress a yawn. The royals had to wait another ten minutes before Lord Haren and his group of troublemakers finally arrived, looking mildly pleased with themselves, a fact that did not escape Caspian's notice, and by Peter's and Edmund's expressions, neither had them. It could only mean that hell was about to break lose.

"Apologies for the tardiness, Your Graces, we were delayed by unavoidable matters" one of the lords told, not a single drop of sincerity in his words. Caspian arched an eyebrow but remained silent. As neither he nor the Pevensies spoke, a tall, bulky lord decided to open the discussion.

"We have all gathered, Majesty, to ask Your Highness to reconsider your decision to allow the Narnians to live in the city, taking up on lands belonging to the nobility. Additionally, it is our wish to _remind_ you of some privileges your uncle had formally agreed to regarding the members of the Council" he said, and some of his fellow lords smirked.

"Ah, of course, the privileges, or should I say, the _bribes_ Miraz offered you in exchange of support. What was his offer to you, Lord Garrien? Oh, I remember, it was the exclusive right to the customs duties on foreign ships. And you, Lord Qaar, more lands perhaps? I know for a fact that you charge absurd rents to your tenants" Caspian said, gripping the arms of his throne, for the single mention of his vile uncle sent fire through his veins. The lords in question opened their eyes widely and looked at Caspian in shock.

"We are only demanding what is ours by right, Majesty" another lord argued, rising to his feet.

"Let me ask you something, My Lords, how exactly did you obtain this right you speak about so fervently? Have I not told you we would not take anything which _truly_ belongs to you? However, many among your properties and privileges were obtained through dishonest and dark deeds, of which blackmailing, kidnapping and even murder were the order of the day. How can you claim this as your _right_ , when there is nothing legal about them coming into your possession? You may consider them as privileges resulting from your position or from your so called 'services to the crown', but let us not forget that privileges can be revoked and unfortunately for you, those privileges died with Miraz" Caspian said, his tone firm, his glare piercing the group of noblemen as he spoke.

"Your Highness forgets that as members of the Council we are entitled to some privileges which cannot be disposed of so lightly!" some lord spoke, banging his palm on his knee.

"Certainly, yet I believe that the keyword in your argument was _some_ privileges, Lord Tir. It has come to our attention that the Lords of the Council enjoy privileges exceeding in quantity and importance, and which do not appear to match any criteria of attribution" Caspian explained, pleased at the dumbfounded expression in the man's face. Whispers of outrage were growing louder. "More importantly, Your Lordships seem to forget that the current matter is not one of legislation, but a matter of reorganisation and redefinition of a corrupt and outdated system of privileges based on dubious merit" Caspian added, a small spark of his flaming anger making its way to his voice.

"I am afraid I must remind Your Grace that you need the approval of the Council before taking such a delicate step" another lord spoke, and by his tone Caspian and the others knew he was being careful with his words. Edmund cleared his throat.

"I cannot help but to notice that Your Lordship speaks in terms of Telmarine law, which is clearly structured around the occurrence of a single ruler and is therefore ill-suited in this situation, for there are five of us in the throne. Under such scheme, a Council is fundamentally needed to prevent a monarch from implementing a dictatorial regime. Narnian law, on the contrary, is founded upon the principle that several sit on the throne and thus, each monarch acts as a balancing force against any abuse from the others. Consequently, new laws, decrees, legislation or any royal decision only require the approval of the reigning Kings and Queens" Edmund explained, although his words were steadily challenged by the expressions of indignation coming from the Council seats.

"I will not have a mere child giving me orders!" Lord Tir bellowed, fixing Edmund with his glare, diplomacy gone out of the window.

"I suggest you measure your words carefully, My Lord, for I may be young but I am still your king" Edmund replied icily.

"This is unconceivable! For 1300 years we have obeyed the same laws established by the founding ancestors when they arrived to this land; Caspian IX followed them and so did his father before him. Now we are supposed to accept a violent change in the way we live in order to accommodate the arrival of four children and their talking pets!" Lord Haren exclaimed then, his sunken greyish face red with anger.

"You only prove my point, Lord Haren, this system dates from the arrival of the first Telmarines to Narnia and is therefore outdated" Caspian replied, his calm expression contrasting greatly with that of the Lord in front of him.

"Your Grace, you cannot ignore the Council!" another lord argued, his voice strangled with a mix of fright and outrage.

"Certainly, but it can be _modified_ " Peter told with a smirk. "It is the wish of High King Caspian that the number of Council members be revisited, current members reviewed and Narnian members added" he explained, causing uproar among the noblemen.

"Your Grace, I beg you to reconsider. Council seats have always been a hereditary right; you cannot replace the current seats with fairy tales!" Lord Garr complained, livid at the thought of having fauns, dwarves and centaurs in the Council.

"Hereditary or not, the Council needs new members, new ideas and a new perspective. A number of hereditary seats will be maintained yet Narnians deserve a representation in the Council so decisions can be made according to both Telmarine and Narnian principles and customs" Caspian explained, his tone flat. No matter how much he tried to give a clear explanation and reassure these idiots, they would always miss the point completely.

"What do these Narnians know about our laws anyway!" another lord added, supported by a chorus of exalted noises.

"And what do _you_ know about ours" Peter retorted, beginning to lose his temper. Edmund placed a hand on his shoulder and sent him a meaningful look, silently telling him to calm down.

"For heavens' sake! We are letting children run our kingdom! Look at them, they are barely capable of growing facial hair! Caspian IX would have never let this happen! Our forefathers must be twitching in their tombs at this lack of respect!" Lord Garrien exclaimed, his tone dramatic and exaggerated.

"This is a new era!" Caspian shouted, tightening his already clenched fists, his knuckles turning white. "Telmarine beliefs were built over the oppression of the Narnians! I promised them I was going to give them back their kingdom, and I'm keeping that promise! If you were expecting me to be a selfish tyrant like those before me, then I'm sorry to disappoint you" Caspian resumed, his words dripping with disgust and contempt. His outburst echoed on the stone walls, succeeding in bringing the lords to silence for a moment, yet among them were some who were not deterred.

"Your Majesty is young, maybe your decisions need to be pondered more carefully" Lord Tir ventured in what appeared to be a calming tone, but which Caspian found insulting and patronising. He was ready to retort when a grave yet slightly nasal voice stopped him and he looked at its owner.

"Age is not the matter here. If it were proof of intelligence and experience, Miraz would not have been so naive not to see his own lords plotting against him. He already underestimated us and it became his undoing. Are you sure you want to make the same mistake?" Edmund said, the irony in his tone fuelled by his own temper rising, a mischievous smirk on his lips.

"Is this a threat?" Lord Haren huffed.

"No, it is merely a statement of the facts. You defend age as the source of experience and yet both Miraz and Sopespian, as grown and seasoned adults, should have known better before choosing to rely on their pride and greed to win a battle" Ed quipped matter-of-factly.

"You speak so eloquently, King Edmund, yet what would you know about winning battles" Haren retorted, almost too pleased with himself.

"I suggest you pick up a history book, Lord Haren, you may learn a thing or two" Ed snapped with a smirk. Caspian knew how lethal it could be to engage in a battle of wits with Edmund; the Just King had a mean streak about him and a talent to outsmart his opponent with quick and intelligent yet incredibly scathing remarks. Haren had no chance of outwitting him.

"You little-" Haren spat, yet the men around him quickly got hold of him, preventing him from talking. At least some of them had an instinct of survival, Edmund noted in amusement.

Notwithstanding, the lords were relentless.

"Your Grace cannot possibly let those _creatures_ live among us, they are savages!" A middle-aged lord bellowed, a vein popping on his neck.

"If you took a moment to get to know them better, you would see they are more civilised than many" Susan said cuttingly, her clear eyes narrowed slightly by her frown. Caspian felt a new wave of anger towards the lords as these so called gentlemen had succeeded in upsetting Susan with their insults. The lords felt silent and looked at Susan for the first time since the beginning of the heated discussion, as if finally aware of her presence. The room fell silent for a few seconds before the lords burst into laughter. Caspian and the Pevensies looked at them in confusion.

"I think they finally lost it" Edmund murmured, earning a nod from Peter and Caspian.

The lords took several minutes to regain their composure, Caspian's temper shortening considerably at the looks they threw at Susan through the remnants of their laughter.

"A woman meddling in politics? This must be a joke!" Lord Haren commented, hints of laughter still in his voice, looking at Susan disapprovingly. Peter and Edmund jumped from their thrones, furious and ready to pounce at the lord, but were stopped a couple of steps ahead by Caspian's livid cry.

"ENOUGH!"

Silence fell on the room as Caspian's yell echoed on the walls, every pair of eyes fixed on the young king, who had risen to his feet and had grabbed the squalid lord by the front of his robes, holding him inches from his face.

"This is your Queen you are speaking about! You owe her respect and I will not tolerate any of your condescension towards her in my presence!" Caspian roared, livid and trembling with fury. The lords had gone too far.

"Caspian, please, calm down" Susan asked quietly, appearing at his side and placing her hands on his arm, succeeding in smothering some of his wrath, her gentleness soothing his temper.

"Your Queen has taken pity of you, you should be grateful" Caspian spat, letting go of the man and walking back to his throne.

"I suggest we interrupt this meeting for a recess, I believe we all need a moment to gather our composure" Susan told, hoping to placate the angry men in the room.

The so far unfruitful discussion was resumed a few minutes later, yet contrary to Susan's intention, the small break had done nothing to alleviate the tensions.

"The decision has been made and I will not go back on it, whoever is not happy with it or with the new order of things is free to leave" Caspian said cuttingly, prodded by yet another petition for him to reconsider.

"How dare you, kid, we have been sitting in this Council before you were even born!" one of the oldest lords protested, his hand cutting the air, emphasising his words.

"Then it is high time you left. The Council needs people with an open mind and who are willing to work together for what is best for everyone and not just themselves" Caspian retorted, his temper flaring darky in his chocolate orbs.

"This is outrageous!" the same lord exclaimed, trembling with anger.

"What is outrageous is the fact that you are only waiting for a good moment to stab me in the back, just like Sopespian did to Miraz! We will gather a new Council, whether you like it or not!" Caspian answered heatedly.

"This is leading nowhere" Susan sighed, rubbing her temple.

"I agree" Edmund whispered back, taking a deep breath and standing up. "Your Lordships have expressed your grievances and they have been heard. We will now ponder on the question. You will be duly informed once a decision has been reached. Good day to you" he said firmly and commandingly, leaving no room for more outbursts of temper as he offered his arm to Susan and started walking towards the door.

"Your Grace-" one of the lords begun, yet was ignored by the four monarchs as they all left the room.

"Do you think they will ever leave us alone?" Peter asked a few moments later, massaging his temples.

"No, they won't. The issue now is to find a way to keep them from trying anything worse, although I think I have an idea" Caspian answered, throwing a glance at Peter, who recognised a confident and cunning spark in his dark eyes.

 **AN: So, new story in a very, VERY long time! This actually came about when I was rereading my previous story a few months back and I realised that the premise of the story had not allowed me to add much detail to the beginning of the story and it is really something I wanted to do. I hope you all enjoy this new fic, which more or less (more less than more) follows the same lines as my previous fic. I will try to update as fast as possible, although it may take a while (this very chapter has taken a few months to be ready).**

 **I know this chapter contained I bit too much conflict and discussions, but they were necessary for me to be able to introduce some information and get it out of the way so I can carry along with the plot :)**

 **Reviews and comments are welcome!**

 **Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2: Remembering the Past

**Hello! Brand new chapter! I want to apologise for how long it took me to write/post it! It's been a crazy few weeks for me and I have been in a bit of a drought of creative juices. I love to read your comments, so don't forget to review!**

 **Once again, I own nothing other than plot and OCs :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Remembering the Past**

He had been lying on his bed for a while, half asleep, when a flash of light cut the darkness of the room for a second, startling him. Instinctively, jumped out of bed, just in time to catch another flash, this time longer and accompanied by a low roar. Had it happened at any other time, he would have found this very unusual and intriguing, but given the current state of affairs, there was no time to waste on musings; the answer was obvious on any newspaper and radio programme: it was war. He slipped on his shoes, forgetting about the laces, shouting for his brother to do the same and get dressed fast, fearing what could happen in those few moments they took to leave the house. They had to hurry or it could be too late. His mother soon started shouting in the corridor, hurrying all of them to get out of the house as fast as possible. He could hear her running up and down, collecting things, directing Susan to help her, her voice desperate and worried. He pushed Edmund out of the room, telling him to run to the shelter. Susan met them halfway down the stairs, going up to retrieve some other objects, and he shared a concerned glance at her, scared that they wouldn't make it. Soon enough, they were all running towards the small underground shelter in the backyard, their mother calling desperately after them, rushing them inside. The sound of bombs falling nearby was heard and the ground trembled, as if fearing the wounds this attack would inflict. An explosion nearby got his attention for a split second, before his mother pulled his arm, yelling for him to get in, her eyes showing the deep anguish in her heart. As he closed the small door, there was a loud bang and screams could be heard, certainly from people who were escaping too. Air-raid sirens were bellowing their rhythmical wails. He thought of his neighbours, the loose friends he had made through the years, and who he would probably not see again. He could hear Edmund fumbling with an oil lamp, the orange glow of the lamp dissipating the darkness of the shelter an instant later, allowing them to see each other at last. His heart was sliced when he saw Susan and Lucy with their arms around each other, fright evident their pale expressions. Susan's clear orbs were looking up at him, and he nodded, doing his best to appear strong, even if he was frightened to the bone. Lucy was hiding her face in her sister's chest, sobbing lightly, her small shoulders shaking. Mother was in a frightful state. She was shaking, her hand grasping his arm tightly, her honey-coloured eyes scanning her children from head to toe, making sure no one was hurt. He knew that every time there was an air raid, she would think they wouldn't make it, and then her thoughts would drift to Father, hoping that he would still be alive. He knew, even if she didn't tell him, he could see it in her sad expression, and he himself had had the same thoughts, almost feeling the cold hand of death brushing its bony fingers down his spine, breathing coldly on his neck.

The scene around him changed suddenly and he was now standing in front of a greyish building, large and a few stories high, with hundreds of windows all along its length. Behind him, two large metal gates were firmly closed. Everything was so grim and he felt imprisoned, his eyes still fixed on the gates and the tall iron grid on both sides. Boys of various ages were walking around him, some playing around, others laughing, others talking with their friends on the stairs, some passing by him, too interested in their own conversations to pay attention to the boy looking around in confusion. They were all wearing uniforms and he looked at his clothes, recognising the dark blue sweater and grey trousers, his hand gasping the raw fabric they were made of. He looked up to the building again and saw some of his classmates coming through the door, waving at him, telling him to come closer. His classmates, his friends from- of course! He was in school! How could he not recognise it before! He shook off the feeling of discomfiture and waved a greeting to his friends, walking over to them. They then started gesturing towards his back in a desperate manner and he turned around out of curiosity, his eyes searching for whatever was causing them to act this way. Across the street stood another building, very similar to the one towering behind him. For a moment he was quite at loss to what his friends were pointing at, until he noticed a group of girls near the gates, one of which stood out by the long silver blond hair cascading down her back, gently caressed by the wind. A small rose clip was keeping it from her face, letting him see it, her blue eyes sparkling as she laughed about what her friends were saying. Alice, that was her name, and he had fancied her for quite a long time, always trying to catch a glimpse of her whenever it would be recess time. For a moment he stood there, gazing at her, waiting for the all too familiar sensation of having his thoughts swept away by her, but nothing happened, adding more to his earlier bewilderment. Some of her friends started giggling and pointing at him, and she looked up, her lips curling into a small smile when she saw him. She waved timidly at him, and he waved back, his hand moving in what felt like an automated reaction. An explosion of catcalls burst behind him and he rolled his eyes, throwing a pointed look at his friends. He was about to shout something at his silly friends when a slender shadow darkened the courtyard, covering him, his friends and everyone around him. His eyes darted to the sky, a gripping sensation constricting his chest. A plane bearing the Luftwaffe cross flew over their heads, and he grew pale. He tried to run, bumping his way around the chaos of panicking people. He desperately looked for a safe place to hide, his heart tight with worry over his sisters, his brother, his mother, but then there was a deafening sound and...

Peter woke up with a scream and sat up on his bed, frantically looking around. Sweat was running richly down his forehead and the back of his neck, the bed covers tangled around him. His breath was laboured, coming out in sound, short pants, and his stomach was tossing and turning, the waves of nausea almost unbearable for a moment. Bombs, school, his mother, war, his house, soldiers, Alice; images were running like unorganised scenes of a film in his head, and he couldn't suppress a strangled groan, the icy hand of fear closing around his heart and filling his chest with dread. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, noticing only then the streaks of tears on his cheeks. His eyes swept over the dimly lit room, memory of his whereabouts slowly making its way up. It was his room in the Telmarine castle. He was in bed, the bluish tint of the very first lights of day peering through the nearest window and casting some light over his surroundings. The fire in the hearth was almost extinguished, reduced to dying embers glistening with their red-orange glow, while a lonely candle burnt silently in one of the farthest corners of the room, probably forgotten by him in his eagerness to get some much needed rest. He took a deep breath, calm and relief slowly sinking in. He was safe, he was in Narnia.

For a moment he thought about the nightmare, how everything – his house, school, even the people – appeared pale and lacking colour, so grey and cold. Even Alice's silvery hair seemed to have lost some of its radiance. His thoughts remained on her for a moment. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen, and he remembered having a crush on her – one hell of a crush at that – like almost every other boy in his year. He remembered sitting under the tree in their backyard in Finchley and thinking of her, of her smile, imagining how her skin would feel like, her lips. He shook his head, focusing back on what was bothering him in the first place. If he thought about her now, he didn't feel that tingle in his body, that excitement which accompanied her smiles to him, or the nervousness of what he would tell her, or the desperate hope not to look like a fool. He felt nothing, nothing at all. Was it because he was in Narnia? Or perhaps, after all he had lived here, he had subconsciously realised it had been a silly crush? Maybe. And really, why was he dreaming of her anyway? He snorted at this thought; he certainly had more important things to dream about.

There was a soft knock on the door and he gasped, so involved in his thoughts that the sound startled him utterly. The door opened slightly and Lucy's head popped inside, smiling as she saw her brother awake.

"Sorry Pete, I heard you screaming, I came to check if you were alright" she whispered, and he smiled, gesturing for her to come in. She closed the door behind her and tiptoed towards the bed, her nightgown swishing softly behind her. Noticing she was not wearing slippers, Peter grabbed her feet and rubbed them between his hands, something he had done countless times before when she was younger.

"You will get a cold, walking barefoot around this chilly castle, Lu" he said softly, pulling the covers around her. She smiled sheepishly, and snuggled closer to him.

"You had a nightmare, didn't you? You're all sweaty" she told him, her big eyes looking up at him, brushing a damp strand of his hair.

"It was nothing important, Lu, but thanks for caring" he told her, patting her hair in an affectionate manner.

"Mmm, you look a bit pale, do you feel ill?" she commented, touching his forehead to check for a fever.

"I'm fine, Lu, really, it was just a bad dream" he smiled, taking her hand and placing a small affectionate kiss on her knuckles.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lucy offered, her dark blue eyes examining his expression.

"No, it really was a very silly dream" he told, brushing away her concern, although the little queen did not look quite convinced. "Do you want me to come with you to your room?" he offered.

"Oh, no need. I was thinking on asking Susan if I could sleep with her tonight, my room is a bit too chilly. Or maybe I should ask Caspian if he would let me sleep in his" the little queen pondered jokingly, jumping out the bed.

"Lucy!" Peter gasped. The idea of having Lucy not only waking but snuggling up to Caspian being far from proper to his standards.

"I am joking, silly" she told him, sticking her tongue out at him. "I would stay here, but you snore too much. Maybe I'll go wake Ed up, I know that deep down he likes being snuggled to, however fervently he denies it" she mused and Peter shook his head, sighing.

"Lucy, take that blanket over there and go to _your_ bed" he whispered, pointing to a chair close to the fire. "And don't wake anyone up" he added, just as she opened the door to leave. She giggled and blew him a kiss, closing the door quietly behind her. He smiled at her antics and rearranged his pillows, patting one of them softly before laying back down. The sick feeling of war was still cramping his chest, yet less strongly so, Lucy's sweet concern managing to ease it slightly. He turned to his side and snuggled into the covers, hoping for his dreams to be better this time.

Peter woke up some hours later, and judging by the position of the sun in the sky, Peter could tell that it was the early morning. He groaned as he turned to lie on his back. The horrible shadow of his nightmare still hovered over him, causing his insides to twist at the cold feeling that washed upon him and brought a new wave of nausea along. He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. As much as he tried, he couldn't drive the nasty feeling away, and with a sigh he accepted this was going to be quite a dreadful day. Of one thing he was certain, he did not want to return to such a lifeless and icy place, not after he had seen the vibrant colours of Narnia, and the peace of going to sleep without worrying for bombs falling on their heads. Despite numerous reassurances, nobody had a clear idea of how long the war would last, so the threat was still there, and soon enough he would get that dreadful letter, enlisting him to serve his country. War in England was cruel, not at all like Narnia, where he could solve conflicts with his word and sword; there, nothing could stop the bullets, the bombs, the mines. No, he did not want to participate of that, to be away from home, from his family, just like Father. He would not be able to cope with the fact that they would worry for him, living with the constant anguish of not knowing if he was still alive. No, he couldn't do that to his mother, to Susan. He desperately prayed for Aslan to let them stay in this wonderful land forever, telling him about the horrors of war on the other world and how he didn't want to experience that again. Tears started pouring down his eyes, and he brushed them away briskly, feeling angry at himself for letting the darkness in his chest grow bigger. He scrambled out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Filling the adorned basin with water, he splashed cold water on his face several times, hoping to wash out the anguish and pain, but simple water did not have such power. He looked at his reflection on the small mirror and saw the fear in the blue eyes staring back at him, the fear of a boy at war. A cold, loud slap echoed on the marble bathroom walls, and Peter's cheek grew red, his hand leaving a fine imprint on it. No, he couldn't let fear overtake him like that, for his family's sake and his own. All this was just a stupid dream.

He spent most of his day in a sour mood, avoiding any kind of company, not wishing to give explanations. He choose the library as his place of temporary confinement, opting to have his meals there, raking the shelves for interesting books and making some notes, the scratching noise of his pen against the parchment working in a soothing way. He was impressed by the huge collection of medicine books he found in the library, some very old, covered with thick layers of dust. He snorted many times as he read some of the theories and facts, knowing them to be incorrect and even farfetched, yet these singularities made them all the more interesting. He was distracted from a very interesting paragraph by a servant who shyly moved some of the books scattered around the table to make a space for the large silver tray she had brought with her. Pushing his notes out of the way, he thanked her and spared a look at the contents of the tray. Juice, sandwiches, tea, pastries, a small pot of freshly made stew. He smiled and made a mental note to thank Susan for sending such a generous meal. No matter how busy she was or how antisocial he felt, Susan always took care of him, insisting that he ate well. With a warmer feeling in his heart he returned to his book, munching on a sandwich as he did so.

The library was flooded with the golden light of the afternoon sun when Edmund popped in to check on his brother, hoping to find him in a better mood.

"Is there anything in here to cure mood swings, irritability and a tendency towards pompousness?" he joked, sitting in front of Peter and leafing uninterestedly through one of the books. Peter sent him a glare.

"I'm fine" Peter stated, scribbling a few notes on a piece of parchment.

"If you feel like being antisocial and avoiding your family, that is fine by me, but Susan and Lucy are worried about you, and even Caspian wondered if there was anything the matter" Edmund said, his gaze fixed on his brother's face. Peter did not look up from his book, but Ed knew he wasn't reading. "Lu said something about a nightmare" he pressed, and Peter rolled his eyes.

"It was nothing important, just a stupid dream about a stupid place, nothing more" Peter replied, visibly irritated, slamming his book closed and getting up, walking away from Ed towards the shelves. Edmund followed him with his gaze, yet remained quiet. He had a pretty good idea of what had Peter in such foul mood.

"Well then, I will leave you to sulk on your own. Just try to make it to dinner, if not for you then for the girls" Ed said with a sigh. A muffled non-committal noise came from behind a shelf and Ed shrugged, walking away. The great carved wooden door of the library opened just as the Just King was walking towards it, revealing the tall figure of Caspian, who appeared to be looking for Peter.

"Is Peter alright? Is it anything serious?" Caspian asked. Edmund raised an eyebrow and shook his hand in a vague gesture. Feeling a bit more relieved, Caspian caught Edmund's hint for them to go talk outside, the young king gesturing at the shelves with his head, suggesting Peter was close enough to listen.

"He had a nightmare. About the- _other_ world" Ed said once he made sure they were out of Peter's earshot. "He gets like this sometimes, particularly when it's a nasty nightmare, the best is to leave him to sort out his feelings alone". Edmund explained, his tone tinged with a tint of grimness that did not escape Caspian's notice.

"What is there in your country so awful to haunt him to the point of isolating himself all day?" Caspian asked curiously, imagining all sorts of monstrous creatures.

"War, for one. But I think it is also a matter of pride. You see, we are not royalty back there, Caspian. We are just children, and adults don't respect children, don't listen to what they have to say. Pete hates to be treated like a child, to be ignored and to be pushed around. In- _England_ we are grownups trapped in children's bodies and no one cares to think of us as anything different, that's what irks Peter the most, I suppose" Edmund told, his voice dropping to little more than a whisper. Caspian could see a sad glow on the Just King's eyes, the usual mischievous and witty spark absent from his gaze. Even if they had not known each other for long, Caspian knew that although his best friend was speaking about Peter, his own feelings were making its way into the conversation. For the first time in their short friendship, Caspian saw Edmund looking forlorn. Deciding to leave his questions about life in their world for a more suitable moment, Caspian changed the subject, remembering a question he had wanted to ask Edmund for some time.

"Could you mind clearing something up?" he asked in a casual voice, receiving a nod in reply. "Is 'England' the real name of your kingdom? I have heard Susan talking of a 'United Kingdom' and Lucy mentioned something about 'Britain', while you have spoken of something called 'Finchley' and 'London'. Are all these villages?" Caspian asked, looking puzzled as he tried to remember all those names. Edmund snorted, finding Caspian's confusion quite amusing.

"I understand your confusion, but it's all the same place, more or less" Edmund explained, laughing at Caspian's baffled expression. "Alright, I think I can explain it better. You see, we come from a village called Finchley, which is not far from a city called London, which in turn is the capital of a country named England. Now, England is located on an island, called Britain, and together with its neighbours Scotland, Wales and Ireland – well, some of it – it forms the United Kingdom, which is ruled by one king" Edmund explained, trying and failing to keep his explanation simple.

"Whales?!" Caspian exclaimed, even more bewildered than before. "Oh I see, you are most definitely pulling my leg" he then added, throwing him a sceptical look. Edmund laughed whole-heartedly and shook his head.

"I am most definitely not, not this time" he assured his friend before he proceeded to clarify that, however similar sounding, the country had nothing to do with the animal.

"Alright, I see. But the rest is certainly balderdash" Caspian told, looking at him in disbelief as he crossed his arms. "I mean, four kingdoms ruled by the same king, you _have_ to be joking" he added, shaking his head at such nonsense. Edmund exhaled tiredly.

"Come on, let's go grab a bite in the kitchen, I feel this will take long to explain" Edmund said, chuckling in between words.

Susan's eyes scanned the same paragraph twice, thrice, but as much as she recognised the words, she could not settle her focus on the text, her train of thought occupied by another matter completely. Caspian had mentioned a scandal during their meeting with the Council lords and the hint of a woman – or at least she thought it was a woman – had slipped his tongue, although he had quickly corrected it. Yet, the look on his eyes as he spoke was the darkest she had ever seen him, darker than the one he gave Miraz upon discovering he had murdered his father. She had never seen him so full of rage and disgust. Whoever was capable of stirring such a reaction from Caspian had to be extremely important to him. She blew an aggravated sigh and slammed her book closed, deeming it useless to continue trying to read. Truth was, she had been scared of Caspian for a moment, frightened at the raw anger she saw in his eyes, uncertain of what he would do next. Who was this woman and what had happened to her? One thing was certain, though, she was important to Caspian and he loved her. Her heart stung at the thought, as if showered by something acid and vile, allowing her thoughts to turn darker. She imagined a fiancée, a wife, a lover. Was she a long lost love? The one girl who had captured his heart before she was roughly taken away from him? And why was she gone? Could it be...? No, of course not, Caspian was far too honourable, yet, if he really loved her, if they had intended to marry... Could it be that this girl was carrying Caspian's child? She was brought back to reality by the light thud of her book landing on the wooden floor. She had let her imagination go too far. She shook her head, blaming it on all the romance novels she had read. This was definitely _not_ the plot of a romantic tragedy! Yet, as much as she tried to rationalise it, the sour feeling in her heart did not go away, confusing her with its mix of sadness and anger. Why was she feeling all this? For a moment she felt guilty for imagining Caspian in such a discourteous light, for he had been nothing but a gentleman to her. The idea of Caspian courting some girl made her stomach twist and her heart ache. But why? It confused her, surprised her, shocked her. Truth was, he knew little about Caspian, about his past. There might have been a bit of an attraction between them when they first met in the forest, but it was soon replaced with friendship and comradery as they fought side by side. So why did the thought of him having someone to love bother her to such an irrational extent? Why did it bother her at all? This whole affair was preposterous and blowing out of proportion. She was letting a simple and irrelevant mention question the whole nature of her relationship with Caspian. Was he really _just_ an acquaintance? She pondered on the subject in spite of its absurdity. She loved their carefree talks, so light and amusing that she felt free, free from her title to be just Susan, free to forget diplomacy and talk about anything, the topics of their conversations changing so swiftly that she would not be able to trace them back to the first. He was so passionate and curious about Old Narnia, always coming to her with a question which they would end up discussing for hours. She could see his soul, his heart, so clear in his eyes, in his gestures, and she felt that, somehow, he could see hers too. And it hit her. All those feelings she was experiencing were not isolated; it was not just anger and sadness, no, together they formed jealousy. She let out an exasperated groan, not understanding her heart at all. Perhaps it was because she did not want to lose a friend, to be replaced as his conversation companion. She snorted at the stupidity of her own argument. _Perhaps the attraction is still there, growing, changing._ She felt herself blush.

"I am delirious, that has to be it" she whispered, hiding her face on a cushion to muffle her scream of annoyance. Deciding she needed to vent this- _thing_ , she got up, throwing the cushion back on the armchair she had been occupying until then. "That's it, I'm going for a walk" she stated to herself, picking the book from the floor and placing it on the tea table a tad too vigorously.

"May I accompany Your Grace? That is, if my company is welcome" a heavily accented voice said behind her, startling her.

"How-how long have you been there?" she asked, turning to look at him, embarrassment pulsating from every fibre of her being.

"I just came in" Caspian lied, fully aware that she could tell he was not telling the truth, but wishing to spare her from having to explain what she clearly regarded as an embarrassing moment.

"I am sorry you had to witness such ridiculous beha-"

"In fact, I wished to invite you to admire the sights from the high tower, it has a privileged view of the gardens that I thought you might enjoy" Caspian interrupted her, diverting the topic, noticing her discomfort. Susan was genuinely surprised.

"Oh, sure, I would love to" Susan replied with an awkward smile. He smiled back and gestured for her to walk before him, holding the door open for her. Once in the corridor, he offered her his arm, overdoing his chivalry on purpose, succeeding in making her laugh. They walked in silence for a few minutes, their path very familiar to Susan.

"Caspian"

"Yes?" the Telmarine King replied, confirming her suspicions that he had not noticed anything wrong yet.

"I thought we were going to the high tower"

Caspian stopped dead on his tracks and whispered a curse before spinning them around. Susan giggled loudly, her giggle growing into a bubbling laugh at Caspian's indignant glower, before he too burst out laughing.

Edmund whispered a curse and turned right, trying to retrace his steps. The sun was beginning to set and he had spent the last ten minutes trying to find his way back to the south wing of the castle.

"Bloody castle, so many corridors" Edmund whispered, his boots echoing in the empty hallway. What had started as the search for his kingly best friend had ended up in him getting lost. Twice. One missed turn and he had found himself in a totally unknown part of the castle instead of the corridor leading to Caspian's study. Positively annoyed, the Just King turned left at the end of the corridor, letting out a sound of contentment as a long familiar hallway stretched in front of him. Finally, he reached the small private study, a cosy room Caspian had conditioned as an office but which had quickly grown into a common room for all of them, its comfy warmth adding to its homely appeal. More often than not, this is where the Telmarine King would be found when avoiding obnoxious nobles. Edmund opened the door, ready to address his best friend, but he found the place empty instead.

"Bummer, I could have sworn he was here" Edmund said to no one in particular, absentmindedly shuffling some papers on the desk.

"I would appreciate you did not mess my desk" an unmistakeably Telmarine voice said at the door. Edmund swore under his breath. Caspian had the horrible habit of appearing behind people's backs when least expected.

"Damn it Caspian!" the Just King grunted, turning to glare at his friend, who was leaning on the doorframe, looking amused.

"It works every time" Caspian replied, grinning smugly.

" _Anyway_ ," Edmund said pointedly. "How about you get your ass handed to you in a game of chess?" he asked with a cheeky smirk. Caspian lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh, that is rich coming from the man whose king was kissing my knight's butt last time we played" Caspian said, returning Ed's smirk as he walked towards his chess set, Edmund taking a seat in front of him. As Lucy and Susan had come to know, the games of chess between Edmund and Caspian were never silent, and a few minutes into the game found the two kings swapping witty yet harmless insults every now and then.

"How does your knight like being thrown off his horse, huh?!" Caspian yelled, waving Edmund's black knight in front of him.

"HA! Check!" Edmund yelled back, successfully deflating Caspian's smirk. Ed looked at his friend while he pondered on his next move.

"So, this is not just a game of chess, is it?" Caspian asked nonchalantly, moving his tower a few paces and knocking one of Ed's pawns out of the way. Edmund raised his eyebrows. Caspian was among the few people who could see through him, perhaps due to how alike their ways were, after all, it takes one to know one. Sighing in defeat, Edmund made his move, collecting Caspian's ivory tower and putting it aside.

"Who is the girl?" he asked casually, earning a puzzled look from Caspian. "You know, the one from the scandal?" Edmund explained. Caspian knew his friend was being cautious, choosing his words carefully so as not to trespass any boundaries and avoid any strife between them.

"Curious, Peter asked me the same thing" Caspian replied, moving his knight to its assigned location.

"Don't change the topic. I have exhausted all the possibilities of who this girl may be" Edmund confessed, leaving Caspian to wonder how long his friend had been pondering on the matter.

"Take a guess" Caspian told him, leaning back on his chair and smirking at the Just King.

"Servant? Nanny? Childhood friend? Imaginary friend?" Edmund tried, and Caspian shook his head, chuckling. "Lady friend?" he hesitated, sighing at Caspian's amused but mute response. "Fiancée? Wife? Lover? One-night-fling?" Edmund ranted, grimacing at the last option.

"A what?" Caspian asked, not having heard the term before.

"You know, a girl you have-um- _spent_ the night with, in private, just once" Edmund explained uncomfortably.

"Oh, I see. Nope, none of the above" Caspian answered, and Edmund stared at him, puzzled.

"Then what? Oh wait, don't tell me she is your daughter?" Edmund asked, his eyes opened wide.

"Do I look like a father to you?" Caspian asked him, raising one of his eyebrows.

"No, but that does not mean you could. Plus, I have been reading a bit about Telmarine history and I have noticed Telmarine kings married rather young, _too_ young if you ask me" Edmund argued.

"Rest assured, my friend, I'm still single and heirless, and that won't change anytime soon" Caspian affirmed soberly.

"You aren't going to tell me, are you?" Edmund deduced, knowing the look in his friend's eyes.

"Nope" Caspian said with a smirk. "But I can tell you that you'll find out soon enough, or at least I hope so" he added with a faint enigmatic tone.

"Fair enough, I know when I've lost a battle. Check mate. Another game?" Edmund told, knocking Caspian's king down before he rearranged the pieces on the board. The flow of understanding, or the 'mind reading' as his siblings called it, made him certain that Caspian was not going to let the tiniest bit of information slip and that it was useless to keep insisting; he himself would do exactly the same. He then froze on his seat.

"Caspian, you don't think the counsellors are considering finding me a wife, do you?" he asked, and Caspian could not help breaking into peals of laughter at his dismayed expression.

Peter was bored. He had read quite a lot and had even taken some books to his chamber, marking some interesting pages for later, but after spending the whole day in the library, his body was aching for more active activity. Out of nothing better to do, he decided to take a walk around the castle, choosing to venture through the areas of the castle he had not yet been to and making a mental map of the place. He wandered around, greeting servants as he passed by, going up stairs and turning around corners. The more he walked the fewer servants he met until there were none, a clear sign that he had reached an abandoned part of the castle, the path ahead darkened by the absence of lit torches. Grabbing the nearest burning torch, he plunged into the dusty pathway, his steps echoing emptily. He passed several doors, some carrying heavy locks, others left open, wispy spider-webs dangling from the handles here and there. Feeling adventurous, he decided to open one of the doors, a small tingle of excitement surging in his chest, ready to face the unknown. The door creaked as he pulled it open and the rusty hinges gave in halfway through, causing the door to fall with a heavy thud, a soldier curse slipping through Peter's lips and echoing on the empty corridor. With some effort, he pushed the door to rest on the doorframe, lest it fell completely and made an even bigger mess. The door had thrown a big cloud of dust, forcing him to wave his hand around to keep it away from his face. Coughing and debating whether or not to tell Caspian about the broken door, he stepped inside, holding the torch over his head. Although the room was not crammed, it was filled with all sorts of objects which appeared to have been put there with care; boxes piled neatly, all the furniture covered with blankets. Old armours, tarnished weapons looking at least several centuries old, half a dozen chests – which Peter decided he would check later – among other things. A huge wardrobe had caught his attention, its intricately carved surface powdered with a thick layer of dust which did not diminish its stateliness. He smiled fondly at the remarkable yet vague similarity it had with the wardrobe in Professor Kirke's house, the wardrobe which had started everything. He brushed his hand against the carvings, taking in the detail under the heavy coat of greyish dust. He admired the fine wooden piece of furniture for a moment, moving around it and taking closer looks, his sneezes echoing in the otherwise silent room.

"I must ask Caspian if I could move it to my room" Peter mused to himself, inspecting a tiny carving of an eagle on one of the corners. After another minute inspecting the small metallic details he had found after cleaning a good layer of dust, Peter decided to take a look inside. As he opened the door, a couple of boxes fell, spilling their contents on the floor. Peter whispered a curse and looked down at the floor, hoping not to have broken anything. He was surprised to find a few toys, a handful of pebbles, some coloured pencils and a stack of papers scattered on the floor. Placing his torch on a nearby holder, the king began gathering the box's contents.

"This must have been Caspian's, I suppose" Peter whispered, grabbing and examining a golden jewelled orb, wondering what it was. He put it aside, deciding to ask Caspian later, and picked the objects that had rolled on the floor, smiling as he picked up some marbles, fine pieces of polished glass, containing what looked like emeralds and other gems in the centre. He put some in his pocket so he could show them to Lucy before returning them to Caspian, growing more and more curious about the Telmarine's childhood.

As he put the boxes back on the wardrobe, another object caught his attention, a small box – handcrafted, without a doubt – small pieces of rounded coloured glass glinting on its sides and lid. The imperfect lines of the carvings witnessed this as the work of an amateur rather than a professional, looking more like a mother's day gift than a regal present. Opening the lid, he found yellowed papers, his curiosity piqued more than ever. Reaching for the folded parchment on top, he opened it unceremoniously. Without even caring for how messy his clothes were going to get, he sat on the floor, the box sitting in front of him, open while he looked through the stack of messy papers. He found mostly drawings, the pages signed by Caspian in crooked handwriting, and picturing him, the little prince, in various colourful scenes. He passed the pages, scanning the drawings and laughing at some of the things the boy Caspian had drawn, until one particular drawing caught his attention. Caspian was standing in the middle of a big drawing, a forest in the background. He was holding hands with two boys and two girls, one of them with brilliant cerulean eyes – which Caspian had drawn with a sky blue colour – and long brown hair. All of them had golden – yellow, for the prince certainly lacked a golden crayon – crowns and pink round smiles. He leaned into the paper and inspected the drawings carefully, interested on the boy at Caspian's right. His hair was as yellow as his crown, two blue dots marking his eyes. He was wearing a bright blue cape and bearing a long sword and a shield. Peter did a double take. By the Mane, it was him! Caspian had drawn him! And the sword was Rhindon, attached to his belt where most of the books pictured it! He turned the paper around to find a scribbled explanation of the scene. _Me and the Kings and Queens of Old, having lots of fun_. Peter could only imagine what kind of fun Caspian imagined they would be having. He turned the paper again, and noticed a small note under each of them, telling who they were. For a moment, he felt an immense wave of affection towards the little boy who had drawn this, a little boy whose imagination had allowed him to dream up all sorts of adventures, the same little boy who could not know that years later he would meet the very four kings and queens from his wildest fantasies.

He folded the paper and put it delicately next to the others. As he turned the pages, he began noticing that the drawings gave way to letters, childish at first but gradually becoming more serious, evolving as Caspian grew older. Most of the letters were rather short, some casual and full of small jokes, while others served as replies to invitations to parties. Peter snorted at the plans of escape that were devised on paper and which had, by all evidence, succeeded. A bright red seal on a thick envelope caught his attention next, the crest on the seal striking a cord of familiarity. He racked his brain, searching in his memories where exactly he had seen the symbol before. "Maharayab!" he whispered triumphantly, and took the envelope in his hands, opening it slowly. Inside, several neat pieces of parchment were folded, revealing a slant, elegant writing as he unfolded them.

 _Dear Prince Caspian,_

 _I write to Your Majesty in great haste, for you, above everyone, have the right to know about the latest news. After managing to infiltrate some people into the deep Narnian forest, the girl was found by Archen soldiers and brought safely across the border. She seems to be in good health other than some small bruises, which were to be expected after her hasty incursion into the forest in the dark. The escort and carriage I had sent to the Archen border were diligently waiting for her and she was safely taken to Anvard, where King Gaetan welcomed her with open arms; she could not be in better care. Her arrival coincided with my visit to Anvard, and this is why I can reassure you of her wellbeing, having seen her and spoken to her personally. It pleases me immensely to tell you that she has adapted all too well to her new home and has the entire royal family besotted with her, His Majesty King Gaetan in particular, who adores her as if she was his own daughter._

 _Worry not about her safety, dear Prince, for I can assure you that Miraz will think twice before trying anything against her. Archen and Maharabian soldiers have been stationed at the Narnian border with Archenland, and, with the humblest pretention, I can say that Telmarine troops would be quite foolish to believe they can even dent a Maharabian armour, let alone pierce it._

 _I hope my words have succeeded in easing some of your sorrow and worry, knowing that she is well and, above all, alive. I thank the Gods for giving us the wisdom and the means to prevent Miraz from carrying his abominable plan to completion._

 _I allow myself a moment of candidness to express my concern for your future, My Prince. Miraz has proved to be a vile and ruthless man, lacking any sensibility or feeling, capable of cold murder without any regret or sign of guilt. He has killed before, my boy, and I am afraid that soon, he will see no use for you anymore and decide against you. This concern I share with King Gaetan and the recently crowned King Trojka of Tarnova, as we are terribly worried for your life. Would you ever feel the need to flee, My Prince, do not hesitate on letting me know through whatever means, I will not measure efforts to come to your aid, even if it means mobilising troops into Narnia; I pray the Gods that the situation does not come to that._

 _Nevertheless, I allow myself the liberty of asking you to be vigilant. Do be very careful, my boy, watch your back and guard yourself. Do not trust anyone, especially nobles and high ranked soldiers, for it is them who are most likely to stab you in the back, as I am most certain someone as cunning and intelligent as Your Grace already knows._

 _As an emergency measure, I have sent one of my most trusted men to Narnia, who I put at your service. He is disguised very well, and is ready to act at the slightest sign of peril, in case, Gods forbid, that something befalls you. Do not hesitate to contact him. Professor Cornelius knows how to find him._

 _Never, dear Caspian, never lose your hope and courage. Aslan does not abandon those who truly believe in him._

 _Always your friend,_

 _Radhanath_

Peter stared at the letter for a long time, assimilating its contents, rereading some paragraphs over and over, his mind reeling on this new piece of information. The author of the letter must have been referring to the mysterious woman Caspian refused to talk about! So Miraz had tried to kill her, but could not, thanks to both the King of Archenland and the Raj, which meant she was still alive and probably still in Anvard. But then again, the Raj did not comment on her relation to Caspian, not a mention of her name or anything he could use to find more about her. Could it be that she was Caspian's child? How old could she have been when Miraz attempted on her life? Well, old enough to walk, by the looks of it, but Caspian was not old enough to have a grown daughter, he was barely a year older than him. Peter reached for the box in the hope of finding any other clue. Maybe she was Caspian's mother, perhaps threatening Miraz because she had been the legitimate queen? Peter quickly dismissed the idea, remembering that Caspian had told them she had died of an illness a few months before her husband had been murdered. Peter felt quite sorry for Caspian, recalling the sadness in the Telmarine's voice as he spoke about his mother. He could not even begin to imagine how awful it must have been for Caspian to face such a heart-breaking loss at such a young age. He could only imagine his pain for he had never lost someone close, but many times his heart had feared and ached at the thought of not seeing his father alive again. With a sigh, he collected the papers and put them back in the box, taking it along with him as he exited the room. On his way out, he cast a sheepish glance at old worm-eaten door that now lay heavily on its frame, tilted to the side. Shrugging, he walked away, his head full of the newly-discovered information.

As Peter ran down the stairs, he met Professor Cornelius, the old man carrying a big stack of books. Peter balanced the box on one hand and picked some of the books, greeting the wise dwarf with a smile.

"My King, you're too kind, but I do not wish to keep you from your business" Doctor Cornelius spoke, seeing as Peter was going on a different direction.

"Oh, it's not a bother at all. Actually, Professor, there is something you may be able to help me with" Peter told him, and accompanied him to his study. As soon as they entered the small room, Peter was rendered speechless, awestruck by the contents of the room. The walls were all crammed with shelves and books and chests of drawers. Rolls and rolls of parchment were dispersed everywhere, some half opened between books, others stacked in various corners. Peter recognised some of them as maps of the nightly skies, each dot carrying a small label with a name. A particularly old parchment propped on a chair caught his attention, its contents appearing strangely familiar to him. Putting the box he was carrying on top of a small cabinet, he took a closer look, his mind trying to spot the right place where he had seen that map before.

"By the Mane! Where did you find this, Professor?" Peter asked, his eyes wide, memories washing over him like a gust of warm wind.

"Ah, I see you recognise it, Your Highness" the Professor responded, his dark eyes glinting behind his spectacles.

"Of course I do, Ed and I drew this on our second year in Narnia, it used to be on my study, hanging on the eastern wall" Peter told him, and for a moment it seemed that he was not in the professor's cosy study, but back in Cair Paravel, on the very same room he had mentioned.

"It took me several years to find it, and I was glad to see it had been quite well preserved, though this piece here was ripped off, probably when the palace was attacked" the doctor pointed out, his finger pointing to the middle of the parchment, a chunk of the eastern sea replaced by a long shapeless rip.

"Ah, the Lone Islands, and Galma, I can draw them back to you, I remember them as clearly as the palm of my hand" Peter offered, already tracing the outlines of the Islands in his head.

"Your help and knowledge are most welcome, My King, yet I recall you had a matter you wished to discuss with me?" the old professor asked, reminding Peter why he had sought the Professor in the first place.

"Ah yes. Caspian-um- _mentioned_ a woman during the last meeting with the lords of the Council. I am curious as to who this may be" Peter asked.

"Ah, I see. And have you asked him about it?" the Professor enquired again.

"Yes, but he did not wish to talk about it. I respect his decision, but I found this box and an interesting letter from the Raj, so I was hoping you could tell me more about it" Peter told him, his gaze dropping to the wooden box on his lap.

"My King, I may know who this person is, but I believe this is something King Caspian wishes to remain personal, at least for the time being, and he certainly must have his reasons for doing so; I would be betraying his trust if I told you. I can only suggest you be patient, Your Majesty, I am certain King Caspian will tell you when the time is right" Cornelius revealed. Although Peter understood and respected both Caspian's and the Professor's position, he felt disappointed at being so close to unveiling this mystery.

"I understand and it was never my intention to put you in a difficult position, Professor. I must leave now, but I thank you for your time" Peter told the old man with a smile, rising to his feet.

"It was my pleasure. My door is always open for Your Grace if you ever are in need of a good conversation and a warm cup of tea" the Professor said, and Peter beamed at his offer.

"I will most definitely keep you to that offer, Professor, and I must come back with Ed to fix that map of yours" Peter said with a short nod, closing the door behind him. He looked down at the ornamented box in his hands, deciding to hold onto it for a little longer.

A few days later, Lucy came up with the idea of them visiting Cair so she could take some things from her chest, consequently pestering Peter for them to go. Seeing how the little queen persistently tried to get her brother to agree, Caspian noted he would very much like to visit the place, his eagerness evident despite his efforts to appear casual. Susan too thought it was a good idea and commented she would like to bring back some of her Narnian dresses, while Edmund added he wished to get some of his old books as well, forcing Peter to give up under the expectant gazes of his family and Lucy's pout.

"Fine" the King said flatly, rolling his eyes, not quite hiding his smile when Lucy hugged him excitedly.

"Well, we will have to leave early if we want to be there before lunchtime" Susan noted, knowing that even if they flew there on griffins, the trip would still take a couple of hours. Indeed, two days later saw the five of them awake at the crack of dawn, Ed groaning as Susan dragged him out of bed. The sun was barely above the Eastern Sea when they got on the griffins, the sky above them still of a dark blue which got lighter and tinted with orange and pink as it reached east.

"I still think we could have woken up a little later" Edmund complained, and Peter rolled his eyes at him. Caspian silently agreed with his best friend, knowing that if it wasn't for the excitement that was running through his veins, he would be quite sleepy too. And they finally set off, the griffins dropping into the deep abyss surrounding the castle before soaring towards the sky, their magnificent wings cutting the air expertly. Finally, the forest below them gave way to the sea and the cliff where Cair stood hundreds of years ago become completely visible. Caspian, who for a moment looked after the tall, white construction with his eyes, was rather taken aback to find that there was nothing but ruins left of it, and he felt a small tingle of sadness brush against his heart. He looked at his side and saw Edmund's gaze stuck to the cliff, a serious yet unequivocally sad expression on his face; with a pang of pain, Caspian realised that the sadness he felt was nothing compared to his friends'.

"Come on, let's go" Peter commanded, signalling the griffins to land. Seeing the nostalgia and pain in the Pevensies' expressions strengthened Caspian's resolution to bring the majestic palace back to its former glory. The griffins left them in an open area close to the ruins of Cair Paravel where they were to set camp. Caspian looked around curiously, taking everything in. The pillars were broken and the marble floor was cracked and bits of it were missing, yet for him, the past splendour of the palace was still there, intact. He could feel the magic radiating from every tree, every pebble, and he turned around fascinated, his eyes eager to explore every detail of the scenery.

"Oh Caspian, I always forget you never saw how it was in the past" Lucy chirped, taking his hand and pulling him around, pointing and gesticulating as she spoke. "The floors were of the shiniest marble, like a huge white mirror, and it was decorated with the most delicate and intricate details. Those stairs over there led to the second floor. Our chambers were on the west wing and there was a long corridor with a fluffy carpet which made me trip more often than not. Ooh and here! This was our throne room! It was huge! There, on the back, was the most beautiful set of windows, so tall they reached the ceiling. And the view, oh, it was fantastic, come see!" The little queen ranted, pulling Caspian towards the broken stone balustrade of what appeared to have been a great terrace overlooking the ocean. "Isn't it beautiful?" Lucy asked, opening her arms to the soft breeze. Caspian nodded, mesmerised by the view of the clear waters below, glinting merrily with flecks of golden light. "The glass roof was over there, so that the whole room was bathed in sun all day. It was just so great at night, you could see the stars with all clarity. I know you would have loved it Caspian, it was just magical!" Lucy rambled, pointing above their heads. Caspian was listening to her words attentively, his mind effortlessly picturing everything the young queen described, blood humming in his ears out of pure excitement. A tug on his sleeve brought him back to the present moment, and he looked at Lucy, who was smiling kindly at him. "It was beautiful, wasn't it?" she asked softly, barely above a whisper. Caspian nodded, knowing exactly what she meant, somehow.

"Lucy? Caspian?" they heard Peter calling them. Lucy squeezed Caspian's hand, throwing one last glance at the crumbled thrones before they walked away to meet the others.

Caspian followed the Pevensies through the ruins and into a large stretch of grass, apple trees towering over them. The fabled Apple Orchard of Cair Paravel, he supposed, admiring the centuries-old trees as they crossed the orchard, coming to a halt in front of the ruins of a stone wall.

"Here, Caspian, give us a hand" Edmund told, pointing at a large rock protruding from the wall. Confused as to what Edmund and Peter had in mind, he helped them push the stone aside, revealing a small entrance and his curiosity was piqued by what appeared to be a broken door on the side. The stairs were dark as they descended, taking care not to trip. Edmund whispered a curse and was swatted in the arm by either Susan or Peter.

"I just realised I forgot my torch!" he defended, his outraged glare audible in his tone. The sound of fabric ripping echoed in the narrow flight of stairs, followed by a sigh.

"There goes another good shirt" Susan said, Peter's eye-roll so evident that they could almost hear it. After fiddling with some pebbles, Peter managed to light up his improvised torch, and they were finally able to see where they were walking and reaching the metal gates enclosing the treasure room a few moments later. Once Ed and Peter had lit the torches in the walls, Caspian could not contain a gasp of surprise, his eyes travelling around the room in wonder. Armours and several other metallic objects shone under the flicker of the flames, carvings and drawings of Aslan everywhere. He reached towards a helmet, stopping a few centimetres from it, his foot kicking something on the floor which caught his attention. He picked up what he thought was a pebble but turned out to be a bright sapphire, so big it fitted in his entire palm. Astounded, he dropped his gaze to the floor and found piles of rubies, emeralds, opals, and many other gems unfamiliar to him.

"This place needs some sorting out" Susan exhaled, wrinkling her nose at the messy state of the not so small vault.

"We will come back for that some other day, we'll need more hands than just us" Edmund told her, picking up a shield from a nearby pile of coins, causing them to spill. Susan sighed, having to agree with him.

Caspian's heart was beating with incredible force, and he felt that everything he touched transmitted magic into his body, the place so full of history that every item held the promise of an amazing story. He wished the Professor was here with them.

"With your permission, I would like to take some things back to the Professor. For years he has told me stories about the treasures of the Golden Age, it would make him so happy to actually hold one of them in his hands" he asked with uncharacteristic shyness.

"Already a step ahead of you" Edmund said, pointing to a box Peter was filling with books, maps, blueprints, and an assortment of artefacts.

"Be our guest" Peter prompted, noticing the scroll of parchment in Caspian's hand. Caspian nodded and dropped a few books and scrolls into the box.

"I was with the Professor in his study a few days ago, his collection of Narnian objects is truly astounding, I only wonder where he will put these" Peter told with a chuckle.

"I have been thinking of giving him one of the conference rooms next to the library, although I am sure that even such a room would be full to capacity in no time. I also think he is rather attached to his study, so perhaps you will help me convince him?" Caspian suggested.

"Sure" came Peter's simple reply.

Susan then insisted that they at least piled the gems and the gold, claiming it would be dangerous if someone tripped or slipped by stepping on them. Once they had piled all the gold and gems – the quantity and variety of the latter successfully impressing Caspian – they decided to get something to eat, having spent hours straight without a single bite. Re-emerging into the orchard, they chose to sit under the shadow of a huge apple tree and feasted upon the food they had brought along, praising the castle cooks.

"I was thinking," Ed commented, his words slightly distorted by the food in his mouth.

"Oh, do not overexert yourself" Peter joked, earning a dark glare from the Just King.

"In all seriousness, though, I was thinking we could use some of the gold and gems in the reconstruction" Ed suggested, Caspian giving him an astonished look.

"How do you know?" he asked, swallowing a bite of a sandwich in a hurry, almost choking on it.

"Susan told us" Edmund said, matter-of-factly. "I am all for it" he added with a grin, patting Caspian on the shoulder. Peter inclined his head slightly, signalling his agreement.

"Yes! It is a lovely idea, Caspian, thank you, you're the best!" Lucy squealed, hugging him excitedly, almost knocking him out of balance. Her siblings smiled at her antics, yet the ghost of doubt prevented mirth from reaching their gazes.

"I think we have enough to build two Cairs, we can keep the rest as an emergency fund" Edmund commented, the others concurring with small sounds and nods.

"The problem now is where to keep everything, this place is not very safe, I'm actually impressed that nobody broken in yet" Peter spoke, concern ringing in his voice.

"So far, the rock appears to be doing a great job dissuading any thieves, I don't think anyone is expecting to find a treasure hidden here, anyway. Still, we could try to reinforce the metal gate and the entrance until we come up with a better idea" Edmund suggested. "Is there any place in the Telmarine castle were we could keep this, Caspian?" he then asked, turning to face his friend.

"Certainly, the vaults are quite safe but I would not recommend it. The castle is not frequented by people with the best of intentions, and a servant may slip the location of the treasure by accident or for a fat bag of gold" Caspian spoke, his eyes turning darker.

"Very well, then. We should start by getting a new door" Peter sighed, looking at the poor remnants of the crumbling wooden door.

Once they had finished their meal, they decided to separate and run their own errands, Caspian following Edmund back inside the treasury room. The Just King walked his way to his chest, Caspian noticing the large stone chests for the first time, previously distracted by the other objects scattered near the entrance. For brief moments he looked at the chests, the smooth stone bathed in the orange glow of the torch flames. The metallic details of the carvings glinted weakly, rust and dust dimming most of their shine. Caspian stepped closer, this time examining the statues of the four siblings guarding the chests. They looked older and so regal, intimidating yet welcoming. Caspian was fascinated; the statues did not look at all like the Kings and Queens he knew, and yet they did, the effect of time causing them to look so- _mature_. He noticed Peter's had a beard, a small smile playing on the Telmarine's lips as he had quite some trouble imagining the Peter he knew with a beard, it just did not suit him. The pale statue was imposing and exuded wisdom, but at the same time it made him feel as if he was being greeted by an old friend. Despite their heartfelt conversation a few days back, Peter was still far from acknowledging him as a friend, his attitude towards him still hesitant. With a sigh, Caspian hoped that one day soon it would be the real Peter and not just the statue looking at him as a good friend. Pushing his current thoughts away, he threw a glance at Susan's statue. It depicted a very beautiful woman, but not the real Gentle Queen he knew and fought along with. The statue underlined her gentle quality, certainly, and her gaze and small smile were truly caring, almost as if the sculpture actually had feelings.

"Are you going to come see my chest before or after you start snogging Susan's statue? Just checking" Edmund's tease echoed in the room, earning the King a glare from Caspian. He walked to Ed's side and looked at his friend's older, stone version.

"I don't see freckles on your statue, Edmund" he commented and the real – and younger – Ed snorted.

"Hallelujah" he said, rummaging inside his chest.

"Huh?" Caspian muttered, confused.

"Forget it" Edmund told him, shaking his head before letting a small victory sound, finding one of the objects he had been looking for. "Made by the best faun ironworkers, there is no better shield that this one, well, except for Peter's" Edmund commented, lifting a smooth iron shield for Caspian to see, his best friend reaching to touch its polished surface, his hand reflecting on the metal.

"The carvings are just magnificent" Caspian whispered, mesmerised, leaning closer to look at the fine engraving of a lion in the centre of the shield. Edmund nodded and passed him the shield, needing his hands to continue scouring the contents of the chest. Caspian put the shield on the floor with utmost care, returning to his place next to Edmund seconds later.

"Ah, here it is! This, my friend, is my best sword, it never got rusty and was always as sharp as the first day" the Just King praised, unsheathing the sword and checking it against the light before giving it to Caspian, who swung it a couple of times, the blade swiftly cutting the air.

"Very well balanced and surprisingly light, I could get used to one like this" he said, and placed it next to the shield.

"Keep it, it's yours if you want it" Edmund said in careless fashion, and Caspian stared at him wide-eyed.

"I could not possibly accept this, Edmund, it's your best sword!" he explained, shocked and humble.

"You'll give it a better use than being abandoned in a chest" Edmund said, a small smile on his lips, his eyes filled with a warm hue. "Plus, I can always take it back if we actually do stay this time" he added casually. Caspian knew his friend shied away from heartfelt moments and decided to accept his friend's present as a token of their friendship.

They spent quite some time taking things out, Caspian listening attentively to the stories Ed told him, a pile of books and other objects soon joining the sword and shield they had put aside. Some clothes were folded precariously at the bottom of the chest, and Edmund took them out. He threw them aside, knowing they were too big for him, yet reached for them a moment later as an idea struck him.

"Here, see if they fit you" he said, tossing the clothes to Caspian.

"Why?" the Telmarine asked, looking at the items in his hands.

"Consider them as your first Narnian robes" Edmund said, pulling up a pair of boots next.

Hurried steps were heard on the partially destroyed stairs, and they both tensed up, hands ready on the hilts of their swords, looking at the door in alert. They relaxed when Lucy appeared at the gates, followed by Susan and Peter.

"Ed, you made such a mess" Susan chided, pushing some of Ed's discarded clothes with her foot.

"Doesn't he always?" Peter said with a snort, making a sound of protest after Ed threw a book at him.

"Caspian, come! You have to see this!" Lucy called excitedly.

"Here, these are my story books. They were drawn by dryads, and it tells our story and so many others, Aslan appears in most of them!" the girl commented excitedly, and Caspian took a fat book in his hands, opening it and flipping the pages, enchanted by what he saw. "You can keep them if you want, I know them by memory" she said, catching the captivated look in his eyes as they roamed through the pages.

"Oh, dear Lucy, I cannot accept this, it's too very valuable to you" Caspian spoke humbly, his heart guilty for taking such a treasure from her.

"There he goes again" Edmund's voice was heard nearby, causing the others to chuckle.

"Really, take it, you can always lend it back to me if I ever want to read it, right?" Lucy assured, and Caspian's heart warmed even more to her.

"Thank you, Lucy, I will treasure it and place it in a very special place in the study so you can read it whenever you want" he told her, a big smile appearing on her face.

"Oh look, this is Mr. Tumnus, my one and only best friend in the whole of Narnia. He was the first Narnian I met, at the Lamp Post" Lucy chattered, as always when she would get excited about something. Caspian gazed at the faun in the picture, holding two bottles and a book in one hand, while on the other he held a rudimentary umbrella. The red scarf around his neck was the only thing outstanding in the brown palette of the drawing. Caspian wondered how his voice sounded like, or his personality, but from what he had heard in Lucy's stories, he was a very amicable man, as were most of the fauns he had met. Lucy pulled several more drawings out of her chest, until one caught her attention, a gasp escaping through her lips. She hurried to show it to Caspian, her siblings gathering round out of curiosity. It was a magnificent drawing of Cair Paravel, seen from the sea, standing tall and imposing on its cliff, the waves crashing on the rock at the shore. It was majestic, more impressive and beautiful than he could ever imagine, its tall towers rising into the sky, ready to touch the clouds and the sun itself. The stone of the walls was of a warm pale sandy shade that seemed to reflect the light of the sun, and he imagined it gaining an orange hue at sunset, adding to its splendour. Caspian could not tear his eyes from the majestic drawing, discovering new details the longer he stared at it.

"Caaaaaaaspiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan" he heard Lucy call him in a long flat tone, and he blinked, looking at her sheepishly.

"I am sorry, I-it's just that I have never seen a proper drawing of Cair Paravel before, at least none so realistic, it is trully beautiful!" he told her, throwing a quick glance back at the drawing.

"We could use it as a reference for the rebuilding, don't you think?" Edmund commented, and Caspian looked at him with slight surprise, not having realised he was standing next to him.

"Yes, yes, I can ask for it, and all drawings if you want, to be framed and placed wherever you want. This drawing will certainly help the architects and builders, indeed" he spoke, nodding excitedly, his mind reeling with ideas and plans.

Hours passed between small talks and laughs, Caspian spending his time wandering around the room, inspecting things with marvelled eyes and peeking inside the four chests when the siblings would call him.

"Hey, Caspian, come see" Peter called him, and he indulged, silently intrigued by the contents of the Magnificent King's chest.

"I found these old Narnian history books, do you think the Professor will like them?" Peter asked, passing Caspian the books in his hands.

"He will love them, he has spent most of his life looking for things from the past, and he has always been particularly interested in things related to the four of you; you should ask him to tell you the story of how he found the Horn" he said, explaining the Professor's most treasured hobby to the siblings.

"Ah, then he will love these, they describe Narnia before our arrival and almost every detail of the Golden Age" Peter said with a smile. "I think they even tell which clothes I wore every day of those fifteen years" he added with a laugh.

"I'll put them on the pile of things to be taken to the castle" Caspian told him, but was stopped by the King of Old.

"Hold on, I just found something that may interest you" Peter said, bringing a stack of folded letters into view.

"These are some letters I got from some other monarchs, and some others are my replies, drafts of the real ones I sent. I think they may be helpful to you, for when you need some inspiration and a little push in the right direction" Peter said with a small almost shy smile, passing the neatly stacked letters to Caspian. Caspian felt slightly aggravated at first, thinking Peter underestimated his abilities as a monarch, yet the soft gleam in the Magnificent King's dark blue eyes testified for Peter's sincere and friendly intentions. Caspian inclined his head lightly as a sign of his gratitude and walked towards the pile of objects to place the new additions to it. This was a huge step for the High King, and Caspian appreciated the gesture, for this meant that Peter was starting to consider him closer to a friend than just an ally, and that was as good a start as any.

They spent the rest of the afternoon occupied with the various objects they had found and the stories behind each of them, enjoying themselves and forgetting about time. The sun had begun its descent from the high skies when Lucy and Susan left the treasure room to get some apples, followed by Edmund who told them he would be under a tree taking a nap. Caspian was growing a bit uncomfortable by being alone with Peter, still not much at ease with the High King, and the silence was becoming a nuisance.

"I am going to see if the girls need any help" he said, moving towards the metal gates.

"Wait, there is something I need to talk to you about" Peter said seriously. Caspian froze and turned around to look at the Magnificent King, curious yet uncomfortable about Peter's sober tone. Peter dusted his hands on his trousers and rummaged inside a small bag he had brought with him, producing a small box, crafted poorly, gems aligned crookedly and missing in some places. Caspian stared at the object, speechless.

"I found it during one of my walks, in a wardrobe in one of the rooms in the farthest southern corridor. I believe it's yours" Peter said, feeling quite awkward.

"I- that box- I- I made it for my mother, for her birthday, but she died before I could give it to her" Caspian explained, sitting, or rather dropping himself on an old chair, his voice so low Peter only heard him thanks of the echo in the room. The revelation had surprised Peter and he felt a pang of guilt for bringing such painful memories to Caspian because of his selfish curiosity. At loss of what to say, he handed the box to Caspian. The former prince did not look inside the box just yet, his hands running through the carvings and gems, images of his own childish hands working on the wood flashing before him. Peter watched him, half guiltily, half curiously.

"Why do you give me this, Peter?" Caspian asked, his voice grave with sadness.

"It belongs to you, I just found it" Peter explained, and Caspian nodded, putting the box aside.

"Yet, I feel this is not what you wanted to tell me, or you would have given it to be before, in front of everyone" Caspian told him, and Peter smiled, not a bit surprised at the Telmarine's ability of seeing through his actions.

"True, I wanted to tell you about one of the letters inside the box, but more precisely about the girl mentioned in it" he said, gesturing vaguely to the box.

"Still curious, I see" Caspian said, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"Wait, wait! I want to hear this as well" a voice said from the stairs, Edmund appearing through the gates an instant later.

"Have you been listening all this time?!" Peter asked, slightly outraged.

"Seriously, I have better things to do than to spy on you, Peter. I just came in looking for a cushion to sleep on and happened to hear the last bit of your conversation" Edmund replied cheekily, pulling a small stool next to Caspian.

"Weren't you going to take a nap?" Caspian asked, his lips curling into a small smirk at the glint of mischief in Ed's expression.

"It has been rescheduled" Ed replied with a grin, causing Caspian to snort.

"So, who is the girl mentioned in the letter, Caspian?" Peter enquired, looking firmly at the king in front of him, deciding to ignore his brother's interruption. Before the Just King could even ask, Caspian handed him the letter in question. Edmund's eyes scanned the page swiftly before returning it to Caspian, an eyebrow raised enquiringly. Caspian, however, was looking at a random point in the wall, his eyes glazed slightly, and Ed knew, perhaps due to the brother-like connection they shared, that Caspian was not to be interrupted.

 _He had been called to the Professor's office, even if his lessons had ended for the day. He entered excitedly, hoping he would get to hear another story of Old Narnia or some new facts about the Kings and Queens of Old. Yet, as he opened his mouth to greet his tutor, the old man gestured him to remain silent and take a seat._

" _My Prince" he said gravely, his tone sufficing for him to understand the seriousness of the matter. "I have come into possession of this letter addressed to you, from His Majesty, the Raj" the old dwarf spoke, handing him a folded piece of parchment, the Maharabian coat of arms distinctly imprinted in the wax seal. "You must not let your uncle read this under any circumstances, My Prince, for this would put all of us in great danger. Now go, Lord Miraz must be looking for you" the dwarf said, rushing him out of his office, stopping to whisper something before he closed the door. "Astronomy tower, usual time" he spoke, the door closing with a soft creak. He stared at the closed door for a few seconds before hiding the letter under his shirt. He heard steps nearby and fought to fix his clothes into an air of normality before the person saw him, but had to leave some of the buttons undone, for the person quickly came into view._

" _Ah there you are!" Miraz growled. "I have been looking for you everywhere! Have I not told you not to wander around the castle just before a meeting?!" he bellowed, grasping his arm. "And what happened to your clothes, they are all wrinkled and messy" he spoke, gesturing at his shirt._

" _I..." he said, racking his brain for a plausible excuse._

" _You were sneaking out with a girl again?" Miraz asked, his tone gaining a slightly irritated tone, but at least his anger seemed to have decreased a bit. He looked up at him and decided to stick to his uncle's own assumptions, trying to look like he had been caught red-handed. "Very well, I don't care what you do while you're not needed, just be careful not to impregnate any of those opportunists, I don't want any bastard children running around this castle" Miraz said harshly, his face contorting into a disgusted wince at the thought. Oh if only Miraz knew that the girls he was sneaking around with were just dryads dancing in his imagination, although there had been some real ones too. He smiled at the thought, sure that if he laughed, his uncle would lose it completely._

 _Later that night, he blew on his candle and stood quite still for some long moments, hoping to trick the guards his uncle had sent to monitor his room into thinking he was fast asleep. Once the clicking of their boots had become less frequent, he quietly slipped off his bed, grabbing his boots and cloak and tucking the letter inside one of the boots. He prayed for his wardrobe not to creak and opened it slowly, his ears trained on any noise coming from the corridor. Finally, he slipped into the wardrobe and pushed the wooden panel on the back, revealing the secret passage he had used countless times before. This time though, he was extra vigilant not to be seen, looking both ways in case someone passed by. The Professor met him halfway, and both walked silently, almost gliding towards the tallest tower of the castle, where they would normally watch the skies and study them. As they arrived, he put on his boots, his feet almost frozen after walking all the way there barefoot. He wrapped the cloak tightly around himself, moving closer to one of the windows, hoping to be able to read anything under such pale moonlight. The old professor grabbed his arm and gestured at an old stool and cushions, producing an oil lamp from under his cloak and lighting it, a soft orange glow bathing the room. He exchanged a grateful look with his tutor and sat on the cushions, welcoming the light heat radiating from the lamp. A tap on his shoulder made him aware of the small bottle Professor Cornelius was offering him._

" _Nothing better than tea on a chilly night" his old voice said in a whisper, his tone calm and warm, as if telling a story permanently. He took the small bottle from his professor's hand, almost letting out a contented purr at the warmth that was spreading to his hand. The small flickering flame of the lamp cast an orange tinge on the parchment in his hands, enough for the dark ink and neat handwriting to be legible. He sipped from the bottle inattentively as his eyes scanned the words thoroughly, his face relaxing in relief as some of the heavy feeling that had been occupying his soul for the past few days was taken off him by the kind words of the Raj. His eyebrows curled into a frown at the warnings the monarch wrote, knowing that the Raj's concern was not unfounded. He had considered leaving Narnia in a moment of selfishness, but the Professor quickly reminded him that he could not let his people suffer under Miraz's hands, striking a chord of guilt in his heart. He could not leave Narnia before he had straightened out the truth about what had happened to-. His breath was caught in his throat at the thought and he took another sip of tea, blinking to get rid of the prickling sensation in his eyes. He folded the letter and hid it inside one of his boots, just as he had done earlier, before getting on his feet and facing Professor Cornelius._

" _Thank you, Professor, I know you put yourself in danger with each of these letters. But, may I ask you how do you do it? After all, Miraz has all soldiers alert for letters and any sort of communications entering and leaving the castle" he asked, looking aside to cover his anger towards his uncle._

" _Ah, a funny story, my boy. You see, I was looking for some silks at the market today and I happened to meet a friend of mine, a Maharabian merchant, a most fortuitous encounter, I must say" the old professor explained with a wink, his eyes twinkling under his glasses._

 _He returned to his room and carefully pulled a lose stone on the wall, revealing a small hole, where he was sure nobody would find it, at least not for a while. He could not leave the letter exposed in his room, for he knew that his uncle sent soldiers to inspect his room every other day, on the excuse of it being for his own safety. The letter remained in its secret hiding spot for several days, until Miraz's blatant ransacking became too dangerous, forcing him to change its location. With his tutor's help, he managed to slip into the south wing of the castle, which had quickly fallen into disuse, the dozens of rooms filled with old furniture, broken goods and abandoned treasures. One room in particular stored most of his mother's belongings and some furniture, including a majestic wardrobe where she had kept the most personal of items. There, he had left the handcrafted jewel box he had made for his mother so many years ago. He placed the letter inside, under his old drawings, and returned the box to its place, making sure to leave no trace of his little excursion before returning to his professor's study. It proved to be a wise decision, for Miraz grew increasingly suspicious of him, tightening the guard around him. The searches on his room also became more frequent and violent, as he came to find in later weeks, when he found his chamber completely wrecked upon opening the door, his things scattered all over the room, his bed covers practically ripped, leaving the mattress exposed. Feathers covered most of the bed and the floor, the poor remains of his pillow lying discarded nearby. As much as Miraz feigned ignorance on the attacks and pretended to condemn the act, he knew it was him, it had always been him._

And now the box was lying on his lap, still containing the tokens of his past, all except the letter in Edmund's hand.

"Look," Caspian said, exhaling a long sigh and dropping his shoulders. "I wish nothing more than to share this with you, but it is not safe, not just yet" Caspian explained, looking sincerely troubled by this matter.

"Why is it not safe? Is there someone threatening you?" Edmund asked, puzzled.

"Not me, they could hurt her. There are many Telmarines who still see me as a traitor and, as you could see, many lords of the Council would take sick pleasure into hurting this person to affect me, so there remains a fair amount to things I need to take care of before I can't even dare to say her name" Caspian said, his tone gaining an angered nuance as he spoke. Peter and Edmund remained silent, accepting and understanding Caspian's reasons.

"Is there anything we can do to help? We won't let them hurt this girl, whoever she is" Peter told. Caspian smiled, touched by the King's concern.

"It's not that easy. To start, I don't even know if she is still in Archenland or has moved somewhere else. As you can probably guess, I have lost all contact with her, actually, the last time I had news from her was in that letter" Caspian explained, pointing to the paper in Ed's hands. "She is a very important person to me and I don't want her to be hurt. This is why I prefer to keep her in the past, until it's safe enough to bring her into the present. I can only plead for your understanding" Caspian replied, looking at the Pevensie brothers with a sad smile. Edmund nodded and reached to squeeze his friend's shoulder encouragingly; he knew from experience that certain secrets are better kept in order to protect one's beloved. Peter sighed and nodded, giving up on his curiosity.

"I only hope you can tell us someday soon" he said, looking up at Caspian with a small but sincere smile, a wordless gesture that carried a much greater expression of friendship than the King could have ever expressed with words.

"Certainly, in fact, I'll make sure you actually meet her" Caspian said, smirking after what seemed like an eternity to him.

"Well, I think we should go up make sure Lucy didn't get herself in trouble and help Susan pack everything up, it must be quite late already" Peter said, standing to his feet and dusting off his pants, Edmund and Caspian mirroring him right after.

The sun was setting leisurely in the horizon when they emerged from the treasure room, the sky greeting them with an astounding palette of pink, orange, gold and lavender.

"I was about to come looking for you, I thought maybe you got buried under a pile of old things" Susan said with the hint of a joke, Caspian's lips unconsciously curling into a smile. "Do you think we'll make it to the castle on time?" she asked Peter, who frowned and looked up to the sky.

"No, it will be dark before we even reach the forest. I will go meet the griffins and hear their thoughts on the matter" he answered, sighing.

"I, for one, don't mind staying here, it will be like the old times" Edmund commented, leaning into the nearest tree.

"I don't mind either" Caspian agreed, a bit too eagerly. A rustle of leaves nearby caused them all to tense defensively.

"It's just me, guys, I won't bite you" Lucy said, making her way through the branches of the apple tree she had climbed.

"Um, you _have_ bit me before..?" Edmund pointed out and Lucy grinned.

"So, should we stay here tonight? I believe we could camp here, perhaps improvise some sort of shelter" Caspian asked, analysing their surroundings.

"Yes we should! There are so many things I haven't done yet!" Lucy said excitedly, jumping into Ed's arms as he helped her to down the tree.

"I don't know, we are expected at the castle" Peter said, his tone rather hesitant.

"Oh pleaaaaaasee! Caspian has to see the splendid view of the sea in the morning!" Lucy whined, tugging at her brother's sleeve.

"I don't know, Lu, I mean, we didn't bring enough food or covers" he explained feebly, rubbing the back of his head, not quite appearing to be against the idea.

"Pete pleaaaaaseeee!" Lucy whined again, looking at him with her best puppy eyes. Peter sighed, Lucy was looking at him with her big sparkly blue eyes, her lower lip sticking out in a soft pout, and although he knew she was doing it on purpose, it worked every time.

"Alright, we can stay, I suppose the treasure room will be warm enough if we light a good fire, maybe there will be some cloaks in our chests we can use as covers" he said, resigning himself to the fact that Lucy had him wrapped around her evil little finger. Lucy jumped happily and hugged him, kissing his cheek repeatedly.

"As always, I am one step ahead of you, Peter. I asked the cooks to pack some extra food and drink, and packed some covers just in case. I had a feeling this could happen" Susan told them, walking to a large wicker case and pulling one of the covers out. "Su, you are wonderful" Edmund praised, uncovering the case containing the food and wine, earning a smile from his sister.

"I'll go get some wood for the fire" Susan offered. "I'll help you" Caspian volunteered, catching up to the Queen after a couple of strides, his eagerness not passing unnoticed by the three other Pevensies. Lucy giggled and Peter lifted his eyebrows, battling the urge to roll his eyes.

"Don't get too carried away, aye?" Edmund called mockingly behind them as they walked towards the trees, and Caspian turned to glare at his friend, who only smirked mischievously.

Caspian and Susan crossed the apple orchard, gathering bits of wood and sticks as they made their way to the forest, where in ancient times – for Caspian, since for Susan it had been merely a year – the palace of Cair Paravel rose imposingly above the dark green of the tree tops. The day was still clear enough for them to see their way, but the light was slightly dimmed as they entered the mass of trees, small beams of sun peeking weakly behind leaves and branches. A comfortable silence fell between them, interrupted only by the sound of their steps and the rustle of the leaves in the wind. They gathered a reasonable amount of wood in no time, enough to keep the fire burning for the night. Once they had both decided they had enough sticks and branches, they returned to the castle, Susan leading them through different path which took them through the outer ruins of Cair. After a few minutes of walking through tall trees and a sea of ferns, they reached a small balcony that appeared to have been carved on the cliff itself, overlooking a small nook of the white beach and offering a more secluded yet breath-taking view of the Eastern Ocean. Caspian was captivated by the simple yet enchanting display before him; the sky reflected on the water and the small orange rays of the dying sun glittered as golden specks in its surface. The sky was gaining a darkening blue hue, a few stars already twinkling shyly, ready to start making their glowing way into the velvety night. Caspian took his eyes away from the splendid scenery to look at Susan, who like him was enjoying the majestic setting. A pleasant breeze blew around them and they both closed their eyes, breathing deeply into the refreshing scent of forest and sea blending together. Placing the stack of wood on the floor, Caspian leaned on the partially destroyed railing of the stone balcony, right next to Susan. The King and Queen remained silent, looking at the sun's languid descent, and with it, the gradual extinction of daylight as minutes passed.

"This used to be my not-so-secret spot" Susan commented, still looking ahead. "I used to come and spend hours leaning on this railing, looking at the sky or at the sea. This view had a soothing effect on me, it helped me ease my thoughts when I needed it the most" she explained, sensing his silent question.

"It is not hard to believe, I would have done the same" he spoke, still looking ahead. "Although it would be hard to decide which view is the finest; Cair Paravel was truly a most beautiful place" he added, barely above a whisper.

"It was, we were so happy here" she whispered back.

"You will be again, once we rebuild it" Caspian murmured.

"If we are still here" she said, sadness making its way into her voice.

"And you will" Caspian stated firmly, squeezing her hand gently. "Such a majestic view does not deserve to be marred by fear and uncertainty. Let the dying sun take away your sorrow and enjoy" he whispered almost inaudibly close to her ear. And for the first time in days she relaxed and allowed the salty smell of seawater and the rhythmic sound of the waves soothe her mind. Caspian threw a discrete look at her and was happy to see a spark in her eyes again. He traced the outline of her face, the elegant and fine line of her nose and the soft curves of her lips which were now shaped into a small smile of contentment. For a split second he wished he could run his thumb over them, see if they were as plump and soft as they appeared to be. The Telmarine King choked on the sudden realisation of the improper implications of such thoughts, resulting in a violent fit of coughing. Susan hurried to pat his back, looking slightly alarmed.

"Insect" he managed to explain in a strangled voice between coughs, cursing himself for making such a fool of himself in front of her. "It's alright you can laugh" he told her a moment later, once he had got a hold of his coughing, having caught her biting her lips to repress a smile. Susan threw him an apologising look before she broke into laughter, a sound so pure and merry he could not help joining her, his swollen ego forgotten.

"I'm sorry, I know this is no laughing matter" she apologised.

"Don't be, I would have been the first to laugh if I weren't, well, coughing" Caspian said with a chuckle.

"I remember this one time we had to interrupt a ceremony because Peter swallowed a bee during his speech and it stung the inside of his cheek in the process. His face was swollen for the next three days and he looked like he had a whole apple in his mouth, it was hilarious!" Susan told and exchanged a look with him before both burst into laughter. "And of course Ed, being the good brother he is, not only clobbered poor Peter in the back as he choked but diligently cracked as many jokes as he could weave into conversation for weeks after the incident" Susan added. Caspian chuckled, having no trouble imagining the extent of his best friend's wicked delight at Peter's misery.

"I shouldn't be laughing" Caspian said, feeling a bit guilty.

"Oh please, we all laughed about it. Lucy had to leave the room several times in a fit of giggles. Surely Ed will bark with laughter once I remind him about it" Susan assured him.

The conversation soon evolved from Peter's hilarious misfortunes to all sorts of funny stories, both from Caspian's and Susan's childhoods.

"This Mrs Macready seems scary" Caspian commented as she told him about the time they spent in Professor Kirke's country house, more specifically about the time when they broke one of the windows whilst playing cricket.

"She was! But I can't help thinking fondly of her, after all, one way or another she was indirectly responsible for us coming to Narnia the first time" she said, smiling at the memory.

"Was this Professor Kirke a nice person? Did he know about Narnia?" Caspian asked curiously, not knowing of anyone other than the Pevensies having been to Narnia from another world.

"He was kind to us, even if we were quite intimidated by him. He was the only one who believed Lucy was not lying about Narnia, so I suppose he knew about it. I don't know how he knew or how much, but he believed us" Susan pondered.

"So were you visiting him when you came back this time as well? I just realised I never asked you how you got here" Caspian asked, and she told him the story, doing her best to explain what an underground train was without scaring Caspian to death. "So why were you in this place to start with?" Caspian enquired, growing very interested at the story.

"We were going back home after school, but then Peter got into a fight, and Edmund intervened..." Susan trailed off, frowning lightly.

"Peter and Edmund got into a fight?! Why?" Caspian asked, surprised that the two kings used violence instead of diplomacy.

"I am not sure and I don't think I will ever understand, but I suppose the frustration of not being in Narnia had something to do with it, I mean, given the circumstances of our lives in- _there_ , they had to behave like kids, like what we all were, and still are" she told him, and Caspian remembered the talk he had with Edmund not long ago.

"To me you are a Queen and will always be" Caspian whispered, and Susan looked at him, grateful for his comment.

"By Aslan, it is so late! We should have headed back ages ago! The others must be looking for us, we have to go" she exclaimed, realising that night had fallen already and stars twinkled merrily above their heads. As she slid off the railing she had been sitting on until then, she cut her hand on a broken edge, eliciting a loud hiss from the queen. Caspian looked at her and took her hand in his as he saw a dark streak of blood dripping from her palm. He frowned slightly, the moonlight proving to be poor illumination to examine the wound, but for what he could see the gash did not seem too deep. His hand quickly fumbled inside one of his trouser pockets for a handkerchief, using it to wipe off some of the blood, subconsciously moving closer to Susan, leaning into her hand. Despite the pain searing through her hand, having him so close to her made her blush. Feeling foolish, she looked away, not wanting Caspian to notice her flush. Against the chillier evening air, his hand felt warm against hers, his touch tender as he wiped off the blood, careful not to cause her any further pain. She gasped and hissed as the handkerchief touched the wound, causing him to look apologetically at her.

"I'm sorry, I am trying to get a better look at the wound" he explained. Susan nodded and managed to give him a pained smile. Gesturing for him to continue, she took a deep breath, hoping it would distract her from the throbbing pain in her hand. As she took another breath, she noticed that the salty fragrance of the sea was laced with another subtle scent. She distinguished a strong hint of cedarwood and lemon woven with a delicate whisper of mint, resulting in a slightly citric, woody yet refreshing combination, a fragrance that was very... manly. Susan opened her eyes wide, feeling her face burning crimson and her heart beating erratically in her chest. The subtle fragrance was Caspian's scent. Still looking away, she frowned, chiding herself for letting an insignificant detail put her in such a silly state. Yet, she had to admit that his scent was a perfect mix of intense and delicate, just like he was. A loud ripping sound pulled her off her musings and she looked at Caspian, who was tearing a piece of his shirt.

"Caspian, please, there's no need-" she told uselessly as he started wrapping the improvised bandage around her hand.

"There you go, this should do for now" he said, closing her hand and patting it softly.

"Did you really need to ruin your shirt? I brought some bandages with me, I would have been fine until we got back to the camp" she noted.

"I- I couldn't let you bleed all the way through the forest, not if I could help it, it wouldn't be right" he answered gravely, the serious look on his eyes causing her to drop her argument. "You would have done the same for me" he added with a small crooked smile.

"Sorry, you are right. I didn't mean to be rude" she told shyly, biting her lip. "I- thank you, you were very kind" she said, standing on her toes and kissing his cheek.

"I found them, Pete!" Ed's voice said close by, startling the two monarchs. Edmund's thin frame came into view an instant later, torch in hand. "Where the hell were you?! We have been looking for- oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt" he noted, smirking smugly at the couple's holding hands. Caspian let go of Susan's hand immediately and stepped back, king and queen looking away and blushing furiously.

"There was nothing to interrupt, Ed, Caspian was just bandaging my hand" Susan told, waving her injured palm and marching towards the forest, utterly mortified at the awkward situation. Edmund would not let her live this one down.

"Sure" Edmund spoke, not at all convinced, yet he dropped the matter when Susan shot him a death glare. Exhaling loudly, the Just King walked over to his best friend and picked some of the firewood, unable to repress a smirk.

"Oh, shut up" Caspian told grumpily, grabbing a pile of firewood and storming away. Shaking his head, Edmund picked up the remaining twigs and branches and followed his best friend. Truth was, their feelings for each other were so evident he had nothing to say.

Back at the camp, the kings got the fire going in no time and soon, they were all sitting around it, feasting on its warmth and on the great meal.

"Didn't we have something scheduled tomorrow?" Edmund asked suddenly, frowning at the nagging feeling of forgetting something.

"Not that I can remember" Peter replied, taking a bite of his chicken leg.

"We had a Council meeting" Susan reminded them, eliciting a loud groan from the other four monarchs.

"I, for one, do not mind missing it" Caspian said, smirking sheepishly.

"Me either and I'm considering coming here every week and miss the other meetings on purpose" Edmund said, sharing Caspian's smirk, the Telmarine King agreeing with his best friend with a chuckle.

"Oh well, we will come up with an excuse for our delay tomorrow. I can't say I feel too bad about having the Council lords waiting for us all day" Peter spoke, surprising Caspian with his nonchalance.

"Speaking of the lords, Caspian, you seem to know quite an awful lot about their obscure deeds, care to share?" Edmund commented, causing Caspian to look at him and raise an eyebrow.

"It is not as interesting as you think" Caspian replied.

"We will decide on that after you tell us" Ed retorted with a grin. Caspian exhaled loudly and rolled his eyes.

"You are one persistent git, you know that?" Caspian told, a hint of mirth behind his annoyed tone.

"I do my best" Ed said with a cocky wink.

 _He was in his room, sitting on the bed, his boot tapping the floor impatiently, frustrated at his own inability to stop the web of plots happening around him. Miraz had gone too far this time and there was nothing he could do. He snorted sourly; being the heir to the throne was useless until he came of age, while in the meantime his rightful place was being occupied by his so called_ _protector_. ' _Lord Protector', that was just another of Miraz's lies for he never intended to protect him, rather the opposite, always looking at him as nothing more than a bother, a burden he was forced to bear as a means to power. And why was he going to such a trouble? Because of a signature, that was the only use his uncle had for him. In front of the eyes of Narnia, Miraz so hypocritically pretended to care for him, treat him like his own son; his act so well played, so believable, that no one would ever think he was capable of hurting him in anyway. Ha! If they knew what happened behind doors. How many times had Miraz slapped him for saying or acting in a way he disapproved, how many times he had threatened him, how many times he had grabbed him by the shirt before hissing a menace to his face. Yet, no matter how much he wanted to retaliate, his hands were tied; Miraz had bribed himself into power and had supporters whereas he was on his own. The scratching sound of paper sliding over stone broke him off his dark line of thought and he spotted the piece of parchment that had been pushed through the space between his door and the floor. With practiced care, he silently stepped towards the letter and unfolded it quietly, eyes rushing over the slanted handwriting. Hope flamed in his soul as he went through the words, words of someone who disagreed with the path Miraz had chosen and the way he ruled, someone who was willing to help him. The scribbled words did not say much more, but held the promise of more information in the near future along with warnings and advice to keep his eyes open to everything that happened around him. A small smile appeared on his lips as he read the signature, making a mental note to show his gratitude to Lord Tumar somehow. The lord's family had been close to his mother's, and he knew she had been quite fond of the plump nobleman. Lord Tumar had risked his life writing to him and he knew his own life would be at stake if this letter was found. Feeling a little more confident, he hid the letter behind the loose stone on his wall, adding to the few others he had received. So far this had proven to be a safe spot for his most personal belongings, things he did not want Miraz getting his hands on._

 _Over the next days, more letters were delivered to him through several methods, some thrown through his open window wrapped around a stone, or through the Professor. The letters were normally brief, but containing very precious information, some even providing him with locations and details of Miraz's conversations with other Council lords. The messages always included words of support and calls for patience and courage. Sometimes words from other dissenting lords were attached, and he felt a deep appreciation for them, for their kind if succinct words confirmed that he was not alone in opposing Miraz._

"The letters are on the box, Peter, you can read them if you want" Caspian told, interrupting his story and gesturing towards the wooden box lying forgotten along with Peter's stuff.

"We'll go through them later, now continue" Edmund pressed, his interest in the story quite evident.

 _He was having great trouble keeping himself still and quiet, the adrenaline of the moment pulsating in his veins. Yet, it was imperative that he passed unnoticed by the guards outside or his plan would be ruined. Lord Sarian had overheard a conversation between Miraz and Lord Haren in which both men agreed to meet at the outskirts of the castle that night. And he was going to be there. He stepped carefully towards his wardrobe and left his room through the secret passage, swiftly making his way out and avoiding the guards as he had done many times before. With the darkness of night as his ally to cover his tracks, he made his way to the meeting spot and hid behind some tall bushes, waiting for Miraz to come. He waited in silence for some moments until the sound of hooves on soil was heard. The man on the horse looked nervous, throwing looks over his shoulder ever so often before pulling his horse closer to the forest in an effort to obscure himself better. Lord Haren had always been a man of fright, always afraid of what could be done to him by someone with greater power. But even his fear was outweighed by greed, greed for more riches and possessions, and this was exactly what he suspected Miraz had offered him. Another horse pulled by soon, and he gritted his teeth, his uncle's arrogant mien unmistakeable. Miraz and Haren both dismounted from their horses and moved closer to a tree, leaning in to talk and listen to what the other was saying. He moved into the darkness to be closer and get a better look, as well as to listen._

" _Don't you think it will be too obvious, Miraz? The boy will suspect a scheme brewing" Haren spoke and Miraz snorted._

" _Are you scared of a boy now? Really, Haren, your lack of trust in my experience is insulting. I'll handle the boy, you just take care of the girl and make sure to take her very deep into the forest, enough for her to have no chance of coming back, if you know what I mean" Miraz hissed a whisper. Hiding behind the bushes, his blood was boiling._

" _You want me to kill her?!" Haren asked, slight surprise perceptible in his tone._

" _Come now, Haren, don't act clueless. Just tell your men to push her off a cliff or something, if she survives or not doesn't concern me, I just don't want her back in the castle" Miraz whispered, his tone signalling he was starting to lose patience._

" _But the soldiers, are you sure they won't try to stop my men?" Haren asked again._

" _Nothing Glozelle can't handle. A great captain, Glozelle, doesn't ask questions" Miraz responded with a satisfied smirk._

" _Alright, but remember your promise, Miraz, those lands will be mine as soon as the job is done" Haren said, squaring his shoulders and looking straight into Miraz's eyes._

" _You have my word" Miraz spoke, and the men parted, each taking his horse and disappearing into the darkness moments later. As soon as it was safe for him to move, he dropped himself back and sat on the grass, letting out a long, shaky breath. They were plotting against someone inside the castle, someone that was very important to him! He had to save her, even if it meant risking his own life._

 _The nights after that fateful encounter were sleepless to him, his heart dying with worry over the girl that was to be abducted and probably killed. He planned to go to the forest and intercept the men while they took her away, as risky as it seemed. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself before sliding through the back of his wardrobe. However, the Professor was waiting for him at the other end and prevented him from going any further._

" _Professor, she- they are going to kill her!" he exclaimed, looking at his professor, his eyes overflowed with despair under the feeble moonlight that filtered through a distant window._

" _It is meant to be, my Prince. But worry not, no harm will befall her, help is on its way" Professor Cornelius whispered and pushed him back into his room, closing the wardrobe's wooden back and locking it. Help? But who could help her now? Who knew about her being in danger? With all these questions pounding in his head, he shut his eyes closed and hoped that whoever it was would arrive on time._

"Did they manage to save her?" Lucy asked, and Caspian could see great concern in her expression.

"Yes, they did, as it says in the letter from the maharajah" he explained, shifting his gaze from Lucy to Peter. Lucy shared a clueless look with Susan.

"And who is she?" Lucy asked again, and Caspian smiled at her innocent curiosity.

"Someone you may get to meet soon" Caspian replied and Lucy hinted she ought not to enquire further.

"That's not the end, is it? I mean, you sure continued to spy on Miraz after that, right?" Edmund asked, looking at him almost expectantly.

"Of course" Caspian answered, not being able to contain a chuckle at the eager spark in Edmund's distinctive cunning expression. Certainly, his friend would never show his interest so easily, always preferring to appear cool and indifferent, yet Caspian knew him well enough to see right through his charade.

"Then go ahead" Edmund prompted simply and Caspian nodded.

 _After that fateful night, following Miraz around had become one of his main occupations. He had learnt to pick up certain tell-tale signs in Miraz's demeanour; if his steps appeared urgent and careful or if he appeared more irritated than usual at the servants he passed by, he sure was up to something. Several times he had gotten carried away by his curiosity and had been spotted by the guards or by his aunt, forcing him to invent excused as to why he was wandering around the castle. Even Miraz had caught him once as he eavesdropped on his conversation. That had been a close call, but the experience of years of strained interactions with Miraz had taught him that there was a perfect excuse for his meanderings and allowed him to escape his uncle's wrath, one that annoyed Miraz, but did not trouble him much: girls. Thanking Aslan for gifting him with a quick mind and a talent for words, he had managed to spin a believable story which earnt him an irritated glare from his uncle but nothing more. It worked every time, yet he could not help feeling that Miraz half expected this womanising behaviour from him. Certainly, he knew that the kings before him had had their escapades with mistresses and servants, and it disgusted him to think that his own father was likely to have had a mistress, or several, of his own. These thoughts inevitably led to his mother. In his memories she was always happy, her beautiful face lit up by her warm smile. He had been too young to notice any grief, any suffering, but he had a feeling she was aware of her husband's flings. Shaking his head, he focused on the task at hand, swallowing the bitter taste of anger his musings had prompted. He walked towards the room Miraz had just entered, careful not to make his steps heard. The door was closed but he could hear muffled voices inside. He had devised a backup plan in the event of something like this happening, so he slid his way towards the servant's entrance, hoping that he would hear better from there. A wide smirk stretched on his lips when he found the door slightly ajar and pushed it quietly. This door, used very rarely, was practically hidden behind a shelf, providing him with a privileged hiding and eavesdropping spot._

" _You will need the boy's signature to dispose of those lands, Miraz" the still unidentified lord said, and he hinted some disbelief in his voice._

" _I am the Lord Protector, my signature is enough" Miraz told the man and both laughed conspiringly._

" _Very well. I suppose you can now tell me why you need this law to be passed so- um,_ _fervently_ _? I am afraid I do not see what your gain from it would be" the lord asked, and he tensed, leaning forward and listening more intently._

" _Oh, we would_ _all_ _gain from it. Wouldn't you love not to pay your servants? Help me and they can become your slaves. Also, I know some slave dealers in Calormen who could provide some very beautiful dancers to…_ _entertain_ _us" Miraz told, sounding very confident on how to manipulate and convince the man in front of him. Behind the shelf, he was having trouble keeping his breathing quiet, anger causing his breath to come out in pants. Slaves! This was a new level of despicable even to Miraz's standards! He shuddered in disgust at the thought of poor Calormene girls forced to please repulsive old men. And yet, the thought of Miraz knowing slave traders did not surprise him, nor did his unspoken but clear intentions of cheating on his wife. Ironic, since he would profess his undying love for Prunaprismia to whoever listened._

 _Caspian did not stay to hear the end of the conversation. His stomach was turning with bitter wrath at the man he had the misfortune of calling uncle. His feet took him to the only place he considered safe in the whole castle and he knocked on the door. Old Professor Cornelius opened the door an instant later, a pipe in his mouth._

" _My dear boy, what brings you here at this hour?" his mentor asked, his thick eyebrows frowned. He moved aside and let him in, locking the door behind him. He was shaking with anger and wanted nothing more than to scream at the top of his lungs. He sat down in one of the unoccupied armchairs and shook his head at the Professor's offer for tea._

" _What is it that troubles you, young Prince?" the old dwarf asked, concern visible in his usually twinkling eyes. He told him about everything he had heard, and for a moment expected to be lectured about how wrong it was to listen behind doors, but the Professor appeared to be more interested on the subject of the talk than on lecturing his pupil. They discussed possible solutions and plans for quite a long time, the old tutor consulting books and other documents in search of something that could help them. By the time he left the cosy study much later, they had come with an exceedingly clever plan._

 _The lords' voices were buzzing at the Council room the next day, all wondering why a meeting had been called. As Miraz arrived, they all looked at him and demanded an explanation for the sudden meeting, to which he, perhaps for the first time in years, was genuinely stunned, having understood it was the lords who had called the meeting._

" _If it was not you Miraz, then who gathered us here?" one of the lords asked._

" _I did" he answered, entering the room through one of the side doors, silence falling in the room as the lords looked confused at their prince before the buzzing of voices resumed even more vigorously. "I have called you," he spoke, using the lords' astonishment to his favour. "To inform you of my request for every major laws pending approval to be read and signed by me before they can be put into effect" he stated simply, climbing the first few steps to the throne._

" _But His Majesty is not entitled to-" one of the lords argued, but was interrupted._

" _Am I not the heir to the throne? As such, I need to know what happens inside_ my _kingdom, Your Lordship, how can I ever be a good king if I don't know the laws of my own country?" he spoke in a patronising tone, and he was pleased to see that the lords were speechless for a moment._

" _Caspian, this is not the time for jokes" Miraz said, clearly making an effort to keep his anger from his voice._

" _Oh, I am not joking,_ _Uncle_ _" he responded calmly, practically spitting his address to Miraz. "Have you not told me to become interested in the kingdom's matters? It is exactly what I am doing" he continued, looking innocently at his uncle._

" _Your Highness needs the Council votes for this petition to be considered" a lord spoke and Caspian sighed._

" _You are mistaken, Lord Garrien, this is not a petition, it's an_ _order_ _. I am my father's one and only heir, blood of his blood, that alone is enough reason for you to hand me those documents" he explained, barely containing his satisfaction at the lords' flabbergasted expressions. A swift look at the room helped him spot the royal secretary, a scared looking man holding a handful of documents, and he approached him, taking them from his hand and walking to the main door with a resolute and confident stride._

" _Have a very good morning, My Lords" he said with a smirk, disappearing through the open door, leaving the bunch of men staring in shock at his retreating back._

 _He received congratulatory notes from the dissenting lords for his clever intervention, and this allowed him to hinder Miraz's plots to some extent, gaining more information from his doings and plans. He, of course had been yelled at and beaten by Miraz for his blatant meddling in political matters, and he relished at the idea that part of his uncle's anger came from the fact that the Lord Protector had been partly responsible for encouraging his nephew's sudden interest in politics. His impromptu participation in national affairs forced Miraz to hide his secret agenda even better, making it much more difficult for him to spy on his conversations. His uncle's secretive meetings would rarely take place inside the castle, but moved to more private locations where the presence of the heir to the throne would be easily noticed. He pointed out this flaw in the plan to the Professor, yet his tutor disregarded it as a minor detail, his eyes twinkling brighter than usual. Nonetheless, he asked him to be patient and stop risking himself. In the following weeks, he received more information on Miraz's plans in short notes handed to him by his tutor._

" _How do you get this information, Professor?" he questioned him one day, his voice low in case someone had been listening behind the door._

" _My dear boy, old age comes with the advantage of experience, and I can tell you that tongues slip at the shine of gold. It is common knowledge that many a servant has been ill-treated by their masters and some extra gold in their pockets is enough encouragement for them to betray their secrets" Cornelius explained, resting back on his armchair and putting his pipe in his mouth, the twinkle in his eyes dancing to the tune of shrewdness._

"This feels like the plot of a Sherlock Holmes story!" Edmund exclaimed as Caspian finished his tale. Lucy giggled at the look of utter confusion on the Telmarine's face.

"Sherlock Holmes is a character from a series of books. You would love him, he has incredible observation skills and can solve the most complicate crimes with astonishing accuracy and flawless reasoning. He's my hero, I've read all his stories" Edmund explained, wishing Caspian could read the famous detective stories from his time.

"Oh, I remember you were besotted with them. I remember lending you a small fortune so you could ran to the nearest twopenny library to borrow the books. That was also around the time you ran around with that magnifying glass" Peter spoke, his voice carrying an air of nostalgia and mockery, the latter accentuated by his smirk.

"I think I remember a few of the mysteries you invented and all the clues you planted around the house and the garden only to go mumbling about plans and theories. I also recall Mother telling you to let Lucy play with you, or to stop pretending she was the evil mastermind behind the crime. Oh my, weren't you a hilarious sight with that bubble pipe!" Susan added, laughing at the memory of Edmund sitting on their father's armchair, pretending to be deep in thought, nibbling on the bubbling pipe.

"That is true! I always ended up in your invented prison!" Lucy complained, Caspian joining Peter and Susan in laughter.

"Yes, those were wonderful times, you can cut the mockery now" Edmund yelled above the laughter, huffing as the laughs only got louder.

"There is something I don't understand," Peter said once the laughter had died and they had convinced Edmund to speak to them again. "Why didn't you expose the lords before?" he asked, interested in why Caspian had kept this information secret for so long.

"Survival. Miraz did not need any more allies and I could not afford having more people wishing me dead. I had to choose between risking my life and probably having to flee Narnia or keeping quiet until they were no longer that big a threat, until the day I held enough power for them to fear me. I only wish it didn't have to be this way" Caspian explained, looking deep into the fire, all traces of mirth gone from his gaze.

"And we believe you" Susan said, reaching over to squeeze his hand.

"Indeed, we know you would not do this unless it was your last resort. By the looks of it, there seems to be no civilised way to deal with those men" Edmund spoke, patting him on the back.

"Please, the night is too beautiful for politics, let's not ruin it" Lucy pleaded.

"I agree, why waste our breath on dim-witted old men when there are so many funny anecdotes to remember, like that time Edmund really needed to go to the bathroom at night and he mistook the wardro-" Peter started, managing to mirror Ed's impish smirk to perfection.

"SHUT IT!" Edmund yelled desperately, throwing what was left of his chicken leg at Peter in an effort to silence him, causing the others to laugh, the whole exchange livening up Caspian's mood almost immediately.

Hours later, the conversation had steered towards the Golden Age, more specifically to the great parties at Cair Paravel, one of Lucy's favourite subjects.

"Remember that summer solstice ball to which King Lune brought those wonderful jewels?" Lucy said after a moment of silence, looking up at the stars and tracing the familiar constellations in her mind.

"Oh, that was a lovely night, we had so much fun" Susan replied, smiling warmly.

"If my memory serves me well, it was that party where Ed spent half the night hiding and running from the twin daughters of that Calormene tarkaan" Peter commented amusedly, chuckling as a pebble hit his chest, courtesy of his brother.

"Did you _see_ how they were touching me?! They would have torn off my clothes if I didn't leave!" Edmund groaned defensively.

"Curious, I remember you appearing to be rather pleased with the attention" Susan noted, a small smirk gracing her lips.

"What is it with you people today? Is it 'Mock Edmund Day' and I am not aware?" Edmund retorted, scandalised, propping up from his lying position to shoot an outraged look at his family.

"Payback" Peter replied simply, and Edmund huffed, his reaction causing the others to burst in peals of laughter, successfully worsening the Just King's mood.

"Alright, let's leave Ed alone, we've been quite mean" Susan said gently, hoping Ed would take it as a peace offering. Silence settled pleasantly among them once more, the ghost of laughter still ringing in the air.

"I miss Corin and Cor, they were so sweet! I just wish I had been younger then, I bet the three of us would have had more fun together if I wasn't a grown up" Lucy commented, pulling a smile from Caspian, who had never heard a child wanting to be younger, rather the contrary. Yet, somehow, hearing it from Lucy made sense.

"Yes, but if you were younger, you and Peridan would not have become so close" Susan commented, causing Peter to groan and the Valiant Queen to blush brightly.

"Peridan was an Archen knight, a fine soldier and a good friend. He and Lucy were sweet on each other" Edmund explained to the clueless Caspian, making a grimace at the latter reference. Caspian smiled and looked at the blushing Lucy, endeared and yet pleasantly surprised; he sometimes forgot the little queen had not always been so little.

"Corin was a great boxer, I have to admit that friendly fight we had was very interesting" Peter admitted, clearing his throat loudly.

"Oh yes, it was interesting, alright. My favourite part was when he punched you and gave you that brilliant black eye. Yes, that was a good day" Ed spoke, resentment outstripped by the prospect of harassing Peter.

"Oh, it was hysterical! that eye patch you had to wear was god-awful!" Lucy said, earning a glare from Peter.

"The epitome of kingly" Susan added, sending the others into a fit of laughter. The Pevensies carried on telling their tales of the past as they all lied down on the grass and Caspian listened keenly, his mind full of vivid images of the stories. Quietly, he rolled to his side and shot a shy glance at Susan. She was looking up, her arm tucked under her head, her clear eyes dusted with the reflection of the stars in the sky. Her smile was nostalgic but pleasant, her expression relaxed and full of joy. And he felt his lips tugging up into a smile as well, a warm feeling invading his chest, not really registering Lucy's babble in the background. He felt that as long as Susan was smiling so, everything was right in his world. Feeling a blush creeping up his cheeks, he turned to lie on his stomach, closing his eyes and deciding to ignore the sensation that last thought had stirred in his chest. He focused on the new anecdote instead, fauns and dryads dancing before his eyes as he listened.

 **AN: hope you guys liked the chapter! I have great ideas for the next chapter, so stay tuned! Please let me know what you think, comments are very welcome!**

 **Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3: Unannounced Visitors

**Hi guys! Brand new chapter! I had loads of fun writing this chapter and I hope you do too! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: Unannounced Visitors**

Caspian glared intently at the sturdy door in front of him, leaning on the opposite wall. He had dragged himself there, the temptation of turning around and running away growing with each step, yet his sense of duty lectured him strongly for having such irresponsible thoughts. With a sigh he pushed himself off the wall and straightened his clothes, taking a deep breath before pushing the door open, his face becoming serious as he exhaled.

"Good morning, My Lords" he spoke in a firm voice, entering the room and striding towards his throne, containing a scowl at the piece of furniture. "My apologies for our absence during the last meeting, My Lords, our trip to Cair Paravel took longer than we expected" he spoke, his apologies fake as a snow in summer.

"Since Your Highness speaks of the subject, the Council has been wondering what the reason for your trip was" one of the lords asked, and Caspian focused his eyes on him, supressing an irritated snort.

"I am afraid that is a private matter concerning Their Majesties and I am not at liberty to discuss it on the risk of violating their confidence, My Lord" he explained cuttingly, displeased with the apparent need the Council lords had to know about his every move.

"If so, the Council should rest assured that the matters His Majesty was attending to were of great importance for Your Highness, and indeed the Kings and Queens, to leave the castle unattended" another lord commented sarcastically and Caspian took a deep breath; it would be a commendable achievement if he managed not to lose his temper by the end of the meeting.

"You offend me and Their Majesties with your words, Lord Tir. Narnia is our main concern, always and foremost, and this is why Sir Glenstorm and Professor Cornelius have been appointed Protectors of the Realm by Their Majesties and me to oversee the governing of the land in our absence, a task they have excelled at. I assure you, My Lords, that the wise Professor and noble centaur are most capable and suitable representatives of the royal family and I trust them both with my life. I cannot but feel insulted by your insinuation that Their Majesties and I would be so irresponsible as not to make the necessary provisions concerning government in our absence" Caspian spoke, fixing the man with a cold glare.

"It was certainly not my intention to offend, My King, I was only-" the man spoke, but was interrupted by Caspian's hand.

"I suggest we turn to the issues of today's meeting, I do not see the point in wasting more time discussing subjects outside the purview of the Council" Caspian spoke icily, successfully silencing the pesky lord.

There was a moment of silence in the room, the lords shifting in their chairs and Caspian noticed they were fretting over something other than the trip to Cair Paravel.

"It has come to the attention to some among us that Your Majesty has not been wearing the crown lately, not even when speaking to the crowds, as it is traditional" one of the lords stated, his tone careful, measuring his words with caution.

"It is true, I haven't" Caspian agreed, casting a short glance at the golden, imposing crown resting on a pedestal at his side before directing his dark eyes back to the man, a hint of impatience gleaming on them.

"It is a tradition and duty for the king to wear his crown at formal meetings, we are just curious as to why Your Grace does not follow the custom" Lord Garrien spoke, and for a moment Caspian saw the shadow of Sopespian in his features, venomously showing his fangs before attacking. Caspian lifted an eyebrow and contained a small smile; Lord Garrien had inadvertently touched the very subject Caspian had hoped to discuss at the present meeting.

"The answer is rather simple, My Lord: it is a matter of practicality. Additionally, I find my status as king is equally acknowledged whether I wear the crown or not; I do not believe people need to be reminded of it" Caspian said casually, almost innocently, gazing at the lords as he had just commented on the weather. The irritation and exasperation on their faces forced Caspian to reach for his cup to mask his smile, his shoulders shaking ever so lightly as he tried to contain his laughter.

"This crown is the very one Caspian the Conqueror wore during his reign, as has every king until this day; it is tradition that you must wear it, Your Highness" a normally silent lord protested, but Caspian had been prepared for such an argument.

"It is not my intention to disregard Telmarine tradition, on the contrary, Their Majesties and I wish nothing more than for Old Narnian and Telmarine customs to come together and complement each other" Caspian told, walking over to the small plinth where the crown was on display. "Nevertheless, the very fact that this crown has been inherited by Telmarine kings over the past 1300 years makes it a symbol of the Telmarine domination over the Narnians. This is why I have decided to have a new crown made to counter the strong association to forceful invasion and imposed domination entailed in the Telmarine crown, an association which opposes the ideal of cooperation and inclusion of this new era we live in" he added, taking the heavy crown in his hands. A chorus of gasps could be heard around the room, the large majority of lords bewildered by what they considered total absurdity. He knew very well that most of the men sitting in those chairs coveted the crown in his hands; the symbol of the highest power in the land, the key to do whatever they wanted and the ticket to the throne. These men dreamt of having the strong, heavy gold band in their heads, their egos boasting their superiority by right. The crown itself was not just a symbol of power but its grandiosity also allowed the bearer to flaunt it as another of their riches. For him, it was the solid meaning of pretence, the golden proof that all the past kings were only concerned about appearance and superiority. Miraz had lusted over this piece of metal for so long, he had killed and intended to do it as many times as it took him to get it; he was sure that his evil uncle was beaming the moment it was placed on his head, feeling invincible for his achievement. He could picture it quite clearly, Miraz looking down at the lords with a smirk, the crown embodying his victory over them; he had won, won over every greedy lord in the Council, over his nephew, over his brother, all due to the cunning mind he was so conceited and proud of. Caspian was disgusted, repulsed to have this item in his hands, feeling poisoned by its evil memories, by all the crimes committed to obtain it. He turned to face the puzzled lords and had to contain a laugh at how some of them seemed to hope he had changed his mind. They were in for a huge disappointment. Without a warning and in a swift move, he threw the crown into the blazing flames burning in the great fireplace of the Council Room, the flames licking the golden circlet and burning its furs to a crisp within seconds. The lords gasped in both horror and surprise, eyes transfixed on the burning crown. Caspian spent a few moments enjoying the flabbergasted expressions of the lords before asking the fire to be put out. Once the curtain of smoke and steam cleared, the remains of the crown were picked up. It was severely blackened and many of the thinnest golden decorations had melted, while several of its gems had fallen and had to be dug out of the coals and embers; the crown had been reduced to nothing.

The lords looked aghast at him, their eyes switching between him and the disfigured crown several times, some not believing their eyes, mouths opening and closing on the intent of expressing unfinished thoughts. There were others who shook their heads and rubbed their eyes, hoping this was all an illusion, while others looked around the room, firmly believing this was a joke and the real crown would be hidden somewhere. Caspian watched in amusement for the long minutes it took them to be convinced he had burnt the crown beyond repair in front of their very eyes, his lips curling into a pleased smirk at the incredulity in their gazes. He took a deep breath and enjoyed the sensation of freedom that came along with relief; finally, the golden chain of tradition was taken off him and was now laying broken at his feet. He signalled one of the guards to call a servant, the man not taking long, since the smoke had piqued the curiosity of every living soul on the adjacent corridors and they were all trying to catch a peek at what happened. Caspian kindly instructed the quivering maid to grab the remnants of the crown and wait for him outside. With a shaky curtsy, she bolted out of the room, the burnt crown safely wrapped in her apron.

"Since the crown is now useless, Your Lordships will agree on the pertinence of requesting a new one to be made" Caspian said simply, the lords looking at him in a daze, unblinking. A lord tried to voice his thoughts, but his body was shaking in such a way that all he could produce were some quiet whimpers and Caspian had to pinch his leg not to burst with laughter. He shifted his gaze to Lord Sarian and caught his subtle nod and smile, amusement filling the nobleman's eyes as he looked at his king.

"As this was the only matter I wished to discuss with you, and since we have promptly reached an agreement, I shall call this meeting to an end. I bid you a good day, gentlemen" Caspian said, descending the few steps from the throne with a pleased smile as he walked past the still dumbfounded lords. The doors closed behind his back, and the lords stared at them speechless, a few hands raised in objection, yet the King had been long gone before they could utter a coherent word.

Caspian waited to unleash his happiness until he had rounded the first corner away from the Council room, his rich throaty laugh resonating in the empty corridor. He would treasure the memory of the lords' flabbergasted expressions forever. And to see the Telmarine crown in pieces, its past glory reduced to some scraped and deformed metal, it was simply liberating. He heard steps approaching him and he looked up, meeting Edmund's thin figure walking towards him, his brows knitted together.

"What in Narnia was that racket about? I could have sworn the market had relocated into the castle for the day" he spoke, looking confused at his friend's beaming smile.

"Ah, nothing serious, I just took some weight off my head, quite literally" Caspian explained, his eyes twinkling conspiringly. Edmund quirked an inquisitive eyebrow, but the appearance of a maid kept him from asking further. She curtsied them both and handed Caspian a platter where the sorry remnants of the crown had been carefully laid. Edmund looked at the sad ringlet of burnt gold and gems for some seconds and then broke into a merry laugh.

"By Jove, Caspian! How in the Mane did you manage this?!" Ed spoke, words coming in between peals of laughter, his hand pointing to the scrapings in Caspian's hand.

"I might have let it fall into the fireplace, completely _not_ by accident" Caspian noted wickedly, and Edmund chuckled, getting a clear image of how the crown ended up in such pitiful state. Caspian smiled at the servant and took a tiny ruby from the platter, presenting her with it despite her protests.

"I am on my way to visit the faun ironmaster, care to join me?" Caspian asked as they walked towards his private study. "And could you bring your crown?" he added, kicking the door open.

"Oh I see, you've decided for a more Narnian looking crown, then" Edmund commented, smirking at the Telmarine King.

"Well, my old crown was rendered useless under tragic circumstances" Caspian replied in a mock-solemn tone, and Edmund chuckled, nodding. "Lucy has already lent me hers, but only after I promised I would return it to her hands without a single scratch" he then added, picking the golden ringlet from his desk and showing it to Edmund.

"I must say I like mine better, but if you prefer girly crowns, who am I to judge you" the Just King spoke, a tease strong in his voice. Caspian spared him a glare and whacked the back of his head, to which Edmund punched his shoulder.

"You know I could have you punished for attempting against my physical integrity?" Edmund threatened emptily, adopting a stoical posture, waving his finger in front of Caspian's face.

"Likewise" Caspian replied, smirking at his best friend.

"Fair enough, we shall decide this in a duel of honour: a chess game" Ed shrugged carelessly, his lips curling into a lop-sided grin.

"A history of victories against your royal person speaks in my favour, King Edmund, but if that is your wish, then so be it" Caspian spoke, playing along the fake pomp, receiving a snort from his best friend. "But we must go to the iron master's first" he added, hurrying Edmund out.

Both kings walked towards the faun's workshop, chatting casually and joking about a few Council lords. The faun welcomed them in a merry mood, inviting them inside and offering them some sweet wine.

"To have both Your Highnesses in my humble workshop, I could not wish for a higher honour!" he exclaimed, and both men sighed tiredly at the fauns antics. "Do tell me, sire, how can this humble subject serve you?" the faun asked, bowing for the fourth time in the short time they had been there.

"Well, I was hoping you could help me with the crafting of a new crown and I wonder if it's possible for you to use this gold and gems into it" Caspian said, emptying the contents of his leather satchel. The faun took the mangled circlet in his hand and examined it closely. It took him only a few moments to recognise it.

"Your Grace, is this not your crown? Or I'd say, what is left of it" he enquired, his eyebrows lifting in amazement.

"It is indeed, I am afraid it suffered an- _accident_ of sorts" Caspian told, casting a mischievous glance at Edmund, who tried his best to dissimulate his smile.

"A terrible incident, it appears. If I may be so bold, I must say none of my creations would have ever ended so poorly; Telmarines have excellent blacksmith craftsmanship, but strength is not their finest quality" the faun proclaimed, twisting the gold in his hand. "Forgive me, sire, but there is little I can do with this gold other than melting it into a ring or some other jewel, just not a crown. The gems however appear to be in a good shape" the faun told Caspian as he returned the gold to the pouch.

"It's a shame, I did not want to waste good Narnian gold on something as frivolous as a crown" Caspian spoke sincerely.

"Nonsense! Your Highness deserves a fine crown to match our Kings' and Queens', and I shall not measure effort and resources to produce one that does Your Grace justice" the faun exclaimed, bowing once more, to which Caspian and Ed rolled their eyes.

"I appreciate your enterprise and kindness very much, Master Ismus" Caspian spoke, hoping the faun would not bow again.

"It is my honour to have been chosen for such noble task, I shall not disappoint you, My King" the faun said and for a minute they were sure he would lean forwards into another exaggerated bow, but the faun only nodded, before rummaging into his things, opening several drawers and producing several trinkets. "Tell me, sire, have you chosen the design and materials yet?" the faun asked, putting the metallic bits and papers on the table, the three of them moving to sit around it.

"I was thinking of something simple and light, much like Their Majesties' crowns, although I do not have any particular design in mind" Caspian explained, taking out the crowns he had been lent by Ed and Lucy.

"Ah, truly magnificent, this certainly is a stellar example of faun workmanship of the ancient times. In my humble opinion, a golden wreath consisting of fine sticks entwined delicately and adorned with different types of leaves would suit Your Grace splendidly. If Your Majesty agrees to it, I can cut the stones and sprinkle the leaves to resemble the morning dew" the faun suggested, making a raw sketch on a piece of parchment. It took less than the rough design to convince Caspian.

"I am sure your design will not disappoint, Master Ismus, I trust your sensible taste" Caspian praised.

"You flatter me, sire. I shall endeavour to make this my masterpiece" he told.

Once all the details for the crown were discussed and agreed upon, the Kings made their way back to the castle. However, just before they left, Caspian requested one more service from the faun, for the some of the gems and the gold of his old crown to be crafted into a sensible set of necklace and matching earrings. Edmund bit his tongue and resisted the temptation of teasing his best friend, knowing very well who the intended recipient of the jewels was.

"A gift to Susan, I suppose?" Edmund asked as they exited the crammed workshop. The question caught Caspian off guard, yet the Telmarine King neither confirmed nor denied his statement. Not that there was any need, the answer was clearly visible in his expression. Choosing to drop the subject of his friend's infatuation with his sister, Edmund decided to focus back on the burnt crown.

"I confess I always thought the Telmarine crown to be a tad too presumptuous. I am glad you are getting a new one" Ed commented and Caspian inclined his head in agreement. "Weren't the lords screaming their lungs out at your idea?" he then asked and Caspian laughed, remembering the lords" faces.

"They were too shocked to speak" he told.

"You should have called me, now I wish I could have seen the astonishment in their faces" Ed said wickedly, eyes shining with the prospect of mockery and gut-wrenching laughs.

"I must say the lords are much more agreeable when they are mute" Caspian mused with a humorous gleam to his voice, and both men laughed at this comment.

A few days later, the finished crown was delivered to the castle along with a message from Master Ismus, who apologised for not delivering the crown in person due to a small mishap involving a heavy hammer and his hoof. They were all gathered in Caspian's small study, the royal family's unofficial common room, when the messenger arrived carrying a beautifully crafted wooden box. Lucy grew immediately curious and sauntered over to the desk, where Caspian had placed the box and was reading the attached message. Making a mental note to send a reply to the ironmaster, Caspian opened the box, revealing his new crown to everyone. The small ringlet was kept very simple yet undoubtedly fit for a king, royal and subtle. The body of the crown mirrored thin ash branches, twisted into a golden wreath, clusters of small rounded leaves sticking out here and there. A single silver maple leaf rested on the side of the wreath, ruby droplets, a few diamonds and a bright sapphire were nestled in a neat arrangement in its centre, and held the whole thing together in similar fashion to a brooch. This subtle decoration did not break the fine composition of the leaves surrounding it but blended with the rest of the wreath in perfect harmony. It was a perfect piece of art and Caspian held it in awe, pleased with its lightness and relieved at the lack of the additional weight of past.

"Now I understand why you needed my crown the other day! It's beautiful Caspian!" Lucy exclaimed, reaching to touch the slender leaves. Caspian smiled at her and placed the crown atop her head, which slid to her forehead, her head much smaller than his.

"What happened to your old crown?" Peter enquired, looking at him with sincere curiosity.

"It suffered a most unfortunate accident and could not be repaired" Caspian answered, his eyes betraying him as the cause of such misfortune, one he most certainly did not regret.

"Must I assume that the request from the lords for the fires to be put out in the Council Room is a consequence of this accident?" Susan spoke, shaking her head but smiling nonetheless. "I have since asked for the fire to be replaced by coal heaters. I heard the servants whispering about it but refused to believe it. I cannot decide whether I am amused or disappointed" she added, sighing, yet her sapphire eyes carried a playful twinkle. Peter looked curiously at Caspian.

"You threw it into the fire?!" Peter asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and by doing so managed to render the lords speechless, a feat worth commendation, if you ask me" Edmund explained and Peter lifted his eyebrows, clearly impressed by the story.

"But did you really have to destroy it, I mean, wasn't there another way?" Susan asked, true to her diplomatic and conciliatory nature.

"No, but it was fun" he said cheekily, causing Susan to smile, unable to chastise him.

"Well, I like this one better, the other was too sturdy for my taste, and you look infinitely better and more Narnian" Lucy commented, smiling brightly.

"I agree, it is imposing in its simplicity and I think it summarises you quite well: the Telmarine King crowned by the Narnians" Peter agreed and Caspian was slightly taken aback by the High King's compliment.

"Oh, do go on, let us see how it looks on you!" Edmund pressed, taking the crown from Lucy and placing it over Caspian's head. "Ah, it does look way better, although be careful, that messy mop you call hair may get tangled in the leaves" he commented and Lucy swatted his arm. "What? I'm just warning him!" he said defensively. Lucy rolled her eyes at him. Caspian smiled at their small quarrel and took the crown off his head, placing it back on its wooden container, waiting for a better occasion to wear it.

The morning was light and warm, the sun shone merrily on a sky of vibrant blue, small thin clouds sprinkled here and there, not thick enough to cover the sunlight. A pleasant breeze toyed with the tree leaves, creating a soft rustle with every blow. Oblivious to the pleasant weather outside, Peter was locked in the library, several books scattered on the large table, a half empty inkpot lost between them along with several pieces of parchment.

"Medicine books again, My King?" Professor Cornelius asked softly, his eyes glinting at Peter.

"Ah, Professor, yes" Peter asked, smiling shyly and looking at the books strewn all over the table.

"Your Majesty seems very keen on medical science" the Professor noted, sitting on one of the few book-free chairs.

"Well, I- I have always been very interested by it and I have found the most varied and extraordinary books in here" Peter explained, feeling rather silly.

"I see. My knowledge regarding medicine is rather limited I'm afraid, but if there is anything I can help you with, please let me know" Professor Cornelius volunteered, to which Peter smiled.

"As a matter of fact, there is a bit in this book that is giving me some trouble" Peter told, rummaging around to find the right book. His question then sparked a long conversation between the King and the Professor as they exchanged theories and discussed several topics, both learning a great deal in the process.

"Fascinating! Your world certainly is a place of scientific prowess, My King" the old dwarf commented after hearing about a few medical procedures Peter was familiar with. "Now, you must excuse me, sire, I am almost late to my appointment with Sir Trufflehunter" he added, rising from his chair. "Nevertheless, I shall look forward to repeat this highly entertaining chat, perhaps on the Golden Age?" he asked and Peter nodded.

"With pleasure" the King replied and nodded back at the Professor's short bow. Caspian met his tutor at library door and greeted him.

"Is King Peter in there, Professor?" he asked, pointing to the grand room, receiving a nod as an answer. "And may I ask what does the High King do in there for hours on end?" the Telmarine asked curiously.

"Have you tried asking him, sire?" the old tutor enquired.

"I- no, I haven't. I don't want to appear nosy" Caspian explained, his voice lowering a bit as he looked away shyly.

"Well, there is no secret. His Majesty is very interested in medicine and spends most of his time reading and taking notes. I have to say his views and corrections on some matters are very advanced" Cornelius mused before bidding his pupil goodbye and hurrying to meet Trufflehunter. Caspian was surprised to learn about Peter's medical inclination and wished he knew something about medicine to share with him. Deciding he better leave Peter to his books, he walked towards one of the garden terraces, enjoying the fresh breeze and taking a long breath. He lay down on the grass and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the sun caressing his skin with its warm touch.

"Haven't you got petitions or treaties to sign, King Caspian?" a soft, feminine voice spoke, a tease ringing merrily in her tone. He cracked an eye open and saw Susan looking at him from above, her hair falling in a curtain around her face as she bent slightly forward.

"I do, but I couldn't possibly waste such a wonderful day, and, in all evidence, My Queen could not either" he spoke cheekily, propping himself up on his elbows, and she smiled, sitting next to him. They both remained silent for a moment, looking ahead, and he noticed how the breeze played with her hair, combing through her dark tresses, whispering into them and carrying her subtle perfume into the breeze; he instinctively took a deep breath, filling his lungs with her delicate perfume. Honey, rose and lavender, all three scents mixing into one fragrance, sweet and yet tangy, tempting him to bury his nose in her hair. He discretely pinched himself in an effort to keep himself from blushing. These silly thoughts were getting a bit out of hand.

"I didn't know Peter fancied medicine" he commented, trying to get his mind off Susan's fragrant hair.

"Oh, he had always wanted to be a physician. Father always brought him books and other gadgets and he spent hours at our local library going through every book he could get on the topic. Yet, being a king does leave him with less time to spare, although if there is anything he loves more than medicine is being a king" Susan said, smiling softly as she looked at him, eyes filled with sisterly love.

"It is a shame he did not get to know Lord Aragian, the former royal physician. If I recall correctly he had a fantastic collection of books, records and notes at his home" Caspian commented, remembering having been in the place once.

"We could arrange a meeting between him and Peter, I'm sure he would love it" Susan proposed.

"I'm afraid it won't be possible, Lord Aragian died a couple of years ago, but I could arrange for his books to be sent here" Caspian told, the idea having just occurred to him.

"I'm sure Peter will be quite pleased and it is a lovely gesture he will certainly appreciate" Susan told him. "I know you two didn't have the best of starts" she added, looking down, clearly disagreeing with Peter's attitude.

"If only we were all gold coins to please everyone, My Queen, but I like to think your brother and I are on a solid path towards friendship" Caspian commented, voicing his hopes. He looked over to her and caught her simple but radiant smile and his heart skipped a beat. "Well, I better go ask for those books, please excuse me" he spoke rising to his feet and walking away with a short bow. He caught Susan's confused expression out of the corner of his eye, and he hoped she would not feel offended by his hasty departure. The truth was that ever since that night in Cair Paravel, he did not trust himself to be alone with Susan without doing something he would sorely regret later.

The next morning, Peter headed to the library once again, a book tucked under his arm. As he entered the small hall where he would normally sit and take notes, he found his table occupied with several stacks and boxes of books, most of them very thick and heavy-looking. He wondered who could have left them there and leaned to take a look, finding precise and clear notes on several fields of medicine. The Professor appeared from behind one of the shelves and Peter asked him about the books.

"King Caspian requested them to be brought from the former Lord Physician's manor, a fine medical man he was" the old half-dwarf explained, surprise appearing on the Magnificent King's face.

"I shall thank him, this is most generous of him. I cannot wait to start leafing through all these" Peter said sincerely, touched by Caspian's gesture.

Hours later, Peter caught Caspian just as he was leaving their common room.

"Caspian, wait!" he called, causing the Telmarine to look at him. "I wanted to thank you for the books" he added, catching up with him.

"Oh, so they have been delivered already, how wonderful. I am glad they are of your liking, certainly they will have a better use in your hands than gathering dust in an old house" Caspian replied casually.

"Nevertheless, it was very nice of you, I really appreciate it" Peter said seriously, extending his hand towards him, which Caspian shook with a smile. A handshake and a clap on the shoulder, ordinary gestures to anyone else, but for the two Kings it paved the way towards what was meant to be a great friendship.

Later that day, Caspian was sitting on a branch of his favourite tree, biting on an apple. What was that tingle in his chest he had felt earlier? It had all begun with Susan's perfume, the sweet fragrance he refused to recall, fearing another irrational reaction. His body was playing foul tricks on him, his mind betraying him with inappropriate thoughts involving the Gentle Queen. Being too engrossed in his thoughts, he did not notice someone had walked up to where he was.

"Oh, hello, Caspian" Susan greeted softly, shading her eyes to look up at him. The sudden sound startled him, causing him to lose his balance for a moment. Thankfully, his body was well trained and he managed to secure his position. He threw the apple core in his hand and jumped, landing gracefully a few steps from Susan.

"Perfect jump" she teased, clapping her hands and he played along, bowing exaggeratedly and causing her to laugh. "Did I interrupt anything?" she asked once her laughter had subsided.

"Nothing at all, except perhaps a bit of gluttony on my part" he told with a wave of his hand, deciding to ignore his previous thoughts.

"Well, I cannot blame you, these apples are very tasty" she told with a smile? "I heard Peter was very excited about the books you brought for him, I only hope he thanked you" the Queen commented after a short moment of silence.

"Oh, yes, he did and you will be glad to know that we seem to be making a progress towards a greater understanding and, dare I hope, friendship" he noted contently.

"He will come round sooner or later, Caspian, he has to deal with some issues first" Susan told him, smiling sweetly, her hand squeezing his in a sympathetic manner. This simple gesture relaxed him greatly and he could only concentrate on the warmth of her hand on his and its softness. He squeezed back, wrapping his fingers around hers, feeling it was the right thing to do, despite a little voice in his head bellowing at him for enjoying this intimacy a tad too much. A small gust of wind caused the leaves in the trees to rustle and some were blown away, pirouetting in the air before being pushed further away. Susan yelped at the sudden flurry of air and held her hair with one hand, the other pressing her skirts down as the blow puffed and lifted the fabric, her ankles exposed for a split moment. Caspian looked at her from behind the hand shielding his eyes from dust and caught her disarray. They both laughed at this mean joke of nature, Caspian trying to flatten his hair while Susan straightened her skirts.

"Do I have any leaves on my dress?" she asked, turning around for him to check, straightening her skirts as she did so. He shook his head as she faced him once more, his eyes catching a small leaf on her hair, right above her ear. Without thinking he extended his hand and pinched the leaf between his fingers, his hand tucking the strand of hair delicately behind her ear. His fingers grazed the side of her neck for a brief second, a fact he was totally unaware of, his eyes enthralled by hers.

"Suuuuuuuuuuu!" a yell echoed from the castle, and both jumped in surprise, Caspian retracting his hand and stepping back, blushing at how close they had been. Susan looked down, trying to cover the pinkish tint that was spreading through her pale cheeks, grateful that Caspian was looking to the side, apparently trying to conceal his own blush.

"There you are, I have been looking all over the castle for you. I need your help" Lucy spoke, stepping into the garden, smiling at both of them.

"What is it now, Lu?" Susan asked gently, Lucy linking hands with her.

"Would you cut my hair? Just the ends and fringe, please? You know I would end up bald if I tried myself" Lucy begged, her sparkling blue eyes looking up at her sister pleadingly.

"We could not possibly have that, isn't that right, Caspian?" Susan asked jokingly, and Caspian nodded.

"Absolutely not, baldness does not suit a Queen of Narnia" he replied gallantly, Lucy erupting into a fit of amused giggles.

"Alright, come on, let's get you set" Susan told, Lucy choosing her chambers to host their hairdressing appointment. The young Queen then pulled her sister back to the castle, muttering excitedly and turning what had started as an innocent haircut into a true beautifying session. Susan could only sigh and agree, laughing wholeheartedly at Lucy's squeal of joy. Susan waved lightly at Caspian as she passed him, leaving him all alone in the garden, a smile plastered on his face. Caspian waved back and followed them with his gaze until they disappeared into the castle, confused at that small moment between him and Susan, his mixed feelings at Lucy's interruption puzzling him even more.

A small spring rain splattered the windows, marked by an uneven rhythm of soft taps, tones changing as the drops hit the glass and stones. Caspian was in his study going through the documents scattered on his desk, annoyed at the stack of boring petitions he was now reading. He leaned his head over the table, his bangs falling to the sides like a curtain over his cheeks, and started knocking his head softly on the table, groaning in despair at a particularly dull request. A light knock in his door interrupted his head-banging and he murmured for the person to enter, not lifting his head from the desk.

"My King, Lord Kilian is here to see you" a servant informed him, and he looked up at her, his eyes bright at the prospect of leaving his current task.

"I will join him in a moment. Could you ask the kitchens to prepare some coffee and sweets? Oh, and could you ask Their Majesties to join us, please? Thank you" he told, smiling thankfully at the maid before hurrying to his room, realising the need for him to look presentable and not as someone who had just banged his head on a desk. He met the Pevensies as he happily scuttled down the stairs to the drawing room. They all looked curiously at him, a question hanging heavily in the air.

"Lord Kilian is very kind, not at all like the pesky Council lords. He is the son of one of the seven noblemen Miraz sent away and I can assure you he means nothing but sincere friendship" Caspian explained briefly, smiling as the siblings visibly relaxed. The Telmarine nobleman and his family curtsied elegantly as they entered the room.

"Greetings, Your Majesties" Lord Kilian – a man in his mid-thirties – spoke regally. "To finally meet the legendary Kings and Queens of Old is a privilege and a present" he added warmly.

"Lord Kilian, you are a friend to this court, must you speak so formally?" Caspian reproached him jokingly, walking up to him and clasping his hand.

"We are strangers to everyone but you, My King" Lord Kilian cleverly pointed out and Caspian chuckled for the man had a point.

"Any friend of King Caspian is also our friend" Susan stated gracefully, walking to stand beside Caspian and extending her hand to the lord.

"My Queen's kindness and beauty are legendary, yet in my humble opinion the legends do not do you justice, Your Grace" Lord Kilian said, kissing her hand, his compliment rewarded by Susan's candid smile. Lord Kilian was then introduced to the other Pevensies, the nobleman making a point to remark each of them individually, his gentle smile never leaving his features. He was a tall man, broad and well-built, certainly able to inspire fear among strangers if he took upon it, yet the warm smile peeking from behind his short beard betrayed his kind nature.

"Allow me to introduce you to my wife, Your Majesties" the lord said, beckoning a slender, beautiful woman of long dark hair and doe eyes to come closer. The lady bent into an impeccable curtsy and Caspian took her hands in his, smiling warmly.

"Lady Anaia, time does not appear to have an effect on you, you look as radiant as when we last met" he commented charmingly, bringing her hands to his lips.

"And you have become a fine young man, My King, still gifted with the virtues of charm and wit. It gladdens me to find you in good health" she replied with a hint of familiar fondness, and Caspian thanked her sincerely.

While her siblings acquainted themselves with the lord and lady, Lucy approached the only young girl in the room, who was quietly looking at one of the paintings in the room.

"Hello! I'm Lucy, what's your name?" she asked merrily, smiling warmly at her.

"Naia, Your Grace, at your service" the girl replied and hurried to curtsy the Queen.

"Oh please, don't do that, I prefer you to call me Lucy and leave the titles to old balding men" Lucy told her, waving her hand dismissively. Lucy had always been the least formal of the royal siblings and had a gift for making people feel at ease in her presence, so very soon, the girls were chatting enthusiastically. They were interrupted in their talk by someone clearing their throat nearby and Naia rolled her eyes.

"This is my brother, Your Grace-" she begun, but was soon cut short.

"My name is Terin, and I'm your humblest servant" a boy told her, curtsying deeply and brushing his lips against her hand.

"Less, Terin, less" Naia whispered pointedly, partially hiding her face with her hand in embarrassment.

"How do you do, Terin, but please, call me Lucy, I'll be much grateful" the little Queen requested and Terin was all too happy to oblige.

"The whispers in town clearly forgot to comment on your grace and fairness, Qu- Lucy" the boy commented, his dark chocolate eyes shining with his compliment.

"Terin, I think father is calling you" Naia intervened, glaring warningly at her brother, catching the flirtatious look on his face and pushing him away. The boy retired as soon as he had placed another delicate kiss on Lucy's hand and Naia rolled her eyes once again.

"I am so sorry for that, he is a shameless flirt and has been hoping to meet you for weeks; please ignore him" Naia apologised, second-hand shame oozing from her expression. Lucy giggled and reassured her new friend; her brother's intervention had caused no harm, if anything, it had amused her greatly.

The evening was spent in delightful conversation between the monarchs and their guests. Susan and Lady Anaia became quick friends, chatting light-heartedly over their shared interests, which were plenty. Peter and Caspian conversed animatedly with Kilian, grave laughs filling the room every now and then at the stories they all had to tell. Caspian allowed himself to scan the room with his eyes, content to see that everyone was enjoying themselves. He caught Edmund as he waved his arms about, mimicking some sword moves and entertaining Kilian's sons with his tales. Always a shrewd observant, the King noticed the small glances Terin shot at Lucy and, with a hint of brotherly protectiveness, he made a mental note to share this fact with Ed later on. Night fell almost imperceptibly and soon the lord and his family left the castle with the promise of another visit very soon, especially after Lucy had become fast friends with Naia and Susan had invited mother and daughter to join them for tea the following afternoon. As the royal family walked to the study, Edmund pulled Lucy aside, rounding her petite shoulders with his arm.

"Well, little bug, seems to me you have charmed a young lad tonight" he told her casually. Lucy simply shook her head tiredly. "Terin spent the whole evening stealing glances at you" he added, casting a knowing smirk.

"Really?" Lucy asked, genuinely surprised at this.

"My, my, the little Queen has men falling at her feet already, I should start sharpening my sword and training for suitor chase" Edmund joked, pretending to seriously ponder on the idea. Lucy laughed at his pose.

"Believe me, it was utterly unintentional. I am not yet interested in romance; I suppose it will bloom later on, as it did last time. In the meantime, all Terin will get is friendship" Lucy replied. Ed nodded in agreement, understanding the deeper meaning behind her statement.

"It gives us some time to get Peter mentally prepared for the flood of men madly in love with you, wanting your favours and begging him to let them court you" Ed spoke dramatically, and Lucy giggled madly.

"What are you two still doing here?" Susan asked, having seen them standing in the corridor.

"Gossiping, Su. I'm sure Lu will fill you in before bed. Now, if you excuse me ladies, I'm going to see if I can get my hands on some of the dinner leftovers to make myself a sandwich" Edmund announced before turning on his heel and heading towards the kitchens.

Caspian took a deep breath as he walked towards the dungeons, steeling himself to face the sight of the corridor ahead of him. The smell of humidity was thick in the air, and he could see mould creeping up the walls, the usually light stone now grey and cold. Daylight was almost inexistent, filtering poorly through the small windows near the ceiling, underlining the grimness of the place. Torches were permanently lit down here, casting shadows and exaggerating the imperfections of the stone, distorting shades and creating others, causing chills to run down the King's spine. He reached his destination with a heavy and unpleasant feeling in his chest and reminded himself he was there for a reason. The guards in the entrance bowed their heads in polite greeting to their King and hurried to open the metallic gate. Caspian hesitated for a moment. The place was filthy, velvety mould covering the expanse of the walls, and he noticed a leak from which dripped a small rivulet of water. He couldn't help but shudder at the sight, utterly disgusted by the precarious conditions the prisoners were submitted to. Even criminals deserved to be shown some compassion and to be confined to decent quarters; he would discuss this with the Pevensies as soon as he had the chance. A small tingle of relief washed over him at finding the cells vacant of prisoners, all except one. He approached this particular cell, taking a deep breath to muster the courage to face its occupant. The dreadful constriction of pity attacked his heart at the sight of the man leaning on the wall, his eyes closed, not yet realising he had company. He had cuffs around his wrists and ankles, dark bruises noticeable in spite of the poor lighting, and small healing blemishes tinted his dark skin in purplish blotches on other visible bits of skin.

"Guards, free this man" Caspian commanded, waking the man up. The King stared at him for a moment and then turned, walking towards the exit.

"Has His Majesty come to declare my execution?" the man asked, his strong voice reduced to a hoarse whisper that echoed on the walls of his cell.

"No, General, I came to give you back your freedom" Caspian said sharply, asking the guards to escort the man upstairs. Caspian hurried his step and battled the desire to run, to leave that cursed place as fast as he could. He took a deep breath as he reached the top of the stairs, relishing in the freshness and delicate perfume of the air and basking in the sun filtrating through the great windows as he leaned on the wall facing them. He felt the bitter taste of the prison fading slowly, but a thought kept plaguing him despite his efforts to get rid of it. This was the way Telmarines considered prisoners, less than animals that had no right to remotely humane conditions, forced to share space with rats and illness, suffering from cold and hunger by the looks of it. He shook his head, hoping to shake such vile thought off his head and focused back on his determination – now stronger than ever – to improve prison conditions. He stopped a servant on his way and instructed her to take care of the former prisoner, to lay a clean set of clothes for him and provide him a warm bath and a good meal, after which he was to be taken to his study. The servant nodded and walked away with a curtsy. Caspian rubbed his eyes before straightening himself and walking towards his study; he had done right by his conscience.

The King occupied himself by reading a few letters while he waited to be joined by the former prisoner. After a few moments, there was a knock on the door and the man was allowed in.

"I had been waiting for you, General. I hope you were treated kindly" Caspian greeted, looking up at the man standing a few feet away from him.

"Most kindly, Your Grace" the man spoke in a low voice.

"Let's take a seat, shall we?" Caspian offered casually, gesturing towards two comfortable-looking armchairs next to the fire.

"With all due respect, My King, I would prefer to remain standing; I do not deserve to be treated with such kindness or to be addressed by rank" the man said, bending his head, eyes stuck to the carpeted floor. Caspian smiled; in spite of everything, he was still the man he respected, a man honourable to his very core.

"Glozelle," Caspian said, his voice devoid of any formality, hoping to have an honest conversation with the former general. "You were only doing your job; I do not blame nor judge you for that. You followed your orders, and did not question your master, for it was not your position to do so; that's what good soldiers do. What I find most commendable is that you never allowed Miraz's cruelty to reach your soul and heart and you guarded your integrity from his evil claws. I have never doubted that you are a good man and I believe you felt guilty for witnessing Miraz's acts of tyranny and crimes. You never lost the essence of the man you are, Glozelle, and it was that man who stopped his lance and let me live; I am forever grateful to you for that" the King told, yet Glozelle's gaze remained stuck to his shoes. "Why do you refuse to look at me?" Caspian asked, walking over to a small table on the side, pouring a small serving of whisky on a glass.

"Forgive me, sire. It is remorse which keeps me from meeting your gaze; I am the traitor who failed to kill you twice" Glozelle apologised, his tone full of disgust and anger at himself.

"In my perspective you are the brave man who let me live twice. Anyway, did you have a choice? If you stood against Miraz he would have killed you, what else could you do if not fight against us?" Caspian replied, offering the man a glass of the amber liquid. Glozelle stood silent for some moments, digesting the King's words. Caspian was glad to see that some apprehension was gone from his expression, and the former general straightened himself and looked up to him, their eyes meeting for a small moment before Glozelle's fell to the floor again, this time in respect rather than guilt.

"Your Grace is kind and generous, but I cannot forget the secrets I have kept, the plots I have participated of, the crimes I have committed in Lord Miraz's name. I was present when he planned your father's death, sire. I knew every detail, every step of what would happen and I did nothing to prevent it. I willingly triggered my crossbow and commanded my men to shoot against your bed, My King, knowing that I would be murdering the only heir to the crown, and yet I coldly suppressed any sentiment in order to follow my orders. To protect the sovereign and the royal family, that is the oath and rightful duty of soldiers; how am I to be forgiven for going against this pledge! I had the rank to stop everything that night, to help you escape and run away, but I didn't. I have known of so many plans to tear up your family, my lord, I could have helped her-" Glozelle spoke, his voice tinged with a hint of despair mingled with remorse, but he was interrupted by Caspian's hand on his shoulder, his brown eyes staring warmly at him.

"Miraz was ruthless, heartless and immoral, and you were only following orders, Glozelle. You were a mere officer and I understand there was very little you could do for me or anyone inside these walls, especially _her_. Can a pawn stop its master's hand? Miraz was your master and you were just a pawn in his game, someone he could use not to get his hands soiled, someone who would handle his dirty deeds without a single protest. You could not stop him or go against him, and Miraz knew this; you knew your position far too well to question his motives. I'm quite sure he had a threat ready for you, and I wouldn't be surprised if he actually did threaten to kill you in case you ever decided to rebel and betray him; he was not the kind of man who would allow the pieces of his chess set to revolt against him. You are a clever man, being in his service all those years surely taught you about his character and I know you had something to protect from his evil hands, that's why you never sided against him. You sacrificed your morals and beliefs to protect what is precious to you" Caspian told the man, his tone steely as he spoke of Miraz, yet kind when trying to relieve Glozelle of his inner pain. Silence fell between the two men

"If Your Grace allows me, I would like to leave Narnia to never return, start a new life somewhere far, somewhere unknown, where I can live on without people knowing of the flaws in my past. I want to quit the army life, return to my humble origins, sire" he spoke after a moment, which he took to analyse everything his King had told him. His grave voice was tinted with a plea for understanding.

"I am no one to question your motives, Glozelle, but wouldn't it be fleeing? I never took you for a man afraid of what people say. Your past will accompany you wherever you go; whether people know about it or not, it makes no difference, for you will always remember it" Caspian noted, eyeing Glozelle attentively for his reaction.

"I agree that running away is the choice of the coward, but my honour is stained with blood and treason, people will never welcome me and they will never forgive for attempting against your life, My King" Glozelle replied, and Caspian sighed, taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm not one to judge your decisions or prevent you from leaving, but I think you should stand up to the criticism, defy it and prove you are a man worthy of forgiveness. Is it not better to brave the storm than to do nothing about it? We all make mistakes, some bigger than others, and even knowing this we think we can judge someone else's, the trick is not let people pull us down but redeem our sins by facing them and slowly overcome them. A wise man once told me: 'It is better to face an entire army alone and die honourably, than run away and live like a coward forever'. My humble advice to you is that you follow your own teachings" Caspian told him, his dark eyes twinkling with a hidden smile, and Glozelle looked surprised at him, remembering those same words leaving his mouth years in the past. A new wave of respect towards the young King flooded his chest, for he was wiser than his age could tell, and in his eyes he could see the experience of an old man, but gathered much roughly and in less time.

"You have a niece, is that right, General?" Caspian asked casually, changing the topic swiftly. Glozelle looked up in genuine surprise.

"Y-yes, sire, I do" he replied, clearing his throat to steady his voice.

"I know you have kept her a secret for very long and under excellent reasons, but she was caught trying to get into your house in town and refused to say why she was so desperate to do so. Fortunately, Professor Cornelius came to her aid and freed her from the guards' questioning, seeing as it affected her greatly; he's been minding her ever since. She revealed herself as your niece when she came to plead me to free you. She told me you have taken care of her ever since your sister died when she was but a baby. She spoke of you with great love and her speech was so passionate and touching that it only strengthened my decision to relieve you from your imprisonment. I am sorry it took so long, this had to be discussed with the Lords of the Council and, as you well know, they are almost impossible to reason with, especially when many see you as a liability due to all the secrets you know about them" Caspian told, looking at him with knowing eyes, and Glozelle smiled, his heart beating with warm love for his niece, this being the most candid feeling he had had in a long time.

"Think of her before making a decision, she is so used to live here, taking her to a new place means such drastic change, to be a stranger, adapt to new customs, maybe even learn a new language" Caspian commented. "I understand your position and your reasons, and I admire your resistance to everything you have gone through; I don't blame you for anything that happened, it is my sincere hope that you to stay and work to right your wrongs" the King added, his voice regal but lacking imposition, more of an advice made by a commander to a soldier. "Not to mention that this court could benefit from a man with your experience, knowledge and talents as royal advisor and, in all selfishness, I would regret losing you as a friend" Caspian said, smiling warmly.

"I do not want to be a soldier anymore, I am just a man by the name of Glozelle, not the general I used to be, My Lord, I don't want to occupy a position I do not deserve" Glozelle spoke, gaze dropping to the floor again.

"You earned your position with hard work, Glozelle, not because of favours. Even Miraz was able to see this, but I respect your wishes. However, I would love to count on your advice as a friend, not as a soldier; I'm in dire need of trustworthy friends at my side" Caspian told him, his expression darkening for a moment.

"I promise you I will give it some thought, My King" he replied, curtsying politely.

"Excellent" Caspian said and offered his hand to Glozelle. "Good luck, whatever you decide to do" he added, and Glozelle was taken aback by his movement, taking some seconds to clasp the King's hand and shake it. There was a knock on the door and Caspian allowed the person inside, smiling as a girl peeked in shyly.

"Uncle!" she exclaimed and ran inside, crashing against Glozelle with force, her arms rounding his neck almost desperately, her sniffles muffled on his shoulder. As soon as she made sure her uncle was fine, she ran towards Caspian and hugged him too, stepping back seconds later, mortified at her impertinence.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I-I'm just so grateful for you helping me, helping my uncle, I cannot thank you enough" she said, curtsying deeply.

"Coralee, there is no need to thank me, I did what was fair and right and your uncle deserves his freedom. Also, someone needed to take care of you; the Professor has been worried sick about your little escapades to the dungeons" Caspian said, smiling while teasing the girl, causing her to turn deep scarlet. "Now go, I am sure you have loads of things to tell to your uncle, just promise you will visit soon, Queen Lucy wishes to meet you" he told her, kneeling in front of her and helping her up.

"Thank you, sire, for your kindness towards me and my niece even if I scarcely deserve it. I am forever in your debt, Your Majesty" Glozelle thanked before saluting his King. Caspian smiled at the image of Glozelle beaming and pulling his niece onto a loose one-armed hug as they left.

There was something magical in the air that morning. The soft breeze whispered to the leaves as if carrying a secret from tree to tree while the sun cast its rays onto every surface, underlining the vibrant colour of the greenery. Caspian gazed at this fantastic display of sounds and images in amazement and took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the fresh and delicately scented Narnian air. His body tingled with excitement and he felt a funny sensation in his stomach. Pleasantly puzzled, the King wondered what caused it, his instinct telling him something wonderful was about to happen, but ignoring what it could be. Humming, he made his way to the morning room and met the royal siblings already there, his shrewd eyes catching Lucy bouncing in her chair. He greeted them and sat, reaching for some fresh bread and butter.

"May I ask, my dear Lucy, what the reason for such excitement is?" he asked while casually spreading some jam on his buttered roll.

"I don't quite know, I woke up this morning feeling like this. It feels like magic!" she exclaimed and Caspian nodded in agreement, having experienced the same thing moments before.

"Perhaps it's true, Narnia has never ceased to amaze us" Peter commented, passing a cut apple to Lucy, its four pieces shaped like bunnies. They had nearly finished their meal when Trumpkin entered the room, looking like he had run a great distance and had to hold onto a pillar to catch his breath, sending the five royals into a state of alarm.

"Calm down, you lot, there is nothin' the matter. Really I will never understand why you humans get so worried even before knowing what's going o-" the dwarf started mumbling, Caspian rolling his eyes and interrupting his rant.

"Well, it would help if you actually told us what is it, Trumpkin" he said pointedly.

"Aslan, he is in the forest and has requested your presence" the dwarf spoke, the monarchs smiling brightly at the news.

"It was Aslan! The magic in the air was Him!" Lucy exclaimed, bouncing off her chair and running outside. They all hurried into the forest, wanting to greet Aslan as soon as possible. Glenstorm joined them on the way, guiding them where the King of Beasts waited for them. They reached an open clearing in the forest and jumped off their horses, Lucy becoming a small blur of deep red, her hair trailing behind her as she ran.

"Aslan!" she exclaimed contently as she embraced the Lion, both falling on the grass at the speed of her run. Susan then joined them, nuzzling her face into the soft, golden Mane. The three Kings dropped to their knees and bent their heads in respect, the Queens moving aside when Aslan rose again.

"Raise Kings of Narnia, formality may be sacrificed in the name of fondness" the Lion noted kindly, his rich laugh echoing in the forest as the five monarchs enveloped him in their arms.

"We are honoured by your visit, Great King" Caspian greeted, kneeling once again.

"Your absence is always sorely felt" Edmund added, the brown of his eyes of a lighter, warmer hue as he looked at Aslan.

"I have missed you as well, my children, but alas my visit shall be short" the Great Lion told with perceptible sadness. The Kings and Queens looked at him expectantly and slightly concerned. "Fear not, for it is great tidings which bring me to you. I believe it is time for the Narnians to crown their new King" the Lion spoke again, and they all breathed in relief, beaming in agreement.

In a matter of hours, a small and simple ceremony had been organised in that very patch in the forest, which filled up with fauns, dwarfs, centaurs and a multitude of Narnians eager to participate in and celebrate the coronation. Professor Cornelius had been summoned, and with him the crowns the Kings and Queens had left in the castle in their haste.

"I see you decided upon a Narnian crown, son" Aslan spoke softly just so only Caspian could hear, the glinting golden wreath lying on a plush cushion between them.

"I- the other crown- it didn't feel right" Caspian explained, suddenly embarrassed.

"I know. There is nothing wrong in wanting change and the past can be a heavy burden to carry, but do not forget, son of Adam, Telmarine blood runs through your Narnian heart" Aslan commented, casting a warm glance at the King beside him. Caspian nodded and smiled, the deep meaning of his words not lost on him. The ceremony started a moment later and Caspian knelt in front of Aslan, listening to his words carefully. Dryads, centaurs, fauns and every other Narnians were gathered, excited murmurs filling the air while many stared mesmerized at Aslan's grandeur. The whispering and loud murmurs ended at once as Aslan stood straight, imposing and majestic in a degree that books and stories could never accurately describe.

"Another son of Adam has been sent to rule Narnia with wisdom and justice. Narnia and her people have welcomed you with open arms, your bravery and noble heart proving you worthy of being their King. Today, under the blazing sun and in the core of the Narnian forest, raise, High King Caspian, The Faithful" Aslan announced, a dryad placing the crown on his head. Caspian got up to the applause and cheers of all Narnians, centaurs drawing their swords to salute him. The King smiled and contained a chuckle at the sight of Reepicheep and his mice standing on the centaurs' backs in stoical salute, swords drawn and held high. The Pevensies were clapping animatedly, inclining their heads and smiling at him as he passed them. Lucy was bouncing up and down, jumping from time to time to see what was going on, her excitement evident on her sea blue eyes and radiant smile. Peter was clapping as excitedly as everyone else, yet his gaze was devoid of the spark of unabridged happiness ever-present in his sister's, a fact that did not escape Aslan's golden gaze. He approached the King softly and invited him for a stroll, both disappearing quietly into the forest. They walked in silence for some minutes, the sound of music and cheers buzzing in the background and growing quieter they walked deeper in the forest.

"Your soul is troubled, young King" Aslan stated, a vague tone of question in his thundering voice. Peter looked at him in surprise and drew a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"Petty matters, I suppose" Peter responded trying to hide his embarrassment.

"And yet they trouble you, son" Aslan replied wisely. Peter sighed; this was not the first time he felt Aslan had heard his heart's protests.

"Caspian is now the High King" he breathed, shy at his confession.

"Indeed he is," Aslan replied calmly. "And so are you, Peter. You and Caspian are and have always been equal, combining both eras, the High King of Past and the High King of Present working together to bring a new splendour to this land. Narnia is at its best when several sit on the throne, has it not homed four monarchs before?" the Lion spoke, laughing candidly.

"I'm sorry, for a moment I feared-" Peter explained, feeling embarrassed and terribly guilty.

"There is only one Magnificent King in history and you alone hold that title. Caspian will be remembered for his own deeds, but will never shadow yours" Aslan assured, something in the tone of his voice breathing calm into Peter's heart, like a small drop of crystal water dissolving the insecurity in his soul.

"Knowledge comes from experience and experience comes from making mistakes. You must learn to seek friends and not just allies whatever their origin. Teamwork strengthens union, and it is unity what Narnia needs the most, to create the solid foundations which will keep it from crumbling" Aslan spoke, his words marked by a soft lecture, but mingling with a fatherly tone.

"Thank you, Aslan" Peter spoke almost in a whisper, stopping his march to thread his fingers into Aslan's mane.

"You are welcome, young King. Now, let us return to the festivities lest our absence be noticed" Aslan said smiling, and Peter nodded.

Back at the coronation party, the fauns had started playing their tunes, the lively rhythm inducing an uncontainable urge to dance in anyone who listened to it. Caspian was trying to mimic Edmund and Lucy as they taught him the steps of a popular Narnian song, the newly crowned King tripping on his feet a few times. Peter felt a tingle of pure bliss jolt through his body and he clapped to the tune. Suddenly, he felt a soft push and turned in time to see Aslan withdrawing his paw, a trace of mischievous mirth glistening in his golden gaze. Peter smiled and ran towards Susan, grabbing his sister by the hand and into the dance. Caspian, ever the patient one, ended up learning half of the steps before giving up and inventing his own, clapping and stomping his feet to the rhythm whenever he saw fit. A few songs later, Peter and Lucy exchanged partners, leaving Caspian and Susan dancing together, while Edmund had retired a few moments earlier and was having a drink with a group of dwarves. The Gentle Queen was dancing spiritedly, her bare feet peeking from under her skirts every now and then, and he found himself clapping to the tune, taking her hand and twirling her, returning her to him with a soft pull, his hand skilfully rounding her waist. They stared at each other for a split second before the thunder of applause from their audience made them realise just how close they stood and they pulled apart, their embarrassment masked by the flush of their lively dancing. A group of fauns took Susan away before Caspian could praise her on her dancing, and he himself was soon surrounded by dryads wishing to dance with him. He declined their invitation politely and headed towards Edmund, only then realising how parched his throat was. Edmund handed him a glass as soon as he was within reach and filled it with some sweet wine.

"I know, Susan can leave men breathless" the Just King teased with a smirk, laughing as Caspian made a rude gesture to him as he took a sip.

The festivities continued until the sun begun setting, casting its orange rays and bidding its goodbyes. Caspian had never seen Peter and Edmund so happy and careless, formality and regal posture thrown into the wind as they danced to their hearts' desire, laughing and drinking merrily. Nevertheless, he shook his head and chuckled at their heavily inebriated state, too dizzy to walk or speak coherently. Aslan sat on a patch of grass, overlooking the party with a contented expression, smiling at the merriment floating freely in the air. Caspian noticed when the Great Lion stood up, meeting the golden stare for mere seconds, before the King of Beasts turned and walked away, pacing slowly towards the mass of trees. Caspian sprung to his feet and went after him, something in the breeze telling him Aslan wanted to be followed.

"Have you enjoyed yourself, Caspian?" Aslan asked, turning his head to acknowledge his companion.

"I have, very much" Caspian replied. "I hope not to intrude in your solitude, Aslan" Caspian added apologetically.

"I would not call it intrusion but a welcome interruption" the Lion told with a warm smile. "Furthermore, there is a matter I wished to discuss with you" Aslan added, and Caspian listened attentively. "Peace and cooperation cannot be achieved successfully while there still is discomfort and resistance towards the new order of things. Although a great number of Telmarines have shown their willingness to learn about and accept Narnian customs and share their own, there are many who still resist the new order and feel uncomfortable with change. History has taught us about the evils of imposing one culture over another, and this is why I wish to offer those willing to a new life somewhere else" the Lion told sagely, the intensity of his golden gaze making Caspian feel as if time itself had stopped.

"I believe the offer to be fair, yet I do not think everyone will be willing to take it. I have had several rows with a group of Telmarines as well as by a few of the lords of the Council who have been set against me from the very moment I sat on the throne. I have tried dialogue but greed is what moves them, and the lack of promises of wealth and bribes from me has them angered. It is them, I fear, who will refuse to take your offer to start anew elsewhere, claiming it is an excuse to get rid of them" Caspian confessed, opening his heart and pouring all his worries out, the calm presence of the Great Lion soothing his troubles and freeing him from the constricting anguish in the magical way only He was capable of.

"Calm, Son of Adam, things will happen as they must. You have chosen the right path, yet right does not mean easy or devoid of challenges. You have not been as diplomatic perhaps, but you have kept true to your fair although passionate nature" Aslan told with a chuckle, causing Caspian to blush deeply. "Whatever their reaction, they must be given the choice; it will be up to them to decide. What I require from you is for you to gather both Telmarines and Narnians under the great oak in the castle courtyard at the time of my next visit; Fate will decide the rest" the Great Lion spoke wisely, his gaze lost in the vastness ahead. Caspian wondered if he was gazing into the depths of time, into the future.

"You have my word, Aslan" Caspian stated with a bow of his head.

"And still, you seem sceptical" Aslan noted, turning his golden gaze to Caspian.

"I find it hard to believe many will see the generosity of your offer; one thing I know about Telmarines is that they do not trust the unknown" Caspian commented, frowning.

"And yet they ventured into it before they arrived here, so do not underestimate the thrill of adventure. For now, we can only be patient; only time can tell what will be" Aslan replied and Caspian smiled. Quietly, they made their way back to the celebration. Lucy spotted them and ran towards Aslan to place a flower wreath around his neck before pulling Caspian by the hand, both joining the dancing party. Music, wine, laughs and dance continued well into the night, Alambil and Tarva joining them in their own dance across the starry sky.

Aslan joined the Kings and Queens in the morning, once every one of them had woken up, some with worse headaches than others. The majestic Lion requested to be taken to the Council. Soon the room was filled by the fretting men, who enquired persistently about the reason for such hasty meeting to no avail, for Caspian ignored all their questions. Gasps and shaky sighs were heard when Aslan entered the room, his natural grandeur leaving many a lord speechless. The friendly lords, however, quickly recovered from their surprise to bow respectfully at the King of Beasts.

"The lion? What does this mean, Highness?" one of the lords asked, looking at Aslan and then at Caspian, confused.

"Is this safe? How can we know it will not pounce at us and tear us to pieces!" another lord voiced in fear.

"I have come before you in peace, gentlemen" Aslan spoke kindly, surprising the lords with his imposing voice. Then, to the noblemen's further surprise, Caspian excused himself and left the room, knowing Aslan would call for him once his meeting with the Council lords was over. Inside, many of the lords were petrified and too scared to talk, sparing wary looks at the great feline, eyeing his paws with suspicion. Aslan spoke once more, his speech regal and magnificent, and not even the splendour of the room could compare to him. His voice resonated on the walls and the room filled with his words, reaching very deep in the lords' souls. Nevertheless, a group of noblemen remained unmoved by his words, their prejudice against Narnians unaltered. Unknown to them was Aslan's ability to see people's true nature and listen to their hearts' murmurs; once the Great Lion had finished his speech, he gently blew a breath of magic onto the lords, leaving them slightly dazed. His breath whispered to the good in their hearts, hoping it would find a way to shine when the time was right. Aslan left the room as grandly as he had entered it and walked towards one of the gardens with Caspian by his side.

"Worry not, young King, it was a most interesting meeting" Aslan told, noticing the King's evident restlessness. "Still, it is time I leave once more, King Caspian, but I will return soon, as I have promised you. Now, farewell" the Lion said. Caspian bowed respectfully. By the time the King straightened himself, Aslan had vanished. Caspian sighed and sat on a stone bench nearby, still looking at the spot Aslan had stood moments before.

"I sincerely hope you are right, Aslan" he murmured, his heart beating with the unyielding faith he had in the Legendary Lion. He looked back at the castle, the stones bright under the sun, coloured flowers peeking from windows here and there. Smiling, he found Susan sitting on the edge of the large window in her room, a book tucked in her hands as she avidly scanned through the pages. The Queen did not take long to notice him and waved.

"Is there any matter?" she asked, noticing his slight frown.

"Oh nothing much, I was just bidding Aslan farewell" Caspian replied.

"We shall all be at peace, Aslan brings strength and calm with each of his visits, everything will be well" she told him, leaning over the railing of the window, her words sincere and comforting. Susan then turned to address someone in her room and with an apologetic look, waved at him, leaving the King with a foolish smile on his lips.

"Hey Caspian!" the slightly nasal voice of the Just King was heard in the distance. Caspian smiled and met his best friend halfway through, both men walking towards the stables for an unplanned ride in the forest. No matter how bad things were, how much the lords annoyed him, having his friends, people he could almost call his family, to care and be cared for, was enough to make everything bearable.

Clouds had taken possession of the sky since the early hours of the morning, a silver and wispy mist enveloping the castle and the surrounding village. Merchants and villagers walked busily up and down the main street, pulling their cloaks and coats tighter around themselves in an effort to shield themselves from the gusts of wind blowing in the streets and alleys. Many shop owners had decided to call it a day and go home earlier, the cold keeping their customers away. Many a villager huffed at the weather while others accepted its designs with a sigh. The soft buzz of voices in the street, of people either returning home from work or venturing out, was suddenly interrupted by the sound of hooves hitting the stone road, causing heads to turn in its direction and whispered gasps of amazement and fear to be heard. A carriage was making its way through the rather empty cobblestone street, a small army of horsed warriors flanking its sides. Helmets and splendid armours rattled in the rhythmic canter of the horses, yet the soldiers were impassive, eyes stuck to the path in front of them, impervious to the murmurs of the onlookers. People whispered furiously with their neighbours, rumours spreading like fire among the villagers, curiosity mixed with suspicion. They stared, astounded, as the carriage passed them by, marching elegantly and imposingly towards the castle that rose and towered over the city. From the top of the guarding towers, the white steeds and their riders were seen, Glenstorm crossing the length of the castle in haste to inform the monarchs.

The royal family was gathered in Caspian's study, each of them pouring over their own pile of documents as they enjoyed the warmth of the cracking fire and tea. The sound of hooves reached them even through the closed doors followed by a distinct knock, the imposing centaur bowing respectfully at the Kings and Queens as he was allowed in.

"What brings you here, Glenstorm?" Peter asked casually, his expression sobering as he noticed the centaur's serious frown.

"A carriage and a small company of horsed knights have been spotted in the city and they are now making their way to the castle, Your Majesties" Glenstorm informed. Peter looked at Caspian, finding the King as puzzled as he was.

"Have they shown any signs of hostility?" Caspian enquired, his mind working at top speed, searching for an explanation for this mysterious and unexpected arrival.

"No, sire, their purpose is still not clear to us" Glenstorm answered.

"Tell the men to keep an eye on banners or anything which could tell us about their identity. I trust your diplomacy, my friend, to meet them at the bridge and make further enquiries about the motives of their presence in Narnia, whoever they may be. We will join you shortly" Caspian commanded, the centaur nodding and leaving to follow his instructions.

"How do we know they are not dangerous?" Peter spoke, a hint of concern in his voice. Caspian hurried to his desk and fumbled inside one of the drawers before producing a small spyglass, which he then threw at Edmund, who caught the object with ease.

"Doesn't seem like it, they've got only a handful of soldiers" Edmund replied, quickly spotting the carriage and soldiers through the window, barely missing them in the fog. "Hold on, I see a banner," the King added, adjusting the lens of the spyglass. "I believe those are the Archen colours, but I cannot be sure" he told a moment later, a deep frown marring his features.

Glenstorm met them at the entrance a few moments later, expecting further orders and carrying more information.

"They come in peace, Majesties, from the southern territories of Archenland" he said gravely. Sudden realisation downed on the Telmarine King.

"Allow them in" Caspian ordered, and soon, they all saw the Archen banner heading the small company. The grinding sound of the gates opening was heard and the carriage and escort made their entrance, marching at a slow pace, stopping right in front of the five monarchs. Caspian and the siblings took a moment to eye the magnificent horses and their riders, armours shining bright even under the grey skies, bright red feathers adorning the tops of the perfectly polished helmets. There was no doubt that these men were excellent warriors, high ranked soldiers in all certainty, which meant the person in the carriage had to be very important, perhaps as important as the King. The steeds were all white, perfectly trained, lean and muscular, real war thoroughbreds. Minutes passed painstakingly slow as they all looked expectantly at the wooden carriage, some soft hustle inside reaching their ears. Caspian's heart beat wildly in his chest, intrigued at who could have decided to travel across the mountains, unannounced. King Gaetan of Archenland had been a most loyal friend and ally against Miraz and had provided live-saving assistance and advice when he had most needed it; could it be one of the princes sent to make sure Narnia was truly at peace? Or, dared he hope, could it be-" Caspian's thoughts were interrupted by the soldiers of the escort as they dismounted their horses and positioned themselves in two rows at each side of the carriage, their formation impeccable. A man of great demeanour walked towards them, cape billowing elegantly behind him. He bowed in a reverence and knelt in front of the five monarchs, holding his shining helmet in his hands.

"Greetings from the kingdom of Archenland, Your Majesties. His Royal Highness, King Gaetan sends his most heartfelt wishes of peace and prosperity upon you and your kingdom. I am Sir Rainidan, Knight of Archenland, at your service" the man spoke, his voice deep, his manners impeccable. Caspian took a moment to evaluate the man before replying. He carried himself with great poise and class, his posture and fine words denoting an education of the highest standard. He was tall and strong built, certainly a great warrior, and by the looks of his intricately decorated armour, Caspian deduced he had won his knighthood by excellence and hard work. Caspian acknowledged him with a nod and the man bent slightly forwards, right hand over his heart, before straightening himself. He then marched towards the carriage and held the door open for its occupant. A young woman emerged from the carriage and was helped down by Sir Rainidan; the soldiers, who had until now remained totally still, dropped to their knees in reverence. Nevertheless, before the Pevensies could take a good look at her, she had broken into a sprint across the small distance separating the carriage from the entrance and wrapped her arms around Caspian, who had met her halfway through. The King and the mysterious visitor held each other tightly for a long moment, whispering furiously into their embrace.

It was clear to the Pevensies that the mysterious visitor had nobility running through her veins, posture and demeanour betraying her high birth. Her dress was made of finest fabric, the earthy shade of brown underlined subtly by the rich lace and embroidery crawling halfway up her skirts in an intricate pattern. Bright red thread entwined with gold and silver filaments adorned her white satin bodice, the piece highlighting her slender waist and figure, a detail not lost on Peter. A rich fur-trimmed velvet cloak covered her arms and shoulders, protecting her from the cold. Her skin had a faint whisper of a golden tint and her dark chocolate locks were pinned up in her head in a simple yet elegant bun, a single golden hairpin tucked safely in between the dark tresses. Her almond eyes were as dark as her hair, heavy lashes accentuating its shape, strengthening her feminine looks, to which her fine, delicate nose contributed as well. Her beauty was impossible to pass unnoticed, foreign and exotic, charming without intending to.

From Caspian's warm welcome, Susan knew the girl was more likely a friend than a foe, yet she could not help feeling inexplicably irritated at the evident intimacy between them. Never before had she seen the Telmarine King smile so brightly, not even when discovering the ruins in Cair Paravel. Realisation downed on her like a bucket of cold water: this was jealousy crawling and tightening around her chest once more, reasons still unknown to her. She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. What was wrong with her? Caspian was evidently happy, and as his friend she was supposed to share in his joy! No, this was totally senseless, she told herself, hoping to soothe herself through rational thought. She knew nothing about this girl and she was not one to jump to conclusions; everything would become clear once the girl was introduced to them. Jealousy churned inside her once more as Caspian held the girl at arms distance, looking appreciatively at her, his eyes sparkling intensely with love. Love, Caspian loved this girl. It was crystal clear in his eyes and expression and mirrored by hers. Susan whimpered almost inaudibly, sadness wrapping coldly around her heart. She felt someone slipping their hand into hers and turned to see who it was, meeting Edmund's warm gaze. He said nothing, but his eyes told her he hinted the reason for her despair. Was it possible for him to sense the agony jealousy caused her? Whatever it was, he made no comment about it, his lips curling into an almost imperceptible smile and looking ahead once again, squeezing her hand gently before taking his place at back Peter's side.

Edmund had been throwing glances at Susan ever since the mysterious woman had left her carriage. Her feelings were so painfully clear in her expression; whether she had acknowledged them yet, that was another matter entirely. He left the matter to time and hoped that sooner rather than later, Susan would be able to see the reason behind her feelings. A muffled giggle diverted him from his thoughts and he shot a quick glance at Lucy, who had her hands draped over her mouth, stifling what seemed to be a fit of uncontrollable tittering. Curious, he followed the direction of her eyes and had to choke a snort. His Magnificent brother had a most gobsmacked expression in his face, mouth hanging slightly open, his eyes stuck to the mysterious foreigner who was now the centre of Caspian's affections. Although his romantic interest had not yet been awakened, Ed could not deny the girl was truly beautiful, understanding why his brother had such a foolish reaction. He was glad her charm had avoided him, targeting its amusing effects onto Peter instead. This was far too good a reason to tease him mercilessly and Edmund smirked evilly making a mental note to torment the Magnificent King later. Feeling a small hint of compassion for his brother, he nudged Peter's arm and rolled his eyes at him, succeeding in shaking the eldest Pevensie out of his trance. The Magnificent King straightened himself into a regal position and threw an annoyed look at his brother, a mischievous smirk tugging at the corners of the Just King's lips.

"I can't believe you are here!" Caspian exclaimed, pulling the girl into a hug once more, feeling her smile into his chest as she held him tightly.

"I can't believe you are _alive_! I feared something had happened to you! All these years- I-" the girl spoke, tears falling richly down her cheeks. She pulled away from the hug and touched Caspian's arms and face, making sure he was real and in perfect health.

"As you can see, I'm perfectly well and even more so now that you are finally back. Please don't cry" Caspian spoke warmly, brushing her tears away with his thumb. "There are so many things I have to tell you, and so many others I want to hear from you, but we will have time for it for later, right now there are some people you must meet" he explained, holding the girl's face between his hands. He took her hand and approached the four monarchs, meeting their curious and expecting faces.

Susan's patience was being cruelly tested by curiosity, irking to learn for once and for all who this woman was and what the nature of her relation with Caspian was. As he turned towards them, she unconsciously inched closer, biting the inside of her cheek. If he would not tell them, then she would ask.

"Caspian" she called, choosing to ignore the scream of prudence in her chest, her determination not flinching a single inch. She was going to know, and it was going to be now.

 **AN: This was definitely my favourite chapter to write (so far)! I had a great time writing Aslan and the 'accident' with the crown :D I am sorry for the cliff-hanger but I'll be happy to read your guesses as to the identity of the mysterious girl in the comments. Reviews are very welcome!**

 **Dear sarahwood, if you're reading this, thank you for your lovely review! I would love to reply in further detail, is there an email address or user profile where I can reach you?**


	4. Chapter 4: The Other Side of the Story

**Hello guys! I know it's late, but Happy New Year! I hope you had a lovely time during the holidays! Sorry for taking so long to update; I started a new job and my free time was reduced considerably! But here it is, a brand new chapter! But a little warning, it contains a LOT of flashbacks (it had to be done for the sake of the story), so if it you're not a fan, skip all the text in italics.**

 **Reviews are always welcome!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: The Other Side of the Story**

Susan regretted her impulsiveness right away, when everyone turned at her with puzzled looks, successfully draining all her curiosity and determination, leaving her with the screaming voice of embarrassment.

"My Queen?" Caspian asked uncertainly, and she looked at him like a spooked hare, racking her brain for an excuse that could save her from further foolishness.

"I- perhaps you would like a bit of privacy, we shall leave you two alone" she said, mustering all her previous experience in public speaking to keep her from stammering.

"Of course not, you are my friends and you must be the first to share my joy. This is a day to be remembered forever, the Telmarine Princess has finally come back home after years of absence!" Caspian announced blissfully as he introduced the girl at his side.

"Princess?" Peter asked, a shapely eyebrow rising in puzzlement.

"Your Majesties, I have the honour and absolute pleasure to introduce you to my sister, Princess Tairin of Narnia" Caspian explained, causing Peter to raise both his eyebrows this time, before composing himself and resuming his regal pose. "And these, dear sister, are the Kings and Queens of Old in all their glory" the Telmarine King announced to the Princess, gesturing at them with his hand.

Susan's previous embarrassment reached new heights with each of Caspian's words and she could feel her whole face burning deep scarlet, surprise and shame adding to the disarray of emotions in her chest. All this time she had assumed Caspian was an only child, neglectfully ignoring the possibility of this girl, the one he spoke so passionately about, being related to him, his only family. She hated herself for the vile thoughts she had had about her before even meeting her. She had carelessly let her imagination fool her with all sorts of possibilities, each worse than the next, and allowed herself to be consumed by this unexplained jealousy. She had always made a point to be fair to everyone and had never been one to rush into conclusions, but she had ignored logic and let impulsiveness take over her in this instance; worse still, she had most certainly made a fool of herself, how could she be so stupid! If only the floor would crack open and swallow her, take her deep underground and save her from the sheer mortification of having to answer questions about her odd behaviour. What a great impression she had given to Caspian's sister – _sister_ for Aslan's sake! – and she should consider herself happy if the Princess did not think her to be ill-mannered, arrogant or plain unpleasant. T _ruly honouring the title of Gentle_ , she thought sarcastically. Her throat muffled a whimper of despair, the same feeling that was now puddling in her chest. And yet, what made her embarrassment so painful was that she did not know exactly why she had acted that way, why such a spur of jealousy had surged in her and with such brutal force, when she and Caspian had nothing more than a casual friendship. Whatever the cause, she was not going to let irrational feelings take control of her again. She had behaved completely unlike herself and she had had enough of it; as a queen she must act like one and set things right.

"I say we go inside, we can go over our introductions over a cup of warm tea and biscuits, won't you all agree?" she suggested, her voice kind, soft and once again confident. There, that sounded more like her usual self, a fact that eased the chaos of emotions inside her. Taking the first step into redeeming her foolishness, she offered her hand to Tairin, hoping to convey how very much she wished them to be friends. However, before she had time to say anything, the Princess dropped to her knees, to everyone's surprise. They barely had time to register Tairin's actions when the clatter of metal caught their attention, the foreign armoured knights following the Princess' lead by kneeling ceremoniously, helmets tucked under their arms and heads bowed in respect.

"To meet the legendary Kings and Queens of Old Narnia is an honour higher than any other. I will be forever blessed by your wisdom and light guiding Narnia to victory. Accept my most sincere gratitude for helping my brother and freeing Narnia from the spell of tyranny, I am forever your humblest servant" the Princess spoke with profound respect, ignoring Caspian's plea for her to stand up. The Pevensie siblings felt uncomfortable, if not befuddled, at such a passionate speech, not quite knowing what to do or say. Peter was the first to break the tension of the moment and stepped closer to Tairin, crouching in front of her.

"It would be a shame if such a fine dress got ruined because of us, we are certainly not worth it" he said kindly, offering her his hand. Surprised by his gesture, she allowed him to help her to her feet, noticing the gentleness of his touch.

"Let's get inside, it is chilly and that cup of tea sounds like a good idea" Edmund commented, pointing carelessly to the door.

"I agree, conversation will be more enjoyable close to the fire" Caspian conceded and turned to his sister, his eyebrows shooting up at the scene before him. Peter was smiling gallantly as he offered his arm to Tairin, which she took timidly, smiling back. Lucy pulled Susan by the hand and followed the King and Princess, the young Queen instructing the servants to bring a large assortment of biscuits and cakes with the tea.

"What's got to him?" Caspian asked, pulling Edmund aside, watching as Peter guided Tairin inside.

"Oh, ignore him, it is part of his appalling attempt at flirtation. He will end up making a fool of himself sooner or later; I'm waiting to see if he trips on that step- nope, he didn't. Interesting, this is quite the improvement" the young King, mused, his head cocked to the side. Caspian frowned. For once he did not know whether his best friend was joking or not.

Tea and biscuits welcomed them as they entered the study, the cracking fire delightful in its warmth, as indicated by Edmund's contented hum as he warmed his chilly hands.

"I do not believe we have been properly introduced, I am High King Peter, at your service" Peter told courteously, bowing lightly and placing a delicate kiss on Tairin's hand, his sea-blue eyes never leaving her face.

"And I'm Edmund, just Edmund or Ed though, titles are only for formal occasions and since you are Caspian's family, formality can be damned" the Just King spoke, curtsying lightly and smiling nonchalantly.

"I would have worded it a tad differently, but I agree, titles are unnecessary in everyday life, so Susan will do just fine for me as well" Susan said, pouring some tea and handing it to Tairin.

"Only Peter cares for that silly stuff, so don't mind him. He is such an insufferable mor-ow!" Edmund said, hissing as Peter's heel crashed against his toes with fully intended force.

"I am so happy to meet you, Tairin! Caspian was horrid and would not tell us anything about you. I love your dress, it is divine! Oh, and I'm Lucy, by the way" the little Queen rambled, overwhelming the Princess with the speed of her speech.

"Lu, you're scaring her" Susan said softly, passing a tea cup to the young Queen.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I get too excited sometimes" the copper-haired girl said, smiling sheepishly and taking a light sip from her cup.

"Oh no, it is me who should apologise; I am just a bit, well, taken aback. I mean, you are not exactly how I imagined you to be, that is, I did not expect to meet you so soon" Tairin replied, looking down at her steamy cup of tea.

"Don't worry, you are not the first and definitely not the last. We are more certainly not what most people expect us to be, and to be honest I think we prefer it that way" Susan told, squeezing Tairin's hand comfortingly.

"We are not what we once were, at least not on the outside, but I think it makes everything so much easier, it makes us more relatable, I suppose" Lucy spoke, taking a seat next to Susan. Tairin nodded and smiled, growing instantly attached to the Queens.

Conversation filled the room comfortably, a relaxed mood settling in nicely as they chatted, teased, joked, and laughed. Tairin felt all her previous apprehension vanish amidst the laughter and soon felt at ease to make some witty comments of her own. She had met foreign monarchs and ambassadors before, diplomacy dictating that words and actions had to be measured carefully. However, despite being in the presence of the legendary Kings and Queens of Old, the tight knot of etiquette that usually coated meetings like this was simply non-existent and was replaced by warmth and light-hearted enjoyment. All of them, even Caspian, behaved like one big family, one in which the strict codes of formality and etiquette appeared redundant and unnatural. They were quite different from what she had read about them – younger to begin with – and yet they had the very essence of what the legends depicted. It became clear to her, even if she had only just met them, that the books focused on the royal aspect of their lives, whereas what she was currently witnessing was their everyday behaviour, unfettered by the restrictions of nobility and decorum. Susan was caring, kind and gentle, but as sharp-witted and tease-loving as her siblings. Lucy was adorably sweet and curious, yet behind her youthful innocence laid the experienced young Queen of the past, ready to snap a witty remark whenever banter came her way. True to the legends, Edmund was more reserved than his siblings, although this did not prevent him from revelling in the cunning raillery taking place among his siblings and from which Caspian appeared not to have been spared. Her brother was unfazed by the King's snide remarks and retorted with some equally scathing comments of his own, which led her to suppose such joshing was an everyday occurrence. Last but not least, the eldest Pevensie was calm and collected, every inch the legendary King of the books. In his blue eyes she could see the experience of an older man, a trait accentuated by the seriousness of his features, but as soon as Edmund targeted him with his badgering, the King of Old became quarrelling older brother, irritated and impatient. Certainly, the fact of being royalty influenced many aspects of their lives and behaviour, but it did not keep them from being a normal family, with quarrels, bantering and spontaneity. Their nonchalant warmth and simplicity was inviting and welcoming, and this, the books had missed to mention.

"You had it well kept, Caspian. I wrongly assumed you were an only child, which did seem logic if you think about it" Edmund commented, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"You know I had my reasons, Ed" Caspian answered, plopping a biscuit into his mouth.

"I know, I know. What I can't believe is that you left me torturing myself with this puzzle when you could have ended my misery by giving me just a tiny hint! And to think I consider you my best friend!" Edmund replied, assuming a dramatic poise as he spoke, his voice tinted with fake disappointment.

"What can I say, it was fun" the Telmarine replied with a shrug, his chocolate brown eyes full of mischief as he played along Ed's act.

"Leave it, Ed, give up now and save some of your dignity" Peter told him, chucking at Ed's indignant face.

"Oh, this is rich coming from someone who sneaked into Susan's room searching for love letters, spent a week sulking over a loss in a boxing match against Corin and claimed unfairness of conditions when left behind in a race against Peridan. Yes, Pete, you're a beacon of dignity" Edmund spat, smirking smugly and leaning back on his chair.

"You did what?!" Susan exclaimed outraged, glaring fiercely at her brother.

"I-I, really, it's not what you think" Peter said, raising his hands in a defensive manner.

"I can't-believe-you did-that!" Susan spoke, accentuating her words by repeatedly hitting Peter with a cushion, striking him in the arm and head as he tried to shield himself.

"Oh yes, very dignifying. Way to go, Pete" Edmund noted through his grin, joining Caspian and Lucy who had broken into peals of laughter moments before.

"Would you shut up!" Peter said, glaring at him.

Soon, the topic drifted over to Archenland and the palace in Anvard, Caspian tensing immediately. So far, they have avoided the subject of Tairin's departure and he feared the mood in the room would decline. On the other hand, he had to admit he was quite curious to know the details of her lucky escape to Archenland. The memories of that fateful night were bitter for both of them and he did not wish his sister to be painfully reminded of their separation, not when he had finally got her back. He hesitated. Was it not better if they settled the matter sooner rather than later? As much constraint it would cause them both to remember, it would be preferable than to tense up every time someone mentioned the southern kingdom. Still pondering on the matter, he cast a glance at the Princess. Looking at her now, he realised just how much he had missed her. Tairin had not changed from the spirited girl he used to get in trouble with; she may have grown into a beautiful woman, but the cunning, trouble-making gleam in her eyes was still there, unchanged. Yes, he better get this over and quickly; his sister was strong enough to get through it and so was he.

"You've been awfully quiet, Caspian, it is not like you" Tairin commented, taking a sip of her tea, her eyes twinkling with subtle tease. Caspian had apparently not heard her, his gaze lost somewhere ahead, but was brought back to reality by a nudge from Edmund.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was lost in thought" he replied simply, offering his sister a small sheepish smile. She responded with a questioning look, hinting the matter rounding his head was not a pleasant one. Caspian sighed and looked away, clearly having second thoughts about the whole issue. His odd behaviour these past minutes had already been remarked by his sister, and he could feel Edmund's cunning gaze on him; it would not take the Just King long to grasp the reason for his apprehension. He shot a warning glare at his friend, hoping he understood he was not to ask any unsettling questions. Edmund cocked an eyebrow and nodded lightly, subtly reassuring Caspian of his lack of intentions to upset anyone.

"Worry not, Tairin. These two often have these silent conversations simply by looking at one another. It is slightly creepy but you will soon get used to it" Susan explained, noticing the Princess' puzzled expression. Tairin smiled at Susan and breathed a chuckle, her frown disappearing for a split moment. She knew, or at least thought she knew her brother well. She could tell something was troubling him, and she had a pretty good idea of what it was. Caspian could feel his sister's stare on him and looked up, meeting her intense gaze, the dark chocolate colour of her orbs identical to his.

"Do I need to coax it out of you?" Tairin insisted, her heavy-lashed eyes boring intently into his face; it was pointless to avoid it, she knew him well enough to see right through him.

"I- Nothing that cannot wait" he spoke, changing his mind at the last moment.

"You want to know about what happened in the forest that night" Tairin spoke, her tone not one of question, but a statement. The siblings stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment before Caspian took a deep breath.

"Yes" he exhaled.

"Don't you think we should talk about this later? I believe the trip must have been exhausting, we have plenty of time to discuss this some other time" Susan intervened, sensing the tension attached to this matter. She cast a glance at Caspian, who had tensed his shoulders and clenched his jaw. Tairin sighed, putting down her cup, her smile gone as she looked up at Caspian.

"Do forgive me, Tai. This really is not the moment to bring this up. We can forget about the matter altogether if you wish. I'm sorry" Caspian told before she could utter a word.

"But since you _did_ bring it up, isn't it better to get it over with for once and for all?" Edmund asked calmly, meeting Caspian's steel glare.

"Talking about the past is exhausting, especially if the past better be forgotten, Ed" Peter replied, sending Edmund a pointed look.

"Peter is right, there is no point on constraining Tairin, not when she has only just arrived" Susan spoke, casting a warning look at Ed, who clearly disagreed, but kept it to himself.

"Don't you see that it is _your_ argument what is tormenting her? Let her decide what she wants to do, it's her story after all" Lucy argued in a calm tone, strength lacing delicately into it as she lectured them. She then turned to Tairin and took her hand, squeezing it comfortingly. "We all have memories we'd prefer to forget and we'll understand if you don't want to talk about it" she said kindly, and Tairin smiled gratefully at her.

"I was fairly certain you would ask about it, Caspian, and if not you, then someone else. I knew I would have to face this story sooner or later, and if the time has presented itself now, then let be it. Memories might be painful, but sharing it with friends and the ones you love lessens their charge on our hearts, isn't that what you used to tell me when we were children?" Tairin spoke, smiling lovingly at her brother, causing him to mirror her smile. "Now I warn you, the story is quite a long one, so get comfortable. Oh, and try not to interrupt me, Caspian, or we risk getting into pointless discussions over silly details, as we have a knack to do" she added with a small laugh, others laughing as Caspian reluctantly agreed.

 _A servant had shaken her awake that night, cold and darkness swallowing her as she followed the young maid through the corridors, not yet quite fully awake. In her sleepiness she had not thought of how unusual it was for her uncle to request her presence at such late hour, and more still for her to leave the castle in her nightgown. They were greeted by the cold night wind as they reached the entrance of the castle, the gust of air combing through the rim of her nightdress and cloak, seeping through her skin and making her shudder. There was no moon in the sky and she tried to get closer to the servant, not wanting to lose her and get lost in the darkness. Soon, she felt grass blades ticking her ankles and she looked around, nothing but darkness enveloping her, the torches of the castle becoming incandescent dots in the distance. She called after the servant but got no answer and panic took over her; she had lost her guide and guardian. She decided to go back to the castle and ask the guards for help, but as soon as she turned, she knocked over someone, strong hands wrapping around her arms, keeping her still. She tried to free herself from the stranger's hold but was unable to do so. She tried to scream and alert the guards but a hand covered her mouth, a strangely scented cloth muffling any sound. From there she remembered nothing, only opening her eyes some time later, feeling the damp, itchy grass underneath her, her hands and feet tied with a rag. Two manly voices reached her over the sound of water rushing, and she tried not to move, not wanting to call the men's attention to herself._

" _Are you sure no one saw us? I don't want to encounter any soldier" one of the voices asked the other._

" _If they did, there is nothing they can do, it's their master who ordered this, they would be hanged if they tried to stop us" the other man answered, a malicious laugh echoing in the darkness_

" _Let's hurry and push her off that cliff before she wakes up and makes a ruckus. You know the tales about this place, I don't want to meet any spirit folk" the other said walking closer to her, his steps muffled by the grass. There was nothing she could do, even if they knew she was awake, they were stronger than her and would end up succeeding in their task anyway. Tears flowed down her cheeks in despair, knowing she had minutes left before she died, before she was_ _ **murdered**_ _. She thought of her brother, who was sleeping in the castle, ignorant of her fate and would remain so till it was too late. How he would suffer upon hearing the news of her death disguised as some terrible lie Miraz was sure to come up with. He had been the one to order her execution, her mere existence threatening his plans and she whimpered, thinking her beloved brother would probably be the next to be killed by that ruthless man in his quest for the throne. As the steps got closer, she accepted her fate and prayed for Aslan, the legendary Lion of Narnian lore to welcome her into his country; not even He could save her now. But as the men approached her, there was a rustle in the nearby trees, and she gasped, the men so taken aback by the noise they had not noticed her being awake. In the darkness of the forest, she was left to wonder what happened. She heard quiet steps creeping closer and almost as soon, one of her captors grunted, falling limply somewhere around her. The other called for his friend and swung his sword frantically in the dark, cutting the air with empty swishes before charging blindly with a battle cry. His scream died suddenly and his body hit the floor a moment later with a dull thud._

" _Princess" someone whispered and she gasped, finding a dark figure on her side._

" _Do not fear, I am here to help you" came another whisper. She felt a warm hand touch her gently and soon she was free from her ties and up on her feet. Could this be Aslan's doing? Whatever the answer was, she decided to trust her saviour and believe that Aslan had protected her._

" _Can you walk?" the voice – a man's voice, although she could not be sure – asked. Yet, before she could answer there was a noise behind them, causing the man to swiftly take her in his arms and venture deeper into the forest. The man had to put her down a few times and she trailed behind him as he opened a path for them. She fell several times, tripping on roots and rocks, her feet, arms and legs peppered with scratches, but she did not flinch, not wanting to slow them down. Finally, they reached an open path out of the forest and in the distance she could see flickering lights, a small village lying not far from them. She noticed a carriage waiting for them and she looked at the man holding her hand, seeing him more or less properly for the first time. He was a soldier, tall, lean and surprisingly young, his face handsome and kind as he turned to her. "Welcome to Archenland, Your Highness. This carriage will take you to the palace, where His Majesty is waiting for you. You are safe here" he told her softly, his voice husky but gentle and reassuring. The soldier helped her into the carriage, where a maid hurried to wrap a warm blanket around her and examined the cuts on her legs and feet. With a small smile she thanked the young man to whom she now owed so much and he smiled back before closing the door. The ride was long and she soon fell asleep, lulled by the rhythmic swaying of the carriage._

"So an Archen soldier saved you that night!" Caspian exclaimed and Tairin looked at him, sighing.

"Yes, I met him properly a few days later, and he has become a sort of personal guard since then. He usually comes with me in my travels, but he was particularly adamant on escorting me here" Tairin told them.

"Sir Rainidan?" Peter enquired and Tairin nodded.

"Isn't it ironic? Fate had it written that both of you would be saved in the forest, the very place Telmarines fear so much" the Just King mused seriously, looking over at Caspian, who nodded in agreement.

"Let her continue with the story!" Lucy demanded, eyes shining with curiosity and Tairin laughed at her eagerness.

 _King Gaetan was waiting for her when she arrived in the early hours of the morning. The kind monarch hurried to meet her nearly as soon as the carriage pulled up, pulling her into a warm and affectionate embrace, surprising her with the break in etiquette, particularly from a king. Yet, such a caring gesture appeared to be exactly what she needed most after the trying experience she had just gone through and she burst into tears, only just realising how deeply scary the whole situation had been._

" _My poor child, so young and thrown in such terrible distress! Fear not, you are safe from all harm. We shall be your family now and this shall be your home. Everything is alright now" the King whispered, cradling her in his arms and patting her hair softly. It was then when the emotions of the past few hours took their toll on the little Princess, who fainted. She was later told she had been unconscious for several days. King Gaetan was visibly glad to see she had woken up, his warmth and caring interest in her deeply touching._

 _She met Prince Gemini, the eldest son and heir to the Crown, and Prince Scorpio, the youngest and more boisterous Archen Prince, during a meal a few days after her arrival. They were both very kind and she took an instant liking to them, Scorpio quickly becoming friends with her as he volunteered to show her around. The Prince was a lively jester, easily excitable and prone to mischief, and whose carefree, happy-go-lucky attitude elicited honest laughs from her daily. She did not take long to discover he was also a big flirt, female servants blushing and giggling whenever he talked to them, gallant smiles and mischievous winks shared freely._

 _Life in the southern land was pleasant and happy, and she soon got used to the comings and goings of the palace and the serenity that appeared to be the Archen way of life. King Gaetan and the rest of the royal family showered her with love and affection as if she had in fact grown up among them and shared their blood. The King's niece, Lady Myrina, was the only girl living in the palace besides her, and the two girls soon became quite inseparable. Her days were pleasurable and content, more and more so as she grew accustomed to life in Anvard, so much in fact, that people were starting to call her the surrogate Princess of Archenland. Yet, the pain and sorrow for her brother's welfare never left her. She had had numerous discussions with King Gaetan on the subject, finding the King as worried._

" _I know, dear child, your brother's safety is a permanent concern of mine, but there is as much I can do, and I'm afraid this means very little. Prince Caspian does not seem to be receiving my letters, and there is only a certain amount of information spies can provide for me. We should take comfort in the knowledge that he is alive and well. Do not despair, my dear, your brother is a clever boy and he knows he has friends outside Narnia; we shall all come to his aid at a moment's notice, should he ever need it" he told her once, succeeding in allaying her fears for the time being._

 _Days became years and she grew to love Archenland. The Archen people were candid and lively, smiling brightly even under heavy coats of snow or rain, making comments and jokes to warm themselves. The Princes often teased her with half-meant complaints about her excursions to the marketplace and how she always seemed to find new things to buy. Scorpio was often seen trailing behind holding bags, groaning and exaggerating his misery when they returned to the palace when in truth he enjoyed browsing the market stalls. The King was always amused by his son's reaction._

" _Let her buy everything she desires, Archenland won't grow any poorer because of a few dresses and jewels" was his usual calm reply at Scorpio's complaints._

 _As time passed and she grew up, so did her love for her new family. They had adopted her as one of their own and they had truly become her family, their ties stronger than blood could ever be. Yet, she still missed her brother greatly. How many times she wished to go back, see for herself that her dear Caspian was still alive and well, warn him about Miraz's plots, and bring him to Anvard with her. King Gaetan loved her too much to let her go, knowing – quite rightly – she would not return if ever caught by Miraz's guards. She shuddered at the thought of war between the two nations for the Telmarines were savage when it came to war; the King was right to fear for his kingdom and his people._

 _Inevitably, as the little Princess grew into a handsome young woman, letters and presents – which she often returned – started flooding the palace, as well as suitors asking the King for permission to court her. This amused King Gaetan greatly, for he had never claimed to have any authority on the young girl's affairs and insisted her choices were hers to make. Nevertheless, protective of her as he was, the King always made his opinion on the suitors be known one way or another, whether he found them agreeable or not, and was pleased to find she often echoed his feelings. Gemini and Scorpio proved to be brothers of the jealous kind and many a suitor was taunted mercilessly by the two Princes, who apparently took much pleasure in tormenting and frightening the men in question. Scorpio, in all evidence, relished chasing her suitors away, his strong built and renowned swordsmanship sufficing to turn many on their heels. Others were more persistent, so Scorpio would spin up a fake engagement in order to dissuade them. So far she had been promised to him thrice, all of them fake and ending with another suitor giving up on his task._

"I am not particularly proud of it, but I must admit it was fun. Scorpio had a blast every time and he particularly enjoyed employing different approaches when delivering the news of the fake, supposedly secret engagement. Most of them took the hint and quietly made an exit, but one or two actually challenged him for my hand, bless them, they had no idea who they were up against" Tairin commented laughing.

"I know what you mean, there is nothing worse than a persistent suitor" Susan agreed, shaking her head softly as she smiled.

"Oh, come now, you enjoyed rejecting those smarmy baboons, especially the clingy ones. You declined them all so kindly, I'm not sure they realised they had been rejected until they were back home" Lucy said giggling and Susan laughed.

"Oh, if only I could be that kind. Good thing I had Scorpio and Gemini or many refusals would have ended in bloodshed" Tairin said, the three women bursting into laughter. The Kings stared at them in mild shock.

"Women are evil" Edmund commented, the other two Kings nodding emphatically.

"It seems the Archen Princes did a good job steering undesirable men away from you. I am grateful, although a bit jealous they got all the fun" Caspian commented with a smirk. "On a positive note, except from love-struck suitors, you were otherwise safe in Archenland; I'm sure Miraz would have killed you if you ever came back" he added, his gaze hardening at the mention of the usurper king.

"Actually, I _did_ come back, to take you to Anvard with me" Tairin confessed, causing Caspian to choke on his coffee.

 _She had rushed to the King's study as soon as she learnt news about Narnia had arrived._

" _I was about to call for you" King Gaetan spoke calmly, his caring gaze concerned no matter how hard he tried to disguise it. He sighed as she looked intently at him and sat on his usual armchair, her skirts swishing as she hurried to sit on the chair closest to him._

" _My spy has gathered enough information to confirm my suspicions, dear Tairin, Miraz is plotting against your royal brother, to remove him from the throne permanently" Gaetan spoke gravely, a tone she had never heard him use before._

 _Gaetan had tried to stop her, Scorpio tried to convince her to stay, threatened to chain her to bed, but she could not cross her arms and do nothing, not when her brother's life was in peril. Seeing the determination in her, Gemini suggested she took some soldiers with her if she really must go, to what Rainidan volunteered vehemently. She trusted him; he had saved her life before and over the years they had become close friends, although the knight always kept a respectful distance between them. There was no time to waste and they departed that same night, horses soaring across the mountains and woods, her heart beating wildly with both worry and joy; she would see her brother again. Meanwhile, word of their arrival had been sent to Narnia and King Gaetan's spy and friends met them on the outer skirts of Telmartown, where they hid on a cart and were successfully smuggled inside the castle. From the servants she learnt the news of Prunaprismia's new-born and she laughed spitefully at Miraz's perfect timing. Of course, he now had an heir, why would he need Caspian anymore? Only a fool would believe it to be a coincidence that the true Prince had gone missing the very same night Miraz had a son. Yet, she refused to believe her brother was dead. No, Miraz would have insisted on an estate funeral if that was the case, and black flags would have been hung around the walls, just as it had been when her father died, murdered by the same tyrant._

 _Her friends in the castle were reluctant to tell her where Miraz was, and it took quite some convincing for them to help her scurry through the deserted corridors after him. Only a door separated her from the criminal that was her uncle and she took a deep breath, Rainidan following stealthily behind her. She could hear the bastard's voice inside, her blood boiling in anger._

" _I have not the faintest idea, My Lords, and I am deeply troubled by this situation; how, despite being safely guarded, could someone invade Caspian's chambers and force him out of it without alerting a single guard. I assure you, inquiries are being carried out at this very moment and those responsible would not go unpunished" She heard Miraz say, every word a lie._

" _You claim abduction, Miraz? You said so yourself, Prince Caspian was very well guarded, how, if not someone from inside the castle, could have captured him?! I do believe there is something amiss" Lord Tumar pointed out and she smiled, pleased to know Miraz's words had not fooled everyone in the Council._

" _What I find intriguing is the convenient coincidence of it all. Whoever kidnapped our Prince – if that is what really happened – used the birth of your son as a distraction; who would want the Prince, when the baby had become so much valuable. Maybe Prince Caspian has an enemy after his life" another lord spoke, a voice she recognised as Sopespian's sneer, ambiguously suggesting Miraz as the perpetrator._

" _Very convenient, isn't that so, Miraz? For Caspian to disappear just when your heir was born" she spoke, her voice distilling venom as she stepped through one of the side doors, looking every bit the Princess she was. Gasps were heard and a loud buzz of voices filled the room. Miraz grew slightly pale and his eyes filled with anger which he quickly masked with surprise as he forced a smile._

" _My dearest niece, after so many years you have returned! Your return brings some joy to these trying times that have fallen over our family" he spoke, his words rung with false fraternal feeling._

" _Keep your embellished speech to yourself, Miraz, I am here to know what happened to my brother, I demand you tell me the truth!" she bellowed, striding towards that viper of a man, her eyes gleaming with fierce repulsion. "Have you murdered him as you did to my father?!" she hissed, noticing how fury flickered in his dark eyes._

" _Tairin, you are too nervous, I believe you need rest. I will join you shortly" he said calmly, grabbing her strongly by the arms and pulling her towards one of the doors, keeping a calm face the entire time. The doors closed heavily on her back and she screamed in pure rage and despair, trembling in wrath at that monster she had called uncle_ _all her life._

 _As soon as the lords left through the main door, Miraz burst into the adjacent hall, furious._

" _ **You**_ _!" he hissed, striding up to her and grabbing her arm, digging his fingers into her flesh. "You should be dead, but no, your stubbornness kept you alive! Why have you returned now, why didn't you stay hiding behind the robes of that Archen fool!" he shouted, looking like the demon he truly was. Rainidan shook with anger in his hiding spot not only at the insult to his King, but at the way that beast of a man was treating the Princess. His muscles screamed for him to reveal himself and pull his sword to the man's neck, but the Princess had warned him about the usurper's violent behaviour and had made her promise he would not intervene before she gave the word._

" _You killed my father and now my brother! You murderer! You have always wanted the crown, to sit on that stupid throne and submit Narnia to your cruelty and greed! You tried to kill me because I know what you really are: this vile, repugnant bastard covered in silk!" she yelled, pulling her arm back. Miraz's face was burning red and his gaze was darker than anything she could remember. He broke into a cynical cackle, his yellowish teeth exposed in full, enflaming her anger even more._

" _You were always the mud on my shoe, Tairin. Yes, I killed my dumbass of a brother, and he so stupidly fell in my trap, what a fool! And of course you had to find out, you always had that terrible – and should I say unfortunate – habit of meddling into other people's business. I had to get rid of you; selling you to some Calormene slave trader wouldn't have been enough, your spicy tongue would have managed to reach another prying monarch and I couldn't let that happen. I have to give it to you, you are one resourceful little vermin. Yet, it seems that I trusted an incompetent fool to take care of you, I should have ended your miserable life myself" he said, his voice purposely low, incensing in its irony, the gleam on his gaze amused at her fury._

" _I dare you to try something against me, you rat. A single scratch at all and you'll have the entire Archen army on your back. One little bruise, and you cause a major war with all neighbouring nations. Do you think your Telmarine soldiers stand a chance against the Golden Maharabian Cavalry and the deathly scimitars of the Calormene Army? Remember King Gaetan is not the only one supporting my brother and I, one misstep and you're dead" she threatened, her tone low and firm, words slipping through her gritted teeth in a cold hiss. As Rainidan would later tell when narrating the story to others back home, she looked as imposing and threatening as the very goddess of war, flames alight in her eyes, her glare capable of disarming a man and scaring him to the core. Miraz's features hardened and his lips pursed into a tense, thin line. A resounding slap echoed on the hall and she swayed, her hand cupping her cheek, deep hatred pouring richly from her eyes behind a few tresses of chocolate brown hair._

" _Don't you_ _ **dare**_ _to threaten me, kid. You think yourself brave in your fearlessness, but mark my words, I will crush you" Miraz spat, turning on his heel and marching away, disappearing though the nearest corner. Rainidan made to go after him, his hand drawing out his sword._

" _Don't, let him go. Do not sully your blade with that scum's blood, it's not worth it" she told, preventing him from going further. He sheathed his sword and hurried to her side. The Archen knight drew a long shaky breath as he gently removed her hand from her sore cheek, his whole body tensing in anger at the sight of the small cut that spread along her skin._

" _That man is a demon, a dirty bastard that does not deserve to live. Poison will come from his pierced heart and nothing but darkness will await him in the end. May Aslan bring justice and give him a painful death, make him pay for his sins" Rainidan whispered, trembling as he nursed her cheek; never before had she seen the kind, warm-hearted knight in such rage, his anger raw and undisguised._

"Were you out of your _mind_?! What were you thinking! He could have killed you right there! Something could have happened to you while returning to Anvard! It was mindless!" Caspian bellowed, smashing his hands against the small table, teacups and plates shaking in their spots.

"I would have liked to see him try! Rainidan would have cut him in half before he had had the chance to grab his knife. And you forget that the Lords of the Council saw me, if anything happened to me he would have had a tough time convincing them it was another misfortunate accident. He could not afford to go to war on all borders, not with people thinking he killed us both" Tairin explained, keeping her voice steady and calm, looking deeply into her brother's eyes.

"Still, it was risky and careless, Tai" Caspian replied, genuine worry seeping from his eyes. Tairin sighed and patted his knee affectionately.

"So what happened after that? Did you leave immediately?" Edmund asked, enthralled with the story.

"No, I went to see Professor Cornelius" she replied, resuming her tale.

 _To say that the old man was shocked when he saw her standing outside his study was an understatement. He had good reason to expect anyone but her knocking on his door._

" _Princess, but what- how-_ _ **why**_ _are you here?" he asked, rushing both of them inside, checking for any prying eyes before closing the door._

" _Professor, I came to see my brother, where is he? Has Miraz done anything to him?" she asked desperately, her heart withering in the despair of not having any news about her only sibling._

" _He should be fine, he escaped just in time, soldiers were just outside his door. He fled into the forest, and from what I know, he succeeded in losing the General and his men" the old tutor said, sighing heavily as he, too, was worried about his pupil._

" _I'll go after him, help him, he has to come to Archenland with us" she said decidedly, pacing around the small space between the desk and the door._

" _Narnia is not safe for you, My Lady, it is better that you return to Anvard and stay there until this chaos is over. Who knows what can happen to you if you immerse yourself into the forest without any clue of your brother's whereabouts. Whatever happened to him, I'm sure Caspian is doing fine. Listen to me, my child, leave this castle immediately and have faith in Aslan, He will bring your brother to safety" the Professor spoke, ignoring all her attempts of interrupting his speech._

" _I cannot but agree with your wise tutor, My Lady. My knowledge of the Narnian forest is basic at best and I believe our presence here is more of a nuisance to your brother than whatever help we can bring him. You know I would lay my life and my sword for you, but this deed is dangerous and with high possibility of failure. Let us return to Anvard and plan our strategy there, I am sure your brother will seek our help shall he need it" Rainidan said, and she could see in his dark brown gaze that he was truly concerned for her safety. After some good deal of grumbling, Tairin finally relented and agreed to return to Anvard as soon as possible, but neither the Professor nor Lord Rainidan could stop her from leaving a note to Miraz._

 _'It's up to you to unleash a war greater than any other in history. Beware the consequences of your acts, you bastard, we will be watching you.'_

 _She asked a maid to deliver the note to Miraz and bid her farewell to the Professor, hoping she would see him soon and making him promise her to leave for Anvard if his life was ever in danger. She took one last look at the castle that had been her home since birth and mounted her horse, both her and Rainidan rushing back to the woods heading south. She had wished to see Miraz's face as he read the note, and if she did, she would have seen him scrunch the paper in rage, cursing heavily at her for her audacity._

"And then, I returned home and told the news to King Gaetan, who was both relieved and very upset at the danger I put myself into. He was very worried for you, Caspian, but commended you to Aslan's care, and it seems to me that he did a good call on that" Tairin noted, a spark of humour brightening her features, looking over to the Pevensies.

"Trust you, dear sister, to argue with Miraz like that and be unnerved, and not content with that, leave him a menacing note. Really, you are quite a handful" Caspian teased, smirking nonchalantly.

"No wonder, she's your sister after all" Edmund noted airily before Tairin could even open her mouth. "I shall try to take that as a compliment, King Edmund" Tairin said with a laugh, shooting a glance at her brother. Edmund weighed the situation, his attempt at taunting Caspian backfiring on him.

"You must" the young King replied.

"That was a most disappointing recovery, my friend" Caspian whispered with a smirk.

"But Caspian, I did send you some letters after I left, did you get any of them?" Tairin then asked.

"I got only one. Miraz made sure I got no mail to keep me uninformed" Caspian answered, smile dropping from his features as sourness took over them.

 _He had been desperate to get news from and about his sister, writing several letters and sending them behind Miraz's back, helped by some servants and merchants. Yet, somehow his hidden correspondence had been intercepted and all the letters he sent in the following days were handed directly to his dratted uncle. He knew there was something wrong when he was called to Miraz's study, the one his father had occupied and had been immediately confiscated by Miraz before his brother was cold on his grave. He entered with caution, eyes fix on that repulsive man, searching for any signs of anger, hoping to anticipate any raged cry or another sort of violent behaviour. Miraz was sitting on an armchair close to the fire, and with a sickening feeling in his stomach, Caspian recognised the stack of papers in his lap, one of them held carelessly between his fingers._

" _It is touching to see how much you love that sister of yours" the man said, Caspian's blood boiling in his veins._

" _You have no right to read them, Miraz, it is my private correspondence! Weren't you taught that reading someone else's mail shows terrible manners?" he said, managing a smirk through his anger._

" _Measure your words when speaking to me, boy, you should respect those who have more experience than you" Miraz hissed, clearly upset by his nephew's insolent reply._

" _I was told to respect those who deserve it" Caspian whispered, looking to the side, his snide remark clearly audible._

" _See this?" Miraz asked, ignoring his comment, taking a yellowish envelope in his hands. On its side, his name was written in a neat, slant writing. It was Tairin's, the first and only letter he had gotten from her and which had been lying under his pillow all this time, or so he thought._

" _Give it to me!" he screamed, leaping over Miraz, but his uncle had a sturdy build and pushed him away with ease. With a smirk of pure pleasure, Miraz then tossed the letter to the fire, the flames turning the paper into ashes in a matter of seconds. He had not even read the letter yet, and now it was impossible, his sister's words dying in the fire, unread. His letters followed suit, and the smell of burnt parchment filled the air as he stared at the fire in disbelief._

" _That's what you get for trying to fool me, boy. You should be thankful is not your hands I threw into the fire. You think you are so cunning, but you don't stand a chance against me. You are banned from writing any letters, and all the correspondence addressed to you will be first inspected by me; I'll decide whether you should read it or not" Miraz said impassively, smirking in satisfaction at his plan. Caspian was furious, his eyes locked on the rat sitting comfortably by the fire, his vision red with anger. There had to be another way to communicate, and actually, there was. He contained at smirk as the thought crossed his mind, keeping a mask of outraged fury as he exited the room, slamming the door purposefully to keep up with his act. He took the longest way to the Professor's study, being careful to avoid the guards, knowing Miraz had ordered them to keep an eye on him and keep track of his whereabouts. Inside, he told the whole story to his tutor and exposed his idea to him, both taking extra care on the secrecy of the whole thing; no one could ever even suspect about their scheme._

"But you had gotten mail from the Maharajah without Miraz knowing" Peter commented, his seawater eyes narrowed by his frown.

"Exactly, Miraz didn't know about the hidden mail that I had been getting from neither the rebel lords nor the merchants, so they helped me; Lord Tumar, for instance, keeps regular correspondence with Maharayab and Tarnova, so my letters to the Maharajah and King Trojka were easily smuggled along with his private mail. Contacting the merchants was a more complicate task, as it needed to be done carefully and subtly and the whole exchange of words and letters had to be precise and casual. I would take a stroll around the market a few times a week, buying some things here and there as part of the charade, guards always following me some distance away; the fools actually believed I was unaware of them" Caspian explained, laughing at the memory of some of the soldiers' sad efforts at improvisation. "Then, the ally merchants would approach me offering their products, pushing me inside their shops or closer to their stands" he added, moving his hands as he explained.

"But how did you give them your letters? I'm sure the soldiers would have noticed if you pulled a piece of parchment instead of coins" Susan enquired, making a good point.

"I think I can answer that" Tairin replied, sending a knowing sideward look to her brother. "Caspian has always had an ability to sneak things up, you could have thought him to be a common thief if it wasn't for his fine clothing, I tell you. He would come to me with a small handful of worthless jewellery, common metal adorned with glass gems – you know, common marketplace trinkets – and with the cheekiest jackanapes grin, he'd tell me he had taken them from the stand when the man was bowing to him" Tairin commented, smirking as Caspian glared at her.

"In my defence, I have to say that I paid the man the next day, gave the money to his son" Caspian spoke, sending a nervous look in Susan's direction.

"At least your pickpocket abilities were put to a good use with the letters" Tairin teased, smirking over her cup.

"I never robbed anyone and you know it, also, you never complained about the trinkets and I'm sure you still keep some of them. Now, stop interrupting me" Caspian spoke, looking pointedly at Tairin. "So, where was I, oh yes! You see, merchants are quite the masters of distraction, so I didn't have much problem fooling the guards, they weren't the cleverest, anyway" Caspian explained, snorting once more.

"Then you did fool Miraz right under his nose, quite clever idea; Miraz couldn't control all the foreign merchants even if he wanted to, and if he harmed them it would have resulted in huge international conflict since traders are often very influential people" Edmund mused, his eyes gleaming at the ingenious scheme. "It is perfect for a crime novel plot" the Just King added under his breath. Caspian raised an eyebrow at his friend's remark and opted to continue with his tale.

"If you see it this way, Miraz forbade me from writing any _official_ letters, but he didn't say anything about the _informal_ ones" Caspian commented wickedly, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"But I suppose Miraz didn't allow you to keep parchment, ink and quill on your room, right?" Tairin asked, and he smirked, his eyes narrowing, giving a wolfish air to his features.

"It is amazing what you can get the servants to do with a wink and a charming smile" he answered, earning a swat in the arm from both Tairin and Susan at this.

"Oh, that is _very_ true, I used to get all sorts of delicacies from the kitchens in the Golden Age. It was dear Peter here who never mastered the art, though" Ed added, shielding himself from a whack that never came. Instead, Peter looked at him with an impish smirk. "There is so much more a charming smile can get you, little brother" the oldest Pevensie noted, looking pleased. Edmund's face contorted into a disgusted grimace, while Caspian looked at Peter in honest surprise.

"Can we please _not_ stray from the topic?" Susan insisted, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Anyway," the Telmarine King resumed, sharing a look with Susan. "This is also how I kept contact with influential people outside Narnia and learnt about what was happening around me. I received so many letters of support from all sorts of foreign dignitaries, offering to help me if I ever needed to flee. Some even insisted that I did, but I couldn't. The Maharajah and King Trojka were kind enough to always add a note on your wellbeing, telling you were in fine health and happy, but there was just as much as they could tell me from their short visits to Anvard. I am sorry I didn't send letters to you, but Miraz kept a sharp eye on everything and everyone coming from Archenland and I couldn't risk him finding out about the letter scheme" Caspian told, grabbing Tairin's hand and holding it tight, his eyes filled with past sorrow. He then furrowed his brows in puzzlement and held her hand to his face, noticing the discreet stone on her ring finger.

"Oh, I knew there was something I had to tell you" Tairin joked, smirking.

"You are engaged? To wh- wait, are you pregnant?" Caspian asked, stumbling over his thoughts.

"Caspian, don't be indelicate!" Lucy admonished him, nudging him with her elbow.

"If you must know, no, there is no niece or nephew coming your way anytime soon, no" Tairin said, rolling her eyes. "And his name is Zephyr, he is King Gaetan's protégé" she briefed and Caspian lifted his eyebrows, vaguely remembering having heard the name before. "He is a good man, very caring, gentle, responsible, decent, and very, very sweet. He actually wants to talk to you, brother, to set things right" Tairin commented, her eyes shining with deep love.

"Then he is most welcome, I am curious to meet him after hearing such praises from you. Also, I believe it is a good idea that we get to know each other as we are soon to be related" Caspian agreed.

"Did you fall in love with him at first sight?" Lucy asked excitedly, true to her romantic nature.

"Mmm, perhaps not _first_ sight" Tairin replied.

 _She met most of the Archen court and nobility on the weeks following her arrival, and became particularly friendly with those who frequented the palace the most. Myrina had helped her with some of the names and briefed her on what some of these people did or how important they were to the kingdom. From the Princes she learnt King Gaetan had a protégé who had grown up in the palace with them, a kind man, not much older than her, according to Myrina and Scorpio. She had been in Anvard for several months and in all that time she had not yet met him, a fact that added to her curiosity. King Gaetan spoke of him as of another son, and one he was very proud of. Looking back at it now, she wished they could have met in more graceful conditions, remembering the less than appropriate circumstances of their encounter. Scorpio, the cheeky moron, had set her off with a tease and ran away cowardly, laughing hysterically. She ran after him for a while, but he was a fast runner and disappeared in a matter of seconds, using the advantage of knowing the palace better than her. She stopped in the middle of a long corridor to catch her breath, sparing a few insults at the jester Prince. The sound of steps then caught her attention and she smirked, quietly moving along the wall, planning to tackle Scorpio as soon as he became visible. The steps grew closer and closer and soon the person came fully into view. However, she had already lurched forward when she realised the person she was about to pin to the ground was not Scorpio but another man, very much different from the blonde Prince. Of course, the whole situation was as unexpected to the poor soul as it was to her and he had no time to react before their bodies collided, the hard impact against the carpeted corridor following suit. At this point, she knew that her natural tan – which, by the way, was starting to fade due to the lack of proper sunlight – would not be enough to cover the bright red flush radiating from her face._

" _Please forgive me, oh Lord, I'm_ _ **so**_ _terribly sorry, I thought you were someone else!" she rambled, mortified, jumping away when she noticed he had cushioned her fall and her whole weight was supported by his body._

" _It's alright, no harm done" he whispered, grunting lightly as he sat up._

" _Are you hurt? Should I call the physician?" she ranted nervously, freaking out over the possibility of having hurt him seriously._

" _I think I can handle a petite frame such as yours, My Lady, but I appreciate your concern" he replied gravely and stood up with ease, offering her his hand and helping her up._

" _Ah! There you are! Oh, Zephyr! I didn't know you were here, and holding dear Tairin's hand! I see, I can't leave you unattended for a second that you are already charming our newest guest, you naughty boy" Scorpio said, smirking as he approached them from the far end of the corridor._

" _YOU! Start counting your blessings, you wind-head!" she hissed, narrowing her eyes threateningly at the Prince, who was now faking a look of innocence._

" _You wound my delicate heart, Tairin darling" he said, pulling his hand to his heart in a dramatic gesture._

" _Stop it, Scorpio, I do not doubt you are at fault here and that Her Highness is right in wanting to wring your neck" Zephyr spoke, sighing at his friend's behaviour._

" _Ah, you're no fun! Anyway, Tairin, dearest, this horrible man is the infamous Zephyr you've been so curious to meet, and this is-" Scorpio introduced but was interrupted by Zephyr's husky voice._

" _-Princess Tairin of Narnia, who has been our honourable guest for some weeks" he said, turning towards her as Scorpio opened his mouth to retort. "I am most pleased to meet Your Grace at last. I apologise for the lateness of our introduction, for as much as I wished to return to the palace to make your acquaintance, the business which kept me away could not be postponed" he greeted, bowing elegantly and brushing a light kiss on her hand. She returned the curtsy as accustomed, resisting the urge to kick Scorpio as he snorted._

" _Zeph, my friend, have I not told you that politeness and respect will never get ladies to knock on your door, and even worse, to fall on your bed?" the Prince spoke in a slightly lecturing tone, placing a patronising arm around the man's shoulders._

" _You are being indecent, though I don't know why I keep pointing this out to you after all this time" Zephyr said curtly._

" _In my experience, being naughty is the way to go. It has worked well for me, very well, if I do say so myself" Scorpio mused with a smug smile, earning a disgusted look from his companions._

" _You are incorrigible" Zephyr told him, something on his tone indicating this was not the first time they've had this conversation._

" _You could at least refrain from your salacious musings when in the presence of a lady, least of all a distinguished lady such as Her Grace; she should not be subjected to your less than proper deliberations" he added, his grey-green eyes stern. Scorpio had the decency of looking abashed._

" _ **Anyway**_ _," the Prince coughed, "her name is Tairin, Ta-ee-reen, no titles or anything, I mean, I am a Prince and you don't address me so ceremoniously" Scorpio spoke, quickly changing the topic. Zephyr quirked an eyebrow._

" _Because you are an idiot" he replied calmly, keeping a serious expression except for his eyes, which were gleaming amusedly. "Now, if you don't mind, stop wasting my time with your babbles and let me go, your father waits for me. Please excuse me, My Lady" he noted politely with a bow before walking away, turning at the nearest corner._

 _As time passed, they became loose friends, greeting each other and enquiring after each other's health and projects, but their conversation never developed further than a polite exchange. He was reserved and quiet and would rarely make more than a few comments, preferring to listen rather than talking. Myrina had told her about the lord's introvert nature, for which she never pushed the limits of their amicable yet formal relationship._

 _Scorpio's birthday party a few months after their first meeting had the palace vibrating with music and the joyful chattering of guests, the celebratory mood in earnest. Stained glass lamps had been placed all over the ballroom and balconies and even the garden was sprinkled with coloured paper lamps alight by a small candle, resulting in a beautiful sight. She was leaning on the railing of the large terrace, looking ahead at the flickering lights on the ground. Anvard had become her safe haven from the conspiring schemes and tension that hovered permanently over the Telmarine castle. The palace was her home and she was surrounded by people she loved and loved her in return. King Gaetan and his family had become her own, kind as no other and she felt lucky to have met such gentle, warm-hearted people in her path. Nevertheless, she felt bad for not being fully capable of sharing Scorpio's glee, but as much as she loved him as a brother, she still missed her very own brother terribly, and the celebration around her only underlined the void in her heart. She missed Caspian terribly; she worried for his welfare constantly, especially as Miraz appeared to be gaining more and more power. Her only hope was the Professor, who would surely ensure her brother's safety and would protect him from Miraz's plans. How much she wanted to see her dear brother again, make sure he was out of danger and share her happiness with him. Oh, how guilty she felt to be safe and unworried while he was battling Miraz and who knows what other threats! An all too familiar pang of sorrow pierced her heart and a whimper escaped her lips as her vision blurred with fresh tears. What a terrible feeling it was this state of impotence, of being unable to help her only kin, but how could she? Venturing alone into the forest meant certain death, and she would not give Miraz that pleasure. King Gaetan and several other monarchs had risked far too much by helping her escape for her to waste their efforts because of a whim. Yet, it was impossible for her not to miss her brother and no one expected her to. She let the tears flow, sadness tearing her heart apart. She heard steps approaching behind her and quickly wiped away her tears, hoping she would look more or less presentable._

" _Your Highness," she heard Zephyr's grave, polite address and relaxed, he was a friend after all. "Is there anything the matter?" he asked, sensing her trouble and leaned over to get a better look at her face. "Forgive me, Your Grace, I did not wish to intrude. Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked with a deep hint of concern in his voice._

" _Thank you, I appreciate your concern, but it is nothing. I shall be feeling much better in no time" she answered in a shaky voice, looking aside to hide the new batch of tears threatening to pour. The nobleman shifted for a moment, looking at her worriedly. As it was his nature, he decided for a silent approach and placed a gentle and caring hand on her back, the gesture breaking her façade and she broke down, covering her face with her hands, sobs loud and filled with sorrow._

" _Please, forget the titles, even if it's just for a moment, I need a friend, not a noble" she begged through her sobs, tears glistening in her dark eyes. Zephyr acceded with a nod, touched deeply by her despair. He reached over and squeezed her hand, the other patting her back comfortingly as she cried; her fragile state paired with his own inability to help her angered him, she did not deserve to carry such weight upon her soul. Finally, after a few minutes, she managed to explain herself, her tale cut by a few renewed hiccoughs, but ultimately her sobs receded and her breathing became less ragged._

" _I wish I had the right words to relieve your pain, Your Highness. I can but imagine how tolling this situation is on you, and for that I am truly sorry. I can only wish for you to take solace in the fact that this situation will not last forever and that your noble brother will be brought to safety by Aslan's will" Zephyr spoke, barely above a whisper, his statement simple but meaningful. Their talk would have lasted longer if they were not interrupted by Zephyr being summoned inside. The lord apologised before leaving, squeezing her hand one last time._

" _Thank you" she said simply and he smiled, stepping through the glass door seconds later. Myrina found her almost as soon, and she spent the rest of the night being comforted by the younger girl, bursting into tears once more but keeping Zephyr's words in mind, knowing they were true._

 _After that night, she made a point to develop her friendship with Zephyr and to get to know him better, shortening the distance between them as the barrier of respect, although still present, faltered after each encounter._

 _The spring had brought along the most undesirable of pests: suitors. Although her day had started quite promisingly, it had been quickly ruined by one such man, an insufferable being too daft to understand the hints she had dropped for him to leave her alone. It appeared he was as stupid as he looked, for he seemed to think she was interested in his company in spite of her behaviour clearly suggesting the contrary. Gemini had noticed her discomfort and diplomatically tried to discourage the man – a noble from one of the cities in the west – but not even the calm yet imposing request from the Prince succeeded in convincing the man of her disaffection and least of all her unwillingness to marry him. She had made her way to the garden, hoping to get a break from the man's company, one he had been imposing on her more and more since his arrival. She shuddered at the thought of the man's sickening smell, covered poorly by and even smellier perfume and resulting in an unbearable stench. Luck was not on her side as the man quickly spotted her, and she had to contain a groan as he jogged towards her, a smug smile on his face._

" _If I didn't know better, my flower, I would have thought you were avoiding me" he said in a self-sufficient tone, and she supressed a laugh, amazed at the man's daftness._

" _I was hoping for some time alone with my thoughts, Lord Arangan" she spoke, doubting the man would catch the hint. To her despair, the man offered to keep her company, and in a move she suspected was aimed at irritating her more, he started babbling about his lands and all the many riches he possessed in a ludicrous attempt at impressing her. She suggested a walk in a desperate attempt to put some distance between her and the man's wandering hands, and soon, they had crossed to the other end of the garden, the training grounds appearing into sight. The thought of calling Rainidan to her rescue crossed her mind and she welcomed the excuse to get rid of the sickening lord. The man, however, had other plans of his own. She was startled when the man pulled her arm with a certain force, forcing her to take several steps backwards._

" _We could always stay here, get to know each other more-_ _ **intimately**_ _" he said in a flirty tone, stepping closer until her back was pressed against a tree, his arms blocking her on both sides. He was disgustingly close, his eyes roaming over her in the most repulsive way, and she looked aside, avoiding his face._

" _I demand you let me go" she stated loudly, trying to push him off, but he pressed himself closer, his repugnant breath blowing on the side of her face. "Get off me!" she exclaimed, struggling against his hold. She succeeded in pulling away by striking the man in the shin and yelled trying to get the attention of the soldiers. Unfortunately, her skirts got caught in the low branches of the bushes surrounding them and she tripped. The disgusting man used this opportunity to pin her down and she screamed in disgust as he kissed her neck. "HEEL-" she yelled, her scream cut abruptly as the awful man pressed his repulsive lips over hers as she struggled to get him off her. And then, all of a sudden, the weight of the man was lifted off her body. She opened her eyes and found Zephyr holding the lord by the collar of his shirt, looking murderous._

" _Don't you dare to touch her again!" he spoke in a dangerously low voice, his fists clenching tighter around the man's shirt._

" _L-let go o-off me! You don't know who you're t-talking to!" the man replied feebly._

" _Oh really? Well, neither do you" Zephyr seethed. "You will leave immediately, if you value your life, that is" he added, letting go of the man, who fell on his back. Zephyr turned to help her to her feet, but as he turned his back on the man, Tairin saw him pulling a dagger out._

" _Look out!" she warned just as Arangan charged against Zephyr, managing to wound him in the arm. Yet, Zephyr was a much more experienced warrior and took charge of the situation in a matter of minutes, knocking the man unconscious with a well-aimed punch. By then, the practicing soldiers had noticed the commotion and Rainidan rushed towards them. The unconscious lord was taken to the physician's quarters while Rainidan held Zephyr still, asking for an explanation. Zephyr was still very upset, so she explained everything to the young knight, his features hardening in anger._

" _Are you hurt, My Lady? I swear, if that filthy insect harmed you, I will-" Zephyr asked, fuming._

" _I am well, a bit ruffled but otherwise unharmed" she interrupted, looking deeply into Zephyr's eyes and smiling weakly. "Thank you for getting rid of him" she added sincerely, squeezing his arm. Zephyr's guard fell down instantly, all anger forgotten, and was replaced by a shy awkwardness, a hint of a blush colouring his cheeks. She smiled. He had gone back to being the respectful, timid man they all knew._

 _The King, of course, was fuming once the news of the incident reached him, and Scorpio had to be stopped from going after the convalescing Arangan by Rainidan and Gemini, who were as upset, nonetheless. She had never seen King Gaetan so livid, imposing and mighty, his features stone serious. With stoic stateliness, the King banned Arangan from Anvard, charging him a serious offence against the crown. Arangan's father, from whom he would inherit the title, rushed into the capital upon hearing about the matter, personally presenting his deepest apologies to her, promising her his son would be punished severely on his return home. As per Zephyr, he became quite protective of her and kept a vigilant eye over her suitors, always making sure to stay close to her when they were around. Myrina took notice of this behaviour and noted that he appeared irritated at the men flocking around her. The Archen girl insisted there were hidden intentions behind his watchful guard and that Zephyr harboured some feelings for her, but she brushed her comment away, assuming this was his way of making sure that horrible incident did not repeat itself._

"Oh, how romantic! He is a true knight in shining armour!" Lucy exclaimed, sighing deeply.

"Actually, he is a lord, not a knight, but he does have an armour for official purposes" Tairin replied seriously and Lucy giggled, noticing the sweet misunderstanding. "I didn't mean it literally. It's only an expression to say that a man is very honourable and gentlemanly, very heroic and selfless, like in stories" the young Queen explained.

"Indeed, he behaved commendably, protecting you from that pervert" Susan commented, the glint in her cerulean eyes telling that she, too, was enjoying the story very much.

"That pathetic excuse of a man would not have gotten away with a warning and a punch if I had been there!" Caspian told in a bit of a huff.

"Any of us would have had the same reaction given the circumstances, some perhaps more violently than others" Edmund argued. "Yet, I cannot help to agree you're your friend. I think that it served his purpose to clear away other suitors if he was indeed harbouring feelings for you already, Tairin. That ring on your finger proves he did beat the competition" he pointed out, matter-of-factly.

"You make an interesting point, a most clever point, in fact" Caspian mused with a frown, looking into space and rubbing his chin in a thoughtful way.

"Oh don't, I would like to hear the end of Tairin's story without your input, thank you very much!" Lucy complained, managing to shush Caspian and her brother.

"So when did you know you were in love with him?" Susan asked, whacking Peter's arm as he sighed, thoroughly bored.

 _She could safely say that they were good friends now, months of insistence for him to drop formalities finally paying off as he began addressing her by name. Coincidentally, they had spent large amounts of time together and she discovered they had a lot in common, their talks becoming more and more enjoyable and informal. Zephyr was easy-going once he forgot about protocol and position, and she begun looking forward to their meetings, taking particular pleasure in his company. How many times she had caused him to skip boring meetings and paperwork to go horse riding with her, or simply dragging him away for a picnic in the neighbouring hills, not caring about his half-hearted protests. King Gaetan was delighted by their closeness, eyes sparkling mischievously whenever he caught sight of them._

 _Her birthday arrived at an amazing speed and before she knew it, she was showered with presents coming from every corner of the world. The large throng of suitors also used the opportunity to charm her with gifts, none of which she kept, sending them back as soon as they reached her. From the Maharajah she had gotten two rolls of the finest silk and embroidered cotton with an attached letter, in which the monarch wished her many blessings. The Archen family had been overly generous as well, Gaetan presenting her with an astounding set of bracelet and earrings, worth a spot among the crown jewels due to beauty and splendour. Zephyr was encouraged by Scorpio to give her his present as well, and he approached her, very red in the face, pulling a large arrangement of flowers from behind his back, shyly placing it on her hands. The bouquet was simple, kept in a palette of yellow, orange and pink, roses and tulips mingling with wild flowers, a very rustic composition that charmed her beyond words._

" _It's so very beautiful, Zephyr, thank you very much!" she told him, bringing the bouquet closer to her face so she could smell its delicate perfume. As she placed the flowers on the seat next to her, a medium-sized box fell to the floor and she curiously picked it up, looking up at Zephyr, who looked as clueless._

" _Ah, that reminds me, I need to go take care of some last minute paperwork. Gemini, I need you to come with me and Scorpio, would you check the list of guests and see that everything is set for the party tonight?" Gaetan said, pointedly looking at his sons, the three men rushing out of the room, leaving them staring at the closed door for a few moments, utterly at loss of what had just happened. It was then when she remembered the box in her hands and opened it slowly, revealing a beautiful sparkling white flower made of pure diamonds, glinting profusely under the torchlight. As she pulled the flower from the box, two thin silver chains dangled behind it, rubies dotting the chains here and there. On closer inspection, the flower turned out not to be a pendant but a brooch, creating a most original and elegant piece of jewellery._

" _This is- this is beautiful! I don't know what to say!" she exclaimed, looking at Zephyr wide eyed, astonished by the present. The lord was as surprised and stuttered something incoherent before deciding to remain silent, not quite knowing how to explain the unexpected present._

" _You shouldn't have bothered, really, the flowers were just enough" Tairin told him, running her fingertips on the diamond petals of the brooch, her smile the brightest he had ever seen her. He realised he had been gaping at her and averted his eyes, looking aside shyly._

" _I-I am sorry, but I really am at loss. That necklace is not from me, although now I wish it was" Zephyr explained awkwardly. "I did think of getting you a piece of jewellery, but I have seen you return so many, I did not wish to offend you" he added after a moment, looking sideways._

" _You know well I only return them because I do not care for who sends them" she told him, her smile growing even more at his silliness. "Also, I think I know who is behind this," she said, reaching for two smaller velvet boxes that laid somewhere among her presents. "See, this necklace matches the earrings and bracelet King Gaetan gave me quite perfectly, one could say_ _ **too**_ _perfectly" she pointed out and both looked at each other, breaking into laughter at the craftiness of a certain King in their acquaintance._

" _He is full of surprises" Zephyr commented, chuckling softly._

" _I knew he was plotting something. Now I must keep it, not that I actually wanted to return it" she confessed with a grin and he nodded, both bursting into more laughter a moment later._

" _You should wear it for the party tonight" he suggested sincerely, his lips turning up in a small smile._

" _You think so? Is it not too bright? I do not wish to attract too much attention" she confessed, twisting the thin chains around her finger._

" _Well, you_ _ **are**_ _the birthday girl, so people_ _ **will**_ _be looking at you, not least because you'll be the handsomest lady out there" he replied, looking aside to hide his darkening blush. She had been complimented many times before and prided herself in being able to take them in gracefully, but the honesty of his statement caught her completely off guard. She felt herself blushing and walked over to the nearest mirror, hoping the motion would distract them both from the awkward – although not altogether unpleasant – moment. She held the necklace and pulled it around her neck, struggling with the clasp for a moment before she felt his callous fingertips brushing against hers. He pulled her hair gently aside, working on the clasp skilfully. A small tingle ran down her spine as his hands touched her neck, and she could see the crimson reflection of her face in the mirror. She turned to him and smiled, feeling something warm coil in her stomach as she looked into his greyish green eyes, unable to look away. It was a moment meant to be. The mood had been set the moment they were left alone and the feelings which had grown and developed during the past months were finally ripe and ready to blossom. He was so close, she could feel his warmth and breathe in his fragrance, her lips tingling in anticipation. His lips brushed against hers mere seconds later, a kiss delicate and shy, yet beating with passion and desire. Only then she realised just how much she had waited for this kiss. Her hand sneaked to the back of his neck and tangled in his curls, deepening the kiss. The move had been unconscious but certainly not unwelcome, his arms instinctively wrapping around her._

 _By the end of the night, it became pretty evident to everyone in the party that their friendship had evolved into something more, despite their efforts to keep their affections minimal. Truth was, they had spent the whole party throwing glances at each other, and Zephyr had stolen her from her dancing partners countless times, which she supposed gave them away. The next day, Myrina greeted her with a smug satisfied smirk and insisted on being told every single detail, which she indulged, the two girls giggling and squealing excitedly. Scorpio and Gemini smiled knowingly and congratulated the couple at lunch, but not before they had pulled their brotherly act by throwing some empty threats at Zephyr, who only smiled and nodded. That same afternoon, the Archen lord formally asked the King's permission to court her as it was only proper, and Gaetan was more than happy to oblige._

" _You would have to ask Prince Caspian for his blessing when the time is right, lad. I love Tairin and I trust her judgement; if she has welcomed your affections then I can only congratulate you and give you my best wishes for the future. Promise me you will make her happy and I will not ask you anything else" the King spoke, patting his protégé in the back Zephyr smiled and took the King's words to heart, promising him to make it his mission to put a smile on her lips daily._

 _Time passed and their relationship grew strong, Zephyr becoming as essential to her as she was to him. Zephyr often travelled to distant cities on official palace business or as part of the diplomatic corps when the King travelled to foreign lands, resulting in their mutual misery, as stated in their letters. He had surprised her one day, arriving from one of his trips earlier than expected due to very favourable conditions and bringing some presents along. She noticed he seemed a bit nervous and tense, but did not give it too much thought, knowing it was likely something work related. Once they sat in their usual secluded spot in the garden, he took a deep breath, opening his mouth to speak but made no sound._

" _What is it? You are tense" she noted worriedly, rounding his waist with her arms._

" _I- I've got something to tell, you, I just don't know how" he confessed, causing her frown to grow deeper._

" _You know you can tell me anything" she said, staring right into his eyes. "Whatever it is, just tell me" she insisted, her voice coated with concern. He let out a quiet groan of frustration and pulled her to him, embracing her tightly. She said nothing and hugged him back, her mind working at top speed, wondering what could have gotten him so worked up. After a moment, he loosened the embrace to look straight into her eyes. "I- um- you-" he started, clearing his throat nervously "Wouldymarrme?!" he then blurted, not quite making out the words himself. She stared at him with a look of utter confusion, blinking repeatedly. He coughed again._

" _Say yes, pull me out of my useless struggle to word a proposal fit for the extraordinary woman you are" he breathed. He held her hands in his, bringing them to his lips, a hopeful look filling his clear orbs. "Marry me?" he asked with a look that melted her heart and made her weak on the knees. Her brain froze momentarily, stuck on those two little words. It took her a moment to realise his smile had started to falter and she blinked rapidly, slowly recovering from the unexpected proposal._

" _Yes, yes! Absolutely, yes!" she exclaimed, jumping into his arms and letting out a laugh of pure joy, his own throaty laugh joining in as he spun her around, stopping seconds later to place a passionate kiss on her lips._

" _This is the best day of my life!" he screamed, elated to the core. "Well, until the wedding, that is" he added with a wink, twirling her around as they both laughed blissfully. The noise had attracted the attention of the royal family and servants, who curiously peeked from balconies and windows._

" _She has agreed to marry me!" Zephyr informed them proudly, the palace exploding in loud cheers and applause. Scorpio and Gemini were the first to join them and congratulate them, while King Gaetan ordered for the best wine to be served, a small celebration thrown right there in the garden for royals and servants alike._

Peter listened to the story, interested to some extent, but he had never been a big fan of romances. It was certainly a sweet story, one he hoped he would get to experience for himself one day. Yet, for now, he failed to truly understand Tairin's passionate and loving tone that was so unappealing and unfamiliar to him. He felt a bit naughty for having openly flirted with her, although he had not known of her engagement then. One day he would find _the_ one, his true love, and even then, he hoped not to be the mushy kind of man and give Edmund another excuse to tease the life out of him. On a darker note, he was not even sure they would be staying in Narnia this time; he did not fancy having his heart broken by leaving love behind once they were sent back to England. _If that happens_ , he added in his mind. He was pulled out of his ponderings by a sound sigh from his sisters, both looking dreamily at Tairin. Susan had a warm smile on her lips, while Lucy's eyes were glazed with her own fantasies.

"Tairin, he is just perfect, so sweet and so romantic! I want a love story like yours!" Lucy exclaimed, burying her face into the cushion she was hugging close.

"I am sure you will, but not in the next ten years if I have any say in the matter" Peter noted.

"Oh no, not again" Edmund protested under his breath.

"Peter, you will not start this argument again this time, for all our sakes" Susan stated sternly.

"Like hell he won't! I did not let you interfere in my personal affairs the last time and I'm sure as day won't let you this time. You forget I am much older than I look and that I was an adult once; I love you, Pete, I do, but I know how to take care of myself" Lucy argued, the tone of her voice indicating she was not to be messed with. Peter looked as if he was going to argue, but was cut by Susan.

"Not. A. Word, Peter" she warned.

"That goes for you two, as well, just in case you got any ideas" Lucy turned to Ed and Caspian, who was genuinely surprised at such a departure from the usually bubbly and sweet young Queen.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Caspian, I didn't mean to be rude. You are a charming darling who would not dare to meddle, unlike _others_ " Lucy apologised, narrowing her eyes to throw a dark look at her brothers.

"No you are being unfair, Lu. I've always left you to your own devices" Edmund argued and Lucy had to agree.

"Not due to a lack of interest, right Ed? I mean, with you being occupied with _your_ own devices?" Peter spat.

"Speaks the fountain of hormones" Ed retorted.

"Har mons? Is this some kind of insect? Should the villagers be alerted?" Caspian asked, panicking slightly at the thought of an unknown pest falling over the country. Peter let out a laugh.

"Rest assured, it is not an insect or animal of any sort, although it would be easier to deal with them if they were. Yet, I think you already fallen prey to their savagery, no thanks to a certain Que-" Edmund teased, interrupted by a kick in the shin from Peter, who threw him a pointed look.

"What Ed is trying to explain was that _hormones_ are things inside us which cause us to be infatuated with someone, among other things. This usually happens in the early teenage years, though it depends on the person" Peter explained calmly in his encyclopaedic tone, his explanation textbook-like.

"It's true, Ed took awfully long! We worried there was something wrong with him, but then when he was sixteen he finally fell head over heels for that nymph" Lucy told with a giggle.

"I just happen to be more discriminating with my feelings – or rather I will be in some time when my rational objectivity is ravaged by puberty", a very red Edmund yelled above the laughter, throwing a cushion at his sister. Lucy then retailed and Peter intervened as well, Susan stepping in minutes later, rolling her eyes and adding her own voice to the incomprehensible ruckus that issued among her siblings.

"Are they always like this?" Tairin discretely asked, leaning closer to Caspian.

"No, but it happens quite frequently" Caspian answered with an amused smile, watching as Susan rolled her eyes at her siblings and crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head tiredly. Tairin watched her brother out of the corner of her eye, noticing the warm smile curling his lips as he glanced at the Gentle Queen. Was it love she saw peeking from his eyes?

The news of the long-gone Princess' return spread like fire through the city and the rest of the country, sparkling mostly cheerful reactions in its wake. The villagers and friendly members of the court were ecstatic, notes of joy arriving to the castle by hundreds. The guards at the gates were busy confirming the rumours to the villagers who popped by to enquire, as well as gathering the several presents some brought to their Princess. Unsurprisingly, the Council Lords – with some exceptions – were taking the news grimly, especially those who had assisted Miraz with her disappearance, knowing they would be on the receiving end of the King's wrath, which they knew first hand to be fearsome.

The castle was flooded by visitors in the following days, court members dropping by to greet the Princess personally. Duchesses, countesses, ladies and baronesses were most eager to meet or rediscover Tairin, while old friends were simply delighted to rekindle their friendship. It was late afternoon when the last bunch of squealing women left, to Caspian's content, yet the sooner he thought he had seen the last of the carriages leave the courtyard, another appeared through the gates. Caspian rubbed his temple at the thought of more chit-chat. Taking a deep breath, he walked to the main entrance to welcome the new arrivals and hopefully convince them to return on a later date. To his surprise, he did not have to exert his diplomatic skills and he found himself smiling broadly at the two noblemen walking through the threshold. It was evident from their similar features and built that the men were related, a fact made even more evident by the nearly identical grins plastered on their faces as they caught a glimpse of the King. Caspian had not seen them in quite long and found they had changed, if only slightly, from the languid troublemaking teenagers they once were.

"King Caspian" the eldest of the two spoke, both bowing respectfully. Caspian quirked an eyebrow.

"If I didn't know you better, Zirid, I'd think you are making a fool of my arse" the King noted nonchalantly, crossing his arms.

"Not today, Your Majesty, not today" the man replied with a smirk. "But enough about me. You look terrible, my friend, kingship has done you very wrong" he added, dropping formalities and clasping Caspian's hand in a one-armed hug. Caspian snorted at his remark, having had a similar thought every other morning.

"All tease aside, I am glad to see you both in fine health" Caspian told, patting the men's backs. "I have missed you dearly, you morons" the King added.

"So did we, and we had to see with our own eyes how much of a fool you were making of yourself, now that you are King of us all" the younger of the two spoke for the first time, laughing at Caspian's unflattering hand gesture. The sound of hurried steps coming down the stairs cut their jesting greetings short, a slightly nasal voice following suit.

"Caspiaaaaan! You have to come, Peter is throwing a tant- oh, sorry, I thought you were alone" Edmund announced excitedly, realising his blunder halfway through his descent down the stairs. The cacophony of Peter's irritated voice and the girls' input into the argument made its way down the stairs seconds later, as the Magnificent King rushed after his brother.

"Ah, perfect timing! Allow me to introduce you to my childhood friends, Zirid and Cyprian, the sons of the Duke of Beruna" Caspian announced, starting the introductions. The noblemen bowed and shook hands with the Narnian Kings and gallantly greeted the Queens, Caspian's jaw tensing imperceptibly as Zirid's lips remained on Susan's hand a second longer than was proper. His irritation was not least diminished as Zirid showered Susan in high praises which bordered open flirtation; knowing his friend, it was exactly what he was doing. Cyprian bit back a chuckle as he observed Caspian, quickly noticing the King's affections towards Queen Susan. Caspian relaxed a bit when Zirid acknowledged Lucy with playful chivalry, his actions rewarded by a giggle from the little Queen, who blushed lightly.

"Ah, Tairin, light of my days! How did I survive this long without your company, I do not know. You've grown into a beautiful woman during your exile, a swan in this pond of toads. Perhaps you could kiss me so I become a prince?" Zirid jested, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"If anything, you'd turn into a mule, Zirid. And I'll have you know my fiancé would not like it one bit if I went around distributing kisses" Tairin replied, but Zirid was not discouraged.

"But my darling, you know I would never kiss and tell, nor would I dare to damage your happiness; I'm not one to ruin marriages" Zirid countered dramatically, much to everyone's laughter. Caspian snorted loudly.

"You have, several times" he reminded his friend, smirking wickedly at Zirid's glare.

"Is this the first impression you want Their Majesties to have of me, Caspian?" Zirid huffed.

"Ha! As if you cared for your reputation, or mine, in fact; you have made me into a fool countless times before, you will get no mercy from me" Caspian countered. Zirid pondered for a second and nodded in agreement. The girls excused themselves then and giggled their way back upstairs, while Peter also made his excuses before leaving for the stables.

"I'll be in the library if you need me" Edmund told, awkwardly realising he should have left with Peter.

"Nonsense, someone needs to teach these scoundrels how to drink properly. I tell you my friends, Narnians know how to hold their alcohol" Caspian spoke, carelessly throwing an arm around Ed's shoulders.

"Finally! I must say, Caspian, your hosting game is appalling" Zirid joked.

"Aye, it was high time someone offered us a drink!" Cyprian agreed.

Edmund and the brothers got along instantly. The brothers, much like Caspian and himself, loved a good tease and welcomed his witty comments, targeting him with some of their own amidst frequent bursts of laughter.

"I was expecting to see you sods at my coronation, it is not like you to miss the opportunity to drink yourselves stupid" Caspian commented, pouring them all some wine.

"Damn sorry we were to miss such a celebration, and even more to pay our respects to our new King by pouring a bottle of fine rum down your throat" Zirid laughed. "But your uncle threw us in a hell hole deep in the western mountains; by the time we got the news, you had already been crowned and it took some time for us to arrange our trip back here" the young Telmarine added, his features darkening.

"Miraz sent you away? Why?" Edmund asked, curious.

"My father's brother, much like him, was desperate to take the dukedom of Beruna to himself. Now, you see how appealing it was for him if Cyp and I disappeared. Miraz found some silly crime to charge us with and sent us away as punishment" Zirid explained.

"As soon as I became too much of a threat to Miraz, he disposed of anyone outside the castle who would be likely to help me. These two were, and are, my closest friends, and so he sent them away to isolate me and keep them from assisting me in my escape" Caspian told, squeezing the brothers' shoulders.

"Had he won, it would have been two choices for us: flee to Calormen or stay and be murdered" Zirid noted grimly.

"Oi! This is a happy occasion! I propose a toast to Miraz's idiocy, Caspian's victory and the timely and invaluable intervention of the Kings and Queens of Old" Cyprian stated, raising his glass.

"Aye, aye!" the four men chorused, downing their drinks.

The spontaneous toast succeeded in steering the conversation onto a more cheerful topic, the brothers satisfying their curiosity on the Pevensies and Old Narnia.

"Queen Lucy is truly adorable, I've always had a soft spot for little girls" Zirid noted.

"Paedophile" Caspian replied simply, grinning deviously as he avoided Zirid's kick just in time.

"Man of filthy mind, I did not mean it like that!" Zirid growled, quite offended.

"Not filthier than yours, I assure you" Caspian replied, unnerved.

"Always!" Zirid retorted with a wink. "But you know I've always wanted a little sister to spoil and protect, but I ended up stuck with this moron instead" he explained, pointing carelessly to Cyprian, who replied with a rude gesture.

"I know what you mean, Lucy has that effect on people" Caspian agreed.

"Pfft, try living with her all your life! She's all smiles and sweetness until you make her mad" Edmund snorted. Caspian chuckled, having witnessed bits of Lucy's strong temper and hoping to never get to know the full extent of her wrath.

"At least she has friends she can introduce you to – well, perhaps in a couple of years. All Cyp is able to befriend is cows and horses" Zirid noted disappointingly.

"I would not risk introducing any of my female acquaintances to you, it could upset their good opinion of me" Cyprian spat, taking a sip of his drink.

"Define 'good opinion'. I should not think them to possess a very remarkable taste if they consider you suitable, little brother, or at least, they certainly would not after meeting me" Zirid retorted, unmoving. Caspian and Edmund were enjoying the exchange too much to intervene.

"In my experience, your meeting them would only exalt my charm" Cyprian quipped with a laugh.

"What charm, you would not know charm even if it hit you in the face! Admit it brother, you have no clue as to what women like or how to earn their favours" Zirid noted, rolling his eyes.

"So says the connoisseur, you incorrigible flirt" Caspian muttered, getting Zirid to grin.

"And proud to be so" he said with his trademark jackanapes smirk, raising his glass in a silent toast.

"Let him boast, Caspian. In times like this I delight in the memory of the way he was sucking the face of Lord Gram's daughter when drunk the other day. Grossest show I've ever witnessed" Cyprian taunted, his honey-coloured eyes glinting over the rim of his glass. Caspian looked at his friend in shock, and Ed deduced the girl in question was not exactly easy on the eye.

"Are you _that_ desperate? I mean, a lack of beauty may be compensated by a clever mind and personality, but I _have_ met Lord Gram's daughter, and she has neither" Caspian pointed out, casting a worried glance at his friend.

"First of all, I want to make it clear that I am not vane to the point of disregarding a woman just because of her physique, however- _voluptuous_ it may be," Zirid insisted, clearing his throat loudly. "And secondly, that was a mistake! I drunk my weight in wine that night and could not have made the difference between a tree and a person. I can honestly say I thought it was her sister. I cannot begin to tell you how horrifying the experience was, she appeared to be set on sucking my face off" Zirid explained, shuddering at the memory.

"I thought it was hilarious! Gross, but hilarious nonetheless. Lord Gram nearly cried of joy at the possibility of his daughter _finally_ getting married; Father had to tell him you were three sheets to the wind and that you had smooched a pillar only recently, so he shouldn't get his hopes too high" Cyprian explained, sending Caspian and Edmund doubling over with laughter.

"Not one of my best moments, I admit" Zirid agreed, covering his face with his hand and shaking his head. Caspian and Edmund only laughed harder. "You forget, little brother, that I know stories about you that will get these two wetting themselves with laughter, so don't tempt me" Zirid threatened, raising his glass at his brother, who shrugged and smirked. It took some time for the two Kings to recover, their deep breaths punctuated by loud snorts and renewed laugher several times.

"I told you, you would have fun" Caspian whispered, Cyprian and Zirid's quarrelling still going on in the background. Edmund nodded, taking a sip of his wine, almost choking with a guffaw when Cyprian threw one of his boots at his brother, knocking Zirid's wine glass over his pants.

"There, there, it's all fun and laughter until someone gets their trousers wet" Caspian teased, his voice breaking with his own laugh. "Come on, I'll lend you some breeches, Zid" he added, the two of them leaving the room, where Ed and Cyp were barking with laughter.

Once in his room, Caspian waited for Zirid to change into the clean pair of breeches he had handed him.

"Queen Susan is very pretty, isn't she? I've heard all sorts of rumours but nothing close to the truth. I would really like to get to know her better" Zirid mused. Caspian's features hardened and he frowned, making a vague noise while taking another sip of his drink.

"Queen Susan is not like those maids you're so keen on charming, Zirid" he said icily, looking at the blood-red liquid in his glass. The young lord looked up at him, taken aback by his friend's sudden reaction. Pouring himself some more wine from a nearby decanter, Zirid smiled, getting a clue to his friend's sudden coldness.

"There, there, Caspian, it was a harmless comment, I swear" Zirid told, not at all threatened by Caspian's glare. "Jealousy doesn't suit you" he added under his breath.

"Well, call it experience, I know you are the biggest flirt in Narnia" Caspian noted matter-of-factly. "And I don't fancy her" he added calmly, leaning back on his chair.

"So you say, but I know you to be a better liar than this. I mean, you cannot expect me to believe you have absolutely no feelings for Queen Susan after you nearly threatened me to death because of a meaningless comment" Zirid argued, patting his friend's shoulder. "Now, let's go see if those two idiots have stopped laughing at my expense" he resumed after a short pause, walking out of the room. On the way back to the study, Caspian mused over his conversation with Zirid. The lord's banter had ignited a spark of doubt. What exactly did he feel for Susan?

After dinner, Caspian looked forward to get into bed and fall into a deep slumber until late the next day. Instead, he was lying on his back, staring intently at the canopy above him. He had spent all the rest of the afternoon and evening with Zirid's insinuation rooted on his brain. He rubbed his temple. Zirid was right; he had overreacted to his plain observation. Yes, his friend was a scoundrel and a charmer, but it was not enough for him to act so possessive, so- _jealous_? Why in the world was he jealous of Susan! She was his friend, a comrade, or was she? At this point he could not be so sure anymore. He shook his head and tried to be objective. It was true that he enjoyed every excuse he had to talk to her and be in her company as of late. Moreover, he had caught himself staring at her a handful of times, taking notice of how her eyes changed of colour according to her mood, and how they were so full of life when telling him about Old Narnia or some childhood story. And then there were all the times she squeezed his hand or patted his arm, pleasant tingles crawling through his skin under the fabric of his sleeves. Alright, Zirid might have a point, but this could not be more than just a mild infatuation. It was almost expectable; she was a very beautiful woman, a fierce warrior and an exceedingly clever person, after all. He would grow out of this infatuation sooner or later, he thought, pulling the covers tighter around himself and focusing on getting some well-deserved sleep.

The next morning the Telmarine King woke up with a groan. He had had a succession of dreams starring the Gentle Queen, her intense sapphire eyes teasing him, her supple lips red and tempting as she bit them softly- this had to stop! He shook his head, hoping to clear his mind as he muttered some curses.

"My own mind is conspiring against me" he whispered, pushing the covers aside and starting his day, hoping to drown his less-than-decent dreams in paperwork.

 **AN: I am looking forward to reading your thoughts on the chapter! Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5: Of Discoveries

**Hello guys! Back for another chapter! I'm glad I finished it faster than the last! This is a really nice and upbeat chapter, I hope you like it! Don't forget to comment and tell me what moments you enjoyed the most!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5: Of Discoveries and New Acquaintances**

They had had a spell of bad weather for the past few days, but despite the chilly wind and frequent rain showers, the village marketplace was boosting with life as usual, the cries of vendors advertising their products raising from the burbling of voices and life happening on the streets. His favourite part of the market was the cluster of food stalls lined in a section of the well-known and busy main street, where the air was crisp with a variety of delicious smells as stall owners relied on fragrance to entice their customers. Caspian admitted this kind of sensory advertisement was a success, as he himself felt his mouth water at many of the delicacies available on the stands. With a smile, he made a mental note to sneak back and grab a few bites of his favourite market food. Earlier that morning, he had offered to accompany Susan on her walk to the village, the Queen stating at breakfast that she needed some lace, beads and other materials to help Lucy on her latest project. He excused himself and left Susan at the glass-blower's workshop and made a beeline around the food kiosks, his stomach grumbling expectantly at the delicious smells filling his nostrils. Susan was still admiring the glasswork when he returned, carrying a large paper bag in his arm, his hand diving inside ever so frequently. Susan paid for the few things she bought and thanked the man for his kindness, turning to him with a smile.

"What have you got there?" she asked, eyeing the enormity of the bag.

"Sweets, I promised Lucy I would get her some Telmarine bonbons and then I thought I better get some for everyone, Tairin would kill me if I brought her nothing" Caspian said, grinning.

"Did you get me anything?" Susan asked, mirth dancing in her eyes.

"Yes, although it was a blind guess, so I hope you'll enjoy it. Here, try one" Caspian explained, his brows furrowing the tiniest bit. He rummaged inside the bag, opening a much smaller paper bag full of small balls of deep-fried dough. She took one and plopped it in her mouth, letting out a small sound of surprise when something soft and creamy poured out, sweet and a bit spicy, a foreign but pleasant taste.

"What is this?" she asked once she had swallowed, enjoying the light aftertaste the sweet left and reaching for another one.

"It's called sweet-tooth. The best part is the filling, which is a mix of chocolate, several sweet spices and some other ingredient I cannot put my finger on. This one is white chocolate, I thought you would like it better" Caspian explained, grinning at her nod of approval. "Got everything?" he then asked, grabbing some of the bags in her hands. She nodded and took the bag of sweets from his hold, looking deeply at him to keep him from uttering the complaint he was about to voice.

"Let's go back home. With luck we will reach the castle before it starts pouring again" she told, looking up at the darkening mass of grey clouds above their heads.

As they crossed the market in the opposite direction, a young woman approached them, bowing elegantly in front of them.

"King Caspian, it's been long since the last time we saw each other" the girl said in a silky voice, touching Caspian's forearm with her jewelled hand.

"L-lady Pamila" Caspian addressed, caught off guard. "It is good to see you in fine health" he added, clearing his throat and bowing his head.

"Your Majesty has to come over for tea one of these days, I seem to recall that our last conversation was left unfinished, and of course my parents would be delighted with your visit" the woman spoke seductively, opening the fan in her hand and looking at him over its rim, her eyes narrowing in a coquettish way. Susan was keeping herself from rolling her eyes at the woman's extravagance, her cheap flirtation filling her with an urge to gag. The woman was clearly confident of her beauty, but her moves and smiles seemed rehearsed, stiff and unnatural. Susan looked sideways in an effort to distract herself with something other than the woman's ridiculous act, but her fake sugary voice was impossible to tune out. Meanwhile, the woman appeared to ignore everything around her that was not Caspian. She had stepped closer and her hands gained a life of their own. Every excuse was good to touch him, from pretending to flatten his shirt to get rid of non-existent wrinkles to patting his arm. Susan grew quite irritated at such improper and very public display of intimacy. Caspian was the _King_ , for Aslan's sake! And not content with that she was now trying to convince him to accompany her home! This was not jealousy, far from it, but she felt affronted by this girl's lack of tact, or manners for instance. She could not care less for whom Caspian spoke with, had tea with or went places with, but he had insisted to come with _her_ , they had come _together_ , a fact this- this- _floozy_ was clearly indifferent about. Susan closed her eyes and bit back a cry of frustration; bad manners sent her over the edge. Oh, she would like to see if this girl paraded around with such arrogance without that heavy mask of makeup plastered to her face. The thought of snatching the pins holding her hair in such a sumptuous arrange to see if it was her real hair was maliciously tempting. Everything in this woman was unnatural. Skin perfectly flawless, her bodice tightened to a point where she wondered how the woman breathed. Susan had to bite her tongue not to snort at the ridiculous purpose of such a tight arrangement. Biting a giggle, she noticed the woman's guard fighting the urge to peek into his mistress' bulging cleavage. Compared to her, she looked more like a peasant, only the fine fabrics of her dress denoting her royal status. She was never one to wear too much jewellery, simple earrings and a necklace were enough for her day-to-day life, and she wondered how this girl could stand the weight of so many rings and bracelets, heavy looking earrings dangling from her ears. A nearly diabolical idea crossed her mind as she noticed a fountain nearby; it would be a shame if this woman were to fall, quite _accidentally_ , into the water. Susan stifled a laugh. The thought was too appealing. She was pulled out of her less than gentle thoughts by Caspian's grave voice, and she noticed he spoke in the diplomatic tone he would employ when dealing with a particularly pesky emissary or aristocrat.

"I must refuse, My Lady. I am here expressly accompanying Queen Susan and I could not possibly have her return to the castle on her own" Caspian excused himself, kissing the lady's hand politely and walking away, gently looping Susan's arm around his.

"I am sorry you had to witness such a scene, My Queen, her behaviour towards you was inexcusable. Lady Pamila has never been very attentive to those uninteresting to her, nor has she ever been compelled to take an interest in less superficial subjects" Caspian breathed, shaking his head disapprovingly. Susan chortled at the look on his face

"I seems to me she is set on the idea of becoming queen. I mean, she is pretty, I suppose, and I don't think many would have qualms about marrying her" she noted airily, eyes trained on his reaction. Caspian whipped his head to look at her, his eyes open in a look of utter terror, and she could not help letting out a loud laugh.

"I suppose men do find her attractive, but I've known her long enough to know that all she has is her looks. Rumour has it she has had flings with most of the young gentlemen of the court, including Zirid, who did it only to prove the rumours right" Caspian said, chuckling and shaking his head at the young lord's incorrigible nature. Although she hated to admit it, Susan was very relieved at his words and she was able to relax again, something that did not go unnoticed by the Telmarine King.

"We could take a detour by the forest" Caspian suggested, eyeing the mass of people congesting the road ahead. Susan agreed and they turned at the next corner, the noise of the market growing quieter the closer they got to the green patch of trees.

As soon as they entered the forest, Caspian took a deep breath, enjoying the refreshing scent of the trees and damp soil. Looking sideways, he found Susan looking at him with a small smile.

"There is something oddly pleasant in the smell of damp soil, isn't it?" she commented, biting a giggle at his embarrassed expression, which she found endearing. She then let out a soft gasp, feeling something wet and cold fall on her cheek. The Queen looked up to the sky and stretched a hand, confirming her suspicion. She barely had time to open her mouth to comment, when the drops became more frequent and she felt Caspian pulling her arm, steering her towards the nearest tree for cover. Unfortunately, the young poplar provided very poor refuge, forcing them to look elsewhere. A large old oak ahead in the road seemed like their best option and they made a run for it under the now heavy rain. The short run was enough for them to be drenched and dishevelled, but despite their miserable state, they started laughing at their luck, feeling foolish for being caught unprepared and knowing they looked anything but regal. Caspian arranged the bags on a low branch and looked around for some small sticks, anything that he could use on an improvised fire, noticing Susan's shivering and acknowledging his own. Moments later he had already gathered a small amount of sticks and dry leaves and had managed to set it on fire, having found a dry space between some roots where the flame would be safe from the rain. Susan hummed contently as she stretched her cold fingers, rejoicing in the warmth.

"We better sit around it, to keep the wind from extinguishing it" Caspian said, moving in between the roots to block the wind with his body. Susan opted for sitting on a thick root, the King and Queen keeping close to each other.

"I don't think it was the best idea to take this path" Susan noted after a few minutes, the pitter-patter of the rain strong in the background. As she spoke, she combed her fingers through her hair, braiding it into a plait to keep it from sticking to her face and neck. Caspian nodded in agreement and shot her a sideward look, observing her slender fingers as they weaved the strands of hair together. A small drop at the base of her neck caught his attention, sliding slowly down her skin until it disappeared behind the hem of her collar. He then noticed how the light fabric covering her shoulders was completely damp, see-through and sticking to her skin, and for a moment he battled the urge to trace the curve of her neck and shoulder with his finger, wishing to see if her skin really was as silky as it looked. A crack in the little fire shook him out of his trance, the awareness of his un-kingly thoughts downing on him with full force. At least his face did not feel at all cold anymore.

A comfortable silence sat between them as they waited for the downpour to stop or at least lessen into a light rain. Susan stole frequent glances at Caspian, incapable of keeping herself from doing so, her eyes attracted to him as if pulled by some inexplicable force. On one of those occasions, she dared to stare a bit longer, allowing herself to do so as Caspian appeared lost into the fire, poking the sticks and leaves with a thin twig. For a moment she wanted to laugh at the state of his hair; it fell limply to the sides, some strands sticking out here and there, while the rest stuck to his head and neck, some rebel strands sticking to his jaw, peeking from behind his ear. His shirt was soaked under his doublet, which he had offered her for warmth and now hung over his shoulders as he waited for his shirt to dry at least a bit. The fine linen stuck to his body like a second skin, darkened by his natural tan. A flustered blush tinted her cheeks when she noticed how the thin fabric outlined his muscles, the contours of his chest and arms noticeable. He was well-built, not bulky and heavy but slim and agile, his body strong and well-trained. She had seen him in battle, how deathly his strikes were, knocking men twice his size with amazing speed and accuracy. Wonder how it felt to be surrounded by those strong arms... She opened her eyes wide and quickly looked away, feeling her face combust with a flush. What on earth was she thinking! Never before had she looked at a man that way, taking such a- _pointed_ interest in physical appearance, and least of all paying such particular attention to areas other than the face. She had never liked men who boasted their muscles and looked like walking walls, and she found that only equally vain and silly girls were impressed by that sort of physique. The fact that neither Peter nor Edmund were bulky was the likely cause of her preference for a slim constitution, knowing it did not mean weakness, but concealed strength. Caspian definitely fit this description to a tee; his strength came from his heart and the love of his people, and this allowed him to overcome any obstacle in his stand for justice and fairness. Surely Aslan saw this strength as well. It then downed on her that she had been smiling tenderly at the Telmarine King all this time, her eyes darting away as he looked at her, both cerulean and chocolate meeting for a brief second before he too looked away. Silence became a nuisance after this as King and Queen desperately looked for things to say, all while still stealing glances at each other. Consequently, their respective blushes only deepened, a matter made worse every time their eyes met.

"Want to try any of the other sweets?" Caspian asked, almost too happy to divert the attention to the slightly damp paper bags.

"I- we should keep some for the others" Susan said, reaching to grab a soft toffee anyway. Caspian grinned impishly, pulling one of the smaller bags from the bigger one.

"I don't think they will mind if we take one or two, or four" he said with a shrug, reaching into the bag in his hands. "These are strawberry drops, I got them for Lucy. I don't know why but they made me think of her" the King explained, placing a single pinkish, drop-shaped candy in her hand.

"Oh, she will love them, though I fear it will be even harder to keep her still after she eats them" Susan laughed, causing Caspian to chuckle. Thinking it best to stop eating the sweets intended for the other royals, Caspian searched for the bag of sweets he had gotten to himself, offering some minty pieces of chocolate to Susan, which she accepted gladly.

"You love chocolate, don't you?" Susan noted, containing a chuckle at the small sound of contentment that came from his throat as he munched on the sweets. Caspian smiled sheepishly, his dark eyes sparkling with the look of a kid who had been found eating dessert before dinner.

"I love it! When I was a child I used to sneak loads of it to my room and bribe Tairin for her not to go babbling about it to the Professor. There was this one time I ate so much of it, I had to be taken to the physician. Poor Professor, I don't think he ever forgave me for being sick all over his collection of ancient pottery" he told, laughing softly at the memories. "The royal physician then forbade me from having more than three small pieces of chocolate a day; he thought it was the cause of me becoming particularly active and prone to getting in trouble" he added, plopping another dark bonbon in his mouth. "To this day I don't know why he'd say that" he told with a wink, eliciting a bubbly laugh from Susan.

"Ah, Ed had the same thing; he was told he couldn't eat too much sugar because he got fidgety" Susan commented, Caspian letting out a throaty laugh.

"Well, he hasn't changed much, has he?" he noted, eliciting a laugh from Susan. "What's worse, he now he reacts to both alcohol _and_ chocolate" Caspian said, and both of them laughed loudly, remembering the Just King's state in the end-of-the-war celebration, where ale and wine were passed around freely all night. Still breathing heavily from all that laughter, Susan noticed a smudge of chocolate on the corner of his mouth, instinctively stretching her arm to wipe it, his chocolate gaze darting to her face. Their eyes met fully this time, gazes held steady by a force stronger than embarrassment. His hand, surprisingly warm given their current situation, stretched to cup her palm in his, pressing it to his cheek for a moment, before he planted a tender kiss on her wrist, pressing his lips to her skin to feel her beating pulse. His eyes were warm with something she could not put her finger on, a lighter hue of brown blending with his natural darker shade, causing a light shiver to run down her spine at the intensity of his gaze.

His body appeared to be acting completely on its own, despite the protests of his brain. Yet this was one of those moments that everything felt right and could not – _should_ not – be rationalised; and her touch felt so very right, soft and delicate, perfect in its simplicity, just as she was. The warmth of her skin had ignited something incoherent and unexplainable inside him, impelling him to get closer. He leaned forward, his fingers brushing against her ivory skin, delighted by the smooth creaminess of her cheek, and he stretched his fingers and let his palm cup it entirely. His gaze dropped to her lips, luscious and red, filling him with the sudden need of touching them with his own.

He was so very close. She could feel the intoxicating scent of his body, the slightly citric fragrance that was now tickling her nose, and she closed her eyes, unconsciously raising her chin for the encounter of his lips with hers; a kiss she never expected to happen, not with him and not even in her wildest dreams.

Fate, however, had other plans and just as there was a hair's width separating them, the tree – a true Narnian Oak – shook its branches to get rid of the rain water on its leaves, drenching the King and Queen at its roots. The two royals froze on the spot, gasping loudly. They looked at each other, faces reddening at the awkwardness of the situation, the untimely interruption washing away the mood of romance, quite literally.

"I- um- you had a- um- chocolate smudge" Susan explained in a whisper, pointing to her chin with a vague gesture, Caspian hurried to wipe the spot with the back of his hand, feeling foolish.

"Thanks, Ed would have had a field day about it. Now I can only hope he does not notice me being drenched" Caspian said, smiling miserably.

"Very likely, but it was cute" Susan said, blushing even deeper, her embarrassment causing her to babble. Caspian, too, felt heat rise to his face and cleared his throat, looking away to hide his blush.

"That was totally uncalled for, Mr. Oak" Caspian complained, glaring at the tree, which remained utterly still. "I think it opted to ignore us" he sighed, turning to look at Susan, who chortled.

"The rain seems nowhere near stopping, I think we better run to the castle before the others get worried" Susan then noted, narrowing her eyes in an effort to see anything through the fog surrounding them. "We risk getting seriously ill if we stay out here much longer" she added in a more serious tone.

"I agree, we better get going before it gets dark" Caspian concurred, helping Susan on her feet and grabbing the bags from their landing spot on the ground after the tree had shaken them off.

They arrived to the castle almost an hour later, drenched to the core and leaving trails of little puddles behind them all over the impeccable marble floor.

"Ah, finally, you're back. Peter was getting worried" Edmund's lightly nasal voice reached them. King and Queen turned to address the Just King, Caspian skidding slightly as he did so, causing Ed to snort.

"What in Aslan's goodness happened to you?" he asked, noticing his sister, too, was sopping wet.

"We went through the forest just as it started pouring down, and then the oak we took cover under showered us when it shook itself dry" Susan explained, wringing her sleeves.

"Ah, I see, and whose brilliant idea was it?" Edmund asked, utterly amused.

"It was only to avoid the crowd" Caspian defended, and Ed's smirk stretched wider, a knowing gleam in his eyes. The Telmarine King ignored Ed's unconvinced look, opting to parry it with a pointed glare. The hurried sound of steps at the stairs alerted them of the arrival of the others. Tairin was the first to appear into view, clearly relieved to see them.

"Goodness, look at you, you're soaked! I say you are in dire need of a warm bath, the sooner the better" she said, raising her eyebrows at their state. "I'll get you some towels and dry robes, there is no way those clothes are making it upstairs in that state" she added, hurrying back up.

"Just the clothes and the towel will do for me, I'll take my bath later" Caspian yelled, leaning over the handrail.

"I'll wait for you in the study, Caspian; we had a chess game planned after your little _excursion_ ,remember?" Edmund spoke, his eyes gleaming maliciously at Caspian before he turned on his heel and left. Tairin returned minutes later, holding some towels, a fluffy robe and a change of clothes for him, which she handed him before leaving with Susan, both women chatting about the trip to the market.

As he dried himself and changed his wet clothes, he relived his near-kiss moment with Susan. It was something he could not quite explain. Her touch stirred something inside his chest, warm, pleasant and surprisingly strong, and he could feel it coiling inside him just by thinking about it. The skin of his cheek still tingled slightly and he could still feel the softness of her palm pressed against it. Her hand fitted perfectly in his, it all felt so- _meant to be_.

"You're the picture of kingliness" Edmund teased, leaning nonchalantly on the door. Caspian shot a glance at him through the mirror he had been absentmindedly staring at until then.

"You _did_ think about the possibility of me being stark naked when you entered just like that, did you?" Caspian asked, picking up the drenched pile of clothes.

"Yes, but I assumed you were done; how long could you take to put on a shirt and breeches" Ed explained, gesturing vaguely at his attire. "Anyway, the coffee you asked for is ready and getting colder, shall we?" the young King added. As he followed his friend to the study, Caspian smiled. Despite the unexpected weather and consequent soaking, he did not regret their little adventure in the forest, not when he had had the chance to be so close to her.

The rain kept pouring down relentlessly for the rest of the afternoon, covering the sky with grey clouds which grew darker by the hour, bringing the blackness of night sooner than usual. The downpour was accompanied by a thick fog that ghosted on the streets and between the houses, falling like a wispy blanket over them. In spite of the inhospitable weather, a carriage made its way through the rain and mist and across the bridge connecting the castle to the village, the horses' hot breath puffing up in little clouds before blending with the fog as they galloped. The carriage was stopped at the entrance gates, the guards having a hard time distinguishing the banners on the carriage due to the fog. A shivering guard approached the equally cold driver, who hurried to identify himself and his passenger as of Archen origin. The gates opened to let them through just as the guard ran to inform the royal family about the visitors. A servant alerted Rainidan of the new arrival and he hurried towards the stables, the guards having directed the carriage there due to the bad weather. Clueless as to whom it may be, he arrived just as the visitor made his way out of the carriage and he smiled, recognising the man immediately. He met his friend in two long strides, reaching to clasp the hand stretched out to him.

"I was beginning to wonder, I thought you would come sooner" he spoke with a warm pat on the man's back.

"Not soon enough, my friend, not soon enough" the man replied, squeezing Rainidan's shoulder.

"Aye, someone else has been looking forward to your visit much more impatiently than I could ever" he added, smirking.

"I know, I know, but once you know what, or rather, _who_ prevented me, you will understand" the man spoke, sighing. Both men then walked inside the castle where a servant informed them King Caspian would join them in the study.

"I am afraid I won't be able to accompany you. I was in the middle of writing a report to His Majesty, and I hoped to send it on the last post tonight" Rainidan excused himself, and asked the maid to guide his friend to the study.

Once there, the Archen guest allowed his eyes to wander around the room, stopping on the paintings and furniture, several items catching his interest. He could easily tell the room had been decorated with a heavy Telmarine influence, although it was now balanced by many Narnian pieces, certainly added after the Revolution. Paintings covered the walls and one in particular caught his eye. The image showed a group of centaurs, fauns and other Narnian folk looking victorious, King Caspian and the Kings and Queens of Old – or at least he supposed it was them – in the centre. Interesting, they looked so- The door then opened with a soft creak and pulled him out of his thoughts.

Lucy was very excited and nearly hissed at Caspian, who in her opinion was taking too long to open the door and reveal their visitor. The Archen man was tall and well-built, broad shoulders telling he was not a stranger to training, his posture betraying him as a nobleman, fine clothes confirming the fact. His coal black curly hair was tied at the back, some lose strands tucked behind his ears. His eyes were of a misty greyish green, a gentle look full of respect gazing back at them. His look was completed by the light rubble strewn across his jaw, giving him what Lucy would call a slightly dishevelled air, adding more to his already good looks. Before any of them could utter a single word of welcome. Lucy stepped closer to the foreigner.

"You must be Zephyr, am I wrong?" she spoke, smiling brilliantly.

"I am indeed, at your service, My Lady" he greeted, bowing elegantly and kissing her hand, causing her to giggle loudly.

"Welcome to Narnia, My Lord. We are terribly sorry for the lack of a proper welcome, but we were unaware of your arrival" Susan spoke, forever the diligent hostess.

"My apologies. Indeed, the business I was tending too took shorter than I expected and I found myself with a few days to spare. It appears I have preceded my own letter. I hope not to intrude on your hospitality by arriving so unexpectedly" Zephyr replied courteously. "I greet you, My Lords and Ladies. I am Zephyr, Lord of the court of His Royal Highness King Gaetan, and Duke of Almeren, at your service and command. I carry His Grace's greetings and best wishes for your health and prosperity" Zephyr greeted them formally, perfect in his manners. As Caspian approached Zephyr with his greetings, the door opened with a slam, and a blur swooshed past them, crashing against Zephyr and throwing him a bit off balance only thanks to his excellent reflexes.

"At last! I've missed you soo much!" Tairin exclaimed, hugging him dearly, laughing merrily.

"I've missed you too, more than you can imagine" he whispered back, placing a soft kiss on her hair and throwing a look at Caspian, hoping to catch any sign of disapproval. The High King was smiling softly, shaking his head at his sister's antics. Zephyr exhaled a small breath of relief, although the look of discomfort in High King Peter's gaze caught his attention. Always exemplary in his behaviour, he pulled away from the hug, yet was unable to contain a loving smile at his fiancée.

"I believe introductions are in order" Tairin chirped. "These are Susan, Edmund, Peter and Lucy, and this is Caspian, my brother" Tairin spoke, gesturing at each of them.

"The legendary Kings and Queens of Old and the hero of the Revolution, your reputation precedes you. I am humbled to make your acquaintance, at last" Zephyr spoke, inclining his head lightly.

"The mere names history gives us, do not waste your breath on them" Caspian told him, stretching his hand in a friendly gesture, shrewdly noticing the tint of tension on the Archen's manners. Edmund shook Zephyr's hand next and made an amicable comment, helping to loosen the man's stiff formality with a joke. Susan was only too kind, immediately enquiring over his wellbeing and comfort, while Lucy beamed and warmed up to him instantly, babbling about how curious she was to meet him. Peter shook his hand firmly and voiced his welcome with a friendly but diplomatic tone, quite unlike his usual good-natured self, something that did not pass Caspian and Edmund's notice. Noticing Tairin's repressed excitement, Susan suggested they left Zephyr recover from the trip in private; they could resume their questions and conversation at dinner.

Once in the corridor, Edmund caught up with Peter, who had been the first to leave.

"Woah, someone's in a hurry" the Just King noted airily.

"What do you want, Ed?" Peter asked tiredly.

"Nothing much, just wondering why you were so quiet. Usually you are more welcoming towards guests" Ed commented, his eyes trained on his brother's expression.

"I behaved like I always do, Ed, you're imagining things" Peter replied, mildly irritated, shaking his head and walking away.

"Never a good liar" Edmund whispered to himself, knowing there was something amiss in the Magnificent King's behaviour. This was a most interesting development, one that deserved to be followed closely.

He could not help but hum contently as his whole body relaxed under the steamy water, his favourite scents filing his nostrils as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, sinking deeper into the water. Dinner had been uneventful other than the pleasant conversation surrounding Zephyr's arrival, and after a chess game with Edmund and some brandy, they had all parted company. It had been a long day and he was finally able to relax and warm himself up properly after the earlier assault of cold rain, a bath never failing to do just that. Nonetheless, he had enjoyed spending time with Susan, and the pouring rain had, in a way, enabled that short moment of intimacy between them. He opened his eyes and frowned, the memory triggering that all too pleasant sensation from earlier. He enjoyed spending time with her, and he had already established this was due to his mild infatuation with her, but this- _thing_ was stronger, and whatever it was, it was certainly not a childish fascination. Was it love? Was he seriously falling in love with her? The possibility, although very real, was overwhelming. Never before had he been in love, his heart utterly ignorant of the feeling. Yet, he imagined it to be something unexplainable and pleasant which would fill every inch of his body and cause him to smile like a fool. He had witnessed soldiers sighing hopelessly as the object of their affections came into sight and blushing maids giggling and whispering among themselves, often making him wonder if that was what love was all about. Perhaps he was about to find out for himself. Still, he could not tell for sure if this warm pressure in his chest was love or some weird state where it was neither infatuation nor love, but something in between. More to the point, there was one important matter to be considered: did she feel anything remotely alike for him or was he just a friend to her? How could a Queen of Old ever take an interest in someone she had only just met? He was an inexperienced Prince – well, King now – whereas she had fought many battles and had been courted by rows of suitors with more impressive resumes than his. What did he have to offer that she did not possess already? But then again, this Queen of Old was Susan, just as he was simply Caspian, not The Telmarine Who Freed Narnia. This thought lingered in his mind and lit a spark of hope that she would return his feelings. That almost-kiss under the tree could only be a sign. The moment felt right and had she not felt anything she would have pushed him away. This was the hint he needed to allow this nameless feeling to grow, letting his heart guide him though this new adventure. The Telmarine King drew a long breath and closed his eyes again, smiling at what would have happened if the tree had not interrupted them. His thoughts slowly drifted to how soft her lips must be, how they would feel upon his, and he groaned, admonishing himself for allowing his fantasies to get too out of hand.

Susan tossed and turned in her bed, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Sighing, she came to the realisation that the issue was not a faulty bed but a lack of tiredness, and she regretted not having brought her book to bed with her. Deciding that staring at the canopy would simply not do, the Queen threw the covers off and slid into her slippers, grabbing her warm robe on her way out and towards the study. Reading had always helped her unwind and sleepiness would come shortly after. The corridors were exceptionally cold that night, and she shivered lightly, a chilly breeze caressing her ankles and causing her to hurry her step. She pushed the door open with care, making sure she made as little noise as possible. Inside she sighed contently at the warmth and marched over to her favourite armchair, ready to curl up and enjoy the story in her book. As she grabbed her novel, something caught her eye at the grand desk that was partially hidden by a large bookcase. Caspian was sitting on the leather chair, feet propped up irreverently on the paper-strewn desk. His eyes were closed and she noticed a paper lying on his chest, suggesting the King was taking a break from paperwork. With a blush she knew to be deep, she noted he was wearing just his undershirt and breeches, his boots thrown carelessly a few feet away. One of his bare feet was moving rhythmically in a soft motion, revealing the King to be quite awake. Her eyes slid to the delicately outlined muscles of his bare arms and she chastised herself by shaking her head, turning on her heels to leave the room before Caspian noticed her staring, stumbling over the small coffee table in her haste. The noise shook Caspian out of his pause, his body tensing into a defensive position.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't see you there and I certainly didn't want to disturb you" she apologised, rubbing her calf and hoping not to get a bruise in the morning.

"No harm done, are you alright?" Caspian spoke, getting up from his chair.

"Yes, it was nothing" she answered, a bit embarrassed. Grabbing his own robe, Caspian gestured to the sofa.

"I was going to ask for some coffee, do you want some?" he offered, noticing how she pulled her robe tighter around herself and rubbed her feet together.

"I'd rather have tea, if that's possible. I'm afraid coffee keeps me from sleeping" she replied and he chuckled, raising to his feet and walking to the door.

"Which is not the effect you seek, I believe" he noted with a smile. He dropped himself on the sofa next to her with a grunt, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"It seems we are all having problems falling asleep; when I got here Lucy was reading one of Peter's books and drinking some warm milk hoping to lure sleepiness through boredom. She left only moments before you, did you meet?" Caspian spoke with a chuckle.

"No, I didn't. Lucy has always had problems sleeping when it's too cold. She used to crawl into my bed or Peter's when she was younger and she loved to stick her frozen little toes on our legs in the cruellest manner" Susan told, smiling at the memories.

"What about Edmund, does Lucy ever take refuge in his room?" Caspian asked, having noticed the little Queen always sought comfort in her oldest siblings.

"Well, you know Lucy finds his reactions amusing and I suppose she would consider sticking her cold toes to his legs just for the fun of it, but I don't think it has ever happened. I mean, Peter and I are always around, or at least one of us always is, so I guess the need has never arisen. Also, Ed and Lucy were never the best of friends, at least not until we first came to Narnia. Lucy means well but she can be a bit intrusive while Ed, well, he values his personal space greatly. Although I don't think Ed would kick her out, he would be quite annoyed if she ever crawled under his covers. I'm not even sure Lucy sees Ed as the comforting kind of brother, if you know what I mean" Susan told, smiling softly.

"I don't think _Ed_ sees himself as the comfort-providing brother" Caspian noted with a snort. "Interesting how sibling relationships work; Zirid and Cyprian fight like two beasts, but they would do anything for one another, and I recall more than one incident where Tairin and I were far from loving. It is funny, how you can get so annoyed and yet so protective of someone, I guess that's what unconditional love is all about, nay?" Caspian commented wisely, and Susan agreed with a nod. "Though there are times where you could just kill them" Caspian added, meeting Susan's curious gaze. "When I was nine, we had stolen some sweets from the kitchen and ran away. Tairin, being so generous and loving, took all the sweets and ran past me, pushing me into a bush of very poisonous ivy when we heard the yells of the cooks. I spent days in bed, itching all over and covered in red patches, and as if that wasn't enough, the little imp would come to my room and laugh openly at my state several times a day" Caspian remembered, outraged. He cast a look at Susan and found her covering her mouth with her hand, her shoulders shaking lightly, trying and failing, to contain her laughter.

"It was not funny, just so you know" Caspian told with a huff. "Anyway, my revenge came years later when I found an unbearably corny letter my sister had written for a boy, who happened to be a guest here at the time, and which I proceeded to read out at the top of my lungs as I ran around the castle, my adorable sister hot on my heels" Caspian told with a cheeky grin. "Tairin was _furious_. That day I learnt just how flawless my sister's aim was, and still is, as her shoe landed square on the back of my head, slowing me down long enough for her to jump at me and bite my shoulder. It goes without saying that I thought twice before upsetting her again from them on" Caspian narrated, Susan letting out a dismayed chuckle.

"You nasty brother! How could you read through her mail! Wait, is that a big brother thing?" Susan scolded him, her smile betraying her lecture, glaring at him in shocked disbelief as he nodded rather eagerly in reply to her question.

"Unbelievable!" she huffed, unable to hide an amused smile.

"You call me nasty, but Tairin was downright evil, chances are she still is" Caspian argued. "She threw a bucket of watery mud at this girl I fancied; it was intended at me, but most of it landed on her. The girl of course never spoke to me again and I even had to bear Prunaprismia berating me for ruining my clothes" Caspian told her, declaring the unfairness of the situation. Susan laughed at his miff.

"So, did you really fancy this girl?" Susan casually asked minutes later, picking at some small fluffs in her robe and pretending indifference.

"She was pretty, but I think it never went beyond that. Like all teenagers I often mistook strong infatuation for love, but then it just faded, proving it was just a fancy. True love is meant to last" Caspian told her, surprising her with his answer.

"Do you believe in love?" she asked, suddenly curious.

"Definitely. I only think it takes the right person, that one special person, the one that is destined to us by fate. Love is such a beautiful sentiment and it has to be felt with someone utterly unique and special, someone who deserves it" he replied, his words so vehement and intense, mirroring his gaze, which turned a tad darker as he looked deeply into her clear orbs. Susan felt a shiver down her spine at the passion blazing in his eyes, almost as if- no, he had meant it generally and it had nothing to do with her.

"Have you ever been in love?" Caspian enquired, throwing her a sideways glance.

"I- I have never been thrilled about romantic relationships, or at least I never considered it a priority. I simply decided to let it come on its own instead of looking after it. In the Golden Age, many of my friends – ladies and maids alike – fell in love and some did find their soul mates, but I also witnessed too many broken hearts; although I do believe in love I guess a part of me stands guarded against heartbreak" she admitted, looking down at her hands, feeling a bit silly.

"Only an idiot would fail to see the admirable woman you are and the jewel he would be rejecting" Caspian commented, his features serious, looking ahead for a moment before turning to her. She shivered noticeably, his eyes darker than she had ever seen them, heated and fervent, a spark of anger infused with something else. For a moment she wanted to smile at his sweetness, at his protectiveness, yet she could not hold his gaze, uncertain of what could happen if she continued to stare into the depth of his eyes. She pulled her robe tighter around herself and tucked her feet under herself in an effort to keep them warm, shivering lightly.

"I keep a blanket here for when I stay late, but where is it" Caspian spoke, getting from the small sofa and opening several cabinets and drawers. Susan insisted on being perfectly comfortable, in vain, for the King ignored all her objections. Caspian let out a contented sound upon finding the blanket, unfolding the fluffy piece of fabric and pulling it over them both.

"This reminds me I should ask the servants to put some extra heaters in the corridors, or we'll all freeze. The castle is fresh in the summer, but it is quite icy the rest of the year" Caspian commented. He then noticed she had unconsciously leaned closer to him, probably drawn by his warmth, her knees brushing against his leg. He was flooded by the urge of wrapping his arms around her and provide her with all the warmth she needed and more, but checked himself on time; the last thing he wanted was to disturb the delicate relationship they had and cause her any discomfort. And yet, her scent was tickling his nose, tinting the air with its subtle fragrance, a perfume he very much loved. He inhaled deeply, relishing the familiar scent of lavender and lemon. Interesting. He had not noticed the minty and slightly woody undertone before, another very familiar fragrance he particularly enjoyed and favoured in his soap- oh. And then it hit him. Her scent and his had blended delicately, combining into a subtle fragrance. He smiled and allowed himself to believe this was perhaps a sign of fate.

She drew closer to him instinctively, her cold feet rejoicing in the warmth provided by his body. She blushed at their closeness. Certainly, it was not proper for an unmarried man and woman, let alone a Queen and a King, to be sharing a cover, but the arrangement was quite pleasant and she was too comfortable to give it too much thought. She stole a shy glance at him, finding him staring at the ceiling, apparently in deep thought. Feeling a bit bold, she stared a moment longer, tracing the lines of his jaw and cheekbones with her eyes. They were sharp but somehow soft and did not clash with the rest of his face, rather accentuating some of his features and giving them strength. She had observed that the lines of his face were less rough than those of other Telmarine men, and she wondered if he had inherited them from his mother. The dark chocolate hue of his eyes was unequivocally Telmarine, just as the cunning spark frequently shining on them. They shaped nicely under his brows, framed beautifully by his dark lashes, heightening their warmth but also their sharpness. It was perhaps the feature that intrigued her the most in him; she had witnessed them soften with contentment, shine with laughter, spark with cleverness, but also ablaze with anger, cold with disgust and fear-inspiring with a silent threat. Her gaze then slid to his lips and she sighed almost imperceptibly, remembering how close they had been from hers earlier that afternoon. With a small curious frown, she noticed he was smiling and she looked up, meeting his amused gaze.

"Oh, by all means, please continue" he teased, causing her to blush and look away.

"I-um" she mumbled, trying to find an excuse for her shameless staring.

"I don't mind, you know" he told with a grin. Susan cocked an eyebrow and let out a laugh.

"Well, for your information, King Caspian, I was only wondering why you don't have a beard. I mean, I thought it was a men thing to grow a beard at least once in life, even Ed had one" she half-lied.

"A sight I would pay good money to see," Caspian told with a snort. "I guess I have never given it too much thought," he admitted, tilting his head to the side. "I fear I would end up looking too much like my father, but if My Queen finds it would suit me, then I shall do my best to comply" he added, a whisper of coldness ghosting his gaze for a split moment before lighting up again with his joke.

"Oh, if you must. Personally I am not a fan of facial hair, although I must admit it looks good on certain people" Susan noted, opting for a neutral reply.

"It should be a fun experiment" he told, stroking his jaw.

"Is that a cut?" she asked, noticing a scratch in the underside of his jaw, which she traced with her fingertip.

"Ah, the occupational hazard of shaving" he told with a spark of humour, making her chuckle. And for the second time that day they had managed to be too close, her breath tickling his cheek with a feather-like touch.

"I better go back to bed before this fluffy blanket drains the rest of my courage to face the chilly corridor" she joked, whispering a small awkward laugh. Caspian took a deep breath and nodded, equally embarrassed, pointedly ignoring the indecorous voice in his head suggesting her to sleep in his bed.

"I-I'll walk you to your room" he offered courteously, helping her up from the sofa before grabbing his boots.

"And here we are at last" he whispered as they reached her door.

"Thank you very much, I couldn't have been better protected from the threats and dangers lurking in the corridor" she joked, teasing him lightly.

"Oh, but isn't it the duty of every gentleman, My Queen, to make sure a lady arrives at her destination safe and sound?" Caspian parried, a laugh bubbling in her throat, muffled by her hands not to wake the others.

"Touché. Goodnight Caspian, thank you for the chat, it was lovely" she said, smiling warmly. With a smirk, Caspian leaned over and planted a delicate kiss on her cheek, smiling mischievously as he pulled away.

"Goodnight Susan" he whispered back, curtsying lightly before walking away to his room. Susan rested her back on the door as she closed it behind her, biting her lip, unable to contain her smile. She felt a tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach; were these the mythical butterflies she had head so much about? Still smiling, she made her way to bed, touching her cheek before hiding her face under the covers, feeling quite silly but not caring at all.

It had been a risky move, kissing her like that, invading her personal space in such an improper way, but he simply could not hold that impulse, relishing in the softness of her skin even if for a couple of seconds. He only hoped she was not mad at his daring attitude. He would worry for that in the morning, for now he was thrilled, his lips tingling with the taste of her skin, and with a smirk he thought he would not mind doing it again, brushing a kiss against her lips this time. He entered his room, grinning like a fool. He kicked his boots off and fell on the bed, knowing his dreams would be filled by her once again.

Yes, he was definitely falling in love with her, deeply.

The sun was shining feebly behind the thick cover of greyish clouds the next morning, the wind cold and damp with the light drizzle that had fallen intermittently ever since dawn. Tairin and Zephyr were taking a walk around the small greenhouse in the garden, a place the Princess was very fond of since childhood. After a quick inspection of the more exotic flowers and plants, they sat on a small stone bench, the Princess sitting on her fiancés lap, rounding his neck with her arms.

"You seem preoccupied" Tairin noted, combing her fingers through his hair. The Archen lord sighed heavily and looked away.

"I- I am quite daunted at the prospect of asking His Majesty for your hand. After all, you've only just returned and here I am asking him to let you leave again" he confessed, looking down at their entwined hands. "Also, how does one ask the Hero of the Revolution such a thing?" he added, genuinely troubled by the prospect. Tairin's soft chuckle caused him to look up at her and she caressed his cheek, love shining in her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"You worry too much. He may be the Hero of the Revolution, but on this instance he is simply my brother, as common a man as any other. He won't bite you" she reassured him with a kiss on the lips.

"Well, he does have the right to disapprove of me and I can't offer you anything more than what you already have, flower" he said, looking at her with sad eyes, caressing her cheek tenderly.

"All I need from you is love, and that you have in abundance. Most importantly, _I_ approve of you and that should be enough reason for him to give us his blessing. However, I cannot guarantee he won't threaten you to keep up with the concerned brother act, but you should be fine as long as you play along" Tairin told, rolling her eyes. "Also, I trust Caspian remembers it is never a good idea to test my temper" she added, her lips curling into a smirk.

"May I forever remain in your good graces" Zephyr commented with a chuckle and she laughed, bringing her lips to his once more, allowing the kiss to grow more passionate. "How have I missed you, my star-shine, those days and nights far from you were terribly desolate and long" Zephyr whispered on her ear. Tairin smiled and snuggled closer to him, letting out a contented sigh as she placed her head in the crook of his neck.

"I missed you too, very, very much! Returning to this castle was such a nerve-wracking moment, and I confess I thought about turning around and back to Anvard many ways on our way here; how I wished you were with me then, to give me strength" she told him, pouting lightly.

"And yet you found strength on your own, I'm proud of you" he praised with a smile, reaching under her chin and claiming her lips in a tender kiss. His arms enveloped her securely, bringing her closer to him. She barely bit back a soft moan as he bathed her lower lip with his tongue, asking for permission to deepen the kiss, which she granted gladly. In those intimate moments they had shared, she had discovered that behind the politeness and etiquette laid a passionate, red-blooded man, whose fiery desire matched hers perfectly.

"So what kept you from coming sooner?" Tairin asked a moment later. Zephyr groaned audibly and winced, causing her to grow even more curious.

"I was in Appledoorn taking care of some business for His Grace, but I had the terrible misfortune of dealing with Duke Arbaar, who is just impossible to trade with; he remarks and discusses every little detail, I have lost count of how many things I had to negotiate with him, listen to some of his nonsensical offers until finally he agreed with what His Majesty had offered in the first place. I have known Calormene merchants easier to bargain with" Zephyr vented, rubbing his temples.

"Arbaar is well-known to be a nightmarish businessman, but sadly one with a rather big estate and important commercial interest. I'm sure King Gaetan sent you because he knows you would succeed where others would have given up sooner; you have the gift of unlimited patience and diplomacy, my darling. I do not dare think what would have happened if it was Scorpio in your place" Tairin told with a laugh, stroking the back of his neck and gazing into his misty green eyes.

"As ill-advised as it would be, it would have been interesting to see who would have lost it first; Scorpio can be a tough negotiator when he puts his mind to it" Zephyr mused, shaking with a throaty laugh.

"I am surprised Arbaar did not mention his daughter and how suitable she would be as a royal wife" Tairin remarked.

"Oh but he did" Zephyr corrected.

"Figures," Tairin sighed, rising her eyebrows. "I only feel for his daughter. Poor soul, dumbest girl I've ever met, airy-headed and completely incapable of holding any noteworthy conversation. Even Scorpio is uninterested" she added, Zephyr's rich, baritone laugh joining hers seconds later.

"I find that quite hard to believe; Scorpio flirts with anything that smells nice and wears a skirt" Zephyr said, inciting a bubbly laugh from the Princess. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you look when you laugh, my love?" he asked, his clear eyes looking deeply into hers.

"Not today you haven't" Tairin teased, her chocolate orbs narrowed by her seductive smile.

"Oh, you tease me only because you know I simply cannot resist you" Zephyr replied with a mischievous smirk of his own, the kind that was rarely seen on his face. His strong arms pulled her closer, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss.

Susan turned around briskly, feeling very guilty. She had gone to the terrace to breathe some fresh air, enjoying the absence of drizzle and relishing on the chilly, crisp feeling of the fog in her face. Peeking her head over the banister, she realised she was just above the glass greenhouse and was pleasantly surprised to find Zephyr and Tairin there, probably hiding from the drizzle and cold. Even from the distance it was possible to see that they were so very much in love, contented in each other's company. She heaved a heavy sigh, not wishing to eavesdrop on them any longer. It proved a task easier said than done; she kept staring, drawn to the distinct passion that exuded from the couple, enthralled by how thrilling it looked to be in love. She blushed a little when the couple shared several passionate kisses and looked away, only to be drawn back to the romantic scene seconds later. How wonderful must it be to be so madly in love, to have someone to be passionate with and about.

She closed her eyes and imagined the sensation of a true love's kiss. Her thoughts drifted to Caspian, the softness of his lips, their taste. She opened her eyes with a loud gasp. Was her heart truly fluttering? It could only be out of embarrassment at such foolish and inappropriate thoughts. She turned away from the banister, frustration deep in her features as she leaned her back on the cold stone. She prided herself on her sensitiveness and sixth sense when it came to understanding other people's feelings, so how could she not understand herself, how was it possible that she could not name the feelings cramming her chest and which felt so alien! What was this tingling, burning, fluttering, annoying and totally foreign sensation that invaded her heart whenever her thoughts drifted to the Telmarine King? Everything was just so erratic, nonsensical. She struggled to find any logic explanation to this sudden disarray that disrupted the inner peace she valued so much and allowed her to be collected and reasoning. By Aslan, she was a mess! And then there was their conversation the night before. She gripped the cold stone of the banister and let out a small groan, feeling her heart speed up at the memory. She had enjoyed it, and very much, what as the point of denying it now. She had snuggled to Peter for warmth countless times before and yet, the very same action felt so distinctively different when it was Caspian she was snuggling to; something in his closeness triggered this- _thing_. Certainly, the Telmarine King was handsome; she was well aware of this fact but preferred to acknowledge it as a polite thought. There was no harm in admiring beauty where there was some, and he did look good just in his undershirt and breeches. Was it very wrong to steal some looks at him? Notice how the thin fabric hugged his flesh, how it underlined the muscles of his chest and left his strong arms exposed? She let out an annoyed yell. She had always insisted she would favour personality and wit over appearance, but what was she to do when this man had both looks _and_ character? Was it so very unsuitable for her to consider his looks when knowing his personality and heart were as fine as his physique? And why was reason telling her it was so very inappropriate when her heart deemed it harmless?

Another memory unfolded before her eyes and she opted not to fight it, hoping it could bring some clarity to her present predicament. The chinking of metal had drawn her to a small clearing on the forest surrounding Aslan's How. She had been looking for Peter and had hoped to find him there, but her older brother was conspicuously absent, and instead she found Ed and Caspian sparring, tremendously engaged in their activity to even notice her. Her breath got caught in her throat as she noticed Caspian's bare chest for the first time, tanned and almost too dark compared to the pale skin of her brother. She had stared for a moment, noticing his muscles moving swiftly under his skin as he danced with his sword. She had dismissed her reaction as one of unexpected surprise, but truth was, she could not understand herself all too well whenever he was involved. Whenever he was close, her body went haywire. Her heart beat fast and threatened to jump out of her ribcage, her skin tingled at his touch and his very unique fragrance was capable of throwing her off balance, the fluttering in her stomach unbearable and yet so very enticing and pleasant, trapping her in its contradiction.

The frustration of feeling like a stranger to herself finally became too much and she burst into tears. How silly she felt, crying over such a silly matter, but then again, it was so aggravating, confusing her so much, she for once had no clue what to do. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself and brushed away her tears. Her memories drifted again to their late night conversation the night before, to how his eyes were so intense and dark as he so passionately spoke of love. Love. It felt as if a lightning bolt had struck her, eyes opened wide in realisation. Could it be...? Was she...? Oh, lord, was it possible she was falling in love with him? No, it was not love, at least not yet, although she could say with some certainty that it was stronger than a mere fancy. Taking a deep breath, she accepted that this was no longer a friendly kind of attachment, but the beginning of the path that led directly to romantic, passionate love. She exhaled loudly, knowing she was heading straight to falling deeply, strongly and inevitably in love with him. And just as the relief of this discovery eased her confusion, another dark thought took its place causing her to gasp at the pain that twisted her heart. She could not possibly allow this to develop any further, not when the uncertainty of not knowing if they would stay hanging over them, threatening to tinge everything with sadness. She would be left heartbroken, spirit and soul torn to pieces with no promise of ever being full again, just as it had been last time, only worse. She recalled quite clearly the dreadful emptiness of spending her days in unbearable pain and being able to do nothing about it. But how _not_ to love him! Her eyes fluttered close and a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips at the thought of the soft kiss he had intrepidly placed on her cheek, his lips warm against her skin. It lasted but a second yet left a searing mark on her skin for the rest of the night. She touched the area gingerly, almost feeling his lips once again, and she chuckled, feeling rather foolish. That kiss had stirred so many emotions inside her, yet the most unexpected was the uplifting calm she was experiencing at the moment; something told her there was still hope for them to stay.

With a renewed strength, she decided to let the future show her the way, choosing to go against the voice desperately telling her to shun these feelings in an effort to preserve her from future pain, her heart muffling it with a strong and steady beat, encouraging her.

"It's better to have loved and lost than not having loved at all" she whispered to the wind, looking far into the horizon. She felt much lighter without the torturing weight of the conflict between heart and logic, finally setting them both on the same path. She drew a deep breath, savouring the scent of the rain and damp soil before exhaling and relaxing her muscles, letting out a contented sound.

"It is nice to see My Queen is feeling so bright this morning, despite the weather" a deep, accented voice spoke, and she turned around – a tad too quickly – to find Caspian leaning nonchalantly on the doorframe.

"By the Mane, Caspian, you gave me a right fright!" Susan exclaimed with a chuckle.

"Forgive me, I did not wish to interrupt your moment of solitude" he explained, offering her an apologetic smile.

"No harm done, there was nothing to interrupt, in fact, I was about to go for a walk in the gardens. You are welcome to join me if you like" Susan invited him. Little did she know that her smile made it impossible for him to refuse.

Yes, she was definitely falling in love with him.

He had battled men twice his size on duel without getting in a sweat. He had stood up to grisly nobles unnerved, reaching agreements without giving up on any of the points of discussion, tenacious in his speeches and arguments. And despite all that, cold sweat was running down his spine, icy chills whispering on the back of his neck as he walked down a long corridor, politely following King Caspian's lead. He was nervous beyond belief, petrified at the man in front of him as if he were the incarnation of evil itself. They reached the study a moment later and the King smiled, gesturing at the seats and sofas around the fire.

"Please, make yourself comfortable. Fancy a drink?" Caspian asked politely, pouring himself some whisky. Zephyr nodded nervously, despite knowing he would not be able to swallow a thing due to the tight knot in his throat.

"Here" Caspian told, handing him a glass containing the amber liquid. "So, how are you liking Narnia so far?" the King enquired casually, taking a sip of his drink. Zephyr however was so tense he shook at the sound of Caspian's voice, spilling some of his whisky. "Am I really that scary?" Caspian asked, his shoulders shaking with laughter. "There is really no need to be so tense, Zephyr. I promised Tairin I would return you in one piece and I intend to keep that promise" Caspian joked, hoping to liven the mood yet failing miserably, for Zephyr looked even more tense, if possible.

"Look, I won't duel you or anything. I just want to have a talk with you and get to know you better, seeing as you are to be my brother-in-law. My intentions are purely friendly, I assure you" Caspian spoke once again, looking at Zephyr over the rim of his glass as he took a sip.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Majesty, there is hardly anything interesting about me. It would make dull conversation" Zephyr remarked shyly, relaxing a bit.

"Ah, I disagree. King Gaetan speaks very kindly of you, my curiosity has been spiked. His letters about you are full of a fatherly pride I am certain to be genuine and I'm sure he has not exaggerated in any of your virtues" Caspian told, smiling at his own memories of the kind Archen King.

"His Majesty is most generous with his praises and I am only too grateful to return all the kindness and affection he shows to me" Zephyr replied.

"I was never told how you came to be in his care, may I enquire on the subject?" Caspian asked, hoping not to appear to rudely pry into too personal a subject.

"You may, My King. My father was a merchant in Anvard, modest, but not terribly poor. When I was four, this man abandoned my mother, leaving us with nothing and nowhere to go. My mother had no family so we survived on her great skill in sewing and cooking, which she carried on gladly, although conditions were not ideal. Unfortunately, her health was never too good and she fell very ill and got gradually worse before passing away when I was eight. As you may know, Archenland has very good living conditions; My King works hard for his people to live decently, so you can imagine his surprise to find a young boy like me helping a street vendor in exchange of a few coins and with no place to stay. He enquired after my parents and when I told him I was an orphan he took me back to the palace, where I have lived ever since. My gratitude to His Majesty is infinite; not only have I had a privileged education and combat training, but I have been beyond fortunate to be adopted into their family, to be loved as kin, a feeling I return a thousand-fold. I will never be able to repay such kindness, the least I can do is exceed in my services to His Grace, but I am not worthy of all the admiration and pride he bestows on me" Zephyr told humbly. As he spoke, Caspian noted the confidence with which the Archen lord owned his past, not ashamed of it or of his lack of nobility by birth, strengthening Caspian's already good opinion of him.

"I am well aware of the odds of a princess favouring a man of no noble birth, but my love for your sister is genuine, My King, even if I have nothing to offer her" Zephyr carried on after a small pause and Caspian hinted this was Zephyr's main concern.

"Your noble bearing prevails over your modest birth, and let's be honest, what does birth matter when there is love? The value of a man is not on the aristocracy running through his veins, but in his actions and principles, which to me have infinitely more value than status and birth. I trust my sister's judgement when it comes to her own happiness and if she has chosen you it is because you have proven yourself worthy of her affections, which I know she does not grant easily" Caspian spoke wisely, his calm dark eyes looking deeply at Zephyr.

"Does this mean we have your blessing, Your Grace?" Zephyr asked after a moment of astonishment, surprised by the calm and good-natured attitude of the King.

"You had it the moment my sister agreed to marry you, my friend. I am no judge to bless or condemn anything, _especially_ anything regarding my sister's life. It is obvious to me that you love my sister very much; if she is happy, so am I" Caspian replied simply, sincerely. The two men looked at each other, sharing a brief moment of mutual respect and admiration. Next thing Caspian knew, his future brother-in-law downed his whisky in a single gulp, visibly relieved. Caspian looked at him in awe and burst into laughter.

"More whisky?" he asked, smiling and pouring more of the strong beverage into the man's glass, not waiting for his answer. "Though, as you may understand, it is my duty as Tairin's only brother to warn you; hurt her and it will be the last thing you do while breathing" Caspian threatened coldly, his features suddenly grim.

"I would rather die a painful death than bring tears to her eyes. I make it my mission to make her smile and I will forever protect her from all evil without ever imprisoning her free spirit, I give you my word, Your Majesty" Zephyr vowed. Caspian nodded, satisfied at the lord's answer. He admired the passion in his words, hoping he too would get to experience such feeling one day.

"Ah, of that I have no doubts, I know you not a fool to ever test her temper" Caspian commented and Zephyr chuckled, knowing very well his beloved could turn a grown man cold with fear with a single glance.

"I have had the good fortune of not being the target of her temper and I hope to steer clear of that path" the Archen lord remarked. Caspian looked at him in mild disbelief.

"I toast to your good luck; may Aslan grant you infinite patience and the skills to circumvent my sister's volatility. Cheers" Caspian spoke, raising his glass towards Zephyr. "Well, then, I can only welcome you to the family, to which I am sure you will be a valuable addition" Caspian added, raising his glass for a second toast.

"It is an honour and I will strive not to disappoint your expectations, My King" Zephyr replied, straightening his back and bowing his head courteously.

"There is just one more thing: I _will_ duel you if you keep up on the etiquette and title-calling" Caspian warned jokingly.

"As you wish, Your Grace- I mean, _Caspian_. I promise to work on it, although it may take a while" Zephyr chuckled, catching his slip just in time.

"Excellent!" Caspian exclaimed, pouring some more whisky on both their glasses. "So, you trained along with the Princes, do you enjoy sparring?" he then asked, knowing the Archen Princes had been trained by renowned instructors.

"I do, very much, sir. I have heard it is a favourite pastime among the Narnian Kings and yourself" Zephyr told timidly, looking down at his glass.

"You are welcome to join us one of these afternoons, Tairin tells me you are quite the swordsman" Caspian commented, causing Zephyr to smile.

"I will have to have a talk with her about the things she tells others" Zephyr joked. "I believe her kindness exaggerates my abilities, although I would humbly say I am not half bad with a sword" he then admitted shyly.

"Allow King Edmund, King Peter and I to be the judges of that on the training grounds; with luck we might be able to arrange a friendly sparring session tomorrow morning. We'll get some of the guards to join and surely Sir Rainidan won't shy away from the challenge" Caspian bantered.

"Archenland vs Narnia, that should be interesting" Zephyr agreed, visibly relaxed at last. "I see you play chess" the Archen lord then noted, downing the last of his drink, gesturing at the crystal chess set glinting quietly on its spot next to the window.

"One of my favourite pastimes. I find it relaxing, contrary to what most people believe; it helps me think" Caspian commented.

"I agree. Prince Gemini and I play often and I think my enjoyment of the game stems from the conversations we have during our games; I find the game stimulates discussion" Zephyr remarked, his voice tinging with enthusiasm.

"Then we must play, I insist" Caspian suggested excitedly. "Though perhaps on another occasion, I believe I have kept you from my sister a tad too long already" he added at the thought of his sister, who was most certainly pacing around impatiently.

"It will be my pleasure, just name the day" Zephyr replied. Both men rose to their feet and Caspian stretched his hand in a friendly gesture, which the Archen lord shook most welcomingly.

"Ah, yes, I had forgotten. This letter arrived in the morning post and was mistakenly mixed in with my mail" Zephyr said, producing a yellowish piece of folded parchment from the inner pocket of his coat, handing it to Caspian. The Telmarine King raised his eyebrows in surprise and tore the wax seal open, scanning the slant writing with his eyes.

"Ah, wonderful news, the royal family is paying us a visit. From the time on this letter they must be already on their way. Tairin will be delighted with the news" Caspian commented, smiling at the friendly words of his fellow King.

It was nearly tea time. Caspian and Zephyr had been in that study for hours and Tairin was starting to fret. No loud talking or screams could be heard inside and she frowned, not quite knowing if she should be relieved or even more concerned. Not wishing to interrupt, she quietly pushed the wooden door open and took a peek inside, finding the room apparently empty. The very familiar voices of her brother and soon-to-be-husband reached her from the other end of the room, prickling her curiosity. She slid inside the room, where she found them standing side by side, leaning over something that looked like a map while Caspian gestured to several spots on the parchment as he discussed a battle manoeuvre.

"The Hero of the Revolution boasting about his exploits, shame on you, Caspian" Tairin bantered, having caught the last bit of their conversation.

"My love, I didn't hear you coming" Zephyr said, pleasantly surprised to see her there.

"I was only showing Zephyr one of the strategies we used, you know me well enough to know I'm not one to boast" Caspian replied in mock outrage. Tairin raised an eyebrow in mild disbelief.

"Well, I am glad to see you appear to be getting along marvellously, bonding over battle strategies and whatnot" she noted happily.

"Caspian has fascinating stories about the battlefield, especially the ones of the Revolution" Zephyr explained and she looked at him incredulously, eyebrows high in surprise.

"Pray tell, brother, how in Narnia did you manage to get him to drop the formalities? It took me the good part of a whole year" Tairin teased, not tearing her eyes from Zephyr, who looked mortified.

"Ah, that one feat is worth boasting" Caspian laughed.

"Well, tea is about to be served, would you two care to join us in the parlour?" Tairin asked. "Susan was such a darling to suggest you would like some" she added, eyes trained on her brother's reaction.

"Well, we cannot refuse such a kind request, now can we, Zephyr?" Caspian told, throwing a warning glare at his sister, seeing the mischief in her smirk.

"Certainly not" Zephyr replied, puzzled at the pointed looks passing between the siblings.

A few days later, Tairin was impatiently tapping her fingers against the windowsill as she stared at the gate bridge, hoping to catch the vibrant green of the banners as the Archen carriage made its way through the fog. She spotted them with a loud, excited gasp and ran to wait at the main entrance, the rest of the royal family and guests following her calmly. Once outside, the Princess waved enthusiastically at the approaching vehicle from her spot at the top of the stairs. A short moment later, the elegant carriage pulled to a stop and a group of servants hurried to welcome the King of Archenland. King Gaetan was a plump man of some height, dressed in a fine yet modest attire that nevertheless denoted his royal status and elegant bearing. The hints of grey tinting his light brown hair increased the aura of kindness and gentleness exuding from him, and his smile was witness to his good-natured spirit, adding more well-meaning to his whole person. He descended from the carriage with some effort due to his constitution, turning to beam at Tairin, who had rushed down the stairs and ran into his expecting arms

"My dearest child, dare I say you are even more beautiful than when you left Anvard" the King praised, pulling away from the hug to take a look at her. Meanwhile, a tall, well-built, redheaded man had made his way out, leaping rather easily from the carriage thanks to his lean complexion, taking a moment to straighten his clothes before shutting the door close. A loud groan was heard inside, followed by some heavy thumps and Tairin looked at him, alarmed.

"Gemini!" she exclaimed, earning a small smirk from the Prince.

"I do honestly think he should stay in the carriage a bit longer" Gemini argued, his baritone voice laced with a hint of laughter, blue eyes glinting behind his serene expression.

"All the way back to Archenland, I'd say" Zephyr commented in a low voice, sharing a chortle with Gemini. Tairin smiled but threw them both a severe look all the same. Caspian and the Pevensies observed the exchange curiously. The carriage door opened again, this time revealing the youngest Prince, who made his way out holding his nose with one hand, his blond hair ruffled, just as his clothes.

"I was right behind you, why the hell did you shut the door!" the man exclaimed, clear blue eyes glaring at the eldest Prince.

"I am very sorry, Scorpio, I thought you would take the other door" Gemini apologised, biting his lip not to laugh at his brother's state. Scorpio glared at him, noticing the lack of truth in his words. The young Prince then straightened himself and his clothes, proving to be almost as tall as his brother. He rubbed his nose one more time before smiling brightly at Tairin, lifting her up in his arms in a hug.

"My dearest Tai, how much I've missed you! Anvard is not half as pretty and interesting without you" he stated and she laughed, rolling her eyes. "I have been devastated at the lack of letters from you, dear sister" Scorpio exclaimed dramatically, brining her hands to his heart in theatrical fashion, causing Lucy to giggle.

"Always the drama princess" Zephyr commented in a whisper, loud enough to be heard by everyone.

"I am not talking to you, pretty boy" Scorpio retorted, narrowing his eyes at his old-time friend. "I was worried, Tairin dearest, of leaving you in the inexperienced care of Rainidan, but I'm glad to see you well and in good health" the Prince joked, earning a snort from the Archen knight, a sceptical look on his face.

"I feel much safer in Rainidan's care if you must know, Scorpio. Your fondness for trouble is a threat to anyone in your immediate vicinity" Tairin replied, causing everyone to chuckle, the Prince pouting and looking miffed. His resentment, however, was immediately forgotten once he noticed the Pevensies and Caspian standing nearby, and he quickly marched towards them, smiling in awe.

"The Kings and Queens of Old, I suppose. Oh, what an honour! I did not expect you to be so young!" he exclaimed ecstatically. Tairin pinched his arm. The Prince turned to look at her, a remark ready on his lips, but was silenced by the warning glare she sent him.

"Oh lord" Gemini whispered, pinching the bridge of his nose. At his side, his father and Zephyr tensed and looked at the Pevensies nervously, embarrassed by Scorpio's undiluted honesty. Caspian on the other hand, found the situation rather comical and was doing his best not to burst out laughing, knowing about Scorpio's bubbly personality and its influence on his general behaviour.

"Forgive my brother, Your Majesties. Please do not take his thoughtlessness to heart" Gemini apologised, bowing politely.

"Oh, oh, I am sorry, I did not mean to disrespect you. Surprise took the best of me, apologies" Scorpio spoke, realising his gaffe. "I am Prince Scorpio of Archenland, at your service Majesties" he greeted, inclining himself in an elegant reverence, the joking, carefree tone completely absent from his voice, only to return seconds later. "By Aslan! Is that the legendary Rhindon? Oh goodness, I have always wished to see it for real!" he exclaimed in awe, having noticed the polished silver hilt of the sword strapped to Peter's belt, surprising the Magnificent King with his outburst.

"This is how Corin must have been like when older" Ed whispered, causing Susan to smile warmly at the memory of the troublesome Prince of the past, and Lucy to giggle loudly.

"My dear King Gaetan, welcome to Narnia, it is an immense pleasure to have you here at last" Caspian greeted, tearing the attention away from Scorpio.

"Oh but the pleasure is all mine, my boy, to see you finally as King of this land as it is only right. The changes in Narnia are evident almost as soon as one crosses the border" Gaetan praised, shaking Caspian's hand and patting his shoulder.

"Your Majesties, I cannot tell you how much I have waited to meet you. The palace in Anvard is filled with legends about your kindness and bravery, its walls soaked with glory of the Golden Age! King Lune left many diaries filled with the most remarkable essays of your visits, I have to say I do not deserve the honour of your company" King Gaetan addressed the Pevensies, regally but warmly, and they felt they were greeting an old friend, rather than a new acquaintance.

"The honour is ours, we have heard the most wonderful stories about Your Grace from Princess Tairin" Peter replied, bowing politely and stretching his hand to the Archen King.

"Indeed we have heard about Your Highness' kindness and greatness of heart, we are graced immensely by your company" Susan spoke, rivalling with the King with her gentle demeanour and candid smile.

"My Gentle Queen, the legends on your beauty and kindness do you credit" Gaetan greeted her with a reverence, kissing her hand. "You have been introduced to my youngest son already" Gaetan spoke as soon as he had greeted each of the Pevensies, turning to Scorpio with a gentle but warning look before glancing at Gemini, who stepped forward.

"I am Prince Gemini, your most loyal subject and servant" the redheaded Prince bowed, his elegance and chivalry pulling a sigh from Lucy's lips. As the respective introductions evolved into light conversation, Caspian used the opportunity to greet his old friend.

"It's been years since I last saw you, my friend, I am glad to find you in good health" he spoke, shaking Gemini's hand.

"I say the same, Caspian, it's been long. These few years have suited you quite well" the Prince replied, smiling warmly.

"You'll find that time has not made me any wiser, I'm afraid" Caspian quipped with a chuckle. "And I see Scorpio continues to be a boisterous rascal, only taller" Caspian noted, looking over at the young Archen, who was chatting animatedly with Peter, enquiring about the very sword that had caught his attention earlier.

"Unfortunately" Gemini sighed tiredly, causing Caspian to let out a laugh. Their conversation was then interrupted by Susan's voice, which despite being delicate and welcoming still managed to command everyone's attention.

"I believe our merry party will be much more comfortable inside the castle. Hot beverages await us, and I for one could do well with a warm cup of tea" she invited kindly, drawing smiles on all the presents with her indubitable caring nature. Caspian's lips curled into an enamoured smile. Susan's sensitiveness to others and accommodating nature made her a natural hostess, and he could not help but to admire the effortless ease with which she appeared to slip into the role.

Once in the parlour, Tairin felt something was amiss.

"Where is Scorpio, he was here only a moment ago" she pointed out, causing Zephyr and Gemini to look around for the blond Prince.

"Found him" Gemini told flatly, feeling a new wave of embarrassment wash over him. The youngest Prince of Archenland was leaning nonchalantly on the doorframe, shamelessly flirting with a blushing maid. Tairin pressed her steps and reached him from behind, pulling his ear in a strong grip and twisting it, the Prince wincing in pain as she dragged him inside the room.

"Behave!" she hissed, loosening her grip to whisper something to his ear. The Prince opened his eyes wide and tensed, clearing his throat and promising Tairin not to bother any of the servants again.

"He'll break that promise by the end of the day" Rainidan whispered to Zephyr, who snorted in agreement.

Caspian sat comfortably in one of the armchairs, listening to the conversations surrounding him. In his opinion, the castle had never been as lively as it was at present, warmer with the presence of each of its guests. The Telmarine King smiled contently. The spell of hostility that had hung over the imposing, cold, stone structure and each of its corridors for 1300 years was broken at last.

 **AN: Well, we got to meet a lot of people in this chapter. I'm proud of how the Archen guys came out, Scorpio is just so fun to write! I'd love to read your thoughts on them and the whole chapter, so please review!**

 **Cheers!**


	6. Chapter 6: When Quarrels Happen

**Hello! New chappy just out of the oven (well, laptop XD)! I had a lot of fun with this chapter and it has a bit of everything, I hope you like it! As always, please review! Reviews keep me going!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 6: When Quarrels Happen and Fireworks Issue**

He hated Mondays. Council meetings were scheduled on Monday mornings and he dreaded every minute of them, waking up with a groan at the fact that he would spend long hours trying to reason with a bunch of people who simply wanted anything but to be _reasonable_. And now even Peter shared his utter disgust, as indicated by the annoyance with which the Magnificent King dropped himself inelegantly on the armchair across his, snorting derisively.

"How have you not sacked the whole Council is beyond me!" Peter burst, his frown narrowing his ocean blue eyes.

"What can I say, being obnoxious is their job" Caspian responded, rubbing his temple; the Council Lords had been particularly difficult that morning.

" _But, My King, lowering the taxes is insane and unheard of, they amass the funds to sustain this castle among other things, Your Majesty" one of the lords voiced, mustering his courage to stare directly into Caspian's impatient gaze._

" _Not only the castle, but the surrounding estates and royal properties; all repairs and maintenance are made with tax money" Lord Garrien spoke, looking at Caspian through his deep frown, his thick, greyish eyebrows almost hiding his dark brown eyes._

" _It is quite a surprise to me, My Lords, to know that all of you are so well informed about the needs of the castle and other royal properties. Yet, as touching as your concern may be, I suggest you focus on the duties bestowed to the Council. The castle and the estates belonging to the Crown are the responsibility of the royal family, at least they were last time I checked, and it is only right that_ _ **we**_ _are the ones to worry about them" Caspian spoke, his tone subtle and calm, his eyes being the only to reveal the witty spark he was trying to hide from his voice._

" _But, Highness-" another lord peeped in, interrupted by Caspian's hand, preventing him to continue._

" _My siblings, King Caspian and I have personally checked the account books kept in the castle, and we found that the maintenance of the royal estates represents but a small percentage of the tax income. Regarding the reconstruction works going on around the country but most particularly in the village surrounding the castle, Sir Rainstone – the centaur in charge of overseeing the different construction projects – assures us there are enough funds for months of work. Therefore, we see no reason why taxes should be kept so high if the Treasury is well stocked in gold" Peter explained, making an effort to keep his temper at bay at the evident opposition of certain Council members._

" _Your Grace, please reconsider, it would have a serious impact on the people, it would be chaotic" Lord Bartrian spoke, ignoring Peter completely by looking straight at Caspian. His tone was sweetened with fake politeness, the tight grip on the eagle's head adorning his chair being the only giveaway of his annoyance at the two Kings._

" _Your Majesty is perhaps misinformed of the reality of life in the villages. The current system of taxes is responsible for the good quality of life in the country" Lord Tir commented, casting a brief look at Bartrian before resting his eyes on Caspian._

" _I suggest you stop taking me for a fool, Lord Tir. If the village surrounding the castle serves as to illustrate of the situation in the rest of the country, then 'good' is the last adjective I would use to describe life conditions in the country. I have spent enough time outside the comforts of this castle to see the misery that pervades in the streets. I have seen the pain, the hardship and the suffering of the people, of those who work hard only for their money to be harshly taken away from them. I have seen children forced to work, not even for money but for food, because their parents are not able to provide for them. I have seen the agony of parents, not knowing how they will sustain their homes with their insufficient incomes, and I've seen the fear in their eyes at the thought of the consequences shall they not pay the absurdly high taxes on time. And despite all this, you have the_ _ **nerve**_ _to tell me_ _ **I**_ _am not aware of the realities of the people?! That some extra money in their pockets would not help them?!" Caspian hissed, piercing the lords with his gaze. "As Kings and Queens of this land, Their Majesties and I are pained to witness this situation, and it is our duty and priority to provide a better living for them by sacrificing unnecessary expenses, even if that means curtailing our comfort" the Telmarine King spoke, seething ._

" _There will always be poor people, Your Grace" a voice commented, and Caspian's gaze flashed angrily at the man. Out of the corner of his eye, Caspian could see Peter's jaw clench tightly._

" _You speak as if it was their_ _ **choice**_ _to be poor" Peter remarked dangerously low._

" _With all due respect, Your Grace, you and your family arrived only short time ago, not long enough to understand the proper running of things" Lord Prius spoke, his sharp eyes piercing Peter, obviously irritated by his intervention._

" _And yet we have witnessed enough to notice the extent of the abuses committed by rich minority. One look at your manors and properties suffices to find the 'good quality of life' you insist on defending" Peter replied with surprising composure. Caspian was taken aback. Judging by the darkness of a storm tarnishing his deep blue eyes, he had expected the Magnificent King to burst into flames._

" _The High King's words are becoming insulting!" Lord Haren protested, rising from his chair, clearly infuriated._

" _Lord Haren, I suggest you sit down and keep your tone in check. High King Peter does not lack reason. It is no secret to me or to the royal family that taxes have become a useful excuse for all villagers to be extorted and robbed, their ignorance on the true worth of tolls allowing the rich to shamelessly abuse their superior position. This is why, from this day on, the tax system will be changed to favour those who have less" Caspian announced, intervening before the boundaries of Peter's patience were tested even further._

" _Your Grace, you can-" Lord Garrien interrupted, an angry shade of purple colouring his swollen face._

" _ENOUGH!" Caspian shouted, his patience running thin. "I have heard enough of your nonsense and this matter has taken too much of our time already. I do not like to be interrupted, Lord Garrien, you would do well to remember this for future meetings" Caspian told coldly, leaning forward on his throne and shooting a threatening glare at Garrien. The Telmarine King then cleared his throat._

" _Very well, having discussed the matter carefully, Their Highnesses and I have decided to lower the taxes to three crescents to be paid once a month for all those who have an income up to fifty crescents a month. Those whose income is beyond fifty crescents up to a hundred and fifty shall pay a tenth of their monthly income. Merchants, landlords and major traders will have an extra fee of two crescents if they own more than one land, commerce or property. Any other person who earns above a hundred and fifty crescents will be obliged to pay fifteen percent of their total income in addition to the respective land taxes applicable to their properties. Anyone earning under twenty crescents a month is exempt from tax and shall benefit from special aids once they register at the relief centres created for this very purpose" Caspian explained under the hateful glares of the opposing lords._

" _Income shall be calculated per family, that is, as the combined earnings of all labouring members of the same family living under the same roof, whether there is a single breadwinner or several" Peter clarified, nodding at the scribe._

"In spite of everything, I think we can consider this an important victory, even if the lords opposed" Caspian commented, throwing his head back to rest on the armchair and rubbing his neck, hoping to bring some relief to his tense muscles.

"I agree, but I cannot yet digest the nerve and downright insolence of the opposing lords! Oh, and the absurdity of their arguments is incensing! Those taxes are the lowest in 1300 years of history!" Peter burst out, leaping from his seat and pacing around. Caspian exhaled loudly, sending Peter a nod of understanding. The eldest Pevensie apparently needed more time to get over the lord's objectionable antics, not quite accustomed to them just yet. The door then opened with a light creak and Tairin popped in, smiling at the kings.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything important" she spoke, picking up on the tension in the room.

"Not at all, we have just come from a Council meeting" Caspian replied, a look of deep understanding passing between the siblings. Tairin winced and squeezed her brother's shoulder reassuringly before walking towards the shelves, looking through his collection of novels.

"My wish is to send them all away, drop them in some island and see if they end up killing each other. Or even better, put them in a ship and let it get lost at sea, hope it sinks on the way as well" Peter grunted a moment later, purely out of anger and frustration. Caspian looked at him with a frown.

"I will not do as Miraz, who sent all seven lords opposing him on a trip to their death, casting them away to the sea and never to return" Caspian told, his voice low, a hard look on his eyes.

"You know well I do not mean it, it was only an example. Point is, they should be punished for taking advantage of the hardworking people. They are moved by pure greed rather than duty" Peter explained, leaning back in his chair, relieving his annoyance by tapping his boot against the floor.

"We would come across as tyrants if everyone who opposes us is punished so severely. I want people to trust us, not be afraid of us, Peter. Not to mention the lords are capable of instigating a revolt; we can't expose the entire population to that, again" Caspian replied tiredly, wishing nothing but not to think, as it apparently increased his headache.

"We have arguments! They are preventing us from making changes that would benefit and improve people's lives significantly, from bringing a new era to Narnia. How can people ever have a better life if a bunch of selfish idiots keeps opposing any remotely decent changes!" Peter burst angrily. "And we can control and upraise, we have enough resources to hold and end a war if it were to happen" the Magnificent King added, positively fuming. Caspian sighed and let him vent, knowing Peter's harshness was born out of annoyance rather than the King's true feelings. Yet, Tairin was not aware of this fact.

"With all due respect, King Peter, my brother is trying to change history. I cannot see how your suggestions would result in anything other than another chapter in the bloodthirsty battle for power. This is certainly not the way to promote peace and union" the Princess intervened. Peter's shoulders tensed and he turned to look at her, one eyebrow raised in silent irritation.

"I beg you, Princess, not to get involved in this matter" Peter said, his tone dark and dangerously low.

"May Aslan have pity of us" Caspian whispered, watching King and Princess glare daggers at each other. Countering Peter when he was in such a foul mood was reckless, and it was an equally bad idea to stroke his sister's temper. Hell was about to break loose.

And it started with a thud.

Tairin slammed her book on the polished surface of the desk and turned to face Peter with a deadly glare in her eyes.

"I can assure you that the behaviour of the Council is not foreign to me and thus, I shall ask you to check the condescendence in your tone, _My King_. Despite not being present at the Council meeting this morning, I can very well imagine the hostility of certain lords and from experience I know blunt force is not the way to deal with them" Tairin argued hotly, her voice raising a few octaves.

"They will continue to do their bidding and stop progress unless strong measures are imposed!" Peter retorted, his face steadily gaining a brighter shade of red.

"Imposed by force, you mean. Is this how you pretend to be a leader? I really wonder how the Golden Age was one of harmony and peace with someone with such oppressing ideas as king!" Tairin replied with equal fervour, waving her hand in a sharp movement in Peter's general direction. A deep sound of despair escaped from Caspian's throat as he looked at the quarrelling couple, sinking deeper into his armchair at the prospect of having to intervene. Tairin's spicy tongue had hit Peter's temper – and ego – in full; he was not very good handling critics when in a good mood, worse still when not only his mood was darkened, but critics were aimed at his previous reign.

Caspian ventured a glance at Peter. The King had remained quiet, yet Caspian knew he was livid; the dark look in his eyes blazed with the flames of his temper, ready to combust. The Magnificent King straightened to his full – already quite impressive – height. His jaw was clenched, the muscles of his neck were tensed and his hands were balled into fists. The Telmarine King whimpered at the prospect of getting caught in the fight, knowing his sister was pretty much in the same state of near-combustion and he was the only poor soul around to prevent the whole place burning to a crisp after the clash of tempers.

"Peter, Tairin, this topic has been blown a bit out of proportion and should not be the reason for such a heated discussion particularly after an emotionally and mentally taxing morning" he spoke at the best of his diplomatic capacities, but was utterly ignored. Knowing he would regret it, Caspian got to his feet and stood between them, trying – and failing – to reason with them, only to be shoved out of the way, King and Princess telling him to stay away quite categorically. He exhaled and surrendered, falling back on his chair, watching as the argument resumed with heated screams.

"You say I am oppressive and tyrannical when I've done nothing but try to correct the absurd inequalities these men have advocated for, turned a blind eye to, and profited from all these years! The Golden Age was _indeed_ peaceful and as glorious as the books describe because we didn't have sneaky, greedy and morally crippled Telmarine lords and opinionated women prying around!" Peter burst, losing his composure entirely, pride and anger clouding his better judgement. Even the fact that he was screaming at a lady appeared to have escaped his notice.

"Oh, this is bad..." Caspian whimpered, preparing himself for the hair-rising shrill that was simmering in Tairin's throat.

"YOU! How _dare_ you! I should have expected you to be unable to keep an argument civilised, you _brute_!" Tairin shrieked, taking a step closer to Peter, her breathing ragged with anger. Despite the murderous look on her face, Peter did not falter, countering her with a step forward and a glare of his own. The volume and violence of the argument attracted the rest of the royals and Archen guests, who hurried into the room. Caspian was bombarded by questions and he tried to fill them in on the context of the fight despite the constant interruptions of Peter and Tairin, who kept throwing remarks at one another across the room, having been separated by the others. Susan and Ed forced Peter into a chair, while Caspian and Gemini were doing their best to keep Tairin from clawing Peter's eyes out. Lucy's face contorted into a disappointed frown, her aversion for all sorts of conflict legendary. The little Queen winced at the deep rage shining in both Peter and Tairin's eyes. Instinctively, she moved towards her brother, who was struggling in Edmund's strong grip, but was prevented from getting any closer by a pair of hands on her shoulders. She turned around to find Scorpio's blue eyes and small smile.

"I think it will be better if we don't get involved, on the risk of striking their tempers any further. I am sure that once they've cooled down a bit they will come to their senses and regret everything they have said" the Prince explained, quite unlike himself in his seriousness. It took the young Archen Prince some effort to convince the very reluctant Lucy to take a stroll with him in the gardens. As he followed her out of the room he glanced at the chaotic scene behind him; what in Aslan's name did King Peter do to upset Tairin like that? But then again, she must have said something just as bad to get him in his present state.

"Peter, listen to me. This is unreasonable. You are letting your temper keep you from thinking straight. You would never approve measures like this and would condemn them quite vocally. I understand the Council lords have caused your patience to run thin, but this is not the way to deal with it" Susan spoke calmly, her clear eyes looking straight into Peter's. The eldest Pevensie looked sideways, avoiding his sister's glance.

"If you had heard what that- _she_ told me" Peter argued, pointing at the Princess across the room.

"I do not need to. It is quite clear that this was a fight over a pointless matter. True, it wasn't the best of timings, but it is not an excuse to make such a scandal, Peter" Susan replied, her lecture weaving with understanding.

"You are pissed off, Pete, we get that, but it is not a reason to make a mess over comments you were not in the mood to hear" Edmund spoke, earning a glare from Peter. The Magnificent King kept quiet, knowing his brother was right.

"You must apologise for this, Peter. Caspian and Tairin had no need to witness your foul mood" Susan said sternly.

"Apologise? You want _me_ to apologize to _her_ after all _she_ said to me? Forget it, I won't do it" Peter refused, bristling up again and throwing a dirty glare at Tairin, King and Princess resuming their quarrel. The royals breathed a collective sigh, seeing their efforts thrown out the window.

"Heavens forbid the Magnificent Oaf from apologising, ever! Your ego wouldn't take it" Tairin retorted with a snort, crossing her arms. Edmund stifled a laugh at her comment and was swatted in the arm by Susan, her glare telling him not to make matters even worse.

"As if I would waste my words trying to shed some light into such a thick head" Peter hissed.

"You arrogant, misbehaved moron!" Tairin screamed, standing up and striding towards Peter, meeting him halfway across the room.

"Spoiled brat!"

"Oaf!"

"Savage!"

"And you call yourself a King! You're not even half what the legends tell you to be, so much for being 'the perfect gentleman', ha!" Tairin shouted, poking Peter's arm, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"As if you were any better, _Princess_. You are a silly, stubborn princess, pretending to be so clever and witty to cover up for your lack of intuition and manners!" Peter retorted, boiling in rage, not quite thinking straight. Silence fell on the room, thick and almost palpable. The Archen Princes and Caspian stared at Peter wide-eyed, knowing he had just lit the firework, and it would explode soon. Susan and Ed closed their eyes and cringed, preparing themselves for the blast.

"He has lost his mind" Susan whispered. Tairin was simmering, her expression frighteningly dark. With one clean sway, her hand impacted with Peter's cheek, the crisp sound of the slap drawing a gasp from Susan. Peter reached to rub his cheek slowly. Sharing a look with Rainidan, Edmund intervened quickly, getting hold of his brother and pushing him towards the door with the knight's help, knowing things were heading to an even worse end. Gemini and Susan tried to stop Tairin, keep her in the room until Peter had been removed, but the Princess had a different idea and she too strode towards the door, meeting Peter as they both tried to exit.

"Why I am not surprised of your lack of manners towards a lady?!" Tairin snorted, letting out an exasperated sound and pushing Peter aside, managing to get through the door.

"When you start behaving like a lady then you can talk about my manners!" Peter yelled at her retreating back, having followed her out.

"This only proves my point! You are in no way a gentleman! You are a second category King that has an ego bigger than his brain! Not that it is a hard task, considering its actual size" Tairin replied venomously.

"That is rich coming from someone who doesn't even make it to the royal ranking" Peter countered. Edmund rolled his eyes at the childishness of this remark.

"Man is said to be an animal of habits, but _you_ , you have the habit of being an animal!" Tairin shrilled, Peter having drawn the last straw of her patience. The royals continued to shout at one another in the corridor, struggling against the people trying to restrain them, as Gemini and Susan kept pushing Tairin back to the study, while Caspian and Edmund battled Peter.

"How can a woman be so obnoxious!"

"Congratulations, you have just set a new low; I didn't think someone could be this daft _and_ ridiculous!"

"You're revolting!"

"Witless!"

"Witch!"

"Moron!"

"Alright, that's _enough_ ," Edmund spoke, the grave and commanding tone of his voice managing to impose itself over the noise. "You better come with us on your free will" Edmund told, shoving an apple in his brother's mouth as the King seemed set on resuming the argument. Swiftly, Edmund and Caspian grabbed Peter by the arms and dragged him away, despite his efforts of freeing himself from their grasp.

Back in the study, Susan tried to comfort her friend, passing her a glass of water, which the Princess took with a shaky hand, whispering curses at Peter.

"Calm down, Tai. Peter behaves like an idiot sometimes, but I'm sure he didn't mean any of those things" Susan spoke, stopping Tairin from her pacing around the room, and seating her on the sofa.

"Sometimes? Ha!" Tairin snorted.

"If my experience in living with my very temperamental brother has taught me anything is that once he cools down, Peter will realise his mistake and feel bad about it. Give him some hours and he will be knocking on your door looking like a puppy who had just been lectured" Susan told, causing the Princess to chuckle lightly, finally starting to regain some calm. Susan then convinced her friend to go to her room, where they could talk more comfortably over some herbal tea.

Meanwhile, Caspian and Edmund managed to get Peter into the former's room, releasing him once they made sure the door was closed.

"Did you really need to drag me?!" Peter complained, outraged by the treatment.

"Yes" both Kings answered in unison, impassive at his bewilderment.

"Go have a cold bath, see if you can wash the moron away" Edmund told harshly, tossing a towel at Peter, who said nothing and walked towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

In the study, the Archen Princes and Rainidan were joined by Edmund and Caspian minutes later, once the Narnian Kings had made sure it was safe to leave Peter alone.

"What in Aslan's Mane happened?" Zephyr asked, hurrying into the room, having been at the training grounds when the fight broke off.

"Peter stroked my sister's temper" Caspian explained simply, looking tiredly at his soon-to-be brother.

"He sure did! She was furious. At some point I thought her clothes would combust! Although, you would have liked that, don't you" Scorpio commented with a foolish grin as he elbowed Zephyr. As if expecting the blonde to say something improper, all three men surrounding him raised their hands and whacked his head, not even looking at him.

"Hey!" Scorpio complained, huffing and walking away, rubbing the back of his head.

"You'd think after all this time I would have managed to ignore him" Gemini told Caspian, sighing and shaking his head. As Zephyr learnt the whole story, a small frown appeared on his handsome face, concerned for his fiancée.

"It seems to me it was just a question of very bad timing, it's nobody's fault. I should check on her, she must be very upset" the Archen lord spoke, and Caspian smiled; Zephyr's personality made him incapable of blaming anyone.

"I consider its better to leave Tairin in Susan's company a little longer. I find women's confidence with one another works wonders and is much more efficient than what our lame diplomatic skills can ever achieve" Caspian voiced. Gemini nodded in agreement, while Zephyr agreed a bit more reluctantly.

Later that day, after reflecting upon the matter at length while on his bath, Peter decided to apologise to Tairin, guilt over his lack of gallantry and manners speaking much louder than pride. His apologies, along with the small bouquet of flowers he had brought along as a peace offering, were successful in piercing through the remains of the Princess' resentment. As soon as he left, she turned to look at Susan, who only gave her a knowing smile.

The gardens had become one of her favourite places in the castle, especially the largest one, where various trees and bushes grew freely along with some small bushes, little wildflowers dotting the grass here and there. The sun was shining brilliantly that morning, this being its first appearance after several days of gloomy weather. The air was still laced with the faint fragrance of rain along with a brisk freshness typical of spring.

She sighed contently, pulling her light coat tighter around herself. She enjoyed this simple, peaceful moment, the lush grass giving up softly under her feet, some blades tickling her ankles. She was strolling, moving to wherever her feet would take her, just enjoying the tranquillity surrounding her, accompanied by the gentle rustle of leaves as the wind caressed them. Her walk between the trees soon led her behind one of the towers, into a more secluded part of the garden, where several fruit trees stood. Pear, peach, apple and plum trees were scattered everywhere, inviting her to continue her stroll and maybe even find some nice ripe fruit to delight herself with. A huge plum tree was revealed to her as she rounded a small pear tree, and under it, relaxing on its shadow, was Caspian, stretched over a blanket and munching on something she could not make out.

He gave a contented sigh as he plopped another strawberry in his mouth, enjoying the sweetness of the fruit. He relished the peace and quietness around him, having been in quite some need of a moment alone, with no pesky lords bothering him with paperwork or ill-timed enquiries. It was such a nice day and he was simply drawn to this place, the shadow of this old plum very inviting and pleasant, even despite the light chill in the air. He chuckled softly at the cook's face as he entered the kitchen, the old woman having known him for so many years that she hinted immediately he was there to steal something tasty. Sighing, she passed him a bowl of strawberries and he grinned thankfully, grabbing some chocolate on his way out. His thoughts were halted abruptly when he heard the light sound of steps on the grass and sat up with a jump, turning towards the sound, a soft gasp reaching his ears. Susan was standing a few steps away from him, looking startled at first before a blush of mortification slowly took over her expression.

"Oh, please forgive me, I didn't want to interrupt you" she apologised vehemently, taking a few steps back.

"Oh, no, not at all, on the contrary. I wasn't doing anything special, there was nothing to interrupt" Caspian replied, getting on his feet, shortening the distance between them.

"Would you care to join me? Company is always welcome" he invited, smiling at the Queen's gentle nod and he led her over to the blanket, offering her his hand and helped her to sit down.

"Are those strawberries? They are so big and red, I've never seen any like this" Susan commented some little time later, glancing over at the bowl at Caspian's side.

"Yes, they were freshly picked this morning; it seems this year the harvest was one of the best. Here, try one, I am sure you have never tasted something this sweet" Caspian offered, grabbing a strawberry from the bowl and taking off the crown of leaves, placing the fruit in Susan's palm as he finished. She took a tentative bite, her eyes opening wide, a soft contented sound escaping her throat as she chewed, the sweetness and the delicious taste astonishing her.

"I didn't know My Queen was so keen on strawberries" Caspian teased lightly, causing her to smile, somewhat ashamed of her reaction. As she peeked inside the bowl to pick another of the luscious berries, she found that several had been already separated for her, all lacking their green crowns. She looked up at Caspian, who cheekily faked innocence, and she thanked him with a smile, endeared by his gesture.

Sharing his strawberries had been a terrible idea, a very bad, _teasing_ idea. Her lips were driving him insane. A knot formed in his throat as they wrapped around each strawberry, only long enough for her to take a bite, a light shiver running down his spine as a droplet of the red juice slid down her bottom lip, quickly captured by her tongue. How much he wanted to kiss her, capture her lips and taste their sweetness laced with that of the strawberries, to finally feel their softness and put a stop to his imagination. His lips ached with need and all he wanted was to lean forward and end this torture, reaching its most pleasurable end, but he knew he could not and he contained himself, trying to push those thoughts away and distracting himself with another strawberry.

It was almost as if he was doing it on purpose, eating the strawberries with his usual nonchalant charm, sucking on his thumb as some of the juice spilled from the fruit, looking completely innocent and casual while her heart was beating wildly in her chest, eyes stuck on his lips. Was it terribly improper and immoral to wish to be kissed so badly? And she blushed, caught up in the heat of her own thoughts as she imagined just how passionate a kiss from the Telmarine King would be. No, this was not time to be thinking such thoughts, not when it was _him_ sitting right next to her. No, she had to keep those thoughts for when she was alone with no one to witness her foolish smile and mortified blush.

As they reached for yet another of the berries, his fingers brushed against hers, the bowl almost completely empty, a single strawberry left. They looked up at each other, eyes betraying their previous thoughts for one another, their contact leaving searing spots where they had touched. They looked away, fighting to keep their composure and battle the traitorous blush that now flooded their cheeks, hands retreating and leaving the bowl abandoned in between them.

"You can have it, if you wish, I ate plenty already" he spoke, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"And you would have eaten more if I hadn't stolen so many from you. You should have the last" Susan said, smiling shyly, her eyes flickering between him and the grass at her feet. Without a single word, Caspian placed the red strawberry in her hand, his eyes telling her he was set on not letting her refuse, and with a sigh of defeat she surrendered. The strawberry was too big to be eaten entirely in one bite, and she halved it with her teeth, an idea occurring to her as she looked at the remaining half in between her fingers. She leaned over the now empty bowl and pressed the half bitten strawberry to his lips, pushing it inside as he gasped in surprise.

"It waf yourf!" he complained with his mouth full, causing her to laugh, the King resentfully tossing a fallen leaf at her.

"Just eat it already" she told him, giving a sound of approval as he slowly started chewing, still huffing.

The hint of sweetness her lips left over the berry felt like the ghost of a kiss, not really helping his distress, but rendering the fruit much more delicious, nevertheless.

Monday. Normally Caspian would be groaning and sighing, completely unwilling to meet with the lords for another session of wasted words and reasons, but not today.

His first reaction to Edmund's idea was to laugh, the Just King waiting patiently as his friend went through his fit. As the Telmarine King slowly caught his breath, a chuckle escaping his lips ever so frequently, Ed explained the details of his plan, his lips twitching into an impish, victorious smile as he saw the bright spark of mischief shining in his friend's eyes, confirming he had found the idea appealing. The idea was brilliant, mischief running loose in a way that only Edmund could conceive, and he had to admit it was very tempting, if only by the mad fun they would have. One thing was certain: this would not be a common Monday.

They tiptoed as quietly as possible along the corridors, each holding one end of the massive firework they had just stolen, keeping their steps agile and scurrying down the corners with ease, Caspian leading the way. After turning several corners and crossing wide and narrow corridors, they arrived to a poorly lit passage, stopping in front of a slender wooden door. Caspian let a triumphant whisper at finding the door open.

"How are we going to get this standing, it'd be dangerous if we hold it" Edmund pointed out, looking around for something they could use as a makeshift stand for the firework.

"There is always a loose stone around here" Caspian murmured, kicking the wall softly. Having found a decent sized rock, they positioned the firework, aiming it through the door and inside the room, hoping the first impulse did not send it crashing against the nearest wall.

"Ready?" Edmund asked, holding a blazing torch, his eyes glistening with excitement.

"Do it" Caspian answered, taking a few steps back, hands covering his ears. The fire consumed the wick quickly, barely giving Edmund enough time to step back and cover his ears before a sizzling noise was heard, getting louder and louder, until a flash illuminated the corridor, the firework zooming inside the room, leaving a smoky trail behind.

The lords were growing very irritated, huffing and groaning as minutes passed by, marked by the King's absence.

"That's what we get for letting a kid rule a country" one of them commented, tapping his foot on the floor. The echo of the room intensified the sound of whispering, the men starting to share ideas and comment between themselves, eyes trained on the door, expecting it to open anytime and reveal the young King so they could give him a piece of their thoughts. Their mutterings were suddenly interrupted by a loud whooshing sound, which they could barely register, for a firework invaded the room, pirouetting in front of them, almost running them over.

The uncontrolled piece of pyrotechnics flew across the whole room, drawing long loops in the air, its course changed as it crashed against several chandeliers, ricocheting against the Council chairs and walls, its power allowing it to continue flying even despite these hits. The lords yelled and sought for cover, some hiding behind their chairs, others under them, the rest shielding themselves with anything they could get their hands on while covering their heads. Their eyes followed the firework as it made its way through colourful sparkles, colliding with one of the corners of the imposing throne before rising towards the ceiling for its last performance. The last explosion was magnificent, leaving a dark spot on the roof as green, blue, red and violet sparks lit the room and showered down, extinguishing midway. Silence floated in the air as the lords looked at each other in shock, some slowly coming out of their hiding places. Silence did not last long, however, for soon they were all shouting in outrage, shock and disbelief, complaints becoming a mass of incomprehensible words and yells.

Caspian and Edmund peeked inside with caution, scanning the area, ignored by the scandalous lords, who were too focused on their riot to notice anything. Muffling their laughter – quite poorly – behind their hands, the Kings ran away from the crime scene, entering the first room available – an old storage room – and burst out laughing. The plan had been a success and they had gotten more than what they had bargained for, the images of the scared yells and faces of the lords bringing them to tears, both Kings rolling on the floor, holding their hurting bellies.

"I have to admit, Ed, this was just epic!" Caspian commented in laboured breaths, trying to calm down from his hysterical laughter, failing in his task several times.

"Their faces, oh goodness! Did you see Lord Almien? His fat butt was sticking from under his chair, I hope he got stuck!" Ed told, joining Caspian into another fit of cackles.

"We better go. All that din must have called the whole castle to the Council Room and it would be suspicious if we don't show up as well" Caspian spoke, taking a deep breath.

"True, but let's take separate ways, our excuses will be more believable" Ed agreed, and both rose to their feet, snorting and laughing lowly as another flow of memories hit them.

"Did you hear that?" Peter asked as he met Susan in one of the upper corridors, having rushed out of the study at the loud rumble that shook the castle. "Do you think it was a catapult?" he added worriedly.

"Only one way to find out" Susan said, bolting towards the stairs. The King and Queen followed the crowd of servants, arriving to the cluttered Council Room, where the lords were still bellowing, fuelling the commotion.

"What in Aslan's name happened here?!" Peter exclaimed, making his way through the servants, who pushed themselves away to let them pass. Both siblings were astounded as they reached the doors, looking around at the deplorable state of the room, smoke fogging the air with a thin, bluish layer.

"Could someone explain what this is all about?!" a grave, accented voice reached them from behind, and both turned to see Caspian jogging to them, looking around in awe, Susan noticing he was making an effort not to laugh.

"A firework! Someone let a _bloody_ _firework_ in the loose!" Lord Tir shouted, his dishevelled clothes and hair adding to the picture of insanity.

"We were waiting for _you_ , and then this happens!" Lord Garrien hissed, throwing his hands into the air, his composure long gone. Caspian had to discretely pinch himself to not to snort at the several burnt spots the man sported on his clothes.

"I apologise, My Lords, I thought our meeting was scheduled for this afternoon, but really, how does a firework get in here like that?" he commented, turning as he looked around, frowning convincingly.

"That is what I very much would like to know!" Lord Garrien bellowed, dropping himself on his chair, red as a cherry, breathing with some difficulty. However, before anyone could say anything else, be it a complaint or a question, a creak was heard above their heads, and the massive, heavy, old chandelier – the centrepiece and the pride of the room – fell with a magnificent clatter inches away from the throne, shattering into pieces, candles and fragments of marble from the floor flying everywhere.

"Heavens! What was that?! Actually, what is all _this_?!" Edmund's slightly nasal voice was heard, waving his hand in front of him as he walked forwards, clearing his way from dust and smoke.

"A firework exploded in the room" Susan informed him, eyeing him suspiciously, the King pulling his best awestruck face, looking around with wide eyes.

"I suggest you go home, Your Lordships, there is no way we can hold a meeting here, not today and not in several weeks, it seems. I am certain you are in no condition to it either, this has been quite the experience" Caspian spoke, serious and collected, not letting out a single hint of amusement.

As the lords left and the dust finally settled on the floor, the four royals dispersed around the room, taking notice of the damages. Chandeliers and other decorations had been twisted, broken, mingled or singed, while the throne sported a large burn covering most of the sitting area, chunks of the wooden decorations darkened here and there, some bits having fallen off. In short, the room was a total, dust-coated chaos, and Susan had a strong suspicion of who the culprits of such destruction were; she would talk to them later. Right now the most pressing matter was how to clean this mess. Servants started pushing themselves to take a peek from the door, a small disturbance issuing as some of the old maids fainted from impression, or perhaps at the prospect of having to deal with such disarray.

"Well, I think this means the meetings will need to be suspended for a while" Caspian commented, examining the fallen chandelier, poking on the twisted metal. Susan turned to him as he spoke, feeling he had been somehow involved in this 'accident'. Yet, as much as she wanted to lecture him on the grave consequences of this tasteless joke, she could not, for deep inside herself she was content at the prospect of not having the lords around as much. Nevertheless, she had to talk to him. With a sigh, she thought it was good Tairin and the others had decided to go for a walk around the forest; as much as she knew Scorpio would surely complain of not being here to see this, it was better like that, this was not an image to be presented to guests.

Some hours later, they all decided to leave the room, after most of them started sneezing due to the puffs of dust that rose as they walked. Edmund led the way, coughing soundly.

"Caspian, hold on" Susan called, the Telmarine stopping mid-step to look at her.

"You and Ed were the ones who let the firework inside" she stated confidently, eyes trained on his reaction. Caspian dropped his gaze to the floor, though not for long, looking up to her with a sheepish grin the next minute.

"For the record, it was Ed's idea. I swear we didn't think it would make such a mess; we didn't even get one of the really huge fireworks however tempting the idea was" he explained, raising both hands in his defence. "The plan was to prevent today's meeting, though in that aspect we got much more than what we bargained for" he added with a winsome smirk. Susan was unable to keep herself from smiling at his boyish attitude.

"I should have known it" she lectured. "Be careful next time, or even better, do not include explosives in your next plan" she told him, her tone amused rather than scolding. "I think rotten eggs would have had quite the same lord-repelling effect without the mess, don't you think?" she added with a spark of wickedness in her clear eyes, chucking softly.

"You surprise me more and more every day, My Queen. I didn't think you capable of such naughtiness" Caspian remarked with a playful tease, the Gentle Queen laughing merrily as she linked her arm with his and pulled him through the door.

Her laughter was the best recompense he could have had today.

Having been told by the Queen herself about her liking for garden walks, Caspian made a point of joining or inviting her ever so often, revelling in the time he got to spend alone with her. They were now meandering across the main gardens, currently heading to the banister overlooking the city and the deep pitch separating them from it. Their conversation was carefree and light, King and Queen swapping comments about current events or the inhabitants of the castle. Scorpio had succeeded in being the main character of their talk, having gotten himself in a series of small troubles right after his arrival.

"... and then Gemini and I arrived, only to find him covering himself and dodging things thrown by my very incensed sister. Later on we discovered he had opened the door to her room without knocking first and had caught Tairin wearing just her bathrobe. Scorpio being Scorpio, he tried his luck and dared to joke about it" Caspian told, a smile appearing on his lips at the memory.

"Oh, I know, Tai told me, Scorpio spent the whole day moaning about being abused and mistreated. Apparently only Lucy took pity of him" Susan said with a chuckle. Earlier that day, she had found her sister comforting the Prince while he exaggerated his misery to the little Queen.

They continued to walk in silence, stopping to appreciate the view before them, the orange hue of the afternoon sun tinting the walls of the city.

"Caspian?" Susan called after several minutes of staring into the horizon, getting a hum in response. "Do you know the son of Lord Baranian? I think his name is Korian" the Queen asked, glancing at him.

"I do, why?" Caspian asked, frowning in puzzlement, cutely in Susan's opinion.

"He came to me this morning, wanting to present himself as my suitor" she replied with an amused smile. Caspian's expression hardened as he subconsciously clenched his jaw.

"Ridiculous man, thinking he can simply announce himself like that; not that it surprises me, he has always been so full of himself" Caspian commented, disgruntled. "You know, he has a reputation of being quite the womaniser, although not as bad as Zirid; my friend is incorrigible" he added with a snort. "Korian has lost fortunes in gambling debts and has been found roaming the streets of the city drunk to the point of not knowing where his house is. He even undressed in the middle of the street once. He would be terrible to have as a suitor and even worse as a husband" he told, his dark glare piercing the air in front of him. Susan bit back a giggle at his evident jealousy, the fact passing unnoticed by the irked King.

"Not to mention that he has a ridiculously big nose and has the constitution of a blackcurrant: small and round; rounder on one side, considering his oversized belly. That, and he is practically bald, his head covered in those tufts of greasy hair he is so proud of, while his arms appear to be sprouting all the hair missing atop his head. Also, I've seen horses with prettier smiles than his and surely his voice could annoy a deaf person. His eyes are of a nice colour, I suppose, which he took from his lovely mother, but this is his only remarkable feature, since I'm sure you noticed, his eyes pop out of his head like a frog's and they tend to look to opposite directions" Caspian ranted, successfully making the lord in question the most abdominal man in Narnia.

Caspian was upset. He could not stand the fact that this excuse of a man dared to be so forward in his intentions towards Susan. He hardly knew her! He saw only beauty but not the marvellous person she was. For men like Korian, she was a pretty doll whose appearance mattered more than her wit, her heart and her personality, while others lusted after the power of her royal status. Her laughter pulled him out of his irritated thoughts, and he turned to look at her, meeting her entertained gaze narrowed by her smile.

"May I enquire, My Queen, what amuses you so much?" he asked, huffing lightly.

"Well, your passionate speech on every single defect you could find on this man leads me to think you are jealous, Caspian" Susan told, her clear eyes filled with mirth. The former Prince looked at her very taken aback. He looked away, feeling a blush crawl up his face.

"I- no, of course not, it's not jealousy" he spoke, clearing his throat. "I- it's just- I've had the distaste of knowing him for a while; I know what kind of man he is and he is definitely not what he pretends to be. I know you deserve better, Susan, someone who appreciates what you are and who is good enough to keep up with you, not some petulant, walking sprout" Caspian told, his eyes looking deeply into hers. Susan's laughter ceased when she saw the seriousness in his chocolate orbs. Her lips curled into a kind smile and her hand reached to touch his, warm and delicate, ivory pale against his.

"Needless to say, I didn't accept his offer. I don't like pompous brats who declare their affections so easily; to think he expected me to agree even if this was the first time we've met!" Susan explained, snorting at the man's presumptuousness. "Thank you for being concerned though, it's very sweet of you" she told, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, her warm smile enough to lighten his mood and forget about that conceited prick completely. His fingers wrapped around the small of her hand, and they stayed like that for a while, holding hands and looking ahead, very comfortable with each other, despite the tingling sensation in their joined hands.

They resumed their walk some time after, another topic mingling and weaving into their conversation, which was dotted with laughs and jokes. They rounded the garden several times, not really noticing time flying by. A call from the distance interrupted Caspian mid-sentence, and they both looked at its source.

"High King Caspian, Queen Susan" the woman curtsied once she had caught up with them, throwing Susan a slight glance of contempt. "I had been looking for you, My King; my father came to discuss some business with High King Peter and I thought it would be lovely to share this beautiful sunset with you, Your Grace" the woman stated, throwing a flirty glance at Caspian through her heavy lashes, fiddling with her necklace absentmindedly and pointedly ignoring Susan.

Did these women not have anything else to do? Honestly, did all high-born ladies have to throw themselves at Caspian like flies to honey? First in the market, now this, what would it be next time, his bathroom? They had absolutely no sense of place – or propriety, come to think of it – since it was evident they did not care if there were other people around. What a shame, the conversation was so pleasant, as was the stroll.

"If you excuse me, I'll be inside" she told, rushing her steps as she left them behind, the woman sending her the fakest of smiles as he passed next to her.

Caspian stretched his arm to keep the Queen from leaving, but was prevented from it by the annoying woman, who grabbed his arm and clung to it, a silly smile plastered on her deep red lips. Caspian watched as Susan entered the castle and with an angered sigh he turned towards the woman holding his arm in her deadly grasp.

"I have to kindly ask you to let go or my arm, Lady Arella" Caspian said coldly, trying to keep his temper at bay.

"But, My King, we are friends, are we not?" the girl spoke in an irritatingly casual tone, trifling with his words and firing his temper even more.

"I am afraid there has been a gross misunderstanding; I do not remember having said nor insinuated anything which may have led you to think we had such degree of intimacy, My Lady" Caspian replied crossly. "You come unannounced, you irrupt into my privacy, and you behave with utter inelegance towards Her Majesty; what is worse, you assume I would not take any of this into account in favour of your company" Caspian noted disapprovingly.

"I am sure Queen Susan understood we were to be left alone, it was the proper thing to do" she said in that silly voice of hers, once again making light of his words and sending him a suggestive look that only succeeded in irking him more.

"With all the respect you have done nothing to deserve: I am not interested in your affections and I have to insist for you to stop trying to seduce me. I assure you your attentions have the opposite effect you seek. Also, I remind you Queen Susan is as much as your Queen as I am your King and your utter disregard and lack of respect towards her leaves me no choice than to have a word with your father. Such behaviour shan't be tolerated again" Caspian stated icily, imposingly, his expression emotionless except for his eyes, which were flashing dangerously at her.

"My King, you reject me when there are many men pursuing me, men who would give their entire fortunes to be in your place" the girl hissed, clearly displeased by his refusal.

"Your shallowness is then well matched with any of those men. You fail to see that I'm looking for wits and charisma, and you lack both. Why waste your time with me when you could be entertaining those very men with the attributes you display so generously" Caspian growled, sprinting after Susan without another word.

"How dare he!" the woman protested, outraged, left alone with her tantrum.

Susan was about to start climbing the stairs when Caspian called after her, slowing his pace as he caught up with her.

"Susan, I- I don't know what to say, that was awful. To be honest I am still disconcerted about her brusque intervention. I'm sorry if she offended you in any way, it would be terrible if your mood was spoiled by such a brat" he apologised.

"You did nothing wrong and thus you should not be the one apologising. I can't say her behaviour didn't vex me, but I would never let something so insignificant ruin what had been until then a very enjoyable afternoon" she said with a soft smile, proving her gentleness was beyond anything books could describe.

"In that case, would My Queen agree to join me for tea?" the King asked with an exaggerated polite tone, snatching a chuckle from her as she nodded.

"You surprise me, King Caspian. Was it not you who declared tea as the most repulsive of beverages?" Susan teased, causing his eyebrow to rise challengingly.

"And this opinion still stands, for I shall be having coffee. Yet, you flatter me by the attention you pay to my words, however trivial" the King replied with a wink. "Let's wreak some havoc in the kitchens by stealing some large quantity of biscuits" he joked, lips stretching into a foolish grin. Susan shook her head and laughed, taking the arm he offered her.

The sun set in a mesmerising display of colour and light as they drank their hot beverages in one of the balconies. In spite of everything, this moment of silent wonder was the perfect ending to their afternoon together.

Susan, Lucy and Tairin were conversing in the garden, sitting under the shadow of a tree. The boys had taken the morning off to practice a bit with their swords, their excitement quickly evolving into a sparring session, in what the girls could only qualify as a form of manly bragging. King Gaetan, Gemini and Zephyr were observing from the distance, the younger Archens having declined the invitation to join the unconventional practice.

Caspian sheathed his blade and approached his adversary. The young Archen Prince had tripped on a root and fell flat on his face, wounding his lip, which was now bleeding profusely.

"Let's call it a match, you need to get that sorted" Caspian suggested, offering a hand to his friend.

"Trust you to avoid getting hurt in a fight but loosing against the ground, Scorpio" Tairin sighed as they sat down, forcing the Prince to keep still while pressing a cloth to the wound to staunch the bleeding. Susan asked a maid to bring them some cold water and an herbal preparation meant to keep the wound from swelling.

"Do you think she will like to kiss me better when she comes back?" Scorpio joked, earning a swat from Tairin and a giggle from Lucy.

"Shut up or it will bleed more" the Princess told him, pressing the cloth further into his mouth to prevent him from speaking.

"Tairin?" Caspian called, interrupting the casual banter between his sister and the Prince.

"I have only just noticed that Rainidan keeps throwing discrete glances at you" the King observed, eyeing his sister enquiringly.

"Like a faithful dog protecting his mistress, hoping to get some affection perhaps" Scorpio commented airily, a knowing look on his greyish blue eyes. Tairin threw him a pointed look and turned to her brother, who looked at her expectantly.

"You forget he was the one who saved me that night in the forest all those years ago, and that King Gaetan sent him to look after me and protect me on the trip back here. He is a good man who is only doing his job" Tairin explained with a sigh, Caspian quirking an eyebrow at her statement.

"But you are safe here" he argued, hiding a small smile at his sister's irked eye-roll.

"He is a friend, a friend who got used to guard me after all the years I spent in Archenland. I don't mind him and I don't see why you should, brother" Tairin replied, brushing some dirt off Caspian's sleeve before looking up to him, hoping for him to drop the topic.

"Don't take me wrong, I don't mind at all. I truly appreciate his caring attitude towards you, but you have to admit that his glances to you are not just friendly; they are full of respect, yes, but there is a glint of something- _more_ " Caspian pointed out, holding his sister's gaze.

"If I may, I think dear Rainidan has warmed up to you and his concern goes beyond duty. His attentions are kept within boundaries, but I, too, have noticed he has a special spark in his eyes when you're around" Susan noted matter-of-factly. Tairin threw an urgent look at her friend, silently conveying that there was more to the matter than what she felt comfortable sharing at the present moment.

"Oh, Rainidan is so handsome and nice! I wouldn't mind him guarding me!" Lucy sighed with perfect timing, letting herself fall on Caspian's lap in a dreamy fashion, causing the others to laugh at her enamoured comment.

"Oh, my poor heart, I don't think I can bear the agony of not meeting your standards, Lucy" Caspian said, exaggerating a dramatic tone while holding his chest, to everyone's laugher. The Valiant Queen giggled amusedly and hurried to pamper Caspian and reassure him of her very positive thoughts on his good looks.

A few hours later, Susan and Tairin had found an excuse to sneak away from the merry party.

"Alright, we are alone, now you must tell me everything" Susan told excitedly, sitting on Tairin's plush bed and placing the tea tray in between them. "It's obvious Rainidan has a crush on you, as much as he tries to hide it" she added, reaching for a cup. Tairin looked at her dear friend in slight mortification as she accepted the cup offered to her.

"I know and it is terrible! I swear, I would prefer to be oblivious of the whole thing, like that I wouldn't suffer knowing I will never love him as he loves me" Tairin confessed, her emotions clear in her face and eyes, a feature she shared with Caspian.

"But at least he seems to understand you love Zephyr and he has no hopes" Susan consoled, reaching to pat her friend's arm. "He is very reserved with his emotions and it seems he has accepted he has no chance. I've never seen anything like it" the Queen then observed, taking a sip of her tea.

"He has always been very respectful and sweet, and I wouldn't have ever found out about his affections had I not listened on a conversation he and Scorpio had out of sheer curiosity" Tairin told, unfolding the memory.

 _They sat on one of the benches in the garden as they usually did after practises or before them, when Rainidan would try to convince Scorpio not to skip his training. Their backs were facing her and she tiptoed towards them, hoping to give them a good scare. She was a few feet away when she was stopped dead on her tracks by hearing her name in the conversation. Finding a good hiding spot, she curiously listened to the two young men._

" _What are you saying Scorpio, you're imagining things!" Rainidan told, looking away._

" _I don't need to imagine anything, my friend, it is all very clear. I am not the only one who has noticed how protective you are of Tairin" Scorpio teased, smirking smugly._

" _It is my duty to protect her, as would you; it's His Majesty's orders" Rainidan replied, yet the Prince remained unconvinced._

" _Rain, please, even the stupidest of men can see that you love Tairin, that it is not duty what makes you so passionate about her welfare" Scorpio stated. The knight looked away, taking a deep breath, and letting it out slowly._

" _By Aslan! You have a crush on her, I knew it!" Scorpio pointed out with his usual lack of tact, succumbing into a fit of snickers. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hold myself" he apologised as Rainidan threw him an annoyed look. "But really, mate, you should tell her; I'm sure she will accept you, she is very sweet and you get along so well" the Prince advised, patting his friend encouragingly on the back._

" _Absolutely not, I can't. She is a princess, a highborn, and I am no one. She is out of my league, my friend, knights do not marry princesses, not ones without a single drop of noble blood in their veins" Rainidan reasoned, passionate in his words._

" _You are nobler than many dukes, lords and barons – stuck up snobs – and she is not the kind of girl to consider such a thing as birth or social position, you know that. I think you should give it a go" the golden-haired Prince told his friend, trying to push some hope into his heart._

" _I prefer to keep her friendship and company than to share my feelings and ruin everything" Rainidan countered, and Scorpio admitted he had a point, though not enough as to bear the agony of unrequited love. "And I can't do that to Zephyr, he loves her, truly. Confessing my feelings to Her Highness would turn us against each other by competing for her affections. It would be like betraying him, his trust. I better keep my feelings to myself and have them both as my friends, than have them distanced because of love" he declared, his honey-coloured eyes shifting to his companion, who was staring at him in undiluted amazement._

" _You are a true knight, the noblest man I've met. You put honour before anything, even your own chance of happiness, it is admirable. Just don't let love pass by you unnoticed when it arrives, when that one girl sent to you by Aslan crosses your path" Scorpio spoke wisely, sincere on his praises and advice to his friend._

" _Until then, I will lock my feelings here" Rainidan agreed, patting his chest lightly._

 _And all she could do was run to her room, her thoughts confused and her heart beating wildly._

 _A few months later, Gemini celebrated his birthday in a modest party, nothing too big, but being the Crown Prince meant that even a small party had a great attendance of guests. Rainidan had had quite some wine, having participated in various toasts and shared drinks with a few of the guests. Scorpio, as could be expected, contributed to intoxicating his friend even further by pouring almost an entire bottle down his throat in one go, getting the poor knight in a state of dizziness he had never experienced before._

 _She had been taking a walk around the garden, hoping for a small moment of solitude and quiet from the noise inside, sadly thinking about her brother. Rainidan had noticed her all alone and joined her, enquiring about her wellbeing and sounding surprisingly sober even after so much wine. Tears glistened in her eyes and she could see he panicked for a moment, not quite knowing how to comfort her, extending his arm cumbersomely to pat her shoulder. He cleared his throat, apparently looking for the appropriate words to say._

" _Is it Her Highness' brother again?" he asked softly and she sobbed, tears flowing freely down her cheeks._

" _I-I f-fear he m-may be h-hurt, t-that they may k-k-kill him!" she spoke, unable to control her weeping. She was desolate, as she would get at almost every party, wanting to share her happiness with Caspian but knowing he was far and possibly in grave danger. It was probably this image of fragility what touched his heart, his arms enveloping her a moment later, patting her hair soothingly while she cried on his chest._

 _After a few moments, she realised she was probably constraining the knight and she took a deep breath, lifting her head and offering him a wet smile. The moon was shining over them at that moment and she could see him clearly, his concerned frown shadowing his eyes. She sniffed miserably and looked away in embarrassment; her current look – puffy eyes and red nose – was not how she wanted to be seen, even if Rainidan was a friend. His thumb brushed her tears away as delicately as his calloused hands allowed him and she smiled, making a mental note to thank him once the knot in her throat loosened. Everything happened so fast after that, she felt his finger under her chin, lifting it softly, and in a blink of an eye his lips brushed against hers, staying there for a brief moment, leaving her in utter shock._

" _I'm so terribly sorry, Princess, I- I don't know what got over me. It was awfully indelicate and I beg your forgiveness on my total lack of respect. I'll leave you alone now" he said, jumping apart from her as his righteousness returned to him. He turned on his heels and walked away. She stared at his retreating back, utterly dumbfounded. She barely registered what happened, just his words in the distance, unable to react as he marched away. She saw Scorpio crossing paths with him and asking him something, getting no answer as Rainidan walked right past him and vanished inside. Confused by his friend's reaction, the Prince broke into a light sprint to join her, finding her still astonished._

" _Tai, what happened? Are you alright?" he asked, leaning to take a look at her. His brows knitted into a frown as he found her empty gaze, her dark eyes staring absently ahead. In her confused state, she noticed some little panic in his face as he decided what to do and then took her to a nearby bench, holding her hand and telling her to keep breathing, almost funny in his alarmed concern._

" _I'm fine" she managed to say after some minutes and the blonde Prince sighed relieved, squeezing her hand after letting out a long breath._

" _What happened?" he asked, pulling an arm around her shoulder and bringing her to him in an affectionate brotherly way._

" _Rainidan, I-he- I am not quite sure what happened. I was here, thinking about my brother and then he came, and then I don't know and he- he- he kissed me!" Tairin explained, words not making sense inside her head._

" _Ah, I see, that explains it" Scorpio murmured, casting a quick look at the palace before grinning and looking back at her. "Well, a man can't hold his impulses for too long, my dear sister, and I think wine might have loosened Rain's hold on his" the Prince spoke with his usual jest, causing Tairin to laugh._

" _You don't even_ _ **try**_ _to hold them, Scorpio" she replied and he smirked, winking playfully at her._

" _You know me, I'm a man that takes things as they come" he told smugly, moving his hand in a careless motion, succeeding in making her chuckle._

" _I worry for Zeph. I really don't want to hide this from him but I don't want him thinking ill of Rainidan" she reasoned, groaning gloomily._

" _Leave that to me, I will talk to him and explain everything. He is a good man, I'm sure he will be very understanding" Scorpio assured her, placing a loving kiss on her temple. "Let's take you inside, shall we? You'll get a cold out here in that dress" he added, smiling kindly and helping her to her feet._

 _The next morning, Zephyr delicately told her Scorpio had explained the whole situation to him. He was aware of Rainidan's crush on her, having been told by the knight himself, and could not blame him either, knowing he had had a good quantity of wine._

" _Who am I to be angry at feelings I know are impossible to control?" he told her, always thoughtful and noble, making her fall in love with him even more. He then checked on her, asking her infinite questions to make sure she was indeed fine, adorable beyond words._

"I know Rainidan is a good man and I'm flattered by his affections. Any woman would be lucky to have such a wonderful man so in love with her, but I could return his feelings even if I tried; I have Zeph, whom I love with all my heart. I swear I would have fallen in love with Rainidan right after I learnt about his feelings, if I could. I would love to give him a chance if the circumstances were any different, and yet, I can't help to feel horrible for causing him such pain" Tairin told, looking deeply into Susan's eyes, hoping for her to understand the sorrow in her heart; if there was anyone who could, it was the Gentle Queen.

"Sadly, there is nothing to do in such cases, dear. Love works in mysterious ways, it comes when we least expect it and brings torture when unrequited. From what I've witnessed, he has accepted his fate, treasuring your friendship and having no hopes of it ever becoming anything more. It is outstanding since it's an almost impossible task to manage, and yet, he has. You have done nothing wrong, Tai, and even if it feels so, don't torture yourself by thinking what could have been different; you can't change the way your heart beats and if its Zephyr who you love, that is the truth and it can't be changed" Susan spoke, wisely and gently, putting the tray aside and moving closer to her friend. She took both Tairin's hands in hers and gave them a firm squeeze, her gentle words and her kind gaze extremely reassuring.

"We could always find him a girlfriend, it would be a most interesting project" the Gentle Queen said with a conspiratorial smile and they both giggled, Tairin's mood improving instantly.

"Thank you, Susan, it's really great to have someone to talk or just mess around" Tairin acknowledged gratefully. "In Archenland I had Myrina – King Gaetan's niece – and she has been a most amazing and supportive friend, but being younger, there was a limit to the matters she could advise or help me with" the Princess explained, smiling at the mention of her dear friend.

"I can truly relate. I never had many friends my age, and as much as I always had Lucy, I could not – and still can't – possibly discuss everything with her. I'm very glad to have met you, too" Susan agreed, both girls hugging each other sweetly, resuming their talk and adding new topics and comments to it.

A knock on the door announced Lucy before her head popped inside, the little Queen welcomed kindly by the girls, inviting her in to join them.

"You two held a meeting together and didn't call me! I feel rejected!" Lucy whined, pretending to be offended but was betrayed by her amused smile.

"Oh, but we didn't want to interrupt your _romantic_ stroll with Terin, my sweet" Tairin told, teasing the young Queen speechless, a darkening blush on her cheeks.

"He is such a charming boy, Lu, and he is melting in affections for you" Susan added, chocking down a giggle.

"I know, he came all the way here to invite me for that walk, and he looked so hopeful, so expectant, I just couldn't break his heart!" Lucy exclaimed, climbing on the bed. "I enjoyed the walk and he is very sweet, but there was not much of a conversation, not really" Lucy confessed, barely above a whisper, fiddling with her dress, hiding her bright red face from view.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Tairin squealed, embracing Lucy. Suggestions, advices, jokes, laughs and giggles filled the room as the three girls chatted, spending the rest of the afternoon together and leaving the group of men wondering just what exactly they could be doing.

 **AN: There you go peeps! This was such a fun chapter to write! My favourite part was Peter and Tairin's fight, it was just so fun to write such fiery tempers clashing and poor Caspian caught in the middle! And of course the romance, and the firework! Please tell me in the comments which bits you enjoyed the most, I love reading your comments!**

 **Cheers!**


	7. Chapter 7: Love Makes an Intervention

**Hello! It's time for another chapter and this one is particularly great, if I say so myself. I had a blast writing this chapter and I hope you all get to feel that excitement as you read!**

 **Just a little reminder: I do not own anything, only my original characters and plot.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7: When Love Makes an Intervention**

The market had always been one of his favourite spots for cold weather days, the mass of people roaming its streets keeping the cold winds from being too harsh, while the smells and the warmth of the fires and furnaces from shops provided a very pleasant sensation of comfort. Oil lamps looked like fireballs from afar, colouring the cobblestones in the floor and the walls with their orange hue, making the streets even more welcoming. He loved the incredible energy of the place; the shouts, the laughs, the curious and contented hums of people; to be surrounded by such a spirited boost of life and the sincere smiles he got from the few who recognised him made his heart proud at the clear sign that he was a good ruler to his people.

He had come alone, taken by the sudden desire to walk aimlessly and think, his eyes absentmindedly scanning the objects on the shops, stopping here and there to examine any interesting items. His stomach was the one enjoying this little stroll the most, sweet and savoury smells teasing his nose. Inevitably, he stopped at several stands, gathering a considerable amount of small paper bags, his hands warmed by the freshly roasted chestnuts he had just purchased.

He was passing by a colourful tent, full to the brim with all sorts of fabrics and colours, when his eyes caught the figure of a woman, someone he knew very well and would recognise anywhere. His surprise was tinged with guilt; he had meant to talk to her right after his coronation, but he got immediately caught up in the multitude of matters and duties requiring his attention, and he had hardly had time to think about anything else. And now Aslan had given him a chance to talk to her. With a small smile, he noticed she was not wearing dark colours; she appeared to be taking her widowhood with utmost grace. Then again, it was no surprise, she had always been one to make the best out of an unfavourable situation. Some of his anxiety ebbed away; hopefully she kept no resentment towards him.

"Aunt" he addressed her, unable to keep the hesitant tone from his voice and hoping not to startle her. Her shoulders tensed for an instant before she relaxed and turned around to face him. She had not changed; her intelligent eyes and sharp yet handsome features were the same as always, and yet she looked younger, lighter. She offered him a small smile before curtsying politely.

"I am no longer your aunt, Caspian" she spoke, pulling a piece of fabric between her hands and examining it.

"And yet, to me you will always be. The recent events, however tragic, have not altered the affection I have for you; you are still my family, even if not directly by blood" he explained, earning another smile from her. "You left the castle in such haste, and although I can understand your reasons, I would like to have the chance to help you, to provide a good living for you and the baby" he told, hoping she could see he was speaking from the heart. She looked at him for a moment, a soft smile on her lips.

"You are a very honourable man, Caspian. Thank you for your kindness but I- _we_ are fine. I have returned to my family's home, you need not to worry" she reassured him, proving she was still the strong woman she had been all these years.

"Miraz's mistakes were his and his alone, it is hardly fair that you were the one to pay the price of his ambition" he argued with a frown. A sigh escaped her lips and she laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, her dark gaze telling him she was touched by his concern.

"I have made my peace with the past, Caspian. My life now is peaceful and enjoyable; facing the ghosts and memories of my life in the castle is not something I want to do, ever" she confessed, knowing he would understand, and he did.

"So- um- how is your son?" Caspian asked a bit awkwardly, his voice uncertain but full of the unmistakeable hint of genuine curiosity.

"He is well, a clever little boy, although he is asleep most of the time" Prunaprismia replied, beaming lovingly. Caspian mirrored her smile. He could see she loved her son immensely, like the great mother he was sure she was.

"It gladdens me to hear it. I- um, I want you to know that you can count on me for anything you need, anything at all" he told, clearing his throat. "Please, I'll be glad to help" he added just as Prunaprismia made it to refuse, his voice acquiring a more serious and formal tone.

"Always kind and generous, I wouldn't have expected less from you, Caspian. I had the fortune to be born in a wealthy family; my son and I have everything we need and we are well taken care of, but thank you" she replied, her features softening, and for the first time, Caspian saw love in them, love for him, one that she had probably kept hidden in fear for her husband. Her hand reached forward and laid gently on his forearm in a reassuring although slightly hesitant gesture.

"You are a great king, Caspian; it was your destiny, no matter how others tried to keep you away from fulfilling it. It gladdens me to see you in the place you were meant to be, walking down the path of grandness you were destined to. Goodbye, Caspian" she spoke, proudly and sincerely. With a final squeeze to his arm, she turned on her heel and left, walking down the street and getting lost in the crowd. Caspian stared at the empty spot where she had been standing, stunned. Taking a deep breath, the King smiled, his heart warm with a newfound respect for Prunaprismia; she was a good person, she deserved a life without Miraz's memory hanging over her.

Lord Tir looked at his surroundings with a disgusted wince, taking notice of the crowd of drunken men and grimy surfaces of the bleak watering hole.

"I insist we should have chosen a less public place to gather" he complained.

"I already paid the owner to reserve one of the more secluded rooms for us; we are only waiting for the others to arrive. Stop fretting, we can't look conspicuous" Lord Bartrian lectured, pouring himself some more wine. One by one, a small group of Lords of the Council started joining them, until seven of them were sitting at a table, looking around and sharing some small talk.

"Well, I think it's time we take this somewhere more _private_ " Lord Bartrian spoke, catching the attention of the bartender, who motioned them to the back of the building.

Meanwhile, the royal family and their guests were gathered at the dining hall, sharing many laughs as they enjoyed their meal.

"Your Majesties there is-" a maid announced, interrupted by a grunt and a light push.

"Oi, pretty boy, this is important, I can't wait to be announced in such fancy!" Trumpkin groaned, glaring at Caspian from the door.

"Oh, a dwarf! A real dwarf!" Scorpio exclaimed, marvelled at the ginger-bearded Narnian, standing to take a better look from across the table.

"What are you looking so intently at, blondie?" the very dwarf retorted, causing Caspian to sigh loudly.

"These are the King and Princes of Archenland, accompanied by Lord Zephyr and Sir Rainidan. Your Highnesses, this is Sir Trumpkin, one of the Court Counsellors and a very close friend" the King introduced.

"You need to come with me, now" Trumpkin told him after his cumbersome bow to the foreign nobles, sending Caspian a deep, meaningful glare.

"What is it?" the King enquired as soon as the doors closed behind them.

"The lords, those who always cross you at the Council meetings, I saw them all gathering in a shady bar in town, you know, not the kind of place where posh pricks like them usually meet. Smells fishy to me" the Narnian explained. Caspian frowned, sharing the dwarf's suspicion.

"Take me there" he said, forgetting completely about his unfinished meal.

The room was not the best, but it was enough to host them more or less comfortably. At least the cracking fire and wine helped in making the room half decent.

"I believe you all know why we have gathered here" Bartrian spoke, raising from his seat and looking around at the lords, all six pairs of eyes on him. "It is revolting to see how the great work of our forefathers is being torn apart by this child and his revolutionary ideas of equality. We cannot let him continue ruling like this, unstopped, following his whims instead of reason!" the lord exclaimed, a chorus of cheers of agreement issuing after his statement.

"He has ignored most if not all our traditions, gone against the very foundations of our civilisation, disrespected not only the noble legacy of past kings, but everything we stand for!" Lord Tir added, his voice old and thick with bitterness.

"He is not like his predecessors, who knew and followed the order of things; this brat has no experience and has no respect for those who _do_ possess it and are much wiser than him. He's stomped on ancient traditions with his behaviour and outraging personality; this has to end, before our entire society crumbles!" Lord Prius – always one to get exalted easily – claimed hotly, meeting sounds of approval and a buzz of comments.

"That foolish old mentor he had, _he_ is the one to blame. He filled his head with all those fairytales and fantasies! Had he stuck to history lessons and politics, those freaks of nature would still be hiding on the forest!" Lord Harem spoke, slamming his fist on his knee, inciting yet another round of exclamations.

"That old tutor is only part of the blame. Let us not forget those so-called Kings and Queens, four children who appeared out of nowhere and now pry onto the kingdom's matters, unchecked! Who knows what kind of charms they use to convince the boy to do their bidding!" Lord Bartrian stated, the booming noise of a multitude of voices following suit.

"You believe in tales of witches and sorcerers, Lord Bartrian?" an ironic, accented voice said from behind the door as it was pushed open, revealing the young King to his lords. "I could have sworn you had just agreed they were 'just fairy tales'" Caspian added, meeting the flabbergasted gaze of all seven lords.

"My King, w-we were just discussing-" Lord Almien tried to explain, failing miserably to come up any credible story.

"Call it whatever you want, My Lord, but when it comes to questioning my decisions or my capacity to rule this land, I very much prefer to be told personally and not behind my back" Caspian replied, his flaring temper peeking hotly from behind the dark curtain of his eyes, yet cleverly kept from his voice.

"Sharing points of view and disagreements is hardly a crime, Your Majesty. We have been merely enjoying good wine and conversation" Lord Tir said, cleverly circumventing Caspian's accusation.

"I couldn't agree more, Your Lordship, but when said conversation is surrounded by secrecy it can be mistaken for plotting, scheming, and that wouldn't be good, would it?" Caspian parried, meeting the man's cunningness with some wit of his own.

"With all due respect, Majesty, this was a private meeting and we are still entitled to our privacy" Lord Bartrian spoke, clearly hinting Caspian was not meant to be there.

"Certainly, had you met at any of your homes, my intervention would have constituted an invasion of privacy, indeed. And yet, I find not less than _seven_ of my Council Lords gathered – under quite dubious circumstances – at a _public_ house, to hold accusations, complaints and disregarding comments not only about me but against the entire royal family. Tell me My lords, is that not enough motive for suspicion?" Caspian said, meeting Bartrian's death glare impassively.

"How _unfortunate_ would it be if your words – or 'points of view' as you kindly put it – were misunderstood by the casual listener; I, for instance, could accuse you of treason, of conspiring against the Crown, and have you banished, imprisoned or even executed" he added, glaring darkly at the men, dangerous, threatening, murderous.

"I remind you, gentlemen, that the Kings and Queens of Old are sovereigns of this land with as much right as I am, and do not deserve to be wrongly blasphemed by treacherous hypocrites like you. Nevertheless, I do not feel like ruining a perfectly enjoyable evening by having you all thrown into the dungeons, yet I may not be as generous next time" Caspian hissed, incensed. His scalding temper did not take away a single ounce of his imposing posture: shoulders squared, head held high, his flaming dark eyes gazing at the men from above, carrying what could be understood as an air of arrogance, but was no more than utter disgust.

The lords watched as the King walked towards the door, no sound coming from their open mouths.

"Ah, one more thing," Caspian said, turning to look at them over his shoulder, a hand resting on the rusty handle. "Contrary to what you seem so confident in believing, I am the only one accountable for my decisions; I am not one to be influenced or manipulated easily. I would have thought you of all people were aware of this, after all, your intrigues and attempts at influencing me never got you anywhere" he stated, his darkened eyes glinting with a dangerous hint of humour as his lips twisted into a satisfied smirk before he opened the door, slamming it behind him as he strode out of the overcast pub.

He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, storming out the gloomy pub in a blink, ignoring the faces and words directed at him. He came to a stop as he turned a corner, leaning his back on the wall while he caught his breath.

"Aslan, give me the patience and wisdom to deal with them, for if you give me strength I shall beat them to a pulp" Caspian prayed, looking up at the dark sky and the twinkling stars on it, hoping the Great Lion heard his plea. With a sigh, the Telmarine King made his way back to the castle, where he knew his sudden disappearance must have caused some concern.

A mid-spring cold spell marked the following days, light drizzle making an appearance once or twice, the sky covered with a very light coat of grey clouds. The Narnian monarchs and their guests were gathered in the study, the blazing fire in the fireplace providing them with heat as they indulged in their hobby or favourite entertainments. The Magnificent King was currently glaring at both Tairin and Zephyr over the rim of the thick medical journal in his hands as the young couple quietly whispered sweet nothings to each other, Tairin's quiet giggles disturbing the King immensely as he tried – and failed – to focus on the printed words of his book.

"I am trying to read here" he noted pointedly, one of his eyebrows raised in irritation.

"Peter" Susan lectured him calmly, sending him a meaningful look.

"I can't read with such noise" Peter countered, flashing his eyes at the affectionate couple.

"Let them be" Susan whispered tiredly, tapping his lower leg with her foot lightly, hoping it would keep him from whining any longer. The eldest Pevensie huffed and looked back at his book with a frown, staring intently at it for a moment before slamming it close when the couple started laughing quietly.

"You're doing it on purpose!" the King exclaimed, his annoyance clear on his face.

"If you are so bothered you can always leave, you are the only one complaining" Tairin retorted, her chocolate gaze challenging.

"You're throwing _me_ out? It's _you_ who should take your indecent spectacle somewhere else" Peter replied, temper rising. Fortunately, a knock on the door prevented the quarrel from turning into a fight, Rainidan entering the room with a small curtsy.

"Your Majesties, His Royal Highness the Grand Duke of Anvard and his family have arrived" the knight informed, the news causing several gasps and surprised hums.

"Oh? How come I didn't know they were coming, where are they?" Tairin rambled, her whole face lighting up in excitement.

"Right behind Rainidan, but he is blocking the door" a young voice commented from the corridor, earning a squeal from Tairin and a chuckle from Gemini and Gaetan.

A girl with a long mane of bouncy ginger curls and grey-blue eyes popped her head from behind the knight's strong built, causing Tairin to squeal again and jump from her seat to meet the girl in a fuzzy embrace, bursting into a full-speed rant in Archen dialect. Rainidan then moved aside, bowing at the Grand Duke, a man in his late thirties, his ash coloured hair hinting he had been blond once. His clear blue eyes were narrowed by his smile, arms opened in friendly gesture to address them all. Twin boys followed behind him, identical even in the mischief glinting in their bright, clever blue eyes, sharing a hidden smile as they stood close to their father.

"Oh, what a joy to have you all here! I've missed you terribly!" Tairin exclaimed, enveloping both boys in a hug, causing them to squirm in her embrace.

"It is an honour to be here, to be back in Narnia and meet you all. I am terribly sorry to have arrived so unexpectedly; we had a very sudden change of plans and I barely had time to post my letter to you. Had I known we would get here so fast I would not have troubled the postman" Lord Caelic apologised with a hint of humour, pulling a smile from everyone in the room.

"Your Highnesses, our days are made brighter by making your acquaintance. I am Caelic, Grand Duke of Anvard and these are my children: Taril, Ameril and Myrina, my eldest" the Archen noble introduced, bowing elegantly, a gesture mirrored by his children.

"My, my, little cousin, you are even prettier than when we left Anvard. Telmarine men will be lining up at the gates to catch a glimpse of you! Don't share many kisses or I'll get jealous!" Scorpio exclaimed, turning Myrina around, the girl laughing at his words, cheeks slightly tinted with pink.

"Don't worry, Myr, men in Narnia aren't as cheeky as this wind-head here" Tai commented, earning a glare from the Prince.

Room was made in the comfy sofa and armchairs for the new arrivals, hot beverages and cakes passed around freely. Lucy and Susan warmed up to Myrina almost immediately, having heard about her kindness and sweet demeanour from Tairin. Yet, the youngest Queen – always keen on making new friends – soon offered to show the twins around, having caught them sneaking glances at the view from the window, sharing excited whispers among themselves.

"Behave boys. I have eyes everywhere in this castle so don't try anything sneaky" Tairin warned as the trio exited.

"Yes ma'am" the boys answered in unison, as if rehearsed, twin troublemaking smiles on their faces as they marched behind Lucy.

"With luck they won't burn anything" Myrina noted under her breath, causing Tairin and Susan to laugh.

Edmund was half listening to the conversation around him, not quite interested at the topic being currently discussed. In moments like this the young King indulged in one of his favourite hobbies, which was observing the people around him. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed as Scorpio quietly made his way towards the door, sending him a conspiratorial wink as he slid quietly through the door, probably to try his luck and charm a few maids. Smiling at the Prince's antics, Ed turned his gaze back at the group of people in the room, his gaze falling on Lady Myrina. His brows furrowed curiously when he found her staring at the ceiling, her expression one of agonising boredom. With practiced inconspicuousness, the Just King got to his feet.

"Would you fancy a walk? I believe this talk will get even more boring" he suggested quietly, leaning slightly over the back of the sofa so Myrina would hear him. She looked up at him in surprise and smiled, nodding somewhat shyly. She whispered her excuses and got up, timidly allowing him to lead her out of the room.

"I don't believe we have been properly introduced" Myrina spoke as Ed closed the door behind him.

"Is there really the need?" he commented casually. "I mean, your father was kind enough to introduce you and your brothers, and I find my siblings and I hardly need an introduction nowadays" he added with a spark of humour, seeing her tense at his previous remark. Myrina relaxed at his small joke and nodded.

"Alright, but how do I know you are not King Peter?" she remarked, playing along.

"I'd take it as a personal offense if you did" he replied, making her laugh.

A comfortable silence then fell between them as Myrina's eyes wandered curiously around the garden. Edmund stood politely behind her, allowing her some freedom to explore and move around. It had been an interesting exchange they had had; usually, he opted for a more reserved attitude towards visitors, keeping within the limits of polite yet brief conversation. He could argue that he had offered to show her the gardens out of chivalry at seeing her so miserably bored, and indeed, that had been his initial purpose. Yet, something in Lady Myrina's attitude had relaxed his stiff, strictly diplomatic approach. He felt comfortable and surprisingly at ease talking to her, his witty remarks met nicely by her own clever streak. Her sincerity was welcoming and even amusing, the Archen Lady having already blurted some thoughts, pulling honest laughs from him at her embarrassment.

The gardens were charming, even despite the cold weather, and she allowed her eyes to wander around as they strolled quietly. Every now and then she would take a peek at her companion, the fabled Just King of the Golden Age. Admittedly, he was younger than she expected, _much_ younger; he could not be much older than her, if at all, however wise and grown-up by his past life. The history books she had read described him as a logical, fair, clever and skilled king, although the mentions about his appearance were scarce and lacking much detail. She had drawn many elements mostly from the few illustrations in the books to compose her mental image of the Just King; an image that was contested at present, for the King at her side was quite different from the one in the illustrations. His hair, for instance, was short and a tad messy, whereas his older version carried it long. She stared at his eyes for a moment, a light hue of chocolate looking somewhere ahead, piercing and thoughtful. As if sensing her eyes on him, he turned to look at her, and she quickly dropped her gaze, staring intently at her shoes and allowing her hair to act as a curtain in order to hide her blush of embarrassment.

"Careful" she heard him say the next moment before he pulled her arm, steering her away from a tall flower pot before she ran over it.

"T-thanks" she said, her face positively burning.

"Well, you seemed quite mesmerised by your shoes, I did not want to interrupt you" he replied jokingly and she smiled, relaxing a bit, though feeling quite silly. A small conversation developed after this unflattering moment, both of them relaxing and enjoying the talk, laughing comfortably.

This was a new development for him. He had always been the least social out of the four of them, and he had never been one to make fast friends. Caspian was the rare exception; they had become close friends shortly after they had met, perhaps because of how similar their thoughts and personalities were, or simply – as the Telmarine had put it during one of their many talks – because they were brothers of the soul. Upon enquiry, Caspian explained that it meant two people had a deep understanding of one another that went beyond affinity or shared experiences. Certainly, it was too early to tell if he and Lady Myrina would indeed become good friends; all he knew was that he felt surprisingly comfortable in her company. He took a moment to look at her as she inattentively played with one of her copper-coloured curls, her greyish blue eyes cast to the side while telling him some story; his older self would have considered her pretty in the Golden Age, back when adolescence had effectively kick-started his romantic interest in girls. With hindsight, it was better this way; the interference of bubbly hormones would have made this pleasant acquaintance infinitely more awkward. He smiled. The prospect of them becoming great friends was not bothering him at all.

 _There was a weird feeling in the air, something heavy and bothering she could not quite put her finger on. She tried to brush this thought aside as she pushed the ornamented door of her room in the castle, revealing her four posted bed, just as she had left it that morning; everything appeared to be in its usual place. She approached the mirror, check for any signs of illness, anything that could be causing that dullness in her chest. There she was, her crystal blue eyes staring back at her, wearing the same dress she had put on for breakfast, nothing amiss._

 _And then the mirror broke, shattering into pieces. She gasped and screamed, covering her face, the sharp shards scratching the skin of her arms and hands, little drops of crimson liquid staining the white of her skin. She then opened her eyes to find her skirt had shortened and familiar shoes were now wedged to her feet, white socks climbing up her calves. She looked around, fear, despair, sadness and confusion flooding her chest as she found darkness, the only clear thing into view being the shattered mirror. She could see herself in the broken pieces of glass, wearing her gray skirt and red uniform coat, her hair tied in the back, just like that day... She blinked and everything cleared up. She was standing in her room, back in Finchley, the room she shared with Lucy._

 _Tears rolled down her cheeks as her surroundings became clearer, feeling as if her heart had been ripped from her, as if everything she loved the most had been taken away. She had been in Narnia only a moment ago, how could it be that she was now in- A pained, raw cry scratched her throat and she dropped to her knees at the brutal hit of reality; she was back, back in this colourless, bitter world, with no way of returning back to her real home. And then, out of the corner of her eye she saw the Wardrobe, standing just a few feet away from her. She bolted towards it, fighting the fur coats and making her way to the back, her heart beating wildly, expecting the Western Woods to appear in front of her at any moment, her features brightened by hope. Disappointment washed over her as her hands found the back of the sturdy piece of furniture, solid and smooth against her hands, leading nowhere. Why, why was this happening to her, why was hope offered to her only to be ripped away her so violently!_

 _Numbly, she made her way out of the wardrobe, her legs giving up on her weight as she crumbled on the floor, curled tightly as sobs shook her. Her chest hurt with the utter misery and desolation and she felt empty of any good sentiment, anything that would be worth living for. She was alone. Her siblings were probably still in Narnia, along with Caspian and the others. Caspian. The mere thought of him twisted her heart in excruciating pain, constricting her throat as she cried, her own screams horrifying her._

 _Despair, agony, anguish, abandonment, loneliness; they were pulling her deeper and deeper into the sea of darkness enveloping her, not one spark of light to comfort her. She had lost everything._

She opened her eyes abruptly, finding Peter's deeply concerned gaze looking back at her, pale with worry.

"Susan! Susan, what happened?!" he exclaimed, somewhat relieved to see her finally awake. She was completely disoriented, vaguely registering one of his hands brushing her hair away from her face, while the other held her shoulder in a rather tight grip. It took her sometime to realise she was still in her bed, in the Telmarine Castle, in Narnia, eyes wandering around the room before falling once more on her older brother, blinking several times.

"Peter" she whispered, unable to speak any louder, and the King exhaled in relief, loosening his grip on her arms.

"Oh, Su! We were so worried!" Lucy told, hugging his sister close by the neck. "You were screaming as if under some kind of torture, we couldn't wake you up! You squirmed and tossed around, weeping in the most painful of ways" the young Queen told her sister, pulling away to look into her eyes. Susan stared at her, still in a bit of a daze, and lifted a hand to brush the cold streak of tears she had only just noticed on her cheek.

"Su?" a grave, slightly nasal, voice asked, and she turned slowly to look at Edmund, the Just King leaning over to look at her.

"I'm sorry, I- it was a nightmare" she finally said, smiling weakly at her siblings. The memory of such horrible images and feelings squeezed her chest and she chocked on some tears again, her trembling hands covering her mouth. Peter hurried to hug her tightly, her head resting on his shoulder as he rubbed her back in soothing motions. Lucy patted her hair lovingly, leaning closer while Edmund gingerly held her hand, squeezing it lightly, comforting her in his own awkward way. Her siblings were there, close, warming her heart with their love and care. The coldness of that terrible nightmare ebbed away slowly, cast away by the bright, warm flame of the love of her family.

Meanwhile, Caspian needed to move, and pacing seemed like the only available option at the moment as he glanced at Susan's door every few seconds.

Her screams had been terrifying, the ripping agony in her voice causing shudders to run down his spine. He had woken up with a start, having jumped out of bed and grabbed his sword before any coherent thought had the chance to form in his head. When he reached Susan's room, he found the three Pevensies already at the door, Peter slamming the door open with Lucy hot on his heels, while Edmund spared and moment to signal him to wait in the corridor. It could have been just mere minutes, turned into hours by her pained cries, sobs that shattered his heart, and he wished to be there with her, to do something – anything – to help her. The enlarged Archen family soon appeared from both ends of the corridor, looking sleepy and worried. Tairin led the way, pulling a robe around herself and looking worried. The situation would have been funny had the context been different; two royal families looking anything but regal, clad in their nightwear, strands of hair pointing in all directions. With all the calm and diplomacy he could muster at such late hour, he asked everyone to return to their beds, promising Tairin to alert her about anything that happened. Her screaming had subsided by then, and he sighed in relief, although still considerably concerned.

How long had she remained huddled against Peter, being comforted by her siblings, she did not know, but it mattered not. Her sobs had died down, as well as her tears, and she now focused on enjoying the closeness and warmth of her family, needing it the most.

"Should I call the physician?" a pleasant, grave and thickly accented voice asked from the door, forcing her to open her eyes, identifying Caspian's shadow blocking the light coming from the corridor. She smiled, even Caspian was there with her, even if indirectly.

"No, it's ok, she seems to be better now, but I think we should call him in the morning, just to be sure" Peter's kind voice replied, and she could almost hear his light frown in his voice. "Ed, take Lucy to bed and tell Caspian he can go as well, I'll stay with Su" he added, lowering his voice this time, speaking like the caring older brother he was, looking after everyone. Lucy moaned softly as she heard this, agreeing reluctantly at Peter's pointed look.

"Call me if you need anything" she told, placing a loving kiss on Susan's forehead before jumping off the bed. Edmund rubbed Susan's shoulder affectionately before he too got up from the bed, gently prodding Lucy out of the room.

After the door had been closed, Peter looked down at his sister, finding her clear eyes staring back at him.

"Let's get you under the covers, it's freezing" he whispered, moving away, stopping when her hand grasped his arm. "I won't leave, don't worry" he added, guessing the meaning behind the pleading look in her eyes. A few minutes later, they were both cuddled together as they did when they were children, her head resting on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her. Susan gasped lightly as his cold feet touched hers under the covers and Peter chuckled, whispering an apology.

"I don't want to return, you know, _there_ " Susan whispered moments later, tensing as another wave of images flashed before her eyes. Peter took a deep breath and pulled her close, pressing his cheek to her hair, a frown knitting his eyebrows together.

"Was that your nightmare?" he asked quietly and she nodded, causing him to sigh.

"I've had bad dreams about it too, but they are just that, dreams, and they won't become reality, not again. We have to hope, Su, living in fear won't do us any good" Peter said calmly, comfortingly, soothing her fears as he did years ago. Sweet Peter, always caring and kind, his heart holding such great love for all of them.

"Thanks Pete, for being here" Susan murmured, looking up at him.

"I'm your older brother, I'm _meant_ to be here" he half joked and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

Sometime later, the King of Old noticed his sister was dozing off, and slowly pulled the covers off himself, trying not to disturb his sleepy sister.

"You're leaving?" Susan whispered sleepily, causing Peter to look at her.

"Do you want me to stay? I can always sleep in the armchair" he replied, moving his head lightly towards the small piece of furniture and the Gentle Queen smiled, pulling the covers tighter around herself.

"For you to wake up sore as if beaten? I can't do that to you" she told. "And you snore" she teased, Peter sending her a hurtful glare.

"I feel so loved, both my sisters blatantly tell me my snores are unbearable!" he whispered in fake outrage, smiling as Susan chuckled; at least she was feeling better now. The King kissed his sister's forehead once more before getting on his feet, turning to make sure Susan was alright as he reached the door.

"Wake me up if anything happens, yes?" he told her simply, waving as he slipped through the gap of the door.

It had been just a nightmare, disturbing yes, but harmless. Everything was alright.

Caspian was awakened by a tingling sensation on his body, a bubbly feeling that crawled under his skin and through his muscles, driving sleepiness away. He opened his eyes to find his room barely lit, the sun only beginning to make its splendorous ascent on the sky, making its return after several weeks of gray, cloudy days. The King jumped out of bed and got dressed, exiting his room towards the courtyard, feeling he had to be there. In the corridor he met Lucy, who still wore her nightgown, the light green silk peeking from underneath the thick robe the girl was pulling around herself.

"Lucy, what are you doing up so early?" Caspian asked in a whisper, startling the young Queen.

"Caspian! I could toss the question right back at you, sleepyhead" Lucy joked with a grin. "I couldn't sleep, I woke up with a strange feeling of anticipation and the urge to go outside" she explained, her eyes sparkling with excitement. The creak of a door reached them and soon Edmund stepped out of his room, rubbing his eyes with one hand, while the other tried to flatten his untidy hair.

"What are you doing here?" he asked after his initial surprise, lifting one questioning eyebrow.

"It's hard to explain" Caspian replied with a big grin.

The Kings and Queen whispered their guesses as they walked towards the eastern courtyard, called by some certainty in their chests. The wind was crisp and slightly chilly, as expected at such an early hour, and they remained quiet, looking at how the bluish light of the early morning slowly gained some pinkish and violet palette, a soft orange hue burning slowly in the horizon. Peter and Susan joined them next, surprised to find them there, adding themselves to their silent watch.

The trees rustled with a light whisper as the first golden rays of sun peeked from behind Narnia itself, each of them feeling a pleasant shudder crawling under their skin. As the sandstones of the courtyard slowly acquired a warmer shade, a shadow appeared some distance ahead of them, blocking the sun with its presence.

"Aslan!" Lucy yelped as he stepped forward, revealing himself to them. The little Queen's welcome was effusive and warm as always, and soon the others joined them in their embrace, burying their faces in the Great Lion's golden Mane without a second thought.

The noise had alerted the other inhabitants of the castle, and soon, Tairin and the Archens crossed the threshold, stopping dead on their hurried tracks when they saw the royals huddled together around the magnificent Lion.

"Aslan?" one of the twins exclaimed, having grown up with stories about the Legendary King of Beasts. Aslan looked over at the group with his kind amber eyes and smiled, welcoming and warm.

"Greetings, friends from Archenland" he spoke, his voice rich, pleasant and grand. The boys ran towards him without a second thought, prodded by something simply unexplainable, and rounded the Great Lion with their arms, eliciting a chuckle from Aslan and a gasp from their father.

"Great Aslan, please, forgive my sons for their impetuosity" the Grand Duke apologised, kneeling regally on the spot, followed by Gemini and Zeph, who also dropped formally on one knee and bowed.

"There is no fault to forgive, Your Highness; those who love me should come to me without fear" Aslan replied wisely, his voice carrying no lecture at all. Scorpio then surprised everyone by dashing towards the King of Beasts, grabbing Myrina's hand on the way. The cousins sat at Aslan's side and threaded their fingers through his fur – shyly at first – feeling it was the right thing to do. Little by little, they all sat around Aslan, whispering their astonishment or simply silent, admiring the Great King with eager eyes.

Breakfast was served outside by the flabbergasted servants, who had not expected to find a lion, let alone one as majestic as Aslan, in the middle of the courtyard. If there was a chill in the air, they could not feel it, the sun rays warming the stones of the courtyard with the promise of a radiant day.

"Are you staying long, Aslan?" Lucy asked excitedly, cutting another slice of berry pie.

"I came on duty, dear one; I shall stay as long as it takes me to finish it" Aslan explained, Lucy's smile faltering a bit as she sighed. "Which reminds me: Peter, Susan, I need to speak to you in private" Aslan called, standing up to all his majestic height, turning towards the castle.

"Your Majesty, its time" he then told Caspian, and the King nodded, excusing himself from their meal and running down the opposite direction, leaving everyone puzzled.

Peter and Susan exchanged curious glances as they walked behind Aslan, waiting for the moment he deemed right to speak.

"A period of your life has come to an end" the Lion spoke calmly, looking ahead as if gazing into eternity itself. "You have learnt everything you needed to from this world, now you must return to your world to learn the lessons waiting for you there" he added after a small pause, turning around to look at them, his clear golden eyes tinted with sadness.

"You are to return to your world, all of you" Aslan explained, desolation ripping through the young siblings standing in front of him.

"Will we ever come back?" Peter asked with a strangled voice, fighting to keep the rippling cry vibrating in his chest from his voice.

"I'm afraid not, Son of Adam" Aslan replied, and they could see he was as pained as they were with the news. Susan sobbed quietly, Peter rounding her with his arms, containing the burning tears that were now blurring his vision, trying to hold on strongly for Susan's sake. The feelings of that awful year back in England returned to them with full force. Worse still, the absence of the hope of returning someday shed more darkness over their hearts, shattering them to pieces, breaking them beyond repair.

"Be brave, my children, for destiny never charges us with loads we cannot handle" Aslan said with great wisdom, despite knowing it would not lessen their anguish.

"Your Majesty?" Aslan asked, looking sideways. The eldest Pevensies turned to see Caspian stepping through the stone arch leading from the gardens into the small courtyard.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to pry" he said quietly, still taken aback by what he had just heard.

"Time likes to play such tricks on all of us" Aslan commented kindly with a soft, sad smile.

They were leaving, never to return. They were leaving for a place he knew close to nothing about and had no means to travel to; they were to be lost forever. He wanted to say something, ask if they had done something wrong to deserve such fate, but one look at Aslan told him it was not the time for questions. His heart was pierced by a cold dagger when he saw Susan's tearful eyes, glistening with pain, deep sadness dripping with each of her tears. Why was her to be taken away from him just as he had started loving her? Was there nothing he could do to keep her with him? Was their love never meant to happen in the first place? And he remained rooted to the spot, watching as Peter and Susan held each other, desperately trying and failing to bring comfort to one another.

"Is everything ready, Your Majesty?" Aslan's grave voice shook him out of his trance. He blinked a few times and nodded, meeting Aslan's sorrowful amber orbs.

"Let us go then" Aslan spoke, signalling him to follow him and give Susan and Peter a small moment of privacy. Caspian threw one more look at the siblings, unable to find the strength to accept their departure.

If only he had had the courage to tell her before...

The sun was starting to set in the horizon when a large crowd of Narnians and Telmarines gathered on the main courtyard of the castle, having been summoned from the village near the castle and the adjacent areas. They stood expectant and curious, murmuring among themselves. The rumours of Aslan's visit stirred excited murmurs among the Narnians and many Telmarines, while others expressed their anxiety over the still unknown reasons for their presence at the castle. The Lords of the Council were among this group and they gathered close together, frowning and snorting at the many attempts to guess what this was all about. Every now and then they would turn towards one another, sharing an idea on how to avoid any less than favourable situation that might be imposed on them.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Caspian appeared in front of the crowds, the magnificent Talking Lion walking elegantly at his side.

"People of Narnia, Aslan has returned to us today, into our welcoming embrace, with an offer that is meant to bring peace among our races" Caspian announced, his regal tone succeeding in bringing the buzz of whispers to a stop.

"Telmarines of Narnia: after much consideration, it has come to my attention that the new order of things brought by the rightful ascension of King Caspian to the throne might have been perceived as an imposition by many among you. Narnia is a land of justice and fairness, and it is for this reason that I have come to offer you the opportunity of a new beginning" Aslan spoke, imposing yet not fierce, inducing respect but not fear.

"It was about time someone realised we were _invaded_ by them, and that we had no choice but to agree to have our lands taken to their favour" Lord Tir commented, his hateful glare fixed on Aslan.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians as much as it belongs to us, My Lord. I think this matter has been much discussed already" Caspian intervened, his temper rising at the man's brazen attitude.

"Gentlemen, please, it is imperative for the better understanding of the matter at hand that hostility is kept at bay" Aslan appeased. Caspian nodded, taking a breath to steady himself. By then, the Pevensies, the Archen royals and Tairin joined them, standing quietly on the side.

"My offer to those who are willing is the chance of a new start, a new life in the land of your ancestors" Aslan spoke, gasps issuing from his words, murmurs and fear filling the air.

"We can't return to Telmar, it's been centuries since we left" someone in the crowd yelled, inciting yells of agreement, the volume of whispers rising.

"Your ancestors were pirates from another world, the same world than our Kings and Queens'. It was by a design of Fate that these pirates crossed to our world and arrived to an island, the very island where my offer lies" Aslan explained, silencing the murmurs. His words were met by a short moment of utter silence. Then, gasps and surprised cries emerged from the crowd; the air felt different, there was a tingle in the air. It was something unexplainable, invisible, something that was not meant to be touched but felt: magic. Aslan looked over to the lonely tree towering behind them, its trunk twisted tightly, rooted to the border of the cliff, flanked by the stone balustrade preventing an open free fall. Loud gasps of surprise escaped from the multitude, who could not believe their eyes when the tree moved slowly, creaking lightly as it untwisted, a small gap opening in the middle.

"I'll go" a strong voice agreed among the mess of voices, too familiar to be mistaken. Caspian searched the crowd for its owner, finding him already climbing the few steps separating them. The former General of the Telmarine Army stood in front of Aslan, firm and resolved in his choice. Coralee trailed behind him, holding onto her uncle's hand and doing her best to look as determined as he, but Caspian could see she was frightened and hesitant.

Caspian felt the impulse to try and reason with Glozelle, convince him that there were other choices, but he nodded politely at the General instead, accepting his decision. Even if he disagreed, a part of him understood Glozelle's reasons. Aslan looked at the King, amber eyes calm and reassuring, crossing with Caspian's deep chocolate orbs for a moment before turning towards the former Telmarine soldier in front of him.

"Glozelle," Aslan addressed him, walking towards the man, who dropped to his knee. "Your sacrifice mirrors your noble spirit, one of a man possessing an honest heart. It is for these very qualities that you are more needed here, in Narnia, where your example may be followed and your experiences learnt from by others. You are free to choose what you judge best, but remember General, it is not just your life in your hands, for another depends on you. Thus, decisions must be taken wisely, considering everything and everyone, so as to keep regret from the future. Still, if this is what you truly want, the passage is open for you as it is to everyone; it is your right and it shall be granted to you" the Lion spoke, looking deeply into Glozelle's face, noticing the hesitation in his soul. Glozelle frowned, looking sideways at his niece. His heart broke at the fear behind her charade of bravery, at the feeble encouraging squeeze she gave to his hand.

"We will stay; I will redeem my mistakes honourably by preventing others to fail where I have" Glozelle stated after a short moment of silence, rounding Coralee's shoulders with his arm and pulling her close; however uncertain, deep in his heart he knew this had been the right call. Aslan smiled at him and blew his blessing over them, whispering his promise of a prosperous future before returning to his spot next to Caspian, who was smiling sincerely at the General, admiration and respect shining in his expression.

A most curious occurrence took place once Glozelle had returned to the crowd with Coralee, an event that left everyone astonished and wordless, but no one more than Caspian.

"I want to go" one of the Council Lords spoke resolutely, walking forward and climbing the first of the steps towards the tree. "I am old and my family won't miss me, I will take the offer" he claimed, and Caspian was unable to utter a single sound, not even making the effort to keep his jaw from dropping. After this first confession several others issued, some lords even coming with ideas of their own, asking to be sent to other kingdoms, or suddenly willing to retire and lead a peaceful life in the countryside. Caspian shared a flabbergasted look with Aslan, knowing he was behind this unexpected – and most welcome – change. The Lion simply smiled behind his whiskers, a spark of amusement mingling with his naturally wise gaze.

It all made sense to Caspian now; this was the result of the magic Aslan had inspired on the Lords during their previous meeting some time before.

"I whispered into their hearts and these are the ones among them who listened. As per the others, their hearts are too hardened and deaf and they will continue to cause trouble, although I trust it will be to a lesser degree; fair and noble kings need opposition to know they have are on the right path" Aslan explained in a low voice, meant only for Caspian to hear, and the young King smiled, memorising the wise lesson.

A middle aged man with greyish long hair pushed his way through the crowd and reached the first step, Caspian recognising him as one of the Court nobles.

"I will accept the offer" he stated, earning a nod from his King and Aslan.

"So will we" a feminine voice stated then, clear and close, clenching Caspian's heart. Prunaprismia was now being helped by the elderly lord – her father – her free hand holding a small bundle of covers which cooed softly. Caspian observed as his aunt and cousin reached the top of the steps under the heated sound of whispers and curious gazes, his hand reaching forwards for a moment before falling back at his side.

It was not hard to understand her reasons. A new life, the opportunity of getting rid of the ghosts haunting her, it was definitely appealing. A new beginning, where she could steer her life towards whichever path she chose without being reminded of her husband, without being marked as the widow of a tyrant. Yet, the unfairness of the situation sickened him; two innocents carrying the weight of Miraz's deeds, blamed for his mistakes.

"Caspian" Prunaprismia called him, stopping in front of him on her way towards the tree entrance. "I know you don't agree with this, but it is for the best, for history not to repeat itself" she said, smiling sadly as she looked at the infant in her arms, the baby sleeping unbothered, oblivious of what was happening around him. The look in her dark brown eyes was full of meaning, gazing deeply into his, and he understood; he knew she spoke of _his_ story.

"Good luck" Caspian whispered through his constricted throat, earning a smile from his aunt before she marched towards the tree once again, vanishing as soon as she crossed the hole, to the gasps of all present.

There were frightened whispers arising from the crowd, who remained unconvinced and suspicious of what laid behind the magical door once they stepped through it.

"How do we know this is not leading us to our death" a Telmarine man asked, voicing everyone's concern. Peter looked at Susan, questioning and knowing at the same time; she had felt it too: it was time, it felt right.

"We will go" he stated, stepping forward, looking over at the crowd.

"We will?" Edmund asked him, unwilling to believe his brother's words, just as Peter himself was.

"Our time is up" Peter replied gravely, his blue eyes assuring his brother he was serious.

"But, we will come back, right? I mean, we already did once" Lucy spoke, her fierce hope shining brightly in her eyes, as always.

"You two will" Susan said softly, placing her hand on her sister's arm, smiling sadly. Lucy opened her mouth to reply, but was cut by Peter's voice.

"Come on, it's time to go," he said gently, motioning them to start walking.

 _All you can do is try to know who your friends are, as you head off to the war..._

"After all, we are not really needed here anymore" the Magnificent King added, having shortened the distance between him and Caspian, his hand pulling Rhindon off his belt and placing it in the Telmarine's hands, looking at him proudly, from King to King.

"You are a great king, Caspian, Narnia could not be in better hands" he praised sincerely, offering him a small smile.

"I will treasure this forever" Caspian replied fiercely, Peter's words and actions carrying great meaning to him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Peter replied, his grin growing a tad bigger, and both shook hands as their silent farewell.

Lucy approached Trumpkin after bidding her goodbyes to the others, her chest knotted tightly as she bowed to her Dear Little Friend.

"Good luck" he whispered, uneasy and fidgeting. Lucy then sighed and hugged him, telling him how she would miss him dearly, the dwarf admitting he would feel the loss of her company. After a teary smile, the young Queen curtsied in front of Reepicheep, the mouse bowing elegantly with a flourish of his minuscule sword.

"I will keep Her Majesty's memory in my heart until your return and beyond" he spoke, Lucy containing the urge to hug him as well, knowing it would go against his pride and pathos.

Glenstorm distanced himself from the others and approached Aslan quietly, bowing elegantly to the Great Lion before speaking.

"Majesty, it is my duty to watch the stars, yet it is also to inform you; yesterday's readings could not be done. The stars, they were scattered, unclear, contradicting, and it was impossible to predict anything. It was as if a fine cloud covered them, even if the night was clear" he spoke, his voice calm and husky, as usual. Aslan listened attentively to his words, analysing the situation.

"Thank you, Sir Glenstorm, for telling me this" he told kindly, returning to his ponderings a moment later. It was not usual for the stars to act so unlike themselves, to keep future concealed behind them. Could it be...?

Tairin watched as the four Pevensies walked closer to the door in the tree, grasping Zephyr's sleeves tightly and swallowing hard through the tightness in her throat, a tight knot that seemed to spread to her chest with each breath. She looked over at her brother. Caspian was rooted to the spot, tense with grief, eyes locked on Susan. It was so evident he loved her, as much as she loved him; why was this love condemned, forced to be forgotten?!

Susan looked ahead, to the massive tree that was about to take her away from her true home, from any vivid colours and emotions and into the grey prison of fear and coldness. She had tried with all her might not to look back, failing as she turned slowly, crystal clear eyes crossing with dark chocolate and staying there, something strong, quiet but electrifying flowing through the space between them. Mustering all her strength, she tore herself from his captivating gaze, focusing back on the path ahead, on her siblings, knowing it would be worse if she allowed herself yet another peek at the handsome King.

 _Started out as a feeling..._

He loved her, truly and deeply, even if he had been ignorant of such a feeling all his life. And now, she was slipping through his fingers like water; he was unable to keep her close him, tell her about his feelings, protect her. Why was fate tearing them apart when such bond had been created, when he had completely abandoned his heart to her care and which she would take with her, leaving a cold, empty void in his chest? Had this been wrong? Were no ties other than friendship to be formed between their worlds? She, her siblings, they belonged to Narnia as any tree, centaur or even he himself did; this was their home, where they could truly be themselves, why were they sent back now?

 _...which then grew into a hope..._

His heart jumped in a frantic beat as she looked back at him, agony staring into pitiful misery as their eyes met, his love for her flagrant in his eyes, begging her to defy destiny and stay, cling to him and refuse to go. He wanted to hold onto her forever and never let go, just to keep her at his side forever. But how was one to go against Fate, against Aslan? And then she looked away, and he knew she did so to prevent herself from more pain, the same kind of that slicing his heart into nothing.

 _...which then turned into a quiet thought..._

What if he ran with them, held onto her hand and crossed to their world? He would, with no hesitation; for her, he would forget his kingdom, his people, his crown, everything that mattered now was her.

 _...which then turned into a quiet word..._

"No"

 _...and then that word grew louder and louder..._

"Don't leave..."

 _...till it was a battle cry..._

"Susan!" he cried, startling her and causing her to turn back at him, stopping halfway through the distance to the tree. In two long strides he met her and gently grabbed her by the shoulders, his eyes never leaving hers. He looked deeply into her eyes, love beating into his dark orbs, fervent and intense.

"I- I wish we had more time together, you- I- we had to- I don't want you to go, I _cannot_ let you go!" he whispered, words stumbling into his mouth, his own feelings too tangled and mighty to be tamed.

"It is my destiny, the path that I have to follow, Caspian. Maybe there will be a way for me to come back one day; if you call me, with your heart, I'll come back, so this isn't really goodbye" she whispered back, gently touching his chest, right above his heart, her brows crunched into a desolate frown as she tried to smile, managing a sad, kind smile.

Aslan watched them with interest, noticing the glint in their eyes, the strong energy that flowed between them, and he smiled to himself; not even the stars could predict love.

Susan smiled once more and pushed herself away from him, holding onto the feeling of his hands, to his scent, storing in her memory for when she would be _there_ again. Caspian curled his fists as soon as she stepped back, knowing there was nothing he could do. He wished to go after her, his courage prodding him to follow his heart, and yet he could not move, unable to rebel against Aslan more than he had already.

 _Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light..._

A pained sigh left his lips as the four Pevensies turned towards the tree, taking deep breaths of courage, ready to step across worlds, across Time itself. Susan held Lucy's hand, squeezing it tightly, looking down and nodding bravely. Both girls fought back their tears, breath stuck in their throats, coming out as shaky sniffs and whispered weeps.

 _Let your memories grow stronger and stronger, till they're before your eyes..._

Their strolls in the garden, the laughs, the conversations, the teases, the blushes, the one almost-kiss under the rain, the uncomfortable moments, the stinging in her cheek after his daring stolen kiss… Everything came to her with force, clear, vivid. A kiss, that one moment she had imagined so much and yet avoided for some reason. Something bubbled in her, incredibly empowering and irrational, and she found herself dropping Lucy's hand and rushing back to where Caspian was, embracing him, pressing her lips to his; nothing else mattered but him.

Time stopped. All he could feel were her lips on his, their smooth softness beyond anything his mind could imagine. Caspian overcame his shock a few seconds later, his arms immediately rounding her as he responded the kiss. All the hesitation, the doubt, it vanished as he passionately claimed her lips, hungrily kissing her back. It was clear now: she loved him back.

The moment he wished to last forever, however, came to an end, his lips missing hers the moment she pulled back. Their gazes met for a split moment before she leaned against his shoulder, pulling him into a warm, loving embrace. If only he could never let her go, but just as the kiss, their embrace ended much too soon. He placed a delicate kiss on her exposed shoulder, inhaling her scent and keeping both her perfume and taste in his memory, her touch and warmth as a token, something he would never forget.

Peter smiled. The heavy mood of departure kept his brotherly jealousy from bristling up and he preferred to let them be; it was _their_ goodbye. It had been there all this time, he had seen it in their stolen glances, in the shyness which sometimes tinted their moves, in the hidden blushes that had not been all that well-concealed; there was a beating attraction – love even – drawing them closer and closer. It had always been clear, yet he had not wanted to see it, his issues regarding Caspian clouding his judgement on everything involving the Telmarine King.

"I think when I'm older I'll understand" Lucy commented in a low voice, a light wince crumpling her features as she looked over at her sister and Caspian. Peter chuckled.

"I'm older and I don't think I _want_ to understand" Edmund replied, looking at the scene with mild disgust, uncomfortable with any display of affection, as usual.

 _... it's just a feeling and no one knows yet..._

For the second time she tore herself away from him, turning to look at him with one last smile before she joined her siblings at the base of the tree. Her heart felt a bit lighter, carrying the sweet memory of their kiss and the candid softness of his lips. Her chest fluttered with a tingling bliss that drove sadness and despair away for a moment, giving her some strength to continue ahead.

 _...but just because they can't feel it too, it doesn't mean that you have to forget..._

No matter what happened, no matter how much anguish would be poured into her, she would never forget, anything, anyone; she would always be a Narnian in her heart, and that could not be taken away from her.

And they went, stepped closer and closer, the dark bark of the tree surrounding them while the Narnian view still stretched in front of them. They closed their eyes, keeping that brilliant, colourful sight in their heads just a bit longer before they were tossed back to the drab reality of London, taking the last breath of fresh, magical air. For a moment they waited for the magic to vanish into the sound of the filled underground station or the bustle of people in the street, maybe even the smell of their home in Finchley, but it did not come.

Being the one leading the way to the tree, Peter was the first to experience the strange sensation, followed by Edmund. Both brothers opened their eyes and reached ahead, hands pushing against something invisible to their eyes. The boys pressed further, Lucy and Susan stepping on their heels, pushing against the thing in front of them. It felt like silk and water – a barrier, hard and elastic – that was preventing them to go through no matter how hard they pushed. Peter and Edmund tried to force it, but it only resulted in the four of them being shoved back with impressive strength, causing the siblings to stumble back into the courtyard; it was almost as if Narnia wanted them to stay.

The tree then twisted back into its original form, sealing the door and leaving them staring at it for an instant before turning to Aslan, confusion written on their faces. Before any of them could utter a word, yelps and cries vibrated in the air as a strong current of wind swept over the courtyard. Dust thrashed around in the air, furiously carried by the rash wind, while the leaves on the trees rustled with a deafening sound, branches threatening to snap. The strong gust then gathered into a swirl that enveloped Aslan, messing his mane, whispering loudly in his ears. Aslan remained unmoved, calmly looking into the swirl, as if gazing into someone. He then nodded and whispered something, upon which the whirlwind came to an abrupt stop and dissolved into nothing, leaving them all dishevelled and bewildered.

"No one can tell what future beholds, for that is the privilege of Fate and Time. Yet, there is some powerful magic – so much that not even I can control it – and it can change Destiny's own writings. Narnia wants you to stay, Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve, and I cannot – nor _wish_ not – go against Her will" Aslan explained once calm had returned. He looked at the Pevensies, his eyes lit with a warm hue of amber: happiness.

"So, we are staying forever?" Lucy asked, excitement bubbling inside her, her ocean-blue eyes staring into Aslan's with immense hope.

"Yes, dear one, you are" Aslan replied, smiling fatherly at them, his eyes glinting with the undeniable love he had for them.

Cheers erupted from the crowd after some moments of gobsmacked silence, adding to the laughter that erupted from the siblings, who had been taken by an indescribable feeling of ecstasy and relief; they were staying, forever, in their true home, where they belonged. Lucy was giddy with a surge of emotions, bouncing and squealing in sheer joy, approaching Aslan and hugging him dearly, whispering her blissful gratitude. Her siblings soon joined her and Aslan chuckled, nuzzling each of them.

Fauns started singing, clapping and using any instruments lying around, while many among the Telmarine crowd produced food and drink and improvised dance steps to the music. The mood turned from chilly and glum to merry and inviting, spirit-lifting and contagious in its jolly nature. It did not take long for Lucy and Tairin to join the dance, the girls pulling Caspian and the Archens along, clapping, laughing, dancing to whatever steps they could think of, simply celebrating the turn of events.

Sensing the need of a private moment, Edmund smiled and went to speak to the Professor, who was gaily clapping to the fauns' rhythm.

"Peter, Susan," Aslan told, turning to look at the eldest siblings, who were still sitting at his side.

"Lessons lay ahead, my children. Narnia has assumed the task of teaching them to you, and in Her wisdom, She will know when you need to learn them and how to place them in your path. It is up to you to make the most out of it" the Great Lion told, and they nodded seriously in agreement.

"We will, Aslan" Peter vowed, smiling genuinely in great glee, yet remaining kingly and regal in his posture; a true King of Narnia. Aslan smiled proudly, his gaze remaining on Peter only for a few seconds before turning to Susan, the Gentle Queen tensing slightly in anticipation. Quietly, Peter bowed at Aslan and walked away to join the dancing crowd; Aslan's next piece of advice was meant for Susan's ears only.

"Experiences, feelings and particularly people come into our lives for a reason, not when we want them, but when we _need_ them. There are things we cannot control, dear one, and we will not always find a logic explanation to every situation, simply because they need to be felt, not reasoned. There is one powerful magic, for instance, so strong and unpredictable, that it can subdue the bravest and toughest of men, yet it brings so much delight and joy when we welcome it in our hearts, that we become aware of its presence only when we have inevitably fallen into it; we call it Love" Aslan told her, looking deeply into her eyes.

Susan felt as if he could see through her; no secrets, no excuses. No words were needed at that moment; she could see the truth peeking behind the warm pools of amber in his orbs. Her gaze dropped as a blush crept up her cheeks, her crystal eyes stealing a glance at the Telmarine King. Their gazes met for a split moment, and even from the distance she could notice the passion in his eyes, the expectation. She quickly looked away, suddenly embarrassed by the intensity of his stare.

"We learn through discovery, child. You must open your heart to new experiences in order to understand them, dear one" Aslan whispered, sage and gentle in his advice. "Well, I believe we have deprived the party from our presence long enough, shall we?" he then offered, understanding the confusion currently tormenting her, and she agreed with a smile, both walking towards the joyful multitude, welcomed by cheers and praises.

Instruments were soon brought over, and wine circulated generously among the crowd, pleasing everyone and enhancing the already lively ambiance, which became a massive party, masses of people joining in and filling the small courtyard to full capacity.

Caspian approached Peter as the Magnificent King shared a light-hearted chat with King Gaetan.

"Ah, King Caspian, you arrive just in time to keep King Peter company while I chase after another serve of that fantastic wine some dwarves have just brought in" the plump King commented before disappearing into the crowd.

"For his sake I hope they have not tampered with the wine" Peter told with a smile, finishing his own drink. Caspian looked at him curiously. "Dwarves like to mix herbs and other mildly alcoholic ingredients into wine and it takes some getting used to" Peter explained with a look that left no doubt he spoke from experience.

The pause that followed made the awkwardness between the two men painstakingly obvious.

"I think you will need this more than I do" Caspian spoke at last, his lips turned into a small smirk as he handed Rhindon back to its rightful owner. Peter looked taken aback for a split moment before he too broke into a smirk.

"I take back only my sword, the words you can keep, for I truly meant them, Caspian" the Magnificent King told sincerely, his voice husky but laced with warm kind-heartedness as he offered Caspian his hand to shake.

"I still need time to get used to not being the only High King anymore, but sharing title and duties with a _friend_ definitely makes things easier. I hope we can leave the past in the past and start anew" Peter said, deep respect flowing between them as they shook hands for the second time that day, this time to mark the beginning of their friendship, one they hoped to grow stronger and solid over time.

In the end, it really had been just a nightmare.

 **AN: Hope you guys liked it! I am particularly proud of this chapter and how everything came up, especially the kiss! I know you had all been waiting for it, and to be honest, I could not wait to write it either!**

 **Please review and let me know if you have any suggestions!**


	8. Chapter 8: Foreign Guests

**Hello guys! God, I'm sooooo sorry it has taken so long! As I mentioned in my author's note, I started a new job and that's why I haven't had much time to write. But enough excuses, the chapter is here! I really hope you like it! We meet some interesting people in this chapter and I would love to read your comments/opinions on them. Also, some good news: I already have a bit of the next chapter written, because I realised this chapter was a tad too long and decided to end the chapter sooner, thus leaving the extra bit for next chapter. I will try my best to work on it during my free time, although tiredness is currently my greatest enemy -_-**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8: Foreign Guests, Foreign Feelings**

Life started late at the castle the next morning.

Opting for an informal, more intimate breakfast, the royals gathered in the study, allowing themselves to indulge in the lazy mood left from the evening of revelry. The celebration had lasted into the early hours of the day, and they had all gone to bed nearly at dawn, giddy with happiness and ears still ringing with the fauns' music. Time had passed imperceptibly among laughter, dancing and sheer enjoyment, sweet wine passed around generously, perhaps a tad _too_ generously, Caspian thought, rubbing his temples in an effort to soothe his headache.

The Faithful King cracked an eye open to look at his fellow Kings, biting back a chuckle at their miserable state, not unlike his own. Edmund and Peter had begrudgingly left the comfort of their beds to join them for breakfast, groaning at the bright morning light seeping through the large windows, earning a grunt of agreement from Scorpio. Thus, the heavy curtains were drawn to a hum of approval from a significant number of people in the room. And yet, not even the pain of their splitting headaches caused any of them to regret the previous night of carefree partying, and they all grinned as much as their throbbing heads allowed it whenever the topic was brought up.

The mood in the room was greatly improved after everyone had had a few cups of strong tea or coffee, and conversation soon filled the room along with the chinks of cutlery and plates.

"I must say, I do not remember the last time I had this much fun" Lord Caelic commented with a contented sigh. "It is only a shame that my dear brother could not be here to share this most magical moment with us; after all, it is not every day one has the privilege of meeting Aslan in person" he added as an afterthought.

"That is, if he doesn't jump on a carriage the moment the news reach him" Tairin joked. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if we get flooded by mail from all foreign dignitaries once the word of your return stretches far and beyond" she said further, nodding to the Pevensies and taking a bite of her scone.

"I have been thinking about this, actually. The notion of five monarchs with equal powers can be particularly confusing, especially when it comes to diplomatic relations. I think it is safe to expect many foreign sovereigns to be apprehensive by all the changes happening recently" Susan noted, dutiful even during her spare time.

"Well, I had been toying with the idea of throwing a proper state ball for some time, and I think this is the perfect opportunity; think about it, the first grand soiree of a new era to mark the occasion of your permanent return to Narnia and my sister's engagement. Nothing conveys diplomatic goodwill better than a celebration full of pomp and circumstance" Caspian suggested, taking a sip from his coffee. Lucy let out a happy squeal at the idea, almost spilling her tea with the excitement.

"Oh, that is a great idea! I love balls and it's been so long since we had one!" she exclaimed, and they could almost see the million ideas popping in her head.

"It certainly is a practical idea, not to mention that this castle hasn't seen a good party in ages. I just feel a bit self-conscious; it should be just the four of you sharing the limelight" Tai commented, accepting a fresh cup of tea from Zephyr with a smile. "What do you think, Susan?" she asked, turning to look at her friend. Caspian shot a curious look at the Gentle Queen, dark eyes searching for hers.

"I think it's a good idea" she agreed with a smile, shifting her eyes to Tairin as soon as she caught Caspian's glance on her, not for the first time that day.

"Excellent, then we just need to agree on when to do it" Caspian observed, noticing Susan's reluctance towards him. Taking another sip of his beverage, the King decided to ignore the needle piercing his heart and focus on the topic at hand.

"I say a month from the date the invitations are sent. It gives guests a reasonable delay to confirm their presence and organise the trip, and it gives us enough time to make all the necessary arrangements" Tairin commented, the tension between her brother and her best friend not passing her notice.

"Balls are great to strengthen fraternity ties with foreign countries, especially foreign girls" Scorpio remarked with his usual cheek. The bright smirk gracing his features did not last long, though, for Tairin kicked him under the table, causing him to spill his tea, much to everyone's laughter.

"I only think we can find another excuse for the ball, I mean, I don't think we deserve such a fuss" Peter admitted once the giggles and chuckles had subsided.

"I disagree," Caspian said, looking at Peter in the eyes. "You are important to Narnia, to all of us; without you this new era would not have been possible. Your influence in Narnian history is undeniable and now you were given the chance to be part of Narnia's future. You _belong_ here, this is your home, this date must be remembered in books as one of biggest celebrations – if not the biggest – Narnia has witnessed in 1300 years. So please, do not deny us and everyone out there the pleasure of welcoming you all back as grandly as you deserve" he explained eloquently, leaving the siblings speechless with emotion.

"Wow, thank you Caspian, that was actually quite beautiful" Peter told, touched by the Telmarine's sincerity.

"Peter pleaaaasee" Lucy moaned, walking over towards the eldest Pevensie and looking up at him with puppy eyes, her lower lip sticking out in a pout. The Valiant Queen looked extremely adorable in Caspian's opinion, and he doubted Peter would be able to resist such face, knowing he himself would not. The Magnificent King took a deep breath and cast a sideways look at his little sister.

"I have already agreed to it, Lu, you can save your abandoned puppy look for another time" he told, smiling at his sister's antics. Lucy squealed and hugged him tightly, thanking him repeatedly. The little Queen then dropped herself between Myrina and Tai, rambling effusively about all sorts of things, bouncing on the sofa as she sat.

"Well, I am not looking forward to the diplomatic protocol, outdated formalities and stale conversation" Ed groaned, looking at Lucy's enthusiastic babble with total indifference.

"Do any of us?" Gemini replied with a snort, earning a concurring chuckle from Ed and a nod from Caspian.

"You say that, Ed, but I remember you enjoyed balls _quite a bit_ back in the day" Peter argued with a smirk.

"Says the man whose sorry ass had to be dragged to bed after pretty much every ball" Ed countered, not missing a beat. "And I never said I do not enjoy balls, I merely pointed out the downsides" he explained.

"I am sure we will all manage to have some good fun, politics and all" Caspian commented optimistically, dipping a light biscuit in his coffee and munching on it in nonchalant fashion.

"And if everything else fails, at least there will be music and drinks; as long as you keep the wine flowing we should all be good" came Scorpio's insightful input.

"Hear, hear" Edmund cheered, raising his cup in silent toast amidst the laughs of the other four men.

A few weeks later, the castle was boosting with people walking around – some calmly, others in haste – busy with the initial preparations for the first ball the palace held in fifteen years. Caspian smiled at the lively noise filling the imposing stone building, maids and servants crowding the corridors as they carried on with their work, the hustle of the occasion seeming to brighten even the pale colour of the stone in the walls. His father and Miraz – as pretty much every king before them – had never been keen on big celebrations, the historical archives recording only marriages and births, the latter not celebrated grandly ever since his grandfather was born. The last great event at the castle had been his parents' wedding, and even that had been a subdued party according to the Professor. He shook his head; he should return and stay in the present, enjoying the pre-ball excitement vibrating in the air.

He rubbed his wrist with a chuckle, remembering all the invitations he had written and signed. All foreign sovereigns had accepted their invitation to the ball, taking no time in sending their replies, surprising the Narnian royals with the noticeable hint of eagerness in their letters. Caspian was relieved by this gesture, having feared that centuries of almost complete diplomatic isolation might have caused foreign monarchs to be wary or at least sceptical towards them. The Faithful King could not contain a laugh as he remembered the enthusiastic letter from the Raj, whose excitement could be clearly felt in his handwriting.

The King's thoughts then wandered to the eldest Narnian Queen, a deep frown pulling his eyebrows together. Susan had been avoiding him ever since the day of their almost-departure; she hardly spoke to him during meals and would leave any room almost as soon as he entered under some excuse or another, leaving him staring at her retreating back. He had tried not to make much out of it, but each of her diverted glances made him feel like an iron ball had hit him in the stomach, wringing the air out of his lungs.

He was confused at her sudden coldness towards him and had spent sleepless nights trying to figure out the reason for this behaviour. If only he could pinpoint what he had done for her to distance herself from him. His heart ached for an explanation, but she had barely spoken to him in the past few weeks and he did not want to pressure her or impose himself on her. He had noticed the hesitation and the confusion in her eyes and wanted nothing more than to help her, but how could he if she did not let him! His insides ached with frustration whenever she ran away from him, with each of her excuses, but he could not bring himself to confront her, his chivalry forcing him to let her be. His throat constricted with the pain of being unable to hold her, love her as he desperately wanted to.

Worse still, everyone else had noticed the tension between them. He had caught the whispers about Susan's odd behaviour and the worried glances Edmund and Tairin exchanged on several occasions. He had approached the siblings searching for some answers, to no avail; Peter agreed Susan was behaving quite unlike herself, but admitted he preferred not to get involved and worsen the state of things. Meanwhile, Lucy had tried talking to Susan, hoping to at least get a hint of what was troubling her, but her concern was met with a kind smile from the Gentle Queen and an apology for making her worry.

It was this uncertainty, this torturous waiting what drove him mad, not knowing when it would end, utterly ignorant of her thoughts and feelings. If only she spoke to him, opened up and gave him some hope, but she had shut him out almost completely! He knew he would not be able to take it much longer; patience was not his best trait and he was not one to wait for things to come to him, preferring to chase after them.

His heart, his soul, was calling for action and he had grown tired of this forced waiting game; if she would not take the first step, then he would. And it was going to happen at the ball.

The Maharabian representation – an impressive procession of grand carriages – arrived at the city in the early afternoon, and a messenger Robin was sent to the castle to inform the Kings and Queens. His excitement over such an important task was evident as he batted his wings energetically, eager to arrive and dutifully deliver his message. After peeking through several windows, the Talking Bird found the royals gathered in the study, his keenness causing him to overlook the glass of one of the windows, crashing into it with force and startling everyone inside. Lucy rushed to open the window, finding the disoriented Robin on the windowsill, still trying to recover from the crash. Cradling him in her hands, the Valiant Queen brought him inside, checking him for any injuries.

"Apologies, Majesties, I carry an important message that could not wait" he chirped, swaying a bit as he tried to stand on the table.

"We are more concerned about your state, noble Robin; whatever it is surely can wait a few minutes" Caspian spoke, leaning forwards in his chair to look over at the Narnian.

"Thank you, sire, this is a just a few ruffled feathers" Robin responded, shaking himself.

"Are you sure? Would you like some water? A biscuit?" Lucy asked, reaching for an empty cup from their tea.

"Your Highness is utmost generous, but I must decline" the Bird replied, feathers hiding his blush of embarrassment. "My Lords and Ladies, a set of carriages bearing the Maharabian standard has been spotted in the outskirts of the city and should arrive at the gates very soon, if not already" the little Robin added, cutely puffing his chest with a grand pose.

"Excellent! Thank you very much, Mr. Robin. Now please, do stay for a moment and have some rest, the impact was quite harsh" Caspian thanked him, pushing a small water container and a biscuit towards the flying messenger, and nodding at the bird's courteous bow.

Caspian and the Pevensies arrived at the entrance hall just in time to welcome the Raj and his family, who were just emerging from their carriages.

"High King Caspian, it is a joy and a pleasure to meet you again and under such auspicious circumstances!" the Raj greeted warmly, his arms stretched widely. The Maharabian sovereign was a stocky middle-aged man, his skin tanned with a rich cinnamon tint, eyes dark as the wood of an oak, but warm with infinite kindness. He – along with the rest of his family – was clad in very colourful clothes, fabrics doubtlessly rich, gems and threads of gold and silver embroidered in the most intricate patterns over the luxurious silk, linen and muslin. After exchanging a firm handshake and some pats in the shoulder, Caspian bowed at the eldest of the four women accompanying the Raj, whom the Pevensies guessed was his wife.

"Your Highnesses, allow me to introduce you to His Majesty Radhanath, the Raj of Maharayab, his wife, Akshamala Rani, and their family" Caspian spoke regally, turning towards the Pevensies.

"Welcome to Narnia, Your Graces, we are made better by your presence and friendship" Peter greeted, reciting an old Maharabian salaam. The Raj looked surprised for an instant before he smiled, bowing deeply in a customary Maharabian flourish, his sons, daughters and wife quickly imitating him.

"All that is heartily given may the Gods return hundredfold" the Raj replied, completing Peter's salutation. "I am surprised Your Majesty remembers such an ancient greeting, I am honoured" he added, sincerely moved.

"The people of Maharayab were very kind to us on our last visit and we keep nothing but pleasant memories from our trips to your land. We hope to return this hospitality in kind" Peter told, shaking hands with the Raj.

Peter then stood aside so the Raj could greet his siblings, the Maharabian's excitement growing more visible with each polite word exchanged.

"Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would meet the Kings and Queens of Old!" the Raj exclaimed, joy tinting his rich voice. "But enough of my ranting. Please, meet my children: these are my sons, Kaashi and Raj, and this young fellow hiding behind me is my youngest, Kajal" Radhanath told, patting the toddler's head as he grabbed onto the fabric of his father's long coat, hiding partially behind him and sucking on his thumb in the most adorable stranger shyness. The older boys took a step forward and bowed courteously when their names were called.

"And last but not least, the flowers of my eyes: the twins, Kajri and Ruma, and Nabeela, my eldest" the Raj added, turning to look proudly at his daughters.

Peter's train of thought was completely lost the moment his eyes fell on the eldest princess, and he was unable to tear his eyes away from her. She was beautiful, simply radiant; her eyes were the colour of dark mahogany, matching her cinnamon skin and the deep hue of her long silky hair, her features soft and delicate; he had never met a girl like her. Edmund discretely knocked Peter with his elbow and threw him a malicious glance before stepping forward to greet the foreign noblewomen. Peter shot him an aggravated look and followed suit; Ed would give him hell for this later.

Princess Nabeela smiled amusedly at him as he bowed in front of her, her vibrant, exotic eyes looking at him with a mix of mystery and mirth as his lips pressed to her hand, his own blue orbs not leaving her face. He then blurted a silly welcome, his thoughts too tangled to come up with anything more original or at least charming. A sharp pain on his chin caused him to look at his brother, who had just poked him, not at all accidentally, with his sheathed sword as he greeted the twin Princesses. The eldest Princess however, appeared to have been amused by this small mishap, her teeth flashing for a split moment as she bit back a smile, stealing another breath from him.

Later that night, Archen, Maharabian and Narnian royals sat in an elegantly furnished room, enjoying the entertainment provided by the Raj's musicians and exquisitely dressed dancers. Lucy was delighted by the sounds coming from the foreign instruments and the enchanting melody that was now floating in the air, clapping her hands and tapping her feet to the tune. Encouraged by their father, the Maharabian children joined the next dance, surprising everyone with the precision and coordination of their moves. Another song followed and this time, Nabeela stood alone. She smiled as she danced, clearly very skilled in this particular dance, beautifully performing the elaborate steps with grace and elegance.

Peter was having some trouble keeping his jaw from dropping inelegantly as he followed each of her movements, absolutely enthralled. She appeared to be teasing him with her dance, taking steps forwards only to step back, getting closer to the group before stopping a few feet from them and bending backwards in a way that could not be human. And she was staring flirtatiously at him, giving him the impression she was dancing solely for him. She looked like a goddess, her clothes and jewels glinting under the light of the chandeliers, the faint smoke of the candles swirling around her alluringly. He could not help but notice the bits of bare skin left exposed by her traditional outfit and he knew it was indecent for him to run his gaze along her curves, to find her dance so alluring. He desperately tried to compose himself and focus back on her face, on her smile, inevitably mesmerized by her beauty once more. He felt silly, like an awestruck teenager having his first crush, and he furiously hoped he did not look as foolish as he imagined. He had to get a grip on himself, he had met her only a few hours ago and was already losing his head for her; this was not good.

Tairin snorted for the umpteenth time ever since the _performance_ started, glaring at Nabeela as she sauntered over the Narnian Kings. She had heard this song before and had the sneaky feeling Nabeela had picked it up on purpose, as it was one which allowed her to sneak flirtatious moves into the dance. Unsurprisingly, her coquetry was directed mostly at Peter, who of course was too enthralled by her movements to notice anything else. With some satisfaction, she noticed Zephyr and her brother having a quiet discussion about the musicians, Caspian gesturing vaguely at one of the instruments. At the other end of the sofa, Edmund looked uncomfortable as he stared into his wine glass, and she could see the hint of a blush, most likely at Nabeela's less than decent dance moves. Peter, however, had completely surrendered to her charms, his blue eyes glazed over with noticeable attraction. What a fool. Tairin rolled her eyes, not at all shocked by his behaviour. She snorted with the irony of seeing the Magnificent King of Old looking everything but magnificent with his mouth hanging half open. Poor man, he had no idea what he was getting into.

Susan tried to politely enjoy the performance despite finding the Princess' subtle fixation on Peter a bit troubling. Back in the Golden Age, she had gotten used to the attention her brother got from the ladies and trusted him to know how to handle it, but a quick glance at him now and she was not so sure. Peter seemed hypnotised by the foreign girl, and she sighed at how silly he looked, admitting it was quite a funny sight. Yet, she was not so much concerned about her brother as she was of Princess Nabeela. However much she tried, she could not shake off the feeling that there was something amiss about the Princess; her every gesture and word seemed calculated and yet, Susan could not put her finger on why she had this impression. The Gentle Queen took a sip of her wine and hoped this to be just a silly thought. Throwing another glance at her brother, she smiled into her glass and prayed Aslan to remind Peter of the gallantry and regal composure of his older self.

She allowed her eyes to wander to Caspian out of curiosity. The Faithful King was observing her brothers, playful malice shining in his eyes as he hid his smirk behind his goblet. It was no wonder he had become Edmund's best friend in no time; like her brother, Caspian made good use of his wits and eloquence when it came to raillery, both Kings taking inordinate amusement from banter, especially if Peter was the target. As if feeling her eyes on him, Caspian glanced at her, forcing her gaze away once again; there was something in his eyes she could not yet face, something that shone intensely every time his dark orbs fell on her. To escape from Caspian's breath-stealing glance, she focused on Scorpio, whom she had expected to be as enthralled as Peter with the dance, but to her surprise, the Archen Prince looked irritated, a glare replacing the characteristic mischievous glint in his eyes. Her curiosity was piqued and she wondered what could have happened for him to behave so unlike himself. Making a mental note to ask him about it some other time, she turned to look at Tairin, who had just exhaled loudly. Her newest and closest friend was openly glaring at the dancing Princess, alternating between aggravated sighs and snorts. Noticing Susan's enquiring look, Tairin rolled her eyes and shook her head, a clear hint that the two girls would be discussing the topic at large in private later that evening. One thing was certain, she was not the only one having a bad feeling about the Maharabian Princess.

Nabeela ended her dance with a flourish, earning a round of polite applause from her audience, especially from Peter, who was clapping with gusto. She smiled at his enthusiasm and joined her mother on the sofa, sitting conveniently close to Peter. Pleasant conversation resumed with the background of a softer and quieter melody, the topic steering towards Maharabian fabrics, famous for their richness and beauty. Lucy remarked on the splendid gauze that was Akshamala's headscarf that now rested elegantly on the Rani's lap.

"I adore Maharabian fabrics! I had so many dresses made entirely of embroidered silks!" Lucy sighed, reaching to touch the delicate pattern in the Rani's sleeve. "And I was only so happy when I was given my first headscarf, although I never understood why I got it only after my sixteenth birthday" she added, frowning slightly.

"Only women in marriageable age wear headscarves, Your Highness. Maharabian tradition and beliefs tell that evil or sinful thoughts travel in the air and may enter our minds through the top of our heads, and thus need to be covered, for they can awaken the evil that is said to rest in every woman" Akshamala explained kindly. "But between you and me, it doesn't prevent us from scaring men every once in a while" the Rani - Queen in the Maharabian language - added with a conspiring smile, eliciting amused giggles among the Narnian girls and her own daughters.

"Oh, then Tai needs one immediately, before she starts getting sinful thoughts about Zephyr" Lucy joked, laughing loudly as Tairin tickled her in revenge, blushing lightly.

Tairin walked through the stone corridors, turning corners expertly to reach her destination. Shortly after breakfast, she had witnessed a tense encounter between her brother and Susan. The King and Queen crossed a few words before Susan quickly excused herself with a certain rush and left Caspian looking rather upset. Her brother ignored her enquiries as he walked past her, an angry hint to his steps and a frown wrinkling his forehead. In moments like that it was best to leave him alone, knowing that her questions, even if prodded by loving concern, would only make matters worse. She now hurried towards Susan's room, hoping to comfort her best friend, but was prevented from it by a strong and familiar hand holding her arm and bringing her to a halt. Zephyr smiled at her, not needing to ask her about her intentions, having also witnessed the scene.

"My darling, I think it wise to leave them to their thoughts for now or at least a little longer" the Archen Lord argued, lovingly pulling one of her curls away from her face.

"But Susan may be needing comfort" Tairin claimed, very concerned about her best friend.

"She will talk to you when she needs to, love, this is a private matter of theirs and it's up to them to solve it, we better not get involved" Zephyr replied, his clear eyes filled with understanding.

"I cannot understand how this went awry, I mean, it is so painfully obvious that they love each other, so why do they keep making each other and themselves miserable!" Tai huffed, leaning her head on Zephyr's chest.

"Love is neither simple nor straightforward, at least not always. Opening your heart to someone is quite an important decision that requires a degree of certainty, not only in the other person's feelings but one's own, so as not to cause any harm. To some people it is an easy decision to make, to others it requires a bit more pondering, after all, 'Love happens on its own time', or isn't that what Aslan said?" Zephyr whispered, wise and fair as always. Tairin remained silent for a moment then sighed.

"Alright, but I can still invite her to come to the market with me later, can't I?" the Princess asked with a grin, earning a chuckle from her fiancé.

"I am sure it shall cheer Her Majesty up, though I'm worried you'll tire her with your eagerness and shopping pace, darling" he joked. Tairin poked his chest lightly.

"You underestimate the endurance of women, Lord Zephyr" Tairin countered matter-of-factly.

"Far from it, My Lady, I have it in the highest regard" Zephyr admitted with a smirk, placing a tender kiss on her lips, which she gladly returned.

Having pondered on Zephyr's argument, Tairin decided to invite Akshamala to their impromptu trip to the market. He hoped the Rani's charming company and amusing personality would lift Susan's spirits and distract her from the current tension between her and Caspian. As expected the foreign Queen accepted the invitation, quite eager to explore more of Telmartown and the adjacent woods. Tairin smiled. Akshamala – Aksha as she insisted to be called – had become instant friends with the Narnian women, and it was no surprise, for her sense of humour and quick wit suit theirs perfectly.

On their return, the girls found their guests and family in the garden terrace.

"I see your shopping habits haven't changed, sister" Caspian commented, noticing the several bags and other wrapped packages in Tairin's hands. "The royal funds will not last much longer if I let you lose" he teased, smirking impishly.

"Mind you, brother, I am a very careful shopper" she told him, placing the bags on an empty chair.

"And that's why all merchants in Anvard love you, Tairin dear" Scorpio piped in with a snicker.

"Ah, before I forget," Tairin spoke loudly, pointedly ignoring Scorpio's comment. "I stopped by the tailor's to schedule a fitting for the lot of you" she added, her smile widening at the alarmed looks she got from the boys.

"I had new robes made for my coronation, I don't need more" Caspian hurried to say.

"Nonsense, you need new clothes for the wedding and a few extra pairs of breeches; those look like they've gone through war, and knowing you, they probably did" the Princess replied.

"I see you also found something of your liking, My Queen" Caspian said, quickly shifting the focus of the conversation towards Susan, who was showing a piece of fabric to Myrina.

"I- yes, indeed" Susan said, smiling tensely, once again avoiding his gaze. "Anyway, I should take this to my room, if you excuse me. I can drop these by your room, if you want, Tai" she told, grabbing the bags and parcels and disappearing inside. Caspian groaned and knocked the chess pieces with the back of his hand before storming away, leaving Edmund to sigh and pick up the remains of their game. Knowing looks were exchanged among the royals, silent at the tension still hanging in the air.

People waved and smiled at him as he walked through the streets. Several stopped him to show their respect and tell him how pleased they were with the recent changes; the King even had to decline the gifts that were offered to him by more than one thankful subject. These sincere displays of affection spilled a warm sensation on his chest; it was the feeling of doing things right, of knowing his work had improved the lives of his people. It gladdened him to no ends.

He strolled down a narrow pebbled road, finally reaching his destination a few paces ahead. He stopped in front of a derelict house, small and needing urgent repairs aside from a good layer of paint. The Faithful King sighed at the sad picture. He pushed through the small – and thoroughly rotten – fence open and got inside, stepping into a stone path that cut through the small patch of grass that separated the front door from the street. The door opened mere seconds after he first knocked, Coralee's slightly freckled face appearing through the small gap.

"Oh, Y-Your Majesty! Please come in" she spoke, bowing nervously, stepping aside so he could pass. The door wobbled and creaked loudly when the girl opened it wider, causing Caspian to throw a concerned look at the piece of wood, which looked about to fall off its hinges.

"Forgive the mess, Your Highness, we were not-um- expecting visitors. Please take a seat" she explained, rushing to take some things off an old armchair and dusting it quickly with her hand.

"May I get you something to drink? I can brew up a fresh cup of coffee in no time" she offered kindly, taking some dishes and cups from the table, blushing lightly at the terrible state of the humble dining room.

"Perhaps another time, my visit will be short and I don't want to trouble you" Caspian told, returning the girl's smile as she curtsied and disappeared inside the kitchen.

"Coralee? Who are you talk-" Glozelle spoke from the stairs, his sentence unfinished as he noticed Caspian standing in the room. "Forgive me sire, I did not know it was you" he said gravely, bowing courtly. Caspian responded with a nod.

"It is alright, General, this is your home and I came unannounced" said the King. Glozelle gestured towards the table, vacating two chairs from the objects piling on top of them. Despite the mess and piles of items stacked in almost every available surface, Caspian got a feeling of homey cosiness from the room. Sensing the General's curiosity, he decided to go straight to the point.

"I've come to invite you to the ball that is to take place in the castle next week, General" Caspian told, taking a richly ornamented envelope from one of his pockets and placing it on the table. A light gasp was heard, and the two men turned to find Coralee standing a few feet away from them, carrying a tray with two glasses of lemonade.

The girl blushed at her bad timing and placed the tray on the table, not before throwing an excited glance at the invitation.

"I take it you would like to go, Coralee? It would be a perfect occasion for you to meet Queen Lucy, she's been asking me about you incessantly" he told her, noticing how the girl's expression brightened at the idea.

"Why don't you start peeling and cutting the vegetables for dinner? I will join you soon to debone the fish" Glozelle told her with a smile. Coralee nodded and excused herself with another crude curtsy. Out of the corner of his eye, Caspian noted she skipped over an open gap on the floor on her way to the kitchen.

"Your invitation is most kind, My King, but I cannot accept. I have no right to participate of such a celebration. My presence will only serve as fuel for comments, for gossip; it is not me I worry about, it is Coralee. She has no blame for my mistakes, but it won't dissuade malicious tongues from aiming their venom at her" the former General said, looking at his hands. Glozelle had a good point. Caspian understood his reasons and his noble wish to protect his niece. Yet, he knew Glozelle was capable of facing the critics with his head held high, what better opportunity than a ball?

"I understand, Glozelle. I admire the love you have for your niece and your concern with her welfare" Caspian told, looking at the General in the eye. "Forgive my honesty, General, but the malicious tongues, as you call them, will talk whether you accept the invitation or not, so why not show them that you are stronger and nobler than to avoid them? As per Coralee, she will be in good company and I assure you no harmful comments will reach her ears. Anyway, keep the invitation, in case you change your mind" the King added, holding the Glozelle's gaze for a moment before pushing the envelope closer to him. The former General remained quiet. Caspian could see in his intelligent dark eyes that Glozelle was weighing everything he had just told him.

"Alright then, I shall not take any more of your time" Caspian stated, getting up on his feet and walking to the door. "You are my personal guests, General, and I would please me greatly if you were present, so please, think about it" he told Glozelle, who held the door open to him.

"I shall" said the General and with that the King left.

Tairin and Susan – the latter dragged along by the former – were then enlisted to convince the General. On his return to the castle, Caspian had told them about the General's house, Coralee's excitement at the prospect of going to the ball, and of Glozelle's reluctance, and suggested a feminine approach, hoping Tairin's stubbornness would be a match for the General's. Tairin then insisted Susan to come, trusting her gentle demeanour and kind approach to work its magic on Glozelle.

"Susan" Tairin called as they walked towards the General's house the next day, enjoying the afternoon stroll. "Call me nosy, but- I can't help noticing you've been avoiding Caspian lately; we have all remarked the tension between you two, to be honest" the Princess told, wringing her hands nervously. "The last thing I want is to constrain you, please do not think otherwise, but I cannot sit back while the two of you are miserable" Tairin practically blurted, stopping and looking at Susan with a mix of guilt and concern, grabbing her hand and squeezing it fiercely. Susan sighed, smile faltering slowly.

"I- I don't know how to explain. I am embarrassed, I think, about what happened that day in the courtyard" Susan whispered, looking down at her feet. "I shouldn't have kissed him" she added, twisting the fabric of her skirt with her fingers. Tairin sighed and pointed to a bench nearby.

"You did very well by kissing him, if you ask me. Susan, Caspian loves you deeply, as much as I can see you love him, but his respect for you is so great that he preferred to keep his feelings to himself rather than risk losing your friendship; that kiss was the push he needed to react" Tairin told, squeezing the one hand of Susan she was still holding.

"It was a call of love, my darling, of true love, what else is there more thrilling than love, more passionate than a goodbye kiss?" Tairin spoke passionately, sighing romantically and exaggerating her tone a bit, managing to get Susan to smile.

"Should I blame Zephyr for this burst of unbridled romanticism?" Susan teased and Tairin chortled.

"You may. But do let us not get carried away from the subject" Tairin told with a wink. "Would it be too wrong to ask why you are avoiding Caspian? If you rather not tell me I would completely understand" she asked, looking deeply into her friend's ice blue orbs.

"I- I really don't know. I am confused about this whole thing," Susan spoke, leaning back into the bench. "I can't look into his eyes and see the intensity of his love because I fear, I'm scared that something will prevent me from being happy with him. I know how it is to be shattered completely inside, and I don't want it to happen again" Susan vented, feeling quite silly yet relieved at the same time, glad she could finally open up to someone. Tairin wrapped her arms around the Gentle Queen, pulling her closer, sensing the misery that was and had been consuming her for the past days. Susan leaned into her embrace, finding its friendly warmth immensely comforting.

"Susan, listen to me" Tairin said, breaking the embrace to look straight into Susan's clear gaze. "You are staying here forever, with us, by Narnia's own wish! You have been given a second chance to be happy and I firmly believe it was so that you and Caspian could be together! Caspian wouldn't ever let you go, not after this! Susan, he loves you, in a way he has _never_ loved anyone, and I've never seen him this besotted, this passionate; do you really think he would let anything bring you two apart?" Tairin said, fierce in her trust not only in her brother but in Susan as well.

Susan knew she was right. Caspian would never let anything bad happen to her, he would valiantly fight away any threat, any harm; she could see it in his deep chocolate gaze every time he looked at her.

"I feel silly for being so impulsive; I behaved like a love-struck teenager when there were hundreds of people watching!" Susan replied mortified, earning a throaty laugh from Tairin.

"I think you sometimes forget your age. Even royalty has the right to behave impulsively sometimes, especially for love. And anyway, people always gossip. Had you not kissed him, rumours would have started circulating either way sooner or later; no secret is kept for too long in the castle, and people love royal gossip. I would not be surprised if they were already betting on a royal proposal and wedding" Tairin told in between chuckles. Susan winced and covered her face in despair at the prospect.

"You think about this too much, dear. You are the one to decide what happens in your private life, gossip and gossipmongers be damned!" Tairin advised, Susan returning her smile, grateful for having her as a friend.

"I will keep that in mind. Thanks Tai, you have given me much to think about and it helped me a great deal" Susan spoke, hugging the Princess.

"Whenever you need it, dear, that's what friends do" Tairin replied, smiling and returning the hug. "I am sorry for insisting on such a touchy subject, Susan, but I love my brother and it pains me to see him so- so _torn_! He is confused and sad and irked, I can see it, even if he changed since I went to Archenland. I sometimes feel like he is not the same boy from back then, my brother how I remembered him while in Anvard; he has changed into a man, his features are darker with experience, but brightened by the good moments he went through. Yet, he is still my brother and I can see the endless love in his eyes, the one kind that brightens his gaze whenever you are around, that lightens his whole expression. It is true love peeking from behind the eyes of a grown man who lacked affection most of his life and who is eager to share all the love he has to give with the one person he loves above everyone in this world: you!" Tairin spoke vehemently, her tone laced with sadness. "I'm sorry for telling you all this, knowing it brings you more pain, but after being far from him so long, I can notice these small details. Give him an opportunity, Susan, give _yourself_ the opportunity to be happy, with him" Tairin added, passionate in her fraternal love to her brother, her words warming Susan's heart yet causing it to ache even more. She was very aware of his love for her, and it destroyed her to know she was hurting him, her self-reproach prodded by the love she too felt for him.

"I know and I love him even more for all that. I will, Tai, I will talk to him, but I need to reach an understanding with myself before that, so as not to hurt him even more, not to give him hope on something _I_ can't fully grasp yet. I'm sure you understand, I am sure you can see how terrible this is all being for me" Susan spoke, looking pleadingly at Tairin, wanting her to understand this situation was as bad for her as it was for Caspian.

"I do, and you have my support, dear, for everything and anything" Tairin said, smiling reassuringly, Susan replying with a thankful smile of her own. "Shall we go then?" Tairin asked, both of them resuming their walk, reaching the General's house shortly after.

Coralee welcomed them in with stuttered words, astonished to find them standing at her doorstep the very next day the High King had paid them a visit.

"May I fetch you some fresh grape juice while you wait? I'm afraid I don't know how long my uncle will be out" she offered, taking them to the modest living room.

"You must be Coralee" Tairin stated, remembering Caspian telling them about her. Despite her nervous shyness, Tairin noticed the clever streak in the girl's eyes and took an instant liking to her.

"I am, Your Majesty, at your service" the girl bowed, knocking a pile of random things as she did, biting a curse.

"Caspian should have mentioned how adorable you are!" Tairin squealed, grabbing a few of the objects that had rolled over to her.

"Is it just you and your uncle living here?" Susan asked, gently helping Coralee to clean up the mess, adding to the girl's mortification by doing so.

"Yes, but it wasn't always this messy. This house is very old, it was crumbling even before the war, but it got worse while my uncle was in prison and the house was closed" Coralee explained, offering a cloth for Susan to clean her hands.

Glozelle returned not long after that, surprised to find the royal ladies chatting to her niece.

"Ah, General, we were waiting for you. Let me tell you, your niece is truly charming" Tairin greeted, smiling warmly at the man and causing Coralee to blush at her words.

"Greetings, My Lady, Your Highness" he said, bowing elegantly.

"Coralee, how about I help you with that grape juice you were talking about earlier?" Tairin told, throwing a meaningful look at Susan before grabbing a bag of oranges from the General's hand on her way to the kitchen.

"My Lady, please-" Glozelle protested, but the Princess had already started opening cupboards, Coralee trailing behind her.

"I apologise, My Queen, this is not a place to properly welcome Your Grace" Glozelle said turning to address the other royal lady in his home, Susan smiling and motioning him to take a seat.

"General, I appreciate your formality and respect, but I came to converse with you, and those two traits – although admirable – will keep our conversation from being enjoyable, don't you agree?" Susan noted, her calm, kind tone inviting. Even her gesture towards the old armchair was delicate and elegant, and Glozelle felt as if he were given the choice to remain standing or to sit down, not an order he had to follow; Susan's gentleness worked in such ways.

He nodded and took a seat facing the Queen. The young woman exuded nothing but royalty, though it was neither oppressive nor uncomfortable, rather the opposite: she was very welcoming in her kindness.

"I apologise for the way you found us, it appears we have all decided to drop unannounced at your doorstep these past couple of days" Susan stated, offering the General an apologetic smile. "I understand High King Caspian paid you a visit yesterday with an invitation to the upcoming ball" she added, choosing a straightforward approach.

"An invitation I regrettably had to refuse, Your Grace, as my irrelevance makes me undeserving to be a guest in such celebration" Glozelle spoke firmly, telling her he had not changed his mind.

"And yet, you are important enough for the High King to hand you the invitation in person, General, and for Princess Tairin and I to be here today" Susan parried, gentle in her persistence.

"I am just a humble man who has made bad choices in life, My Queen, I do not deserve the honour of such an invitation, let alone of your company" Glozelle argued, his soul still charged heavily with guilt.

"Why do you keep yourself in the poisonous darkness of guilt, Glozelle? Everyone has forgiven you already, why haven't you forgiven yourself? If you don't do it for yourself, then do it for Coralee; she is a lovely girl who deserves to enjoy herself. Why not use this ball as an opportunity to show everyone the great man you are, to stand up to the gossipmongers and honour the trust and faith we have in you" Susan told, touching him with the care in her voice, pushing some confidence into him. The sincerity in her eyes was inspiring, rousing him to get out of the hole he had willingly dug around himself. The corners of his mouth lifted upwards in a small smile and the Gentle Queen's eyes lightened up at this.

"Your Grace is a skilled diplomat; you have made it very difficult for me to refuse your request" the former General told with a sigh of defeat. "It will be an immense privilege to participate of this celebration" Glozelle said after a few seconds of silence, nodding courtly at Susan, who smiled brightly.

"It gladdens me to hear it, General. We were all counting on your presence, especially High King Caspian" Susan replied. "Oh, and speaking of His Highness, he has asked me to give you this, as a compensation for your years of loyal service to the Crown and the recent circumstances you were unfairly thrown into" she added, producing a pouch of coins from her purse, big enough to fill a man's palm. Sensing the General's refusal, she gently reached for his hand and placed the pouch inside it, closing his fingers against it.

"It's the least we can do, even if you think otherwise. We hope it enables you to start anew, to do the repairs your house desperately needs and also to pamper your niece; I'm sure she will fancy a new dress for the ball and the court tailors will be delighted to help you" Susan explained, gently pushing the pouch towards Glozelle. "You are still a General, Glozelle, even if you chose a simpler lifestyle" she added, and once again Glozelle felt he was given a choice, that there was no difference of rank between him and the Queen before him.

"Your niece is a total sweetheart, General, you should be proud of her" Tairin's voice reached them. The Princess entered the room through the kitchen door, her arm linked with Coralee's, the girl's cheeks tinted lightly at her comment. "Ah, I see you have accepted our invitation, splendid! I knew you were going to give it more thorough consideration" Tairin remarked, a pleased smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"You haven't changed a single bit in all these years, My Lady" Glozelle commented, remembering the headstrong young girl from the past, now standing as a woman in front of him.

"Neither have you, General, that is why I now kindly ask you not to refuse yet another thing from us" Tairin retorted, gesturing at the pouch he was still holding.

"Your Grace, I-" Glozelle tried to complain, but was cut short by Tairin.

"General, do not make it harder than it is already, you just have to agree, nod your head and put the gold in your pocket. I am sure a man of great bearing such as you can excel at such simple action" Tairin told, pushing the pouch in his hand closer to him.

"Your wish is my command, Princess" Glozelle told, defeated, bowing courtly to the royal ladies.

"Perfect! Now, my dear Cora, make sure your uncle gets you a very pretty dress, alright? I'll be waiting for you at the ball" Tairin said, leaning a bit towards Coralee and hugging her lightly, the General's niece beaming at her.

The Queen and Princess left moments later, smiling as they crossed the small fence, taking the road back to the castle.

"Tairin, you are unbelievable" Susan commented, still mortified at how casually her friend spoke to Glozelle.

"Worry not, Susan, Glozelle knows I mean well; he is stubborn, and so am I" Tairin replied with her customary brazenness, causing Susan to sigh and chuckle.

To the relief of everyone involved in the organisation of the ball, the weather appeared to have stabilised after a couple of days of chilly winds and sudden showers, and the sun was back, shining shyly but constantly.

Edmund paced along the long terrace of the library, hesitant on a thought. He was one of the many who had noticed the tension between Susan and Caspian as it grew thicker and thicker, and he had inevitably become worried at the turn events were taking. As much as he preferred to avoid interfering, he could not help but to wonder how this was going to end and what was causing the drastic change in his sister's character. He was now trying to decide whether he should speak to her or give her space; Susan had always understood and respected his privacy and the last thing he wanted was to intrude in hers. Yet, the truth was that he was growing quite bothered by the state of things.

"You look like you are about to burst into bits" a delicate voice said behind him, startling him and causing him to turn around harshly.

"Ah, Lady Myrina, I didn't hear you coming" he breathed, his muscles and expression relaxing visibly.

"I am sorry, it was not my intention to spook you" she apologised, her steps clicking lightly against the stone of the floor as she joined him. "Is everything alright?" she asked, leaning on the cold stone railing and looking at the stretching land ahead.

"I am not quite sure what the answer to that question is" he replied, turning around so his back was pressed against the railing, elbows resting on top of it.

"Sounds like quite the issue" she enquired, to which he shook his head softly, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"More like a hard decision" he told, exhaling deeply.

"I see" the Archen girl told. They remained silent for a moment before Myrina had an idea and ran back inside, reappearing an instant later, the pieces of a glass chess set filling her hands. Edmund looked at her in puzzlement as she arranged the pieces in front of her.

"Whenever I struggle with a decision, I weigh the important factors related to the problem at hand; whichever side has the more pieces, then that's what I'm doing" she explained. "In the end it is all a question of doing what you think is right, the rest follows eventually" she added simply. Ed frowned lightly, considering her words.

After a brief moment of silence, he explained everything to Myrina, surprised at how comfortable he felt around her and how untroubled he had been to open up to her. The Archen Lady listened carefully, making small comments and questions as he spoke, remaining silent for a short while after he had finished, evaluating the situation before voicing her thoughts. Following her suggestion, he directed himself towards Susan's room, having asked Lucy about her whereabouts.

"Susan?" he called, poking his head inside after receiving no answer to his knocking. He entered the room completely looking around for any signs of his sister, finding the door of the adjoining terrace open.

"Oh, Ed, it's you, I didn't hear you knocking" Susan told, smiling warmly as she closed the terrace door behind her.

"Is this a bad moment? Cause I can come back later" he asked, Susan shaking her head in response.

"No, I was just getting some fresh air hoping to clear my head to continue reading these reports. Is there anything the matter?" she asked, noticing his slight hesitance.

"I- well- I was wondering how you were" he told, swallowing uncomfortably, shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

"I am, why?" Susan asked, puzzled at his strange behaviour.

"I saw what happened between you and Caspian this morning, you know, in the garden" he said, looking up at her. Earlier that day, he had witnessed another tense exchange between the two as the Faithful King approached Susan with an invitation for a morning ride in the forest. Susan sighed, smile lost from her features as she sat on the small settee nearby.

"We are all worried, Su" he added, sitting next to her, taking one of the coloured cushions in his hands and picking on a loose thread.

"It's- _complicated_ " Susan spoke, taking a deep breath, twiddling with the fabric of her skirts.

"I thought you loved him" Edmund told, looking at her sideways, holding her gaze for a moment, enquiring her quietly.

"I do, that's not the problem" she replied tiredly, the certainty of her feelings unwavering in her gaze. "I just- my head, my thoughts, everything is a mess, _I_ am a mess, Ed, I can't stop thinking on how stupid it was to kiss him like that, without even knowing what he felt" she confessed, leaning to rest her head on the cushion he been absentmindedly playing with. The Just King tensed, now quite knowing what to do.

"Personally, I think you needn't ask him; it's obvious he loves you. I mean, he kissed you back, didn't he?" Edmund commented, tentatively placing a hand on her arm, the other patting her hair softly, his movements cumbersome and doubtful. Susan remained like that for a while, staring into the wall across the room, drawing comfort from the closeness of her brother, his hesitant strokes on her head and arm reassuring in their ungracefulness.

It was a bit of an awkward moment for him, being the one comforting instead of being comforted. Susan and Peter had always been the ones doing the soothing, while words had always worked better for him than actions, his hesitance towards touch adding to his predicament. She must have sensed his stiffness, for she sat up, sending him an apologetic glance.

"Oh, sorry Ed, I forgot" she told, suddenly aware of how uncomfortable Ed must have been.

"It's alright, really, I wish I could help more" he replied, his tone slightly self-reproaching. Susan smiled and tenderly patted his shoulder.

"You did enough, just by being concerned for me. Thanks Ed" she said kindly, a sincere smile tugging shyly at the Just King's lips. "I still feel silly, though" she added, fumbling with her thumbs mindlessly.

"About the kiss?" Ed asked, raising his left eyebrow slightly.

"Yes" Susan admitted simply, dropping her head forwards and letting her hair cover her face.

"Seriously, I don't see what's so wrong with it, and you know I do not feel strongly about public displays of affection" Edmund replied, rolling his eyes.

"Yet" Susan added, glancing at him and smirking lightly.

"And hopefully not soon, but we are talking about you not me" Edmund replied with a smirk of his own, cleverly returning to the previous topic.

"I don't know, I think that after what happened with Rabadash, I fear something will happen, something that will ruin everything as soon as I start enjoying myself" the Queen admitted. She had thought about the incident with the Calormene Prince lately, that one experience back in the Golden Age, centuries ago, but only a few years for her.

"Susan, please, it is absurdly unfair to Caspian to compare him to that man; he is much nobler and wouldn't dare to hurt you or force you into anything, you should know this as well as I do" Edmund remarked, a slight lecturing tone mingling in his voice, his eyebrows pulled closer by a tiny frown.

"I know, it's so very silly of me, right?" she responded mortified, hiding her face in her hands, part of her sentence muffled by them. Ed sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer, hugging her loosely in a simple yet touching display of affection, especially coming from him.

"This fear is baseless, Su, what in the world could happen? We are staying, _forever_ , by Narnia's own wish, and you deserve to be happy; maybe this is the reason why we stayed, to discover true happiness. I know Caspian will make you very happy, he loves you, we all can see that" he said wisely, taking a small breath before carrying on. "I hope that one day I too will love someone as deeply and truly as Caspian loves you, Su" he confessed, deeply and sincerely, his low voice reaching only her in the empty room. The small moment warmed Susan's soul immensely, his small gesture comforting her greatly, particularly because such moments with Edmund were rare.

"Though, on the other side, I'm grossed out at the prospect of having my best friend kissing and cuddling my sister all the time" he joked, rogue returning to his voice as she pulled away from the hug, chuckling at his statement.

"Well, you better get used to it, not to mention Princess Nabeela seems to have caught Peter's fancy, and we both know what happens when King Peter The Flirt is let loose" Susan commented, sighing deeply at the thought of her brother and the Maharabian Princess.

"Shush, before I get nauseous!" Edmund exclaimed dramatically, wincing as if under excruciating pain, Susan laughing gaily.

"Anyway, my brotherly duty is done, so I'm off" he said, getting up from the small sofa and tossing the cushion aside. As he reached the door, he looked back at Susan, the warm hue of brown in his eyes telling her he had been truly concerned about her.

"Thanks Ed, really, I feel much better" she said, earning a quick nod and a small smile from him, before his slim figure disappeared through the door.

The mess inside her started to look just a bit less complicated.

Caspian shifted his weight to his left leg for what seemed the hundredth time that morning. He could not believe he had spent the past three hours standing at the entrance, greeting guests one after another and leading them inside before he had to go back to welcome yet another approaching carriage. Heck, he should have asked Ed to change with him after the first two hours. His feet were starting to feel the strain of just how long he had been standing, and he once again shifted his weight to his other foot. With a groan, the King made a mental note to ask for a new set of boots to be made, since these were long past the state of suitable wear and had already started falling to bits.

Despite his discomfort, he was happy to see the genuine eagerness all the foreign royals showed to be in Narnia, as evidenced in the warm greetings he had received from every one of them. He smiled. This was exactly what Narnia needed to put an end to the centuries of unwelcoming suspicion towards foreigners established by his ancestors. He was pulled of his musings by a discrete cough behind him.

"I suggest My King drinks something or you will dehydrate under this bright sun we have today" the warm, slightly husky voice of his mentor and saviour reached him, bringing a smile to his face.

"Doctor Cornelius" he greeted, wincing lightly at the pain inflicted to the balls of his feet as he turned.

"Is there anything wrong, My King?" the old man asked, kind concern deepening his features.

"Professor, would you mind greeting the rest of the guests for me? One more minute in this boots and my feet will need to be chopped off" Caspian pleaded, leaning on the nearest pillar and starting to remove the offending pieces of leather, much to the old dwarf's surprise.

"Certainly, Your Majesty" the Professor replied with an amused smile as Caspian sighed in relief when his feet touched the cold marble of the floor.

The Professor had been right, it was an exceptionally nice day, the King thought. Deciding to take a walk around the garden, he tossed his boots somewhere near his chamber and strolled through the quieter corridors of the castle, still barefoot and enjoying the feeling very much. Once he reached the garden, he took a moment to enjoy the feeling of the grass under his feet, wriggling his toes a bit, aware of it being a totally silly action, but not caring about it. He then noticed Ed resting under the shadow of a tree munching on an apple. Lifting an eyebrow, Caspian noticed it was not the first he had eaten, for a few cores lied carelessly close to him.

"Oh, hi Caspian" the young King said, noting the Telmarine approaching him. "Why are you barefoot?" he asked, gesturing at Caspian's feet peeking from under his breeches.

"Rebelling against boots" the Faithful King answered cheekily, sitting next to his friend. "What are you doing here?" he asked in turn.

"Escaping from chores. Susan and Tairin went berserk about decorations and last minute details and have everyone running around with flowers and candles and whatever other things they can think of. I managed to escape when Scorpio got stuck while helping with one of the chandeliers and was half hanging from it, screaming his lungs out" Ed told, Caspian letting a loud throaty laugh at the Archen Prince's misfortune.

"He has a gift to get into the most outstanding situations" he commented, still chuckling slightly.

"'Outstanding' is one way to put it" Ed told with a glint of amusement. "He's been here less than a month and is already famous in town for not one but several mishaps he insists on calling 'accidents'" the Just King added, chuckling a bit at the stories he had heard.

"Thank Aslan I found you! Get in fast, you need to start getting ready for the ball!" Susan exclaimed, her head sticking out through one of the windows.

"Su, the ball is in four hours" Edmund pointed out, clearly not wanting to move.

"Just get in here or I'll find something for you to do for four hours" the Queen retorted, receiving a groan of defeat for an answer.

"We better go" he said, and both Kings got up and dusted themselves off, entering the castle a moment later.

As soon as they entered the castle, the two Kings were approached by a distressed servant, who had been sent to fetch them by Tairin. The Telmarine Princess was in quite the rush, instructing the multitude of servants running around with flower arrangements, silverware and an array of other items. Catching her breath, Tairin asked them to find Scorpio, who, like them, had most certainly taken advantage of the mass of servants running around to clear away from chores. It did not take them long to find the blond Archen, who had taken refuge in one of the smaller courtyards of the castle and was currently flirting shamelessly with a blushing maid.

A few hours later, Edmund and Caspian were practically tossed by Tairin into one of the rooms, where a very irritated Peter welcomed them with one fuming eyebrow arched upwards, his blue eyes piercing the Princess as she wordlessly left the room.

"What are we doing here? I barely had time to grab my belt and breeches" Edmund complained, clearly dissatisfied, holding said items in one hand, the other gripping his boots.

"Don't ask me, she didn't even let me talk" Peter replied acidly, Caspian and Ed deciding not to utter another word on the matter at the risk of causing another pitched battle between the Princess and the King. The door opened once more, revealing Susan as she sorted a pile of clothes in her arms, distributing them among the Kings. Her hair was up in a simple yet very regal bun, although she was still wearing the dress she had on that morning. Peter huffed and grabbed the coat she handed him, disappearing through the door with an irritated pace, probably to his room, leaving them staring at his back.

"Tairin dragged him here apparently, us three actually" Ed told her, catching her enquiring look. Susan arched her eyebrows as all comment and handed Caspian his coat, not even looking at him.

"Don't take too long, we are supposed to be at the ballroom in about an hour" she told them, walking over to the door and closing it behind her.

Edmund's gaze travelled to Caspian as soon as the door closed; the poor man was still holding the coat, eyes stuck on the inert piece of wood, his expression one of frustration and pain.

"She will come around, just give her some more time" Edmund said quietly, patting his friend's shoulder and walking towards the mirror, putting the coat on and working on the tricky buttons.

"That's the thing, Ed, I don't know if I'll hold on much longer. This aggravation I feel every time she eludes me is driving me insane! I just- I need to sort this situation with her, I need to know what's wrong!" Caspian vented, dropping himself on an armchair, coat tossed on a tea table in front of him. Edmund threw him a sympathetic look.

"I understand, but give her some more time to sort herself out" Edmund commented from his spot in front of the mirror, angrily battling the buttons near his neck.

"I know, and I don't want to pressure her while she ponders and organizes her thoughts, but her lack of words, the evaded looks, they all feel like I'm being gutted alive" the Telmarine King spoke, and Ed did not need to look at him to know Caspian was suffering deeply.

"You know I don't want to interfere, but if it makes you feel any better, she seemed to be getting closer to an understanding of whatever is going on when I last spoke to her, so be patient, at least a little longer" Edmund told him, sitting on the matching armchair to Caspian's, trying to cheer his best friend at least a little.

"So much for 'The Telmarine Who Saved Narnia', who couldn't even tell the woman he loves about his feelings" Caspian spoke with a light joking tone, mocking one of the names given to him by his people.

"She loves you too, as much as you love her, Caspian, and that's why I know you'll wait for her to settle her inner struggle" Ed spoke, his tone and mien showing the ghost of his past adulthood. His advice was one of a man who had experienced much more than his current age could tell. Caspian smiled at his fellow King and friend, thankful for his friendly counsel, knowing he was right.

"I hope, Ed, I really hope so, because I love her more than words will ever tell" he replied, sighing and picking up his coat, moving towards the mirror. As he got himself ready, Caspian noticed Ed lacked that relaxed excitement he usually showed and looked rather reluctant towards the party.

"Is it just me or you are not very pleased with the ball?" he asked, working his way down the buttons of his coat with a groan and sharing Edmund's earlier irritation.

"It's not the party what bothers me, it's me having to be _in_ it" Edmund replied in a flat tone from his position on the armchair, eyes stuck to the ceiling.

"Come on, it won't be that bad; most of the guests are very nice people, I can assure you" Caspian told, starting to wonder if he really needed a coat after all.

"I'm sure they are, but I don't want to spend the whole night being asked the same questions and be told the same things while having to plaster a fake smile every time someone approaches me" Edmund told, sounding quite annoyed by the fact already. "Also, you can call me unfair and uselessly cautious, but I'm still reluctant towards Calormenes. I know they probably changed in 1300 years, but I won't be comfortable around them" the Just king added, glowering at the stone ceiling.

"I can understand why you feel like that, given the issues you had with Calormenes back in the Golden Age. But although some of their customs remain almost the same, the people have changed and Tisrocs have been much more rational in the past few centuries. Tisroc Rashid and his family are particularly nice; you will see the moment you meet them, and I'm certain that your wariness towards them will vanish instantly" Caspian told, hoping to ease his friend's attitude. "However, there is just one person you should be careful with" the Faithful King added gravely, turning to look at Ed and gesturing towards one of the doors. Opening the door slightly and quietly, they took a peek into the ballroom, where a large group of guests were already gathered.

"See that man in black standing near the third column from us, the one with a wine glass in his hand" he pointed. Edmund's clever eyes soon found the man Caspian was talking about. "That is Prince Tarik, the heir of Calormen. He can seem very polite and well-mannered at first, but he is known for his explosive temper and uncontained rage, especially when having had a glass too many. Rumour has it that his temper is so much out of control that his father is thinking of naming his second son, Taabish, as his successor" Caspian spoke in a grim voice, piercing the Calormene with his glare through the slit of the door.

Edmund took a few short moments to observe the Prince, following him with his eyes and taking in every detail he could see from the distance. Prince Tarik was tall, well built, looking quite strong and well trained, a fact confirmed by the curved scabbard of a scimitar strapped to the man's belt; like any other royal, he must have been trained by the best instructors. He had a dark complexion – like all Calormenes – a trait that had not changed in the slightest in their 1300 years of absence. His dark orbs were framed by thick dark brows, underlining the glare the Prince seemed to show constantly. Contrary to the long beards Calormenes used to wear in the Golden Age, he had a short stubble, dark as his hair, trimmed perfectly to frame his jaw. He definitely carried himself with an air of royalty, posture and clothes certainly betraying his high birth. And yet, the way his gaze followed some of the ladies across the room gave Edmund the certainty he was not to be trusted; a conclusion he could have reached just by looking at Caspian, who was piercing the Prince with his glare, muscles tensed and clearly upset. Edmund rose an eyebrow in question and the Telmarine King promised to tell him about it later, that is, if he had not figured it all out by himself by the end of the evening. This certainly spiked the Just King's curiosity and succeeded in making him eager to attend the ball, even if just a tiny bit.

"There is also the matter of Peter and the Maharabian Princess" Edmund commented a few minutes later as they both waited for Tairin to call them again.

"He seems to have it quite bad for her, huh?" Caspian replied, absentmindedly poking a lump on the carpet with his foot.

"Sadly, it appears to be the case, yes" the young King nodded, cringing lightly.

"Did this ever happen in the Golden Age? You know, Peter taking a fancy to some girl" Caspian asked after a moment of silence, genuinely curious.

"I suppose he did. As far as I was aware, he did have some romances and affairs, but they never developed into anything more serious, I think, not that I wanted to know either" Edmund replied, his wince becoming a one of disgust throughout his speech. "Peter becomes easily infatuated but it never lasts too long; I hope that is the case this time because there is something wrong with that Princess but I can't quite put my finger on what it is" Edmund told, his expression turning serious, eyes glancing deeply into the small wooden table in front of him. Caspian nodded. He understood well what Ed meant, although contrary to his friend, he knew exactly what caused his wariness towards the Princess. Choosing to change the subject, Caspian rose to his feet and walked to the door, wondering if they should be going out already, but finding the corridor deserted. Or quite. Peter and Nabeela stood on the farthest side of the corridor, speaking in whispered words, the distance between them much shorter than what the appropriate for a King and a Princess. Nabeela left an instant later, whispering something to Peter, to which the King smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, both parting towards opposite directions a moment later.

Caspian closed the door and sighed; he, too, hoped it was just infatuation.

Tairin had already finished getting ready and checked herself on the mirror one last time before going to look for Caspian and Edmund; one last look to make sure she had not forgotten anything. Her hurried steps clicked on the floor as she directed herself towards the room where she had left the boys and she opened the door without much thought, ready to lecture them in case they were not yet ready. To her surprise, the room was empty, if not for the Great Lion standing in the middle of the room. Aslan was looking through one of the long tall windows, the soft breeze caressing his Mane. He turned his head to acknowledge her and smiled, his warm gaze wordlessly inviting her in. Unsure of what to do, Tairin gently closed the door behind her and walked closer to Aslan, her steps tentative and uncertain.

"Emotions know no etiquette, dear one, why would you care for all the titles given to me, when in your heart I am just Aslan" the King of Beasts spoke tactfully, sensing the Princess' hesitation. Tairin looked at him completely at loss of words, for Aslan seemed to have read her mind. Aslan chuckled, his rich baritone laugh echoing the room.

"If one listens carefully, it is possible to hear the whisper of every heart, the truth of emotion beating; in times like this, silence proves itself more eloquent than the best of orators" he spoke again, and Tairin felt completely enveloped by the warmth of his speech. Without uttering a single word, she closed the distance between her and Aslan and buried her cheek on his golden and silky Mane, allowing her heart tell Aslan just how much she loved him and feeling his love for her in return. Lucy had told her numerous times how everything felt right when Aslan was around, a feeling she now understood wholeheartedly.

"Ah, there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Lucy's voice reached them. Tairin chuckled and rose to her feet.

"I was looking for Caspian and Ed, have you seen them?" Tairin asked, parrying Lucy's 'I-told-you-so' look with a pointed glare of her own.

"Susan sent me to get them just a moment ago; that's why I was looking for you" Lucy explained, smiling at Aslan and lacing her arm with Tairin's, pulling her out of the room.

"You see? I told you you'd know what to do" the young Queen noted knowingly as they hurried down the corridor.

As Caspian and Ed walked towards the ballroom, they crossed paths with the Professor, who wisely pointed out that the Kings had forgotten their crowns, prompting the two Kings to run to their rooms to get them. Caspian had his – the new one, less eye-catching in his opinion – in his study, in the beautifully carved wooden box it had been delivered in. He placed it on, uselessly trying to get his hair to look more or less like he had combed it, sighing and deciding he would leave it like that, having no time to battle it properly.

He was joined by Gemini on his way to the anteroom to the ball, the Archen Prince having just come out of his room, ready for the evening in his dress military uniform, as was customary in Archenland.

"Are you ready for the long hours of faking smiles and dodging pesky comments on the best of your diplomatic ability?" Caspian asked jokingly, wincing lightly at the prospect of having to do the same.

"Sadly, it is my duty and yours, though I am thankful to have my father and Zephyr around; our dear Lord of the Court is just unbeatable with his diplomatic sidestepping, I'm not even sure if the people he dodges realise their comments have been circumvented and their questions unanswered" Gemini commented, chuckling softly.

"Diplomacy, kindness and great manners are a deathly combination in politics, and my soon-to-be brother is lucky to possess all three" Caspian agreed, having witnessed Zephyr's impeccable social skills when it came to annoying high-borns and other court members.

"I've been meaning to ask you, my friend: I only now realise Nabeela's presence may be uncomfortable for you. Unfortunately, it was impossible not to invite her without compromising diplomacy" Caspian asked a moment later as they walked. Gemini smiled and shook his head.

"Do not trouble yourself, Caspian. I have not yet forgiven her for what happened during her last visit to Anvard, but at least I can say it does not bother me anymore. This castle is big so the chances of us crossing paths are rather slim. I am having a really good time, all thanks to the highly entertaining company you and Their Majesties provide. I can honestly tell you that her presence brings me no pain; I firmly believe that the past should be left in the past and I genuinely am enjoying myself" the Crown Prince of Archenland spoke, looking ahead calmly despite the almost imperceptible ghost of sadness lacing in his voice, Caspian noticed.

"You are definitely too kind, dear friend. But you are right, better leave the past where it belongs" Caspian agreed, patting Gemini's shoulder.

"I thank you for your concern, my friend. My worries lay with those who don't know about Nabeela's true nature" Gemini told, his blue gaze becoming serious.

"Me too, my friend, me too" Caspian concurred with a nod, knowing the Archen Prince was referring to one Magnificent King in particular.

"I noticed Tarik came, surprisingly, given how little he cares for gatherings like this" Gemini then commented, exchanging a knowing look with Caspian, who tensed at the mention of the Calormene.

"Another guest invited for the sake of diplomatic relationships" Caspian said through his gritted teeth.

"I pray he causes no trouble, although I have the feeling he won't take the news of Tairin's engagement well. I fear he will challenge Zephyr to a duel" Gemini noted, noticeably worried. Caspian nodded in agreement.

"Coming from him, I can expect anything. We will have to keep an eye on him, I don't trust him to behave well the whole evening" Caspian replied grimly, Gemini agreeing with a nod.

Caspian took a deep breath. Aslan give them strength.

 **AN: I've wanted to write this ball for soooo long! Next chapter will be pretty much all about the ball and the different interactions with the guests, so I hope you liked them!**

 **Just a friendly reminder that comments inspire me to keep writing (yes, I'm blackmailing you XD)**

 **Cheers!**


	9. Chapter 9: Let's Dance All Our Troubles

**Hello guys! Fresh chapter! I'm quite proud of myself for having finished this relatively shortly after the last one! Although I cheated a bit because some of it was left from last chapter, but nonetheless, I'm happy!**

 **This chapter has a very special treat which was also my fav scene to write, so I hope you guys like it :)**

 **Without further ado, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9: Let's Dance All Our Troubles Away**

The room became quiet as the grand doors opened to reveal the Narnian royals. All eyes fell on them as some continued to whisper, this time about the hosts, any previous topic now forgotten. It was uncomfortable to be the centre of attention, Caspian thought, sneaking some glances at the Pevensies and his sister, who seemed to be as uneasy as he was. Taking a deep breath and accepting this was one of the occupational hazards of being royalty, he called everyone's attention.

"It is with great honour that I welcome each and every one of you to this castle, to Narnia. It gladdens my heart to see all of you here, gracing us with your company and the pleasure of sharing our happiness at this festivity; for that, I sincerely thank you" Caspian spoke, sweeping the crowd of guests with a thankful glance. "Indeed, it is with great joy that we celebrate the definitive return of Their Highnesses, the Kings and Queens of Old, to Narnia after 1300 years of absence. Welcome back, to this, your rightful home" he announced, addressing the Pevensies with a polite nod. His dark eyes stayed with Susan, holding her gaze for an instant, but she soon looked away and Caspian was left rather displeased, his current feelings covered by the mask of formality.

"I also have the immense happiness to announce the return of Princess Tairin to this court and her engagement to Lord Zephyr of Archenland" he said, smiling lovingly at Tairin, who nodded courtly, returning his smile. "Now, without further ado, I have the pleasure and honour to introduce you to Aslan, who has gifted us with his presence today, to our joy and privilege" Caspian added regally, silence taking over the room as they all turned and bowed towards the imposing wooden doors as they opened, revealing the Great Lion and eliciting the most various exclamations from the guests. Many monarchs and their families curtsied in the most elegant and deep reverences to Aslan, whispering their admiration and respect as he passed, Aslan smiling benevolently at all of them.

"Thank you, High King Caspian, for your words. Let's all enjoy this evening of well-deserved celebration, for balance has been restored to Narnia and her children have returned home" Aslan spoke, sweeping the Pevensies with his golden gaze full of love, his grave voice echoing in the silent ballroom.

After the greetings and small talk with the foreign monarchs were over, Peter searched the room after the oldest Maharabian Princess with the intention of dancing a couple of songs with her and, with luck, secure her company for the rest of the evening. He was interrupted several times in his search as lords, dukes and fellow kings approached him most kindly, generous in their praises and hopes for a close and long-lasting friendship. He was humbled by their sincere words and returned them in kind, indulging in pleasant conversation with them. It was a funny feeling, to make so many new acquaintances, people he had only just met, but who recognised him as if they had known him for years. Furthermore, he was taken aback by the genuine kindness shown to him and his siblings, by the almost childish excitement with which many approached them. He had missed this. Not the recognition or the praise, but the freedom of being himself, of having his voice heard independent of his age.

Hours later, he finally found Nabeela talking to a few ladies of her acquaintance, and he smiled, curtsying at them all as he approached.

"Would you grant me the grace of a dance, Your Highness?" he asked gallantly, his ocean blue eyes darker with a hint of flirtation, gazing deep into hers.

"Who am I to deny anything to the Magnificent King of Old" she replied, sending a chill down his spine at the smugness of her glance, which also laced her voice. Nodding politely at the ladies again, he offered her his arm and guided her across the room, causing several noblewomen to huff at the Princess' luck and mutter their dissatisfaction.

She was as skilled in ballroom dancing as she was in Maharabian dances, he noticed, her movements graceful, elegant and swift as he conducted her around. She was astoundingly beautiful, exquisitely dressed in a jewelled set of Maharabian clothes, a fact he gathered mostly through his peripheral vision, for he could not tear his eyes from her enticing gaze. A very pleasant sensation spilled in his blood every time their eyes met, a feeling which grew in intensity whenever she would be close, and which left him aching to be even closer. He was taken by the sudden need to run his fingers along her shiny locks, to test the smoothness of her skin. His right hand was holding her waist as they twirled, burning at the contact with her bare skin; her short coat allowed a narrow glimpse of her midriff, tempting him with the idea of running his hand down her sides, to press his fingers onto her flesh. He was no stranger to these sensations, he pondered, knowing very well how physical attraction felt from his experience in the Golden Age. She was very beautiful, and with a small smirk to himself, he noticed she appeared to like the attention she was getting from him. She had been openly flirting with him over the past few days, something he welcomed more than gladly and reciprocated whenever he had the chance. Certainly, he had kept his advances chivalrous and proper even if slightly bold, hoping to imply with his actions that he was not at all unaffected by her.

The song changed swiftly in the background, acquiring a more Telmarine tune, and he used the opportunity to press her just a tad closer to him. The Princess' dark, seductive gaze met his, surprise shining in her orbs for a fraction of a second before reverting to their usual exotic allure. A strong wave of lust bolted down his spine, forcing him to take a deep breath to steady himself and keep his less than innocent thoughts at bay; he was a King, scandal needed to be avoided at all cost. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting his other senses grasp the sensations she was stirring in him. Her perfume tickled his nose, strong and driving, yet subtle and unobtrusive, clouding his mind partially like some good wine would. One swift glance at her lips had his throat going dry, and he ached to be able to taste them, to test their softness and feel their warmth. His blue orbs flashed up to her, meeting her impish look, alluring and definitely bewitching.

He smirked. Two could play this game... and he was definitely up to it.

Tairin smiled as Caspian called for a toast so as to mark the official beginning of the celebrations. Her brother's innate eloquence and informal charm succeeded in loosening the mood in the room and allowed people to forget about tight etiquette, conversations turning more enjoyable once everyone became more relaxed. As soon as everyone had toasted – some more than once – she found herself within hearing range of a group of noblewomen, most of them past their forties, excitedly discussing her upcoming marriage. Many among the group were ladies of the Court whom she was good friends with, and who were jovially debating on the preparations and details of the ceremony, sighing at the romantic notes of her love story and generously praising Zephyr for his perfectly chivalrous manners and good looks.

"Princess Tairin could not have made a more blessed match, Lord Zephyr is absolutely dreamy!" one of them – the wife of Lord Tumar, Lady Keva – sighed contently.

"I have to disagree, Lady Tumar, background is most important in a groom, and he has none! He may be a Duke, but I hear he was picked up from the streets, who knows who his parents are! Princess Tairin comes from a most noble linage, she cannot marry someone with such hazy ancestry, not to mention total lack of noble blood" Lady Zamira – a tall, extremely skinny woman with slightly bulging eyes – countered, her face permanently contorted into the expression of someone who had just tasted something very bitter.

"Lady Zamira, you are insulting in your uninformed judgement. Lord Zephyr is a good man, just look at him: his posture says everything about his impeccable manners and upbringing, a true gentleman from anywhere you look!" Lady Anaia lectured, causing Tairin's heart to beam with sympathy for Lord Killian's wife.

"I would hate to think that your ill comment about my fiancé is fuelled by my refusal to your son's proposal only last week, Lady Zamira. It would be a shame to think that a Lady of the Court such as yourself may profess such unkindness and contempt like a common gossipmonger" Tairin replied, revealing herself to the group, her voice even and calm but dangerously cold in warning.

"Your Highness, I believe Lady Zamira only meant that you could have chosen any of the Telmarine noblemen instead of an Archen; young, handsome lords we have plenty" another Lady hurried to say, doing her best to make her smile appear genuine.

"Your sons and kin, you mean. I am sorry to disappoint you, Your Ladyships, but I do not take a fancy in men who care more about themselves than the women they are supposedly courting, and who are more interested in the gains of marriage than love" Tairin responded, firm and strong, her tone allowing no retorts. "Now, please excuse me, my _fiancé_ needs me" she added, sparing a smile to her friends in the group before regally walking away in Zephyr's direction.

Once the formalities had ended and he had made sure that he had done his fair share of hosting duties, Edmund grabbed a bottle of his favourite wine and took to a quiet and partially secluded part of the ballroom, a spot he had noticed during one of his many wanderings around the castle. This is how he enjoyed balls the most, with good wine and no company. He observed the crowd inattentively, remarking on certain individuals he was familiar with or who had caught his attention. He spotted Lucy amongst a group of young girls, chatting excitedly as per usual, and he smiled; his little squirt was the one enjoying this ball the most. He then felt a slight movement at his side and he turned around instinctively, grabbing the person's arm and successfully stopping them from getting closer. Myrina gasped loudly at the King's unexpected reaction while Edmund was just as taken aback by her presence.

"Oh, it's you, I'm sorry, I- it-umm- soldier instinct, I guess" he replied, letting go of her wrist immediately, looking aside in embarrassment. She smiled weakly at him and rubbed her arm, his hold a bit too firm.

"Did I hurt you? I am really sorry, let me see" he asked, guilt shining brightly in his eyes as he examined the fair skin of her forearm, having pulled the sleeve of her dress slightly up.

"It's alright, I am not as fragile as I look" she joked, trying to lighten the mood and managing partially, a small smile crawling up Edmund's lips but not quite reaching his frown. "I got the impression that you needed some company" she added casually so as to change the subject but also to explain her reason to approach him. "Are you hiding from someone?" she asked then, seeing she got no reply to her earlier statement.

"Everyone" he answered shortly, taking another sip of wine. His tone was bored and slightly harsh, and Myrina's smile dropped slightly.

"No, no, I didn't mean you, I meant everyone else. I am, well, I- I didn't really want to be here. I like balls, I just don't like having to talk about the same old conversations for the sake of diplomacy, or having to tell the same stories of the Golden Age over and over again. I'm not quite in the mood for that" he told her with a tired sigh, taking another sip from his glass. "But it doesn't mean the party has to be ruined for you because of me, you can go have fun" he said then, his eyes telling her he meant his words well and kindly, despite his gruff tone.

"Well, to be honest, I was hoping to get a bit of peace and quiet; I tend to get dizzy and disoriented when there is a lot of people around me, especially in a place I don't know well" she explained, causing him to chuckle lightly.

"You are definitely one of the most interesting people I've met" he commented, still chuckling.

"I will take that as a compliment, My King, despite the obvious hint of mockery in your statement" she replied with a smile.

"I wouldn't want you to take it any other way" he said nonchalantly, topping up her glass of wine.

Myrina was indeed an interesting girl, he thought, nodding to something she was commenting on. He wondered, yet again, what caused him to be so comfortable with her, so at ease to open up and converse, having never been much of a chatterbox himself. She was simple and not demanding and they could talk about anything, be it important or not, just for the sake of entertainment. She did not expect anything from him, no tales of the past, no long speeches about his and Peter's numerous deeds, although she did seem to have a genuine interest the Golden Age from a daily life perspective. That had to be it: the fact that she seemed to be more interested in him as a person than in him as a King; it was refreshing, and he thanked her for it. Returning to the present moment, he recognised the tune fluttering in the air and smiled, it being a Narnian song he and his siblings used to dance frequently in Cair, a staple of Narnian balls in the Golden Age.

"Come, we have to dance this song" he told, not quite gallantly, putting his glass aside and taking Myrina's hand, leading her towards the other dancing couples.

"King Edmund, I- wait! I do not know how to dance this, or anything for that matter!" she exclaimed behind him, mortified as he pulled her towards the dancing crowd. Once he found a good spot on the dance floor, he gently pressed his hand to the small of her back, while his free hand held hers gently in a perfect dancing posture. Although there was nothing improper in their arrangement, Myrina blushed, both in embarrassment at having to dance in public and at the closeness of the Narnian King.

"This is the least I can do for you after you kept me company" he stated simply, starting to twirl them around to the notes. "And I've already told you to call me Edmund" he told, a mock-lecture tone in his voice.

This was a merry and light-spirited tune, meant to be danced without much thought about the steps, yet she was tense in his arms, hissing guiltily every time she missed a step or pulled him out of rhythm.

"Would you please relax, enjoy the dance and let me guide you?" he whispered to her ear during one of the twirls. Her breath hitched in her throat at the close contact, which resulted in her blushing a few shades darker.

"Much better" he told her, both his hands dropping to her waist to perform the light lift that was part of the dance.

"How did you ever convince me of doing this!" she whispered furiously as he placed her back on the floor.

"Part of my charm, I guess" he replied roguishly, and she was unable to keep her stern look as she felt her lips curling upwards.

"You're so full of yourself" she whispered, both laughing as the dance continued.

The one dance then became two and three, and in the end Edmund and Myrina danced several sets, fooling around and having a good time while earning praises from the guests for their lovely performance.

"Alright, I think we are done, we are attracting too much attention" Edmund whispered, sighing and rolling his eyes.

"Finally! I thought you would have me dance the night away!" she joked, and Edmund chuckled as he bowed at her, as customary.

"It has been a pleasure and a great entertainment to dance with you, Myr" he told, the flash of surprise in her expression not passing his notice. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked, a bit confused.

"No, not at all, is just- well, you called me Myr" she said barely above a whisper, blushing brightly and pulling her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, right, I didn't even notice. Lucy and Tairin must have rubbed it on me, does it bother you?" he questioned.

"No, of course not, on the contrary, I like it; all my friends call me like that" she hurried to say, smiling nervously.

"Well, we are friends, are we not?" he enquired, returning her smile and offering her his arm.

"Yes, we are" she agreed, letting him take her through the crowd.

Caspian smiled as he saw all four Pevensies approaching him, Edmund and Peter questioning him with their looks – Peter's more of a glare, which told Caspian he had been interrupted from something involving a certain Maharabian Princess.

"Your Majesties, there is someone I very much want to introduce you to" he said, turning to the man to his side. "It is with great pleasure to acquaint you with His Royal Highness, Rashid, Tisroc of Calormen and his family. His Majesty is a great friend of mine, of Narnia" he introduced, addressing the Tisroc with a fond smile.

The Tisroc was a tall and imposing man, with a slightly protruding belly and greyish hair and beard, the latter not managing to hide the beaming smile curling his lips, his dark eyes glinting joyfully. His whole person exuded a jolly personality, totally different from the towering, powerful and fear-inspiring pathos of Rabadash's father.

"Blessings, Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve! Generations of Calormenes have been delighted with the tales of your prowess. I am humbled and honoured to make your acquaintance" he greeted warmly, stepping closer to them.

"The honour is all ours, Your Grace, may you live forever" Peter greeted, bowing courtly before shaking the Calormene's hand.

"Ah, Your Grace remembers the ancient Calormene address; I must confess I had only read about it in old history books since such tradition was abolished over four hundred years ago. Nevertheless, I am humbled by your blessings of immortality and cannot but reciprocate them onto you and your family" Rashid explained elaborately, bowing elegantly.

One by one, the members of the Calormene family introduced themselves, starting by the Tisroc's wife, Faeri. Caspian had previously praised the Queen on her sharp and cultured mind, noting that her beauty was only matched by her intelligence. The Faithful King had been right, Queen Faeri was a most beautiful woman; unlike most Calormenes, her eyes were of a watery green and hints of blue, and their beauty was further underlined by the contrast of her golden skin and dark tresses.

Next was the Tisroc's second son, a tall young man with handsome looks and a winsome smile who had already drawn many a sigh from the female guests.

"I am delighted to make your acquaintance, Your Majesties. I am Prince Taabish, at your service and command" the young Prince spoke, bowing elegantly.

"Thank you little brother, I will take it from here, after all, I am the firstborn" a graver voice interrupted Prince Taabish, the Crown Prince approaching them with an assertive stride. He was taller and bulkier than his brother, owning a penetrating earthy dark gaze that appeared to be alight with sparks of mysterious origin. Edmund exchanged a knowing look with Caspian. Although the Prince had masked his irritation at his brother with a hint of humour, his true feelings had not escaped the Kings' notice.

"I am Prince Tarik, at your disposal, Your Majesties" he greeted with a respectful nod. To the casual onlooker, the Prince appeared courteous and well versed in the etiquette of royalty, but there was something unpleasant in the ring of his voice, something off that all four siblings noticed.

Caspian's whole body tensed as Tarik made his intervention, his dark chocolate eyes following the man around as he shook hands with both Peter and Edmund. The Narnian Kings were diplomatic in their greeting yet perceptibly wary, as Peter apparently shared Edmund's suspicion of Calormenes. Blood burned in his veins as Tarik greeted Susan, containing himself not to draw his sword to the man's throat as he threw an appreciative glance at her.

"I had read about your beauty, Queen Susan, but never did I imagine truth would surpass the tales" he complimented, Susan smiling politely at him as he kissed her hand. He held Susan's hand an instant longer than customary as he spoke to her, causing Caspian's already fuming mood to boil in anger. Peter noticed this reaction, but chose to remain silent, waiting for a more propitious moment to discuss the matter with the Telmarine.

Prince Karim and Princess Naheed followed Tarik in their greetings, their formal yet sincere words leaving the Pevensie siblings with a very positive first impression of the Calormene royals, despite their earlier guardedness towards them. The Tisroc soon started a pleasant conversation, charming in his efforts to include all of them in it. His gentle personality flowered into each comment, enchanting the Kings and Queens with his stories and anecdotes, and succeeded in snatching smiles and laughs from them with incredible eloquence and humour. Lucy, however, seemed quite detached from the conversation, abnormally quiet and replying shortly whenever she was addressed. This change in her usual behaviour had Caspian curious and worried.

"Lucy, are you feeling unwell?" he asked discretely, glancing worriedly at her.

"Oh, sorry, I just spaced out" she answered, blinking several times and focusing her eyes on him.

"And may I enquire on the origins of this distraction?" Caspian asked again, not buying the little Queen's explanation. Lucy looked at him for a moment, obviously uncomfortable.

"Come on, let's get something to drink" Caspian told her, excusing them from the group and leading her to the refreshments table.

"Alright, you can tell me now" he told her once he had made sure no one paid attention to them, squatting so he could be more or less at her eye level.

"I- well, I know they are your friends, and they seem all really nice. I mean, the Tisroc is adorable and I like him very much, is just that- well, his son, the eldest, I don't know why, but there is something intimidating and scary about him" Lucy explained, her thin, dark cooper brows knitting together.

"I am, as always, amazed at your ability to read people, little Queen. The Tisroc is one of the most charming people I know, and so are his wife and children, but Tarik, he is different; from all the Calormene family, he is the only I don't get along with" he told her, throwing a glance at the Prince, who was now staring at some lady out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't know, he makes me uncomfortable and even if I just met him I can't help being afraid of him. Even when he smiles there is a spark in his eye that doesn't inspire any good" Lucy noted, staring down at her glass. Caspian sighed and smiled at her, reaching to hold one of her hands.

"Don't worry, Lucy, he won't do anything to you or any of us. I'll be keeping an eye on him. Nevertheless, and if anything happens, you tell me or Ed or any of our Archen friends, whoever you meet first, alright?" Caspian reassured her, squeezing her hand lightly.

"I will, thank you Caspian" the Valiant Queen replied, smiling brightly once again and rounding his neck with her arms, kissing his cheek as she pulled away.

"You are more than welcome, Your Highness" he joked, standing up again and offering her his arm with a flourish, eliciting a giggle from Lucy.

Caspian was intercepted by Scorpio as he and Lucy returned to the others, Caspian telling the little Queen to go ahead while he spoke to their Archen friend.

"What is it, Scorpio?" Caspian asked, noticing the serious – although not devoid of its ever-present impishness – look of the Prince.

"Tarik, of course. He's been looking around the room trying to spot Tai. I've spent quite some time keeping her and Zephyr as far as physically possible; Zephyr may be calm and civilized, but Tarik certainly isn't. I'm dreading a fistfight, or worse" Scorpio spoke, looking sideways at the Calormene representation, his blue eyes fixed on the oldest Prince.

"Believe me, I have enough reasons not to want him around either" Caspian said through gritted teeth, for the Calormene Prince was again staring at Susan as she spoke to his mother.

"At least he didn't bring his _friend_ along" Scorpio said, smirking lightly as Caspian looked at him questioningly.

"Oh, don't tell me you don't know. Over the past few years, whenever Tarik attends a ball or party, he always brings a woman along, rather stunning I must say, whom he claims is his personal secretary, but we all know she is his private concubine" Scorpio told crudely, looking quite disgusted.

"Bastard" Caspian hissed, his eyes narrowing in a death glare, Scorpio nodding lightly.

"I agree. I only ask the Gods for the wisdom not to put my fist through his face before the end of the evening" Scorpio sighed and chuckled, patting Caspian on the shoulder and marching away. Caspian, however, remained quite livid; he was not going to let that beast near Susan, not today and not ever.

Edmund had been pleasantly talking to Taabish when Karim joined them with a young girl by his arm. There was something about the Calormene Lady that stunned Edmund as soon as he laid eyes on her, and he was unable to move or to stop staring at her. Her jet black hair and tanned skin made it clear she was Calormene, but her eyes – green with hints of grey and honey – were definitely what caught his attention the most. There was something beating in his blood, even if his heart seemed to have stopped the moment he saw her. Time stopped for an instant, causing the sensation of a void in his stomach and a knot in his throat, his breath not able to squeeze through it. Curiously, the sensation felt quite familiar and sort of déjà-vu. Hazily, he searched his memory for a clue, realisation downing on him like a bucket of water an instant later. He had already experienced this, the same intensity of the confusing reaction although a bit muffled by time, yet still identifiable. He had been sixteen by then, when he had first experienced this, like now, not quite knowing what was happening. Yet, with sick certainty, he now knew this was his hormones, messy little things, making an entrance, again. Oh no...

He had come to accept the fact that it would happen sooner or later, although he had hoped to have at least a few more years of peaceful existence before girls became an issue; seriously, no one should have to go through adolescence twice! Why did _she_ have to ignite _this_ in him? With a sigh, he resigned himself to it, knowing there was nothing he could do to change the inevitable, and hoped that this second go at dealing with mindless infatuation would be better than the last. He stole a glance at her and felt blood hum in his ears. Supressing a groan, he took a deep breath through his constricted throat and begged Aslan to save him from the embarrassment of making a fool of himself. At least he had already experienced the _other_ effects of adolescence already; it would be much worse if his voice broke now on top of everything.

"This is Lady Casarah, Your Majesties, daughter of my sister, Lady Parveen, who could not come, unfortunately, but sends her best regards and her promise of a visit in the future" Faeri explained, smiling kindly at her niece, a hand flattening her long hair in motherly fashion. The girl curtsied elegantly and he almost tumbled forwards as he bowed to her, causing her to smile and stifle a laugh.

"I- it's-" he tried, his voice not working with him, forcing him to cough awkwardly. "Verypleasedtomeetyou" he blurted, holding the urge to slap his face with his palm. Caspian cleared his throat in an effort to cover a snort at his friend's predicament, a fact that was duly noted by the Just King, who grew even more mortified. Caspian was totally enjoying his misery.

"I am Just Edmund, The King, I mean, King Edmund, The Just" he said then and Caspian was unable to contain his laughter any longer. Edmund shot him a deathly glare, blushing violently.

"Would you grace me with the next dance, My Lady?" he then asked, cursing at himself as his voice wavered a bit.

"I would be delighted, Your Highness" she answered, her voice proving to be as soft and agreeable as he had imagined.

By The Mane, he was being lovey-dovey.

Ed courtly offered his arm to the Maharabian Lady and led her towards the dancefloor, where other couples could be seen twirling to the music. Having witnessed the exchange, Peter lifted his eyebrows with a mix of surprise and disbelief.

"Adolescence just kicked in, it seems" he commented, eliciting a chuckle from Susan, who was closest to him and had heard his remark.

"Earlier than last time, though I don't know if that's a good thing" she told, smiling at her little brother dancing with expertise, most likely showing off his abilities.

"True. I think it's good, gives him more time to gain experience, but I just don't know if I should be happy or sorry for him, I mean, he is bound to make a fool out of himself eventually" Peter murmured, taking a sip from his wine and glancing at his sister. "You don't want to know" he added immediately, catching Susan's enquiring look.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Ed murmured, having just stepped on the rim of her dress for the fifth time, his mind overflowing with self-aimed insults for letting her distract him, though he was quite unable to prevent it from happening.

"So," he breathed, clearing his throat awkwardly. "I remember Tashbaan was a very beautiful city, has it changed much?" he asked, not finding a better topic as much as he tried.

"Oh, I do not believe it has changed much over the centuries, although I suppose it has become larger. The garden in the royal palace, however, has several new trees and flower bushes which I think were not yet planted at the time of Your Grace's last visit to Calormen" she explained, a pleasant chat originating from it and changing swiftly, entwining with other subjects.

"I must confess I had never danced a Narnian song before" Casarah told him a moment later, earning a smile from him.

"You did very well for a beginner, My Lady, I could have sworn you have danced this song forever" he complimented, gently placing a wine glass in her hand.

"You flatter me, King Edmund, I merely followed your excellent guidance. However, I am sure I would stumble on my own feet if I dared to dance one of the faun dances, I've heard they can be quite lively" she told him, blushing lightly and taking a sip of her drink to cover some of it.

"They are certainly lively, but quite easy to dance. I could teach you later if you allow me" he offered gallantly, delighted at how her blush deepened, finding it absolutely adorable.

"I would like that very much, though you should know I am a terrible apprentice" she told, her smile tinged with a hint of embarrassment, his heart skipping a beat by this sole fact.

"You may call me Edmund, Lady Casarah, I would appreciate it greatly. As per our dancing lessons and judging by your dancing skills, I dare say you'll be an excellent student" he told her, eliciting a giggle on her.

"You flatter me greatly, Kin- _Edmund_ , I am not half as good as you make me look" she told him, shyly looking aside. She then opened her mouth as if to speak again but changed her mind an instant later. Edmund looked curiously at her and she blushed, managing a small flustered smile.

"Is there anything the matter?" Edmund asked amiably.

"Oh, I- I was only wondering- Well, I thought- I mean- it seems- I feel it is only fair that you call me by name" the foreign Lady finally blurted, the last part of her statement whispered so low that Edmund had to lean closer in order to listen, barely managing to understand what was said. Casarah was looking positively flustered, her deep blush noticeable even despite her tan. Edmund smiled warmly.

"You got yourself a deal, My- _Casarah_ " Edmund replied, quickly correcting himself. With pleasant surprise, he had to admit he enjoyed the way her name felt on his lips, and he came to the conclusion that he would find no trouble in getting used to it.

Always prone to self-analysis, Edmund pondered on his current situation. So far, this mindless hormone-induced infatuation was not that bad. On the contrary, he was rather enjoying it, although his past experience taught him not to be too confident; it was a given fact that he would end up making a fool of himself sooner or later. On a not so surprising note, he realised his prejudice towards Calormenes had started to fade and continued to abate with each of her smiles.

Myrina leaned against the pillar behind her and sighed as she watched the dancing couple. She had not known the Just King for long, but to see him so at ease with someone he just met felt odd and out of character, even to her. He seemed so besotted with Lady Casarah already, smiling frequently, both engaged in conversation ever since the beginning of the dance. She sighed again, for what seemed the umpteenth time in the shortest while, noticing the small murmurs they were eliciting on the crowd. He looked happy and enjoying the party at last, should she not be glad for him? She could not understand why the sight of him with Lady Casarah troubled her so much. It was silly, he was in no way forced to spend the evening exclusively with her, especially since he was one of the hosts and was required to attend to the guests and dance with the many women present. Lady Casarah was very pretty, she thought, no wonder he seemed so captivated, while she, on the other hand... oh, what was she thinking! Since when did she care about Edmund noticing her on a more than friendly basis? Worse still, when did _she_ start thinking about him on romantic terms?! She did not even fancy him! This was ridiculous, they were friends, nothing more, and that was enough for her.

"Are you well, Myrina?" a deep voice asked behind her, startling her and eliciting a loud gasp from her.

"Ah, Gemini! By Aslan, some good fright you've given me!" she exclaimed, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, you know I would never do you wrong. You appear to be troubled, though, is there anything the matter?" the Archen Prince asked her with a sweet, caring smile, his blue eyes tinted with affectionate concern.

"Oh, no, not at all. I think it's the effect of boredom and too much wine combined" she replied, smiling kindly. The Prince was not entirely convinced by her explanation, for his cousin had the tendency to hide her feelings to spare others from worrying for her.

"Well then, let's dance, shall we?" he suggested, offering her his hand in a chivalrous brotherly way. Myrina hesitated, her greenish blue eyes flashing towards the dancing couples before she smiled broadly and looked at him again.

"You know I am a terrible dancer, Gemini, I'd rather stay here and talk, if you don't mind" she asked with hopeful eyes. He nodded and indulged her, having discretely traced her look to its recipient. King Edmund was still dancing with the young Calormene Lady, apparently very entertained and enjoying her company.

"As you wish. It's been a while since we talked, I've missed it" he told her kindly, signalling two empty chairs they could use.

He had seen the painful expression of her eyes as she looked at King Edmund, her eyes matt with the disappointment of finding what she had not expected. He chose not to say anything not to constrain her even more, after all, it seemed that she was not yet aware of her feelings for the Just King, he dared guess. All he hoped was for her not to end heartbroken when she did.

Peter scanned the room looking for Nabeela. He had been forced to leave her when he was called to meet the Calormene royal family and she had since disappeared in the crowd. She appeared to take some twisted pleasure in taunting him with her disappearances, teasing him and making him yearn for her company, and boy, was she succeeding. He could hear Susan's voice in his head telling him to be less obvious in his favouring of the Princess, and with a sheepish smile he admitted it to be true. Yet, he could not help it; to him, Princess Nabeela was the most interesting person in the room that night. He admired her intelligence and wit, which had transpired during their conversations, but what she enjoyed the most was the thrill of the flirting battle they had been waging for a few days now, he thought with a smirk, blue eyes still looking for the Maharabian beauty.

As he scanned the room, he spotted Tai and Zephyr holding each other and having the most sickening sweet smiles on their faces, causing him to roll his eyes. Everyone praised Zephyr, being so handsome and noble, such a gentleman and so well-mannered… Honestly, he behaved as any decent man should, there was nothing exceptional about it. In all honesty, he found the Lord's dumb smile and conciliatory attitude irritating; the man was not capable of giving an opinion, always trying to mediate in favour of both parties. One thing he had to admit though, the Archen Lord really knew how to handle politics and was quite gifted in the art of avoiding compromising questions and nasty diplomats with grace; _that_ he could give him, for it was something not everyone could do. But then again, it was not an unachievable attribute, he himself was particularly skilled in the art of diplomatic artifices.

In a way he pitied the man, having to stand such an opinionated woman, it had to be a pain. They shared another kiss and he gagged into his goblet, keeping himself from groaning at them. Really, they deserved each other. Aslan help him and make them get married soon and live far, far away from him!

His mood brightened a short moment later, when he finally found the person he was looking for. He smirked and walked towards her, grabbing a wine bottle from a nearby table and filling his glass, his eyes tracing each of her movements.

"I could have sworn you were avoiding me, Princess" he spoke in a low voice, his blue eyes narrowed slightly in a flirty look. She smiled, her lips pursing temptingly, making him ache with need to kiss them. Her innocent smile failed to be so, becoming more of a teasing, sensual smirk. Her beech-wood coloured eyes were shimmering friskily, forcing Peter to take a breath to steady himself and think of all the people who would witness the scandal should he kiss her right then, as fervently as he wished to. She got closer to him, so close her perfume was clouding his senses, his muscles tensing at her closeness.

"I would never do that, My King, I'm sure you know it" she whispered, her face inches from his ear and cheek, convincing him that she wanted to drive him insane with want on purpose. She then smirked again and kissed the corner of his mouth before walking back into the crowd. The contact lasted only a few seconds, long enough to sear his skin and ignite a flame on his blood. If she thought she could leave him in such state and escape without retaliation, she had made a terrible mistake.

He went after her, following her discreetly at a distance, knowing fully well that she was aware of his presence. He walked around the ballroom, stopping here and there to nod and smile to a few guests, but always keeping an eye on her. He smirked, the thrill of this little game of hers coursing through his veins. He had caught her, he noticed smugly. The Princess looked at him over her shoulder, sighing as she found herself trapped at a corner, in the farthest side of the room where little people were gathered. Out of the corner of his eye, Peter noticed a curtain hanging from the ceiling, partially hiding the angle where the two stone walls met. How convenient…

"It seems my unfamiliarity with the palace has led me into a trap" she told him, dropping her shoulders in defeat.

"Indeed" he answered lowly, roused by her coyness; she had led him there purposefully, it was written in the mischief in her eyes. His goblet, he had abandoned somewhere during the chase, his hands free as he approached her. She teased him by stepping back every time he stepped forward, that is, until she was pressed against the wall, something that seemed not to bother her in the slightest.

"Well, in that case, it is most convenient that I have a brave king to set me free from such trap, wouldn't you agree, My King?" she spoke seductively, almost whispering, breaking his resistance completely. In two strides, he shortened the distance between them, his hands yanking at the curtain for it to wrap around them. He pressed his hands to the wall, successfully trapping her between him and the cold stone, bending his head so their lips were inches apart.

"It's Peter, just Peter" he breathed, brazenly capturing her lips. One of his arms wrapped around her waist and he deepened the kiss, pinning her against the wall and making sure she would not escape again.

This was his well-deserved revenge.

Susan hummed contently as she bit into a strawberry truffle. She had managed to secure a small moment of solitude and used it to indulge into some sweets, only now realising how hungry she was. Instinctively, her eyes found Caspian, as had been the case most of the evening. The Telmarine King was a skilful host; he was a gifted diplomat and very generous with his attentions to guests, as witnessed by his sincere laughs and greetings to a number of nobles. A flutter took over her stomach as she noticed how handsome he was: his dark purple attire suited him perfectly, simple yet denoting his royal birth, vibrant blue thread embroidering the fabric richly. The elegant velvet of his clothes brought up the combination of colours even more without taking any attention away from the King himself. She remembered he had worn a cape for the welcoming toast, and with a chuckle she noticed it lying somewhere else in the room, abandoned on a chair by the King, who had been complaining about it. She blushed, crystal eyes not able to tear themselves away from him, from his radiant smile and glinting chocolate eyes; his dark skin and features were underlined even more by the rich shade of purple, plum joining the long list of colours that favoured him. Sigh, he looked good in anything really. With a smile, she noticed his new crown glinting on top of his messy hair, gold sparkling under the multitude of candles. It suited him very well, adding more to his natural charm.

She needed to get a grip on herself. She needed to dig up the courage she knew she had and finally talk to him, face him and let herself be taken by his love. She felt quite silly at stealing glances at him, at feeling her heart drum wildly in her chest with every look she threw at him, and at the breaths that were stolen from her with each of those looks. He was handsome, caring, kind, noble, charming, chivalrous, and much, much more, everything she could ever wish. Then why could she not let him love her and allow herself to love him back?! A pang of guilt stung her heart. She had been avoiding him all night, quickly busying herself every time she would see him coming closer, stealing glances at him and turning her gaze away from his when he would look at her, only to return to him as soon as he no longer was; it was definitely not right.

The Gentle Queen frowned, her lips pursed in irritation. A small group of women – most of them young – was gathered around the Faithful King, showering him with their attention, _excessive_ attention in her opinion. Some were grooming his sleeves every now and then as they talked; others smiled flirtatiously at him, hands either on him or trying to attract his attention to their assets. All this was garnished with coquettish smiles, flirtatious looks and blinks of the eye. Her blood boiled as one of them – a Telmarine Lady she had seen once or twice in town – winked at him, holding his hand and apparently trying to convince him to dance with her. These women looked so desperate, lured not only by his good looks but by his status; it made her simmer in anger at how daft they were to ignore what made him truly exceptional. He looked up to her, their eyes crossing for a fragment of a moment before she looked away, picking up another appetiser from the table as her excuse. She took an angry bite of the poor miniature cream roll, having confirmed that the woman had managed to convince Caspian to dance with her, despite his efforts in declining her invitation politely. She could see the mortification on his face; he clearly did not want to be there, or rather, be there with his current companion, who immediately grabbed him in her clutches as soon as he placed a gentle hand on her waist. His eyes found hers again, this time interrupted by a twirl required by the dance. In that small moment, she could see he wanted to be dancing with _her_ , to be holding _her_ in his arms. Why could she not grant him his wish and relieve her soul and heart by doing so?

A few hours later, Susan had once again found a moment to catch a breath, her eyes drawn to the handsome King immediately. Akshamala was now dancing with him and they appeared to be taking about some funny anecdote, for both of them laughed a moment later. Susan's heart warmed at how tender he was, how perfectly courteous and elegant his movements were, and she wished, with an aching beat to her heart, that she could be the one in his arms. He then danced with Tairin, an impish look and smile brightening his dashing features as he practically stole his sister from Zephyr, and she was certain he had told him something cheeky, for the Archen Lord chucked and smiled, following the siblings with his eyes. He loved his sister so very much, that much was clear to anyone who witnessed the two of them together. And now he was making a fool of them both as he twirled her unnecessarily, inventing some steps to the dance and lightly tripping Tairin here and there, earning glares and light smacks on the chest from her, certainly some light threats as well.

The Gentle Queen could not contain an endeared laugh as Lucy soon trotted into the dance floor, making her way through the dancing couples, stopping Tairin and Caspian in the middle of their dance. The little Queen looked at the High King with big eyes, almost pleading him to dance with her, and even though the distance, she could see how he melted completely. Caspian shared a look with his sister, who laughed at how easily Lucy had convinced him. The siblings curtsied to each other in mock formality and Caspian escorted Tairin back to Zephyr, before favouring the little Queen as his dancing partner. Susan laughed again, for Lucy was not yet tall enough to reach Caspian's shoulders and was forced to hug his waist, creating a funny image to be seen. Caspian exaggerated almost every move, dropping Lucy backwards several times – always making sure he held her securely by the waist – even if the dance was far from requiring such flamboyant steps, eliciting the most amused giggles from the Valiant Queen. He was extremely sweet, endearing her heart even more with his attentions to Lucy. It was well known that the Faithful King was completely besotted with his surrogate little sister, who in turn very much adored him as another older brother. He then lifted her up in an elegant jump, placing her on top of his boots, leading her into a loud fit of squeals and giggles, his face twisted into a mock serious expression. Finally, the young Queen thanked him for the dance, smiling brightly, eyes still holding the spark of laughter.

The sweet moment was then ruined by another court lady trying her luck at charming the King, and Susan pursed her lips, a bitter feeling spilling in her chest. The King looked at her once more, the third time in this short while, his eyes practically begging for her. Yet, as she had done for the past few weeks, she avoided his look, taking a deep breath to distract herself from the cold sensation spreading in her heart. A light tap on her shoulder caused her to look around, finding Edmund looking at her with a strange spark in his eye.

"Hi, Ed" she told with a smile, thankful he was not some noble wishing to strike a conversation.

"Hi, Su, are you enjoying the party?" he asked, looking over the delicious appetisers, taking his time before choosing a chocolate cornet.

"I am, yes, everyone is so pleasant" she replied, taking a tiny raspberry pastry and biting into it, humming contently at how tasty it was.

"Good, so why were you glaring at Caspian?" he asked, looking at her enquiringly, in that particular way of his that always left her feeling as if he had seen through her; she had never been able to hide anything from her brother, no matter how hard she tried.

"This has to end, Su. We all know what is going on between you two, and we have all witnessed Caspian's crestfallen looks and quiet irritation every time you avoid him. Now you are glaring at him whenever he dances or talks to a girl, yet ignore his looks to you" Edmund pointed out. "You can't have it both ways; you can't be jealous _and_ avoid him at the same time, Su" Edmund told her gravely, his tone not lecturing but concerned, throwing a look at his best friend and then at her. She knew he was right, and there was no point in denying it, this situation had grown utterly out of proportion and out of her control, if it ever was. Ed patted her arm comfortingly, sensing her pain. His eyes met hers and silently conveyed to her that he understood and she did not need to say anything. They had always had this special understanding flowing between them, where no words were needed, a fact she was very grateful for in moments like this.

"So, you seemed to be having a good time with Lady Casarah, why are you not with her?" Susan asked him a moment later, causing him to choke lightly on the last bite of his pastry and cough discretely as he blushed.

"I came to get us some drinks and a small bite, but then I saw you and took the opportunity to check up on you" he replied, his blush darkening a couple of hues, a small smirk gracing his lips.

"What a charming host you've turned out to be, Ed, who could have imagined" she teased him, giggling as his half-hearted glare. "Alright, go, don't make her wait. Just don't follow any of the _recommendations_ Peter sure gave you about girls" she warned, causing Edmund to snort.

"Do I ever do anything Peter says?" he replied, eliciting a genuine laugh from her.

Ah, young love.

Letting her eyes wander around once again, she came upon the sight of her dear older brother, her stomach twisting lightly at his current arrangement. The spectacle was definitely not suited for the public eye, especially involving a King; at least he had had the decency to choose a partially secluded location. She shook her head at Peter's antics and shrugged, he was old enough to measure the consequences of his acts and young enough to have some fun; she only hoped he knew what he was doing. Still, her heart told her there was something wrong with the Princess, and until she knew what it was, she could only pray for Peter not to do something he may regret later.

Once again, he stole a glance at her, forgetting about the conversation going on around him. She was breath-taking, delicate and extremely beautiful. Her candidness and bright smile caused his heart to skip a beat, his breath stolen away as it did every time he looked at her. Honouring the traditional Narnian royal colours, she had chosen a deep red dress for the night, simple and very complimenting, the velvet hugging her figure perfectly, underlining her features and adding more to her natural beauty. The dress, however simple, added to her inherent elegance; she did not need opulent jewels or impressive brocades, for her posture and demeanour sufficed to imply her queenly status. Indeed, the golden crown entwined in her dark locks was more of a symbolic jewel, the only she wore apart from a delicate pair of gold and ruby earrings.

He observed her as she spoke to some foreign ladies, sincere in her kind smiles and tactful comments. Not only was she a skilled host and diplomat, her gentleness and welcoming personality had a way of charming everyone she met. All night he had heard nothing but praises to the Gentle Queen, many a guest commenting on how captivated they were by her. It was no surprise, it was impossible not to love her.

The ladies left her alone a moment later, and their gazes crossed for a split moment, before she looked away, before she once again avoided him as she had been doing the entire evening. He sighed, feeling the bitter taste of irritation trickle down his throat and causing his stomach to churn. He was growing desperate at her hesitation, a sour feeling hammering in his chest every time she avoided him, echoing dully with every heartbeat. All night she had been stealing glances at him, and he had caught some of them, hoping to hold her gaze and for her to finally talk to him. Yet, time after time she looked away as if she could not stand to look at him any longer; she seemed scared, ashamed of something. Every look she avoided, every question she dodged, every word she did not speak, it all felt like a stab in his heart. She had not spoken properly to him in weeks; it was killing him, her ignoring of him was causing his insides to die in despair.

It was time to do something about it.

He made his way through the guests, stopping here and there to greet someone or reply to a kind comment, having at some point passed the orchestra to congratulate them, all while keeping his eyes on her. She was talking to Akshamala and Lady Anaia, sharing some laughs at the Rani's tale, which he deemed had to be highly amusing.

"Your Majesties, My Lady, it pleases me to see that you are all enjoying the evening. I can only hope not to interrupt your fun" he greeted them, smiling sincerely at the women, noticing Susan had drawn a deep breath and tensed at his closeness. "I am terribly sorry, but I was wondering if I could steal Queen Susan for a dance, if she accepts, of course" he added, looking at Susan and offering her his hand.

"Ah, you should go, my dear, you have barely touched the dancefloor! I hear the High King is a very skilled dancer, and rumour has it that so are you; I am sure we shall be entertained by such a proficient couple" Akshamala commented, incapable of any malice through her comments, but causing Susan to feel like fainting.

"As High King and Queen we are expected to share at least one dance together, do honour me with this being the one" he asked again, his love for her pouring out in his chocolate gaze, causing her to tremble. He had gotten her into a tight spot; she had no other choice to accept, for she could not refuse him, a King, in front of everyone. Furthermore, Akshamala's well-meant comment had attracted some attention and a light buzz of excitement could be heard from the people around them. She sighed and looked at him almost sternly, knowing he had done it on purpose. With practiced composure, she slid her hand into his, allowing him to lead her to the dance area and dreading what would happen next.

His hands were warm as he gently held her in position, shivers spilling down her spine, contradicting the burning sensation on her lower back, where his hand resided. She did not feel ready to face him, to be so close to him, and she was afraid of the reactions that his closeness could cause. Her eyes were fixed on his shoulder, not trusting her knees to keep carrying her weight if she looked into his eyes; her heart was already threatening to escape from her chest just by having him so close, and she knew it would be worse if she looked at him. Music started with a soft tune, light and calm, but as much as she tried, she could not pay attention to the song. He was keeping himself at a polite distance from her, holding her courteously and elegantly, just as etiquette demanded, his hold respectful and discrete. It was a Telmarine tune, definitely, she noticed, doing her best to think of anything but her partner, but his scent – that subtle mix of lemon and mint – was distracting her, blurring her thoughts. The pace of the tune increased and she tried her best not to trip, coping quite well with the unknown, foreign steps, despite her lack of mental clarity.

It was overwhelming. The dance, the way he held her, his warmth, everything was making her head spin; it added to the tightening in her chest, constricting her throat and making each breath harder than the last. Fear was screaming inside her, telling her to run away, to stop this madness; while her logic, and still sane, side struggled to find a reason for such ghastly fear. She was scared, scared of the grandness of his love, of the intensity of his passion. She feared she would not be able to cope with it, to return it with as much fervour; she did not feel she deserved to be loved as unconditionally as he loved her, as it was written in his eyes. This had been the reason, the explanation as to why she could not face him for weeks. She was afraid to disappoint him and she would not be able to bear the guilt for breaking his heart, for it would mean breaking hers as well.

He had pressed her closer during her painful pondering, chests practically brushing against each other, but she barely had time to register this, for she soon felt his breath on her ear, a sharp intake of air echoing in her lips.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he spoke, a statement more than a question. The frustration in his voice did not pass unnoticed despite his whisper. Another turn, and he pulled away from her, holding her hand and walking some steps alongside her, both switching partners for a split moment before he took her hand again, an arm wrapping around her waist, pressing her closer to him once more. She could not think, thoughts frozen by something she was too shocked to even try to guess, barely registering being back in his arms. Her skin burned under her dress, the room becoming too warm all of a sudden. She knew she had to get away, put some distance between them, yet she could not, for his grip around her waist was strong, pulling her towards him.

And she made the terrible mistake of looking at him.

His eyes were the darkest she had ever seen them, flamed with love, passion, attraction, every emotion that this dance had flooded her with. She was left breathless, numb, all the while contradictive, for something hot and cold coursed through her blood; her muscles screamed for movement, yet she remained frozen. What was he doing to her!

"Why do you torture me like this" he whispered on her ear once again. She felt a gasp escape through her lips, chest heaving with a shaky breath. He was so close. She could feel his breath on her shoulder along with his warmth, his chest shifting as he breathed. The soft tune was now a murmur muffled by the strong humming in her ears, heart pummelling against her ribcage in a motion that could not be healthy, the flutter in her stomach becoming unbearable. The song ended and she found herself curtsying without even realising, her body acting on its own, and she blinked, trying to recover some whisper of composure, even if she felt like consciousness was about to leave her.

"Come, let's go get some fresh air" he again whispered to her ear, not quite helping her current situation, rather worsening it. He held her strongly yet gently, supporting her slightly, a gesture she was grateful for, not quite trusting her legs to carry on bearing her weight. Yes, fresh air would be very good indeed.

Peter looked up at the retreating King and Queen, frowning lightly as both disappeared into one of the balconies. Susan looked unwell, pale and looking as if about to faint. His instinct as her older brother was to go after her and make sure she was alright, but as soon as he had thought of following her and Caspian, a kiss on his neck emptied his head of all thought for an instant.

"You are not planning on leaving me, are you? I could escape again, you know" Nabeela's voice spoke, quietly, seductively, hot breath caressing his ear. His chest tightened with a wave of hot desire, her smirk teasing him, lips temptingly asking for his attention. But Susan...

Caspian was with her, and as much as he disliked the idea of leaving him alone with his sister, he knew the Telmarine King would take good care of her; he was too noble to try anything on her while she was ill.

"Who said anything about leaving?" he replied, smirking mischievously before kissing Nabeela hungrily, letting himself be mind-blown by her.

He would check on them later, preferably after he had washed his face and cooled off a bit.

Caspian waited for her to recover and steady herself. He forced himself to be patient even if his insides were consumed by the need of speaking to her, of using this unique opportunity to sort the mass of feelings that had been crushing his chest for weeks.

Her breathing had steadied and she seemed to be feeling better now; colour had returned to her cheeks, he noticed, throwing a side glance at her. She took a deep breath and stood up from the bench they were sitting on, walking towards the stone banister without a single word to him and staring into the black pit surrounding the castle. He did not move, noticing her tension, one he knew was caused by him, one that made his heart feel as if acid was poured over it. He could not take it anymore.

"Why are you doing this to me" he whispered hoarsely, a scream contained by the respect and love he felt for her. Anger and frustration seeped from his tone, harsh and desperate. "Why have you been avoiding me?! What did I do!" he asked again, his voice echoing in the empty balcony, rising several octaves. He had stood up, reaching her side in two strides. His hand tugged hers lightly, turning her towards him. She looked up at him, sorrow, pain and agony glistening in her teary eyes, squeezing his heart painfully. Yet at the same time, it brought him some relief, for she had finally held his gaze, even if the feelings mirrored in them were not the ones he had been expecting.

"Susan, what's wrong?" he asked quietly, his anger subduing, replaced by self-reproach for causing her tears. She caressed her cheek and brushed her tears away. She sobbed, taking large gulps of air as she looked at him, her expression hardening a moment later. She pushed his hands away and sighed, looking at the darkness below their feet for an instant before returning to his eyes.

"I didn't do it on purpose, things just happened, chores kept coming, the party, the guests, all the things that needed to be ready, I couldn't- I- it was not on purpose" she told him, making an effort to sound decided. As the words left her mouth, her expression became cold and emotionless, eyes matt and dim. Her words stung him like fire, pushing all air out of his lungs. The aching in his heart was unbearable, ripping through his soul with agonising brutality.

"Don't make this worse, Susan, don't lie to me, I beg you" he said, almost whimpering, yet distinctly angered at the situation, at his ignorance of whatever caused it. Susan exhaled a shaky sigh, having seen the miserable state he was in and knowing she had only made it worse. She still did not understand why she had lied, why she had once again chosen to run away.

"What have I done wrong, please tell me. I need to know, I need to set things right, to apologise if that's the case" he spoke again, trembling, hands gripping her arms strongly. Even now, she could see he made sure not to hurt her. His eyes searched for hers, head bent slightly and forcing her to look at him, to see his suffering, the agony she had inflicted on him.

"You did nothing! Nothing at all!" she cried, bursting with all the contained emotions it was pointless to continue holding, her scream painful and anguished, relieving in its own twisted way. "The problem is me! _I_ am the one who has done everything wrong! I've been conscious of all the pain I've been causing to you all this time, and I have done nothing about it! I chose to hide like a child, to run away! It is me who has to apologise, it's me who has to ask for your forgiveness!" she sobbed, crumbling completely, heart and soul shattered, guilt poisoning her entirely with its bitterness.

He looked at her with so much love, with so much concern, and it pained her even more, for she felt totally undeserving of his affection, of his caring, of his kindness. He reached to grab her hands, but she stepped back, unable to accept his touch right now. He sighed and straightened himself, his jaws clenched with what she knew was disappointment.

"What is this curse that has taken away the strong Queen I know you are? What is this spectre that has so you afraid?" he asked then, hands itching to bring her close and comfort her, but waiting for her to let him, wanting her to open her heart to him.

"I- I am ashamed, I feel stupid for being impulsive and- I shouldn't have kissed you. I got lost in the confusion and the emotions of the moment and I acted without even considering how you felt. I made a fool of us both in front of all those people; it was not right" she voiced shakily, sniffing loudly. She choked lightly on the new batch of tears that was escaping from her eyes, drops of crystal pouring richly down her cheeks. Caspian was growing more and more irritated, irked by the power fear had on her at that moment, keeping love from her heart and turning her into a feeble shadow of the brave Queen he knew, of the amazing woman she was; how could she believe _that_ kiss had been wrong, when in fact it had been nothing but right and true.

"I don't want to break your heart and end heartbroken along the way, by my own inability to love you back the way you deserve" she whispered, shoulders shaking with a desolate sob, her hands covering her face immediately; she did not to be seen in such disarray, not by him. "I would not be able to live with myself- knowing I have disappointed you, knowing I have hurt you" she added, a sob interrupting her mid-sentence.

He could not stand it any longer, to see her sinking deeper and deeper into the black hole of misery and fear; he could not stand by her, doing nothing. Closing the distance between them, he grabbed her shoulders, turning her on her heels so she faced him. And then, he kissed her, with all the love and passion he could muster. He claimed her lips hungrily, trying to convey everything he was feeling through that fiery kiss, hoping to reach her heart and soul and awaken the love he knew was beating inside her.

She was caught by surprise, his kiss leaving her petrified and utterly shocked. And yet, despite being unable to move or think, she felt something stirring inside her, her whole body feeling as if lightning had struck her an instant later. Her lips were burning with his kiss, just as her skin was, his touch seeping through her muscles and sending spark across her entire body. Her insides sprung back to life and for a moment she believed her heart would stop; she was flooded with so many different and powerful emotions, causing her heart to beat frantically, her blood feeling as if it was alight with flames.

And she kissed him back.

She did not have the strength to battle against this mighty feeling, against his fervent love, so strong and intense that her knees were weak. His arms wrapped around her waist firmly, keeping her close and deepening the kiss, which she welcomed eagerly, his embrace warm and safe; she did not want him to ever let go.

"Susan" he breathed as they pulled away, air becoming a need they had to oblige to. "You shouldn't be ashamed of that kiss, my love, for it came from your heart, just as this one came from mine. How could a kiss prodded by true love be so wrong, if I have wanted to kiss you for so long, to hold you close and never let you go?" he murmured, looking deeply into her eyes. "I love you, Susan, with all my heart that is now yours and has been for a while, and it's me who should be ashamed for not having the courage to tell you before" he added, taking a breath. "I will love you forever and always, until the stars fall from the sky, until the sun no longer shines, until the mountains crumble to the sea, until eternity, My Queen, for I'm yours, willingly and unreservedly" he spoke, his confession so ardent and spirited, warming her up completely even despite the chill of the evening.

She blushed, nonplussed by his words. Finally, she smiled, brightly, sincerely, for the first time ever since that day under the door in the tree, her heart light again, fluttering with a newly rediscovered emotion: love.

"I love you too, Caspian, more than anything and above everything, for the rest of time" she spoke, sudden shyness taking over her confession. She looked at him and let his deep gaze see through her, knowing words would never be enough to tell him exactly how much she loved him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my love, nor will I ever let you go" he replied, bending again to press a kiss to her lips, rounding her possessively with his arms, purring contentedly as she returned the kiss, allowing him to deepen it.

They pulled away from their romantic kiss breathless, grinning widely and feeling foolish and giddy with love. A weight had been lifted off them and they were now light and free to be in each other's arms and enjoy the love they had for one another; fear no longer cast a shadow on their happiness.

"Oh, and one thing, before I forget: you would never, _never_ disappoint me, My Queen, even if you tried, for nothing I could ever wish or expect would be as perfect as you are" he told her tenderly, kissing her forehead and pulling her into his embrace, his strong arms wrapping around her once more, fitting her perfectly, as if made to hug her and only her.

"I almost wish I had let Lucy come and find you" said a deep, slightly nasal voice. The royal couple turned to address the Just King, finding him leaning on the doorframe with a smirk.

"You are always so kind, Ed" Susan replied with a sigh.

"Always" Ed told with a cheeky wink. "Now, before you two continue smooching and grossing me out, I have to warn you, Caspian; you may be my best friend and surrogate brother, but hurt my sister and you'll be sorry, are we clear? Oh, and keep your hands to yourself" the Just King added, his serious and threatening tone contradicted by the spark of humour glinting in his eyes; jokes aside, he was genuinely happy for them.

"Loud and clear, brother. Now go and take care of _your_ love life, yes? Oh, and keep your hands to yourself" Caspian replied with a satisfied smirk, a perfect match for Ed's.

"Shut up" the King hissed, all tease forgotten, and even in the dim moonlight they could notice a bright blush on his cheeks as he huffed and went back inside.

"Shouldn't we get inside? Someone might get worried and start looking for us" Susan whispered. In truth she did not quite need to keep her voice down, just for him to listen, but the moment was just too pleasant to be broken.

"Yes, we should, but first.." he told, smiling winsomely, the rest of his sentence forgotten as he once again kissed her, sending a wavering thrill down her body. It was different each time, as if it were their first kiss over and over again.

"I think they can wait a bit more" he whispered into her lips, capturing them back immediately, causing her to chuckle.

The room full of guests was completely forgotten. Right there, right then, it was only the two of them.

 **AN: First and foremost, I do not own any of the lyrics for "Baby I'm Yours" (Arctic Monkeys version) which some of you may have recognised in Caspian's love confession. I also want to thank you all for your amazing reviews! It gladdens me to no end to know that you love the story and the original characters! Keep them coming! I told you guys, reviews help me write faster! XD**

 **Of course, the highlight of this chapter was the Suspian fluff, which I loved writing and I hope you enjoyed reading! Please let me know what you think and/or which were your favourite bits :)**

 **Additionally, someone asked me about the pronunciation of some of the characters' names, so here you go:**

 **Tairin: TAI-reen. (the first syllable is pronounced like the 'thai' in Thailand)**

 **Zephyr: ZE-feer**

 **Gemini: GE-mee-nee**

 **Gaetan: Ga-ee-TAN**

 **Myrina: Mee-REE-nah**

 **Caelic: KAY-leek**

 **Ameril: Ah-meh-REEL**

 **Taril: TAH-reel**

 **Rainidan: RAY-nee-dan**

 **Radhanath: RAH-dah-nath**

 **Akshamala: Ak-shah-MAH-lah**

 **Nabeela: Na-BEE-lah**

 **Faeri: FAY-ree**

 **Tarik: TAH-reek**

 **Taabish: TAH-beesh**

 **Casarah: Ka-SAH-rah**

 **If you have any other questions about this, just tell me :)**

 **Cheers!**


	10. Chapter 10: Scenes of a Ball

**NEW CHAPTER, PEOPLE! I know it's been long and I'm so sorry (we have a bit of a crisis at work and I've been working like mad)! But hey, the new chappie is here and you can read it through the weekend!**

 **The ball is still going strong in this chapter and it's full of fluff and fun moments, as well as some interesting bits concerning a certain foreign Princess… Please review and tell me what you thought!**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, you made my day!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10: Scenes of a Ball**

Caspian and Susan sat on the grass behind a neat row of bushes, shading them from the curious looks of passing guests. They were facing the vast darkness that stretched in front of them, stars being the only to tell apart the sky from the pit surrounding the castle. The glinting lights of the ballroom and the distinct noises of chatter, laughs and music were a quiet murmur behind them; the party felt like it was miles away. They had been there for a few hours, or had it been only a few minutes? He could not tell. All he cared about now was the feeling of Susan leaning on his chest, her warm back pressed against him. Certainly, he thought, their current arrangement was not exactly proper for a Queen and a King, but it could not matter any less; right then and there, they were only a couple in love, enjoying each other's closeness. Formal trivialities could be left for later, for another life.

Susan sighed and pulled him out his thoughts. He looked at her, still in disbelief that she was there, in his arms, and that it was not another dream. Her eyebrows were knitted into a faint frown, the very same she had when she would be dealing with some pesky piece of paperwork.

"A crescent for your thoughts?" he whispered lightly, causing her to sigh again and smile, wriggling softly in his hold so she could look at him. Her eyes were so beautiful, as if made of the purest crystal, their silver swirl now strengthened by moonlight, shimmering as if they were a mirror of all the stars gazing at them from the heavens.

"Nothing escapes your notice, does it, my King?" she spoke, and he smiled, leaning to place a delicate peck on her rosy lips.

"Not when it concerns you, my darling" he murmured, resting his forehead on hers. "Now, do tell me, what were you thinking about?" he insisted. Susan looked away and bit her lip lightly, leaning her head on his shoulder again.

"It is rather silly, and although I'm aware of this, it keeps popping into my mind" she began her explanation as he listened attentively. "It is quite strange, I keep going back to the moment when Prince Tarik greeted me and I cannot shake the unpleasant feeling that seemed to radiate from him. For a moment I thought this was just a reaction to the bad experiences we had with Calormenes in the past, but I did not feel this constraint when talking to the Tisroc, his wife or the rest of their children. I know that as a Queen I shouldn't let this cloud my impressions on people, and he was very courteous in his actions and words, but there is definitely something in him that didn't convince me of his intentions being the best" Susan told, looking at him as she finished. Caspian was frowning, his light scowl adding graveness to his features, his smile fading completely.

"Furthermore, the way you, Gemini and Scorpio tensed when he approached us only stresses my belief that there _is_ something wrong with him and that there has to be a very good reason for the three of you to dislike him so much" she added, eyeing him closely.

Caspian took a deep breath, looking aside at the moving shadows cast on the terrace floor.

"Well, you know that neither Scorpio nor I, and definitely not Gemini, would have such a reaction without a strong motive" the King told gravely. "You see, some years ago, the Tisroc and Tarik paid a visit to King Gaetan in Anvard, when my sister was already living there. Tarik immediately grew attracted to her and uselessly tried to lure her with into becoming the future Queen of Calormen. Tairin, as you well know, is not interested in riches or social status, so Tarik's advances were pretty much pointless. One would think that after the categorical refusal my sister issued towards him he would have given up, but Tarik is not the kind of man who accepts being denied something he wants. Imagine my surprise when I received a message from the hands of a Calormene merchant, in which Tarik asked me to grant him Tairin's hand in marriage in exchange of absurd quantities of gold and other riches; as if I were capable of selling my sister to him! Tairin's refusal only seems to have fuelled his obsession with her and he wants to have her at all costs; I don't doubt he will try to convince me of reconsidering his proposition, again" Caspian explained, disgust dripping from his voice as he spoke. Susan listened attentively to his tale, looking more and more alarmed as the story unfolded.

"His ill temper is famous, and his easiness to get carried away by anger and absolute disregard to others is what makes us wary of him. The smallest of flickers in his mood suffices for him to wreak havoc. I've been told many celebrations almost ended in tragedy when he brutally attacked those he knew had the intention of courting my sister. I get the distinct feeling that his thoughts are never pleasant, always moving the pieces of his plans, ready to act on them. He is arrogant and unstable, and does not hesitate to insult and humiliate those he considers below him; you saw how he treated his brother earlier today. I fear he will try something against Zephyr tonight, or against anyone for that matter, his mood so volatile he may become violent at any moment. He is a very good swordsman, quite gifted with the scimitar, and as much as I trust Zephyr to be good too, Tarik doesn't play fair; a clash between them must be stopped at all costs" Caspian told, heaving a deep breath. Susan stared at him, gobsmacked.

"Who would think that behind his well-polished exterior hides such a beastly maniac! It is quite unbelievable, and yet, I do not doubt it to be true" Susan noted, still quite astounded.

"He is a very good actor, Susan; he can pretend to be a saint and make it believable. But it all changes when he is angry, he is blinded by rage. As I said, he is unpredictable, that's why I want you to stay away from him. I am no one to forbid you anything, my love, but I'm afraid he does something to you with the intention to harm me, and if he does, I- I don't know what I'm capable of doing" he said fervently, sending a chill down her spine by the passion of his words. His eyes were so full of love and concern for her, warming her up entirely. She smiled, knowing his protectiveness came not from doubting she could defend herself, but from the fear that she would have to do it at all.

"Rest assured, my love. Despite being bound by diplomacy, my initial uneasiness towards him is enough for me not to willingly seek his company, not today and not ever" she told him, embracing him and pecking him lightly. "Nevertheless, don't you think it's too early to be overprotective and jealous? We have been together only for a couple of hours, you know" she teased him then, earning a throaty laugh from the King.

"You will have to get used to it, my Queen, because I'm not bound to get any better; you are far too important to me" he retorted wickedly, leaning forward to kiss her. The kiss then evolved into a smooching session, party and guests forgotten yet again.

"I must remember to praise the others on their hosting abilities, no one has come to look for us yet" Caspian told a moment later, eliciting a chuckle from Susan.

"I agree, I was actually expecting Peter to burst outside in one of his overprotective fits, but it seems he is otherwise engaged" Susan replied, rolling her eyes.

"In other circumstances I would be glad for it" Caspian told with a small grin.

"You have told me about Prince Tarik, but you have not mentioned Nabeela. You all act strange when she is around as if you knew something we don't" Susan commented, eyeing the Telmarine King enquiringly. Caspian looked at her for a moment, his eyes betraying his hesitance on telling her his thoughts.

"My love, the last thing I want is for you to grow restless, Nabeela's deeds are a long story, after all" Caspian said apologetically.

"All the more reasons for you to tell me, especially since it now concerns Peter" Susan argued and Caspian had to admit she had a point.

"Alright, alright, I will tell you, but keep in mind that I do not know much and most of it is gossip; Tairin should be able to give you a more accurate account. What I can tell you is what I have learnt from experience, that is, to be cautious around her. You see, one of her uncles is a well known merchant who keeps close friendship with several Narnian courtiers, including Zirid's father. Given their personalities, it didn't take long for my good friend to find himself in her bed. Later, it came to light that, not content with Zirid, she had also charmed Cyprian and he had fallen madly in love with her. As bad as it was already, she goaded Cyp into finding her and Zirid in a very compromising situation, leading to a most violent row between the brothers" Caspian told, disgusted. "I have known the brothers for ages, and never had I witnessed them fight like that" he resumed, the tale leaving Susan utterly aghast.

"How vile! To cause a rift between brothers! I fear for what she could do to Peter!" Susan replied after an instant, covering her mouth with both hands, her expression one of deep concern.

"We have all thought of alerting him, but I'm not sure he would believe us if we did; I fear he would take it the wrong way" Caspian said, and Susan nodded lightly in agreement.

"Given the state of things, I would not doubt he would misunderstand your warnings, and this is what pains me the most: knowing that he will have to see it for himself and probably have his heart broken in order to learn the truth" the Gentle Queen told with a heavy heart.

"Unfortunately, there is little we can do, if nothing at all; getting into a fight would only strengthen Nabeela's effect on him" Caspian reasoned, pulling Susan into an embrace and kissing her temple tenderly.

"Did she ever try something with you?" Susan asked after a brief moment of silence, taking Caspian by surprise.

"Um, well, she tried, but we were still children and the thought of kissing anyone was still quite revolting to me. She was already wicked then and managed to steal a kiss from me; I remember feeling extremely annoyed by it, a fact that seemed to amuse the Professor greatly" Caspian reminisced, his lips turning upwards at Susan's huff. "Oh, my love, worry not, she is not my type, you should know better than anyone" Caspian added playfully, winking at her in nonchalant fashion.

"Good, cause my opinion on you, good sir, would have been terribly damaged if she were" Susan played along, nuzzling her nose with his. "Nonetheless, however much I understand Peter has to make his own mistakes, I can't help being worried for him" she added, sighing heavily.

"And so you should; it is normal that you do not want your brother to come to harm. We can only hope for the best and trust that when the time comes, Aslan will guide him" Caspian reassured her, caressing her cheek. "Now, I suggest we go back inside; I'm starting to feel guilty for leaving the others to mind the party without us for so long" Caspian said, standing up and offering her his hand, both King and Queen returning to the party moments later.

Tairin smiled warmly at the Riminian ambassador who had bowed politely at her across the room, a kind smile on his face. She had spent the last hour and a half talking to various people, praises and congratulations evolving into pleasant conversations on the most varied topics, which she enjoyed immensely. Inevitably, she had lost Zephyr while she was performing her hosting duties and she was now scanning the room for him, searching for his familiar handsome face. Nevertheless, her eyes met another familiar face, one that made her tense and which caused a cold chill to run down her spine. Tarik was looking at her with the same old intensity and desire, his gaze tracing her movements hungrily. She ignored his disturbing stare, and concentrated on finding her fiancé. However, she was growing distinctively more frantic as she swept the crowd with her gaze. Tarik would not dare to try anything with so many people around, with his own father and family at such close distance, or would he?

She had known there was something wrong with him ever since the beginning.

 _From the very moment he greeted her for the first time, she had noticed the sparkle of lust in his eyes mixed with a hint of deceit, both of which she found disturbing. The Tisroc had come on an official business visit to Anvard and had brought his eldest son along, presumably for him to see for himself the sort of obligations he would have in the future. Nevertheless, the Calormene Prince was the least interested in commercial deals and price negotiations, and spent most of his time riding around Anvard or finding excuses to keep her company. He was polite and gallant, and she had to admit that his foreign good looks and confidence had appealed to her at the beginning, although this admiration was short-lived. Upon a brief conversation, his intentions towards her became quite clear, either because he was bad at hiding them or he did not care about doing it at all._

" _I have heard of the atrocious circumstances of your arrival to Archenland, Princess" he had commented one morning, both of them sitting in a stone bench in the courtyard. "I was outraged when I heard about it, even before meeting you, it was just barbaric!" he continued, furrowing his thick eyebrows darkly. "It angers me to no end that you were treated so unfairly and I cannot believe someone would treat a delicate woman with such cruelty; only a truly evil being would be capable of such brutality" he told, his voice acquiring a tone of ire, surprising her at how bothered he seemed at the matter._

" _One word from you, Your Grace, and I won't hesitate to gather the Calormene army and lead them to Narnia, force your uncle to surrender and free your brother from his tyrannical ways" he spoke, fervently and passionately. He had taken one of her hands and stared deeply into her eyes, putting her into a tight spot._

" _I would personally kill this man, make him feel sorry for all he did to you, if that is what you wish" he added, dropping to his knees, his earthy eyes vibrant._

" _Prince Tarik, I- I thank you for your concern, I really appreciate it, but I don't think it's fair nor correct to risk the life of all those soldiers – both Calormene and Telmarine – over a private matter which does not concern them at all. War would not be a good move either; Miraz could try something against my brother if he feels threatened" she explained, trying her best to convince the Prince not to do anything rash._

" _Your compassion is unique, Princess. Only a great person would leave personal matters aside for the welfare of others" he told her, kissing her hand gently. He then leaned forwards, his eyes darting to her lips, unveiling his intentions. Her hands pressed to his chest softly but firmly, preventing him from getting any closer. He apparently understood her reaction and sat back, his penetrating gaze still on her._

" _I apologise for my forwardness, Princess. I assure you, I didn't want to cause you any discomfort" he spoke, grabbing a spool of brilliant red thread that had fallen and placing it back on the bench. "Truth is, I have felt a compelling attraction towards you, Your Highness, an attraction that has grown into undiluted fascination and love the longer I've gotten to know you. It is for this very reason I ask you to consider my humble petition for you to become my wife, not only for my heart's content, but for my father's and Calormen; you would be the perfect future Queen of the Calormene Empire" he added then, leaving her perplexed._

" _You flatter me, Prince Tarik, but please understand, I barely know you and marriage is something that needs to be thought carefully. I appreciate your high regards towards me, but I have no interest in being queen, not from Calormen or from any other country" she told diplomatically, her dark gaze firm in her decision._

" _Absolutely, but please, it would mean the world to me if you at least consider my proposition" he replied, his calloused hand stroking her hair, once again shortening the distance between them. Her reaction must have shown her discomfort, for before Tarik could get any closer, a calm voice interrupted them._

" _My Lady, is everything in order?" a grave manly voice asked, her heart relishing the relief that was brought by the approaching Rainidan. The Prince of Calormen clenched his jaw and turned towards the knight, his glare tracing him from head to toe, filled with contempt._

" _Everything was fine before we were interrupted, and as far as I remember, neither of us called upon your presence, knight" he said pointedly, his grave voice carrying a strong ring of arrogance._

" _I am only performing my duty of guarding My Lady's wellbeing, Your Highness" Rainidan answered, not a single bit intimidated by the Prince._

" _Prince Tarik, Sir Rainidan is my escort, he is only doing his job" she intervened not at all liking the tone the Prince had employed with her friend._

" _A service you are not in need at the moment, Princess; you are very safe in my company" Tarik spoke, not even looking at her, eyes still piercing the knight. "A knight like you should know better than to irrupt into private conversations like that" he spoke again, rising to his feet, standing face to face with Rainidan._

" _And as a Prince you should know how to act like one, Tarik, so please, gather yourself, you are constraining Her Highness" another voice said. Gemini joined them an instant later, impassive in his warning despite his grave tone. Facing such situation, the foreign Prince inclined his head lightly at her and left, irritation exuding from his expression._

" _Consider what I told you, Princess" he said once he had reached a small distance, resuming his walk as soon as he pronounced the words._

" _Consider what?" Gemini enquired, his brows furrowed._

" _Being the future Queen of Calormen" she answered, the look in her eyes telling Gemini she was nowhere near paying any thoughts to said proposition._

" _I must say his proposition does not surprise me, he makes no effort in hiding his preference for your company over anyone else's. But you should be careful with him, my dear, he is not someone you can trust; he is a skilful liar and prone to violent reactions" Gemini spoke darkly, looking deeply into her eyes._

" _I know, for a moment I thought he was going to attack Rainidan, he seemed so angry! I've had a bad impression of him all along, and your words only confirm my suspicions" she replied, sighing deeply. "Thank you, both of you. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't intervene, I was having a hard time keeping his hands off me" she added, smiling at both men and squeezing Gemini's hand._

She took a deep breath in an effort to shake the annoying memory. She continued to search the crowd, not only for her fiancé but for any friendly face, anyone whose company could dissuade Tarik of approaching her. She had avoided Tarik all night, managing to stay close to King Gaetan and her Archen friends, people she knew she would be safe with. She looked for Scorpio or Gemini, and found the latter talking to a foreign diplomat. What a relief! And yet, no sooner had she found him, she noticed Tarik was gone. Her heart beat a cold pulse; he was teasing her, hiding in the crowd only to approach her silently and without warning. This fear was insane and irrational, yes, but then again, so was he. She did her best to keep her composure while throwing careful looks over her shoulder hoping to take a peek of his unmistakeable figure, but found nothing; the tingle of fear constricted her throat tighter.

And then she saw him, only a few feet away. He looked at her with an amused smile, his vibrant eyes intense, his smirk making him look almost macabre. She looked around, desperate for some diversion, any excuse to walk away, but found nothing. She straightened herself. If she could not avoid him, then let him come; this was her home and she would not be intimidated. She almost snorted at the confidence in his expression, the smug pace to his step; he was as arrogant as always. And then, just as she braced herself for the inevitable encounter, someone pulled her arm, causing her to turn around completely so that the Calormene Prince was now staring at her back.

"My Lady, you have been requested by His Majesty" Rainidan said in a grave tone, brows furrowed deeply.

"Alright, sure, take me to him" she answered, a bit perplexed – but immensely relieved – at the sudden turn of events. Rainidan's lips curled into a small satisfied smirk as he threw a glance to the Prince; his sneer faltered and his jaws were clenched: he was definitely incensed.

Rainidan led her to a small sitting room which had been set up in one of the corners, cleverly avoiding the groups of guests scattered across the room. He politely offered the Princess a seat before sitting down himself.

"Are you alright, My Lady?" he asked, stopping one of the passing maids and handing her a glass of sweet wine.

"Yes, I am. You arrived just in time, Rainidan, thank you" Tairin breathed, taking several large gulps before offering him a sweet smile.

"I saw the way he was looking at you, Your Highness, I couldn't let him put you under any more discomfort. I had half a mind to ask him not to inconvenience you any further" Rainidan spoke, glaring at the Crown Prince of Calormen; the knight's outrage could be felt from afar.

"No, please, don't. The last thing I want is for a fight to ruin this celebration; he would most likely react violently and I prefer you to remain unwounded, Rain. Nevertheless, thank you for your concern, it's very sweet" Tairin replied, squeezing his forearm lightly.

She made a few jokes and comments on mutual acquaintances so as to distract them both from the near-incident with Tarik. They had succumbed into a quiet fit of laughter after Rainidan made a particularly scathing comment – an extremely rare and unusual reaction from the ever-formal knight – before he checked himself, failing partially as he too started laughing.

"Have you seen Zephyr? I've been looking for him" she asked, the ghost of laughter still heavy on her voice.

"He is over there, talking to Duke Perlith – obnoxious man, sure wanting to sell his daughter again – but by the looks of it, the least Zeph is interested in is Perlith's talk" a familiar voice answered and they looked up to find Scorpio walking nonchalantly towards them, glass of wine in one hand and his trademark jackanapes smile on his face.

"Then again, I suppose Perlith is too thick to realise Zeph has been glaring at Tarik for some time. Honestly, I don't know how Zeph does to keep the diplomatic act, I mean, look at him, it's obvious he is burning with anger" he added, proceeding with his description of Zephyr's current situation. Tairin threw a small stern look at her self-titled brother before looking at her fiancé. A deep sigh escaped from her lips as she confirmed Scorpio's blunt remark. She knew that posture: tensed muscles, squared shoulders, arms crossed, fists balled. And his eyes, the clear orbs that normally were calm with kindness, were darkened, frozen as ice, the gentle glints hardened by irritation; yes, it was the one, although rare, posture he took whenever he was livid.

"I don't blame him, we all know what Tarik is like. I hope for his sake that he does not try anything stupid; there are a few people around here that are itching for an excuse to beat the living lights out of him" Scorpio said gravely, biting the inside of his lip as he patted the hilt of his sword lightly.

"You know as well as I do that Tarik loves to unsheathe that scimitar of his at the smallest provocation, and despite that, you actually want to give him a reason to do it. Listen to me well Scorpio, if you get into a fight with him, I will be very, _very_ disappointed at you; you are much better than that, don't lower yourself to his level" Tairin told him, deathly serious in her statement, her eyes contradicting the coldness of her tone. Scorpio looked away and had the decency to look abashed.

Gemini joined the group shortly after, having finally been able to free himself from a rather clingy Kalmykian lady.

"I never thought I'd say this, but Perlith's absurd talking has finally found a use: it's keeping Zeph from jumping at Tarik" the Crown Prince of Archenland mused, causing them all to chuckle.

"I don't think is Perlith, it's Zeph's extreme politeness and diplomacy what's keeping him from shoving his fine Archen boot in Tarik's fat royal ass" Scorpio added with a snort, yelping when Tairin pinched him, disgusted at his words.

"Yes, Scorpio, the last thing we wanted to imagine was Prince Tarik's behind" Rainidan told him, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, but you'd love to kick it, I know you do" Scorpio replied, and his three companions had to agree it was true.

"I was thinking, Tai – on the risk of sounding over-cautious – that it would perhaps be a good idea for you to share a room with Queen Lucy or Queen Susan tonight; I do not think it is beneath Tarik to try and invade your room at night" Gemini spoke, looking at Tai from above the rim of his goblet as he took a sip.

"Do you really think he'd be that foolish? There are too many guests and your own rooms are not far; it's too much of a risk, even for him, don't you think?" Tai argued.

"Maybe, but it's better to be safe than sorry. I'm sure Caspian will agree with us" Gemini told her, her deep sigh serving as an indicator that he had convinced her.

"Alright, you bunch of overprotective fools, I'll talk to Lucy and see if she agrees to share her room with me tonight. Now, if you allow me, I'll get Zeph to take some fresh air" Tairin said, rolling her eyes at the men and leaving in Zephyr's direction.

"Mind you, we should have asked Zeph's opinion. I'm sure he thinks Tai would be much safer sleeping in _his_ room" Scorpio noted with a smirk.

"Shut up, Scorpio" said Gemini and Rainidan in unison, both throwing the blond Prince an annoyed look.

On another corner of the room, Edmund frowned. He had caught Tarik's fervent and rather disturbing glances at Tai; if what Caspian had told him was true – and he was certain it was – this man was not to be trusted. A light hand on his shoulder brought him back from his thoughts and he smiled at Casarah, who had just returned from talking to an acquaintance.

"Is there anything the matter, My K- I mean, Edmund?" she asked, biting her tongue at the small slip of formality.

"Nothing much. I just noticed that your cousin, Prince Tarik, seems quite taken by Princess Tairin" he commented, his hand gesturing over to a small sofa.

"Ah, yes, he's been besotted with her for ages now. Uncle is not happy about it, he says that this obsession of his will be his undoing" Casarah told lightly, sending a sorry look to her oldest cousin.

"Oh well, then let's hope he meets someone else tonight" Ed told casually, swiftly changing the subject by paying another compliment to his companion.

He could not ignore the feeling of déjà vu, this was too much of a coincidence. Honestly, was this some twisted joke of Destiny for Calormene princes to be so attracted to Narnian noblewomen?

A deep breath. The former general breathed in the fresh air, gazing at the grand doors in front of him. Out of simple habit, he straightened himself to a more elegant position. He was dressed in a fine suit, dark blue of elegant linen, silk threads of a lighter shade of blue entwined in a neat decorative pattern. How long it had been since the last time he wore fancy clothes... He took another breath to get rid of all the bitter images of the past and focused on the celebration happening in the ballroom next door. With a smile that almost disappeared behind his beard, he offered his arm to his niece, who had been quietly looking around, her mouth hanging open at the opulence of the corridor. He chuckled silently, knowing she would be much more impressed with the richness of the ballroom. Sweet child, she had never been somewhere so lavish.

The double doors opened, revealing them to the people inside. The General blinked, perhaps the first time in his life, in confusion and surprise. He had expected to meet a wave of political tension, conversations done mostly in whispers, people glaring at others across the room while murmuring with their companions. Instead, there were laughs, merry conversations, lively chatting and sincere expressions in the multitude of faces. Definitely, King Caspian had brought to life something that had been lost for a long time, lost perhaps, for the last 1300 years.

Remembering his etiquette, he searched the room for his King, and found him with no difficulty, his eyes well trained by war – a fact he would like to forget, especially in moments like this. The young King was talking to a group of noble men and women, among which were his royal sister and Queen Susan With a smile, Glozelle noticed the King's hand courteously wrapped around the Gentle Queen's waist. He waited for the group of guests to leave before he approached the royal trio, his curtsy impeccable.

"Greetings, Your Highnesses" he said gravely, returning to his perfectly straight position.

"Welcome General, and you too, Coralee, I am very glad you came" Caspian responded, nodding to Glozelle and offering a kind smile at the young girl. "You are looking particularly pretty today, I must say" the King complimented, inducing a strong blush in the girl's cheeks.

"I have to agree, my dear, you made a very fine choice of dress, and so did you, General" Princess Tairin noted. Glozelle nodded, his face perfectly straight as always. However, behind his spotless politeness, his eyes betrayed some shy surprise at her comment. Coralee was then snatched by Tairin, who waved at Caspian and Susan, saying something about needing to find Lucy. Royals and General were left staring at the Princess' enthusiasm, mortification soon finding its way to the General's face.

"Do not worry, Glozelle, Cora is in very good hands. Princess Tairin and my sister will take excellent care of her" Susan said kindly, delicately touching the man's shoulder with her hand. The gesture was so delicate, so kind in its simplicity, and the General smiled, unable to keep himself from doing so; the Gentle Queen's bearing was of a warmth that could not be ignored. Her approach to him was not one from a Queen to her subject, but most welcoming and disregarding of position or titles, and this brought an undefined sentiment to his chest, pleasant and uplifting. The King and Queen then were forced to leave, summoned by some ambassador, and Glozelle was left alone to watch the crowd.

A long breath, a sip of wine. There was something in the air, something pure and light, ridding his mind and soul from heaviness. And the General realised he now knew how peace truly felt like.

"Lucy! Ah, finally I found you!" Tairin exclaimed, stopping in front of the Valiant Queen, who had been picking some sweets at one of the tables. "Lu, I need to go, Scorpio did something really silly to impress a girl and I need to go check on him, could you take care of Cora for me? Show her around?" the Princess hurried to tell, stretching her neck to look over the mass of people searching for the Archen Prince.

"Oh, of course! I've wanted to meet you for a long time now!" Lucy said, turning to address the Telmarine girl, who smiled shyly and looked at her shoes.

"Great, see you girls soon" Tairin told, disappearing into the crowd once more, frowning lightly.

"So, Coralee, I'm Lucy, nice to meet you!" the Queen said, smiling brightly at her new acquaintance.

"Hello- I mean, good evening, Your Majesty" Coralee said awkwardly, trying to imitate her uncle in a bow, causing Lucy to giggle lightly.

"Oh dear, my friends call me Lucy, and you are my friend already!" Lucy said, waving her hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Oh- um- alright- _Lucy_ " Coralee said returning Lucy's smile.

"Do you want some?" Lucy offered then, pointing to the table where the silver platter she had been filling with sweets laid abandoned. Coralee nodded and both girls inched over the pastries and confections, eyes roaming over the glazed sweets.

"I'm glad you and your uncle came, Coralee, Caspian and Tairin have told me so much about you two" Lucy commented, reaching over to take a miniature lemon pie.

"My uncle didn't want to come at first, this whole thing has been very tough on him and I know it was hard for him to come back to the castle, he remembers too many things" Coralee told, her voice acquiring a tinge of sadness as she spoke.

"Your uncle is a brave man with a strong conscience and sense of what is right, it's always the good men who have it harder, because they are the noblest. I know he will get over it, he believes in the new Narnia and Aslan will show him the way; if he came today, it means that he is starting to break free from his self-blaming" Lucy told. Her voice, despite being the same, sounded older and her eyes gained a glint of wisdom, ocean blue becoming more intense. Coralee only nodded, smiling warmly; in her eyes, the hope for Lucy's words to be true.

"Alright, I think we got enough sweets. Come, let's introduce you to the others; they are so much fun, I'm sure you'll love them!" Lucy chirped, her tone becoming cheery and excited again.

Glozelle smiled without realising it, his reflection on the glass door in front of him betraying this to his eyes. He had been watching the garden terraces and the nightly sky when the little Queen's words reached him. She spoke so warmly of him, her words free from judgement of any kind, but full of hope, believing in him. It filled his chest with a glow he had not experienced in a long time. Suddenly, he felt lighter, his reflection staring back at him with a gleam, with a confidence that had not been there for so long.

And he believed. Because his Queen believed his future was bright and her faith was all he needed to be confident on it.

Susan was back in the room, Peter noticed after letting his eyes wander around for a moment. She was surrounded by a small group of nobles, men and women who were animatedly chatting to her, all of them laughing occasionally. He smiled at his sister, who was once again charming everyone with her intelligence and subtle humour. He was relieved to see that she seemed fine, no illness or discomfort troubling her. Yet she seemed different. There was a certain freedom in her movements, and her laugh was more relaxed, it was finally reaching her eyes. It had been at least several weeks since he had seen her so genuinely happy, with that brilliance in her gaze, and a quick look to her side confirmed his suspicions on who had caused this change. Caspian was standing close, a hand placed on her lower back in a polite gesture, a soft gaze in his eyes as he listened to her as she spoke.

Peter frowned. In a way it was only fair that Caspian was the one to return joy to her, since it was because of him that she had been in such state of distress. However, his brotherly concern kept warning him about the naughtiness the Telmarine was capable of, about all the disrespectful things he could be thinking on doing... No, no, no, this was not the time to think about that; he would address such brotherly concerns to the Telmarine King some other day. The important thing now was that Susan was alright and happy, and if it was because of Caspian, then he had to thank him. Still, this did not mean he would not kill Caspian if he did anything improper to Susan...

"Peter? Are you listening?" a voice asked accompanied by a light nudge, and he looked at the source of the voice. Nabeela had an eyebrow raised at him, and he could not help thinking she looked beautiful even when annoyed. He smiled sheepishly and placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer.

"Sorry beautiful, I was only checking on my sister" he half whispered, leaning in to steal a soft kiss from her.

"Your sister can take care of herself, I am sure" Nabeela said, her cinnamon eyes boring into his. "I was thinking, what do you think about us going out, you know, take some fresh air" the Maharabian Princess added, the last words whispered to his ear, her hand entwining with his. Whatever ghost of hesitance he could have had vanished, and he let her lead them outside, anywhere she wanted.

Tairin rolled her eyes. The look Nabeela had on her face said it all, like a hunter that had found a big, fat prey. The Maharabian Princess had a proud glint in her eyes as she walked around the room; of course, she had caught herself a king – a famous one at that – and was revelling in the envious glances she was getting from other women. To an extent, this was no surprise: it was to be expected from her. But for someone who claimed to be _so_ good at seeing through people with wrong intentions, Mr Magnificent had fallen into her trap almost _too_ willingly. Well, perhaps it would do him some good to be knocked off his high horse; Aslan knew the man needed a lesson of humility. And yet, what really bothered her was Nabeela's look of triumph, the way she pranced around with that air of victory, her eyes betraying some wicked plan taking shape; every single one of her movements told no good was to come.

She was startled by an unexpected tap on her arm, her reaction causing her companion to snicker quietly.

"Oh, shut up Ed" she whispered, glaring at the smirking King.

"I'm sorry, but let's agree that glaring at Peter's choice of companion is hardly something unworthy of interruption" the King pointed out casually, pouring some more wine into Tairin's glass before topping up his.

"At least it's clear to you that it's not your brother who has my attention" she added quietly, taking a sip from her drink.

"Quite. And yet, it is curious to notice others seem to share your feelings regarding Peter's new _friend_ , to put it nicely" Ed replied, earning a questioning look from Tairin. The young King smiled at her curiosity and nodded casually to the side, discreetly pointing at two men across the room. Gemini and Prince Taabish stared darkly at the terrace doors, their previous conversation interrupted; Prince Taabish had a cold, hard, almost grim look on his eyes, while Gemini had tensed his jaw and shoulders.

Tairin exhaled loudly, causing Edmund to look at her.

"I was hoping you could tell me the reason behind this most interesting phenomenon" he told, causing her to snort and roll her eyes.

"Hold on, I'm interested in this story as well" a voice said close to them, and they turned to smile at Susan.

"You lost dear Caspian, sister? You seemed so _attached_ last time I saw you" Edmund teased, brown orbs glinting impishly.

"No, he was snatched – quite rudely, I must say – by some nobles" Susan replied, ignoring the tease behind her brother's comment. "And you, Ed? Did Lady Casarah grow bored of you already?" she asked then, stinging the King with a bit of her own mocking. Edmund's ears turned red at her words. Ed cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Quite the contrary, Susan dearest, but her aunt asked for her and I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't let her attend to family matters" he explained, his chest puffing slightly as he straightened his posture stoically.

"Oh, Caspian will love to hear about your gentlemanly ways" Tairin teased, causing Ed to pale and Susan to laugh.

"Weren't you going to tell us some story, Tairin? It seems to me you're trying to change the topic" Edmund urged pointedly, hoping to stop the two women from teaming up against him.

"Alright, alright, if you're so keen on hearing about it..." Tairin told with a chuckle. "To be honest, truth and rumours are too many and too tangled for me to even know where to begin, but I do know a few to be true. Prince Taabish, for instance, was to be married to his childhood sweetheart, a girl he was madly in love with, until Nabeela plotted so that they were found in bed together. She had sedated him with some herb so he did not remember a thing. His fiancée could not be convinced of his innocence and broke off the engagement before moving to Rimini. Poor Taab was the picture of heartbreak for weeks after the incident; he was so absent, he looked as if he had lost his soul along with his heart" Tairin told, throwing a sad look at the Calormene Prince, who had resumed his conversation with Gemini once again.

"Gemini too had a similar experience with her, which is the main reason of my distrust for her. And mind you, she even flung herself at Zephyr in her aim to annoy me, but her plan backfired because Zeph is an absolute gentleman; bless him, he was even ashamed when he told me about it. To top it up, when confronted about it, the devious snake had the little shame to feign innocence! She tried to seduce Scorpio into taking her side but he only laughed in her face, told her he didn't mate with snakes" the Telmarine Princess pointed out with a laugh. "One thing is clear, I don't like her in the slightest, and the feeling is mutual" Tairin summarised, leaving the two Pevensies astounded.

"Another clear example of how a book can't be judged by its cover" Ed told gravely. "The Raj is such an honest and transparent person, who would have thought that his daughter likes to play in the dark" he added, disgust making its way to his voice.

"Indeed, the Raj and the rest of his family are among the nicest and most decent people I know, but, as they say, there is always one rotten apple in the batch" Tairin added shaking her head and exhaling a long breath.

"My heart is restless for Peter, because he is oblivious to all of this. I fear to what her intentions with him are, I mean, for all we know Peter could be just her newest distraction and it is only time before she grows bored of him. Meanwhile, Peter may very well fall truly in love with her" Susan breathed, her expression betraying her heartache for her older brother.

"I understand your concern, but your brother is his own man and needs to learn his own lessons. It is up to him to open his eyes to Nabeela's true nature or pick himself up from the fall if he doesn't" Tairin commented, the seriousness in her tone not hiding a slight satisfaction at Peter learning the bad way, a hint Edmund caught with some interest but kept aside to ponder on some other time.

The subject stretched into further conversation, Tairin adding other bits and pieces of tales she had heard about the Maharabian Princess. Lucy joined them shortly after, deep in thought and looking slightly upset.

"What's wrong, Lu?" Susan asked; it was unusual for Lucy to be so quiet, particularly during a ball.

"Oh, nothing, nothing, It was just- nothing" the young Queen told, shaking her head rapidly, her tone unconvincing.

"Lu, you're not a good liar" Edmund pointed out calmly, his brown gaze allowing a peek of warm concern. Lucy exhaled loudly.

"It's Peter, I mean, nothing is wrong with him, I just- well, you know the two of us always have at least one dance together in parties, like we used to in the Golden Age. Well, when I asked him, I noticed how Nabeela made a face and rolled her eyes, but then smiled when Peter looked at her" Lucy explained, her gaze switching among her siblings and Tairin.

"Oh darling, she is selfish and I'm sure she didn't want your brother's attention to be shared. Don't let her silly attitude bother you, she doesn't deserve it" Tairin told, leaning over to look into Lucy's eyes.

"Oh, I know, it's not her I'm upset about, it's Peter. He hesitated when I asked him and I felt he accepted out of obligation, almost. He looked at Nabeela with an apologetic look, as if this was something he _had_ to do rather than _wanted_ to do. He has never done this before; he was always happy to dance with me, now I'm not so sure" Lucy replied, disappointment shining in her deep blue eyes.

"I can understand that his- um- _priorities_ have changed, but this does not justify his attitude. I will talk to him tomorrow Lu, but for now, we will let him be and not think about this anymore, alright? He's had a few drinks, he's not thinking straight" Susan told, rubbing Lucy's arms comfortingly.

"Well, he's not thinking with his head, if you know what I mean" Ed noted under his breath, causing Tairin to snort and Susan to send him a pointed look as she pulled Lucy into a hug.

"I don't understand what's so great about it, really; they way they kiss is kind of gross, arms everywhere, ugh!" the young Queen then added with a smile, all four of them bursting in laughter, the mood light and merry again.

Caspian spared a thankful thought at this small moment of solitude, having just spent the good part of an hour talking to a group of Tarnovan and Koperski diplomats. His thoughts immediately turned to Susan as he searched the crowd looking for her. Nevertheless, before he could even get a hint of her whereabouts, he noticed Zirid walking in his direction, looking positively irritated, a glass of what he recognised as strong Telmarine whisky in his hand.

"What is _she_ doing here?!" the Telmarine Lord asked crossly, waving his hand in Nabeela's general direction. Caspian drew a long breath, looking apologetically at his friend.

"Believe me, I wouldn't have invited her if I had the choice, it would have assured us less problems in the future" he said, rubbing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. Zirid replied with a snort, not at all surprised at the undertone in Caspian's words.

"Especially since High King Peter has fallen into her trap so _magnificently_ " the young Lord spoke, his lips curling into smirk at his own pun. Caspian let out a laugh.

"But, say, shouldn't you be worried for him? I mean, she can end up being your sister-in-law" Zirid added casually, his amber eyes trained on his friend's face, ready to catch his reaction.

"What?!" Caspian exclaimed with a strangled voice, his eyes bulging wide.

"Don't look at me like that; you think I didn't notice you and Queen Susan? Sorry to break it to you, but you're not fooling anyone. Too much for someone who claimed not to have fallen for her, huh? Come on, say it, who was right?" Zirid teased, leaning forward and bringing a hand to his ear.

"Shut up, pillar-smoocher!" Caspian replied, growing very hot all of a sudden. Zirid let out a throaty laugh. Their friendly – and at times hugely out of line – bantering quickly faded back into the previous topic just as Cyprian joined them.

"Someone needs to tell the poor man who he is dealing with" Cyprian stated, glaring at Nabeela, who had just leaned in to whisper something on Peter's ear.

"Not the first one to suggest that today" Caspian replied dispiritedly, shooting a meaningful glance at his friend. Cyprian snorted, his honey-coloured gaze dark with anger, an uncommon sight for anyone who knew the Telmarine Lord. Caspian could only remember one instance he had seen his friend so incensed. With a sigh of relief, he welcomed the sight of Susan and smiled at her.

"Ah, Queen Susan, how are you on this fine night? I must say you look ravishing, if you allow me" Zirid sprung, plastering his best charming smile.

"Lord Zirid, kind as always" she replied with a chuckle as he kissed her hand. Cyprian excused himself shortly after, leaving the three of them staring at his retreating back.

"Did I interrupt something?" Susan asked puzzled, sincerely taken aback by Cyprian's unusually cold behaviour.

"Of course not, my darling, Cyp is just feeling a little under the weather" Caspian hurried to explain, sharing a look with Zirid.

"I only hope it is not because of Princess Nabeela; I fear she may have upset many among our guests. If only we had known…" Susan lamented, heaving a sigh.

"Oh? So you've told her?" Zirid asked, turning to Caspian.

"Yes, although I did not go into too much detail" the King replied, looking a bit apprehensive.

"You mean to tell me there is more to that horrible story?" Susan interjected.

"May I interest you in the whole account?" Zirid offered. Susan nodded.

"My darling, are you sure? I don't want you to grow even more upset about this" Caspian intervened, deep concern pouring from his dark orbs.

"I'd feel worse not knowing. I'd rather have as many details possible so as to be able to have a clearer idea of whom we are dealing with" Susan replied, placing a delicate hand on his forearm, touched with his sweet apprehension. She then gestured for Zirid to begin his tale.

"My father keeps several good relations and business connections with a few important Maharabian noblemen, and in one of those occasions, the Raj had allowed his daughter to accompany one of her uncles on a business trip here" Zirid started, looking into his glass as he spoke, his tone indicating he was not particularly pleased with the memory.

"And being the shameless charmer he is, he immediately began an affair with her" Caspian added, patting his friend's shoulder.

"Your description places me in a very bad light, Caspian, I would have used other words" Zirid commented, pretending to be offended. Caspian laughed, totally unrepentant.

"But yes, we got involved and I can assure you, My Queen, there is nothing I regret more than this thoughtless misstep" he added seriously, remorse swirling in his gaze. "We kept in touch over time, and we met in Maharayab when my father took me along with him. It was a mindless affair, and I think it would have caused fewer problems had it remained that way. Yet, during her second visit to Narnia, Cyprian caught us in a less than fitting setting. Imagine my surprise when my brother threw himself at me in a violent outburst, yelling all sorts of incoherence and managing to aim a couple of good blows to my face before I even had time to understand what was happening. We were eventually separated by some guards and servants, and it was then when I learnt – from Cyprian's own mouth – that he had been in love with Nabeela all along. That wicked woman had seduced my brother pretending to be a sweet, chaste maiden, all while flirting openly with me. I could see in her eyes how amused she was by our fight, relishing each insult, each punch; she caused a rift between us only for her sick entertainment" he told, his expression hardening as he spoke of the Maharabian Princess. Susan listened wide-eyed, unable to believe what she had just heard.

"Never before had I even considered the thought of hurting a woman, but for a moment all I wanted was to snap her neck in two! I had never been so angry, nor have I ever screamed like when I demanded to know why she had done this. That _viper_ had the nerve to laugh at me, revelling in the delight of having hurt one of the few people I care for the most" Zirid told painfully.

"That same day, Cyprian burst into the training grounds looking for me. He wanted to know if I knew about your fling with Nabeela – which I didn't although I had my suspicions – and told me what happened" Caspian spoke, relieving Zirid of his role of narrator. "I told him that you may be a charmer, but you're not a scoundrel to the point of doing that to his own brother; your moral compass may be a tad off, but you have limits you wouldn't cross. Thankfully, Cyp knows this well, that's why when he cooled off he came to reason. You should be grateful that your brother actually listened to me and saw Nabeela was not the damsel in distress but the dragon" he added, looking at his friend.

"I am astounded" Susan breathed. "That woman is a psychopath! Tairin told me some truly disturbing stories earlier and now this! Nevertheless, I have no trouble believing she is indeed capable of such atrocities, which is what scares me the most. The way she plays with people, how she manipulates them so coldly, it is frightening! I can't help to be troubled for Peter, Aslan knows what she could do to him, or indeed, make him do. And yet, he is too besotted to listen" she said, still perplexed.

"Your royal brother is no fool, Majesty, I believe he will soon realise her true wicked nature" Zirid intervened, offering a hopeful smile at her.

"We are all worried for him, my sweet, but we are also here to help him. The fact that so many among us know the real Nabeela means she must tread carefully. Sooner or later she'll make a mistake, and we will be there to open Peter's eyes to her nastiness" Caspian told, squeezing her hands reassuringly. "Now, please, let's not worry about this, not right now. We are here to have a good time, right? So how about a dance?" the King, added, successfully changing the topic and brightening Susan's mood.

"You do well. Go, have fun and enjoy the party, I shall do the same!" Zirid exclaimed merrily.

"Zirid, please behave" the King said over his shoulder as they were leaving.

"I wouldn't hold too much faith on it" Zirid replied with a wink.

Cyprian took a deep breath and poured himself some whisky. He was trembling as he grabbed the bottle and sighed, he had to calm down. The strong drink shook him a bit off his angered state, the burning in his throat surprisingly soothing. He closed his eyes for a moment, enclosing the offending memory back in a distant corner of his mind. The clink of glass on his side caught his attention and he looked up, blood freezing in his veins.

"Hello Cyprian, it's been so long, have you missed me?" Nabeela spoke brazenly, her smirk telling just how much she was enjoying the moment.

"How dare−"

"No, no, I'm not here to chat, so you're going to shut up and listen to me" Nabeela interrupted, her tone becoming serious and dangerous.

"You'd be clever to keep your mouth shut about me around Peter, if you value your life, that is" she hissed.

"Oh, so you are afraid of just how revolted the High King will be once he is told how much of a slut you are?" Cyprian replied, a smirk curling his lips as Nabeela tensed, doubtlessly irritated. Her annoyance lasted only an instant, for she then smiled, only a spark of annoyance left in her dark orbs.

"Be nice as to pass the message to King Caspian and your brother, I know you are all talking behind my back" she said, pointing carelessly towards where Caspian and Zirid were standing. She then turned to leave, not before blatantly blowing a kiss to Cyprian.

"Oh, yes, one more thing" she added before turning completely. "Tell your brother I'm missing him terribly, will you?" and having said that, she left, laughing viciously. Cyprian shook in anger, his glass giving under the pressure of his grasp.

Ed had joined Caspian and Zirid in conversation when Cyprian passed by them, bolting out of the room through the nearest door. The three men followed shortly, making sure they drew no attention to themselves, their chase after the young Lord ending in front of the widely open door of Caspian's study.

"Cyp, what happ-" Zirid voiced, but his question was left unfinished as his brother vented his anger by throwing a porcelain vase at the wall, a loud crash echoing in the room.

"There goes Prunaprismia's favourite vase… Oh well" Caspian murmured, his ill-timed comment earning him a weird look from Edmund.

Cyprian was still breathing heavily when they managed to get him to sit on the sofa, his normally careless gaze now blazing with anger.

"Here" Caspian murmured, passing Edmund some bandages and a glass of a strong liquor meant for cleaning the wound. However, Cyprian got hold of it first and downed it on one go, hissing as the liquid travelled down his throat. He then handed the empty glass back at Caspian who stared at him for an instant before blinking and refilling the glass, making sure he placed it in Edmund's hand this time.

The Just King inspected the gashes covering the Lord's palm, wiping the blood away to get a better look, while the other two men tried unsuccessfully to get some explanation out of the injured man. After a moment of groans and glares from Cyprian, they gave up, waiting for him to calm down a bit. The task proved to be difficult because of the winces and hissing caused my Edmund's intervention on his hand, several small fragments of glass needing to be taken out before a proper bandage could be placed. The King then tipped the alcohol in the wound to avoid any possible infection, causing Cyprian to yell a long throng of profanities, both Caspian and Zirid surprised that he knew so many.

After downing another glass of the strong drink, Cyprian finally seemed willing to tell them what happened.

"She came to talk to me" he said after short moment of silence. His three companions remained silent. Their puzzlement must have shown in their faces for Cyprian then added:

"Nabeela"

Zirid tensed immediately at hearing the name. Caspian sighed, sharing a look with Edmund, who frowned.

"She came slithering like the snake she is, all arrogant and confident. She is afraid of us telling the High King about her rotten deals and threatened me, all of us, actually" he told, glaring at an empty space. Caspian, Edmund and Zirid listened carefully, eyebrows sometimes abandoning their frown to shoot up in displeased surprise. The story was heavily interrupted by Zirid's whispered cursing, his hand banging the nearest surfaces as he walked around.

"...and then the glass broke in my hand" Cyprian finished, shaking his hand lightly.

"That whore!" Zirid exclaimed, aiming a kick at the nearest armchair.

"There, there Zid, no need to mistreat the furniture" Caspian told him off absentmindedly. "Well, if she felt the need to place a threat it means she is scared, and scared people make mistakes. I wouldn't' make much of her threat, she hasn't got the means to back it up" he added seriously, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're right, I know you are, but her boldness still manages to make my blood boil. As you said, she is scared, which means she is not confident in her hold on High King Peter, not yet" Zirid reasoned, dropping himself on the sofa next to his brother.

"Threat or no threat, there is no point in telling Peter, he won't listen" Edmund told then, throwing an aggravated glance at Caspian, seeing in his stance that he had had the same thought.

"King Peter is a noble man, but perhaps too noble. I don't think he would believe us, not without concrete proof. Nabeela is a master in manipulating others, she can easily put him against us by placing herself as the victim" Caspian observed, tapping the surface of his desk absentmindedly, leaning on it.

"Exactly, Peter's chivalry makes him prone to believing her and will prod him to come in her defence; she can invent all sorts of intrigues to make us look unfair and conspiring" Ed agreed calmly from his seat.

"He needs to see it for himself, he will trust her until she makes a _faux pas_ , which she will, as soon as she gets confident or scared enough" Caspian affirmed, a small certitude glistening in his eyes. "In the meantime, I think we should return to the ball. Tairin must have noticed our absence and she may start worrying if we take too long" he added, pushing himself off the desk and stretching.

The four men returned to the ballroom, glad to notice that people had been totally oblivious to them being gone. As he had predicted, though, Tairin approached them immediately, visibly relieved.

"Good to see you back, I thought some tipsy lady had scared you lot into hiding" she joked, smirking lightly.

"I wouldn't hesitate if it were Lady Almira, rumour has it that after she became a widow she's got a taste for young, handsome men" Zirid told, eyeing the woman in question with a shudder, causing everyone to laugh. Susan then joined the group, her smile particularly bright as she looked at Caspian.

"Was your absence the result of one of those moments you men have when you are in need of a gossip?" the Gentle Queen taunted lightly. Her crystal clear eyes sparkled with harmless teasing, causing Caspian to lose himself in her silver gaze for a moment.

"Something like that" Edmund replied, sending an awkward look at Caspian which did not pass Susan's notice. The Gentle Queen, however, refrained from enquiring further.

"Take it from me, my dear, stories involving these three can be harrowing to hear" Tairin joshed, pointing at Caspian, Zirid and Cyprian.

As conversation went on, Susan noticed the bandage in Cyprian's, curiosity finally getting the best out of her.

"Lord Cyprian, did you hurt yourself?" she asked politely, trying not to sound prying. Cyprian nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, this? This was the result of my own carelessness, Your Majesty, nothing to worry about" he replied with a smile.

"More like a snake bite, actually" Zirid commented under his breath, earning a pointed look from Caspian.

"A snake?" Susan asked, confused.

"Nabeela" Tairin replied, guessing the meaning behind Zirid's comment. Susan looked alarmed.

"Please, Your Majesty, Tai, do no worry about me" Cyprian told sincerely. "A glass broke in my hand, but it was nothing serious. King Edmund was kind enough to patch me up" he added, patting Edmund in the back with his uninjured hand.

"Aw, Cyp, you're too sweet, she is definitely not worth your forgiveness" Tairin told affectionately, patting the Lord's cheek kindly.

"Oh, Tairin dear, if only you knew how pained I am at her reappearance! She has opened old wounds and I need love to close them up again" Zirid said lamented, looking at the Princess with his best stray-puppy eyes.

"Reading drama novels again, Zirid?" Tairin joked. "Mind you, I would not poke Zephyr's temper if I were you. Plus, if you are in such need, you should go ask Lucy, I was told you're rather fond of her" she retailed, her fox-like smirk betraying her delight in mocking the young Lord.

"You're a dead king, Caspian!" Zirid exclaimed in a hiss, turning to glare at his old friend. Caspian had been laughing under his breath until that very moment, but was unable to contain a loud fit of cackles at his friend's outrage, joining Cyprian's tearful guffaws and Edmund's quieter chortling.

A long moment was needed for all of them to stop laughing while Zirid glared at them sulkily.

"Well now, if you excuse me, the night is young and I want to share a few dances – and perhaps a few kisses – before I can call it a night" he said once conversation had started again, pairing a mischievous look with a cocky smile.

"Stay away from the married and engaged women, would you?" Caspian badgered.

"If you're talking about our beautiful Gentle Queen, worry not; I've seen enough of your skill with the sword to be forever discouraged of trying your temper, my friend" Zirid replied cheekily before waving and walking into the crowd.

A few hours later, the Narnian royals had dispersed around the room, graciously taking on their hosting duties.

"Ah, we get to speak at last, King Caspian" said a pleasant voice behind him, and Caspian turned to address the person with a smile.

"King Trojka, Queen Zarina, welcome! Are you enjoying yourselves?" Caspian greeted, shaking hands with the King and placing a polite, charming kiss on the back of the Queen's hand.

"Oh we are, greatly! A truly exceptional celebration that could only be held in a most exceptional place, of course. You are the King of a marvellous land, Your Highness, spectacular as it is unique" the fellow King praised. Caspian thanked the compliments with a nod of his head, a flash of shyness and pride dancing in his eyes.

"The compliment means so much more coming from you, dear friend. I hear Tarnova is a most beautiful country as well" the Faithful King replied, sincerely meaning the compliment even though he had only heard stories about the beauties of the land of the west. "Also, one look at your charming wife tells me you are a connoisseur of beauty" he added, smiling at the Queen.

"If by connoisseur you mean lucky man, then yes, very" the Tarnovian King told, looking lovingly at his wife.

"Oh, look at this, barely three minutes in your company, King Caspian, and my husband is already more charming" Queen Zarina joked, earning a reproachful look from her husband before they burst in laughter.

As conversation went by, the foreign King hinted his wish of meeting the rest of the Narnian royal family, a desire he expressed almost coyly, causing Caspian to smile at his kind demeanour. He quickly threw a look around the room, hoping to find any of the four royals. He spotted Edmund across the room, and the young King seemed engrossed in a conversation with Lady Casarah: judging by their closeness, there was more than mere diplomatic interest involved. Peter, of course, was nowhere to be found – kidnapped by Nabeela most likely. Thus, he appealed to the Queens, finding them both conversing together. Susan caught him looking at them and smiled, causing him to forget for a split moment what King Trojka was talking about. She was just so beautiful and radiant that his attention was captured every time he laid eyes on her.

"Queen Lucy, Queen Susan, it is my greatest pleasure to introduce King Trojka of Tarnova and Sabri, and his wife, Queen Zarina" he explained formally, not able to contain an enamoured smile at Susan, who mirrored his gesture.

"Your Majesties, what a pleasure! What a pleasure indeed! The legends, the stories, the tales that have travelled to our country, even if magnificent, do not suffice to tell the grandness of your presence and beauty" the King complimented ornately. The Queens let out a pleasant laugh; the monarch's sincere flamboyance was a welcome change from the more classic formality of other nobles.

"I was told you have a little daughter, I hope you found the nursery to your convenience" Susan told, earning a warm smile from the foreign royals.

"Oh, it was just perfect and the nursemaids are truly adorable. Dear Tizane is still too young to properly enjoy balls, although I'm sure there will be plenty of opportunities for you to meet her" Zarina explained with a motherly gleam to her eyes.

"Meanwhile, this young man insisted to be allowed to come to the ball, he was most excited about meeting Aslan" Trojka told, patting his son's shoulder. The Tarnovian Prince – a young boy about Edmund's age with dark brown hair and caramel coloured eyes that he appeared to have inherited from both his parents – shot a look at his father and cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment at being put in the spotlight.

"Father!" he whispered awkwardly.

"Your Majesties, allow me to introduce you to my son, Prince Cyrek of Tarnova and Sabri" Trojka said then, a spark of amusement dancing in his amber eyes. The young Prince bowed elegantly and greeted them with impeccable formality, his manners perfectly gallant as he kissed both Queens' hands. His eyes, however, remained on Lucy once the introductions were over, a fact that Caspian found most interesting. The little Queen then engaged in conversation with the Prince, both excitedly talking about Aslan.

"You must forgive my brothers, Your Highnesses, it appears that they are otherwise engaged" Susan said apologetically. "I am certain you will meet them before the end of the evening, although I do hope you will grace us with your presence for a few days" she added warmly. Caspian admired her for a moment. Her natural way to be perfectly inviting made her an effortless hostess and caused people to be drawn towards her. And such was the case of the Tarnovian royals; both King and Queen had surrendered to the charm of the Gentle Queen, and their growing affection was duly reciprocated by the Queen of Old. Susan then shot him a small pointed look and he looked away, conscious that he had been smirking at her statement about her brothers, knowing exactly what kind of _engagement_ was keeping the two Kings.

"Are you sure it would not be any trouble? I think I speak for all of us when I say we are thrilled at the prospect of exploring more of Narnia and learning more about its people" Zarina told, the glint in her eyes betraying her excitement at the prospect.

"Absolutely not, it will be no trouble at all, on the contrary!" Susan replied warmly.

"Indeed, this castle is so big and we love having guests around" Lucy peeped in, interrupting her conversation with the Tarnovian Prince for a moment.

"In that case, how can we possibly refuse such a kind and generous offer! We are flattered, Your Highness and it will be our pleasure to accept your invitation" Trojka commented with a grin.

"Excellent! Although, I must insist that you call me Susan" asked the Gentle Queen, from what they all engaged in a conversation about the disadvantages of titles on daily life.

A few moments later, Caspian caught a familiar set of robes and a mop of messy hair out of the corner of his eye and turned just in time to grab Edmund's arm, successfully stopping the King from scurrying by.

"Ah, Edmund, there you are! You ought to meet King Trojka and his family" the Telmarine King said with a smile. Ed tensed at the wicked gleam dancing in Caspian's eyes, a gleam that promised a round of painful teasing in the near future. How exactly did his blasted best friend do to see everything that happened, most particularly what he _should not_ be witnessing?!

The Tarnovian Queen was then called by a nursemaid about her daughter, and Edmund reminded Caspian with a nudge that he needed to return to Casarah, so they each took to a different direction. Lucy, having warmed up to Prince Cyrek, invited him to join her and her friends. With a wave to Caspian and Susan, she was off, the Prince trailing behind her.

"It seems it's just you and me again, My Queen" Caspian said in a low, raspy voice, spilling shivers down Susan's spine.

"At last, we've spent almost the entire night hosting people. I must say, I would quite like to take a break for a moment" she replied, her eyes slightly narrowed in an impish look, thrilling him to no ends. Without another word, he took her hand and guided her to the nearest exit, Caspian's knowledge of the castle taking them to a more secluded area. Once they made sure that they were completely alone, the King and Queen shared a passionate kiss. And another, and another.

 **AN: there you have it peeps! The ball continues in the next chapter and there will be more of Prince Tarik. I'm quite excited about the things I have planned and I hope you like them! As always, reviews are most welcome; I love reading your comments!**

 **Also, I've received a few messages concerning the ages of the characters, so here we go:**

 **Caspian: 18**

 **Susan: 15**

 **Peter: 16**

 **Edmund: 14**

 **Lucy: 12**

 **Tairin: 15**

 **Gemini: 22**

 **Scorpio: 19**

 **Zephyr: 21**

 **Rainidan: 20**

 **Myrina: 13**

 **These are their ages so far in the story; I'll be updating this every now and then :) If you want to know how old any other character is, ask me in the comments!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Cheers!**


	11. Chapter 11: Tainted Revelry

**Hello friends! Goodness, I feel like I've been writing this chapter forever! I am very sorry this took so long, but – long story short – my boss is on sick leave (conveniently after her holidays) and I've been working double shifts since the beginning of August. This, of course, leaves me with little time or energy to write.**

 **Anyway, things seem to be getting a bit better so I'll have more time to write soon! Meanwhile, here's quite a long chapter, to compensate for the long pause! I had so much fun writing this chapter and there is one particular scene that was my favourite (up to you to guess which one)! Can't wait to read your comments!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11: Tainted Revelry**

This party was starting to annoy him. There was nothing going on; no whispers, no drunken arguments, nothing. All these people were getting along so fine! Prince Tarik of Calormen sighed, drinking the last sip of wine in his goblet before placing it carelessly on the nearest table, deciding to move around. Maybe he would find himself some lady he could charm into livening his evening. It had been a bad idea to leave his _assistant_ in Calormen.

His earthy gaze roamed around the room, looking for the young silly ladies that always populated this kind of parties, but instead, he found the one woman he had come to see: Princess Tairin. She looked radiant, even more so than the last time he had seen her. He took a moment to look at her. She was an exuberant beauty, looks matching her fiery spirit; her body and temper teased him, tempted him, each of his muscles twitching to touch her, take her away and claim her as his. And this need increased every time he saw her, just as she seemed to become more and more alluring as time passed.

Fire burned his insides and rushed through his veins at seeing her with that future husband of hers, a man who did not have a single drop of royal blood in him and posed as a duke, a _duke_ for Tash's sake! He was a Prince, the Heir of the Empire of Calormen, he had had the noblest upbringing and was the purest descendant of a millenarian dynasty, and yet, she had preferred a simple, two-crescent lord! But she would see reason, see that she was making the worst of choices by marrying that man, and eventually he would have her; she would surrender to him and he would show her just how wrong she was. But for now, he thought with a smirk, he should congratulate the couple on their engagement, after all, that is what courtesy dictated.

With this thought in mind, he walked in their direction, zigzagging between people. He was forced to stop when a light yank was applied to his arm and he turned irritably at the person, only to meet a pair of vibrant brown eyes full of malice, a dark yet alluring gaze he was familiar with and recognised immediately.

"Ah, Nabeela, for a moment I thought you were some dim-witted noble wanting to engage in pointless discussion" he told, eyeing the woman from head to toe, an action that did not seem to disturb her, on the contrary.

"If I may, you look ravishing as always, dare I say even more than the last time we met" he added, reaching forward to trace the contour of her shoulder and arm.

"You don't look half bad yourself, Prince Tarik, mysterious and bad tempered as always; all traits I find rather enticing" she replied, looking at him through her thick lashes.

"Always sassy, aren't you?" Tarik replied appreciatively. "You haven't changed one tiny bit, you wicked woman, what are you plotting now? I saw you with that King of Old, is he your newest victim?" he asked, smirking at her endeavours.

"Oh, you know me, I am always looking for ways to pass the time" Nabeela chuckled, flicking her hair away.

"Don't mistreat the poor fellow too much, would you? It would be sad to see a king succumbing to insanity after you're done with him" Tarik added and they both burst into laughter.

"Oh well, it has been nice seeing you, Tarik. I better leave, Peter must be looking for me and I better not make him wait too long, should I? But do pay me a visit, my door is always open for a _friend_ " she told, whispering the last bit as she leaned closer, suggestively brushing a hand against his chest as if flattening his coat before she retreated with a wink. He stared at her retreating curvy form for an instant; it may not be a bad idea after all.

Tairin was the first to see Tarik approaching them out of the corner of her eye and tensed. She wrapped her arms tighter around Zephyr as she glared at the Prince, scrutinising his features for any hint of his intentions. Zephyr noticed the change in her posture and followed her gaze, instinctively drawing a protective arm around her and adopting a defensive posture as soon as he noticed the Prince. The Calormene Prince stopped a few feet before them and threw a contemptuous look at Zephyr, his thick eyebrows arched in disdain. Zephyr parried his arrogant attitude by standing at his full height, a defiant look in his clear eyes, waiting for the Prince to make the first move.

"Well, if it isn't the newly engaged couple" the Prince spoke. There was an air of condescendence in his voice.

"Diplomacy does not suit you, Tarik" Tairin spat, piercing him with her eyes.

"I only came to congratulate you on your engagement; I swear, my intentions are the best possible" Tarik told with a soft tone to his deep voice, raising his hands in a defensive gesture.

"You never have good intentions" Tairin replied, silently soothed by Zephyr, who rubbed her arm gently.

"Do calm down, my love, if those really are his intentions then let him speak" the Archen spoke serenely, flashing his eyes at the Calormene again.

"Ah, a silvery strike of diplomacy, excellent move" Tarik praised with an amused grin, Tairin's temper flaring in her deep chocolate gaze; the only obstacle preventing her from jumping at his throat being Zephyr's hold on her.

"So yes, congratulations to you both, you certainly made a fine choice of a bride, lord" the Calormene told, his tone heavily coated with contempt. "As per you, Tairin dear, as you can see I am wearing black in your honour, mourning for your mistake" Tarik said brashly, gesturing to his clothes. His fine suit consisted of golden embroidery contrasting sharply against the pitch black silk.

"Enough! You go too far by insulting Zephyr in my presence, Tarik! Do not test my patience, or I'll have you expelled off Narnian grounds before you can say 'Calormen'" Tairin threatened, escaping her fiancé's hold, her finger raised at the Prince.

"Oh darling, as much as you are all the more beautiful when you're angry, there is no need; I won't hurt your pretty boy if that is what you fear, I just think it's a waste of time when you could have much, much more" Tarik replied, pushing her finger away and attempting to hold her hand, which she quickly snatched away with a small exasperated cry.

"Prince Tarik, I request you to leave, you are inconveniencing my bride and I won't tolerate that" Zephyr spoke gravely, placing himself between Tairin and Tarik.

"Oh? And what are you going to do? Poke me with your sword?" the Calormene retorted, laughing loudly. "You should be careful of the way you speak, lord. I am the Heir of the Calormene throne, you shouldn't be treating me like you equal" the Prince spat, hissing gravely.

"Oh, but I _am_ your equal, Tarik, and I would prefer us to end this without a scandal" a strong yet calm voice spoke quietly behind them as Gemini joined the scene. Tarik threw a glare at the Archen Prince over his shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Gemini then murmured in a deathly serious tone, grasping Tarik's arm as the Calormene had reached the hilt of his scimitar. The foreign Princes glowered darkly at each other for a moment before Tarik yanked his arm off Gemini's strong grasp.

"Well, I have said everything I wanted to say, so my business here is finished. I do hope I have the pleasure to talk to you later, Tairin" Tarik said through gritted teeth, his dark gaze fixed on Tairin. The Princess breathed in relief and focused back on her beloved, who had been taken away by Gemini and Rainidan.

The Duke of Almeren was trembling with anger. Tarik had pushed the limits of both his patience and politeness too far. Gemini and Rainidan linked their arms with his and pulled him outside, away from the crowd and especially away from Tarik.

"Calm down my friend, Tarik provoked you on purpose" Gemini told, patting his friend's back. "If it's of any consolation, many among us would gladly accept the chance of aiming a few punches at the bastard, but that would be giving him what he wants; he craves violence" the Prince added with a snort. Rainidan nodded in agreement. Once they were sure Zeph had cooled down a bit, the Prince and knight let go of his arms. Zephyr placed his hands on the cool stone of the balustrade and let out a frustrated cry, which reverberated in the darkness. He then combed his hands through his hair, something he did when he was irritated in an effort to compose himself.

"Is Tai alright? She seemed very upset" he asked in a hoarse voice after a long moment. Rainidan nodded.

"She is fine. She looked worried, but she is fine" Rainidan answered, turning to check on the Princess. He had expected to find her in the same spot he had seen her only a moment before, however she was not. The knight exchanged a look with Gemini, both silently agreeing that Zeph was their priority for the time being.

"Tarik" a voice called behind him, and he smirked, welcoming the sound.

"Missed me already?" he replied wickedly, dark orbs glistening with utter amusement.

"This is not Calormen; in here you can't prance around doing whatever crosses that sick mind of yours. I warn you, keep away from me, away from my fiancé and away from my family" Tairin hissed, her whole stance leaving it clear that she was up to no games.

"My sweet flower, you may threaten me now but sooner or later you'll come to me; I know you're drawn to me and I am waiting for you with arms wide open, you just have to stop fighting it" he answered brazenly, grabbing her wrist and pulling her an inch closer before she twisted her hand out of his grip.

"The only thing keeping me from slapping that smug smirk off your face is the fact that I love my brother far too much to ruin this celebration. Yet, if you so much lay a finger on any of my friends and family, I swear I will tear you apart with my bare hands" she said venomously, leaving without another word. Behind her, the Calormen Prince smirked in amusement; he loved her most when her temper flared.

Tairin focused on returning to Zeph and making sure he was alright. Once she was out of Tarik's view, she took a deep calming breath, not wanting Zeph to get even more upset. It was not fair to him, always so sweet and caring; he had had enough for the night.

"Your Highness, are you unwell?" the slightly accented voice of Prince Taabish asked and she smiled apologetically.

"I am, my darling friend, I am. It has been a long night, that's all, but I thank you for your concern" she told him sincerely.

"I saw my brother talking to you and your groom and I fear he has upset you both" Taabish spoke a bit hesitantly, his coffee-coloured eyes flashing to the side.

"He was unpleasant, yes, as per usual" Tai hissed, regretting her lack of tact immediately as the young Calormene Prince winced ruefully.

"Allow me to apologise for his rude character, and please extend my sincere sorrowful expressions to your future husband; you do not deserve to be subjected to his reprehensible attitude" the Prince apologised with a polite bow.

"Taabish, dearest friend, please don't. Tarik is to be judged and condemned for his own actions; you have not to apologise for him, you did nothing wrong! All is well, I promise you. Please, do not fret over Tarik and enjoy the party, that is the point of this whole extravaganza" she told, joking as she gestured her hand at the room. The Prince relaxed visibly and smiled.

"If that is your wish, I will happily comply, My Lady" Taabish told with a smile. "However, I fear my father needs to know about this lamentable incident" he added more seriously. Tairin bit her lip and nodded.

"I know you must, but I wish your dear father could be spared of such awful news; he has been enjoying himself and it feels almost cruel to spoil his happiness" the Princess commented sadly. Taabish exhaled a long breath and nodded before excusing himself. Tairin watched him as he made his way through the crowd. It was so terribly unfair that Tarik's outrageousness had to spoil the enjoyment of so many innocent people.

Lady Casarah had excused herself once again, this time called by the Calormene ambassador, leaving Edmund slightly displeased by the turn of events. The while night had been sprinkled with the beautiful Lady's disappearances, which he had started to consider were an effort to tease him, to captivate him even more. Whatever the case, she had succeeded in sparkling his interest and his attraction towards her.

With a shrug, the Just King let his eyes wander around the room, amusing himself with the sights. He chuckled at a couple of drunken lords who had slumped down a wall and were now fast asleep, completely untroubled by the noise or the discomfort of their current arrangement. With a pang of guilt, he noticed Myr talking to her father. Well, she appeared to be having a good time, although he felt a bit guilty for leaving her alone and not even checking up on her. He would have to apologise to her in the morning.

He then noticed his little sister twirling to the music along with two other girls, grinning as she invented new dance steps. This on itself was not unusual, however, the number of spectators his sister had, was – if anything – quite interesting. Lord Kilian's son, Terin – whose attentions to Lucy had been previously noticed by both him and Caspian – had kept a close but discrete distance from Lucy for most part of the evening. Taril and Ameril were also tracing her movements attentively, although careful not to look conspicuous. Lastly, the Tarnovian Prince was sitting carelessly on a chair a few paces away from the little Queen, and he too had his eyes on Lucy, a small smile spread on his lips. Interesting, very interesting. Little Lucy was already gathering a small bunch of suitors, and by the looks of it, their interest went beyond mere admiration. In the Golden Age, the little bug had had her fair share of suitors, although not as many as Susan. Yet, no matter how ardently they pursued her, Lucy appeared utterly unaware of their intentions, he remembered with a snort. Only Peridan had succeeded in making his intentions clear to the little Queen. With a chuckle, he felt a bit sorry for the hopeful boys; Lucy was totally oblivious to the eyes placed on her or on the intentions behind those glances, just as it had happened in the past, even though he had a strange feeling that things would be different this time.

The King smiled. He had to admit – not loudly of course – that she looked pretty tonight. His smile was then replaced by a wolfish smirk as another thought crossed his mind. He pitied the poor souls once Peter found out so many boys fancied Lucy, his overprotective fits as legendary as him. He himself was never particularly protective over Lucy, even if he too was her older brother, but it sure was fun to trot after fainting suitors. Oh well, that would have to wait; Peter was nowhere to be seen, and he was not volunteering to find him.

He had done quite well so far, Glozelle thought as he stood near one of the doors, avoiding the crowd. Several people had approached him with light conversation, all of them pleasant and kind, easing his initial defensive stance. He was even surprised to find himself enjoying the celebration, his booted foot tapping lightly along to the music. Then, the door at his side opened suddenly, half startling him, and he moved slightly aside not to block the way. A woman clad in a simple white dress emerged from behind the heavy door, hands grasping a big tray with empty glasses and bottles, her foot cumbersomely manoeuvring around to keep the door open. However, as she tried to get a better grip on the tray, the door escaped from her foot's hold and tapped her lightly in the back, knocking her out of balance. His reflexes acted before he could even think about it, and with one hand he steadied the tray, while with the other he held the door, opening a wider gap.

"Oh, thank you very much, My Lord, I am sorry for the inconvenience" the woman excused herself with a shy smile, repositioning one of her hands to get a better hold on the tray.

"My pleasure. Please, let me help you with that. You were taking this to the kitchen, I suppose?" he volunteered, heaving the tray off her hands.

"Yes, I mean, no, you are a guest- wait! My Lord!" the woman mumbled, having to rush behind him after he ignored her vehement protests.

He opened the door of the kitchen gently and placed the tray on the nearest table, looking around the familiar kitchen; how many times had he taken his meals in this very same room. Hurried steps pulled him out his small trip to the past. The servant he had just helped entered the kitchen in a hurry, her breathing slightly laboured.

"I've been frantically looking for you! How exactly did you know the way? I mean, I-I'm sorry, My Lord, I didn't meant to be rude" she burst, checking herself an instant later, remembering he was a guest of the party; by his fine clothing, he could be nothing less than a noble, perhaps even a prince.

"No offense taken" he replied with a smile. "I used to work here and one can say I know these corridors from front to back" he chuckled, sitting on one of the stools surrounding the sturdy wooden table in the centre of the kitchen. The maid looked at him disbelievingly, eyeing him up and down, eyebrows quirked upwards.

"Noblemen do not work, let alone as servants" she told, shaking her head as she vacated the tray onto the table, separating bottles from glasses and goblets. "And anyway, shouldn't you be returning to the party? You are important enough to be a guest" she added, placing the tray aside and walking towards a water container.

"I am not as important as you may think," Glozelle chuckled. "And if you don't mind, I would like to stay here a bit longer, far from the noise and the people" he told her simply, looking at the table tiredly. The maid looked at him, her lips curling at the ridicule of it all; a finely dressed noble feeling more at ease in a hot and messy kitchen than in the splendour of the ballroom. She shook her head and smiled.

"In that case, would you like some coffee? It's the least I can do after you helped me, m'lord" she told, drying her hands on her apron.

"That is one offer I cannot refuse, although it feels wrong that we have not been introduced" Glozelle told, standing once again. "I'm Glozelle, very pleased to meet you. And you are?" he added, extending his open palm to her.

"Oh- I'm Handria, no title no anything, obviously" she told, blinking and trying to cover her surprise as they shook hands. She bit her lip and quietly pulled up a cup and saucer, all while thieving glances at her companion.

"You are the former General of the Telmarine army, aren't you? You are _the_ General Glozelle, right?" she asked as she put the cup in front of him, curiosity getting the best out of her.

"I am no longer a general, I haven't been for a long time" Glozelle said heavily, sitting back on the stool.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. It's just that I've heard so many stories from the soldiers, one more incredible than the other" Handria apologised. "If it helps you in any way, I never thought you were a bad man. You did your job, like any of us. You did what you were told, you shouldn't be blamed" she told decidedly as she washed some of the dishes, hands deep in the water. Glozelle looked up from his cup; something in her straightforward sincerity made him feel like she may have been right.

The one cup of coffee became several as their conversation stretched further, marked by Handria's pacing around the kitchen whilst carrying out her chores. Having grown up in Telmartown, they found they shared many memories of places and people. Furthermore, they did not live far from each other, and coincidentally enough, he knew her aunt, an old lady who earned her living by fixing all kinds of torn and ripped clothes.

"Oh really? She is a handful, isn't she? She is a fine seamstress but an incorrigible matchmaker at heart; once she has taken to two people being perfect for each other, she will not stop babbling about all the reasons why they should be together. I love her, but she has this annoying habit of trying to set me up with her customers" Handria told, gesturing around with a drying cloth as she spoke.

"The way I see it, she just wants you to be happy and for you to have someone to take care of you" Glozelle argued.

"Oh, I love her for that, I truly do, but I believe I should be the one choosing my suitors. Bless her, if she could line up all the available men in Narnia, she would" Handria told with a laugh. "She once spent weeks telling me about this soldier she had met, going on and on about how handsome he was, how good we would look together, how he seemed to be a high- ranked- officer- oh boy" she added, her voice dropping drastically as she realised who her aunt had been talking about, a scarlet blush colouring her cheeks immediately. Glozelle couldn't help to smile at her embarrassment.

"She must have been talking about you! Oh dear, this is so embarrassing" Handria told mortified, her voice muffled by the cloth in her hands, where she had buried her face. Glozelle laughed, his loud, grave laughs echoing in the empty kitchen.

"So the girl she had so persistently told me about was you?" he said, laughing again at her huffing, mortified expression.

"I could wring her neck right now!" she murmured, twisting the poor cloth in her hands before dropping it on the table, only to pick it up again and continue drying the plates again. Always the gentleman, Glozelle took a deep breath and tried to steady himself not to embarrass her further, but as their glances crossed the former General and the maid burst into peals of laughter, unable to contain themselves.

Finally, after what felt like too long a moment spent laughing, they resumed their conversation.

"I couldn't help to notice that the roof of your house was in some bad shape last time I visited, have you taken care of it yet?" he asked.

"Haven't had the time, no. We've patched it with some wood; thankfully it hasn't rained much, or we would have been flooded. I have been doing some extra hours in here to save up some money for the repairs" Handria told, drying her hands on her apron before grabbing some pots on the stove.

"I could take a look one of these days, if you wish. I mean, I do not claim to be an expert, but it does not seem to be anything complicated and I don't think the repairs will take me longer than a morning" Glozelle suggested, getting to his feet and placing his coffee cup on the washing basin.

"That is very generous, but don't you have other things to do?" Handria asked, and he shook his head, smiling again.

"No, not at all. I actually enjoy that kind of manual work, so it won't be a bother, on the contrary" he assured.

"Oh, thank you, you're a godsend!" Handria exclaimed, smiling brightly. "Oh, but now I so will never hear the end of it from my aunt" she winced, both laughing at this.

"It is settled then. I will pay you a visit sometime this week. Now, I think I better go. I should check on my niece" he noted, nodding politely at her and walking towards the door. Handria curtsied simply and waved him goodbye.

As the door closed, she heaved a sigh; her aunt had forgotten to tell her he was such a charming man. And she had to admit the old woman had good taste.

Lucy exhaled loudly as she dropped herself into one of the comfy chairs and rubbed her tired feet. She had chosen a sensible pair of shoes for the evening, but not even the most comfortable pair of shoes would stand that much dancing. She giggled as she spotted Cora trying to keep up with the young faun she was dancing with, while Naia twirled and clapped, encouraged by a cheerful dwarf. It was so wonderful to see everyone enjoying so much, to see Narnians, Telmarines and foreigners getting along and discovering one another. The mood of the party was so light-hearted and lively, sigh, it was as if they were in the Golden Age all over again. With some wonderful additions of course; Caspian, Trumpkin, Reepicheep and the others made this time even more joyful.

Her greyish blue eyes roamed to where the High King stood, his arm resting discretely on Susan's waist as they spoke to Prince Gemini and King Gaetan. They were such a lovely couple, and they had been so obliviously in love with one another for so long; she was glad they had finally set their feelings straight and were now enjoying them. Being the straightforward person she was, she had never understood how people could hide their feelings, especially when it came to love; sigh, guess she still was too young to understand.

She really was happy for her sister and Caspian. She loved them both dearly and knew they deserved each other. Her sister was always so diligent and loving, pushing herself aside and placing everyone before her, while Caspian was lovely and passionate for life, adventurous and sincere, although he too placed himself last, always concerned and caring for others more than himself. They complemented each other in such a way that made it strikingly clear they were meant to be together, and Caspian was just so caring, so kind and perfectly gallant! The little Queen exhaled a long, wistful breath; he was the perfect knight in shining armour and her sister could not have made a better match.

Her gaze then fell on Edmund, who sat on a quiet corner of the room, too engrossed in conversation with Lady Casarah. Lucy's face lit up with a mischievous glint. Say, he was sitting a bit _too_ close to her. Oh and look, he was holding her hand, was he really entwining his fingers with hers? Oh wait, he was slowly bending closer, closer, closer… oh! Yes, her eyes were not deceiving her: Ed was kissing the Calormene Lady! Her very fretful, twitchy-when-hugged brother was kissing a girl, in a crowded ballroom, where everyone could see him! Oh this was too good to be true! Lucy clapped her hands together at the prospect of teasing her brother into a violent blush. The Valiant Queen then smirked; so much for being allergic to lovey-dovey-ness, wasn't he?

Her smile vanished into an eye-roll as she spotted Peter still glued to Princess Nabeela, her hopes of finding him alone disappearing at the sight. Her oldest brother was currently engaged in some very serious smooching with the Princess, one arm around her waist while with the other he supported himself on the wall. Lucy bit her cheek as she looked away from the couple. She was no one to criticise Peter's decisions, even more if they concerned his private life, but she could not bring herself to find a likeable feature in the Maharabian Princess. The young Queen was quite upset by this, especially since she normally had no problems liking people. And yet, the Princess had an air of falseness in everything she did, in the way she behaved. Furthermore, she was still a bit resentful at Peter for his hesitation at her dance request, not to mention at the clear annoyance Nabeela showed her, and Peter seemed unaware of this. Lucy shook her head. She should not – _would_ not – judge her. Peter knew what he was doing, and she must trust his judgement. If he was happy, so was she, and it was all that mattered.

A waving hand in front of her face caused her to shook and look up, finding the troublemaking blue eyes of Taril. The young Archen Lord offered her his open palm.

"Dance with me, would you? I'm tired of old ladies stepping on my toes" he asked, throwing a joking glare at the crowd's general direction. Lucy laughed, taking his hand and hopping off the chair, accepting his request.

Her siblings were grown-ups once, they could take care of themselves.

Zephyr had been forced to leave her alone for a moment as Scorpio urgently called for him. Rainidan joined both men, and the three left the ballroom in a bit of a hurry. She only wondered what kind of trouble the Prince had gotten himself into this time. She used the time to watch the Kings and Queens, the four legendary monarchs of the tales she were told when little, and who were now so close to her, almost like family. No, they actually _were_ her family in a way; she felt completely relaxed when in their company and was at ease to bicker or laugh at them, just like a real family did. They did not need blood ties to be, _feel_ , related. Although, by the state of things, it would not take long for them to be properly related, given the enamoured looks her brother was so generously giving the Gentle Queen.

She could not explain just how they had become so essential to her. Susan was her sister of the soul, for their connection went beyond mere friendship. They had such a good understanding of each other that little words were needed between them, and the Queen's advice could always be trusted to be accurate and opportune. She truly deserved the title of Gentle, for she really was the kindest, but her kindness did not mat her sparkling wit, which made her the perfect conversation companion; they could spend hours talking, jokes and teases always caught and most cleverly thrown back. Her chest warmed up to see Caspian and Susan together, discretely holding hands as they talked to the Tarnovian royals, love glimmering in their eyes.

Lucy was so sweet and innocent, always smiling and lively, but with a hidden wisdom to herself that sometimes came to her words. Behind her childish behaviour laid a strong mind and sense of rightness which the little Queen was not afraid to show when the situation required her to, standing up for what she believed and making her voice heard. The bright side of things was always so clear to her, and she would never lose her hope, particularly in those moments when it was needed the most. She was the little sister everyone craved to have and spoil, the little devil wickedly using her big puppy eyes to get whatever she wanted, knowing no one could resist her and her pout. Caspian had been one of the many to fall for her sisterly charms, ready to go to any lengths to see little Lucy smile, and truth was, it was hard not to do so.

Edmund had always been the most intriguing to her. Little was written on his character and books highlighted only his sense of justice and stoic composure. He was certainly reserved, the most quiet and thoughtful of the siblings, though mischief was what seemed to occupy his mind most of the time; his quick wits and eloquence his best tools when harassing someone, his aim quite clever. He was a known strategist and a great chess player, all this completed by his perfect use of irony and sarcasm, which never failed in snatching a laugh out of her. In truth, she had feared they would not get along well, for the King had been known to rarely open himself to strangers. To her surprise, they had gotten along quite quickly, partly due – as he himself had admitted – to the particular clever streak and smart-mouthed vein she shared with Caspian and which had drawn the two Kings into becoming best friends. Much like Lucy, the ghost of the Just King of Old was still beating inside the bantering Edmund, his cold, calm logic shining through when the moment required him to. In the back of his eyes she could see loyalty, one that was only this strong, she supposed, by the stain in his past; a stain that had clearly left more invisible marks than physical ones. He claimed to be intolerant to any physical affection, however, against his own words, he could be found at that very instant holding Lady Casarah a tad too close as they danced. Ah, she would have plenty of occasions to torment him about it later.

Her thoughts turned to the eldest Pevensie. High King Peter was the least agreeable of the siblings. She had expected him to be charming, and he was, until their opinions clashed, which neither of them took too kindly. Nevertheless, even she had to admit he had a noble spirit, though he could use a bit more of common sense and maturity in some aspects of his character. The man – toddler, if one were to consider his mental age – was bent on contradicting her in almost everything she did or said, and she could easily remember many quarrels they had had in the past weeks. They could hardly be in the same room without breaking into an argument and their skirmishes were more abundant than the times they had managed to maintain civil conversation. In spite of this, the man had a regal posture and knew how to handle his authority among others; his diplomatic skills were very fine and his experience in some matters had to be recognised. But that was all she was going to give him, for his attitudes to her left a lot to be wished, manners and any sort of courtesy blown away in their rows; he really was the hardest to get along with.

And he had a bad taste. The way he was prancing about with Nabeela attached to his arm, it was hard to know who looked prouder, she or him. The Princess snorted un-regally, the image of two bumbling peacocks coming to her mind. Ah, by the Tail, did they really need to kiss each other so- so- so _revoltingly?_! She shook repulsed, keeping herself from gagging. Ah, she could not take it anymore: he was now pressing Nabeela against him with such urgency, and that snake was now slipping her hand under his shirt, and she was undoing the buttons! Ugh, it was such a gross spectacle! Right under the public eye, with so many youngsters around! There, next time she would throw this in his face, and he could shove his complaints and politeness along with the icicle he already had in his- calm down Tairin, breathe, this is not the moment for that. Ugh, but he was so infuriating!

"Pfft, look at you, Mr All-decency-and-moral, who's giving the 'show' now?" she whispered to herself, snorting into her wine glass and piercing the golden-haired King with a glare. Ah, she was seriously tempted to shout at them to get a room. Actually, it really did not seem like a bad idea after all... Oh, but she could not do that to Susan, she would be mortified and she did not deserve the shame. Mmm, better leave them alone; if he was so dim-witted to fall for her tricks, then he fully deserved to make a fool of himself in public.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind and she smiled, leaning back on the very familiar chest of her husband-to-be.

"So, what happened this time?" she murmured, curious about her adoptive brother's wellbeing.

"Um, I don't think you want to know, flower" Zephyr whispered on her ear, tickling her skin with his warm breath and she shuddered involuntarily. "Rainidan and Gemini are with him, trying to solve the- _problem_ " he added, clearing his throat a bit uncomfortably.

"I'm getting more and more curious, you know" she told him, turning in his embrace to face him.

"Trust me when I tell you, my love, that you are much better unknowing of this" he assured her adamantly.

"Well then, I will have to go and check on him myself" Tairin retorted, knowing a thing or two about tricking her fiancé into talking. Zephyr sighed deeply, still hesitating but finally dropped his shoulders in defeat, pressing his lips to her ear and murmuring the events to her. As he proceeded, her eyes bulged, eyebrows reaching high in her forehead. A small blush spread to her face and grew progressively brighter.

"But what was he-? And why did-? A thorn? But _how_? I mean, how did he get a thorn in his- _there_?" she stuttered, utterly gobsmacked by the whole story. She then took a breath; this was Scorpio they were talking about and that it should not surprise her. She fanned her very hot face with her hand.

"I don't know, my love, but it was a huge blow to his manhood, in all senses" Zephyr responded with a spark of wickedness. The Princess then burst out laughing, having to sit down an instant later, her stomach hurting from laughter.

Lucy tried to cover her face the best she could as she walked over to her friends, having just shared a dance with Lord Cyprian. Naia and Coralee were smirking, the latter plain roguish at that.

"Soooooooooooo?" Naia asked as soon as the Queen was within earshot, Coralee pulling her into the nearest armchair.

"It was just a dance" Lucy murmured looking at her knees, her face displaying a fascinating shade of burgundy.

"Well, you're blushing quite too much for 'just a dance'" Coralee pointed out with a foxy glance, and Lucy shot her a glare.

"He is handsome" Naia noted a bit more kindly, looking over at the Lord in question.

"Yes, he is, and he is so charming!" Lucy exhaled, grabbing a nearby cushion and hugging it blissfully. "He is such a gentleman, so caring and so attentive! We had such an enjoyable conversation about faun music, and then he complimented my dress and my dancing, aaaaahhhhh!" Lucy told, ending her description with a muffled squeal, having buried her face in the cushion.

"Meanwhile, Terin was fuming and would not take his eyes off the pair of you. He looked murderous" Naia commented with a smile, evidently enjoying her brother's torment.

"Oh? That is so unlike him, he is always so sweet" Lucy wondered naively. Coralee and Naia exchanged a look.

"Cyp is such a gentleman" the little Queen sighed, eyes glistening as she once again entered a dreamy state.

"You do have a thing for older men, don't you Lucy" Coralee dropped casually, brusquely pulling Lucy from her enamoured trance.

"What?" the Queen squeaked, her blush growing a few shades darker.

"Come to think of it, it is true, Lucy, you can't fancy both Lord Cyprian _and_ Prince Scorpio" Naia teased. "I understand now why Terin has no chance with you, Lu, he is too young for your taste" she added as an afterthought, all three of them laughing loudly.

"Oh, oh, here he comes, shhh" Coralee said as she saw Terin approaching, unsuccessfully trying to contain a guffaw, resulting in a sonorous snort that sent all three girls into a fit of giggles.

"I am glad to see My Queen in such a merry mood" Terin said, bowing curtly.

"Well, it is such a merry occasion and balls are meant to be enjoyed" Lucy replied with a smile. "I do hope you are having fun, Terin" she added.

"I am, Your Highness, although I must confess I would enjoy dancing more. Would it be terribly improper to ask if you would grant me the honour of the next dance? Your dancing skills are, after all, legendary, My Queen" he asked eloquently, offering her his open palm. Lucy hesitated for a moment. He looked at her so expectantly and had asked her so gallantly; it would be cruel to refuse him, especially as she had not refused any dance all night. The Valiant Queen slid her hand into Terin's and smiled, accepting his invitation. As he guided her into the dance floor, Lucy threw a look at her friends.

"That good heart of hers will get her in trouble one day" Naia sighed, shaking her head slightly at her friend's antics.

Lucy smiled at Terin as he bowed at her, as customary at the beginning of a dance. Yet, just when she was about to curtsy back, someone grabbed her by the arm and twirled her around.

"Sorry mate, would you mind terribly if I stole Queen Lucy? I hope you don't, thanks" Ameril apologised, not an ounce of sincerity in his voice. And just like that, he snatched her further into the dancing floor, leaving a bewildered Terin behind.

"Ameril! How brazen!" Lucy exclaimed with a smile, looking into the vibrant blue eyes full of mischief of her dancing partner.

"It's courage, Lucy. I am always ready to save a damsel in distress! And dancing with me is funnier anyway" the Archen troublemaker said with a shrug, causing her to laugh.

"I am not sure about the 'damsel in distress' part, but I'm certain I'll enjoy dancing with you, yes" she admitted after some twirls, visibly relieved.

"At your service, Your Highness" Ameril joked, eliciting another laugh from Lucy. "But, I am afraid you confuse me with my brother, Lucy dear" he then said, grinning wickedly.

"You will not fool me with that trick, Ameril. I know fully well it is you and not Taril" Lucy told him, poking his shoulder.

"How did you guess?" he asked, frowning enquiringly at her.

"It's a secret" she whispered, mirroring his earlier mischievous smile. She was so not telling him it was because of a freckle on his neck.

The corridor was cold, the Magnificent King thought appreciatively as he pressed Nabeela to the stone wall, the young royals engaged in another round of heated kissing. Vaguely, he remembered his overcoat lay abandoned somewhere in the ballroom, and half-consciously, he noticed his crown was still on top of his head. Good, it meant he did not lose it somewhere during one of their _encounters_.

"Peter" Nabeela whispered as he trailed kisses down her neck. "Peter, it is late" she spoke again, this time catching his attention.

"It would seem we lost track of time, Princess" Peter replied. "Although there are some who would say the night is still young" he added with a winsome smile. Nabeela chuckled and bit her lip, her pearly teeth sinking into her plump lips teasingly. Her beautiful wood-coloured eyes gleamed under the dim light coming from the room, and Peter could not help to think she was doing it on purpose, to tease him, to tempt him.

"I should retire for the night" she murmured, her silky whisper causing a shiver to run down Peter's back.

"Then you must allow me to escort you to your room, My Lady" he offered gallantly, both walking away a moment later.

He bid her goodnight as they arrived to her door, and bent to place a small kiss on her lips, but her fiery response sent something blazing inside him, and once again he trapped her against the wall. He barely noticed her crafty hands starting to undo the laces of his cotton shirt until her fingers brushed against his collarbone, causing him to draw a deep breath. He looked at her, blue meeting brown, something dark shining in both. Her eyes were aflame, and her pearly teeth bit her lower lip in a torturous way, tempting him to push the door open and throw the thin line of restrain over his shoulder. The knot of lust in his stomach tightened, urging him to cave in. It did not help that Nabeela seemed willing. Would it be truly dishonourable to give into temptation? He was no stranger to the bliss of physical pleasure, and he supposed that part of his hesitation came from the very memories of his past experiences. Her touch left scorching traces on his skin, and his muscles seemed to scream for him to take things to their proper end, after all, it had been so long… He took a deep breath; however appealing the thought, he could not, it was not right.

"I... think we should call it a night" he said in a hoarse voice, pushing himself away from her. "So yes- um- goodnight" he added after clearing his throat, smiling boyishly.

"Goodnight" she replied in a whisper, looking up at him with a soft smile, her lips still swollen from their last kiss; oh, Aslan, give him strength!

They shared another kiss and he left, turning to steal just one last look at her over his shoulder before he turned the nearest corner. He did a victory jump as he got closer to his room, running his hands through his hair, grinning like a fool. He was in a bliss, completely drunk in her, lost in her perfume and touch. He contently opened the door of his room, humming quietly, and took the crown off his head, his shirt joining next. It still smelled of her, of the exotic blend of cinnamon and passion fruit of her perfume... Kicking off his boots, he dropped unceremoniously on his bed, smiling and not even bothering to take off his breeches, delightful tiredness taking over him, a wide smile still stretching across his face.

That contradictory mix of shyness and fieriness she possessed was enticing, he thought as sleepiness slowly relaxed his muscles. He would not mind exploring more of her, no, he would not mind at all.

"And where is Peter?" Susan asked sometime later, having swept the room with her crystal gaze and finding not a single trace of her brother.

"I don't know, my love, I haven't seen in a while, have you looked outside?" Caspian suggested, trying to remember when was the last time he had seen the Magnificent King.

"Oh, if you're looking for King Peter, I saw him leaving with the snake bag a while ago" Scorpio informed them, snorting at his own remark.

"I see, geography lessons" Caspian said, sharing a conspiring look and mischievous smile with the Archen Prince, who snorted again, this time into his cup.

"Geography..?" Susan asked, giving him a strange look. Caspian froze on the spot, unaware that she had heard him. He was taken aback by her question, opening and closing his mouth several times, not quite knowing how to explain her what he had meant.

"Um- you see, My Queen, he seemed eager to- um- _explore_ \- her- um- _accidents_ " he explained awkwardly, his eyes flashing to the side as he usually did when he was nervous. The Telmarine King cursed himself; what an ungallant thing to be discussing with one's sweetheart, let alone a Queen, particularly when her brother was the subject of his bantering. Susan frowned, still confused.

"Ah... ah! Oh lord" she exclaimed, quickly catching the meaning behind his comment.

"Worry not, my flower, your brother has a strong sense of honour; I don't think he drank enough as not to think straight" Caspian hurried to comfort her, noticing the hint of worry in her expression.

"Does he ever think straight?" Susan answered and he chuckled at her mild annoyance at her kingly brother. Nevertheless, something in her voice hinted there was a story behind her comment; he would question Edmund about it sometime.

Thinking of the devil, there he was, just a few feet ahead of them, a familiar coat in his arms.

"Edmund" Susan called him before Caspian could, the Just King walking calmly towards them. There was an air of contentment to him, the reason to which was very clear to Caspian.

"Oh Edmund, be a dear and check if Peter is in his room; I can't find him and it seems he didn't leave alone" Susan explained. The Just King frowned, not quite understanding her petition at first. Realisation downed on him the next instant, and Caspian could already guess what his reply would be.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. I already found _this_ abandoned on a chair, and it is enough of a hint to me. I won't do it, I don't want to find _anything_ I don't want to see" Ed refused vehemently, putting the coat in Susan's arms, Peter's coat to be precise. Susan stared at the coat for a moment, hesitant between checking on her brother and the thought of what she could find once she got to his room.

"Alright, I'll go, but I promise nothing more than listening at his door; I don't fancy having Rhindon pointed at my throat" Caspian offered, earning a chuckle from Susan.

"That is very generous and brave of you, Caspian," she told, a ring of laughter in her voice. "But I guess we will learn of Peter's whereabouts and choice of companion – or lack thereof – in the morning. Now, where is Lucy?" she told, caressing his cheek before turning to look around.

"She's probably asleep under a table or something, wouldn't be the first time" Ed replied, frowning lightly. The three of them bid their goodbyes to Scorpio and searched for the Valiant Queen, the room rather empty as the majority of guests had already retired for the night.

"For someone who had such a grim perspective on the ball, you appear to have enjoyed yourself quite a bit, Ed" Caspian commented casually.

"Enjoyment does come from the most unexpected of sources" Edmund replied airily, poking his head under a table.

"Well, yours appears to be Calormene in origin" Caspian noted, eyeing his friend closely. Edmund shot him a warning look, knowing his best friend had a tease at the ready.

"Isn't our duty as hosts to indulge in diplomatic conversation?" Ed retorted, keeping his eyes on Caspian for a moment before lifting one of the tablecloths to check if Lucy was there. "Su, I found her" he called then, getting on his knees and under the table, where his little sister was sleeping soundly, Naia and Coralee spread to her sides.

"Was kissing her goodnight one of your 'diplomatic duties' as well?" Caspian whispered mischievously, slowly placing his hand under Coralee's head.

"What?!" Ed exclaimed, muffling a curse as he lifted his head in surprise and hit the table with a loud bang. Caspian laughed at him, earning himself a dark glare. Lucy stirred with a whimper.

"Eddie you silly boy" she whispered and Edmund threw an indignant glare at Caspian. The girls were gently woken up and emerged sleepily from under the table. A maid guided Cora and Naia to their room for the night, as Susan had arranged for them to sleep in the castle with the permission of Lord Killian and Glozelle. The Gentle Queen smiled at her sister, who had once again fallen asleep, this time on the sofa.

"It's ok, Su, I'll take her" Edmund whispered, picking Lucy in his arms. "Goodnight to you two"

"Do not forget to take off her shoes" Susan called after him.

"I hope he does not forget the way to _his_ room" Caspian taunted, not able to contain himself.

"Shut up, Caspian" Edmund's hiss reached them, Caspian letting out a throaty laugh. He then turned to look at Susan, attracted by her deep sigh. She was looking at the retreating Edmund as he pushed one of the doors with his back, careful not to hit Lucy's head with the frame. He was a loving older brother, he only chose to hide it most of the time.

"We better retire too, my love, whoever is left is way past drunk now" Caspian murmured in her ear, placing his hands on her waist and looking into her cerulean eyes.

"I agree, it has been a long yet most enjoyable night" she whispered, eagerly welcoming his tender kiss.

Moments later, they stood in the quiet corridor outside her chamber, both slightly reluctant to part for the night; it had been a most magical evening for them and they did not want it to end, not just yet.

"I wish you a pleasant night, my sunshine. I hope to be in your dreams, because you will certainly be in mine" Caspian declared ardently, lifting her chin gently with his fingers. He placed a sweet yet fiery kiss on her lips, her knees almost giving away under the passion contained in his tender touch. They parted ways soon after, Susan waiting till the clicking of his boots was only a faint whisper before closing her door. She leaned her back on the door, exhaling a shaky breath and feeling her heart flutter in her chest. She could still feel Caspian's kiss and she smiled, not able to contain an enamoured sigh escaping through her lips. A few doors down the corridor, Caspian took off his boots, sitting on his bed and feeling light with love, a bubbling sensation taking all over him. He felt his heart was trying to jump off his chest to be with Susan; in a way, it did, he had left it at her doorstep along with their kiss.

The following day welcomed them with a very inviting weather, warm and cloudless, most suitable for the outdoor activities that had been organised. Many monarchs and other nobles were most eager to explore the town and surrounding forest, admiring the wonders that had, until then, been only the stuff of fairy tales for most of them. The Talking Animals and other Narnians – centaurs and griffins in particular – stirred comments of awe and fascination from the foreign guests, who approached them with a mix of wonder and delight. Caspian smiled and let out a contented sigh; the ball had been a success and everyone was getting along marvellously and effortlessly. With a smirk, he nudged Edmund, pointing his attention to Trumpkin. Lucy's Dear Little Friend had unwillingly attracted the attention of a small group of ladies and had a most miserable expression behind his beard; the Red Dwarf clearly had no clue on how to handle the sudden attention he was getting.

"Should we help him?" Caspian wondered half-heartedly, and Edmund shrugged. Trumpkin then spotted them and excused himself a bit abruptly, trotting over to them.

"What are you two laughing at!" he spat at them, throwing one of his characteristic glares at them and quickly entering the castle, most likely hiding from the giggling ladies. Not far from there, Suncloud – one of Glenstorm's sons – was too surrounded by admiring gentlewomen, the brave centaur clicking his hooves nervously. Trufflehunter also had his own share of squealing ladies until – to his relief – he engaged in a long conversation with Radhanath; the Maharajah's interest in plants and flowers was no secret and his knowledge on the subject was quite impressive. Professor Cornelius and King Gaetan joined the conversation a while later, the topic drifting to astronomy and its influence on the properties of different herbs and plants. A few moments later, the Kings witnessed with a loud laugh, that Lucy had gotten a hold of her DLF and was now pulling him along for a walk in the forest. Edmund and Caspian held their sides in laughter at the miserable expression on the Dwarf's face.

"Ed? What did Susan mean yesterday when she hinted Peter doesn't always think straight?" Caspian asked a moment later, sipping from his glass.

"I'm surprised you have to ask" Edmund replied shortly, gesturing vaguely for Caspian to look ahead. The Magnificent King was hidden partially by a tree, smiling as he whispered something into Nabeela's ear, causing her to smile. One of Caspian's shapely eyebrows rose at this, sharing a look with Edmund before focusing on a group of noblemen congratulating them for the celebration.

All through the morning, many other creatures of the forest paid the royals a visit. The arrival of the tree dryads filled the ambiance with murmurs and expressions of awe as the dryads danced around the guests, enveloping them in their petals and leaves. As expected, young men were the most prone to their charms, and many a laugh was shared at the expense of several dazzled noblemen.

"Zirid, you can't smooch a dryad, it's physically impossible" the Faithful King argued with his long-time friend, Edmund snorting at his side.

"Killjoy" the Telmarine Lord replied in a huff, Caspian rolling his eyes at his childish reaction.

"Can I kiss water dryads?" Zirid asked an instant later, his whole face brightening with a wicked smirk.

"Only if you want to drown" Edmund answered, and Caspian suspected the Just King spoke from experience. Zirid must have had the same idea, for he immediately shot a tease at Edmund, who expertly avoided the question. Caspian laughed; surely Lucy would indulge him in whatever story there was behind this.

By noon, they had all moved inside for a meal. Long tables had been placed along the room, sumptuously filled with the most varied dishes to satisfy all tastes and cravings. Lunch was followed by afternoon tea, which was served with a delicate assortment of biscuits and pastries. The combination of food and drink in generous quantities improved the already relaxed mood in the room, the pleasant din of conversations pervading the air.

Caspian took a deep breath as stepped into a small courtyard, enjoying the temporary absence of nobles demanding his attention to take some air. His spirits were very high at the success of the celebration; the King was happy to see that so many guests had accepted their invitation and that Narnia had so many friends despite years of stiff Telmarine diplomacy. Placing his hands on the stone railing, he allowed his gaze to wander ahead, meeting the bright expanse of green surrounding the castle. The view was breath-taking: the bright green of the trees with the occasional colouring of some flowers or bushes; the vast, lengthy grassland that stretched on both sides of the road to the town. In the distance, the shapes of the roofs of the village buildings cut a beautiful skyline against the azure sky. He smiled. Everything was calm and in peace, no war threatening it. This quietness added even more happiness to his heart, knowing everything was well in his land, the one he shared with the Kings and Queens of Old, the one he shared with Susan. His heart exploded with warm love at the thought of the Gentle Queen, remembering the blissful moment where their hearts had finally connected, when every piece had fallen into place. The sole thought of being free to kiss her and hold her in his arms sent tingles all over him, and if the day had been bright already, it was made even brighter by this thought.

The click of boots hitting the stone warned him of the presence of someone else in the courtyard. Guessing it to be a wandering guest, he turned around with a welcoming smile, which faltered an instant later.

"Ah, Tarik, came to get some fresh air?" he asked a moment later, a small frown appearing on his forehead as he studied the man in front of him; there was something very wrong in his carefree posture.

"I have, yes, the weather is so inviting, as is the rest of your country. I must say, I am enchanted" Tarik said casually, looking around and taking a deep breath. Caspian tensed, he had a vague inkling regarding Tarik's sudden wish to be outdoors.

"I was hoping we would have the opportunity to talk in private, Your Highness. I was hoping to discuss a subject very dear to my heart" Tarik added and Caspian took a deep breath, his suspicions confirmed.

"Tarik, my sister is getting married, and there is nothing I can do about it" he replied before the Prince could continue, the Calormene's dark eyes hardening at his words.

"But as the King and as her brother, if you do not approve of the match, I am sure Tairin will reconsider" Tarik pressed further. Caspian noticed he was doing his best to smile pleasantly, yet the throb in his jaw muscles was hard to miss; Tarik did not like to be contradicted or told off something.

"But I _do_ approve of Zephyr, he is a decent man and he loves my sister, why would I tell her to reconsider?" Caspian parried seriously, his deep brown eyes slightly narrowed, waiting for Tarik's reaction.

"Ah, Your Highness, please allow me to differ. He is but a simple lord, what comforts could he offer your sister? She deserves someone worthy of her and this man is way below her station, her birth" Tarik argued, his tone rising noticeably; it was evident he was struggling to keep his calm.

"And you are telling me you are?" Caspian quirked an eyebrow, growing annoyed at the Prince.

"But of course I am. I am a Prince, heir to Calormene throne! I have enough riches to cover her in gold, enough land to build her a dozen palaces, enough power to make her the most influential woman in the southern territory!" Tarik exclaimed, another bit of his pretence to composure crumbling.

"Riches, land, influence, my sister could have all that whenever she pleases, but all she _needs_ is love, Tarik, and that can't be obtained with neither money nor power" Caspian retorted, in his tone a warning for the Calormene not to overstep the boundaries of his patience.

"I believe that my love for your sister is implied in my arguments, King Caspian. I do love your sister, more than that simple lord could ever love her. I have waited patiently for years, and I can't allow that excuse of a prince to take my woman away like that!" Tarik yelled, his booming grave voice echoing in the air. Caspian's eyebrow twitched dangerously.

"I will not allow you to speak so deplorably about one of my guests, especially someone I like well; so please, refrain from insulting Lord Zephyr in my presence" Caspian said coldly. "But more importantly, never, _ever_ , refer to my sister as one of your properties; she is not yours and never will if I have any say in the matter" he hissed darkly. His voice did not raise a single tone, his glare icy even if his chocolate orbs seemed to be aflame.

"Caspian, please, just think about it for a moment, think of how convenient it would be for both of us, for Narnia and Calormen. This union would bring so many advantages and I can multiply the gold in your vaults several times" Tarik replied in an abnormally composed manner, a conspiratorial tone lacing his voice.

"Are you saying I stand to gain by conceding my sister's hand to you?" Caspian spoke lowly, faking an interest on the offer even if he was boiling internally.

"You know Calormen has many riches, Caspian. All you have to do is promise Tairin to me, and they will be at your hand's reach" Tarik told, unravelling his plan of tempting the King with the shine of gold.

"Interesting..." Caspian mused, tapping his finger to his chin. Tarik looked expectantly at him.

"I find it very interesting, Prince of Calormen, that you think me capable of _selling_ my sister to you in exchange of your gold" Caspian rose his voice, all features darkened by his flaring temper, outrage lighting hot flames on his blood. "Get out of here, out of my sight and out of my castle, I've had enough of you!" the King hissed, gathering the fine layer of calm that he still had on himself.

"I _demand_ you promise me Tairin's hand, Caspian; I can have the Calormene Cavalry knocking at your door with a click of my fingers, and that wouldn't be pretty, would it?" Tarik threatened brazenly, smirking, eyes glinting under the narrowed lids.

"I find such a feat to be quite difficult if you take into consideration the fact that you are not the Tisroc, Tarik; you may click your fingers as much as you like, but the Cavalry won't bulge" Caspian spat, his tone commanding as he squared his shoulders and stood to his full height, every inch the King he was.

A raw scream was heard in the courtyard, and Caspian had no time to pull out his sword before the cold blade of Tarik's scimitar pressed to the side of his neck.

"If I were you, I would reconsider my proposition, if you value your head, that is" Tarik breathed, smirking.

"And you would be wise to remember who you're dealing with" Caspian replied in the same ironic tone, the Prince looking at him in surprise; Caspian was cleverly holding a dagger against the Calormene's side. Tarik then lowered his scimitar and glared at Caspian, stepping back. Caspian's hand fell on the hilt of his sword; he knew better than to lower his guard just yet. And he was right. The Calormene Prince turned back in a new fit of fury, deathly blade raised high. The scimitar encountered Caspian's scabbard, the King managing to block the hit and move to the side, unsheathing his sword just in time to block another blow.

Tarik was precise in his moves despite his rage, his movements fluent and well-aimed; he was an excellent swordsman, but so was Caspian. After blocking several blows in a row, Caspian switched to an offensive strategy. The King was known for the agility and lightness of his steps, which allowed him a small advantage over Tarik, who was bulkier, although this did not stop him from being fast. The blades crashed in a tingling echo of metal as Caspian attacked again, this time twisting mid-way, aiming at Tarik's legs.

The rasping sound of their clashing blades soon attracted the attention of curious guests, and with the corner of his eye Caspian saw a small group starting to gather near the windows.

"It's King Caspian! He is being attacked!" someone yelled, distracting Caspian for a split moment. There was a rip and his breath hitched in his throat, a collective gasp washing over the crowd of guests. The Prince's scimitar had left a deep cut across Caspian's chest, and the front of his robes was beginning to stain with the dark red of his blood. Tarik lurched forward, the Narnian and Calormene blades colliding loudly once more. Caspian blocked the hit expertly, hissing in pain as the movement of his arm pulled his wound open. His movements being limited by pain, he was forced to take a defensive position, doing his best to avoid another close encounter with the sharp scimitar. His senses seemed to sharpen under the threat, and he quickly scanned the area around him. His mind worked at top speed on a strategy, highlighting the points that could be useful to him. Caspian twirled out of the lock of their swords and crashed Tarik's shoulder with his, using the angle of the Calormene's arm to put further strain on his muscles and thus cause more damage. The Prince screamed in pain and pushed Caspian aside. Caspian used the moment and climbed onto a small stone nearby, turning round in the air, his blade held high. Tarik moved to block his attack, swords crashing with a loud echo as Caspian landed on one his feet, almost gracefully. However, as he planned to turn and take Tarik by surprise, the King's vision blurred and for a moment everything went dark, as if night had suddenly fallen over them; he had lost too much blood. He tried to shift his weight just as he avoided another blow of Tarik's blade, failing to notice a loose stone on his way. The Telmarine then lost his balance and hit his head on the stone railing behind him.

Edmund and the others fought the crowd in order to assist Caspian, arriving in time to see Caspian falling unconscious to the ground, the cut above his eyebrow bleeding profusely. Peter was the first to get through the mass of bodies crowding the courtyard doors and rushed forward, having noticed Tarik advancing towards Caspian, a bloodthirsty look on his eyes. Taking his sword out as he ran, he blocked the Calormene's strike, his unexpected intervention pushing Tarik off balance slightly. The Prince tossed his massive built at the King of Old, slashing his scimitar diagonally. Peter readied his blade to stop the hit, but was surprised by Tarik's fist impacting with his jaw, knocking him out of balance.

"That's for getting where no one called you" the Prince spat, looking at Peter with a contemptuous look for a moment before focusing back on Caspian. Peter reacted quickly and tripped the Prince, locking his feet under his legs. The Calormene stumbled but remained on his feet, giving the blond King enough time to stand up and return the punch, ruby red blood surging from a nasty looking cut on the Prince's lip – much alike the one Peter was sporting.

"There, favour returned" Peter said, brushing the blood from his chin with his sleeve. Tarik growled at him and tackled him to the floor, punching him with the hilt of his scimitar and leaving Peter mildly stunned, blood now pouring from his cheekbone. The Calormene prepared his next blow when four blades were pressed against him, stopping him dead on his tracks; Edmund, Gemini, Taabish and Karim had surrounded him.

"Drop it" Edmund hissed coldly, pressing his sword to the man's cheek. Gritting his teeth, Tarik opened his hand, his scimitar hitting the ground with a dry clatter. Slowly, he got up, eyeing the four men in front of him, stopping to glare darkly, murderously, at his brothers. Scimitars identical to his own crossed over his chest the next instant; the Crown Prince had reached for his dagger, a move his brothers had anticipated. Taabish's strong voice was heard next, cutting through the tense, shocked silence. He spoke in the Calormene language, but by his expressions they could tell he was placing a deathly serious threat on his older brother.

While the Prince was being dealt with, Glozelle, Radhanath, Trojka and Lord Kilian had managed to reach Caspian, Glozelle shouting orders to soldiers and servants to disperse the crowd of guests and make way for the injured King.

"He is bleeding profusely, we need to get him inside" said Trojka, applying pressure to the gash on Caspian's chest. They were then joined by Susan, colour completely gone from her face. A shaky gasp echoed on her lips at the sight of her blood-stained King. No, it was not time to panic. The Queen took a deep breath and steeled herself, shouting commandingly for the servants to alert the royal physician and summon Professor Cornelius and Trufflehunter to the King's chambers. She then spotted Lucy standing in shock, looking at the scene with wide eyes.

"Lu! Lu, it's alright, but we need your cordial! Go, hurry!" Susan told her, pushing her lightly with her free arm. The little Queen looked at her for a moment before she reacted, running through one of the doors and across the ballroom.

Not far from there, Rainidan helped Peter to his feet. The Magnificent King winced as he moved and spat a mouthful of blood, which was pouring richly from his lip and nose.

"That bastard, he is going to pay for this" he spat, gasping loudly as Rainidan moved his arm in an effort to support him better; it was likely he had dislocated his shoulder when Tarik tackled him. Scorpio hurried to his other side, throwing some insults at Tarik as he and Rainidan took Peter inside. Peter lurched forward with the intention of aiming another punch at Tarik, who responded in kind, battling to get free from his brothers' hold. Scorpio and Rainidan struggled to drag the injured King inside while Edmund placed himself between the Calormene and his brother, his sword scratching Tarik's jaw, a single drop of blood tricking down.

"You damn Calormene! I want him in chains!" Peter shouted from the door, still holding Rhindon in his hand.

"Pete, get inside" Edmund told him coldly.

"I want this bastard locked like the animal he is! You saw him, Ed, you saw what he did to Caspian!" Peter cursed.

"And that is precisely why I am telling you to leave, Pete; enough blood has been spilled already" Edmund argued calmly, sending his brother a meaningful look. Peter stared at him for a moment before handing Rhindon to Rainidan and allowing himself to be taken away. The Just King of Old had been awoken, and the Prince of Calormen would now feel the weight of his cold wrath on him; Peter did not wish to be in Tarik's shoes when it did.

Tairin's blood froze as she watched the retreating men carry her unconscious brother. No, Aslan would not let him die. No, if someone had to die, it would be Tarik; after all, she had made him a deathly promise. Her blood burned as he locked her gaze on the foreign Prince, and she strode towards him. Gemini saw her approaching and shouted for Zephyr, having noticed the shiny dagger in her hand. Her raw scream was heard above the multitude of voices as she prepared to jump at Tarik. Yet, she was prevented at the last moment by her fiancé and the eldest Archen Prince.

"Your life ends here, Tarik! I promised I would kill you if anything happened to my family and you nearly killed my brother, you beast!" she screamed, managing to scratch Tarik's face while Gemini and Zephyr struggled to tear her away from the Calormene Prince.

"Let go of me! I demand-"

"TAIRIN!" Zephyr's grave voice echoed in the courtyard. "Tairin, my love, this is not you" he added, almost in a whisper, a pleading look on his grey-green eyes.

"You are not a murderer, Tai. Do not stoop to his level" Gemini argued in turn, hoping for Tairin to loosen her grip on the dagger. Tairin made a feeble attempt to free her hand from his hold.

"Peace, my darling, calm down. By murdering him you're doing him a favour; let him stand trial and pay as he deserves" Zephyr said calmly, yet a flame of disgust and anger could be perceived in his voice. Tairin sighed and allowed Gemini to take the dagger from her hand, looking apologetically at her adoptive brother. The Archen men shared a look of relief and Zephyr took Tairin inside, gently convincing her that it was better if they checked on Caspian.

Edmund sheathed his sword as soon as the crowd dispersed. He stood tense and straight, appearing to be much taller, his kingly status exuding from every bit of his stance. To the eyes of others, he appeared calm, collected, cold and emotionless; his features were sharp and serious, and he stood tall and imposing, honouring the title of Legendary King. Yet, deep inside, Edmund was seething. Blood hummed in his ears, eyes pitch dark, temper flaring with a roaring flame, trapped within his icy impassiveness. It was a truly frightening image.

"You have insulted Narnia's generosity and hospitality by cowardly and immorally attacking two of your hosts under their own roof. Furthermore, you have intentionally spilled royal blood. You must be aware, Prince Tarik, that your violent actions this afternoon may result in charges of attempted murder of a King. I expect you understand the heavy implications of such accusation" he stated with arctic tone, eyes fix on the Prince. "I've seen men sentenced to death for much less" he added with a hint of dark irony. He narrowed his gaze and this gave him a murderous air, his serenity only heightening this fact.

"As King of Narnia and sovereign of this land by Aslan's will, it is my duty and my prerogative to deny you all privilege you possess as a royal to claim or demand trial in Narnian soil. You are to be put in chains and transported to Calormen immediately, where you will be judged under Calormene law and by a council appointed by His Majesty the Tisroc. Furthermore, I declare you are hereby banished from Narnia and all its territories; you are no longer a friend of Narnia, Prince of Calormen" he said coldly, commandingly. Those who knew him almost did not recognise him. All spark of mockery was gone from him, his carefree pose replaced by an authoritative one; there, right in front of them stood King Edmund The Just, just as the legends depicted him.

"Consider yourself lucky, Prince Tarik, for Aslan has had mercy on you and your sentence has been lenient. However, I warn you: from this day onwards, your presence in Narnian soil shall be considered hostile; trespass our borders and we won't be as understanding" he stated, his last words marked by an intense, almost devilish hue to his eyes and his teeth flashed in a dangerous sneer; out of the three Kings, Edmund had it in him to be the scariest.

Edmund then straightened himself and signalled some guards to take the Calormene to the dungeons. Silence followed the King's steps as he retreated, as the small group of people who had witnessed him pass his judgement on the foreign Prince were still under the impact of his arctic behaviour.

Tisroc Rashid was the first to come to his senses and he strode to his son, his strong voice booming after the silence, heavily accented by his simmering anger.

"You have brought shame to Calormen with your despicable behaviour! For years we have worked on the peaceful image of our nation, and all those efforts have now been obliterated by you in a matter of minutes!" the normally kind monarch yelled, absolutely furious. "Did you even consider what you were doing to the diplomatic relations we have with Narnia? Of course you didn't! I won't even ask you what you were thinking, because it's clear you were not! You fought and wounded two kings, Tarik, _two_! You don't understand the magnitude of my shame and my disappointment; how will I ever look at King Caspian and at King Peter in the eye again after this!" he added, a look of deep sadness and disappointment obscuring his already dark orbs.

"It is painfully obvious that you cannot control your temper and you keep acting like a brat; you're a grown man acting like a wild animal! Is _this_ how you expect to become Tisroc? Do you really think I would leave my kingdom in your hands to see how my hard work vanishes like a sand castle?" Rashid was now breathing hard, face red both in shame and anger, but still towering over his son, still imposing. "You will return to Tashbaan tonight, escorted by my personal guards. There, you will be under the custody and permanent surveillance of the Golden Cavalry guards. You will be confined to your rooms, where you will remain locked and isolated until my arrival. These are my orders and if you fail to comply, I will forget you are my son" Rashid commanded, his usually kind expression hardened. He then turned and murmured something in Calormene to his army General, who nodded and bowed his retreat

"This is ridiculous! You can't lock me away in my room as if I were a kid!" Tarik shouted, trying to free himself from the grip of Suncloud and Rainstone.

"I considered locking you in one of the dungeons, but you are still my son" the Tisroc told coldly. "Ah, and before I forget: that servant of yours, Saabira, she is strictly forbidden to enter your confinement; only Tash knows what you can convince her to do for you" he added, throwing a look over his shoulder before stepping back inside the ballroom. Tarik thrashed in anger, shouting all sorts of things in Calormene at his father's retreating back; Taabish and Karim looked at their brother in shock and disgust, his words anything but polite.

"Tarik, you stop it, right now!" Queen Faeri told, stepping in front of her son.

"Get out of my way, woman!" Tarik shouted, raving. A crisp sound of skin colliding against skin was heard, the Queen's jewelled hand dropping to her side, her shoulders tense.

"I told you to stop, Tarik, it's an order. You are not going to keep shaming us, you have done enough damage already; by Tash, what did I do wrong with you...!" she spoke, deep desolation tinting her words; the despair of a mother who witnessed her son being consumed by hatred. For the first time Tarik looked uncomfortable, the pained look in her mother's crystalline eyes shaking him to some extent. Tarik was then escorted inside by Glenstorm and his sons, a small group of guards surrounding them in case the Prince became unruly once again. Faeri crumbled into Taabish's arms, painful sobs echoing in her throat as her children led her to her chambers.

Caspian was carefully laid on his bed before a group of physicians and nurses hurried to treat his wounds, their priority being that of staunching the bleeding. Trufflehunter and the Professor were already working on some herbal infusion to restore the King's lost blood, and on an ointment meant to speed the cicatrisation of the wound. The Narnian royals and their Archen friends had moved to the anteroom to Caspian's chambers, where silence reigned supreme; they were all too worried to chat. Peter held Susan in his arms and caressed her arm soothingly, keeping them both from fretting over the King's condition. In the nearby sofa, Tairin murmured something under her breath and twisted a small handkerchief in her hands, allowing Zephyr to rock her lightly in his embrace. A knock on the door broke the heavy silence in the room and the door opened to reveal Edmund, who immediately asked after Caspian. The Just King too fell silent as he listened to nurses and doctors busily trying to help his best friend.

"Ed, hold Su" Peter whispered a moment later, lifting his sleeves and washing his hands before walking into Caspian's room. Edmund nodded and wrapped his arms around his sister, offering her a small comforting smile.

"My King, I'm sorry but- your shoulder" they heard one of the nurses complain, but Peter pushed by her and pressed his hands to Caspian's chest, ignoring the searing bolt of pain on his arm; he remembered a thing or two about staunching a bleeding. The blood flow reduced slightly at this, and Peter hurried to wipe the blood away whilst asking the nurse to start disinfecting the area. Peter then nodded to the physician, who immediately reached for his sutures.

The door opened loudly again and Lucy whooshed into the room, the flask of bright red liquid held tightly in her hands. Peter smiled at her and moved aside for her to reach Caspian. A tiny scarlet drop fell gracefully into the Telmarine's lips, and Lucy placed her hand gently under his chin, closing his mouth.

"Swallow Caspian, please" she whispered, her ocean blue eyes starting to brim with tears. They all held their breaths and waited. Caspian shook slightly an instant later and everyone in the room witnessed in wonder how his wounds started closing slowly. Peter lifted his hands to see that the open cut under them was gone and was now replaced by a pink scar. Slowly, the Faithful King regained some colour, his breathing returning to normal.

"We should leave him to rest, he needs it" Peter told, relief washing over his face as he wrapped an arm around Lucy. The little Queen sobbed lightly, happy to know Caspian would be alright.

The next morning, the royal family was again gathered in Caspian's room, all still too concerned about the cheeky King to stay anywhere else. Caspian woke up with a light groan and winced, opening his eyes slowly, blinking several times to clear his vision.

"Ah, you're awake" Susan whispered, smiling softly.

"My head is killing me... and my back... was I ran over by a stampede of bulls or something?" he asked in a hoarse murmur, inducing several chuckles around the room.

"Almost, I'd say one sturdy wild donkey" Edmund joked, leaning over the end of his friend's bed.

"And how are you, beautiful?" Caspian asked next, smiling lovingly at Susan. His eyes – although still puffy from sleep – sparkled with love. Susan blushed lightly.

"I am fine, now that you're awake and out of danger, Caspian" she answered, caressing his cheek. The Queen then threw a glare at Edmund, who had just pretended to gag. Caspian looked over at his best friend and sent him a loose smirk. He then rose his hand to his chest and was surprised to find only a scar where the scimitar had pierced him.

"I gave you some of my cordial, you'll be back on your feet in no time" Lucy smiled at him, sweetly patting his hand, a motion which spread a warm sensation in Caspian's chest.

"Yes, I fear you'll be at your top condition very soon, wits and mischief included" Peter told, his lopsided smile betraying his joke, causing Caspian to laugh lightly. The Faithful King then frowned, taking a good look at his fellow King.

"Peter, what happened to your jaw, and to your arm?" he asked, noticing the bruises in Peter's face and the sling supporting his left arm.

"Nothing, occupational hazards" Peter brushed it off, shrugging with his healthy shoulder.

"By 'nothing' he means his hero act backfired on him" Edmund teased, earning himself a murderous glare from his brother.

"Tarik attacked you as well?" Caspian questioned, a flicker of anger flashing in his eyes.

"Let's not talk about that man now, shall we? We have much nicer things to discuss than him" Lucy groaned, earning a hum of agreement from the people in the room.

"Say, you were out for a long time, you started to worry me, brother; I was considering the idea of having Susan kiss you, see if you were Sleeping Beauty" Edmund told, quickly and cleverly shifting the subject with a humorous comment.

"Edmund!" Susan chastised him, but he only grinned at her.

"As if you didn't want to" he said under his breath and Susan threw a pillow at him. Caspian only stared, half in amusement and half in surprise.

"What did you call me?" he asked. Edmund gave him a weird look.

"I called you 'brother', what is so strange about it? You are part of this family now" Edmund pointed out as if it were the most evident thing in the word. Caspian was genuinely taken aback by this; an expanding, pleasurable and warm feeling spread from his chest to the rest of his body. A family, he was part of a family now, and not any family, _their_ family.

"Ah- I- um- I don't know what to say- thank you" he stuttered, a hint of a blush showing despite his tan.

"But of course you are, Caspian, we love you!" Lucy told cheerfully, pressing a loving sisterly kiss to his cheek that melted him with its tenderness.

"So what is Sleeping Beauty" Caspian asked next, the whole family laughing at this.

A knock on the door preceded the Archen royals, who were pleasantly surprised to find Caspian awake.

"Welcome back, dear friend, welcome back!" Gaetan cheered, squeezing Caspian's hand warmly.

"Indeed, we are glad you are awake and well" Gemini told with a smile.

"Hell yeah, you gave us quite a fright, you cheeky man! Next time you decide to take on beastly idiots, call me first! I want to have some share of the fun!" Scorpio complained before hissing in pain as Tairin pinched his arm. Edmund then proceeded to tell Caspian what had happened, and had to be corrected and steered back into focus by the others, having exaggerated his participation in the events just a tiny bit.

King Rashid paid Caspian a visit some hours later, his steps heavy with shame and sadness.

"High King Caspian, I am most glad you are awake and that you have recovered successfully, thank Tash" he said genuinely, placing the crystal jar in his hands on a nearby table. "My wife sends you these herbs from our land. The tea helps with the healing of wounds and blood loss" he explained with a small smile.

"Thank you, my friend, it is very kind of you and Her Majesty" Caspian thanked him, shifting in the bed so as to sit up against the pillows. Seeing this, the Tisroc hurried to help him and enquired further into the King's health, sincere relief pouring from his expression at confirming Caspian was out of danger.

"My King, I-" he started, sighing deeply before continuing. "I don't know what to say. I cannot think of words to express the deep sorrow and shame I am currently feeling. What my son did is unforgivable. From all my children, he has always been the most stubborn and unpredictable, and the one lacking most common sense; his bad temper really is a punishment from Tash" he told, his voice heavily stained with disappointment. Caspian felt sorry for his fellow monarch. None of this had been his fault and yet he blamed himself; he could see the heavy weight on his friend's shoulders.

"I fear this incident has caused too deep a stain in the diplomatic relations between our nations, and it pains my heart that such a beautiful and promising friendship has come to such violent an end" the Tisroc added mournfully.

"Dear friend" Caspian spoke, motioning the Tisroc to take a seat on the nearest armchair. "What happened was indeed most lamentable, it is true, but to place the blame on you and your entire family would be a great mistake. Tarik acted alone and alone he needs to bear the consequences of his actions. I think I speak for my whole family when I tell you that the diplomatic relations between our nations and the friendship between our families is stronger than ever, and Calormen remains a great friend to Narnia" Caspian replied grandly, his bedridden state not taking a single ounce of his regal stance.

"In your young age you have managed to be wiser than many a man I have known, even myself, King Caspian. You have shown to be generous and fair and I am at loss of words. You honour me and Calormen with your grace and magnanimity" Rashid replied, his surprise and genuine gratefulness evident.

The two monarchs were then interrupted by Edmund and Peter entering the room, unaware of the Tisroc's presence.

"Oh, sorry, did we interrupt something? We can come back later" Edmund told.

"No, no, you didn't. I was only reassuring His Highness that Calormenes and Narnians remain friends and will continue to be for years to come" Caspian stated.

"Certainly, and we look forward to future visits from you and your family; the fact that Tarik is banished from Narnia doesn't mean that you or the rest of your family are not welcome, on the contrary" Edmund commented. Caspian and Peter shared a knowing look. Edmund threw them a warning glare, sensing the impishness exuding from his brother and best friend.

Rashid thanked the Kings for their words, good-natured joy returning to his expression. Trufflehunter joined them then to check on Caspian, Peter, Ed and Rashid taking their cue to leave Caspian to rest.

Caspian sighed. Balls in Narnia were _never_ incident free.

 **AN: Well, well, hasn't this been a most eventful ball? My favourite character of this chapter has to be Edmund; I adored giving him the judgement scene and I always thought he had this duality in him, the Just King and the less serious Ed.**

 **I will love to read your comments and suggestions! Reviews are most welcome!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Cheers!**


	12. Chapter 12: Departures, Arrivals

**AN: Hello guys! A big, huge, sorry for taking so long to update, but if I were to tell you everything that happened, this AN would be as long as the chapter itself. Let's just say that at some point I think this chapter was never going to see the light of day and that I was under a bad,** _ **bad**_ **luck spell of some sort which claimed the life of my computer. As a result I lost all my docs, including 3/4 of this chapter, which didn't help much with writer's block.**

 **Aaaaaaanyway, despite all that, it is finally here and I'm quite proud of it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12: Departures, Arrivals, Romance in the Air.**

The incident between Caspian and Tarik cut the celebration short, the news of the King's injury leaving no room for further amusement. The majority of guests had thoughtfully shortened their stay in consideration to the royal family, but not before showering the Faithful King with their best wishes of a full and speedy recovery. Among the departing guests, those closer to the Narnian royals' inner circle allowed themselves a visit to the convalescing King, who welcomed them warmly, having complained about just how boring it was to stay in bed all day.

King Gaetan's rich laugh echoed around the small room, amused by the former Prince's remark. The two Kings had spent the afternoon in the small anteroom to the Caspian's chambers, strong coffee proving a most suitable companion to their chat. The echo of laughter still reverberated in Gaetan's chest as he took a moment to look at the young man sitting opposite to him. He had expected to find Caspian in bed and, if anything, still a bit dazed, but the Telmarine did not look at all convalescing, the spark of his wit as bright as ever.

"I hope I am not boring you, my friend. One does not have much to talk about while being forced to close quarters" Caspian noted jokingly.

"Oh forgive me, King Caspian, I was once again caught in my astonishment of your miraculous recovery; one look at you and I wouldn't believe you were injured only four days ago if I had not seen it with my own eyes" Gaetan replied with a chuckle.

"Ah, it takes more than a rabid prince to get rid of me, my friend; 'the devil looks after his own', is that not how the saying goes?" Caspian replied with his usual spark of humour, the Archen King laughing throatily at his remark.

"In Archenland we would say: 'The ugly vase will not break'" Gaetan agreed, his throat still resounding with the remaining peals of laughter.

"'High King Caspian, the Unbreakable', I could get used to it" Caspian joked, and the two men burst into laughter once more.

"Well, it gladdens my heart to see you in such good health and spirits, I can now return to Archenland untroubled" Gaetan told, the ghost of laughter still ringing in his voice.

"Must you leave so soon? Your presence shall be sorely missed, particularly by Tairin" Caspian noted.

"I am afraid I must, yes. This sojourn in Narnia has been wonderful and I wish it longer, yet, there are some important matters I should return to; duties do not take holidays, as you well know" Gaetan replied, putting his cup down. Caspian groaned in agreement, remembering the pile of towering paperwork waiting for him at his desk. The two Kings were then interrupted by a knock on the door, revealing Gemini and Scorpio on the other side.

"You sent for us, father?" Gemini asked, looking at his father expectantly.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. King Caspian, I must ask you one last favour before I leave" the elder King spoke, looking at the Telmarine.

"We are leaving? But father-" Scorpio complained, a reaction predicted by his father, who merely raised his hand in a calming gesture.

"As you can see, my sons – and certainly my niece and nephews – are most eager to stay. Would it be too much a stretch of your kindness – and above all, patience," said the King, pausing to look pointedly at Scorpio, who grew very interested in his shoes all of a sudden.

"...if they could prolong their visit; Narnia is such a marvellous land, it would be cruel to tear them away when they have only just started discovering it" Gaetan remarked, looking back at Caspian with a small smile playing behind his populated beard.

"It wouldn't be a bother in the slightest, on the contrary. I only wonder if Narnia is ready for Scorpio's excitement, though" Caspian agreed with a small smirk, his chocolate orbs shifting to the blond Prince, who glared back at him but wisely chose to remain silent.

"Father, I feel I should return with you. I have duties to fulfil and I have been away for too long, it would not be responsible for me to stay" Gemini spoke.

"By Aslan, haven't you worked enough? If you're not knee deep in paperwork, you're on official trips to oversee god knows what projects around Archenland, or on diplomatic visits abroad, or meeting diplomats or arranging commercial deals; I don't remember when was the last time you enjoyed yourself, brother" Scorpio exclaimed.

"Well, someone needs to take care of all those things and, contrary to you, I enjoy having things to occupy myself with; believe it or not, I actually enjoy keeping track of my projects" Gemini retorted.

"Well, I actually agree with your brother, Gemini" Gaetan told, looking at his eldest son with a small smile. Scorpio looked at his father in surprise before grinning contentedly.

"You have worked tirelessly all these months and you deserve some time to rest. I have spoken to your uncle and he has agreed, most graciously, to step in and handle things for the duration of your stay here" the Archen King added.

"And if you find yourself missing some paperwork and whatnot, Their Majesties and I will welcome your help and valuable input most eagerly. I am sure you will find that we have several projects which may be interesting to Archenland and which could benefit from your experience" Caspian noted.

"Indeed, and I have instructed Ambassador Astor to grant you access to our embassy records for that very purpose. I am sure that Zephyr and Rainidan will be glad to assist you as well. I have complete faith that all will go marvellously!" King Gaetan told confidently.

"Aaaaaaand, I will assist you in helping you unwind and relax and make sure you don't work like a madman; I shall drag you out of your desk if need be" Scorpio asserted, wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulders loosely.

"Of that I have no doubt, you are very diligent when it comes _not_ to work" Gemini quipped. "Thank you, Father, I will do my best" the Archen Prince added with a smile.

"I am sure you will, son" the Archen King told warmly. "Well, now that all matters have been settled, I can leave with my heart at rest knowing that my family will be well looked after" he added, exhaling a long contented sigh.

The next morning, the Pevensies and the Archen royals were gathered at the entrance hall, where a carriage and a small escort of Archen soldiers were ready and waiting for the King of Archenland.

"Your Majesties, this has been a most enjoyable trip, and one I wish to repeat shortly. In the meantime, I extend to you a formal invitation to Archenland; allow Anvard to return the kindness and warmth with which you have welcomed me and my family. Please do not hesitate to pay this old man a visit" Gaetan spoke warmly.

"An invitation we will be certain to honour, if only to enjoy your company once more, Your Highness" Susan replied, allowing herself a small informality and hugging the foreign monarch, who gladly reciprocated the affection.

"My dear Queen, I assure you I will miss your company just as much" the King told kindly. Having shaken Edmund's hand, Gaetan let out a sad sigh as his eyes fell on Tairin, who was unsuccessfully trying to hold back her tears. The Archen King smiled at her and gently brushed her tears before kissing her temple.

"My darling, I am only a letter away shall you need me. In the meantime, do make sure Scorpio doesn't get into too much trouble" he told, his comment snatching a laugh from everyone except the young Archen Prince.

"Please convey my gratitude and best wishes to King Caspian for me" Gaetan said shaking Peter's hand.

"I most certainly will. Caspian was quite upset that he could not come and see you off in person, but the physician was quite adamant in him staying in bed" Peter told, containing a chuckle at the aggravated complaints of the Telmarine.

Finally, King Gaetan got on his carriage, and with a final wave bid them all goodbye before setting off to Archenland.

Following medical orders, Caspian kept to his room but had insisted on being well enough to be able to sit at his desk. Thus, he had asked for a stack of paperwork to be brought to him and he was currently furrowing his brow at a particularly squiggly piece of writing. There was a knock on the door and he let the person in with a lazy hum.

"Oh, I'm glad you're awake, I wanted to- what are you doing?" Edmund asked, raising an eyebrow at his best friend, who was currently tilting his head at the document in his hands. Caspian looked up at him and handed him the piece of parchment.

"Can you read this? I'm not even sure it is Narnian" he explained. Edmund scanned the document and let out a laugh.

"To answer your first question, no, I cannot read it, but I can tell you it is Narnian alright. These, my friend, are Peter's notes on the last Council meeting. See, here it says 'morons'" Edmund told with a snort, handing the scribbles back to Caspian. The Telmarine looked at the page in horror.

"How can he possibly produce this, let alone read it!" Caspian asked, still in shock.

"Don't know, don't care. Anyway, I have a more urgent request for you" Edmund interjected. "I was wondering if you could lend me Destrier, my horse lost one of his shoes and Peter took his" he added.

"And of all the horses in the castle, you want mine" Caspian noted, putting Peter's scribbles away.

"Yes" Ed replied simply.

"You can impress your Calormene lady just as well with Tairin's horse, Ed" Caspian quipped with a lopsided grin.

"And you could just as well shut up" Ed spat, throwing an annoyed glare at the Telmarine, who only grinned wider.

"Destrier has a bit of a temper, but if you think you can handle it, fine, just don't say I didn't warn you" Caspian told with a shrug.

"Great, thanks" Ed told, patting his friend on the shoulder and making his way to the door.

"Try looking at the road every once in a while, I mean, if you manage to tear your eyes off Lady Casarah long enough not to run into a tree" Caspian told, laughing throatily at Ed's unfriendly hand gesture before he disappeared through the door.

A few moments later at the stables, Edmund cursed at his best friend, finally understanding his warning. He had asked for Caspian's horse to be saddled and ready, but whenever he approached the impressive stallion, Destrier puffed and knocked his hooves on the ground. Getting a hold of the reins, Ed patted the horse's neck.

"Hey, calm down, it's me, Edmund. I'm friends with your master, remember?" he whispered. Destrier looked at him for a moment only to puff and shift once more, moving away as Ed tried to reach the stirrup, just as he had done before. With a frown, Ed turned to the stable boy.

"What is it with him today?" he asked.

"Destrier is a loyal horse, he does not like to be ridden by anyone other than King Caspian" another voice – graver – spoke behind them, and the young King turned around to address its owner. Glozelle had just dismounted his horse and was walking besides it. With a smile, the former General handed the reins to the stable boy.

"Your Highness" Glozelle greeted with a polite bow.

"Glozelle" Edmund replied with a nod. Neither of the men spoke for a short awkward moment.

"So, um, what am I supposed to do so he lets me ride him?" Ed asked, clearing his throat.

"I'm afraid nothing, sire. You risk being thrown off your saddle if you insist" Glozelle replied sincerely. "I would suggest you ride Princess Tairin's horse, Onyx, who has a more amiable character and is a fine galloper from what I remember" the General added.

"Caspian made the same suggestion. Well, I guess I have no other choice" Edmund told with a sigh, signalling the stable boy to saddle Tairin's horse.

"Have you come looking for your niece? I remember she was playing with my sister at the greenhouse" he added.

"Thank you, Your Highness, I shall head there once my meeting with High King Caspian is over" the former General replied with a polite nod.

"Yes, of course. Well, I trust you know your way around the castle. Thank you for the advice" Ed told, swiftly mounting the horse and slipping a coin into the stable boy's hand as he handed him the reins.

"You're welcome, sire" Glozelle replied with his usual formality.

With a nod Edmund turned his horse around and galloped away while Glozelle took the opposite direction towards the castle. It had been an awkward yet fortuitous encounter.

Edmund rushed into the forest, pleasantly surprised at his horse's performance; Onyx moved with elegant agility and obeyed the slightest of his commands. He could not complain about his own horse, but a part of him always remembered good old Phillip. Certainly, he would never again find another horse quite as great as his Narnian steed, but now that their own positions as monarchs had been restored and that peace had finally been achieved, it would be nice to indulge in a horse of his own choosing. He would talk to Caspian about this idea as soon as he had the opportunity.

Slowing his pace, the Just King took a deep breath and allowed Onyx a moment of rest before resuming their canter. Earlier that afternoon, he had seen Casarah riding into the forest with her cousins Prince Karim and Princess Naheed. According to his calculations, the Just King guessed the Calormene royals would not be too far away and opted for an alternative route which would bring him parallel to them without exposing his late arrival.

"Good afternoon, King Edmund" Prince Karim greeted him as he came into view. "Had we known you were out here, we would have joined you sooner"

"My fault really, I should have offered to show you around" Edmund told, relieved they had not noticed he had only just left the castle.

"I believe it is not too late to redeem yourself, King Edmund" Naheed told playfully. "Ever since your sister told us about fairies Casarah has not been able to talk about anything else, but so far we have failed in our search so perhaps you can help us" she added, ignoring Casarah's pointed glare.

"I'd be glad to help" Edmund told with a nod. "Fairies are amongst the friendliest of Narnians, but they can be a little stranger-shy" the King explained, signalling them to follow him. Princess Naheed threw a look at her brother, and the siblings slowed down so Casarah and Edmund rode together in the lead.

"I trust you enjoyed your visit?" Ed asked as they rode on, hoping to make polite conversation.

"Oh yes, very much; I have seen so many amazing wonders and I shall be dreaming of fantastic creatures for a long time after I return to Calormen" Casarah replied blissfully.

"Well, it gladdens me to hear it" Ed replied, his lips curling naturally into a smile.

Behind them, the Calormene siblings observed the pair with interest.

"I think we should leave them alone to say their goodbyes" Naheed whispered. Her brother shot her an unconvinced glance.

"And what do you suppose we tell everyone when it is only the two of us returning to the castle?" he asked.

"We will say we lost them in the forest, which is exactly what we will do" the Princess insisted, stopping her horse and slowly turning around.

"You plotting little thing" Karim shook his head, quietly following his sister.

Edmund frowned. They had been riding for a while now and still no fairies in sight.

"Well, it would seem- wait, where are your cousins?" Edmund told, his sentence cut short when he turned around to find the Calormene Prince and Princess were nowhere to be seen.

"By Tash, do you think they got lost?" Casarah gasped.

"Well, they cannot be too far if they did. We should turn around, with hope we will cross paths with them on our way back to the castle" Ed replied seriously. "Don't worry, I am sure they are perfectly safe" he added, throwing a reassuring glance at Casarah.

They rode in silence for a moment, looking around for any hints of their missing companions. Not long after, the imposing figure of the castle could be seen from the distance, the extinguishing sun colouring the stone with a burnt orange shade.

"Shall we walk? We are nearly there" Casarah suggested and Edmund nodded. They walked hand in hand through the forest, the path growing larger the closer they got to the castle.

"I am sorry we did not find any fairies" Edmund told, breaking the silence.

"It's alright, it will make my next visit all the more exciting, knowing I still have something to discover from this wonderful country" Casarah replied, a soft smile gracing her lips.

"Then I can only hope your next visit to be soon" Ed commented. "I have half the mind to kidnap you and not let you go" he joked.

"Rest assured I would not put much resistance" the Calormene Lady replied with a laugh. "I will miss our conversations, our laughs" Casarah whispered, exhaling a deep breath.

"And I will miss you" Edmund confessed, halting their walk to look into her eyes and plant a chaste kiss on her lips.

A few hours after noon the next day, the Calormene carriages were lined up on the entrance, while servants were packing the last pieces of luggage and belongings before the long trip back to the southern country.

Amidst kind words of thanks and praise, the two royal families made it to the courtyard

"Where is Edmund?" Caspian whispered, having noticed his best friend was nowhere to be seen.

"Where do you think?" Peter replied, both Kings sharing a knowing look. Just then, the youngest King of Old and the Calormene Lady walked hand in hand. Sensing the eyes of his brothers on him, Edmund immediately sent them a warning glare; he could see dark clouds of goading in his nearest future.

"In the name of all my family, I want to express our gratitude to all of you and your gracious hospitality. I am glad the friendly ties between Calormen and Narnia are as strong as ever, perhaps even stronger, despite the recent and most lamentable events" Rashid said, casting an apologetic look at the Narnians. "It is in the name of this friendship that we will be honoured if you accept our invitation to the Monsoon celebrations later this year; Tashbaan is a sight to behold during the festival" Queen Faeri told warmly, squeezing Susan's hand.

"A sight we shall not miss, The Monsoon celebrations are, after all, famous for their beauty and colourfulness. We will be pleased to partake in the celebrations with you and your family" Caspian replied, catching a very ecstatic Lucy out of the corner of his eye.

As the Calormene Tisroc and Queen exchanged formalities with his eldest siblings, Edmund and Casarah whispered their more intimate goodbyes.

"I promise I will write to you every day" Casarah whispered, pulling Edmund to a stop and looking deep into his eyes.

"And I will be waiting impatiently for each of them" he replied, with a sad smile, bringing her hand to his lips.

"The Monsoon celebrations are still a few months away; I am sure my aunt will help me convince my mother to let me visit you before that" Casarah promised, squeezing his hand comfortingly.

"That if I do not jump on a griffin and fly to Tashbaan after you" Ed whispered huskily on her ear, breaking their embrace. Ed felt his chest tighten and he took a deep breath before straightening himself and bowing politely, a gesture Casarah returned with a curtsy of her own.

"Have a safe trip, My Lady" he wished and helped her to the carriage, their fingers intertwined until the very last moment.

A few paces away, Rashid and his wife were concluding their farewell.

"'Relationships prosper and love flowers under the Monsoon waters' says a popular song in Calormen" Rashid commented leaning closer to Caspian, his dark brown eyes glinting with knowing amusement.

"Then I fear the Monsoon could not come sooner to some" Caspian replied, sharing the Tisroc's smirk as they shot a look to the young couple.

"Well, they do say that the Monsoon brings prosperity to all relationships, be them diplomatic or other. You will perhaps find this true yourself" Rashid noted with a smile, his gaze sliding to Susan before returning to the Telmarine King. Caspian was caught by surprise by the Tisroc's remark and cleared his throat awkwardly. Rashid laughed merrily and clapped the Faithful King on the arm.

"Until we meet again, I wish you all a safe ride home" said Caspian, shaking the Tisroc's hand one last time. Out of the corner of his eye, he had caught a glimpse of the now empty space where his best friend had been standing; Edmund was gone.

The castle gates closed behind the carriage as it crossed the stone bridge, the clicking of the horses' hooves growing fainter as the Calormene caravan of carriages disappeared into Telmartown. Caspian sighed, his chest heavy with worry for his best friend. He smiled as Susan linked an arm with his, both of them following the others inside.

"Do you think Ed will be alright?" he asked her as they entered the marble hall, and she smiled, seeing the obvious concern in his gaze.

"He needs some time alone to sort out his thoughts" she told him, rubbing his arm comfortingly; Edmund was his best friend after all.

"I wish I could do something to help him" he commented, his eyebrows knitting together into a small frown that she could not help but find adorable.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be the one he'll talk to when he's ready" she replied, waving his worry away with a light movement of her hand. Caspian smiled at her and pulled them both to a halt.

"Thank you, my love, you always have the best of words to soothe my restlessness" he told, his teeth flashing at her in a handsome and very enticing smile before planting a delicate kiss on her lips that sent tingles down her spine.

"Has this happened before?" he asked as they parted, allowing himself to rest his hands on her waist, while hers laid gently over his chest.

"Us kissing? I hope My King isn't suffering from memory loss" she teased lightly causing him to growl quietly and capture her lips again, this time more fervently; he could not resist the urge to kiss her when that impish smile played across her luscious lips.

"I meant Edmund having romantic issues, My Queen" he explained after a rather long kiss that left her slightly breathless.

"To be honest, I can't quite say. In the Golden Age Ed had his fair share of flings, but it is hard to say if any of those ever developed into something more serious. Ed has always been reserved, so if he ever was lovesick or heartbroken, he kept it to himself' Susan replied. "Although I think it is cute that he misses his sweetheart, it is hard to see him like this" she added, heaving a sigh tinted with sibling concern.

"I agree, but I think he just needs to calmly sort out his feelings and understand what is going on; after all, it has been a while since he last felt something like this and from what you tell me, last time he experienced it quite differently. I think this disarray inside him is the main cause of his irritation" Caspian pondered, resuming their walk.

"I don't think he cares much for disarray, given the state of his chambers" Susan joked, snatching a chuckle out of him. "But I never thought it that way, and you may be right. It is amazing how well you understand each other" she noted, looking up at him with a warm, loving gaze.

"He is my brother of the soul, we are alike in many aspects. I think that if I were in his situation I would probably be in the same state" Caspian told almost shyly, lowering his eyes for an instant before fixing them on her again.

"That is very sweet, and I'm sure he feels the same" Susan told him warmly, knowing very well the strength of the connection between both Kings. "I have to confess it makes me a bit jealous, I would like to be your soul sister" she admitted, the slight trace of wickedness in her voice matching the hue in her crystal orbs.

"Wouldn't it be a sort of incest if you were?" Caspian reasoned, and Susan laughed at his wince. He then smiled and pulled her closer to him, kissing the corner of her lips.

"You are much, much more, Susan, you are my soulmate" he whispered, his breath caressing her lips before he kissed them, stealing her breath away with his passionate confession. Susan smiled and deepened the kiss; she knew he did not need words to know she felt exactly the same.

Edmund sat on the roof, gazing aimlessly ahead, years of practice allowing him to leave unnoticed. Well, nearly unnoticed; he was sure Caspian's sharp senses had registered his absence. He felt his lips stretching into a small smile; Caspian understood him well enough to let him be, despite how concerned he might be. He watched as the Calormene carriages became smaller and smaller until they were nothing more than a tiny coloured dot quickly disappearing in the distance. With a groan, he lay on his back and contented himself by staring at the sky and the city underneath it, the quiet blowing of the breeze somewhat soothing.

He snorted at the irony of it all. Of all the places in the world, she had to be Calormene. His older self would have convulsed in disapproval. Then again, his older self had good reasons to dislike Calormenes after nearly losing Susan to Rabadash's greed and selfishness. Yet, he had learnt the bad way that people are capable of change; he was living proof of it. The King of Old frowned, rubbing the spot where the White Witch's wand had pierced him. A shiver run down his spine and he shook his head, hoping to shake the coldness in the pit of his stomach.

He knew he had to let his heart ache and had resigned himself to it, but what annoyed him the most was just how time-consuming it all was; couldn't he hurt for a couple of days and then get on with his life? And then there was the nagging question beating almost rhythmically against his skull: how had he gotten so attached to Casarah in such a short time? The Just King was at a loss for an answer. In the Golden Age he had been quite a shameless flirt, he had to admit, but the speed of his closeness with the Calormene Lady surprised him, not least because he no longer was the confident young man who had put his awkward teenage years behind. The King groaned loudly. The point was that he had gone through all the awkwardness before, and yet, it seemed he had not learnt nor remembered anything. More importantly, he had forgotten how to avoid heartache.

He took a deep breath and listened to the breeze whisper in his ears. They were given a second change, another opportunity to do some things differently. Perhaps it was this thought which had allowed him to go past his initial surprise at the fast-growing attachment harbouring between them. After all, he may have missed many great opportunities by being so guarded, but did this mean he had to make a fool of himself? He had seen Peter around women, and it had been most educational – as well as entertaining – in how _not_ to behave. He remembered a conversation the two of them had had after one particularly disastrous affair involving the Magnificent King.

 _"By Aslan, Peter, how could you_ _not_ _see this coming? I mean, the girl has six brothers!" he snorted, pressing a damp cloth to his brother's swollen cheekbone. Peter gave him a lopsided grin before hissing in pain._

 _"If I considered brothers, fathers or what-have-you, then I would rather commit to celibacy and isolation" Peter replied with a chuckle._

 _"Even if they beat the living lights out of you?" Ed asked, unconvinced._

 _"That's when being a King comes in handy," the older King said with a wink, which he then regretted, a jolt of pain arising from his darkened cheekbone. "But I understand why they did this, I mean, wouldn't you want to punch the guy if you ever caught someone charming one of the girls?" Peter argued._

 _"You forget it was me who caught Lucy and Peridan in tight liplock" Ed replied, shuddering._

 _"We both know Lucy had more accountability for that situation than Peridan" Peter said matter-of-factly. "Plus, Peridan is an honourable man and his feelings are sincere" he added._

 _"And you aren't?" Ed enquired._

 _"Lets just say that my intentions were innocent, just not serious. It was a fling, Ed, nothing more" Peter exhaled tiredly._

 _"You are one of the best strategists I know, but you don't seem to be able to plan your flings ahead and avoid having your head smashed against a wall" Edmund told, shaking his head._

 _"Strategy has nothing to do with it, Ed. I'd rather suffer the consequences than the regret of what ifs" Peter admitted. Edmund looked at him with an arched eyebrow and shook his head._

 _"I will never understand this weird sense of adventure of yours, or whatever you want to call it" he sighed._

 _"It doesn't surprise me. You and Su have always been more analytical, and to be honest, I sometimes envy you for it, for the calm collectedness you manage to keep even when things go terribly wrong. I value and admire calculated strategy, but life is not a war to be won, it is not about diplomacy and politics. Life needs to be felt, with its bursts, its surprises, its blows and its pain, and that means relinquishing some control" Peter said wisely, almost philosophically. Ed pondered on the words for a moment, then his face broke into a teasing smile._

 _"This coming from one of the worst control-freaks in history" he bantered._

 _"I said relinquish control over one's own life, I said nothing about overseeing other's" Peter replied with a laugh._

 _"High King Peter, the Overseer" Ed replied, and they shared a laugh, before Peter hissed in pain again and Ed resumed tending to his bruise._

He had always admired – and was slightly jealous of – Peter's blind trust in his instincts when it came to feelings; he would regret getting in trouble, but never regretted following his gut. Peter had been right then – and Aslan forbid him ever saying that out loud –; he and Lucy had always been more carefree, whereas he and Susan were more critical, and relied on logic much more. Perhaps this was one of the lessons Aslan was talking about. Perhaps it was time for him to explore what laid beyond the boundaries of his comfort zone.

However soothing logic was, it did not do much to lessen the void in his chest, and with a sigh, the King allowed himself to lay on the warm stone roof, his eyes fixed on the early afternoon sky.

His battle-trained hearing caught the soft creek of his terrace door, and he waited for the sound of booted steps accompanied by Caspian's enquiry on his mood. The King's brows knitted into a soft frown when he heard neither, and he stretched his neck just in time to find Myrna climbing onto the stone railing of the terrace, clearly with the intention of joining him on the roof. He smiled at her cumbersome efforts to stand on the sandstone barrier and decided to descend, expertly climbing down and landing gracefully on the stone balustrade.

"I could have climbed up, you know?" Myr told him, small resentment making its way to her voice as she took the hand he offered her and sat next to him on the stone railing.

"Not with that dress" he replied simply, carelessly swinging one of his legs over the railing, facing her fully. The Archen Lady shot him an annoyed look as she crossed her legs under her and sat more comfortably. For a long moment they just sat there, in silence, enjoying the privileged view they had from such heights. A warm breeze blew constantly on this part of the castle, and despite the Lady's best efforts, her bright locks danced in the air, carried around by the wind.

"I am no expert, but you could braid your hair instead of trying to tame it uselessly" Edmund pointed out, a small smile of amusement crawling to his lips at Myrina's glare. He looked as she delicately threaded her hair into a long copper-coloured braid over her shoulder. Once she had finished, she looked up at him, her bright eyes staring deeply into his.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly. Her tone was not hesitant – as he had admittedly half-expected – and had the right measure of caring curiosity without being nosy, while her gaze did not waver; she was certain it was the right moment to ask, and it was. Edmund's lips twitched into a small smile and he looked away, slightly taken aback by her ability to read him; up until then, only Susan and Caspian could boast of that privilege.

"I am, yes," he finally replied. "I miss her, and I know I will still miss her tomorrow and the day after and the day after that" he answered sincerely, supporting himself on his arms as he leaned backwards.

"You seem to have come to terms with that fact" Myr noted.

"Because it _is_ a fact: we all miss those we are attached to" Edmund replied matter-of-factly.

"But…?" Myr enquired, the King and Lady locking gazes again.

"But," Edmund echoed, sending her a pointed look. "It is the 'growing attached' part which is posing some difficulty" he added after taking a breath.

"Which means?" Myrina asked once more.

"Which means it was unexpected in its intensity and I haven't decided whether it is a good or a bad thing yet" Edmund explained.

Myr listened to him in silence, trying to ignore the cold sensation in her chest. Resisting the urge to shake her head, she steeled herself; this was not about her, it was about him. He confided in her as a _friend_ – which coming from Edmund meant a great deal – and was expecting her to behave as such.

"I think it's normal to miss someone you love" she told with a small smile, looking down at her hands.

"I don't love Casarah, not yet" Edmund replied, not a trace of hesitation in his voice, and the confidence of his statement caught Myr by surprise.

"And do you want to love her?" she enquired then and he shrugged, eyes glinting with harmless irony that matched his expression.

"Is it even possible to _want_ to love somebody?" he replied.

"It is a question open to interpretation, you may want to love someone because you recognise traits you consider suitable" she argued.

"I don't think wanting has anything to do with it. You either love someone or you don't, and if you _want_ to love a person it means that you don't already do" Edmund commented.

"But love grows from affection, and thus, if two people set themselves to love each other, they may eventually succeed" Myr countered.

"It is a possibility, at least until they get to experience true, passionate, romantic love instead of deep fondness. I agree that love is not instantaneous, but it requires a degree of attraction in order to develop from affection, otherwise it turns into friendship" Edmund replied, quite engrossed with the subject at hand.

"And yet friends can become lovers" Myr pointed out confidently.

"Only after you add the physical attraction element; until either or both parts start seeing one another in a different light, that is, as possible mates, they will remain friends. Also, let's not forget attraction is volatile and unpredictable in nature and utterly unaffected by volition" the Just King argued in turn.

"You may have a point there," Myr agreed, fiddling with the end of her braid. "But wouldn't it make heartbreak all the more bearable if love were subjected to choice and timing?" she added as an afterthought. Edmund made a noise of agreement and threw an inquisitive look at his companion. He knew her to be perfectly capable of having profound arguments, but there was something in the way she had spoken. Her smile had a sad hint to it, and he could not shake the feeling that she spoke on experience.

"Anyway," she resumed with renewed cheerfulness, knocking him out of his pondering. "You are neither the first nor the last person to be parted from their beloved, and if it ever gets too unbearable, nothing prevents you from jumping on a horse straight to Calormen. So, you can either spend all week moping miserably in a corner or enjoy yourself and then tell Casarah all about it in your letters" she told him with a joking admonishing tone that he knew was meant to poke at his ego.

"I did not intend to dwell on it for long; come on Myr, you should know me better than that" he answered, humouring her with fake outrage.

"I do, I just needed to make sure you didn't disappoint me" she replied smugly causing him to snort.

"I'll disappoint you in chess if you want, there is no way you can win" he countered blatantly, with an air of sham superiority, finding himself eager to hear her comeback.

"Ah, really? And tell me, King Edmund, how can you be so certain of your claim if I don't recall us ever playing together" Myr defended, throwing him a half daring, half threatening look.

"Simple: my strategic skills are legendary and you don't strike me as a frequent player, pumpkin" he played along, the corners of his lips curling up at the twitch of her eyebrow at his new nickname for her.

"Oh, I'm sorry to burst your little bubble, _sweetie_ , but I have seen King Caspian drag your sorry arse across the board many times, so you may have to review your 'legendary strategic skills'" she retorted with a satisfied smile. She was good.

"Ah, touché" he admitted, jumping off the railing and helping her down. "But the important fact you need to remember is that you are not Caspian. Well, you realise we must now settle this by having a proper game of chess" he added with a smirk, Myr answering with a defiant look.

And the Archen Lady proved to be a very fine match indeed.

Caspian groaned into one of the intricately embroidered cushions populating the armchairs in his study. It had been a very poor decision to spend the afternoon sorting out the piled paperwork; he was starting to get a headache. A soft knock distracted him from his rather unrefined thoughts on tax reports and he moaned a reply into the cushions. A click from the door indicated he had been heard.

"Should I come back at a better time?" the heavily accented voice of the Maharajah spoke politely, prodding Caspian to lift his head.

"This is as good a time as any, my friend. I apologise for the rude welcome, though I'm sure you understand the pesky nature of tax reports" Caspian explained, shifting his position into a more suitable one before inviting the foreign monarch to take a seat.

"Ah, I must say I do; petitions and treaties I don't mind, but tax reports are by no means agreeable" Radhanath agreed, smiling good-naturedly.

"Tea?" Caspian offered, walking over to the quietly steaming kettle that had been left for him by a servant earlier on. Radhanath looked at Caspian most curious.

"You keep a kettle in your office?" the foreign monarch asked.

"A most practical elven idea: you keep hot coals inside an iron pot so that the kettle is remains warm for longer. It keeps the servants from having to come and go from the kitchens countless times a day" Caspian explained with a grin. Radhanath lifted his eyebrows and nodded, making a mental note to try the idea once he got back home.

"I fear I come to you with a rather unhappy subject, King Caspian, if that is alright" the Maharabian spoke after a few instants spared in casual chatting. Caspian nodded, sensing the matter was important; whatever it was, his friend had given it a lot of thought before coming to him.

"Your Highness," the Maharajah started, visibly restless.

" _Caspian_ , I would rather you called me such, but please continue" the Telmarine King interrupted, surprising Radhanath slightly.

"Alright, be it as you wish, _Caspian_ " said the monarch, offering him one of his trademark warm smiles. "It has come to my attention that the High King and my daughter have gotten along exceedingly well during our short stay. I rejoice that the bonds of friendship between our families have tightened – how could I not – but it is my belief that this closeness between the two has surpassed the boundaries of mere diplomatic relations" the Maharajah stated clearly, his dark eyes never leaving Caspian. The young King took a deep breath; there was something in Radhanath's look that told him this was only an introduction to the real reason behind this talk – and his anxiety.

"I assure you, my friend, that High King Peter has the best of intentions with your daughter, the legends do not lie about his chivalry" Caspian commented despite his near-certainty this was not a matter of fatherly concern.

"It is not my wish to question His Majesty's impeccable behaviour, far from it, but I can't say the same about my daughter's" the fellow monarch said gravely, his gaze falling to his entwined hands "I wish all happiness to my Nabeela, and if she were to find it with King Peter, my heart would know no greater joy. Yet, the past has taught me to distrust my own daughter, for the darkness inside her is cruel and cold. I fear His Highness to be no more than a temporal entertainment, a plaything she will toss away as soon as she grows bored" Radhanath spoke, standing before Caspian not as a monarch, but as a pain-stricken, broken-hearted father.

"I wish I had the right words to allay your affliction, my friend" Caspian noted kindly. A heavy silence fell over the two Kings as they contemplated the situation, aggravated and troubled.

"Sadly, as far as Peter is concerned, I am afraid there is little we can do. He has a-" Caspian hesitated for a second. "... _strong_ character and it will be close to impossible to convince him to end his attachment to Nabeela. Nevertheless, I am sure her true character will be revealed sooner or later, be it on its own or by the many among us acquainted with it; being a silent witness is not a position I favour" he added darkly. The Raj drew a long breath and Caspian sent him an apologetic look, having forgotten that this was his daughter they were speaking of.

"And on that you have my unconditional support, even if this means acting against my own blood; I pray everyday for my daughter to find her peace and stop all this torment. I only fear for all the innocent who will suffer until she does" the Raj told, grieved.

"A bitter truth" Caspian noted heavily. "And yet I think she makes a sore mistake by underestimating the High King; Peter is not one to enjoy the position of victim and it would be foolish to poke his temper, or worse still, his righteousness" he added.

"The Gods look down on those who disdain of others and their feelings" Raddie told solemnly. "But could it be that this is a blessing in disguise?" he then wondered quietly. Caspian looked at him with interest.

"It is just a thought, but could it be that theirs was a not meeting by chance? It has only just occurred to me that King Peter may be the one sent by the Gods to rid Nabeela of her wickedness; sometimes I think some sort of evil spirit has taken over her" the Raj explained, a flicker of hope colouring his speech.

"It is a comforting thought, my friend" Caspian agreed with a small smile.

"If I am to be honest, I find it quite difficult to believe this is King Peter we are discussing about" Raddie admitted.

"You and anyone remotely familiar with the stories of the Golden Age" Caspian replied with a snort. "But the High King Peter you have met _is_ the brilliant strategist, gifted diplomat, wise monarch and loyal warrior of the legends, yet he appears to have lost some the worldly experience that comes with age, particularly when it comes to romantic entanglements" he added, looking down at his cup.

"With all due respect, you are all so young" Raddie commented with a small smile.

"That we are" Caspian agreed with a chuckle. "I have made the mistake of expecting Peter to be every inch the legendary King of Old he once was, but as Aslan wisely told us: 'things never happen the same way twice'. There is grandness in him but it would be wrong to place the weight of expectation upon the shoulders of one already carrying a heavy responsibility" the young King added sensibly.

"Listening to you, I would say there is grandness in each of you" the Raj noted, and Caspian took the compliment with a thankful nod.

Nabeela smiled contently at his side, her pearly white teeth peeking joyfully behind her lush lips, prickling him with the need to kiss them. The Magnificent King bit the inside of his cheek and chose not to give in to temptation, not quite comfortable with the idea of displaying his affections when both their families were so close by. Earlier that morning, Susan had suggested they all took a light refreshment in the gardens while the servants finished preparing the carriages for the Maharabian family's departure.

Peter smiled at the memory of one of their nightly walks, when they had discussed her inevitable departure and she had voiced her wish to extend her visit, her beautiful beech-wood brown eyes shyly cast down as she spoke. Her sweet request dissipated whatever shred of reluctance he may have had and he whispered his own desire for her to stay in Narnia forever. He had then broached the subject with the Raj, extending the invitation to the whole royal family.

 _"Your Majesty is most kind but I am afraid the people of Maharayab await the return of their sovereign; as rulers we are subject to the expectations and demands of our people, as I am sure you know" the older King replied. "In regards to my daughter, it is something I must discuss with my wife" Radhanath added with a pleasant smile._

In the end, after a couple of days strewn with moments of sadness and hope, The Raj and Rani finally allowed their daughter to stay as his personal guest, this being the reason of their present state of bliss. She was so beautiful when she smiled... In the back of his mind, he felt a small pang of sadness for his brother; he wished Casarah had been allowed to stay and Edmund could have been spared from heartbreak. Still, Edmund handled grief much better than he ever would; if Nabeela were to leave, well, only Aslan knows what sort of foolish behaviour he was capable of.

Susan and Lucy watched as Peter and Nabeela walked around the garden, only their laughs raising above their whispers to one another. Lucy glanced at her sister, attracted by her heavy sigh. Queen Susan's crystal blue eyes followed her brother with a sceptic glare, her lips pursed in displeasure.

"How long do you reckon she will stay?" the young Queen asked.

"I don't know, Lu" Susan answered diplomatically, but not quite bothering to hide her disapproval at her brother's sudden decision.

"I hope not long. I can't quite shake the impression that she looks satisfied, like she has accomplished something. I don't like it. Is it terrible for me to think that, Su?" Lucy commented, turning to look at her sister, noticeably concerned about her uncharacteristic reaction. Susan smiled and wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders, pulling her closer.

"No, of course not, Lu" she said, heaving another deep sigh, eyes travelling again to the golden haired King and Lucy mirrored her, knowing Susan shared her thoughts about the Maharabian Princess, even if she did not voice them.

Then, an elegantly dressed Maharabian guard approached his sovereign and whispered something to his ear before bowing elegantly.

"Ah, certainly. Thank you, Captain" Radhanath told, dismissing the man. "Nabeela, darling, your mother would like a word with you before we leave" the Maharajah spoke, approaching the strolling couple in slow, relaxed steps. His daughter smiled at Peter and then at her father, parting from them towards her mother and siblings.

"You have a very charming daughter, Your Highness, if I may" Peter commented, following Radhanath in his leisurely promenade.

"She is indeed, My King, she is an enchanting child, as unbiased as a father can be to comment," the monarch said with a loving chuckle, both men looking at the Princess. "And I can see her grace has enchanted your path" Radhanath hinted, cinnamon eyes casting a warm, kind glance at Peter.

"I cannot lie, I appreciate your daughter's company very much, yes" Peter confessed confidently, seeing no point in denying the obvious.

"Such words gladden me to no end. Still, I must humbly ask you to keep a clear judgement at all times, not to oversee the truth that lies beyond the eye" the Maharajah told cryptically, leaving Peter slightly confused at the meaning of his words.

"I will take good care of her, Majesty, you have my word" said Peter resolutely, mistaking the Raj's words for fatherly concern.

"I don't doubt you will, My King" the Maharajah replied, patting Peter's shoulder warmly.

Caspian and Edmund had insisted in escorting the Maharabian company to the border of the city. It was a silent ride, punctuated by the meaningful looks exchanged between the two Kings as they tried to make sense of the tense moment they had just witnessed.

 _Radhanath hesitated before getting into his carriage, whispering something to his wife before turning to look at them with a warm apologetic smile._

" _Forgive this over-caring father, Your Majesties, there is one last thing I would like to say to my daughter" he spoke, motioning for Nabeela to get closer. Tactfully, the rest of them engaged in a light whispered conversation so as to give father and daughter a moment of privacy. However, the Raj's speech, spoken in loud and clear Maharab, echoed in the courtyard and could be hardly missed, despite their best efforts. It had been an ingenious move, for the foreign language kept his words a mystery for those who did not speak it, yet the force in his tone could be universally understood. Nabeela had not expected this, Caspian noticed; she had allowed surprise to break her mask for a split moment before she covered her annoyance with a false smile and a honeyed reply. Cleverly deceiving._

" _Is everything alright?" Peter asked Nabeela, taking her hand in his._

" _Absolutely. My father only wished to emphasise that I should not abuse of your generosity. He is right, of course, so please, let me know if I my presence ever becomes an inconvenience" Nabeela told sweetly._

" _I hardly think such thing is possible; if anything your presence here is most convenient, in particular to me" Peter replied with a charming smile, causing Nabeela to giggle. Catching Caspian's eye, Edmund made a gagging motion and he hurried to mount his horse, riding ahead to join the Maharabian cavalry. Caspian stifled a laugh and mirrored his friend's actions, not wishing to witness any more of Peter's cloying prattle._

Upon their return and still quite confused, the Kings agreed to a game of cards and invited Gemini to join them. Caspian looked at the cards in his hand, waiting for his turn to play. They under the shade of a tall tree, cards thrown on the grass as they played. Scorpio, Rainidan and Zephyr had accepted the soldiers' invitation to a friendly sparring session.

"It is not like you to decline a sparring opportunity, my friend" Caspian noted, rearranging his cards.

"Lets just say I am feeling a bit lazy" Gemini replied with a smirk. Caspian threw a curious glance at the Archen and caught what seemed to be a conspiratorial glint in his eyes. Caspian then shot a look at Ed, but his best friend seemed to be having thoughts in his head other than the current game, his score resenting his lack of attention.

"Edmund" Caspian worded as he placed his card on the table, Gemini wincing as Caspian had just scored.

"Am I wrong to assume that you didn't suggest this game just for the sake of entertainment?" he asked, piercing the King of Old with a knowing look, which the King parried with an annoyed look of his own.

"Do you ever take a break of guessing people's intentions?" Ed replied.

"Not when said intentions are poorly covered; furthermore, I'd say you did it on purpose" Caspian answered cleverly, the look on his friend's eyes confirming his theory.

"For the record, I do enjoy a good card game" Edmund commented, putting his cards down.

"I think it would be fair to guess that King Edmund-" Gemini intervened before he was interrupted by the King in question.

 _"Edmund_ " said the King tiredly.

"Ah, yes, yes" Gemini bit his tongue. "As I was saying, I think _Edmund_ is curious about the Raj's rather unconventional farewell to his daughter" the Archen Prince guessed, earning a nod from Edmund. The glint of excitement in his eyes did not escape Caspian's notice; his friend liked gossip, deny it as he might.

"And, if my memory does not betray me, you happen to speak fluent Maharab, don't you, Gemini?" Caspian teased.

"You exaggerate my skills, Caspian, 'fluent' is not quite the term I'd use" Gemini replied.

"The only terms I'd like you to use are the ones to tell us what the hell that was all about" Edmund told, impatiently.

"Very well. He first told her to write frequently, knowing that her mother would grow restless without news from her. He told her he was going to miss his flower very much" Gemini explained, trying to recall the conversation.

"I understood the words 'warning' and 'punishment' at some point" Caspian commented, making a mental note to ask the Professor for his book on Maharab vocabulary.

"Yes, his exact words were: 'I leave you, Nabeela, but know that distance won't prevent me from learning about your misbehaviour. Do not try anything perverse, I may not be able to see, but the Gods' eyes will. Punishment always comes for those with ill intentions. Heed my words as a warning'" the Prince translated. Each of the three men frowned as the meaning of the words downed on them, silence thick and tense.

"And this is her own father talking" Edmund spoke gravely, shaking his head in mild astonishment.

"She was caught by surprise, it was evident in her face, but I fear that this incident will cause her to be more alert; it will be a while before she lowers her guard and makes a mistake" Gemini appraised.

"Aggravated as we may be, the best option we have is to keep an eye open for any slips she could have" Edmund said wisely, picking up the deck of cards and dealing them, starting a new game.

"I trust that soon enough she will get too confident and slip" Caspian noted, arranging the cards in his hand.

"Until then, it cannot hurt for us to make matters as slippery as possible for her, nay?" Gemini commented, surprising the other two men with the roguish flicker vibrating in his voice.

Caspian smiled, taking another bite of the steak in his plate. Dinner in the castle had never been as warm and merry before the Pevensies' arrival. What in the past had been moments of tension and heavy silences was now full of small harmless bantering, jokes, funny comments and the constant buzz of voices, a real family meal. Scorpio had just told them one of his many anecdotes, which had Edmund succumbing to a heavy attack of coughing after choking on his peas following a particularly funny bit. It was usually around this time that Tairin either chastised or embarrassed the blond by adding a small yet hilarious detail, but instead, Caspian found his sister's laugh and remarks missing throughout the meal.

A feather-light touch to his hand tore his attention off his sister and he turned to look at Susan, lips curling into a small contented smile. Discretely, she pointed at Tairin, her brows knitting in a silent question. He shrugged and shook his head discretely, equally curious about his sister's uncharacteristic silence. Then a loud giggle echoed in the room causing Tairin to clench her jaw, providing them both with the answer they sought. Nabeela held a napkin to her face, throwing a pointed sideways look at Peter. The King pretended to eat impassively, a smirk slowly fighting his way into his lips. The soft clink of cutlery on a plate followed suit and Tairin excused herself, leaving the room without another word. At his side, Caspian felt Susan move in her chair with the intention of following her friend. Placing his hand on top of hers, he once again shook his head, throwing a glance at Zephyr. The Archen Duke smiled apologetically and excused himself, following Tairin out of the room. Lucy leaned over the table to exchange a puzzled look with her sister. Edmund cleared his throat and threw a meaningful glance at Caspian.

"Only you would turn something as innocent as peas into a deathly weapon, Scorpio; I shall forever be wary of them" the Just King commented, cleverly shifting the attention and somewhat dissipating the uncomfortable mood in the room. Thankfully, the perfectly-timed entrance of a servant bringing the dessert tray provided a nice distraction.

Lucy welcomed pudding rather enthusiastically, clapping her hands excitedly as the different sweets and pastries were loaded onto the table.

"Calm down Lu, you'll have a tummy ache if you eat too much" Peter told her as she started filling her plate with her favourite delicacies.

"I'm not the one with the chocolate restriction" the little Queen answered with witty sharpness, reaching for a raspberry pastry. Susan tapped her arm lightly, pointing to her already very full plate with a cautionary gaze.

"You will never let that go, will you, Lu?" Edmund replied tiredly. Lucy grinned and shook her head.

"Now I'm curious" Caspian piped in.

"Of course you would" Edmund said flatly, rolling his eyes. "Lucy is convinced I cannot control myself after I've eaten too much chocolate, which is absurd" he explained, proving his point by taking a large bite of his slice of chocolate cake.

"Oh and you _clearly_ were in control last week when you had the genius idea of climbing on your wardrobe, coincidentally after you wolfed that _entire_ double chocolate cake" Lucy retorted, blue eyes glinting expectantly at the Just King for a reply.

"First of all, I was not climbing, I was looking for something I had stored on top of my wardrobe and landed badly, and it was _before_ I ate the cake, which was only two slices!" Ed told, growing rather bothered at the accusation.

"Two slices if you cut the cake in half, brother" Caspian added, innocently munching on a strawberry pie.

"Not helping, Caspian" Edmund told pointedly. Zephyr then joined them again, apologising for being gone for so long.

"Oh, how is Tairin, what happened?" Lucy asked in concern, involuntarily putting Zeph in a tight spot.

"Oh, nothing serious. It would seem she had an upset stomach since the early afternoon and it seems to have gotten worse. She asked me to express her deepest apologies for her sudden departure" Zeph answered skilfully, sending a glance to Caspian that brought the King no relieve at all.

"Well, I am sure Tai won't mind me eating her dessert, then" Scorpio told, causing the whole table to laugh at his antics.

"King Caspian, I haven't had the opportunity to see your horse yet, and I've been told it's a beautiful animal. Would it be possible for me to see it after dinner?" Nabeela asked, surprising Caspian with her request.

"I haven't checked Destrier's daily routine, but I'm quite sure he has not yet retired for the night" he replied with a joking spark, prompting many chuckles across the table. "But in all seriousness, Your Highness, feel free to visit the stables whenever you wish, there are many other horses I'm sure you'd like. Ask any of the servants to take you, they will be glad to help" Caspian added with a smile.

"Oh, no need, I will take her myself" Peter offered, Caspian practically feeling Edmund's eye-roll at this.

They all left the dining room shortly after, Peter smiling as he chivalrously held the door open to the foreign Princess.

"Zephyr, may I have a word?" Caspian called as they walked towards the common room. The Archen Duke nodded politely.

"The whole story about Tairin having an upset stomach was not true, was it?" Caspian asked, closing the door of the common room behind him. The Archen Duke looked abashed.

"Forgive me, sire, it was not. It was an excuse I made up. In truth-" he replied.

"You could not find Tairin" Caspian interrupted him, taking a deep breath. "Don't be hard on yourself, my friend, you are not to blame" he hurried to add, noticing Zephyr's guilty expression.

"Caspian is right; you know fully well that your fiancée has a temper to her and she prefers to be alone when upset. You could have been utterly acquainted with the castle, if she didn't want to be found, you would not have found her" Gemini explained, Caspian endorsing his statement with a nod.

"If she wants to be alone, then we should respect her wish" Susan intervened, understanding her friend's need for solitude despite being a bit worried.

Tairin took a deep breath and closed the door behind her. The Professor's calm patience and ever-soothing cup of tea had always been a great source of comfort. She had missed the her kind tutor's humour and wit, and his kind wisdom. She had spent the past few hours blaring out her irritation at Nabeela and at Peter's short-sighted trust in the horrid woman. Once she had cleared her chest of all injury, Doctor Cornelius had offered her his kind advice and opinion on the matter. She felt much lighter; the old Dwarf had reassured her that her feelings and thoughts were valid, but suggested that these were her opinion and that she should avoid imposing it on other people. It was a fair point, but it did not mean it was an easy task to accomplish. Still mulling over this piece of advice, she let her feet take her to the library. The constant crepitation of the torches and the sound of pages turning in the otherwise silent room were the sole company she craved at that moment.

Once inside, she took off her shoes and took a quiet, relaxed stroll along the lines of bookcases, allowing her hand to wander along the spines of the books. Every now and then she would stop and take a volume out of its resting place, leaf through a few of its pages and put it back. Or, if something had caught her interest, she carried it with her. She had gathered three rather large tomes under her arm when she finally felt herself at peace again, her heart finally beating softly and rhythmically; it was time to go back before the others got too worried.

She opened the door to the common room and took a shy peek inside, meeting the curious glances of her friends. She smiled at the expectant gazes and felt a twinge of guilt for making all of them worry, especially Zephyr, whom she could see had been restless. Susan smiled warmly at her and shifted in the sofa so she could sit next to her, her silent gesture warm and understanding. Shyly, Lucy sat at her side and squeezed her hand.

"You were upset because of Nabeela, right?" she asked in a little voice. Tairin was surprised at her insightfulness and smiled.

"Remember what we discussed about personal boundaries and sensitive subjects, Lu" Susan admonished softly and Lucy sent Tairin an apologetic look.

"It's alright, Susan" Tairin assured the Queen. "Yes, Lu, I was upset because of her" she added.

"Welcome to the club, you're not the only" Edmund commented, not lifting his eyes from his book.

"Just avoid her during the day and ignore her when you absolutely must be in her company; every time she speaks I go to my happy place" Scorpio suggested, smiling brightly.

"I dare not imagine what your happy place looks like" Gemini murmured loudly, laughter bursting in the room.

The cosy buzz of conversation was interrupted by the door opening to reveal Peter, surprisingly alone.

"Enjoyed your time at the stables?" Caspian asked, putting a pawn away, having just made a successful move closer to Myrina's side of the board.

"The lack of straw on his clothes would suggest otherwise" Ed piped in, an impish lop-sided grin on his face. Peter shot him a glare.

"Actually no, the visit to the stables was an excuse, really. Nabeela burst into tears as soon as we got there; she felt awful at supper" Peter replied, not making any effort to conceal the irritation in his voice. "And what did you mean by 'I haven't checked Destrier's daily routine'?" spoke the King again, mocking Caspian's voice. Caspian rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Peter, it was a joke" he said, looking tiredly at the eldest Pevensie, who only pursed his lips and looked away.

"A _joke_ , you know? Something someone says when they want to be funny? Not that the concept is known to you, of course" Ed noted flatly, eyes still trained on his book. Peter replied with a sarcastic grimace.

"She spent at least an hour sobbing and would not calm down; I spent all this time trying to get her to stop crying. Do you realise just how uncomfortable it was for Nabeela to look at your sour expression the whole time? And if that wasn't enough, you _had_ to make a dramatic – and rude – exit" he snapped, glaring at Tairin. The room fell very silent.

"Very well, Your Majesty, I shall apologise to the Princess for not emptying the contents of my stomach right there at the dining table; it was a misjudgement of my part to spare her from the sight of partially digested food" Tairin answered acidly, tapping a finger against the soft side of the sofa.

"Only a fool wouldn't have noticed the tension during dinner and your silence was less than polite; Nabeela was constrained" Peter insisted, his voice raising several octaves.

"Of course she was" Edmund whispered acerbically. Myr nudged him discretely for his comment.

"It is no secret that you and Nabeela don't get along, and you're only picking on her to vex me indirectly" Peter added matter-of-factly, crossing his arms over his chest. Edmund covered his face with his palm and shook his head.

"Here we go" he whispered, causing Myr to look at him curiously.

"Really, don't think so high of yourself, I have better things to do than look for ways to nag you" Tairin replied with a derisive laugh. "It is quite rich coming from the guy who showed so little disregard to the other people living in this castle; mind you, it would have been polite to discuss with others before inviting people over" Tairin retorted, challenging Peter's glare with one of her own.

Caspian sighed heavily, hand reaching up to rub the bridge of his nose.

"This fight has started for good now" he murmured, Susan caressing his hand in loving comfort. "Children, please stop fighting" he said out loud, hoping to put some humour into the situation and get it sorted out before it took bigger proportions.

"Shut up Caspian" Tairin snapped, not even bothering to look at her brother.

"Ugh, right in the brotherly love" Edmund joked, earning a kick from Caspian.

"Your Highness, please, Tairin has already explained why she left so hastily, these accusations are unnecessary" Zephyr interjected with flawless finesse, respect guiding his choice of words. Peter looked at him for a moment in silence, almost as if he had forgotten about him, before looking back at Tairin sceptically.

"You didn't consult any of us about _him_ staying" he spoke, pointing at Zephyr with a loose movement of the head.

"I am going to marry him!" Tairin exclaimed incredulously.

"Who is to say I may not marry Nabeela as well?" Peter countered poorly, inducing an unladylike snort on Tairin.

"Oh please, have some sense of dignity or at least some self-respect. I don't suppose you can find yourself a dainty queen, but this is just preposterous" the Princess replied stingingly, her wits being a fearful ally to her irritation.

"Excuse me? What exactly makes you think I can't find a suitable wife?" said Peter, outrage making its way to his already loud tone.

"Um, your poor choice of love interests, perhaps?" Tairin stated mordantly.

"And you think yours is any better?"

"Obviously yes"

"Ha, you actually sound confident.."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot how useless it is to try and put reason in that hole you have atop your shoulders" Tairin spat letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Reason? This is you looking for an _excuse_ for Nabeela not to stay... or to argue with me" the King quipped, lifting one of his wheat-coloured eyebrows.

"Do you ever listen to yourself? Now it turns out _I_ need excuses to talk to you? Delusional, that is what you are, utterly delusional" Tairin told him, shaking her head at the absurdity of his words.

"You very well might" answered Peter smugly.

"Conceitedness is deathly"

"So is arrogance"

"By the Tail, this is like talking to a rock!" Tairin cried out, massaging her temple.

"I wish it was the case, rocks don't answer back"

"Oh look, a failed attempt to be cunning"

"Insufferable woman!"

"Retarded baboon!"

Edmund, who until then had been doing his best to contain his laughter, snorted at that last comment, not able to hold on any longer.

"Edmund!" came Susan's murmured scolding.

"Have you finished quarrelling?" Caspian's grave voice took over the whispering, Princess and King finally looking at him.

"Tairin, Nabeela is Peter's guest and as such she can stay as long as she wishes to, for this castle is home to all of us. However, it is also true for this same reason, Peter, that her presence should not be imposed on the rest of the castle's inhabitants" the Faithful King spoke; he hoped that by favouring a neutral position he would not indispose himself with either of them. Peter, regardless of his frown, appeared to accept Caspian's words. The High King then nodded courtly and bid them goodnight, leaving the room without another word. Tairin's glare followed him out of the room and she sat on an armchair, picking up one of her books and roughly flipping through the pages.

"Tairin..." Caspian called hesitantly, not quite wanting to get into a row with his sister.

"I don't blame you, Caspian, you were being diplomatic, and I understand" she murmured coldly after a moment of silence.

"I hate to admit it but that woman is clever. She has successfully used the situation to turn Peter against us and we fed her the right elements for her little theatricals" Ed spoke behind the book in his hands, having returned to his reading.

"She is having the time of her life by manipulating him, that's her all-time favourite pastime; she only needed more time to set her game just right" Tairin sighed, giving up on the book and tossing it aside.

"Even if she didn't stay, I think Peter would have gone to Maharayab with her, walked there if he had to" Edmund noted with a snort. "I only hope she _does_ leave someday" he added darkly. The room fell into a crisp silence again, as all thoughts wandered around the same question: what were Nabeela's intentions?

Peter stretched, sighing at the pleasant cracks on his back; he had been sitting for too long. He had just finished reading some intricately boring petitions, and with a satisfied smile, he called it a day. The view from his window was very inviting, the warm breeze simply inviting him out; summer was definitely close. Not needing much persuasion, he got up from his chair and decided to go on a walk to stretch his legs and perhaps eat an apple or two under a tree. Nabeela, he knew, was meeting the captain of a Maharabian ship – a friend of her father – and would not be back before lunch. This gave him time to think where he would be taking her that afternoon, walking aimlessly as he did. Reaching the orchards, a giggle caught his attention, muscles tensing in alert, his hand subconsciously falling on the hilt of his sword.

"Caspian, stop tickling me!"

There, badly hidden behind a tree were Susan and Caspian, Susan's back pressed against the trunk while Caspian held her waist, an impish smile playing on his lips. Peter froze. He could try turning on his heel and step away silently, but something held him rooted to the spot. Caspian had lowered his head and after whispering something into Susan's ear, pressed a kiss on her lips. Peter looked away, utterly uncomfortable with the scene playing before him, for the kiss had evolved into a passionate one. Despite his unease at the situation, Peter felt his temper rising at how close the cheeky Telmarine was to his sister, and he could almost taste the mouthful he was ready to give him. However, a stronger feeling kept him from lecturing Caspian on how to keep his hands to himself. As Peter pondered on these thoughts, Caspian had broken the kiss and looked up, surprise shining on his dark gaze for a second.

"Peter" he addressed, Susan leaning slightly over to look at him.

"Peter what are you-" she asked, but was cut off by her brother.

"Didn't see where I was going, sorry Su, Caspian" Peter mumbled a bit in a daze, turning around abruptly and marching away in long strides. Caspian and Susan stared nonplussed at his rapidly retreating back. Susan grabbed Caspian's arm as he tried to go after the blonde King, shaking her head lightly.

"Give him some time. Talking to him right now could easily turn into a fight, and both of you have only just recovered from the fight with Tarik" she reasoned, looking deep into his eyes, successfully stopping him. His restlessness on the subject must have shown in his eyes, for she then added.

"I too want this talk to happen sooner rather than later, but I know it's better for Peter to organise his thoughts so he can think straight".

Peter stumbled into a small courtyard, half registering the fact as many thoughts crossed his mind. The sneaky Telmarine _had_ to charm his sister, didn't he? And he didn't just charm her, he downright _wooed_ her! Of all the women in Narnia, it had to be _his_ sister! He felt a pebble brush against his boot and without a second thought, he kicked it, causing it to collide against the nearby wall with a clatter.

Susan was his little sister, the dark-haired little darling who would cover him in plasters and cotton balls when she played nurse; the little baby he held in his arms when she tripped and fell; the gentle hand that would squeeze his shoulder to reassure him he had made the right decision. He took a deep breath. He knew he was being an overprotective maniac – as Ed had so kindly put it once – but it was his role as an older brother: to make sure that his siblings were never hurt.

He felt a twinge in his chest. Caspian was a good man. Try as he might, he would not be able to find a significant flaw to him, and he definitely would take good care of Susan, protect her and make her happy. Yes, Caspian was certainly worthy of his sister; he was definitely better than Rabadash, no doubt of that. Tarik, on the other hand, was his worthy descendant...

Light crunching sounds reached him and he shot a quick look over his shoulder. Caspian stood somewhat awkwardly a few feet away, as if analysing whether his timing was good or not.

"I... I just came to see if you were alright, you left in such a hurry..." he spoke after moment. This was a first. Peter had never seen his fellow King, known for his graceful eloquence, measure his words and speak so vaguely; boy, he had traumatised the poor bloke.

"I take it you want to talk to me about the scene I inadvertently interrupted?" Peter spoke casually. Caspian, in his agitated state, failed to catch the nip of humour in Peter's voice and immediately replied.

"Yes, and it has been a while since I want to talk to you about this matter. It is true that you found us closer than what is decorous, but-" Caspian's excuse – which Peter suspected Caspian had been rehearsing as he marched to find him – was bluntly cut off by Peter's laughter. The Magnificent King's loud cackles echoed in the small courtyard and Caspian's utterly dumbfounded expression only appeared to add to the King's fit of laughter.

"Sorry, sorry" Peter said, battling a new fit of chuckles. "I think everyone has noticed the romance going on between you two by now, Caspian; the enamoured looks you throw Susan are pretty hard to miss" Peter told once his laughter had subsided, replaced now by some deeper breaths.

"And you are not mad?" Caspian asked slowly, as if fearing Peter would explode and splatter any second now.

"Should I?" Peter asked, unable to stop himself from teasing the man a bit. He could almost hear the gears in Caspian's brain whirring to make sense of his words.

"Relax Caspian, I'm messing with you" Peter said with a grin. "And to answer your question, no, I am not angry, but I have to admit it was a bit of a shock, though" he added seriously, sighing as he stared at the stone floor. Caspian's features became serious and tense all of a sudden.

"Oh, wait, no, no, it's nothing like that. It is hard for me to think of Susan as anything but my little sister, you see, and seeing her as a young woman in love, makes me realise that she is not little any more. It has nothing to do with you" Peter spoke, a hand running distractedly through his hair. Upon hearing this, Caspian visibly relaxed.

"About earlier, it was sudden. Even if I know you are together now, I was just taken a bit by surprise, more by the fact that I didn't expect to find you there than finding you at all" the blond King explained, chuckling awkwardly.

"Peter, I know what you're thinking and-" Caspian hurried to say, once more interrupted by Peter's calm tone.

"No, you don't. I know you were not hiding, what would you be hiding from and why?" he said, the wisdom and the twinkle in his eyes telling the Magnificent King of Old was not lost to his younger self. "You are a couple in love, and it's only right that you spend time together. However, it seems this castle is not as big when it comes to strolling places" Peter added with a chortle, Caspian's lips curling into a soft smile as well. There was a short pause in which neither of the two men spoke.

"I know you're a good man, Caspian, and Susan couldn't be in better care" Peter spoke, stunning Caspian with the genuine recognition in his tone. Still, the tinge of sadness did not escape Caspian's notice, who debated whether or not to comment on it.

"Not only have you charmed Susan, but my other siblings as well; it is a hard blow for an older brother" the blond King exhaled, gaze dropping to his entwined hands.

This was the first time he had had such an open conversation with Peter, and he felt sympathetic; of all the thoughts and theories he had about Peter's less than elated reaction about his and Susan's relationship, him feeling replaced was, if anything, unexpected.

"Peter, I will never be able to displace you, nor it is my wish. You will always be Susan, Edmund and Lucy's older brother, always" Caspian hurried to say. Peter smiled and his shoulders trembled with a light chuckle.

"I never thought you were _stealing_ my family from me, Caspian" the young King reassured with a smile. "I know you are not taking my place or anything of the kind, but for so long it was only me to protect them, it was me they ran to for advice or consolation. I've never shared my siblings, so all this is new to me" he added sheepishly.

"I didn't know you felt that way and I am sorry for it. You are a wonderful family and it is inevitable to be drawn to it. Being part of a family was not something I was used to and now I have one, or at least that is what you all are to me" Caspian confessed.

"Yeah, you're like the cool cousin everyone loves" Peter commented, both men laughing at this.

The echo of their laugher died an instant later and was replaced by the gentle blowing of the wind, carrying a few dry leaves across the stone floor with a rustle.

"About Susan and I..." Caspian told, resolute look on his handsome face. "I would like your approval as your sister's suitor" he continued soberly, straightening into a more formal stance.

"I don't think you should be asking me; I know better than to forbid Susan from anything, hence you don't need my approval" Peter breathed, something in his eyes telling he would prefer to remain far from a cross Susan, and consequently, from her bow.

"It matters to me; this is a personal request" Caspian replied strongly, drawing a look of mild surprise from Peter which soon dissolved into appreciation.

"You are indeed a very noble man, Caspian, Susan made a fine choice. You have my most sincere support and I am glad for you both" Peter spoke solemnly, extending his hand to shake Caspian's. Caspian smiled broadly as he grasped Peter's hand in a firm grip, relief touching his features, blending with the official feeling of the moment.

The handshake was brief but meaningful. Caspian could not quite believe his luck yet; he had pictured the worst scenario of this conversation in his head, to the point of almost feeling the cold blade of Rhindon pressed against his neck. He was still tempted to ask Peter if he had been serious about his blessing to make sure his ears were not deceiving him, or worse, that this was not just some prank Peter had pulled on him. Just then, he noticed Peter's expression had changed into a wolfish one, a sly smirk playing on his lips.

And the Telmarine feared the worst.

"You do realise I have to honour the tradition of older-brotherhood by threatening you with a horrible and painful death shall you do as much as pinch my beloved sister? And I must add that I will hunt you down and rip you apart with my own hands if she ever sheds a single tear because of you" Peter spoke in cold amusement, the glint in his blue eyes sparkling evilly. Caspian had paled several shades but managed to keep his stoic stance.

"And I shall surrender myself to your wrath without resistance, you know that well. I also trust you to know that I wouldn't ever lay a finger on a woman, let alone on Susan. I will never hurt her, I give you my word on it" Caspian replied augustly and Peter nodded, a look of full recognition in his face; his answer had clearly satisfied him.

"I will hold you onto that vow" he said solemnly. "Just tell me one more thing" he added seriously, a hard look taking over the joking spark in his ocean gaze. Caspian felt like facing the King of Old once more, just as the books depicted him. The Telmarine King took a deep breath, holding it for an instant before exhaling slowly, ready for Peter's enquiry. If he had to tell Peter everything he felt for Susan, then he would try his best to put it into words.

"Is Susan pregnant?"

No, he was not as ready as he thought.

Caspian looked at Peter with wide eyes, a violent blush noticeable even despite his tan. For a long moment the Faithful King stood there, gaping at Peter, doing an interesting imitation of a goldfish. And then he choked. Peter broke into loud guffaws, eyes filling with tears as he patted the Telmarine's back, who sent him a deathly glare as he coughed.

" _What_?" he croaked an instant later, dismissing another fit of coughs by clearing his throat loudly. "Of course _not_! I wouldn't- I would never- no!" Caspian vehemently denied, his flush a powerful scarlet now. Peter, shaking with remnants of laughter, shrugged, positively delighted.

"I had to ask"

Caspian's reply consisted of a dark glare.

"Guess all is left for me to say is welcome to the family, again" Peter said when Caspian had finally recovered his breath, and both Kings shook hands once more, Peter pulling Caspian into a one armed hug accompanied with a couple of strong pats in the back.

"There you are!" a rather exasperated voice said, and both Kings turned towards its source. Susan was standing under the mossy stone arch, slightly out of breath.

"I've been looking for you everywhere. Thought you were fighting, duelling even" she explained, catching the Kings' inquisitive looks.

"Honestly, why do you girls always think the worst? Tairin, too, thought I had dared Zeph to a duel or tortured him somehow" Caspian replied indignantly. Susan raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"Call it experience" she told, her clear orbs travelling to Peter, who was thoroughly brushing invisible dust from his sleeve.

"We were only talking, Su. Caspian here came to tell me about his intentions of courting you, to which I told him that you two being in love is no news to anyone gifted with eyesight. You have found yourself a fine match" Peter told, finishing his explanation with a smile. Susan narrowed her eyes, giving him a suspicious look.

"And you tell me about it in this calm and collected way; are you running a fever?" she spoke.

"Can't a brother be happy for his sister without being questioned?" Peter ruffled up dramatically, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No"

Peter exhaled loudly. "I can see you are happy with Caspian, and if you are happy, I am happy" he said seriously, reaching over to place both his hands on Susan's shoulders. Susan blinked several times, not so much shocked, but definitely astounded.

"Really?" she said giving Peter a side-look, tapping his forehead lightly with her hand. "Yes, really. Why would I lie to you?" Peter replied.

"You lie to me frequently"

"What? That is not true!"

"You lied to me about _not_ jousting that time"

" _Not_ the point right now"

Peter took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair, messing the golden strands.

"Su, I _am_ very happy for you both" he told her firmly, looking deeply into her eyes. "Plus, better him than any of those smarmy wind-heads who tread in every day wanting to marry you" he added, the corners of his mouth curling impishly as he pointed lazily at Caspian.

"Thank you for having me so high in your esteem, Peter. Really" Caspian groaned playfully, earning a cheeky wink from Peter. Susan seemed convinced now, but continued to eye Peter oddly. Still smiling, the High King wrapped his arms around his sister and placed a brotherly kiss on her forehead, pressing his cheek to her raven hair.

"I would love a niece or nephew to spoil, but not too soon, alright?" he murmured close to her ear. The effect was immediate. Susan flushed deeply, eyes opened wide for a moment before sending him a very pointed and dark glare. Caspian looked puzzled, but before he could ask anything, Peter had started walking away, turning halfway to grin at them.

"So yes, lovebirds, remember it's too early for offspring just yet!"

Peter smirked as he rounded the corner of the stone archway back into the orchards. Caspian had choked again.

 **AN: This last scene was one of my favourite to write! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Ed's very philosophical conversation with Myr was also interesting to write, so I am looking forward to reading your comments!**

 **Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Art of Diplomacy

**Hello! This chapter is shorter than the previous ones; it is all part of an experiment to see how shorter chapters work for me, and ideally, it should also mean more frequent uploads, but we'll see.**

 **I haven't done a disclaimer in ages so here it is: I don't own anything except the OC's and plot.**

 **Enjoy and review!**

 **Chapter 13: The Art of Diplomacy**

Susan exhaled slowly and let go of the arrow, smiling at the pleasant and familiar feeling of the fletching tickling her cheek as the arrow cut across the air and hit a perfect bull's-eye.

"Oh, I have missed you, old friend" she said as she rubbed her bow affectionately. It had been quite some time since she last held it, her time consumed by the preparations for the ball and before that, by paperwork and duties. She had missed the relaxing silence of this corner of the gardens which she had chosen as her training grounds. She had missed the careful precision of archery, but also its simplicity; she just had to draw the arrow and shoot, no diplomacy, no strategy, just timing and breathing. Her next arrow hit the target once more, a hair's breadth from the first one. Grabbing yet another arrow, she noticed what looked like a pine cone dangling from a tree some distance away, a pine cone someone had painted like a target. She chuckled, knowing this was Caspian's doing. Ever since that time at Aslan's How, Caspian would sneak in painted pine cones whenever he knew she would be practising her archery, as a reminder of that little moment they shared. She took a deep breath and readied her bow.

"Very good morning to you, Queen Susan"

Susan was startled by the sudden noise and missed her target by far. She turned around, ready to give whoever had interrupted her a piece of her mind.

"I am sorry, Your Majesty, I did not mean to disturb you" the man apologised with a curtsy. Susan blinked, slightly put off her admonishment as she did not know the man before her.

"Well, you have, and I believe these are private training grounds, sir" she told sternly.

"I assure you, it was not my intention. I am here for a hearing with the Kings and I must got lost. And then I saw you and I couldn't help but to observe" he explained.

Susan took a good look at the man, her annoyance at him still etched in her frown. He was clad in fine cloths under his cloak, his eloquence and bearing indicating a privileged upbringing.

"I don't believe we have been introduced, allow me. My name is Navir, I am the Earl of Dalir and your most humble servant" the man told, curtsying elegantly, although a bit flamboyantly. Susan replied with a nod.

"Well, I hope you enjoy you visit, Lord Navir" Susan said with a small smile. "However, I suggest you hurry if you want to make it to your audience on time" she added, calling for a guard passing nearby and instructing him to accompany the Earl to the Audience Hall.

"I hope I have the honour of speaking to you again before I leave, Your Highness" the Earl said before the guard signalled him to follow him. The two men stopped briefly to bow at Tairin, who had just reached the garden from the armoury, a crossbow strapped to her back.

"Who was that?" Tairin asked, pointing behind her.

"The very foolish Earl of Dalir" Susan replied.

"Oh?"

"He startled me just as I shot an arrow" Susan explained.

"I see, foolish and suicidal, I'd say. Let me guess, he conveniently got lost and ended up here?" Tairin told with a smirk. Susan nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Right, so not only is he foolish but also has no sense of direction for someone who has crossed the country to get here" the Princess noted with a laugh.

"Even more curious, he said he had a hearing with the boys" Susan commented.

"But today's audiences are exclusive to commoners" Tairin pointed out.

"Exactly" Susan agreed.

* * *

Caspian stretched his back as the grand elm doors closed with a heavy thud. To his left, Peter was rubbing his eyes, trying to shake off the drowsiness that had taken over him. He could not blame him; the last petitioner had droned about a most boring matter for a whole hour. To his right, Ed was banging his head lightly against the back of his throne, muttering something along the lines of "Grass length... I wouldn't be interested in grass even if it started spurting off his-" and "Bloody audiences".

"Oi, pretty boy, there is a dandy noble wanting to have a word" Trumpkin's surly voice carried to them, his head peeking from a small door on the side of the room.

"Tell him we are dead' Caspian said flatly, covering his eyes with his hand.

Trumpkin only grunted and left, grumbling about not being a stupid housekeeper and uttering a few small threats involving boots and a royal behind.

Morosely, the three Kings resumed their previous regal positions just as the heavy doors opened again. A thin, young man strode inside, the confidence in his step and posture bordering on arrogance. Edmund raised his eyebrows in mild amusement. The man seemed to have quite a high opinion of himself.

"Your Majesties" he greeted with a low bow, slightly pretentious yet kept within the boundaries of formality. "I am grateful for the honour of a private word" he added, looking at them with a satisfied smile. The Kings inclined their heads in acknowledgement.

"Well, we had no choice" Caspian heard Peter mutter under his breath.

"My Kings, Navir, the Earl of Dalir, a Narnian town very close to the border with Calormen" Caspian introduced courtly. "Is it business what brings you eastward?" the King then asked. From the diplomatic tone in his voice, the Kings gathered that Caspian was not particularly fond of the man.

"Not this time, sire, I come for a personal matter" the Count answered politely. Upon looking at the three Kings for an instant, the man cleared his throat and spoke again.

"I do not wish to waste your precious time, so I will be straightforward: I have come to petition for the hand of Queen Susan the Gentle in marriage"

There was a long pause during which the Kings looked at the Earl as if he had sprouted another head. Edmund had more of an amused glint in his eyes as one of his eyebrows shot up inquisitively. Caspian's relationship with Susan, although not yet formalised, was very much in the open by now; how far south could the man live not to have heard the gossip about the royal couple? Maybe he was just thick.

Peter and Caspian, however, glared darkly at the man, making hardly any effort at hiding it. Peter, as expected, was positively glowering, scanning the man with a look that suggested he had more than one objection to what he saw. Caspian was plainly simmering under his mask of serenity, yet the dangerous throb in his jaw muscle did not pass unnoticed by Ed. The Just King's chestnut orbs glided over to Navir, who was still standing bravely, maybe a bit too rigidly, but definitely a few shades paler.

Silence fell weightily around the room for a long while, none of the four men saying a word. Peter finally cleared his throat, and, still looking rather ferocious, spoke.

"You wish to marry my sister, you say?" he asked, his grave voice startling the man, who jumped lightly. Ed knew what his brother was doing; he was giving the man a chance to pretend all to be a misunderstanding and leave.

"I do, My King, it is my deepest wish" the man answered politely. Caspian's eyebrows shot up.

"Have you met Queen Susan before?" he asked coldly.

"I have, yes, when Your Majesty was crowned King of us all, and I was blessed with the opportunity of an introduction when I arrived to the castle earlier this morning" the Count answered truthfully.

Edmund risked a look at his brothers, having to contain a bubbly snort immediately. Peter seemed determined to set the man in flames just by looking at him, while Caspian's eyebrows were twitching unhealthily. Ah, this would be fun to watch.

"If I understood correctly, Queen Susan is not aware of your intentions towards her?" Peter asked severely, piercing the man with his glare. Edmund's lips curled into an imperceptible smirk. If there was someone who loved taunting – say, torturing – suitors more than he did, that person was Peter.

"I thought right to come to you first, Your Majesties, for Her Highness is more likely to warm up to my proposal if she knew I have your permission and blessing" came the Earl's reply, a hint of pride wavering in his voice. Apparently, he thought his argument to be quite convincing. Edmund's expression hardened. Wrong, _wrong_ answer.

"Despite having barely crossed a few words with Her Majesty, you claim that you love her, because if you desire to marry her, you must love her, right?" Caspian asked. It was evident that he was making an effort to keep his voice down. If anything, the Earl looked surprised.

"I loved her the moment I laid eyes on her, sire" the man replied after staring at them stupidly for a split second, as if not understanding why he was being questioned on this implicit subject. There, he had outdone himself.

Instinctively, and to Edmund's surprise, both he and Peter pushed Caspian back into his seat, yet Ed had the sneaky sensation Peter had done it so he could pounce on Navir first.

"It seems to me, brothers," Edmund spoke, his cool, logical tone stopping both Caspian and Peter from further movement. "That Lord Navir has been, as many others before him, enchanted merely by Queen Susan's fair beauty" he stated calmly, eyes resting on the Earl once more. Had the nobleman known the young King any better, he would not have felt relieved by the impassiveness of his voice. Caspian was fuming at Ed's side, yet held himself together with impressive determination. Peter exhaled loudly.

"I see what you mean, love for the legend but not for the woman inspiring it" he said simply, almost tiredly; Edmund made a side note to ask him if he managed to see anything from under his deeply furrowed brows.

Ed shot another look at the Earl of Dalir. His bravery appeared to have been drained from him. The young King accounted it on having Peter and Caspian – whose fierceness in battle and warrior skills inspired a few dozen legends each – looking particularly murderous at him. Navir cleared his throat shakily.

"My Kings, do not be hasty in your decision. My lands in Dalir are prosper, a-and my family's affairs in Calormen are very successful. Her Grace would be s-surrounded by g-gold and comfort, and I can offer a dowry that is very w-worthy of con-consideration" the man spurted, his voice coming out as a croak. The Earl was positively trembling now, trying, and failing, to smile encouragingly. Edmund's smirk faltered and his expression lost all trace of amusement.

"DOWRY?!"

Peter and Caspian had leapt to their feet, seething.

"Get out!" Peter hissed. Navir looked affronted.

"Your Highness, I hardly think-" the man argued, his objection choked by Caspian slowly walking down the few steps leading to the thrones.

"Doesn't look to me that you practise it frequently. Thinking, that is" said Caspian sombrely, looking down at Navir.

"Or you wouldn't be attempting to _buy_ Queen Susan" Peter added in an icy, sharp tone that would stop a cavalry dead on its tracks. Ed was almost expecting the man to wet himself now.

"Merchants, that is the problem with you, you think you can buy anything and everything" Caspian stated, looking at the aristocrat in front of him with a look of unmasked disgust.

Navir opened his mouth to say something, having taken a deep breath as to get a hold of his shaking body. Yet, Peter chose that very moment to take Rhindon in his hands and unsheathe it, the silver blade glinting under the light bathing the stained glass windows. Nothing but wet sputtering came out of the Earl's mouth, and Ed had no choice but to pinch his leg to prevent himself from doubling over with laughter.

"This is a tough situation you've put yourself into, Earl of Dalir," Peter spoke casually, polishing Rhindon inattentively with his sleeve. Edmund knew that tone, it was the one Peter employed whenever he was feeling murderous. "My sister is already being courted-"

"By me" Caspian stated, squaring his shoulders, towering over Navir from his position on the stairs.

It was an impressive sight. Even if he was not wearing his armour, the High King looked as fearsome as the voices of battle told him to be. Navir had quickly turned a sick green shade and looked about to faint. Much quicker than they thought, the Count had started moving backwards, issuing a yelp as he stumbled his way towards the door – Caspian had moved forward. Peter rolled his eyes at Caspian and threw a disapproving look at Edmund, who had just chortled into his cup and was wiping the front of his shirt, cackling loudly.

"What?" asked the Telmarine, feigning innocence. "I just stretched".

The heavy doors closed with a thud, and muffled screams could be heard on the other side; Navir had finally lost it.

"Twat" Peter spat, strapping Rhindon to his belt.

"I second that" Caspian agreed, climbing the few steps back to the thrones. Edmund's laughter got louder by the minute.

"Oh- Aslan- need- tell- Myr-" he gasped between heavy guffaws, clutching his sides as he marched out, succumbing to another fit of bubbly laughter as he reached the corridor. "I always said he was a bit unhinged" Peter commented, staring at his brother's shaking back.

"Pray tell, why was Lord Navir running and screaming like he had seen a ghost just now? I recall him mumbling something about a 'dark demon'" Susan enquired, having met the Kings as they left the Audience Hall. Her hands rested on her hips in a motherly fashion that was matched by her stern look. The look the Kings shared did nothing to reassure her.

"The man is completely loopy" Peter explained simply. Susan's eyebrows shot up in disbelief.

"He came to us with a load of nonsense" Caspian added, nodding lightly.

"Nonsense... right. What did he want?" said Susan, eyeing them suspiciously.

"You" the Kings replied, identical wolfish grins on their faces.

"Ah"

"So, we kindly told him to keep some of his dignity and go home, see if I he can buy any of the local girls" Caspian explained, his eyes shining with a darker gleam.

"I tell you Caspian, we should have a set of guards for moments like this, a Suitor Dumping Brigade or something" Peter proposed, turning to Caspian, who seemed to consider the idea for a moment.

"No, we shouldn't and you won't pull Caspian into your Overprotective Prat Squad, Peter" Susan told, grabbing Caspian by the arm and pulling him towards the garden amidst the laughter of both men.

* * *

Tairin and Susan sat in the glass parlour in the early afternoon, a steaming tea-pot and cups of their favourite tea blend sitting in the middle of a paper-strewn table. Earlier on, both women had been confronted to the pile of unanswered mail and decided to sort it out for once and for all.

Tairin tossed the papers in her hand on top of a small pile, exhaling loudly.

"I wish I didn't know how to read" she sighed, causing Susan to look up at her with a smile.

"Is it _that_ bad?" she asked, an amused grin pulling the corners of her mouth.

"I have ran out of ways to decline the most ridiculous stuff" Tairin answered. "This one, for example, asks if there is any chance for us to lend them a group of dwarves so as to help retrieve things from under furniture. I mean, can you imagine Trumpkin's reaction?" the Princess added, showing the letter to Susan, who joined Tairin in laughter.

"Oh, I have a most vivid idea of his colourful retort" Susan noted, still laughing.

"How is it that the pile of unsorted mail and paperwork never shrinks no matter how much we all work on it? I don't think I remember what the surface of Caspian's desk looked like, or any other table in the study, for that matter" Tairin complained, pouring herself a cup of tea.

"And to think I give Ed an earful when I heard him asking the printers if they could do a mould of his handwriting, now I find myself considering the idea" Susan chuckled, folding the letter of and old lady who complained about the grass in her garden growing too fast. "We could do with a break" she then added, accepting the steaming cup Tairin offered her.

"Say, I am amazed your brother found the will to tear himself from Nabeela long enough to attend this morning's audiences" Tairin commented.

"Not to Nabeela's content, I assure you; I heard the servants commenting she was not at all happy about it" Susan replied with a sigh.

"Is she _ever_ happy about anything?" Tairin noted rolling her eyes.

"What I find most curious is that I don't remember Peter ever having trouble choosing between his flings and his duty in the past, but then again, I don't think he ever was this... _intense_ " the Gentle Queen explained.

"For some reason I always thought Ed to be the heart-breaker" Tairin told, eyebrows lightly raised.

"Oh, back then Ed was a big flirt when he put his mind to it, but he rarely – if ever – got involved with someone. Peter on the other hand let himself go with the motion and it meant he left a few broken hearts along the way, sometimes even his own" Susan told, shaking her head. "My brothers' intimate life is _not_ at all appealing to me, so I never really asked about their escapades" she whispered as Tairin laughed.

"And to think that the chronicles of the Golden Age forgot to mention this" Tairin commented with a snicker.

"A most convenient oversight for both sides" Susan agreed with a shudder.

"I knew Mr Magnificent could not possibly so saintly" Tairin added, rolling her eyes.

"Neither of them were. I mean, Ed seemed to have a better head atop his shoulders but even he made a fool of himself a few times, although not nearly as much as Peter; countless bruises and black eyes given by angry fathers and/or brothers attest to his foolishness. The only reason he never got badly beaten up was probably him being a King" Susan explained, and by her expression Tairin gathered the Queen did not approve of her brother's behaviour.

"I have no problem imagining that last bit" Tairin replied with a wicked smile.

"You dislike Peter that much?" Susan asked. It was no secret that her brother and best friend clashed almost every time they spoke to each other. Yet, Susan had a feeling that deep inside they appreciated each other, but were only too comfortable quarrelling to admit it.

"Not more than I dislike Nabeela, that should reassure him" Tairin replied before looking apologetically at Susan.

"I know he's your brother, but-"

"He can be a pain in the buttocks, yes" Susan filled in, patting her friend's hand.

"Well, it would seem your brother has found someone to help him remember old habits" the Princess snorted, moving her head in a vague gesture towards the garden, where Peter and Nabeela were engrossed in some heavy displays of affection. Susan groaned while Tairin stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"I didn't think breeding between species was even possible" Tairin noted flatly, causing Susan to snort inelegantly into her cup.

"Tairin!" cried the Queen, both women exploding in a loud batch of giggles.

They were then interrupted by a guard carrying a letter on a silver tray, which he handed to Susan.

"Thank you, Vasir" Susan told with a smile. The young guard looked surprised at her for a moment then smiled, bowing elegantly before leaving them to themselves once more.

"Please tell me is not another one of these" Tairin groaned, waving the letter she was currently reading.

"Looks like a royal letter, do you know this seal?" Susan said, passing the letter to Tairin.

"That's the seal of Haegenbürg, the royal family of Ejdelhaegen, a small kingdom north of Tarnova" Tairin explained, carefully opening the seal and scanning the immaculate slanted writing. "Oh, I think the boys need to read this" the Princess added a moment later, passing the letter to Susan, who agreed.

* * *

Two hundred and sixty three. Edmund sighed. He had been lying on his back in the lush carpet of the shared study for some time now, finding no better entertainment than counting the stone tiles on the ceiling. The head of his best friend then caught his attention as the older King glanced at him from a standing position, a mix between a curious, worried and mocking expression on his dark features.

"Now I see what Peter meant when he said you are a bit unhinged" he teased.

"I am bored" Edmund told flatly.

"I stand by my statement" Caspian replied, producing a small bag from behind his back and popping a biscuit on his mouth.

The door creaked softly as it opened and a quiet rustle was heard next, Myrina's head popping above Edmund an instant later.

"Are you alright?" she asked kindly, cocking her head to the side as she usually did when she was concerned.

"He is just bored" Caspian explained, offering the bag of biscuits to the Archen Lady, who declined politely.

The wooden door opened once more, several people entering the room this time. Susan, Tairin and Lucy were chatting lightly, their conversation left unfinished as all three of them focused on Caspian, Myr, and the pair of legs sticking from the side of the coffee table.

"Oh, Edmund, are you chronically bored again?" Lucy giggled, dropping on the sofa and peeking at him, propped on her elbows. Edmund gave an approving grunt, eyes still stuck on the clear stone ceiling. Susan let out a long breath, sitting in one of the settees and curling her legs under herself.

"You are bored only because you're too lazy to find something to do" she admonished, far from stern, shooting him an entertained glance.

"Correction: I am bored because said attempt to find something to do was fruitless" Ed countered.

The sound of muffled voices reached them before anyone could say anything else, and the door opened once more, revealing Peter speaking enthusiastically with Gemini, while Scorpio was explaining something foolish to a very unconvinced-looking Zephyr and Rainidan. After another round of curious wondering on Ed's choice of activity – or lack thereof – they all sat down, engaging themselves in several little talks, most of them interacting in several conversations at once.

"Oh, I almost forgot, this came in the mail today" Susan told, taking the foreign letter from in between the pages of her book and handing it to Caspian. The Faithful King cleared his throat and read it aloud.

 _To the Kings and Queens of Narnia,_

 _Your Majesties,_

 _Greetings from Ejdelhaegen! Our small kingdom rejoiced in the news of the return of the legendary Kings and Queens of Old_ _to Narnia, as well as to learn that King Caspian was restored to his rightful position and crown. A new Golden Age begins in Narnia, brighter and grander than the last. It is my sincerest wish that this new era brings with it a growing and prosperous_ _friendship between our nations, and it is in the spirit of diplomatic relations that I address this letter to you all._

 _As you may be aware, Ejdelhaegen is a small and fairly young realm created after the natural separation of the Haegenbürg and Glenlagh clans. Since the beginning of our history, the Haegenbürg family has tried, unsuccessfully, to strike trade and diplomatic treaties with Narnia; this as the result of the restrictive trade laws of the Telmarine Empire. It came as a relief to learn that this was among the first laws to be abolished following your ascension to the throne._

 _I write to you today to humbly request, as my ancestors have before me, for Narnia to consider Ejdelhaegen as a commercial and diplomatic partner. I am convinced that both our nations stand to benefit from a closer relationship. I am aware that my request may appear sudden, if not exceedingly straightforward. Thus, I am prepared to send an ambassador on my behalf to Telmartown to answer all your questions_ _at your earliest convenience; likewise, I shall be most glad to welcome a Narnian ambassador, should you choose to send one._

 _I shall end this letter by reassuring Your Majesties of the unconditional sympathy of both the Haegenbürg family and the people of Ejdelhaegen._

 _Until we finally meet personally, may Aslan guard your path._

 _Your loyal friend,_

 _Joachim of Haegenbürg, Kaiser of Ejdelhaegen._

Caspian folded the letter once he finished reading it and looked around the room.

"Well, wasn't that a formal letter" he exhaled.

"I'd be too if I had to write a letter not to one but five monarchs at once" Gemini argued.

"Glenlagh… that name sounds familiar.." Peter muttered, scratching his chin.

"I believe it was still part of the Kaleic Empire during your last rule. Little before the arrival of the first Telmarines to Narnia, the Glenlagh and Haegenbürg families took over the Empire and ended all disputes among the smaller clans. They ruled together for a short period of time before the split into their own independent countries. Tarnova and Camden adjoined some of the territory of the migrating clans" Caspian told, pointing to the area on a map.

"I see. And do you know the Kaiser?" Peter then asked.

"No, at least not personally. As he says in his letter, the former Telmarine kings had a very narrow diplomatic spectrum which derived directly from their mistrust of foreigners" Caspian explained with a frown.

"I find myself quite interested to hear more about the Kaiser's ideas" Edmund piped in, still laying on the floor.

"Remember we had planned to visit the Kaleic Empire, back then? We were supposed to work on it after we came back from hunting the White Stag" Peter noted, a hint of old excitement resurfacing in his features.

"Must we really talk about this now? I'm in such a lazy mood and the weather is just so nice!" Lucy whined, looking longingly through the window. "Ah! I want to go for a swim!" she then exclaimed.

The four Pevensies sighed loudly, instantly remembering the countless days they had spent at the beach in Cair Paravel, days they spent continuously drenched in sea water.

"Oh, I'd love to dip my feet in the Eastern Ocean" Susan breathed dreamily.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea to check on the progress of the reconstruction of Cair Paravel and take a few days off under that excuse" Tairin suggested, eliciting several hums of agreement.

"For once, we don't have any Council meetings or audiences this week, we should use the opportunity" Caspian told, something in his voice hinting he was more excited about this little holiday than he let on.

"Definitely. I crave a good swim and Ed needs a tan" Peter agreed, grinning impishly at the pair of legs on the rug, not able to see Ed completely from his current seat. The young King's hand popped up, contorted into a gross gesture towards his brother, for what he was duly scolded by Susan. Meanwhile, Lucy could be seen trembling excitedly in her spot on the sofa.

"Alright then, a few days at Cair it is. We will decide on the Kaiser's letter on our return" Caspian declared with a grin.

The young Valiant Queen finally lost hold of her excitement and burst in squeals and clapping, wriggling her legs happily. Soon, she was blabbering wildly to an equally bubbly Scorpio, who was positively beaming at the prospect of the trip.

"Can Cora come with us?" Lucy asked a moment later, once she had answered in detail to all of Scorpio's questions.

"Of course she can, but you have to ask Glozelle first" Susan told her.

"Want me to come with you?" Tairin offered. "Glozelle may need some convincing, stubborn man" she added. Lucy laughed and nodded.

"Well, we better go now, before it gets dark" the little Queen noted, pulling the Princess by the hand.

"I'll come with you, there could be thieves on the road" Peter stated, getting to his feet.

"It's such a short trip, we will be fine" Tairin replied.

"Better be safe than sorry" Peter shrugged.

"Don't you have someone to snog or something?" Tairin spat pointedly.

"Nabeela is writing a letter to her mother, I'm sure she doesn't mind; after all it is such a short trip, right?" said Peter, crossing his arms smugly, not giving in a single inch.

"If you're going to bicker all the way there, I'd rather go with someone else" Lucy interrupted, looking annoyed at both. That did the trick. Tairin sighed and shrugged, glaring at Peter as he motioned her and Lucy to go before him.

* * *

Glozelle welcomed them politely yet warmly, hurrying to light some lamps as they sat in the living room. The house was still in an ill state, yet both the General and his niece had tried to make it more homely, and the old living room had a cosy feel to it despite its shabby state. Peter, visiting for the first time, seemed genuinely surprised at the decadence of the house.

After they had exchanged a few pleasantries over a cup of coffee, Peter introduced the object of their visit.

"I believe it is quite obvious to everyone that my sister and your niece have become very close in the past few weeks, and it is for this reason that we would like to invite Coralee to join us in our trip to Cair Paravel" the King explained. The General listened attentively but did not look very convinced.

"With all due respect, I don't think this is a good idea," Glozelle spoke. "It is not right for Coralee to be seen with Your Majesties, people may get the wrong idea". Lucy huffed irritably.

"For the tenth time, General, there is nothing wrong with it!" she exclaimed, blue eyes piercing the man. "She is my friend; being a Queen doesn't mean I cannot have friends like anyone else" she vented, always preferring sincere, open-hearted conversations.

"Your Grace, I know, but-"

"But nothing, General, you are being narrow-minded" Tairin interrupted, putting her cup down on the rickety table. Peter shot her a pointed look, which she ignored.

"You still think along the lines of old Telmarine mentality of classifying people, royalty only mixing with those 'worthy' of their company. Absolute piffle. Well let me tell you, you and Cora _are_ worthy of our company! Honestly, General, you of all people should know how insignificant birth rights and social status is for us" spoke the Princess, opting for a direct approach she knew would work better with Glozelle.

"What Princess Tairin is trying to say," Peter interjected, bumping Tairin with his knee in a dissimulated move. "Is that Cora won't be a bother at all, on the contrary, and we will take very good care of her. The invitation extends to you as well, if you wish to join our company".

Glozelle took a deep breath, dark brown gaze jumping from Peter to Tairin.

"I- thank you, sire, but I am afraid I have business to attend to here in town" the General declined in perfect courtesy.

"General, I am perfectly capable of sitting here and arguing with you all night if I have to" Tairin stated, looking determined. Glozelle exhaled deeply, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Your persistence precedes you, My Lady"

"I am only as good as my opponent" Tai replied, smiling with self satisfaction.

"Alright, you may go, Coralee, but behave and be careful with the ocean. And above all, do not cause any trouble to Their Majesties" he said strictly, in that special loving way of a parent, despite not being one. Coralee beamed and promised she would stay planted on the shore, in the shallowest part of the sea.

"I don't know how to swim" the girl confessed embarrassedly, grinning despite her blush.

"That is an easy fix. I taught you well, didn't I, Lu? I assure you, you'll be swimming like a mermaid in no time" Peter volunteered, smiling sweetly.

"Yes, we will all help you!" Lucy beamed, and both girls soon disappeared upstairs to get Cora's things packed.

After shaking hands with the General, they bid their goodbyes, Cora and Lucy promising one more time to be on their best behaviour.

"I would have never thought the house would be practically in ruins" Peter whispered a few minutes later as they stepped into the cobbled street, Lucy and Cora already waiting for them by the horses.

"I am afraid it will crumble over their heads without warning. I don't even want to think about winter and all the gaps on the walls and roof" Tairin agreed gravely. Peter made a noise of concurrence, his mind still on the mangled house as he hoisted both Cora and Lucy up on the Queen's horse.

* * *

Nabeela aimed a furious kick at a cushion laying on the floor of her room. There she was, _alone_ , while _he_ was who knows where, attending to yet another whim of that sister of his. Annoying little child, always needing attention from her siblings! The other two she did not care much about, at least not unless they decided to meddle in her plans. But that Lucy was becoming an annoyance, always insisting Peter did this or that with her.

The Princess huffed, stomping her foot in tantrum; Peter had left without letting her know and she did not like to be ignored. But that was not important right now, she would make Peter feel bad about that later. She had to think of a way not to go on that ridiculous field trip to Cair Paravel. Who on their right mind would willingly spend some days _in open forest_! It was a nightmare, having to sleep in the middle of the woods with all sorts of insects and wild animals around, no civilised comforts whatsoever! The worst part was they had sent a servant to tell her she had to pack for the trip, a _servant_!

She could suggest that she and Peter stayed behind and use duty as an argument, but she knew Peter loved that blasted piece of rubble and all the dumb memories he had of the place. The damn palace is in ruins and she could not quite see the point of visiting a pile of crumbled stones. And yet, she had no choice but to stick to the stupid trip and pretend to love the idea; she was not crazy to let him go without her, she could not, not so early in their – how to call it – _relationship_.

She let out an irritated yell, slamming her fist on the bed. She hated tents and hated sharing them even more. As if the whole thing was not bad enough, these Narnians seemed keen on associating themselves with all kinds of people, for some reason completely foreign to her. Not only had they invited the former General's niece – the reason Peter had ridden to town so suddenly – but it was nearly certain they would be interacting with all sorts of lowlife during their ill-conceived holiday.

She bit her lip, planning a strategy. There was no other way. She will have to pretend to be indisposed during most of the trip and trick Peter into staying with her. The idea of having Peter getting distracted from her was not at all appealing. Humph. She hated when things did not go as she wanted.

* * *

Right after dinner, Peter asked to talk to Caspian, both enjoying a glass of good wine while sitting in the library lounge.

"Caspian, you have been to Glozelle's house before, haven't you?" Peter asked. Caspian nodded.

"Falling to pieces, isn't it?" he noted with a wry expression.

"Is there anything we can do?" Peter asked, and Caspian recognised in his expression the same indignation he too felt at the General's living situation.

"I am afraid that not much can be done for the house itself. I spoke to some architects and they reckon the structure is not solid, so we risk it falling on us if we attempt to do any substantial repairs" Caspian explained. Truth was, he had been expecting Peter to come talk to him the moment he saw the state of the house.

"I am sure we could find him somewhere decent to live" Peter suggested.

"I have a place in mind, but convincing Glozelle to move, let alone accept the gift, is a much tougher task" Caspian exhaled.

"You think he won't change his mind even after knowing the house is a risk to both him and Cora?" Peter wondered.

"I think he is aware of this to some extent" Caspian agreed. "But you see, Glozelle is a hard-working but proud man, and one who thinks he does not deserve kindness, which makes it really hard to help him; he will not accept anything he has not worked to obtain. That being said, if we could find a way for him to move out on his own, or at least make it seem like he is not being forced to do so, then I think we have a chance" Caspian argued.

"Well, you told me you were considering him for the post of Army Secretary, right? Well, we could always tell him the house comes with the post and he cannot refuse" Peter suggested.

"That may actually work" Caspian told appreciatively. "This scheming side of yours comes as a surprise" he added with a smirk.

"You forget I spent months dealing with mountain giants; tricking them into thinking they chose to what I wanted became a second nature. Not to mention that I dealt with several a pesky diplomat in my time" Peter replied.

"Your time? What are you, seventy?" Caspian quipped.

"Why, thank you" Peter replied, playing along, the two Kings bursting in laughter seconds later.

* * *

Edmund squinted as he crossed the entrance, the sun starting its day-long trip across the sky. Apparently, they were already late, and breakfast – along with a generous half-morning snack – was being loaded into the carriages. Grunting, he dragged his feet towards Myrina and Rainidan, annoyed at how both looked impossibly awake. Myr smiled warmly at his sleepy state and handed him a steaming cup, the pleasant smell of freshly brewed tea improving his mood slightly.

"Not a morning person, I see" the Archen Lady noted conversationally, earning a vague noise as all answer.

The Just King had been halfway through his tea when the rest of their expedition came. The men, with the exception of Zephyr and Gemini, all looked quite disgruntled and puffy eyed, sharing Ed's views on waking up early. Scorpio was keeping himself awake with much effort, focusing on walking straight only because he had Taril – or Ameril, impossible to know – asleep on his shoulder. Gemini carried the other half of the Archen twins while Peter toted a very sleepy Lucy in his arms. Coralee had been trailing very sleepily behind Caspian – out of respect most likely – until he decided that she was still too much in dreamland and picked her up, the General's niece not even putting much of a fight and quickly resuming her sleep. Ed looked at the youngsters longingly.

"No one will carry you to the coaches, so forget it" Myr taunted quietly at Ed's side. Edmund scowled in sleepy outrage and rested his head on her shoulder, eyes closed. Myrina shook her heard lightly but made no move to shake him off.

"Feel free to shove him aside if your shoulder hurts, Myr; Edmund has a total lack of chivalry and consideration" Peter told Myr a few hours later, noticing his brother's head was comfortably leaning against her shoulder.

"Be thankful I'm just too sleepy to deal with you, Peter" Edmund noted, still not opening his eyes. Peter rolled his eyes at his brother.

"You've been whining about it being too early for over an hour" Peter pointed out. "Says the man who whimpered about it being too dark" Edmund stroke back swiftly, proving to be fully awake now. "And I don't whine, I express my dissatisfaction" he added matter-of-factly.

"Which is called whining, Justine" Caspian piped in, brown gaze trained on his best friend's reaction. The effect was immediate. Peter burst laughing loudly while Edmund sprung into a straight position, glowering at Caspian, who was chuckling mirthfully.

"You may mock me but leave my title out of this!" the young King protested, tossing a chunk of bread at his traitorous best friend.

"Caspian, good friend, you are just brilliant!" Peter praised, leaning over to shake Caspian's hand, wiping tears from his eyes. Edmund huffed very crossly, turning over and giving them the cold shoulder. Myr patted his arm kindly.

"You've done the same many times" she reminded him.

"Whose side are you on?!" Edmund exclaimed, sulking even more to everyone's amusement.

Still chuckling, Peter turned to Nabeela.

"Are you enjoying the scenery?" he whispered. Truth was, she had never been so bored and the constant noise and chatter were driving her mad, but she mustered her best natural smile and nodded.

"Are you feeling well?" he asked, a hint of concern in his dark blue eyes.

"I am, yes, I am just a tad sleepy. Sorry, darling" she hurried to say, employing her best sweetened tone. Peter smiled warmly and caressed her cheek, immediately offering his shoulder for her to lean on for the rest of the trip.

It was the early afternoon when the carriages stopped upon a cobbled path, very close to the main construction site. And there, standing tall in front of them, even if still halfway crumbled, stood the Palace of Cair Paravel, welcoming them warmly. It was not just ruins any more, no, the main structure was rising strong and proud from the ground. Under the golden rays of the afternoon sun, a murmur of its former glory could be felt, promising to be a view to behold in the future. For a long moment, all they did was stare at the stone building, some with the excitement of a first meeting, others with the warmth of encountering an old friend. Peter smiled, reaching to give Susan's hand a squeeze. Cair Paravel was reborn, like a phoenix born from its ashes.

 **AN: I have to say, the audience with Navir was my favourite scene; I was laughing out loud as I imagined the whole thing. I am also quite excited about the new country, Ejdelhaegen (pronounced EI-DEL-HEY-GEN). I have a sweet idea involving the whole thing which I hope to introduce soon.**

 **Please let me know how you liked/disliked the chapter length and the chapter itself, obviously :D**

 **Until next time!**

 **Cheers!**


	14. Chapter 14: Of Past & Present Wandering

**Hello! I'm back with a new chapter and it is a goodie! I can't wait to read you guys' reviews!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 14: Of Past and Present Wandering**

It did not take long for their presence to be noticed by the cheerful workers, and the royal visitors were soon pulled off their quiet contemplation of Cair Paravel by the waving and cheering as every worker halted their activities in order to greet them from their posts.

Caspian felt his heart swell with joy at the scene before him. There upon the ladders, harnesses and scaffoldings were Telmarines and Narnians alike, working and helping each other, laughing and fooling around as if the past 1300 years had never happened. The Faithful King let out a chuckle as he caught out of the corner of his eye, a dwarf playfully tripping his Telmarine friend into falling on some sandbags before breaking into a run, laughing merrily. This small prank, the whole construction site actually, was the living proof that those who said coexistence – let alone friendship – between both peoples was impossible were, in fact, wrong.

"Ah, Tavros" Caspian welcomed, noticing the sturdy, tall minotaur approaching them. Behind him, obscured by the imposing minotaur's shadow, trailed a faun – the head architect, Caspian guessed – carrying several parchment roles.

"Yikes! A minotaur!" Scorpio whispered excitedly, looking at the dark Narnian with big eyes.

"Your Graces, welcome" the strong grave voice of Tavros greeted them, stopping a few feet in front of them to bow as he did. Distracted by his rolls of parchment, the architect faun tumbled against him, plans and designs rolling in every direction.

"Oh, oh, my clumsiness always ready to make a first impression" he murmured, quickly gathering the parchment rolls. "Your Majesties, we meet at last" he bowed, spilling the parchments on the floor once again, and Edmund had to dissimulate his laughter with a badly faked cough.

"It would be better if I gave you a hand with those, Eriol" Tavros spoke kindly, taking some of the rolls from the faun's hands.

"Oh, yes, yes, a good idea, indeed. Thank you, thank you, my friend" replied the faun, patting his clothes to shake off the dust from his fall.

After the introductions were made, they turned towards the building site, Tavros and Eriol explaining several interest points to them, signalling and gesturing towards the structure.

"... and I was thinking of adding a fountain here, in the centre of the pathway, so carriages round it elegantly, and-" Eriol was rambling excitedly, apparently needing a few more arms to point everything he wanted to show them.

"I think we all agree that it all sounds breathtaking, Master Eriol. However, I'm afraid we are too hungry to pay your explanations the attention they deserve" Peter apologised. As if on cue, Ameril's – or was it Taril's? – belly produced a loud growl in perfect timing to the King's words.

"Oh, but of course Your Highness, how indelicate of me! Please, please, do take a rest, I will alert the cooks of your arrival!" Eriol hurried to say, and with a flourished bow, he sprinted into the opposite direction, holding his woollen hat not to lose it on the way.

"If he weren't such a gifted architect, he could be a comedian, he is a hilarious character" Edmund commented, and despite Susan's half-hearted chastise, everyone agreed with him.

A few moments later, Tavros led them to the workers' canteen, where a table had been laid out for them. Their arrival had coincided with the workers' meal break, and many were already trotting inside, plates and cutlery at the ready. As they reached the door, they were greeted by the boisterous sound of different conversations and banter going on by those already enjoying their meals.

"Reminds me of my time in the barracks" Rainidan reminisced.

"Meal times were carnage, if I remember well" Zephyr added with a snort.

"Filthiest jokes I've ever heard" Scorpio piped in, his comment met by a hum of agreement from the two men.

"Which you're keen on repeating" Gemini noted.

"Which you also enjoyed" his brother replied, not missing a beat.

"Ah, I long to set camp with some troops; soldiers always seem to have the most hilarious stories to tell" Peter sighed.

"The stories they had to tell on their return from your expeditions were equally hysterical" Edmund added, throwing a mischievous look at his brother, who shot him a glare.

"You'll have to tell me about this" Caspian whispered to Edmund, whose wolfish smirk held the promise of some good laughs at the Magnificent King's expense.

"Why is it men yearn to be in large groups, preferably in some expedition, the smellier, dirtier and more uncomfortable the better?" Tairin commented, throwing a dismayed look at the men in their company.

"Susan calls it the 'alpha male syndrome'" Lucy chipped in, grinning widely.

"Huh?" Myr voiced.

"It defines the need men have for exploration and inhospitable outdoors in the company of other men with whom they can compare their prowess. It is ridiculous, I know" Susan explained, and the four girls shared a nod of agreement before bursting into laughter.

The canteen fell silent as they were shown inside, many of the workers raising to their feet.

"Please, carry on, we wish not to disturb you" Lucy hurried to say.

"On the contrary, we hoped we could join your merry party. Please, a round of ale for everyone!" Caspian added, signalling Tavros to bring the kegs of ale they had brought with them.

"Long live the Kings and Queens!" shouted someone in the crowd, inspiring a loud wave of cheers accompanied by mugs and cutlery knocking against the wood tables.

The royals enjoyed their meal amongst laughter and cheers, workers leaning over their tables to add to conversations going on all over the room, mostly to banter with their neighbours.

This had to be a _joke_. Nabeela looked at her surroundings and contained the urge to scream in frustration. They were at a bare construction site, dust and all sort of disgusting substances surrounding them, and worst of all, workers covered in filth. Had they not been warned of their visit? She nearly gagged when they were told they would be eating in the same canteen than all the sweaty and smelly construction workers. Good lord, had these people no idea of how to treat royalty?! A separate marquee would have been a minimum! She threw a discrete look at the Archen princes, expecting them to be as disgusted as she was, but found them to be enjoying the rusticity of it all. And to make matters worse, these, these... _creatures_ kept leaning in on them, patting Peter on the back and barely missing staining her clothes with their blackened hands. What had she done to end up in such an uncivilised place?!

Caspian smile stretched wide across his face, the warmest feeling spreading on his chest. Amidst the banter and joking, there were no titles or rank. Despite their initial reserve, the workers soon resumed their usual ways and opened up to them, throwing some well-meant jokes at the royals, their witty replies only adding to the general amusement and informal ambiance. His heart beamed at the closeness with these men and women, Narnian and Telmarines; these were _his_ people, despite his initial fear of being seen as nothing but a traitor to the Telmarines and as another Telmarine tyrant to the Narnians. However, in their warm welcome it was clear both peoples accepted him as one of them. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a gentle squeeze to his hand, his fingers immediately curling around the soft and familiar hand of Susan. The Gentle Queen beamed at him and his heart skipped a beat.

"They love you" she whispered, leaning in a little for him to be able to hear her amidst the cacophony of voices.

"Not more than they love you, all of you" Caspian replied, throwing a quick look around the table. "Although, I must say, you shall not find anyone in the whole of Narnia who loves you more than I do, my Queen" he told, pressing the back of her hand to his lips. Susan felt her cheeks redden at the passion of his statement.

"I can easily believe that" she replied, smiling brightly.

Lunchtime, although lasting a little longer than usual due to the royal visit, soon ended, and the canteen grew quiet once again as the workers resumed their activities.

"Well, I think we should not keep Master Eriol waiting much longer or he may collapse in anticipation" Peter suggested, downing the last of his ale.

"I think Master Eriol can wait until we get the tents ready; it would be unfortunate if we get carried away and have nowhere to sleep tonight" Susan argued.

"The tents, of course! I nearly forgot about them" Peter told with a grin before getting on his feet, stretching as he did.

After thanking the cooks for the meal, they headed towards the carriages, where they were surprised to find Tavros and a group of workers already unloading their trunks and luggage. A few moments later the Kings and Archen nobles had joined them despite the several objections from minotaur and workmen. Susan quickly got into sorting the luggage with the girls, grouping together what was to go in each tent. Nabeela was furious at having to carry her own luggage, but convinced herself it was for the best, lest something got stolen. She took her bags – which were not few – trying to juggle them all in her arms.

"Let me give you a hand, Your Highness" Coralee volunteered, reaching to take a couple of cloth handbags dangling from the princess' arm.

"Stay away from my things!" Nabeela hissed, snatching the bags from her. Her violent movement caused her to drop several boxes, their contents spilling everywhere.

"Look what you made me do! If something goes missing, I will personally ensure you are flogged for it!" the Princess screeched.

Coralee blinked as fast as she could, trying to force the tears back in. She was not a thief! She would never...

"What is going on?" Lucy enquired a small distance away, attracted by the ruckus of the falling boxes. "Cora? Is everyth- oh, Cora, why are you crying?!" asked the Young Queen, finally reaching her friend. The General's niece looked at Lucy in shock, tears rolling down her cheeks. Finally, she whispered:

"I am not a thief"

Lucy frowned, not quite understanding. She looked at Nabeela, who was furiously picking up her belongings, and things became clear.

"Did you accuse Cora of stealing?" she asked in disbelief.

"I did not say such a thing, Your Majesty" Nabeela replied, picking up one of the boxes.

"You may not have said the words, but you implied the meaning" Lucy said sombrely.

"Your Majesty offends me with your insinuations" Nabeela argued.

"And you offend me by insulting my friend" Lucy retorted.

"Children sometimes get carried away with their imagination, I am sure you will come to realise this, Little Lucy" Nabeela told. Her patronising tone made Lucy's blood boil.

"I remind you, Princess Nabeela, that I am Queen of this land, land on which you are a guest, and as such, you ought to observe etiquette and diplomacy. You tread a dangerous path if you think that being my brother's favourite exempts you from minding the way you speak to me, or my guests for that matter" Lucy warned, dead serious.

"Lucy, what is happening?" Susan asked, a frown knitting her eyebrows together as she noticed Cora's tearful expression.

"It's alright, Su. Princess Nabeela has just finished picking her things" Lucy said gravely. She then turned to Cora and led her away. Susan caught Nabeela's gaze for a moment before the Princess walked away.

"Alright, someone will have to fill me into what just happened" Susan told, walking over to where the girls were. Lucy frowned and pursed her lips.

"Cora, honey, what happened? Come here" Susan spoke again, kneeling on the soft grass and pulling Cora into her lap, embracing her comfortingly.

"I- it is nothing, Your Grace"

"Susan"

"Oh, yes, yes, Susan, sorry" Coralee spoke, sniffing pitiably.

"It's alright, darling, but I still need to know what happened" Susan explained kindly, rocking softly back and forth. Coralee took a deep breath, looking up at both Queens, and with a shaky breath, told Susan what had happened, tears rolling copiously down her cheeks.

"Oh, that witch!" Lucy spoke indignantly as soon as Coralee had finished.

"Who is a witch?" Tairin's voice asked a distance away, her curious expression becoming graver the closer she got. "What happened here?" she enquired, kneeling next to Susan.

"Nabeela accused Cora of stealing!" Lucy briefed her, squeezing Cora's hand soothingly as she summarized the incident.

"Is this so? Oh, that viper! Ah, but this won't stay like this, the hell it won't! She will have to hear me, I will make her swallow her threats along with some truths I've had stuck on my throat for a while now!" Tairin fumed, springing up furiously and turning to walk away. Susan seized the hem of her dress, preventing her from going any further.

"I think Cora needs us more right now, don't you agree?" she told, successfully convincing Tairin to stay. Lucy shared a look of mutual understanding with her sister; the last thing they needed right now was for Tairin and Peter to get into another of their epic fights.

In a little time, Coralee was smiling wetly.

"I feel so bad for inconvenen- iconveinien- _bothering_ you like that. My uncle always told me to be tough and not to cry" she told embarrassedly.

"He is a soldier, sweetie, I would have been surprised if he taught you any different. And you shouldn't be ashamed of crying or letting us pamper you, alright? You can come to us whenever you need to" Tairin told her sweetly, brushing the tear streaks of her cheeks, lifting her face to look into her amber eyes.

"And if Nabeela, or anyone for that matter, is mean to you again, don't be afraid to stand up to yourself; she may be a Princess, but it doesn't give her the right to say whatever she wants. Promise you will tell us if you feel threatened, yes?" Susan added. Coralee nodded and smiled again, blushing at all the affection she did not feel she deserved.

"Alright, ladies, we need to get going, the boys will be finished soon, and everything needs to be ready by then, so, chop, chop!" Tairin exclaimed cheerfully, the four girls getting up from the ground and back to work. Susan made a note to herself as she heaved a couple of bags. She and Nabeela would have to have a chat much sooner than she had expected.

Tents standing and items properly unpacked, they were finally free to explore the construction and surroundings, something they were all very much looking forward to. The Archen part of their expedition could be heard eliciting sounds of amazement very often, mostly Scorpio and the twins, whose eagerness was palpable. Soon they all split into little groups, following the direction of their own interest, spreading inside the unfinished building.

"She really said that?" Caspian asked astonished as he and Susan strolled through one of the open eastern corridors. They followed no real direction, just allowing their feet to take them anywhere at random.

"I am much more willing to believe Cora than I would Nabeela. We are talking about a woman who has total disregard for the feeling of others, so insulting an innocent child is not beyond her" Susan spoke, still very cross. "She seems to have upset Lucy as well. I don't think Nabeela has ever seen Lucy have one of her 'Queen of Old' moments as Edmund calls it" she added.

"I wouldn't put it past Nabeela to be prejudiced against those she considers inferior, and to be condescending with Lucy just because she is a child" Caspian noted, stealing a glance at Susan. "You also appear to have taken this to heart" he added with an enamoured smile.

"Hard not to. Coralee is such a sweet girl, and this is so unfair; she came to have a good time, not to be targeted by prejudice" Susan told, rounding his waist with her arm.

"I agree and we will all make sure she has a wonderful time" Caspian told, kissing the top of her raven hair. "What I find most astonishing is that Nabeela should be cleverer than to make such a flagrant faux pas. Peter's sense of fairness is very strong, and he would definitely side with Coralee – or with any other child for that matter – if he is ever confronted to this. She also appears to have underestimated the closeness between Peter and Lucy" Caspian noted, pulling Susan closer with the arm he had draped over her shoulders. "At least the viper has decided to stay in her den" he added an instant later with an impish look on his face.

"That is a very mean thought, King Caspian, but I have to admit, I feel more relaxed knowing we won't see her around, however un-regal it may be. The diplomat in me is dying in despair" Susan told with a wolfish smile very similar to Edmund's.

"I don't mind un-regal behaviour" Caspian smirked, his chocolate eyes glinting brightly with mischief. "Especially if it involves you and me, My Queen" he whispered in her ear and claimed her lips the following instant, his kiss fervent and knee-weakening, erasing all coherent thought from Susan's mind.

They stood in the middle of the half rebuilt corridor, sharing many more kisses hidden behind a pillar, like two teenagers sneaking off to see each other. Lips swollen and eyes glinting, they resumed their stroll a few moments later, thieving glances at each other and bursting in silly laughter when they caught each other's gazes. Then, Susan got hold of Caspian's hand and changed their route briskly, their surroundings familiar to her, and after a few more turns, they squeezed through a small space between some scaffoldings covering a door.

"Welcome, Faithful King, to the Room of the Four Thrones" Susan spoke with grand pomp, extending her hand towards the large open space, walls towering on the sides, still roofless. Caspian had been there before, when it was still in ruins, its crumbled state not taking an inch off the feeling of wondrous magic and nostalgia that seemed to be infused into the floor tiles and columns. No matter how many times he would visit this place, it would still take his breath away. Feeling Susan move beside him, Caspian turned to find her climbing the few steps to the thrones. Blinking, he realised there were no mere piles of stones and stubs of rock, but were standing tall and proud over the room, their high backs casting long shadows on the floor while the white marble was tanned with the burnt orange of the afternoon sun.

"Oh, look, they added your throne, Caspian" Susan whispered; speaking any louder felt almost wrong. Indeed, there, resting silently atop the steps was a fifth throne, no different than the other four, yet unmistakeable his.

"It must have been one of the first things they rebuilt" Caspian murmured, barely registering his words, staring at the throne still, his heart gripped by strong emotion. Susan only nodded and stretched her hand to trace the smooth surface with her hand, memories vivid in her eyes. She heard Caspian's steps close to her and turned her misted eyes to him, a sheepish smile spreading on her lips.

"I am sorry, sweetheart, for a moment there I remembered – _saw –_ everything so clearly, I could almost hear the music of the parties held here" she explained, her cheeks colouring lightly. Caspian's warm loving eyes were spiked with some imp as she looked into them, shaping into that look Peter had described as foxy. She looked curiously as the King skipped the steps of the podium and extended his hand to her, bowing lightly as he did.

"Would my Queen join me for a dance?" he asked elegantly, pearly teeth peeking behind his handsome lips.

"Right here? Caspian, we are surrounded by scaffoldings" she argued, yelping when Caspian seized her hand and pulled her towards him. And they danced, music playing in their heads, steps improvised but in sync with one another. Susan let go of Caspian's hand and got hold of her skirts, moving her feet to an old Narnian dance, clapping here and there. Her carefree movements soon inspired Caspian to join her, meeting some of her steps and encouraging her with his own clapping, adding a Telmarine twist to her dance of Old. She grabbed his hands and they both started hopping to the soundless notes, the pats of their shoes echoing in the stone room. Caspian then took over, holding her waist and guiding her with strong yet gentle steps, Narnian and Telmarine dance moves merging into a beautiful dance of which they were the only participants. After what felt like a whole ball, they stopped, panting, Caspian's arm draped firmly around Susan's waist, her palms on his chest. He looked at her with so much love in his eyes, the chocolate hue made more intense by the lively dance.

"I feel like we were in the Golden Age" he exhaled.

"Perhaps, but I very much prefer the present, because here I have you" she whispered back, smiling radiantly, taking his breath away as no dance would ever be able to.

The sound of clapping broke the silence in the room, and they looked around startled, finding about a dozen workers clapping enthusiastically at them — had they been there all the time?

Caspian let out a mirthful laugh, his surprise and perhaps a hint of embarrassment ghosting his face for a flash of an instant, and turned to address all of them with a cheeky naturalness, taking her hand in his.

"You are all a wonderful audience, thank you" he spoke, bowing as an actor would at the end of a play, Susan imitating him with a wide smile, cheeks burning scarlet.

They exited towards the nearest terrace still taken by laughter, feeling silly for not noticing the workers and providing such a silly spectacle.

"Everyone needs to do something foolish once in a while, keeps the soul alive" Caspian said, taking a deep breath of the salty air.

"Yours and Edmund's souls are immortal by now, then" Susan replied, bringing the King into peals of laughter once more.

His strong arms then sneaked around her from behind in a loving embrace. The Eastern Ocean extended its mantel of deep blue in front of them, stretching as far as sight allowed. Mermaids played in the surface, splashing and swirling, their scales coloured in the palette of the afternoon, waving at them merrily. The sight of such a beautiful open space, the crystalline water, the burnt shades in the sky, it made Caspian feel free and insignificant at the same time, standing in between the infinite greatness of both the sky and the sea. Susan turned to look at the King, careful not to disturb him. He seemed so at peace, eyes closed and facing the limitless view, calm seeping from his relaxed expression. One dark eye cracked open, the handsome King smiling at her.

"Tut, tut, Queen Susan, gaping at others is not something you should be doing, as understandable as it is, of course, I am not exactly hard on the eyes" Caspian scolded, his flippant smile doing poorly to complement his chastise.

"Not exactly humble, are we, King Caspian" Susan replied casually, poking his chest with a finger, sighing contently as Caspian pressed his lips to hers.

"So what were you thinking?" the Gentle Queen asked him after a moment, or several.

"Of everything and nothing at the same time. I thought of how pleasurable sailing would be. Maybe I should commend a vessel. Nothing too grand, just enough for us to travel around, spend some time surrounded only by water and sky, roasting under the sun" Caspian spoke, his voice wishful and full of excitement.

"I like that last part best of all; Aslan knows Ed needs a tan, even if he has a tendency of becoming a Lobster King" Susan joked, remembering the time when poor Edmund had a major sunburn on his back, arms and legs, and could barely walk without hissing in pain.

"I've heard that story a few times, it must be one of Peter's favourites. Ed of course has always avoided addressing the incident" Caspian chuckled.

"I bet both Peter and Ed will love the idea of a ship, you should tell them. They loved to set sail in the _Splendour Hyaline_ " Susan told him, and he nodded, pushing the idea aside for when he met the Kings again later.

He then blinked at a sudden thought and looked around, eyes stopping on the railing, a smile of realisation stretching the corners of his lips.

"This is the place where you cut your hand last time we came" Caspian briefed, taking her palm in his and tracing the pale, barely visible scar. "That was also the first time I ever thought of kissing you, my love" he confessed.

"And why didn't you?" she asked.

"I ask myself that very question quite often, actually. Fear, hesitation, it is hard to tell" he told, drawing a long breath. "Would you have accepted the kiss?" he enquired.

"I will happily accept it now, on behalf my past self" Susan told, biting her lower lip.

"Then I shall kiss you many times, on behalf of my past self and the kisses he did not dare give you, and a few more for good measure" Caspian replied cheekily, wrapping his strong arms around her before claiming her lips.

On another wing of the palace, Tarin, Zephyr and the Archen Princes were walking around, chatting animatedly about the past held between the walls – or the lack there of – surrounding them.

"Even in shambles this place is beautiful. All my fantasies of the parties held here fall short to how truly breathtaking it all must have been" Tairin sighed dreamily, looking about, completely mesmerised by the details of the room they were in – a vast rounded room, still unfinished, a magnificent set of carvings lined on the largest wall, like a painting embedded on the white stone.

"King Lune's diary describes many of them as events full of music which could last for days without a break" Zephyr said, smiling at her and kissing the side of her neck, having hugged her from behind as they both leaned to take a closer look at one of the carvings.

"Yeah, yeah, we have all read the books and we have all spent hours daydreaming the grand celebrations at Cair Paravel. And this is _exactly_ why, given that we are on the fabled palace itself, we should go explore deeper; I'd be content if I see the north and west wings, and most particularly the balcony overseeing the Eastern Ocean, before we call it a day" Scorpio said with a hint of annoyance, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you hinting that we are keeping you from it, little brother?" Gemini remarked, arching an eyebrow playfully at the blond Prince.

"To put it nicely, yes" answered Scorpio unfazed, presenting his best smile. "You stay here and admire to your hearts' content, I'm off to take a glance into the forest and further up in the building" he stated then, grinning excitedly.

"Then, by all means, go explore. I will make sure to send search parties to look for you for when you get lost, cause you will" Tairin told with her usual calm teasing, earning a scowl from her brother of heart.

"You mock my perfect sense of direct– woaaah!" Scorpio argued walking backwards, facing Tairin as he did. Yet, before he could finish his thought, he tripped onto a dragon sculpture and subsequently knocked against one of the many scaffoldings populating the room. Consequently, the whole structure shook violently, and the faun painter who had been – until then – minding his own business, was thrown out of balance and was now bracing himself against one of the wood supports, hanging a good seven feet above the ground. The bucket of pearly white paint he carried with him toppled over almost instantly, covering the young prince's left side. Gemini and Zephyr hurried to aid the dangling faun, who, despite his precarious situation, was ranting long apologies to Scorpio.

"You are a walking hazard" the Princess stated flatly, extending a hand for the Prince to stand up.

Once the poor faun was back on the floor, Scorpio apologised for the accident. The poor Narnian, however, appeared more alarmed by the state of the Prince's clothes.

"M'lord, your clothes… I should have been more careful" he told, distraught.

"Oh, that is an easy fix" Scorpio told, unbuttoning his coat and dropping it unceremoniously on top of the dragon sculpture, walking around just in his white cotton undershirt. "I was starting to get warm anyway" the blond added with a shrug.

At last, after reassuring the young faun that no harm was done, the young Archen Prince set off through the nearest door – or rather, door-shaped hole – leading outside into one of the main terraces overlooking the forest. With a jolt of excitement he moved forward, stopping only to wave at the workers on the top walls and on the scaffoldings.

"Please be careful when approaching the railing, m'lord, the stone is very old and unstable" one of the dwarves warned.

His kind warning however fell on deaf ears, as Scorpio had already leaned over the old railing to take a better look. Not content with his current position, the Prince stepped onto the banister, exhaling an excited breath as he gazed over the forest of green in front of him, nearly as high as many of the surrounding trees. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, extending his arms as if to embrace everything around him. Once he opened his eyes again, he allowed his sight to get lost on the dark green leaves and branches ahead. That is when she saw her, a fair beauty made of airy petals and leaves, floating, twirling, dancing, curtsying at him. The young Prince – who had proven time and again to be accident-prone, particularly when a lady was involved – was completely mesmerised and decided to walk the length of the banister and get closer to her. Scorpio grew confident after the first few steps, but alas, his luck did not last long. In his excitement, the Archen failed to notice a fissure on the stone, which wobbled and cracked as he stepped on it. In a matter of seconds, the large piece of railing detached itself from the rest, taking the Prince along in the fall. A loud gasp of horror echoed among the workers who, unable of any quicker reaction, yelled warnings at him uselessly. Those closest to the floor hurried to his aid, shouting for the others inside to help.

"What was that?" Gemini asked, taking a peek outside, having heard an echo of the commotion caused by Scorpio's accident.

"Your Highnesses, please come quickly. His Grace has fallen!" a young elf explained, signalling for them to follow him. Tairin Gemini and Zephyr bolted towards the terrace immediately.

"Scorpio! Talk to me!" Tairin screamed over the railing, having strode across the terrace. "My Lady, please be careful, the structure is not at all solid. Let us prevent another royal accident" a centaur told her kindly, holding her arm and preventing her from leaning over any further. Tairin spared him a look of gratitude and looked over the railing very carefully once more, holding Zeph's arm tightly. There, a few feet under them was a small patch of grass hosting a sprawled Scorpio.

"I'm good!" the Prince grunted. "Wait, no, I'm not" he hissed a second later, his efforts to move proving to be fruitless and painful.

Quickly and efficiently, Scorpio was brought back up, one side of his face stained with the blood pouring richly from his eyebrow. In spite of his wounds, the blond had a smile plastered on his face.

"What in the Mane happened here?!" the voice of Caspian reached them from inside the palace. The Faithful King joined them in the terrace an instant later, followed by Susan, both wearing concerned expressions.

"Scorpio fell" Gemini informed them briefly, both he and Zephyr hurrying to support the dazzled blond as he tried to stand.

"You must have seen my fall, it was spectacular! I tell you, I was suspended in mid air for a moment! I felt light, like the wind could carry me away, it was incredible!" Scorpio told proudly, blue eyes sparkling a bit dazedly.

"That is what I call a fall from grace" Caspian noted with his usual wit, earning a dark look from his sister, but was rewarded by an amused smile from Zeph and Gemini.

"I am tempted to put you in house – well, _tent –_ arrest, my friend, at least you would return to your father in one piece" Caspian said, unable to contain a smile of relief.

"Not to worry, this is but a small setback. I shall be at my top shape by this eveni- _ouch_!" Scorpio spoke hissing in pain as he tried to walk. At least his usual jesting nature was intact, a fact that relieved them all.

"If you ever frighten me like this again, it will be _me_ pushing you off a cliff!" Tairin chided, twisting Scorpio's ear.

"Evil sister, mistreating an injured man!" the Archen complained, trying to loosen her grip.

"Worry not, I shall let go of your ear soon enough, as soon as we get to the physician's quarters" Tairin replied sternly, pulling his ear to reinforce her point.

They could hear Scorpio babbling enthusiastically as the doctor, a faun, checked on him.

"I fear he could have head-damage" Tairin admitted, her worry the result of the deep love she felt for the wreak-breaking Archen.

"Head-damage, you say? He has _permanent_ head-damage, born with it" Gemini snorted, earning several throaty laughs from Caspian and Zephyr.

Finally, after thoroughly examining the Archen Prince, the doctor helped Scorpio out.

"His Highness was lucky to have survived such a fall virtually unscathed; the wound on his eyebrow is healing well and other than a few bruises, he should recover fast, given that he rests" the physician told them, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"We will tie him to his hammock" Zephyr suggested with a smirk.

"That may not be a bad idea" Caspian noted. Scorpio shot them a scared look for a moment, unsure on whether they were joking; with those two it was hard to tell.

"Rest is boring! We are here to explore!" argued the Prince.

"Rest is important, my Lord, to make sure there is no risk of a concussion" the faun recommended, earning an unhappy wince from his troublemaking patient.

At the orchards, the young ones were running between the trees, playing a mix of tag and hide-and-seek and climbing the ancient apple trees to grab their fruit. Cora giggled loudly as she amused herself by catching the apples thrown by Taril and Ameril in her skirts, making a pile for each of the boys. Lucy caught Rainidan discretely watching over them from a distance as well as enjoying the views himself. Grabbing an apple from her pile, she walked over to him.

"Surveillance duty is never very interesting. I hope you are enjoying the place and that we are not tiring you" she told, handing him the shiny fruit.

The Archen knight appeared surprised for an instant and broke into a small smile, accepting the gift from the young Queen.

"It is my duty to guard and protect, Your Grace, and although there is no threat here, I have seen enough of the twins' mischief to know one can never be too careful. I shall retreat if you wish me to, My Queen" he replied politely, taking a bite of the juicy apple.

"Of course not, I only thought it unfair for you not to enjoy yourself while in here" Lucy replied, her cooper eyebrows pulled upwards at the thought of having offended him.

"You are very kind, ma'am, but I do not think it is possible not to enjoy oneself while in here; this is truly a beautiful place. Even the trees seem to be infused with magic and no matter where one one's eyes fall, there is always something to be admired" Rainidan noted, allowing himself a moment of candour. Lucy looked at him with a bright smile.

"I am afraid you have not seen anything yet, my dear Rainidan. Just you wait until Cair is completely rebuilt, with all its turrets and balconies, spreading far on the cliffs and glowing under the scorching sun. That is when its real magic can be felt. Even under the rain and snow, this stone appears to hold the warmth of summer. I know it will never return to what it was, but I am confident it will be even more magnificent, to be worth the effort of all those who have worked on it and all those who ever wished it to stand tall once more" Lucy commented, letting herself be taken by memories and by the romance of a new beginning.

"And when it does, will you be my guide, My Queen? I shall be anxious to see its best views and you seem to know them all" Rainidan asked, unable to resist being taken along Lucy's descriptions.

"It will be my pleasure" Lucy beamed.

"I wonder if they will also rebuild the secret passages; I remember reading about one, not really a passage, more like a bridge carved on the cliff and which oversaw a small cove. I saw a sketch and even after all these years its beauty has stuck in my memory" Rainidan noted. Listening as he described the place, Lucy froze, knowing exactly the place he was talking about.

"May I enquire where did you find this sketch?" she asked quietly.

Rainidan took a deep breath. He now remembered where he had read all this and understood why the young Queen had lost her smile so suddenly.

"I am sorry, Your Grace, I should have kept my thoughts to myself" he apologised.

"Not at all, Rainidan, it was me who asked" Lucy told, waving his apology away. "You read about the passage in Peridan's notes, right?" she asked, turning around to look at the orchards. Rainidan nodded and Lucy smiled.

"Peridan was the first person other than my siblings I showed that bridge to" the Queen told. "Ever since then, we met there whenever he visited Cair"

Rainidan felt guilty. It was a well known fact that the legendary Sir Peridan and Queen Lucy had been in love, and would have married had she not disappeared.

"Sir Peridan never forgot you, Your Grace, and he died with the strong conviction that you would return one day. It is said that upon his death, he was buried with his trusted sword on one hand, and on the other, right above his heart, a stack of letters to and from you; he had asked to take them to the grave, for those were words for his and your eyes only" Rainidan told, reaching over to hold Lucy's hand.

Lucy sniffed and chuckled, wiping the salty streaks from her cheeks, her ocean blue eyes still glossy with tears.

"That does sound like him" she told, sniffing once more. "Thank you, Rainidan. What you told me has made me quite happy; now I am sure Peridan knew I had not forgotten him and thought of him everyday. In my heart I wanted him to be happy, and I believe that our thoughts were transmitted to each other somehow" she added, smiling wetly, squeezing his hand back.

"Forgive me, My Queen, but I feel I have caused you more pain than happiness" Rainidan told with a frown. Lucy shook her head.

"Don't beat yourself up, please. This is an old scar of mine; sometimes it hurts, sometimes not that much, but lately it's mostly the latter. Aslan taught us that it is useless to think of what might have been, rather than what can still be. The fact that we did return means Peridan was right in his certainty and for his sake, I shall enjoy this new chance with every fibre of my being" Lucy spoke with calm determination.

Rainidan looked at her in silence as she gathered herself and the spark of childish excitement returned to her eyes. His eyes were staring at the young Queen Lucy, but for the past few moments, he had gotten a glimpse of the Valiant Queen of Old.

A loud shriek shook them both off their thoughts, and Rainidan sprung into action, running towards Cora and the twins, Lucy hot on his heels. Taril – Rainidan thought it to be Ameril, but was quickly corrected by Lucy – had placed an apple on top of his head and had dared his brother to kick it off. Having accepted the challenge, Ameril went in confidently until his booted foot collided against his brother's face. The collision had sent Taril to the floor, where he sat, quite disoriented, his nose bleeding profusely. Rainidan took the injured twin on his arms and carried him towards the infirmary, Cora and Ameril having ran to ask the workers for a doctor. There, a faun physician motioned them to the examination room, murmuring something about Taril being the second injured guest he had treated that day. Lucy and Rainidan exchanged a curious look. Second?

Having headed south, Edmund had volunteered to serve as a guide to Myrina, showing her the most famous corners of the palace as well as his favourite spots. Currently, he had taken her to a large rounded room on one of the turrets, two of its walls standing to a medium height, clearly still under reconstruction.

"There will be a dome here, we still haven't decided if it will be glass or marble, but definitely round" Edmund spoke, pointing to the open sky. "It used to be dark marble, and Lucy insisted on having the centaurs paint stars and planets on it. Sometimes in summer, fairies and light worms would float inside and it was as if the stars were not just painted any more" he explained.

Myr closed her eyes to imagine what he was just telling her, making a side note to praise him on his story telling; she had never heard him speak with such calm excitement, if such a thing was even possible.

"When you're done with your nap, I'd like to call your attention to this corner over here" he teased, a small smirk pulling on the corner of his lips.

"I was only picturing everything in my mind, not all of us have vivid memories, King Edmund" she scowled crossing her arms across her belly.

"Only a gentleman's question, please don't be offended" he replied, his teeth flashing an impish smile. "Anyway, you will love it here once it is finally completed. You must come for a long visit so you can explore without a hurry" he invited nonchalantly, looking at her sideways, curious of her reaction.

"What is this, Majesty, the nostalgia of your old home bringing a sudden loveliness to you? Mind you, we should station you here permanently" she mocked him.

Edmund smiled inevitably, very much enjoying the witty teasing of his friend, noticing the warmth in her eyes; she had loved and accepted his invite.

"That's where you're wrong, I am _always_ lovely, it is you who fails to notice" he retorted flawlessly. "But, pray tell, what is this insistence on addressing me so formally? How would you like it if I started calling you 'Princess' or 'Your Highness'?" he asked, suddenly very cross.

"Only a lady's politeness, please don't be offended" she replied, echoing his early statement. Edmund's smile stretched at her clever poke.

"And, if you must, 'Lady Myrina' should do just fine" she added, biting a smirk.

"Well, aren't you a smart-ass, _Lady Myrina_ " Edmund told, unable to keep a straight face at their banter. "And you _are_ a Princess, aren't you? I mean, your father is the King's brother and thus a Prince" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, technically, I am a Duchess. Duchess of Algrave and Cormell, if you must know; in Archenland, the title of Princess is reserved to the King's daughters" she explained matter-of-factly.

"Duchess of Algrave and Cormell, sounds grand" Edmund noted.

"It was my uncle who gave it to me upon my birth; he said he wanted to gift me with the most beautiful flowers in Archenland, and both places are known for their flower fields, which can extend for miles" Myr continued her explanation.

"A sweet gesture from a doting uncle" Edmund told with a smile.

"Indeed, I get hundreds of flower arrangements every year on my birthday; there is a whole wing of the palace gardens which has been planted with all the flowers I've received through the years" the Archen Lady told with a chuckle.

"It would be tragic if you were to marry someone with an allergy" Ed commented, his smile turning into one of mockery. Myr tried to shoot him a stern glance, but her smile betrayed her.

"Not a chance, I shall lose my title upon marriage in order to adopt my husband's, if I were to marry a noble. If he is not, then he'd be made a Baronet, in which case I'd become a Baroness, so no more flowers for me" Myr noted.

"And you are ok with it?" Ed asked, surprise making its way into his tone.

"Well, it is a _lot_ of flowers" Myr chuckled, her laughter faltering as she caught Ed's serious expression.

"I don't have to be ok with it, it is protocol" Myr replied. Ed shook his head, disapproval clear on his features.

"Well, there is a good reason for it, otherwise there would be a long line of men wanting to marry me just for my title" Myr explained.

"Alright, that does make some sense, but I still find it is extremely unfair to women. You should be able to keep your title without regard to your husband's position" Ed argued. Myr chuckled derisively.

"You forget, Edmund, that women in my position are raised to make good marriages that allow for strong political alliances, titles are just there to attract the right sort of suitor" she commented bitterly.

Edmund remained silent, watching as Myr walked towards a nearby window and took a peak outside. He had always disliked the idea of marriage as means of political advancement.

"Tairin and Zeph will marry out of love" he told, joining her and sitting on the edge of the window.

"Tai and Zeph are the exception" Myr replied. "My father has promised I will not marry against my will and only a man I find suitable, but I do not entertain dreams of mine being a love match; love is rarely an option in this business" she added with a sigh.

"Well, I think you deserve better than a loveless political marriage, for all it is worth" the King told with a small smile, which the Duchess returned.

"Now, back to our tour, _this_ is why this room is my favourite place" Edmund said, pulling her closer to a crumbled flight of stairs, very narrow, leading upwards to a hole on the wall.

He started climbing, telling her about the many nights he came here in the late hours, only to enjoy the splendid view waiting for them on top of the stairs, Myrina close behind him. As they got closer, the hole revealed itself to be a window, a railing cutting through it, transforming it into a balcony but also preventing people to mistake it for a door and steping into thin air.

"Just be careful, the steps are a bit wobbly" Edmund warned, resuming his descriptions. He cut his speech brusquely, a foot on the very last step, when a rustle and a yelp reached his ears. He quickly turned around to find Myrina bracing herself, her whole body laying flat on the stairs. Jumping a few steps at a time, he rushed down, hesitating between concern and laughter.

"Weren't you listening when I told you to be careful?" he told, kneeling next to her.

He quickly scanned her for any bruise, and other than being covered in dust, she seemed fine, thank Aslan. Oh, wait...

"Let me take a look at that" he murmured, reaching over to her calf, where a long gash could be seen and blood had started to seep through her dress. She hissed loudly as he cleaned the wound with his handkerchief, the sound muffled by her hands as she covered her face. Despite the jolt of pain each stroke sent through her leg, she noticed Ed was taking extreme care in being gentle.

"I'm sure Susan packed some first-aid stuff, let's go back to the tents" he spoke, patting her knee. She nodded, face still determinately buried in her arms.

"Hey, are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere else?" he asked, trying to pull one of her hands away from her face, unsuccessfully.

"Myr, let me take a look!" he insisted, grabbing her forearms and giving them a strong pull. Her face came into view again, uninjured, but disappeared almost as quickly behind the curtain of bright ginger tresses. With a small grunt of irritation he pulled her hair away with a soft gesture. She was biting her lower lip, wet streaks cutting across her cheeks. Her greyish blue eyes were brimmed with the tears she was stubbornly trying to hold back, her breath shaky as she exhaled.

Edmund was always one to react calmly to things, keeping his cool even under the most stressful and dramatic situations. Nevertheless, when it came to comforting someone, especially a _crying_ someone, his calm evaporated. Such being the case, he did the only thing he could do: he panicked. His whole body frozen, he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Please don't cry" he pleaded, eyes wide in distress. He reached over to hug her cumbersomely, his arms stiff.

"There, there" he whispered, a disgusting croak of panic in his voice. He desperately tried to remember what Peter told Lucy every time she fell, cursing his memory's lack of cooperation.

"Did you close your eyes again? The eyes of your imagination sure didn't see that wobbly step, did they?" he breathed then, causing her to laugh and smack his chest.

"No, I tripped just when you were warning me" she sniffed.

"Alright, alright, but we better treat that wound soon" he added, relieved to have her smiling, even if wetly. He then ripped a strip out of the rim of his shirt and tied it around her leg, hoping to staunch the bleeding a little.

They walked slowly, Edmund half hoisting Myr on his side, supporting her as she hopped each step. Halfway through, however, he grew irritated at their pace. Letting go of her, he kneeled, looking at her over his shoulder.

"Come, we'll arrive faster if I carry you" he told. She threw him a hesitating look.

"Come on, up!" he insisted, and blushing, she rounded his neck with her arms, accepting his piggy-back ride.

Once in the girls' tent, he spotted the first-aid bag and quickly busied himself with cleaning the gash, surprising her with his skill and light touch. He caught her gaze a few times, a hint of a smirk pulling the corners of his lips as he did.

"We all fall, Myr" he told simply, guessing embarrassment was the cause of her blush, half correct in his assumption. She made a vaguely affirmative noise, looking aside, desperately trying to ignore his warm hand brushing against her calf.

"There" he said a minute later, tapping the bandage. "This will do until Lucy gives you some of her cordial, tomorrow you won't feel any pain at all" he added, standing back up.

"Thank you, I didn't know you were so good with bandages" she praised.

"Peter is not the only who has flipped through medical books" he told with his usual spark of harmless conceitedness.

"Out of need?" she enquired, a tease on the back of her voice.

"I've been injured lightly a few times, yes" he spoke honestly, parrying her tease.

Once he had put everything back on the first-aid box, he sat next to her.

"Well, since the wonderful and insightful tour I had prepared for you was cut short so brusquely, how about you make it up to me with a game of chess, or several?" he added after a moment, looking at her sideways.

"I shall settle for several, as I intend to win a few" she challenged, poking the King's ego, and he let her.

"We shall see, _pumpkin_ , we shall see" he said, readying the board.

 **AN: Hands down, my favourite moment was Lucy and Rain's conversation. I wanted to add a bit more of Lucy's character in this chapter; I had the impression that I was confining her to her childish side and it is unfair to her. Also, Rain doesn't get that much 'screen' time, so yeah. XD**

 **Also, I had great fun writing Nabeela and Lucy's little clash. Nabeela had it coming!**

 **Remember, reviews only take a minute and they make me super happy, so please revieeew!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Cheers!**


	15. Chapter 15: Whispers of the Past

**Hello, hello! I'm back with a new chapter! A little bit of adventure, but mostly loads of interesting conversations going on, I hope you don't find them too boring. As always, please read and review! Your comments make my day!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 15: Whispers of the Past**

Scorpio was put on a stretcher for his return to the tents, and was currently ferried around Cair by Zeph and Gemini, followed by Caspian, Susan and Tairin. The blond Prince had a sour expression on his face, causing Tairin to roll her eyes as she held his hand. The cause for the Prince's miff were his thwarted attempts to get off the stretcher, judging he was well enough to walk, and the Princess' insistence that he was not.

"I heard the armoury was transferred here" Zephyr said conversationally, hoping to lighten the mood. Scorpio's head jolted up in complete disregard to his migraine.

"Oh! Metalworks! I need to see that!" he exclaimed, wriggling about in the stretcher.

"No you won't" Gemini told him with a bossy tone.

"It would be very irresponsible of us to let you go, Scorpio" Caspian told him, his eyes serious despite his smile.

"Come on Caspian, you won't go as far as grounding me" Scorpio replied, contesting Caspian's gaze more out of amusement than actual challenge.

"I may if I have to" Caspian told, categorical in his refusal. "After all the stunts you performed today, letting you around weapons and burning coals would be attempted murder" the King said wickedly, eliciting laughs from the others.

"The Prince I knew had a more adventurous approach to fun" Scorpio glowered, huffing childishly.

"The King you know thinks there is a difference between adventurous and suicidal" Caspian retorted with a chuckle.

"We better take this wind-head back to the tents, lest he would be tempted to crack his head open elsewhere" Zephyr told, shaking his head at Scorpio's antics.

"I will check on the children" Tai said, winking mischievously at Susan and Caspian.

"Sometimes I am afraid of my sister's wicked thoughts" Caspian commented lightly as he stared at his retreating sister's back, a grin dancing in his chocolate gaze.

Nabeela paced around her tent, rubbing her temples. What was it with this _blasted_ place?! She had managed to convince Peter to postpone their tour around that pile of rubble he affectionately called 'his true home', to stay in the tent with her, seeing as they were alone in their camp. She had indulged in listening to his stories about this place and had faked all her interest, asking questions, underlining his exceeding courage and saying all those things men liked to hear about themselves. It had worked to a certain extent, she had managed to get the King very confident, and from there it was quite simple to steer him down to temptation. The Magnificent King was but a man and, like all men, his confidence fed his pride, and his pride was powered by his ego. Manipulate his ego into thinking he is a hero, and he will accept the reward he believes he deserves. Whoever said men should be played by their insecurities had no clue on how much easier it was to play them through their ego.

She had arranged the perfect ambiance, the dimmed light of the tent, the luxurious silks she had insisted on bringing, and a touch of relaxing incense for good measure. That last detail was one of her favourite secrets; an exotic ingredient with a pleasant sweet smell that produced a sensation similar to the early stages of drunkenness. This effect, paired with the surge of confidence of her compliments, made the King act boldly, and Nabeela had been closer than ever to getting what she wanted. Items of clothing had been discarded, and she could feel his desire burning on his skin. Just when she thought she would succeed in her plan, he stopped, pushing by her and leaving abruptly, babbling some sort of apology.

She screamed in frustration. She had done everything _right_! It could only be the strange effect this place had on him, all those stupid memories! What kind of _sorcery_ did this ridiculous piece of rock had on him! How _dare_ him leave her like _this_! There were dozens of men who would kill for her attention, and she had chosen _him_ , only to be rejected?! No, the Magnificent idiot did not have a clue who he was dealing with.

Nabeela tried to calm down. This was perhaps a good thing; she could use this rejection against him and maybe threaten him with a scandal. She would not give up; her efforts would now turn to convincing him to return to the castle sooner, all while still trying to break whatever resistance he had left.

Peter barely registered grabbing his shirt on the way out of Nabeela's tent. His heart pounded loudly on his ears, his skin burned and his sight was unfocused, blurry. Guided by instinct, he reached the river and walked straight into it, clothes be damned. He allowed the water to cover him completely. It was so pleasantly cold, and the temperature contrast between his body and the water brought some clarity to his mind. He opened his eyes, still underwater, and at last the blurriness was gone. His heart was still racing when he resurfaced, his breath still jagged. What had taken over him? He felt as if he had been put in a sort of trance, a trance of his own doing. Telling Nabeela all those stories, he had reminded himself of the man he once was. He had felt that raw basic need on the pit of his stomach, that burning desire; he _wanted_ her. And she wanted _him_. But just as he thought of crossing that line, Nabeela had tugged the lion shaped medallion he carried around his neck, and something prevented him from giving in to temptation, something felt _wrong_.

But was it? He had not forced her into it, on the contrary, this whole situation had been her own doing, and it was not like he had never bedded an unmarried woman before, sometimes without much of an acquaintance. And yet he felt decency scream inside his chest. Nabeela was a Princess, a guest left in his care by her father, a man who was both a friend and an ally. And he cared for her more than he ever cared for any if his old affairs.

Peter groaned and sunk underwater once again, the water muffling his frustrated scream. His fingertips still tingled with the feeling of her silky skin, and whenever he closed his eyes he could see the contours of her body. The few pieces of cloth he had not removed had left very little to the imagination. He resurfaced once more and decided to do a few laps across the river; he needed to occupy his mind and let the cold water rid him of that burning sensation once more. He had been able to stop himself this time, but he was not sure he would have much self-restraint left next time.

After a few laps, he swam back to the riverbank, where he sat, allowing the current to wash his feet. The golden lion medallion caught his eye once more and he took it between his fingers. It had been a gift from Lucy in the Golden Age, when he was about to set off to quell the Ettinsmoor Giants' rebellion. She had given it to him as a reminder that Aslan was always with them, guiding them. She had been right then, and she was right now. Perhaps this was his heart telling him to wait, because this was a woman worthy of his love, not just of his desire. Maybe this was another lesson from the King of Beasts to teach him true love from mere attraction, and to make him realise his current situation laid halfway between both.

Content with that conclusion and no longer feeling feverish, he got out of the water and grabbed his shirt from the ground. He dried his face with the garment and patted some of the excess water from his trousers, but he was still too drenched to make his way back to the camp without making a mess. It was still early, and throwing his shirt over his shoulder, the King decided to take a walk around his old home and hopefully dry up before meeting the others.

Back in the tents, Ed and Myr had engaged in a game of draughts, many of the black and red pieces tossed at each other in playful indignation.

"You seem lighter" Myr commented airily, clear gaze attentive to her friend's reaction. Edmund shot her an enquiring look, his dark orbs fixed on her for a moment before returning to the board under his hand.

"I mean that your spirit seems lighter, you smile often" she explained.

"You think so?" he commented nonchalantly, making a move and taking three of her pieces. "I guess I feel at home" he breathed, fiddling with the bright red chips.

"The landscapes are certainly awe-inspiring" she told kindly.

"You haven't seen anything yet" Edmund told with a wink.

"I can only imagine how amazing the parties must have been" Myr sighed dreamily. "Peter and I used to get so drunk, I once had to half carry him to his room, but accidentally ran him into a pillar, and we both toppled over, laughing like maniacs" Edmund told with a sudden thrill, causing her to laugh.

"Accidentally?" Myr asked, squinting her clear eyes at him suspiciously.

"Purely" he added honestly, the permanent spark of foxiness in his expression not quite allowing his words to be entirely convincing.

"I remember I used to sneak to the Throne Room sometimes at night, just to lay down in the dark, looking at the uncountable stars in the clear sky" he said in a deeper tone.

"Speaking like that, one might mistake you for a romantic" she teased, bringing him back from his memories with a scowl.

"I believe the word you are looking for is 'nostalgic'" he argued and Myrina laughed.

"I'm quite sure I meant romantic" she told.

"You take pleasure in insulting me, woman" he replied with a smirk.

A moment later, Edmund yawned, putting the board away in its box. They had played several games and the final score stood three to five to his advantage.

"Tired much?" Myr teased.

"Well, you were not much of a challenge, if I am to be honest, but what can I say, I am a great strategist" he replied with a smirk.

"The way you lost our last game was shameful, but sure, great strategist" Myr argued.

"And yet, the score reflects my mastery, so it was a worthy sacrifice" he dismissed and Myrina rolled her eyes.

"Alright then, what do we do now? I don't think I can stand any more of your competitiveness, so games are not an option" the Archen commented.

"I was about to suggest we went for a walk, but your wound could reopen and I'm not willing to risk it' he told. "Speaking of which, let me check if your bandage needs to be changed" he added, patting her knee softly.

"If you want you can go on that walk, I don't mind staying here on my own" Myr told as he busied himself replacing the bandage.

"Nah, it's fine. I brought a couple of letters with me, so I think I'll be doing that while I keep you company" he told.

"A letter to Casarah?" Myr asked, trying her best to make it sound like a tease.

"That is none of your business" he replied, tapping her nose with a bandage roll.

"Do you still miss her?" Myrina she asked quietly. Edmund exhaled loudly.

"I try not to think about it, life goes on, does it not?" he replied with the smallest hint of sadness, and she caught her clue to change of subject.

"Right. Then tell me, how is this world you and your siblings come from? _Spare Oom_ " she asked curiously, catching Edmund by surprise. Tensing subconsciously, he dropped his eyes to the ring he had snatched from her finger earlier and now twiddled with in his hand.

"Oh, just forget I asked anything, I shouldn't have. I'll go get some tea" Myr told guiltily, waving her hands in front of her.

"No, please, stay. I will tell you, just not today" he explained seriously, grabbing her hand and slipping the ring into her open palm, his hand remaining on top of hers, a fact she ignored with fierce determination.

"And where did you get that name from? It must have been one of Tumnus' chronicles, surely" he told with a bright smile, remembering the hilarious misunderstanding between his sister and the faun. Myr flushed bright red.

"Spare Oom, happens to be a _spare room_ in which there was a _wardrobe_ or Ward Obe, if you wish. All this was at a country house we once stayed in" he explained, engaging into a long tale on how they had tried to explain to Tumnus about his mistake and how he was stubborn enough not to believe them.

"Myr, what do you know about Ejdelhaegen?" the King asked a moment later, taking Myr by surprise with his question.

"Not much, I am afraid, but then again, it is a fairly small and recent country" she admitted. "Most of what I know is hearsay, but it seems that their lack of diplomatic connections is due to them focusing on creating a solid structure for their small kingdom; until fairly recently they had been a union of small clans, so I suppose there was much to see to before they could bother worrying about foreign relations" she explained.

"What about their economy, population, geography?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, it is a mountainous region north of Tarnova, across the Sabrian Sea. I don't know about agriculture, but again, I don't think people are as excited about farm animals as they are of precious stones and minerals, which Ejdelhaegen is said to be made of. Still, the sources are not that many nor that reliable, mainly travellers who occasionally had to detour through there from and to Tarnova" Myr replied, making an effort to remember any more details.

"All those riches and none of those travellers met an army?" Ed inquired, arching an eyebrow.

"Good point, but if the mountains are anything like the ones in Tarnova, then they don't need much of an army; the cliffs and peaks are pretty much a natural fortress" Myr explained.

"Right, mountainous ground and strong mineral activity. So, where do they get their produce? I mean, the land surrounding mines and precious stone deposits is usually quite tough and not easy to farm, and if they indeed have as vast a reserve of diamonds and else, that means not much grows there other than some types of tuber, some herbs, bushes and perhaps a few fruit trees" Ed mused, completely enthralled by the subject.

"Well, with all that wealth, surely imports are not hard to come by. Maybe this is what they want to discuss with the Narnian representatives" Myrina pointed out.

"Maybe, but why us? Surely Tarnova and the other surrounding nations would jump on the opportunity" Ed enquired.

"To my knowledge, Tarnova already does. Perhaps you should ask the Tarnovan ambassador when we return to the castle, or even send a letter to King Trojka" the Duchess replied.

"I think I'll write those letters first, and one to your uncle too; I have a feeling Narnia was not the only country the Kaiser wrote to" Ed told, grabbing a piece of parchment and some ink.

Myrina opened her book and gave the King some space, the scratching of Edmund's quill on parchment filling the otherwise silent tent. A few pages later, she looked up to find Edmund rereading something he had just written, a frown of concentration on his face. There was a flagrant excitement in his eyes as they darted through the page, his thirst for more information quite evident. Ever since they had received the letter from the Kaiser, she had noticed he was particularly interested in the western kingdom, and she had dared think the King was craving some adventure of his own; what better then than a nation virtually unknown, whose riches seemed to take precedence over any other kind of information. She smiled and returned to her book.

"You are smiling" came Ed's comment.

"I am, always so observant, My King" she bantered.

"I'd complain on how you always seem to turn my comments into banter, if I myself didn't do the same" he replied with a smirk.

"What, is this some sort of acknowledgement?" she replied.

"Whatever gives you pleasure, pumpkin" Ed noted, blowing on the letter for the ink to dry faster.

"If I didn't know you better I'd say you are quite captivated by Ejdelhaegen" Myrina commented after a small pause.

"I am merely curious to learn more about a potential commercial and diplomatic partner" he replied nonchalantly.

"You will have to lie better than that to fool me, Edmund"

Edmund put the letter down and threw a challenging look at the Archen Duchess. Myrina closed her book and moved to sit across him.

"Look at me in the eye and tell me the idea of a whole country sitting on mountains of diamonds, rubies, emeralds and more is not exciting to you" she said, her grey blue eyes piercing into his. Edmund took a moment before answering.

"Of course it is, and that is exactly why we have to come up with a clever proposition for commercial treaties" he told.

"Alright, and how about you negotiated those treaties, _in person_?" she parried. Edmund stared at her for a moment and put his quill down.

"What are you saying, woman?" he finally spoke, running his fingers through his hair.

"Simple: I can see it in your eyes that you want to go there, see everything with your own eyes. And who better than you, skilled a diplomat as you are, to negotiate this deal? Also, the Kaiser would take it as a great gesture that a King of Narnia visited him in person" she argued. Edmund took a moment to ponder on her words and then chuckled.

"I pity the man who will marry you" he said.

"Why this now?" she asked, not quite understanding.

"Because there is no way the poor bloke will ever win an argument against you" the King replied with a lopsided smirk.

Myrina's breath got caught in her throat at the King's compliment and she could feel her cheeks burning.

"I shall talk to the others about your idea on their return" Edmund told, returning to his letters, which he folded and sealed. "I'll pop to the construction site real quick, see if I can get these sent still today" he then said, waving loosely before disappearing though the tent flap an instant later.

Myrina exhaled loudly and fanned her face. She then smiled, his words echoing in her head; with luck, she would marry someone who would enjoy arguing with her.

Tairin's search for the children had been fruitless, given her limited knowledge of the palace of Old. Luckily, before she had time to grow restless, she had met with Tavros who informed her that Rainidan had taken to watch over the four youngsters. Feeling relieved, she decided to do some exploring of her own; with luck, she would cross paths with Rainidan and the kids and they would return to the camp together.

Choosing to stay outside, she took a series of turns around the construction, moving away from the active sites, the noises of the reconstruction growing quieter. Her steps were padded by the bright green grass and she sighed contently, thinking of all the people who had walked through the very same path and allowing herself to be lost in her own imagination of how life had been like 1300 years before.

She stood there for a moment, simply feeling the magic and enjoying the astonishing view of the Eastern Ocean, until a rustle caught her attention. Curious by nature, she followed the sound, peeking behind an overgrown vine which had taken complete possession of the façade of the decrepit building. The source of the noise turned out to be Peter, dressed very plainly, the ties of his shirt undone and hair still slightly damp. The King looked visibly relaxed, whistling to some tune unknown to her, coming to a halt in front of a crumbled wall. Tairin first impulse was to turn on her heel; she did not want to engage into another exchange of un-pleasantries with the man. However, her resolution crumbled when Peter pushed a large stone to reveal a narrow door and her curiosity sparked vividly. Could it be…? The secret Treasure Room in Cair Paravel had been the inspiration of many stories and legends, but no one had ever found a hint to its existence; many greedy Telmarines and Telmarine Kings had unsuccessfully tried to find it, their failures only feeding the myth.

"If you want to come, you better do before I seal the entrance again" Peter spoke loudly, spooking Tairin, who gasped.

Conflicted between irritation and curiosity, the Princess revealed herself, finding Peter busy in the process of lighting a torch.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked, unable to keep her tone from sounding cross.

"Call it battle-trained instincts; I would not be a good warrior if I didn't notice someone spying on me" he replied, smiling to himself as he lit the torch.

"Believe me, I would not have bothered to investigate had I known it was you" Tairin argued.

Peter shook his head but said nothing, walking over to the decaying door and pushing it open. Tairin's temper flared but she chose to remain silent, her curiosity winning against a witty reply burning in her tongue.

"We need to get in fast before anyone sees us; very few people know of the existence of this chamber and I'd prefer it remained that way" he said seriously, gesturing for her to go in before him. Nodding, she walked in and he handed her the torch, sealing the entrance behind them.

"Normally I'd say ladies first, but the last time we discovered a few broken steps and I'd rather not have your fiancé pointing his sword at me because you got hurt" he told, grabbing the torch from her hand.

"Well, as long as you hold that torch high enough, I think I can see exactly where to put my foot, thank you" she retorted, pushing past him and holding her skirts, testing the steps as she descended. Peter rolled his eyes and exhaled loudly, following her.

Tairin's irritation at the King was short-lived, vanishing as soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Incredible" Tairin exhaled, leaning over the stone railing separating both flights of stairs leading down. Under their feet, sparks of gold glimmered as the flickers of the torch reflected on the surfaces of the treasures kept there, hidden in this room for 1300 years. Caught in her excitement, she rushed down the stairs.

"Tairin, no!" Peter yelled after her.

Cursing under his breath, Peter placed the torch on a holder and went after her; the flight of stairs she had chosen had been particularly damaged both by the Telmarine invasion and by the passing of time. The echo of cracking stone reverberated in the vaulted chamber soon after he had taken a few steps.

"Tairin, don't move!" Peter exclaimed, pressing his back to the wall and stepping very carefully on the following steps. However, the weight of his body was too much for the fragile old stone, and the steps begun to crumble, forcing the King to hurry. He had barely had time to think when the step Tairin was standing began to crack.

"Stay still!" he warned. The flight of stairs had started crumbling behind him; he had no choice but to jump. Peter landed safely beside Tairin and grabbed her by the waist, using the impulse of his jump to bring them both to the small landing at the base of the stairs. Had he taken a few seconds longer, the step would have disappeared from under their feet. Tairin's breath hitched in her throat as she stared wide-eyed as the whole flight of stairs crumbled with a roar, looking over Peter's shoulder at the empty space left behind them. A thick cloud of dust rose with the weight of the fallen rubble and Peter pushed her face against his chest, covering his nose and mouth with his sleeve. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and looked around.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a hoarse voice, his breathing laboured. Tairin nodded, her breath equally jagged. It was then when she noticed she currently stood with her back pressed to the wall, his heaving chest pressed against hers as his body shielded her from the debris of the stairs. She could feel his breath against the side of her face, his arm still coiled around her waist.

"Well, if that wasn't a grand entrance..." he whispered. He felt his chuckle reverberate on his chest.

Tairin smiled, the wave of shock starting to ebb away and she laughed, unable to feel any irritation at the King due to the immense relief she felt that they were both unscathed, Peter's rich laugh joining in an instant later. He then became aware of their closeness and stepped back, clearing his throat.

"Anyway, welcome to the Treasury Room" he told awkwardly.

Four steps had previously connected the landing to the ground, but those too had fallen to pieces. Stepping over the now isolated landing, Peter landed with ease and turned towards Tairin, extending his arms to help her down. Tairin opened her mouth to argue, being perfectly capable of jumping such a short distance, but decided against it. He was covered in a thin layer of dust, his shirt no longer white. He had saved her from what could have been a deadly fall and nearly got buried in the rubble himself; her pride had landed them in this mess, it was only fair that she put it aside now and allow him this act of gallantry.

"Thank you" she whispered once he had put her down and he nodded.

He then went to retrieve the torch, lighting the ones on the walls before walking to a large shelf on one of the corners of the room and she understood this as an indication for her to occupy herself as she pleased.

A few moments later, her hands were covered with a thick coat of dust from all the objects he had held or traced with her fingers. She could not believe everything she had seen and she had not been able to hold back a giggle as she had dipped her hand into a bag full of sapphires. But better than the jewels were all the engravings, the drawings, the books, images of Aslan painted in gold, sculpted in medallions and marble pieces, long tapestries telling of the battles fought by the Kings and Queens, of their coronation here at Cair Paravel. Everything had been sorted and organised more or less, and she recognised this as Susan's doing, although a more meticulous organisation was needed, one she would be happy to help with.

Patting her hands clean on her dress, she shot a discrete look at Peter, who was leaning over a map he had unrolled atop a huge wooden chest. The Princess did a double take, this time turning fully around. She had been so engrossed flipping through the pages of books she had not noticed the four marble statues at the back of the chamber, bathed in the few beams of daylight that seeped through the ceiling. She walked over the closest chest to her – Lucy's – and traced the beautiful carvings with her fingers. She looked up at the marble figure and found the Valiant Queen's kind smile. It was Lucy, there was no doubt of that, but at the same time, it was not; there was a spark of childishness but also an air of wisdom in her grown up features. Tairin smiled; if the statue was anything to go by, Lucy would bloom into a beautiful young woman.

Edmund's made her giggle, and she made a mental note to tease him about the convenient lack of freckles in his statue. The Just King of Old had a small smile, the hint of impishness present even in his stone expression. Tairin had some trouble imagining Edmund as the young man posing for this sculpture; his hair was longer, and his lean figure allowed a peek of a well muscled body, but it was not the slightly lanky teenager who had become her brother's closest friend.

Susan's was anything but a beautiful woman, but this Tairin needed not be told, having read it described most eloquently in every book she had read about the Narnian royals. Susan's sculpture was the one she thought looked most like the Queen she knew and loved like a sister. The sculptor had managed to capture the aura of gentleness of the aptly titled Gentle Queen, but also her fierceness and determination. Tairin felt silly; this was only a statue, but her friend's personality seemed to irradiate from it.

And finally there was Peter's, staring solemnly at her, kindly and guarding, almost like a shepherd. The statue stood tall, imposing, watching her with a stone look of wisdom, courage and strength, a small smile tugging at his lips of marble. His hair was longer, she noticed, and his shoulders were broader, though not much more. This Magnificent King was not much older than the one currently poring over a map at his feet, but it was almost as looking into another person, someone quite familiar but not immediately recognisable. A voice in her head wondered what the older King would think of his younger self now, of Nabeela. With a quiet chuckle, Tairin thought King Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion would most likely look in horror at younger Peter's foolishness.

Tairin ventured a glance at the King. She had seen another side of him today, more carefree, more relaxed. She had half expected him to berate her for nearly getting them buried under the crumbling stairs. Instead, his reflex was one of chivalry, first by running after her and shielding her with his own body, then helping her to the ground. Tairin looked at his statue again. It was the sort of behaviour she would have expected from the older King; perhaps Cair Paravel had worked its magic on him.

"By all means, keep staring at my statue. Although I am not sure your fiancé will like the idea of you fawning over a sculpture" Peter teased, a satisfied smirk on his lips. Tairin scowled at him. The statue had managed to imitate his handsome appearance, but thankfully not his conceitedness.

"By the Tail, what on earth happened here?!" someone exclaimed above them.

The King and Princess turned to look at Edmund, who leaned over the balustrade to look at the missing flight of stairs.

"Oh, that. Well, let's say we had a bit of a shaky arrival" Peter explained.

"Are you hurt?" Edmund asked. Peter and Tairin shook their heads.

"Right, now I understand why the workers said they had heard a rumble, but we all thought it was a new load of stone being unloaded" Ed told, joining them through the remaining block of stairs.

"Well, I should return to the camp, check on Scorpio and see if Rainidan and the children are there already" Tairin told, dusting her hands. Edmund and Peter looked surprised.

"It is a bit of a long story, I'm sure Scorpio would rather tell you himself" the Princess explained, catching their enquiring looks.

"Right, well, if you find Lucy, tell her to bring some of her cordial to Myr" Edmund asked. "It's nothing serious" he added before Tairin could ask.

"Fine, but I better not hear of anyone else getting hurt, there had been too many accidents for just one day" she huffed.

Her gaze lingered a little longer on Peter as she waved them goodbye, and Peter followed her with his gaze until she disappeared at the top of the stairs. Edmund observed the whole exchange, arching an eyebrow; this was definitely some weird behaviour from two people who never spent too long without tossing insults at one another.

"How long were you two here?" Ed asked.

"I don't know. About two hours, I reckon" Peter replied, taking another roll of parchment from the shelf.

"You know, brother, in other times I would have thought something happened between you and Tairin" Ed teased. However, the Just King's smirk soon faltered; Peter had shot him an icy glare.

"I am not in the mood for your malicious comments, Ed" Peter replied coldly.

"Relax, Pete, I was only joking; it is clear to anyone who knows you that you and Tai hate each other's guts with a passion" Edmund told, slightly taken aback by the strength of his brother's reaction.

"Hate is a bit too strong a word" Peter replied. "I'd say strong mutual dislike and utter lack of interest in each other's doings" he added. Edmund arched an eyebrow, not quite convinced about the last bit, but said nothing.

"Fine, whatever. Anyway, I was actually looking for you" he told. Peter made a vague noise for him to carry on.

"I have sent a letter to King Gaetan and to the Tarnovan ambassador asking them for more information on Ejdelhaegen" Ed explained.

"Well, since we know nothing about it, I guess anything they can tell us may help us draft our commercial strategy" Peter commented. "But why the hurry? It could have waited till we were back at the castle" he asked.

"Actually, no" Ed replied, and Peter looked at him curiously. "You see, I have an idea regarding who should be sent to Ejdelhaegen" he told.

"Great, who?" Peter asked.

"Me"

Peter looked at his brother in surprise, and the Treasure Room fell silent for a moment.

"Whenever you're ready, Pete" Edmund told, looking at Peter expectantly.

"I think that as a King you have a great responsibility and duties here in Narnia" Peter told gravely.

"That would be more worrying if I was the _only_ king. If you are concerned about paperwork, I am sure Tairin and the Professor would gladly take care of my share while I'm absent, and foreign relations are part of my duty; I doing this _for_ Narnia" Edmund argued passionately, much to Peter's surprise.

"You did not let me finish" Peter explained calmly, seeing as Edmund had opened his mouth to speak again. "As I was saying: you are a King of Narnia and although there is still a great deal of issues to solve here, I believe there is no one more suited to take care of this matter than you; other than Caspian I don't know anyone with as much talent for diplomacy and trade than you, brother" Peter told genuinely, patting Edmund's shoulder.

Edmund's expression relaxed visibly. He had feared Peter would be against the idea, but had been taken aback by his heartfelt compliment.

"Thank you, Pete. It means a lot" he told.

"I may not say it often, but I am very proud of you, Ed" Peter noted. "I made mistakes the last time, and one of them was not giving you the recognition you deserve; you are every inch of a King of Narnia as Caspian and I" he added. Edmund looked into his brother's deep blue eyes and frowned.

"Thank you, but why this now?" he asked, hinting there was more to the Magnificent King's words than simple brotherly affection. Peter exhaled loudly and ran a hand through his hair.

"I.. it is silly but when I look at my statue, I do not see myself in the man standing before me, the man I once was" he breathed.

"If it is of any comfort, I don't either" Edmund told, taking a good look at his own statue. "I think it is perfectly normal" he added a moment later. Peter shot him a puzzled look.

"We will never be the men we were again, I think that is the whole purpose of us coming back; if it was for us to pick up where we left, why bring us back 1300 years later? This is a new life, Pete, with new mistakes to regret, new lessons to be learnt and new memories to be made" Ed argued.

Peter pondered on the subject for a moment, during which the two brothers remained silent.

"I just… sometimes I think that I am not making him justice" Peter admitted, making a vague gesture at the statue with his head.

"It is hard enough to live up to the expectations as it is, we should not make it worse by imposing it on ourselves" Ed replied. Peter took a deep breath and nodded.

"So, have you spoken to Caspian yet? I would have thought you'd rather hear his opinion on your trip to Ejdelhaegen" he told, suddenly remembering why Ed had come talk to him.

"And I will, but I wanted to ask you first" Edmund replied, tracing the carvings of his wooden chest with his fingertips. "I mean, you are my brother and you knew me back then; you, better than anyone, know I wanted to travel the world, I still do" he told, looking up at the statue of his older self.

"Let us discuss this with the others after dinner. I am pretty certain they will all agree to your idea" Peter suggested and Ed nodded. "Well, I found everything I needed, should we get going? I think I need another bath" he added, dusting off his hands on his trousers and grabbing a few rolls of parchment.

"Another?" Ed enquired.

"You don't want to know" Peter replied, marching towards the stairs. Edmund grimaced; that could only mean Nabeela was involved.

Caspian and Susan took a detour through the forest on their way back to the tents. Susan was telling Caspian how the four of them had arrived in Narnia and had crossed the snow-covered forest wearing the not-technically-stolen coats that were much too big for any of them. She made a pause in her description of Mr and Mrs Beaver's home when she noticed the absence of steps and rustles other than her own.

"Caspian?" she called, her voice and concern echoing through the trees.

"I'm here, I'm here, sorry my love" Caspian called back, jogging back to her with a dashing smile. "I thought you'd like this" he explained, producing a flower wreath he was hiding behind his back and gently placing it atop her hair, arms dropping to rest on her waist.

"There, you look like a fairy of the woods, the most beautiful of them all" he added. His gaze met hers and a warm shiver grew in the pit of her stomach. The emotion contained in his dark orbs made a breath tremble in her lips, catching her in subtle surprise. Tenderly, he claimed her lips in a sweet yet ardent kiss. And returning to the camp, or any other thought in fact, was soon forgotten from their minds.

"We should go back, before it gets dark and we no longer find the way" she whispered, slightly out of breath after the passionate kiss.

"One more kiss and I shall follow you to the end of the world, My Queen" he proclaimed and she laughed, happily indulging in his request.

"Oh, I am so sorry" Lucy exclaimed, having run into them mid-smooch.

The King and Queen pulled away and grinned bashfully at the young Queen, the dim light of the late afternoon not covering the redness in their faces.

"Oh, hi Lu. Sorry, we didn't hear you coming" Susan told.

"Lu, are you alright?" Caspian asked, noticing the Valiant Queen looked upset.

After the usual round of questions on Lucy's physical well-being, Caspian and Susan grew worried as Lucy seemed to be growing increasingly sadder.

"Lucy, it's alright if you don't want to tell us" Caspian told her kindly, crouching in front of her.

"Is not that I don't want to tell you, is just that- that- that _woman_ is infuriating!" the little Queen told, surprising Caspian with her outburst.

"What woman?" Caspian asked.

"Nabeela" Susan and Lucy replied in unison.

"When we returned to the tents, she was in a foul mood, and pretty much demanded we told her of Peter's whereabouts" Lucy explained. "She was fuming when I told her I had not seen Peter all afternoon. I know I should not have to, but I told her she should have gone looking for Peter herself" she added, looking guiltily at Susan. The Gentle Queen sighed and squeezed her sister's hands.

"You should have seen the way she ordered Rainidan to go after Peter; I got so angry and blurted it out without thinking!" the little Queen argued.

Caspian was torn between frowning and smiling at her cute fury, but decided the latter would only get his little sister in an even worse mood.

"Perhaps the title of Just should have gone to you, little Lucy" he told, accomplishing a smile from the girl.

"If only I were a grown up again. I mean, I am 1300 years older than her, she seems to be forgetting that" Lucy replied, her cheerful self resurfacing a little.

"I bet she is jealous, Lucy, you don't look 1300 at all, not even fifteen if you ask me" Caspian joked again, narrowing his eyes pretending to examine her face for any traces of old age.

"That is because I'm only twelve, Caspian" the young Queen told, giggling loudly. "Alright then, Queen Lucy, let's forget about this bad episode and enjoy our stay, shall we?" he suggested with a smile, to which she nodded and hugged him.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Susan joked. Caspian and Lucy looked at each other in shared complicity and soon seized the older Queen's hands, pulling her into their embrace, Caspian and Susan squeezing Lucy in between them.

"Well, isn't this cute" came Peter's voice behind them.

"Is this some family reunion we were not invited to?" Edmund teased.

"Come now, Justine, if you want a hug you only need to ask" Caspian replied, opening his arms and walking towards Edmund. Lucy giggled and imitated Caspian, Susan and Peter soon joining in as well.

"Stop it!" Edmund cried as they ambushed him and squeezed him in a group hug. He could have ran, after all they were in the middle of the forest and he was a fast runner, but he had decided to humour them.

"Anyway, what were the three of you doing out here?" Peter asked once they had tortured Edmund enough. Lucy and Susan shared a look, a gesture which caught Edmund's interest.

"I was not feeling very well and ran into Caspian and Su" Lucy told. Edmund shot a look at Caspian, who replied with a pointed look of his own.

"Oh? Are you ill? Was it something you ate?" Peter asked, immediately concerned.

"No, no, I am fine. I was just a little sad, thinking of all our friends who are no longer with us, you know, all the memories" Lucy told. It was not really a lie; she still felt a little sad after her conversation with Rainidan earlier. Caspian and Susan were visibly relieved at the little Queen's explanation.

"I feel sad too when I think about it, you know? But then I think that Tumnus, Mr and Mrs Beaver, they would have all wanted us to be happy and remember them with joy. We owe it to them to enjoy our time here" Peter told, embracing his little sister and sent a meaningful look at Edmund.

"I'm sorry to break this tender moment, but it is getting dark and I'd rather not sleep in the forest, again" Edmund told. He was right, the sun had nearly extinguished behind the ocean, and the stars were starting to shine bright in the darkening sky.

The three Kings resumed their banter as they walked, their laughs echoing in the forest. Lucy pulled Susan back and allowed a small distance between them and the boys.

"I was not going to tell Peter the truth, obviously" the little Queen whispered.

"I know, Lu, I was just worried Peter would see through your story; he always knows when you're hiding something" Susan replied.

"Well, what I said was not a lie; I _am_ sad about our friends" Lucy argued.

"Oh, Lu, I am sorry, I didn't mean to say I didn't believe you were" Susan apologised.

"Rainidan asked me about the bridge on the cliff" Lucy breathed, her dark blue gaze searching her sister's. Susan's eyebrows shot up for a second before a sorry expression took over her face.

"Oh, Lu!" she whispered, squeezing Lucy's hand.

"He told me about how he asked to be buried with my letters so no one else would read them" Lucy added, talking about Peridan's final wish.

Susan brought her closer in a lose embrace and rubbed her arm soothingly.

"Somehow that truly does sound like Peridan, he always was so protective of you" Susan told with a smile.

"It must have been physically painful to him when Corin had that absurd idea of flirting with me" Lucy told, the Queens laughing at the memory.

"So that's why you were in the forest?" she asked. Lucy nodded.

"I didn't want the others to ask questions" she told.

"I am sure Peridan wanted you to be happy, Lu" Susan whispered, kissing the top of Lucy's head. "Maybe even that you find another love" the Gentle Queen added casually. Lucy laughed and shot a look at her sister.

"Oh, I will, at the right time. Contrary to dear Eddie, I developed an interest in boys quite early, remember?" the little Queen told with a smirk.

"Much to Peter's disappointment" Susan laughed.

The girls walked in silence for a moment, just listening to the boys' banter.

"I am fine, Su, I promise" Lucy murmured, lacing her arm with Susan's. "The love I felt for Peridan still beats in my heart, but it will not prevent me from a new romance; if anything, it is waiting for that one person who will make my heart beat as wildly, and I intend to go looking for that person" she added confidently. Susan smiled.

"I'm glad, Lu. You know, sometimes I think you are the strongest of us all" the older Queen noted.

"Come on, ladies, don't lag behind, I don't want you getting lost" Peter called, beckoning them with a wave.

"He still thinks we are incapable of keeping a map in our heads, doesn't he?" Lucy whispered and the two Pevensie sisters giggled as they passed their clueless older brother.

They reached the camp a few minutes later, where Gemini and Zephyr were working on lighting a fire. Tai and Myr could be heard inside one of the tents, talking to the children.

"There you are at last, we thought we'd have dinner without you" Gemini told with a grin.

"Justine here would never skip a meal" Caspian bantered.

"Especially if there is chocolate cake for desert" Peter added with a snicker.

"I'm right here, you morons, stop slandering me and my title!" Edmund protested.

"How about no" Caspian retorted with a laugh, he Just King replying with a small profanity for which he was penalised by a sharp nudge in the shin from Myr.

"Come here you, let's get your bandage sorted and some of Lucy's cordial" he told with a frown, putting one of Myrina's arms around his neck and letting her put her weight on him.

Caspian and Susan then set off to help Rainidan with the food, the smell of stew soon drifting around the camp.

"I'll check on Scorpio, maybe he'll be well enough to join us for dinner" Tairin told, walking towards one of the tents. She took a peek inside, opening the flaps wide the next instant.

"Guys? Scorpio is not here" she called a moment later.

"What?" came several voices in unison.

However, before they had time to fret, there was a rustle nearby, the youngest Prince of Archenland revealing itself an instant later, swaying lightly as he walked between two tents.

"I'm alright, dear family, do not fear" he spoke in his usual boisterous manner.

Everyone gaped at him aghast. The Archen Prince had – by unknown means – reopened the healing wound on his eyebrow and had acquired a black eye and a bloody lip to match.

"Oh, it is not as bad as it looks, it doesn't hurt much" Scorpio waved with a lopsided grin.

"I'll get Lucy's cordial" Susan whispered stunned, blinking several times before disappearing through the flaps of one the nearest tents.

"You are going to _loooooooooove_ the story" the Prince told them proudly, wincing as he smirked.

"I seriously doubt it" Gemini glossed, rubbing his temples.

"Unbelievable" Caspian muttered, unable to keep a smile from spreading on his lips.

"Yes, whatever. So, I went to the forest for a little walk, as you recommended," he began, pointing to Zephyr and Gemini. "And I saw this tree, an imposing oak – dare I say majestic – and I decided to climb it to have a different view of the forest. Nothing wrong there-"

" _Nothing wrong_?!" Peter interrupted, utterly dumbfounded.

"-except that it happened to be a Narnian Oak, and it didn't quite appreciate me climbing on it, or at least, I think so, because it shook me off with such violence, and I kind of landed badly this time" Scorpio told, positively thrilled about his adventure.

"You _always_ land badly" Gemini corrected tiredly.

"Oaks don't like to be climbed on" Caspian explained, amused by his friend's knack for accidents and disposition to endanger his own life.

"Is that really all you have to say? 'Oaks don't like to be climbed on'?!" Tairin complained. "Am I the only one here who thinks this _lunatic_ could have _died_?!" she exclaimed.

"Tairin, sweetheart, with Scorpio that is a recurrent scenario" Zephyr argued. Tairin exhaled tiredly.

"Why do I even bother" she murmured, leaning into Zephyr's embrace.

The subject of Scorpio's misfortunes became the main topic of discussion, the Archen Prince taking full advantage of being in the spotlight, his story suddenly becoming full of the most heroic details on how he had been hanging from the banister before dropping himself on the patch of grass when he saw falling was inevitable. Rainidan – contrary to Lucy and Coralee who were gasping at the climax of the tale – was sceptical, and shot a glance at Gemini and Zephyr. Zephyr rolled his eyes and Gemini shook his head, reacting as they usually did at Scorpio's innocuous bragging.

Peter kept throwing glances at Nabeela's tent, expecting her to join them for dinner, but she did not. With a sigh, he thought it was better to give her some space; he could understand she was mad at him, but could not help but feel a bit angry as well. Focusing on his meal, he decided to bring her some stew later and try talking to her.

 **AN: It felt good to write some Peter-centred scenes for a change; I feel like I've been neglecting him a bit lately.**

 **Also, I always loved those statues in the Treasure Room and I wanted to explore what they meant/symbolised to each of them; I think I'll have some other scene with those in the future.**

 **For all Suspian lovers, I'm sorry, I know this chappy had little of them, but more is to come in the future.**

 **Anyway, up to you guys to tell me what you thought, what you'd like to read, everything!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Cheers!**


	16. Chapter 16: Trouble in Paradise

**Hello! Yes, I know it has been super long again, but I'd need an entire chapter in order to tell you about how mad my life's been these past few months. Instead, new chapter! This is a fun chapter, full of comedy bits, so I hope the laughs make it up for the appallingly long time it took me to update. Note: the underlined bits are meant to be crossed out.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 16: Trouble in Paradise**

Dinner was a noisy and cheerful affair, conversation and jokes going round the fire. Chocolate cake was served after the stew, much to everyone's delight, until Scorpio retaliated to one of Gemini's statements by smearing some chocolate icing on his brother's cheek.

"I have half a mind to shove my plate on your face, brother" Gemini replied calmly, searching for a cloth to clean his face.

"A normal, uneventful dinner is too much to ask, apparently" Tairin murmured tiredly, stretching her arm to pass a napkin to Gemini.

"It was inevitable, Tairin dear, Gemini can't accept the fact that I inherited all the charm" Scorpio bragged, winking nonchalantly.

"Let me just point out that it was _you_ who reacted violently towards _me_ and not the other way around, so your argument makes no sense" Gemini sighed tiredly.

"Charm he says" Rainidan chuckled, sharing a conspiratorial look with Zephyr, who laughed.

"Mind you, Scorpio, charm is not quite the word going round Anvard when it comes to your… _talents_ " Zeph told vaguely.

"Disappointing is what I've heard" Rainidan added, brown eyes trained on the young Prince's reaction.

"Alright, enough, some of us don't want – correction, don't _need –_ to know about the indecent details of your private life, I beg for a change of subject" Tairin interrupted, looking pointedly at the men, who were still snickering mirthfully. Scorpio sat in silence, glaring daggers at the two men.

Much to Tairin's relief, the conversation took a new turn, and soon they were all laughing again, this time at the Pevensies' anecdotes of Mr Tumnus' stubbornness.

"So it was you who arrived in Narnia first, Lucy? All on your own?" Zephyr asked.

"I discovered it by mistake, or rather, by luck" she replied. "We were playing hide and seek and I simply stumbled in here" she explained. The rest of the company looked quite confused at her explanation.

"Well, it is hard to explain. You see, there was a secret passage to Narnia hidden in a wardrobe in the house we were staying at, and then one day we simply stumbled in, quite literally, we _tripped into_ Narnia" Peter explained.

"And this is when you met Tumnus" Gemini enquired.

"No. Lucy had already met him by the time the four of us came. When we went to visit him we learnt he had been taken by the White Witch because he had been seen with Lucy" Susan explained.

"That is when we decided we needed to help him, and the rest is history" Lucy chirped in. Edmund looked gratefully at his siblings for not revealing his blame in Tumnus' imprisonment.

They then explained how they learnt of the White Witch's reign of terror and their journey back to Aslan's How.

"That must have been a fascinating trip!" Gemini commented, genuinely captivated by the Pevensies' stories.

"Well, we were running away most of the time" Peter argued.

"And we got soaked to the bone in a frozen waterfall" Susan added.

"Which nearly carried me away" Lucy added with a grin.

"Only because Peter lost hold of you" Susan replied, rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me? I was trying to keep us all from dying!" Peter cried, indignant. Susan and Lucy laughed at his miff.

"And after that you met Father Christmas? _The_ Father Christmas?" Scorpio asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes! And he is exactly as you imagine him to be! He was the one to give me my cordial! And Susan's bow and Rhindon" Lucy told excitedly.

"What about Edmund?" Tairin asked innocently. The four Pevensies looked awkwardly at each other.

"Enough suspense, tell us about your arrival to Aslan's How and the Battle of Beruna" Caspian cut in, eliciting excited hums from the Archen men. Susan squeezed his hand, sending a thankful look his way. Caspian smiled at her and shot a look at his best friend, who rose his goblet at him in grateful gesture; Edmund had told Caspian the whole story, how he had been lured by the Witch's lies and had betrayed his siblings only to be imprisoned. Caspian knew his friend had not yet forgiven himself, even after all this time.

Peter and Ed then described the strategy of the Battle, while Susan and Lucy narrated the events at the Stone Table, their sadness at Aslan's death and the joy when he appeared before them, his Mane glistening like gold under the first rays of dawn.

"It must have been daunting" Zephyr noted.

"And it was. We had barely ever fought with sticks let alone command an army" Edmund agreed.

"The Witch's army is said to have been quite big; she had all sorts of creatures on her side" Scorpio noted, a frown knitting his eyebrows together.

"She may have had the numbers but we had something much better, we had Aslan" Lucy told with a big smile.

"Hear, hear!" Peter cheered.

"And how about the coronation? I've read such beautiful descriptions" Myrina asked, sighing dreamily.

"It was the greatest, most lavish, grand and cheerful celebration in Narnian history" Lucy chirped excitedly.

"Until our wedding, that is" Caspian whispered in Susan's ear, making the Queen blush a soft shade of pink.

"To this day I can close my eyes and hear Aslan giving me my title" Peter told with a smile.

" _To the Clear Northern Skies, King Peter, the Magnificent_ " Lucy echoed, looking at her brother.

" _To the Radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan, the Gentle_ " recited Peter and Lucy.

" _To the Great Western Woods, King Edmund, the Just_ " Susan joined in.

" _To the Glistening Eastern Sea, Queen Lucy, the Valiant_ " Edmund told, Peter and Susan leaning in to tickle the little Queen.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen" Caspian and Tairin voiced, having heard the story many times before from Professor Cornelius, this being perhaps their favourite of all. There was a moment of comfortable silence as the words danced in everyone's ears.

"I always wondered, was there an Archen ambassador or any foreign representative during your coronation?" Gemini asked.

"Mm, I don't think so. We only met King Lune some time later and I don't think the Witch's long reign of winter attracted many diplomats to be honest" Edmund replied with a chuckle.

For hours after they had finished their meal, the four Pevensies retold their adventures during the fifteen years of their previous reign, answering the avid questions of their friends. Caspian and Tairin, although having heard some of the stories before, listened to the siblings as mesmerised as their Archen guests. It was not until a the moon was high on the sky that Susan realised Lucy and the other children had fallen asleep, lulled by the fables of the Golden Age.

"As lovely as it is to revisit the past, I think we should all call it a day; there is still much to explore tomorrow" she said, motioning Tai to help her with the sleeping youngsters.

Still smiling from the magical tales, they all bid each other goodnight and headed to their respective tents.

"Peter, aren't you coming?" Edmund asked, holding the flap from their tent open with one arm.

"In a second, I will extinguish fire first" he replied.

Peter's mind wandered to Nabeela. She had not joined them all evening and she had also not eaten dinner. He sighed bitterly. Had he really been _that_ discourteous? Had he insulted her so gravely by choosing honour over temptation? The King shook his head and rubbed his eyes, only then realising how tired he was. He would talk to her in the morning, they both needed the counsel of a good night's sleep.

Caspian was usually a heavy sleeper and he was not picky when it came to sleeping arrangements. In fact, he could sleep practically everywhere, but this was beyond anyone's threshold of tolerance. Peter's snores could give a bear a run for its money. Caspian groaned into the pillow he had stuffed over his head and which proved to be of almost no help to muffle the Magnificent King's snoring – and one magnificent snoring that was!

A dry soft sound caught his attention next and he removed the pillow slowly, cracking one eye open to see what had caused it. The tent the three Kings were sharing was still rather dark, yet, Edmund's dark head was very distinguishable, a tuft of messy hair having emerged from under the covers. His arm peeked out and was swinging limply on the side. Ed's pillow laid inches from Peter's hammock, and Caspian deduced it had been Ed's poor attempt of shutting his brother up.

"Ed?" Caspian whispered. His best friend groaned as a reply, and by its tone, Caspian could guess he had been awake for some time.

"Is there any way to shut him up?" he whispered again, pushing the pillow completely off his face now.

"Gag him with a pillow?" came the younger King's acid reply.

"Tempting, but seriously, is there any way at all?" Caspian asked again. The sound of covers rustling caused him to open his eyes and he distinguished Ed sitting on his hammock, blinking several times.

"Well, the problem is that he is lying on his back" Edmund explained, jumping off the hammock.

"How are we going to turn him then?" Caspian asked, imitating his friend. Despite the nearly absolute darkness, Caspian caught Edmund's sleepily evil expression, no words needed. In a quick, clean move, the Kings turned Peter's hammock over and the golden haired man fell with a startled yelp.

"What the hell...!" Peter croaked, sitting up and looking around.

"Keep snoring like a pig and I'll stuff an apple on your mouth" Edmund declared, grabbing his pillow from the floor and climbing back onto his hammock. Peter glowered at his brother and Caspian, who only shrugged and got back to bed. Peter cursed under his breath, picking up his covers and pillow and hopping back into the hammock, not before hitting Edmund with his pillow.

Susan got dressed in silence, making sure she did not wake up any of the girls in the tent. She liked to wake up early, enjoy the silence of the early hours of the morning and listen to how everything woke up slowly. As she grabbed her wash cloth and basin, she noticed Lucy was balled in her hammock, only her hand peeking out, holding Cora's in a loose grip, endearing Susan to no end. Grabbing her boots in her hands, the Queen slipped out of the tent and was greeted by the calm sight of their makeshift camp. The sun had not come out fully yet, and everything was bathed in the bluish light of early morning, a light fog blurring the shapes of everything at a certain distance. She took a deep breath, tasting the fresh air and all the subtle scents in it – pine, grass, dew, flowers – the fragrance of the forest she loved so much. Sighing contentedly, she made her way to the river to start her morning routine.

Caspian had been woken up again, this time by a current of cold air. Peter's snores were softer, coming out in small puffs, but still loud enough to distract the Faithful King from falling back asleep.

"Pet'r, shushup!" Edmund mumbled half-asleep, turning and burying his head under the covers and pillow, utterly ignored by his brother. Following his friend's example, Caspian turned and wrapped the covers tighter around him, thanking Aslan that Peter had moved and ceased his snoring, at least for now. He had been slowly drifting to sleep when a loud snap caused him to fully open his eyes, a jolt of alarm running through his body.

Susan walked between two tents, one hosting her brothers and Caspian while the Archen men slept in the other. Judging from the noises coming from inside the tents, the men were sleeping placidly.

"Pet'r, shushup!" she heard someone whisper, the sleepy irritated tone immediately hinting it as Edmund. She stifled a giggle, knowing Peter tended to snore like a hurricane.

"Very good morning, Your Majesty!" someone chirped behind her, spooking her. She gasped and turned rapidly, stepping into a thin branch as she did so. Perched on one of the cords holding the tents was a Lark, looking curiously at her.

"I am very sorry if I startled you, My Queen" he apologised.

"It is me who should be ashamed of being a scaredy-cat" Susan told, smiling relieved.

Caspian laid still, ears sharp to any sound. The snap was followed by a gasp and some high-pitched sounds; it was maybe just a bird starting its day early, but it was followed by a voice, one he knew and loved much. Susan. He relaxed and smiled, listening quietly to her words. She was so kind, always gentle and willing to talk to anyone who addressed her, kind-hearted words always on the tip of her tongue. Yes, he was very much in love, but how could he not?

With a soft sigh, he got up, deciding he could well start his day early, given that he was already wide awake. He slipped into his breeches quickly, scanning the room for his shirt and boots and cursing himself for tossing them carelessly the night before. His boots laid not far from him, but as he moved to grab them, his feet got tangled into something – his shirt most likely – and he fell, knocking a tray and a water jar on the way with a loud clatter.

"Ed, ye' nois' git" Peter maundered, shifting in his hammock.

Susan had parted from the Lark and had only taken a few steps forwards when a loud clatter erupted from the tent her brothers and Caspian were sharing. She heard Peter mumbling something as she got closer and she hesitated into taking a look inside. Growing up twice with two brothers had taught her of the horrors of an all-male cohabitation. However, before she could ponder any longer on the subject, Caspian burst through the flap, King and Queen yelping at the sudden encounter.

They both stared at each other in silence for a moment. Instinctively, Susan had raised her arms and held the basin high, ready to strike her attacker, while Caspian had his palms open in a defensive stance.

"Caspian? You awake?" Susan asked still in shock, not lowering her arms.

"Susan, I- please lower your… basin?" Caspian replied, taking a moment to identify the item in Susan's hands. The hilarity of their situation soon seeped in and they both started laughing hysterically, Susan trying to hush Caspian while muffling her own laughs with her hand. Snickering, Caspian stepped out and closed the flap, his chocolate eyes glistening with mirth when he looked back at Susan. She was a sight to behold, the morning dimness adding an almost mystic aura to her; he would have mistaken her for a deity if he did not know she was real, so very beautiful and real.

"May I join you?" Caspian asked, gesturing vaguely to the objects Susan was holding, his mind finally registering the purpose behind the basin and towel in her hand. Her full lips were tugged into a bright smile, inducing one of his own; her radiant smile was worth waking up this early.

They followed the natural path to the river in silence, enjoying the moment of closeness. Caspian would steal glances at her frequently, meeting her silver orbs once or twice, King and Queen succumbing to a fit of chuckles each time. The quiet rushing of the river reached their ears an instant later, the air filling with the light fragrance of fresh water and damp soil. Caspian let his eyes roam around the scenery, the forest around them starting to awaken to a new day, when a bump to his hip caused him to look over at Susan. The Gentle Queen was looking the opposite direction, yet the mischievous glint of her clear eyes did not pass Caspian's notice. Susan gasped in surprise when the King bumped her the next moment, and she glanced at him with an amused smile. Like she had done an instant before, he was pretending to look interestedly at the trees nearby on his side. They continued to bump each other every few steps in their walk, each time slightly harder yet not enough for it to hurt. The river could be heard very close now and Susan smiled mischievously before bumping Caspian once more, this time with enough force to throw him off balance and having to take a few steps sideways, and broke into a light run, laughing at his huffed complaint.

Caspian caught his slippery Queen just as the path widened into the river shore, wrapping his arms around her waist and twirling her around, her joyous laughter ringing in his ears, basin and towel hitting the ground with a dry thud, forgotten by the two royals. They stared at each other for a long moment, breathing heavily because of the run and laughter. Her crystal eyes were sparkling with joy, her cheeks slightly tinged with pink. By Aslan, she was so beautiful...! He captured her lips in a kiss, her arms locking around his neck. The kiss was intense yet delicate at the same time, and Caspian could not believe he had spent so long without tasting her lips. Caspian rested his forehead on hers as they broke the kiss, closing his eyes and taking a deep contented breath.

"This… I wish I could wake up like this every morning" he breathed, nuzzling her nose with his. Susan pushed away from him softly and gathered up her things.

"Oh, I... I better go... um.. there" Caspian said, suddenly growing very flustered, eyeing the basin in her hands.

"Oh, alright, I am only going to wash my face- oh!" Susan spoke, a soft blush tingeing her cheeks as realisation downed on her.

"Oh, you thought- I- no, no, I- just my face" she said, mortified by the misunderstanding. Caspian looked up, equally embarrassed. He felt utterly moronic and he had to overcome a need to slap himself. They both smiled embarrassedly at each other and silently walked towards the clear river.

Susan stood a moment on the shore, the murmur of water at her feet. The bluish light of dawn was steadily growing more fiery and warm as the sun made its way up slowly, colouring the sky with pale pink and violet hues. The first rays of sun were playing hide-and-seek behind the trees, leaves colouring up in many different shades, reddish gold peeking here and there. Everything was so beautiful. The water of the river was crystal clear, its constant murmur joining the first chirping of birds and the rustle of leaves. It was one of the things Susan loved the most about Narnia; its simple yet astounding beauty, the soft, delicate composition that delighted all senses, so natural, not made to be this way, just being so.

She took a deep breath, enjoying the slightly crisp air, tasting the subtle fragrance of wood, water, damp soil and a flowery hint: the scent of Cair. A small gasp escaped her throat when she heard a deep breath close to her; she had almost forgotten Caspian was there with her...! She was so used to being the early riser of the family, usually going through her morning ablutions on her own. She cast him a sideways look. He was looking ahead, not at any particular spot but at the whole landscape, a small smile tugging the corners of his mouth. And she knew he could feel it too, the magic that ran through Narnia and which could not be seen but only felt.

Not long after they parted ways, Susan finished her morning routine and folded the towel neatly inside the basin. She turned to see if Caspian had already finished, but was greeted with a rather unexpected yet humorous image. The Faithful King had apparently decided for a direct approach and had dipped his whole head into the water, as hinted by his dripping hair and the droplets sliding from his chin and nose. Susan chuckled lightly at him and most particularly at the cross expression on his face; it was a well-known fact among the royals that Caspian did not like cold water unless it was summer.

"You should have thought of bringing a towel, Your Majesty" she teased, handing him hers.

"Indeed, Your Grace, but my thoughts are solely of you and everything else becomes irrelevant in your presence" he said gallantly, making use of his gift for eloquent speech. Susan laughed and helped him dry his hair, snorting at its messy state once she had finished.

"I can only be so happy to amuse you, my love" he said with a childish huff, which was forgotten as soon as her lips touched his.

The light morning mist had dissipated by the time they decided to return to the tents. Although the air still carried a hint of the nightly chill, the clear sky held the promise of a hot sunny day. After all, summer was just around the corner.

"You did very well yesterday, Caspian" Susan said after a moment of silent strolling. Caspian turned to look at her, curious and clueless.

"With Lucy last night, it was very sweet of you and you handled the situation very well" Susan explained, understanding soon appearing on the Telmarine's expression in the form of a smile.

"I did nothing extraordinary, I just can't stand it when Lucy is upset. I get the need to make her feel better and smile" Caspian explained. "I like to think of her as my baby sister – the _not_ troublesome and stubborn baby sister I never had" he joked with a chortle.

"Lucy is lucky to have yet another older brother caring for her" Susan said smiling brightly, entwining her fingers with his.

"Do I hint jealousy perhaps?" the King asked, narrowing his eyes in mock suspicion.

"No, not at all. As far as overprotective goes, Peter is enough" Susan joked, laughing as Caspian made a pained expression and shuddered.

Back in the tents, Ed growled in irritation. His sleep – and the amazing dream he had been having – had been interrupted once more by Peter's inclement snoring. By Jove, birds had not even started chirping yet and he was already awake...! Twice in a row! He would have kicked Peter out if he were not certain his brother would happily make his way to Nabeela's bed.

Rolling onto his side, he opened his eyes. There he was, sleeping undisturbed, peacefully even, while his absurd roars hindered everyone else's sleep.

"Moron" the Just King murmured under his breath, throwing the covers aside and deciding he had no choice but start his day, sleep now far from any possibility. He was tempted to stuff a sock on Peter's mouth or just hit him with his pillow as he put on his breeches. With a breath of resignation, he headed out, grabbing a towel hanging nearby. Peter grumbled incoherently in his sleep and turned, earning a glare from his brother.

"Twat"

Edmund narrowed his eyes at the still dim brightness outside and stretched, cursing Peter's snoring once more. A sharp intake of breath caused him to turn rapidly, battle-forged instincts causing his whole body to tense. Myrina stood a few steps from him, having just emerged from the girls' tent.

"Good grief, Ed, you gave me a right fright!" she whispered angrily, a hand pressed to her chest.

"In my defence, I couldn't have known you were there" Ed argued. Myr glared at him. She then took a moment to look at him and snorted.

"Don't you look charming. Did you fall off your hammock?" she teased. Edmund would have smiled in appreciation of her wit if it were not so early.

"I wish" he spoke, rubbing his eyes and trying to shake sleep off himself. As if to stress his point, a loud snore came from the tent behind him. Edmund sent Myr a pointed look and rubbed his face once again. Myrina arched her eyebrows and bit back a giggle at Edmund's current state.

"That's it, tonight Cas and I are forcing him to sleep outside!" he complained, yawning and stretching again. Peeking one dark brown eye open, he caught her looking away from him, a faint blush colouring her face. Only then did the King realise he had been wearing only his breeches.

"Like what you see?" he smirked.

"Oh, I have seen better, and better hair" she replied, smug and defiant.

"A touch of carelessness only adds more to my charm" said the King, snobbishly running a hand through his hair.

"There, your ego woke up too" Myr told flatly. "I better leave you two to exchange compliments in private" she said then, gathering the towel and basin in her hands and taking a few steps away.

"Wait, I'll come with you" Ed said, dashing inside the tent to grab his shirt and hurried after her.

"I take it Lucy gave you some of her cordial?" Ed asked after a few moments of quiet walking.

"Yes, it worked wonders. I don't even have a noticeable scar, look" Myr explained, lifting her skirts slightly so he could see the thin pale scar drawn on her calf. The King nodded and subconsciously rubbed the now faint scar near his hipbone.

They met Susan and Caspian further ahead, King and Queen holding hands.

"Ed? Did you fall off your hammock?" Caspian taunted.

"Did you?" the Just King replied, well accustomed to parry his best friend's wit, even at the early hour.

"The fall would have been preferable, I'd say" Caspian replied, stifling a yawn. Ed concurred with a nod.

"Yet, the early start turned out to be pretty pleasant" Caspian noted, sharing a look of complicity with Susan, who blushed lightly.

"Ugh, please, I cannot take this syrupy mushiness so early in the morning!" Ed whined.

"You're free to leave, Justine" Caspian retorted with a smirk. Edmund rolled his eyes and replied by an obscene gesture, earning a noise of disapproval from Susan.

Aiming a soft punch at Caspian's arm, Ed grabbed Myr by the arm, pulling her along down the path. The Archen turned to wave at the couple and mouthed an apology.

"Sometimes it is hard to believe it is just friendship between those two" Caspian pondered.

"Don't let Ed hear you say that or he'll stop talking to Myr altogether" Susan sighed. Caspian nodded, fully aware that his best friend was completely clueless to Myrina's feelings.

Edmund let go of Myr's arm a moment later.

"That was a bit rude, you know?" Myr noted, adjusting the sleeve of her dress. Edmund stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No you didn't, but it's not what I meant" Myr replied, touched by his concern. "I meant it is rude for you to be so intolerant to the slightest display of affection" she explained.

"I'm allergic to it, it gives me a rash" he replied, joking.

"Careful, Edmund, someone may think you are bitter because of a certain Calormene" Myr argued.

"Then _someone_ is wrong" Edmund replied. "I have always been like this, ask any of my siblings" he added.

"Speaking of Casarah, have you told her about going to Ejdelhaegen?" Myr asked.

"I was going to write her a letter today, maybe when we come back tonight" he told.

"You mean if Scorpio doesn't set the camp on fire or something" Myr joked and they both snorted.

"He reminds me of Corin, he too would get involved in impossible situations" Ed chuckled, a few of the boy-prince's exploits coming to his mind.

"I would not be surprised if Prince Corin became a source of inspiration for Scorpio" Myr laughed.

The Narnian and the Archen found themselves at the river shore a moment later and separated ways in silent agreement, Edmund walking a small distance away to give Myrina some privacy. He eyed the rushing river and exhaled loudly. Stripping off his shirt, he plunged his head in the cold water, the feeling unpleasant at first, but just what he needed to wash off the remnants of sleep. He repeated the action a couple of times and dried himself, combing his fingers through his damp hair in an effort to make it less unruly. He stole a glance at Myrina, who was leaning over her basin, a thin layer of soap foam covering her face. The Narnian King smirked as a wicked idea crossed his mind. He crept quietly behind her and grabbed her ankle, succeeding in spooking her, water from her basin spilling everywhere. He laughed throatily as she tried to splash him, both spraying each other amidst fits of laughter. Ed then thwarted Myr's attempt of pouring the contents of her basin on him, resulting in both of them getting considerably drenched. Breathing heavily with the last remnants of laughter, they called it a truce. Still chuckling, he bent to pick Myr's towel, which had been spared during their skirmish. Folded neatly under it, he found a small piece of white linen.

"What is this– my handkerchief" he said, recognising the perfectly white piece of cloth, previously bloodstained. "You needn't wash it, you know" he told, dark gaze falling on her after rolling his eyes.

"I wanted to, it would have been permanently stained if I didn't" she replied, snatching the handkerchief off his hands and placing it inside the basin. Edmund grinned and raised his hands in surrender.

"Can we go now or have you brought any more laundry, Duchess?" he mocked, the still wet handkerchief hitting his face a second later.

Edmund's miff over the bad night's sleep diminished considerably during breakfast, his huff forgotten once he got to tell everyone – and exaggerate – about Peter's snores and nightly babbling.

"...I am only glad he doesn't sleep walk, Aslan knows he could scare some innocent souls with those unearthly sounds" he commented, eyes trained on his brother's reaction.

"You sleepwalked when you were younger, Ed" Peter retorted calmly. "I remember when you were five and you mistook the loo with a wardr-" he added, his tale left unfinished by Edmund stuffing a bun on his mouth, their squabble drawing loud laughs from the rest of the group.

Lazily, everyone finished their breakfast and left to get ready for the day, a small group heading towards the river amidst lively chatting. Peter smiled as Rainidan whipped Scorpio with a towel in retaliation for the Prince having stolen his shirt. The Magnificent King took his plate to the washing area and threw it inside a bucket along with the others. His smile faded as he thought of Nabeela, who had once again skipped a meal. He exhaled loudly and grabbed a clean plate, a hint of irritation quite perceptible on his expression.

"Nabeela must be starving" a soft voice said behind him and he turned to smile at Susan.

"I thought I'd bring her some breakfast" he explained, filling the plate with a bit of everything.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Susan ventured, her clear orbs trained on Peter's expression for any clues.

"I rather not, you don't want to know" he replied coarsely, grabbing a bottle of sweet wine. Susan nodded and he shot her an apologetic glance, but she dismissed it by shaking her head.

"Sphinx, remember?" she told him simply.

Peter chuckled. Sphinx was the code he and his siblings had chosen back in the Golden Age to design matters they wished to keep private or did not feel comfortable talking about, the four of them agreeing not to pry or interfere.

"I'm amazed you still remember" he replied.

"Well, I remember why we came up with it" Susan told with a smirk.

"Ugh, yes, me too" Peter winced. Susan laughed and sent him on his way.

Nabeela had spent the night fuming, walking from one side to the other in her tent. She had expected Peter to come to his senses when she missed dinner, but the whole evening had gone by without a sign from the King. Very well, she would have to turn this to her advantage. Quietly, she had begun to pack her things, as messily as possible. She was not going anywhere, but it was all part of her plan. She had woken up rather early that morning and could hear them all having breakfast in the distance. She kept peeking at the group through the a gap in the back of her tent, following Peter's movements. She had heard and seen Peter walking towards her with a plate of food and smiled victoriously. Dashing to her bed, she took out a small flask of eucalyptus essence, a thick dark green sap used mainly for breathing ailments, but if applied close to the eyes would cause them to tear up and swell.

"Nabeela? Are you awake? I brought you some food" the Magnificent King's voice was heard outside the tent. Nabeela smiled and sniffed pitifully.

"I… yes, give me a moment to make myself decent" she replied in a broken voice.

Outside, Peter frowned. Nabeela sounded faint and he feared she had spent the whole night crying. He pushed the flap of the tent open a moment later and found the Princess sitting up on her pillows, looking tired, her eyes red and puffy.

"Thank you, I did not realise it was morning already" she whispered, taking the plate and wine off his hands and placing them on a small table, nibbling absent-mindedly on a piece of bread.

Peter's heart clenched at the hurt look in her eyes when she looked at him; she looked so frail, so miserable, like a ghost of the exuberant and lively woman she was.

"I thought you would be hungry" he spoke awkwardly, looking around the tent.

"I had not realised I was, yes" she whispered faintly.

"Nabeela, why are your trunks packed?" he asked more seriously, a hint of alarm on his voice. Excellent, he had fallen for her trick.

"I can't stay after what happened, Peter" she replied, managing to make her voice quiver just right.

"About that, I was hoping we could talk" he told, sitting in front of her and searching her gaze.

"I would prefer not. I… I gave you my heart, my soul and only my body was left for me to be yours completely, but you… I feel foolish and humiliated" she argued, making sure she choked at the right moments, paying close attention to his reaction. She was happy to confirm the argument had touched a sensitive point, as per usual.

"Is that how you understood what happened? As rejection?" he asked, blinking in confusion.

"How else am I supposed to interpret your hasty departure? I was left feeling like a fool" Nabeela snapped.

"Then I am afraid you have the wrong idea of what happened" Peter stated, a deep frown creasing his eyebrows. Nabeela's heart skipped a beat. What...?!

"I did not reject you, I left because it was the honourable thing to do. Aslan knows what would have happened if I lost control and gave into desire. I care deeply for you, I would not be able to live with myself knowing I stained your honour during a moment of lust!" he exclaimed, his voice raising a few octaves.

"Lust? Is that all this is?" she asked. She had to turn the situation around somehow.

"Of course not, that- this- that is not what I meant" Peter told, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Listen, you are not a fleeting fancy for me. I care for you a lot and I would be lying if I told you I do not want you. But you mean more to me than just someone to fulfil a basic desire with. I want to be with you out of love, not mere temptation. I cannot ignore my honour and if you think I should be ashamed of it then I'm sorry to disappoint you" he explained gravely, his blue eyes dark with a mix of passion and anger.

Nabeela was taken aback. She had not foreseen this turn of events. Usually by this point of the argument, men were grovelling at her feet, telling her how much they loved her and how they would do everything to earn her forgiveness. Damn, she had underestimated him.

"Peter, I-"

"I think we both need some time to think about what happened" he told coldly, cutting through her sentence. "We will be at the beach, you are welcome to join us whenever you feel like it" he added, turning on his heel and disappearing though the flap. Nabeela stood watching the empty spot for a few seconds, her temper boiling. This- he- but- he was not supposed to _leave_!

 _My sweet darling_ _Dear_ _Lady_ _Casarah,_

 _I hope you arrived well and that the trip was not too tiring._ _I hope that this letter finds you well and that your trip back home was not too extenuating. I_ _have thought of you everyday, trying to ignore the long, countless hours we have spent apart_ _, only with the memory of your sweet kisses on my lips to ward off the anguish of our separation._ _I must admit I have thought about you everyday and find it hard to focus on my duties, daydreaming about the moment I will be able to kiss your lips again. How I wish we had had more time together,_ _alone,_ _so many places I wish I had shown you and so many l_ _ove confessions_ _words I wish I had whispered_ _on your ear_ _to you_ _._

 _We arrived yesterday to Cair Paravel. It was a sudden_ _decision. Officially, we have come to inspect_ _the works_ _the reconstruction of the palace, but in earnest, all of us needed a small break from work and the Council_ _–_ _a much deserved one, in my opinion._

 _I am happy to come back to my true Narnian home. The architects and workers have done a splendid job; Cair Paravel is starting to regain its former magnificence, and soon will stand to its former glory. I only wish you were here to see it, to see everything; all would have been much more_ _charming_ _enchanting in your company, yet I_ _guess_ _am sure opportunities will be plentiful in the future_ _,_ _perhaps on your next visit_ _._

 _I have exciting news: I shall be leaving for Ejdelhaegen on a diplomatic mission as soon as we return to Telmartown._ _I must confess that the idea of going to an unknown country excites me; a part of me has_ _been yearning for an adventure like this. I thought – and forgive me if I appear too straightforward – that perhaps your mother could be persuaded into allowing_ _you to join me there._ _It is perhaps selfish from me to think she would agree, but I assure you, such invitation_ _can only be born out of the most sincere and innocent fondness I feel for you._ _I am lost in daydreams of us meeting in this foreign and yet exotic backdrop_ _Having you with me_ _lifts my spirits against the thought of all the diplomatic drudgery awaiting for me_ _would definitely add to the excitement of_ _this trip and I would very much enjoy exploring the country and the local culture in your company._

 _But enough about me, do tell me about you and about Tashbaan. Extend my best wishes to your uncle and family._

 _Forever your servant_ _Yours_ _,_

 _King __Edmund._

Edmund let out a small cry of frustration. He had written hundreds of letters to diplomats everywhere, paragraphs and paragraphs of elaborate and carefully crafted prose, and yet a simple letter to Casarah proved too much for him. He reread the letter once more. If he had ever received a letter like this his reaction would be to either gag or bark with laughter. He had managed to fill the page with some of the soppiest thoughts ever committed to writing, as well as coming across as a lovestruck fool. Aslan forbid this fell on his brothers' hands – or worse, Scorpio's; he would never hear the end of it. Exhaling a breath of resignation, he scratched a few words, scribbling corrections on the margin. He would give it another go in the evening and hopefully come up with something a little more dignifying.

"Edmund? We are all ready to go to the beach, are you coming?" Myrina asked, pulling the flap of the tent open.

"Finally! I'm ready to go" he answered, standing to his feet. He hastily put the letter aside and shut his writing box. Myrina looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"A letter to Casarah, I presume" the girl noted with a smirk.

"Royal mail is confidential, you nosy woman" Edmund parried jokingly, gently pushing Myr out along with him.

"Alright, alright, but you know, denial is the best confirmation" said the Duchess, playfully bumping her shoulder against his. "Who would have thought someone as diplomatically gifted would find it hard to write a love letter" she teased as they trailed behind the others; she had noticed a few scrunched up balls of parchment next to the King's writing box. Edmund shot her an annoyed glance.

"I am simply out of practice, pumpkin" he replied and she laughed.

The scent of salty water was the first to welcome them as they descended towards the beach, hints of the shimmering waters appearing in between the clusters of trees. The path soon opened and merged with the white sand beach, vibrant and warm under the sun. Narnia seemed to be spoiling them with this glimpse of paradise. The weather was perfect: scorching sun set high in the cloudless sky, the sea breeze pleasantly refreshing, the ocean rippling in calm waves that washed the shore with its crystalline water. It would not be any more perfect in a dream. This vision was met by gasps and whispers of admiration, and for a moment the group stood there, taking in the astounding view in front of them. Children often have different priorities, and the youngsters soon grew impatient, all four of them eagerly racing each other to the sea, shouting and laughing.

The rest of the company made its way closer to the shore, sand warm under their bare feet. The men quickly set to get the structure for the marquee standing, while Susan and Tairin unfolded the long pieces of white linen. In a matter of minutes, the large white marquee had been set up, towels and food safely stored under its shadow. Once he had been reassured that he was no longer needed, Scorpio rushed into the sea, the Prince unceremoniously throwing his shirt on the sand an instant later.

"Are you coming with us to bathe in the sea, my love?" Zephyr asked, kissing Tairin's fingertips.

"You go ahead, I want to get some sun on me before I venture into the cold water" she replied, sending him a look of utter adoration.

"Would you mind if I kept you company?" Susan asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Tairin laughed.

"Oh, I see. It is pointless to insist, Zeph, it is evident that these two want to chatter uninterrupted" Caspian asked despondently, but with a smile which betrayed his teasing.

"My, aren't you clever, brother" Tairin joked.

With a final peck to their respective paramours, Caspian and Zeph joined the others, who had already dived into the ocean and beckoned them to join them.

The girls soon joined Myr on the damp sand near the sea, light waves washing over their feet and legs.

"I'd say, this bathing garments you came up with are simply marvellous, Susan" Tairin praised.

Indeed, Susan and Lucy had noticed the lack of comfortable bathing suits on their first trip to Narnia, and had had to improvise. The final result had been a muslin sleeveless undershirt and a light cotton shirt with short sleeves which tied around the chest and then flowed freely a few inches above the knee. Under it, a pair of light cotton breeches allowed them to swim comfortably while keeping their modesty. Thankfully, they had kept a few sets of bathing suits in their chests in the Treasury, allowing Tairin, Myrina and Cora not to be encumbered by layers of skirts and petticoats.

"It takes a little time getting used to, but I must say I have never been this comfortable" Tairin added.

"Not to mention refreshing. It is good not to be steaming under a dress" Myr agreed.

The blond Prince of Archenland insisted on showing off his swimming skills, calling for the girls' attention ever so frequently, until Caspian and Rainidan pulled him underwater, much to his discontent.

"I think this is the first time I have seen Rainidan as relaxed" Susan noted, smiling at Tairin and grabbing the towels she had just handed her.

"It is rare, but known to happen. That man breathes formality, he deserves a break from himself" Tairin laughed.

Right then, Scorpio had tried to pull down Rainidan's breeches, unsuccessfully as Ed and Caspian had had the same idea. As a result, the blond Prince's yelped as he tried to keep his breeches in place, although a bit too late, for his pale bottom had been exposed for a flash of an instant. The girls shook uncontrollably with laughter, covering their eyes.

"Such regal behaviour" Myr noted with a snort.

"Behold, the Kings, future sovereigns and noblemen of two great countries" Tairin mocked with a laugh. "Show offs, all of them" she added a moment later.

"And yet, I don't hear you complaining about Zephyr conveniently losing his shirt" Susan noted.

"Nor are you" the Princess replied.

"Fair enough. There is nothing wrong in admiring the male physique" Susan replied and they both laughed.

"Ogling, more like" Myr told with a smirk.

"Don't act so innocent, lass, you are looking as well!" Tairin exclaimed, splashing her friend with her foot.

Meanwhile, Scorpio had climbed on Rainidan's shoulders, arms clasped with Edmund's, who sat on Caspian's shoulders. Peter, Gemini and Zephyr watched interestedly, cheering occasionally.

"Ed, you're pulling my hair!" Caspian complained as his best friend swayed, aiming at Scorpio's side.

The match was tight. Scorpio was rather strong but Ed was fast and avoided his blows pretty well, causing the Archen to sway dangerously a couple of times. A moment later, Edmund clung tightly to Caspian, the last blow succeeding in knocking him off partially, yet he quickly regained his position.

"That is the best you can do, blondie?"

"Um.. guys?"

"You want me to kick your ass, Narnian?"

"Guys!"

"I'd be more worried about yours, pretty boy"

"Wave!"

"Wha-!"

On the shore, the girls were having a fit. The wave had crashed against the guys, arms and legs appearing occasionally before they were all washed onto the wet sand, coughing and dishevelled.

"Narnia wins this round" Susan said between chortles, the three girls shrieking with laughter.

"Glad to see you are amused!" Edmund howled, glaring at them. "And you, thanks for the heads up, really!" he added, looking at Peter, Zephyr and Gemini.

"We _did_ warn you!" Gemini argued, laying on his back and taking deep breaths.

"Plus, we _all_ got run over, so don't complain" Peter interjected, dusting sand off his chest and arms.

They recovered from the unfortunate encounter under the marquee, sipping some light wine.

"I say, that was fun" Scorpio said happily.

"Sure, there is nothing more exciting than getting mishandled by a wave" Rainidan commented ironically.

"If you liked it so much you can go, we are not preventing you, brother" Gemini mocked, his clear orbs sparkling behind the rim of his goblet.

"Ha-ha, hilarious. Now, I couldn't help to notice that handsome cliff over there" Scorpio told, pointing north at a medium sized scarp.

"Oh no, I know that look. I refuse to get involved in this" Gemini stated.

"Come on! Diving is so much fun!" Scorpio whined.

"I pass, I have breathed enough salty water for today" Rainidan hurried to say.

"I value my life and would like to make it back to the camp alive, so I'm out" Edmund declined.

"Well, I think it's a good idea, come on Caspian, let's put these Archens to shame" Peter spoke, bumping the Telmarine's arm with his elbow. Caspian looked at him with a mix of surprise and alarm. Peter had a smug smirk on his lips and threw a challenging gaze at Zephyr. Caspian exchanged a look with Edmund.

"I'm in" said the Lord, responding with an equally defiant glance.

"Alright, then" Caspian agreed, trying to sound cheerful despite the sudden awkwardness of the situation. There was something else than just friendly competition between Zeph and Peter, and despite his curiosity, he could not help worrying slightly.

"I don't like the look of this" Susan remarked, frowning.

"Don't worry, I've seen Scorpio and Zeph dive a hundred times from cliffs taller than this" Tairin reassured her, waving back at Scorpio.

"It is not them I am worried about" the Queen replied, following her brother with her gaze. Tairin remained silent. Truth was, she was trying not to make anything out the sudden tension between Zeph and Peter.

"Alright, Zeph, you go first, set some good standard" Scorpio indicated. The young Lord smiled and walked over to the border of the cliff. He smiled at Tarin and jumped a second later, piercing the water with a nice, clean dive.

"Not bad" Caspian gauged, looking down as Zephyr's head emerged from the water.

"Time to show you how it's done" Peter said as he stretched, walking confidently.

"He is a bit competitive, is he not?" Scorpio commented, leaning closer to Caspian.

"A bit" Caspian replied, lifting his eyebrows.

Once at the border, Peter turned, his back facing the ocean.

"What is he doing?" Myr asked, frowning confused.

"With luck, he'll dive face first into the cliff" Edmund said, snorting at his own joke before yelping when Myr pinched him.

"What a braggart" Susan sighed and shook her head, guessing what her brother was up to.

Peter looked down, dark blue gaze locking with Tairin's chocolate one for a moment and he smirked. Tairin rolled her eyes, irritated by the arrogance of his expression. The golden haired King took a deep breath and jumped, his body turning elegantly in a full circle, piercing the water lithely.

"Impressive" Gemini spoke, joining Rainidan who clapped courteously. Peter came into sight a moment after, wading – strutting, in Tai's opinion – on the shore along with Zephyr.

"That was spectacular, Your Majesty" Zephyr praised, extending his hand to Peter.

"Thank you, I am glad I still remember how to do it" he said, shaking the Archen's hand. His glance slid off to Tairin as he bent to take a dry towel, a vainglorious smile ghosting on his features. Tai looked away. She had the sneaky sensation that his looks were coated with something other than conceit. The Princess bit the inside of her cheek in annoyance. She wanted nothing more than to push him off that cliff with her own hands.

"Your turn Caspian" Scorpio yelled.

"No, Peter was last, so it's Archenland's turn" Caspian argued.

"Trivial details, my friend" Scorpio replied with a smile, pushing Caspian by the arm. Caspian pulled his arm back, nearly knocking the blond Prince down.

"Why are you making such a deal out of this, Scorpio?" Caspian asked, crossing his arms, his dark eyes slightly narrowed in a questioning look. Scorpio sighed.

"I want my dive to be the best and most impressive. I promise I'll jump right after you" the Prince explained, jackanapes grin plastered on his face. Caspian dropped his shoulders in defeat. Taking a deep breath, he broke into a small dash, but just as he was about to reach the border, he stopped, turning around to face Scorpio.

"Fooled y-oomph!"

His attempt to trick the Archen Prince was cut short when the very Prince crashed against him with full force, apparently taking his previous statement quite literally. Before Caspian could even register what had just happened, he was once again engulfed by the water, Scorpio lost somewhere in the mess of water and light. The Telmarine King thrust himself upwards, hoping to make it to the surface. Yet a sudden force pummelled him to the side, and soon, surface and sea depths were whirling before his eyes, the current tossing him in every direction. Finally, he was knocked onto something hard and warm, the sky blurry above him.

"Caspian, are you alright?" he heard Susan asking frenetically at his side, his cough so strong that for a moment he thought he would cough his lungs out.

"I... am... kill... Scorpio" he breathed between coughs.

"The ocean got ahead of you, brother" a slightly nasal voice said, and Caspian realised his best friend was also kneeling at his side, smacking his back and looking ahead. Scorpio was being helped out of the water by Gemini and Rainidan, seaweed tangled in his locks in a poor imitation of a Greek god. Across his chest several red jellyfish burns could be seen along a few scratches.

"Caspian! I'm sorry mate!" he yelled hazily, looking a bit stupefied.

Some of Lucy's cordial later, King and Prince were in perfect health again, the former having to be kept from strangling the latter once he had recovered. Under the stern look of Susan and Tairin, they were told to rest and do some risk-free activity, Scorpio choosing to join the kids at their game.

Some time later, Tairin was left alone near the marquee, Susan and Caspian gone on a walk along the beach while Myr was unsuccessfully trying to get the kids to drink something and have a bite to eat. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the trip very much, despite the small accidents, all of which – unsurprisingly – involved Scorpio. Unfortunately, she had a feeling her troublesome brother-of-the-heart was far from taking a break from troublemaking. Tairin sighed and chuckled. The blond Prince had made her sick with worry countless times, and she had wished to wring his neck at least daily, but she loved the silly man to bits, which was perhaps what allowed him to survive this long.

The Princess drew a long breath and exhaled a content hum. Every muscle of her body was relaxed and she felt like a happy cat stretched under the sun. She would not mind staying like this for the rest of the day. The Princess wriggled a bit in her warm spot in the sand so as to get more comfortable and was drifting to sleep when a shadow obscured the brightness behind her closed lids. Thinking it to be Zephyr, she smiled and open her eyes, only to meet a pair of piercing blue eyes and a smug smirk. Dripping wet and looking annoyingly complacent was the Magnificent King. In the very short time they had been out in the sun, his skin had gained the lightest honey colour, drops of salty water from his damp locks glistening on his chest and shoulders, specks of sand dusting here and there. Mind you, he was not as squalid as he looked. He had some well defined musc- wait, what?

Tairin shook involuntarily and checked herself. She might have stayed out in the sun a tad too long, because she had most definitely stared at the obnoxious man as she thought this. Worse still, he had noticed her staring and now the conceit in his smirk had gone up a few notches.

"Please, Princess, by all means, keep looking" he drawled.

What an insufferable git. Like his humongous ego needed any more boosting...! The fact that he is quite fit doesn't make him less of a git, she thought, snorting at her own rhyme.

"Oh, it's you, I thought the sea had washed a giant pile of waste at my feet" she bit back venomously. Peter just chuckled, his eyes flickering to something behind her.

"Whatever. I am only wondering what your ever-so-wonderful boyfriend would say if he caught you staring at me, mouth hanging open, as you did only a moment ago" he noted.

Tairin felt a very un-ladylike retort bubbling along with her temper. Luckily, before she could tell Peter where exactly he could shove his self-centredness, she spotted Zephyr walking in their direction, his shirt on his hand.

"Do everyone a favour and go suck some more venom out of Nabeela's snout" she whispered angrily, shuffling to her feet and meeting Zephyr with a bright smile.

"I have come to steal you, flower. I'm taking you for a swim whether you like it or not" he threatened light-heartedly, his clear orbs tracing her lightly clothed figure before returning to her face. The dark shade in his eyes sent shivers down her spine.

"Is that so? And how do you plan to accomplish that?" Tairin replied seductively.

"Well, I might have to resort to torture" Zephyr replied, expertly tickling her. He then threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the water, shrieking with laughter.

Peter threw his towel on a chair and raked a hand through his hair. He could hear her squeals in the distance, and each one of them pushed his mood further into the pit of darkness.

"Pete, are you ok?" a chirpy voice said behind him.

"Oh, hi Lu" he replied, relaxing his frown. "Yeah, I'm fine, just got carried away in my thoughts" he told.

"It is not about _her,_ isn't it? Nabeela I mean. You two had a fight, didn't you?" Lucy asked. By the tone of her voice Peter could make out she was concerned.

"It is nothing like that, Lu. Why'd you-"

"Don't lie to me, Pete" Lucy said gravely. "I am not blind. Or stupid, in fact"

"Of course not" Peter sighed.

"Look, I won't ask because I am aware there are things you'd rather talk about to someone else, like, a _masculine_ someone else" Lucy noted, sounding more like her sixteen-year-old past self.

"Sphinx" he whispered. Lucy looked surprised for a moment before laughing.

"It has been so long since any of us called a Sphinx, I had almost forgotten" she told.

"I know, me too" he replied.

"Anyway, come bathe in the sea, you'll feel better" the little Queen suggested.

"I'll have a drink first, Lu. I'm parched" Peter told, pointing to a bottle of sweet wine on the table. "Go on, I'll catch you in a moment" he added.

Lucy smiled and left him with a wave. Peter smiled, following her with his gaze and taking a sip of his drink. Lucy had always had the ability of clearing the dark clouds of his temper.

 **AN: I'd like to give a special thanks and shout out to Cacao85 for suggesting the scene in which the Pevensies talk about the Golden Age :)**

 **I am also quite interested to read your thoughts on Peter's little dilemma; do you think he's being prudish? Or is does he have a good argument going on? Debate.**

 **Thanks so much for all those how have favourited, followed and reviewed! Please, keep it coming!**

 **Cheers!**


End file.
